


Désir et Jalousie

by Kill_titi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 149,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Scorpius intègre Poudlard, en 4ème année. Conscient des préjugés, il n'attend rien de cet endroit. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait. Entre passion, haine et jalousie, est-ce que l'amour sauve... ou détruit? (Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur)





	1. La fierté des Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A cause des préjudices qu'ils subissent dans le monde des Sorciers, les Malfoy s'installent dans le monde de Moldus. Ils emmènent avec eux Dorian Nott, alors âgé de 9 ans.  
> Isolés un château dans la campagne Londonienne, Dorian et Scorpius étudient la magie avec des professeurs particuliers. Leurs parents leur annoncent qu'ils seront inscrits à Poudlard pour la 4ème année d'étude (5ème pour Dorian) jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme. Les Malfoy sont de retour dans le monde des Sorciers. Comment vont-ils être accueillis ? Quelle sera la réaction des sorciers à ce retour de la famille maudite?  
> Scorpius devra affronter les préjugés d'une société haineuse tout en cachant une blessure dont personne ne doit entendre parler...  
> Albus parviendra-t-il à l'aider?
> 
> Cette histoire est principalement une histoire de romance Scorpius/Albus. Par contre ce n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour, elle deviendra de plus en plus sombre au court des chapitres...  
> Alors soyez prêt et bonne lecture ! 
> 
> (Instagram : Kill0Blake)

Cela aurait dû être un dîner réussi, dans un nouveau et luxueux restaurant français. C'était l'idée d'Harry Potter de passer la soirée du samedi dehors, avec sa famille, Potter et Weasley réunis, afin de célébrer une dernière soirée ensemble avant que les « enfants » ne retournent à Poudlard le lundi suivant. Il avait réservé la table ronde centrale.

Albus était assis, parlant avec Rose, et se chamaillant légèrement avec James pendant que toute la famille profiter du dîner.  
Albus et James parlaient de Quidditch. Puisqu'ils supportaient la même équipe, les Vautours Hurlants, la discussion était civile et calme, une chose rare puisque les deux capitaines des maisons de Poudlard se disputaient souvent à propos des matchs passés.

"Ils vont battre les Thorns cette année, dit James en se resservant de la bièreaubeurre.

\- On avait déjà dit ça l'année dernière, répliqua Albus qui attrapa la bouteille des mains de son frère, voyant que celui-ci était décidé à la vider.

\- Non cette année c'est la bonne, tu verras Al, dit-il en souriant, et cette année les Gryffondor vont faire pâlir de honte les Serpentards et les renvoyer croupir dans leur cachots.

\- Tu plaisante j'espère. Je suis Capitaine cette année, c'est moi qui vais constituer l'équipe. Et tu peux être sûr que je les entrainerai à parer toutes tes techniques. Je les connais par cœur."

James scruta son frère de ses yeux bruns sombres et brillants. Ce n'était plus amusant pour lui. Il aimait trop gagner.

"Tu ne connais pas le concept d'éthique entre frères ? demanda James avec froideur.

\- Hé James, c'est à toi de recycler tes techniques si tu ne veux pas te faire contrer. Et tu ferais bien de le faire sinon, tu vas te prendre la honte devant tout Poudlard... et le monde des Sorciers, puisqu'en apprenant que nous sommes tous les deux capitaines d'équipe, les médias se feront un plaisir d'être là, grogna Albus.

\- Les médias sont toujours là Al," dit James en indiquant de la tête les fenêtres du restaurant.

Albus se tourna et pâlit. Des journalistes et des photographes s'agglutinaient derrière les fenêtres. Le bruit des flashs crépissait.

\- J'en peux plus, se désespérait Albus, ils me rendent dingue. Ils sont toujours là à nous épier et pourquoi ? Pour des titres bidons dans les magazines peoples comme, -Harry Potter et sa famille au restaurant, exclusivité James Potter aime les potages en entrée-. Merlin, quel scoop !

\- Calme-toi Albus, dit James, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, c'est le prix à payer pour être les fils d'Harry Potter. Une fois que t'as pigé comment les faire marcher, ça t'ouvre pas mal de portes et c'est plutôt divertissant.

\- C'est facile pour toi, t'as le type "people", dit Albus en riant.

-Hé ! dit James en assenant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Non sans rire, tu t'en sors mieux que moi. Je ne les supporte plus, je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent. Tu sais que trois magazines m'ont encore contacté pour que je fasse une interview pour eux, avec photos en exclusivité bien sûr.

\- Et tu vas parler de quoi ?

\- J'n'en sais rien. Ils veulent me demander mon avis sur la vie à Poudlard, sur les autres élèves, sur la jeunesse. Je suis parfait, tu ne le savais pas ? En tout cas, ils veulent que je sois parfait dit amèrement Albus, parce que je ressemble à Papa.

\- Tu penses encore à cette photo ? Ça fait plus d'un an Al. T'as été pris en train de fumer une cigarette moldue. Et alors ? La belle affaire… Passes à autre chose, dit James, visiblement agacé par son frère.

\- Certaines personnes ont dit que j'étais un mauvais exemple pour leur enfants James, s'énerva Albus, et ils ont voulu que je fasse des excuses publiques. Pire encore, la plupart ont accusé mes amis d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. Ça fait beaucoup pour une simple clope moldue!

-Je sais, ils sont lourds, mais faut que tu fasses avec. T'as une image, serres-t-en.

\- Ah ouais ? Comment ? En ayant une fille différente au bras tous les samedis soirs comme toi?

\- ça aide pour calmer les rumeurs qui disent que je couche aussi avec des garçons, dit James en haussant les épaules. La vérité on s'en fout, s'exaspéra James, donne leur ce qu'ils veulent". Il pointa la fenêtre en désignant les journalistes. "En apparence du moins. Derrière, fais ce qu'il te plait, sans te faire chopper et c'est tout."

Albus ne rajouta rien à cela. La liberté n'existe pas pour lui. Il devait éviter les scandales pour le bien et la réputation de son père et chacun de ses gestes était épié, il le savait. Il leva la main et appela le serveur.

-Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel mais pourriez-vous fermer les rideaux, nous voudrions diner avec plus d'intimité dit Albus en indiquant les photographes qui continuer à se collaient aux vitres.

Le serveur sourit, et acquiesça avant de faire signe à d'autres serveurs de venir l'aider à fermer les rideaux rouges.

Albus respirait enfin.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation quand des bruits venant du hall d'entrée attirèrent son attention. La porte principale du prestigieux restaurant s'ouvrit et des rires bruyants provenant du hall du restaurant se firent entendre.  
Beaucoup de personnes se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant si grossièrement.

Dorian Nott entra, un grand sourire sur ses épaisses lèvres rouges, tenant Scorpius Malfoy par la main et l'entraina dans la grand salle.

Dorian portait un costume gris dont la cravate était desserrée et une chemise noire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, et les mèches sombres, plus longues devant, dissimulaient un peu ses yeux brillants. Il avait probablement bu. Il était pourtant ravissant, de la pointe de ses chaussures vernies à la fine mais distincte cicatrice qui déchirait son œil gauche.

Sublime en short noir et bottes grises, Scorpius Malfoy semblait fragile avec sa fine chemise blanche serrée au corps dont les derniers boutons ouverts révélaient un piercing au nombril orné d'un Scorpion d'argent.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le sourire de Dorian disparut lentement au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de personnes familières et les regards furieux d'inconnus. Regardant avec défiance la famille Potter-Weasley, il enserra la taille de Scorpius avec son bras gauche et fit signe au serveur de venir.

« Une table pour deux s'il vous plait, loin de ces gens si c'est possible. »

Scorpius avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Dorian; attendant que celui-ci finisse de s'occuper de la réservation; quand ses yeux gris croisèrent nonchalamment de magnifiques yeux verts et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Scorpius détourna rapidement les yeux et se concentra sur ce que disait Dorian au serveur.

Albus était troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu Scorpius Malfoy d'aussi près. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas rentrés depuis longtemps, et il n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser Scorpius que très rarement, principalement Dragon Alley.

Mais Dorian était toujours avec lui et il n'avait jamais pu lui parler. Pourtant, depuis ses dix ans, Albus Severus Potter était obsédé par Scorpius Malfoy, par la manifestation de sa liberté, par son excentricité. Car Scorpius était connu pour ses frasques, autant dans le Monde Moldu où il avait vécu six ans, que dans le Monde de Sorciers. Albus collectionnait tous les magazines, photos, images et articles sur Scorpius.

Quand il pensait à Scorpius, cela lui donne la force pour se permettre d'être jeune, irresponsable et vivant.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait pu lui parler. Et il désirait le faire avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Il observa Nott et Malfoy discuter avec le serveur. Scorpius indiqua alors une table, éloignée et intime. Le serveur les conduisit à la table désignée, et Albus en profita pour admirer les deux jeune gens. La beauté de Scorpius lui avait permis de décrocher quelques contrats avec des photographes et designers Moldus. Par accident bien entendu, Malfoy n'avait rien demandé, tout lui était dû. Les railleries avaient enflées suite aux premières photos, mais Albus comprenait pourquoi il avait été abordé. Scorpius était très gracieux, à l'aise dans sa démarche. Il semblait irréel, trop pâle, trop mince. « Une consanguinité bien dosée » aurait dit certains, mais Albus détestait cette idée.

Malgré son pas assuré, il semblait très mal à l'aise alors qu'il traversait la grande salle où tous les regards des sorciers présents étaient braqués sur lui, le regardant avec insistance.

Albus l'observait encore lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Rose :  
« Comment a-t-il pu dire une chose pareil, et devant tout le monde. Il s'est montré hostile alors qu'on ne le connait même pas !

-Dorian Nott est connu pour avoir un caractère difficile. Il est colérique, expliqua Teddy. Sauf quand il est avec Scorpius. Ce môme agit comme un calmant sur Nott. Heureusement qu'ils sont toujours ensembles. Dorian pourrait vite devenir violent.

\- Avec ce qu'il a vécu, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Harry.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Minerva aura pas mal de soucis avec celui-là lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard, dit Ron.

Albus se demanda ce que voulait dire son père, mais Harry ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. Il remarqua que James n'avait pas quitté Malfoy et Nott des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si furieux ? Albus s'apprêta à le lui demander mais les serveurs arrivèrent avec les plats et James en profita pour lancer Rose sur Poudlard et lui donner des astuces pour les classes qu'ils auraient cette année.

Le calme était revenu dans le restaurant après l'entrée remarquée de Dorian et Scorpius dans la grande salle. Des murmures traversaient la pièce comble, entrecoupé du son tintant de la porcelaine et le bruit étouffé des pas des serveurs. Les clients pouvaient se délecter du luxueux décor de l'établissement. Le plafond était gracieusement ouvragé, un blanc sculpté, entremêlé de rouge ça et là.  
La moquette, rouge écarlate tout comme les fauteuils de velours, donnait un charme tamisé à la grande pièce. Partout brûlaient des bougies, des lustres brillants qui pendaient du plafond aux chandeliers d'or installés sur les nappes blanches de toutes les tables circulaires du restaurant. De lourds rideaux pourpres armaient les fenêtres, dissimulant le monde extérieur.

Toujours assis à la table centrale du restaurant, la plus grande; la famille Potter-Weasley entamait le plat de résistance. La table, digne d'un roi, parvenait à contenir l'ensemble de la « Grande Famille » ; chose plutôt rare dans un restaurant luxueux. Albus se demandait si cette immense table ronde était une originalité grandiose du restaurant ou si la pièce avait été organisée de manière à accueillir le Grand Harry Potter. Albus n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était que le nombre de serveurs qui leur étaient attribués était ridicule. Il avait compté : Deux pour la commande, deux pour servir les boissons, quatre pour servir les plats, et deux serveurs qui tournaient nonchalamment non loin de leur table au cas où un Potter ou un Weasley demanderait…du pain ? Où sont les toilettes ? Il n'en savait rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il piquetait avec insistance une gamba grillée dans son assiette.

James, à la fois agacé et amusé par l'attitude de son frère lui enfonça sèchement le coude dans les côtes.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais elle est déjà morte, dit-il en en jetant un coup de tête en direction de l'assiette d'Albus. Je ne crois pas que la triturer comme tu le fais avec ta fourchette va y changer quoi que ce soit.

-Pardon ? dit Albus, désorienté au sortir de sa rêverie. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ta grosse crevette.

\- Gambas.

\- Si tu veux - c'est une grosse crevette mais passons - pourquoi tu la charcutes depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Je n'ai plus faim c'est tout.

\- Au prix du resto tu pourrais faire un effort…

\- C'est mon assiette que tu veux?

\- bah non elle ressemble plus à rien ta bouillie de crevettes. »

Mais quel imbécile, se dit Albus, il le fait exprès !

-Tu me prends la tête là. Lâche-moi.

-Qu'est ce qui te turlupine comme ça ?

\- Rien je pense à quelque chose.

James se pencha vers son frère et lui susurra, en souriant :  
\- Il ne serait pas blond avec de longues jambes minces ce « quelque chose » ?

Albus dévisagea son frère puis se tourna vers à sa gauche, regarda au loin, vers la table excentrée et intime près du mur, où Dorian et Scorpius s'employaient à vider, à deux, une bouteille de vin français, au prix exorbitant, en attendant leurs entrées.  
Dorian remplissait à nouveau le verre de Scorpius qui riait doucement en lui demandant d'arrêter. Dorian n'écoutait pas et lui souriait, pencher en avant sur la table, raccourcissant la distance en eux, et le regardait intensément.

« Tu te fais des idées » dit Albus.

James ignora le commentaire.  
« -Ils sont plutôt proches » dit-il, indifférent, faisant rapidement migrer une à une les gambas de l'assiette de son frère dans la sienne avec sa fourchette alors que celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

« -Faut croire…», répondit Albus, absent, ne lâchant pas le « couple » des yeux.

-ça va être marrant de les avoir à Poudlard. Marrant et intéressant. Des Serpentards sûrement non ? Comme le reste de leur famille. Je ne sais pas comment Mc Gonagall a pu accepter de les prendre en 4ème et 5ème années. C'est une première. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bonnes tes crevettes !

-Hey ! » s'écria Albus, se rendant compte que James lui avait pris les ¾ de son assiette et l'avait transféré dans la sienne. « Je croyais que c'était de la bouillie ?

-ça change pas l'goût, répondit James la bouche pleine, je croyais que t'avais plus faim. Choppe mes frites, j'en ai trop.

\- ça ira merci…

Prendre des frites dans un restaurant comme ça...

\- Tu sais, dit James lentement, il parait que Nott est bon en Quidditch…

Albus le regarda, puis prit une frite dans son assiette avant d'ajouter :  
\- Bon comment ?

\- Doué… le genre qui pourrait être capitaine de Serpentard, ajouta James avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça… soupira Albus.

-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de jouer s'il réussit les essais, dit James.

\- Rien ne dit qu'il voudra jouer à Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai, dit James en souriant. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il doucement, s'il joue cette année, on fera tout pour que vous perdiez.

-ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

-Ouais mais ça peut devenir mauvais. »

James regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun membre de la famille n'écoutait leur conversation.

Oncle Ron et son père discutaient de la dernière affaire qu'on leur avait confiée en tant qu'Auror. Tante Hermione parlait de la nouvelle réforme qu'elle voulait mettre en place pour libérer les Elfes de Maison avec Grand-mère Molly et sa mère. Lily, Hugo écoutaient oncle Georges parler de ses aventures à Poudlard pendant que Rose tentait de les dissuader d'agir de la même façon et la femme de George riait en l'écoutant. Teddy discutait avec grand père Weasley de son nouveau poste à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Charme.

« Ecoutes, reprit James, Nott méprise notre famille. C'est déjà assez atroce que tu sois à Serpentard, mais si en plus tu fais rentrer dans ton équipe le type qui nous snob dans un restaurant bondé en nous jetant sa haine en pleine tête… Je vous démolirai. T'es mon frère mais la fierté des Potter passe avant tout.

Albus éclata de rire. Mais il n'était pas du tout amusé. C'était totalement absurde. James était beaucoup trop sérieux et jamais il n'avait entendu son frère lancer des menaces envers qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- La fierté des Potter ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est ridicule. Et en quoi être un Serpentard est une honte ? Mon entrée à Serpentard ne pose aucun problème à Papa. Ni à Tante Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais tous les autres, vous avez le crâne bourré des préjugés qu'Oncle Ron vous a mis dans la tête.

\- Oncle Ron ne m'a rien mis dans la tête. J'ai vécu assez longtemps à Poudlard pour connaître les Serpentards. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a que des pourris dans ta maison, mais y'en a plus qu'ailleurs. Et si Nott et Malfoy y rentrent, ça deviendra encore plus vrai.

-Arrêtes de m'insulter et d'insulter ma maison ! Et c'est pareil pour Nott et Malfoy, tu ne les connais même pas !

-Eux non plus ne nous connaissent pas et regarde quelle a été la réaction de Nott quand il nous a vu ! Ils ont eu le cerveau empoisonné par leur famille. Par les Malfoy. Nott passe pas mal de temps avec eux non ?

\- Malfoy n'est pas comme ça. »

James détourna les yeux de son frère et murmura :  
\- Il est pareil, sinon pire.

Albus s'étonna de la réaction de son frère, et ne rajouta rien. Pour lui, James avait toujours été un garçon sociable et apprécié. Il pensait que son frère était une personne ouverte et tolérante qui ne se préoccupait pas des vieilles rancunes de la guerre. Maintenant il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, cet individu haineux.

"Ne t'approche pas d'eux Al, rajouta James. Ils sont appréciés comme le sont les gosses de riches qui ont la notoriété et des entrées un peu partout. Mais à Poudlard, y'en a quelques-uns qui n'apprécient pas leur venue. Il ne faudrait pas que tu trouves dans le mauvais camp si ça devait clacher.

\- Et tu fais partie de ces personnes James ? demanda doucement Albus, même celui-ci avait peur de connaître la réponse.

James sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda sa montre et se leva.  
-Tu pars James? demanda Harry Potter en regardant son aîné appeler le serveur pour demander sa veste.

\- Oui je t'avais prévenu Papa, je vais à une soirée d'ouverture d'un nouveau club et j'emmène Kristine.

\- Ta copine s'appelle Kathleen, James ! dit Albus.

-Ouais peut être, peu importe, répondit son frère en s'éloignant.

\- C'est très classe ça cousin, dit Rose d'un ton réprobateur.

James se retourna et lui envoya un baiser avant de sortir de la Grand Salle.

\- Ah celui-là, soupira Harry avec tendresse.

\- Quand on change de petite-amie toutes les semaines, c'est difficile de se rappeler de son nom dit Ron en riant.

\- Je ne le laisse plus les amener à la maison. J'aimerais qu'il m'en amène une avec laquelle il sera sérieux, soupira Ginny.

\- C'est désespéré, rajouta Harry.

\- Il est encore jeune, laissez-lui le temps, il n'a pas l'âge pour avoir une aventure sérieuse, dit Hermione.

\- Rappelles-moi quelle âge tu avais quand tu étais avec Krum ? demanda Ginny.

-Hey !

\- Du calme Ron. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre Krum et moi, à peine un baiser.

\- Je crois que Hugo et moi on en a assez entendu maman, s'exclama Rose.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire.  
\- Les jeunes refusent de croire que leurs parents ont été jeunes, dit Hermione en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

Le départ de James oublié, les conversations reprirent à table.  
Albus discutait avec Rose des cours de Potion qu'ils auraient cette année avec le Professeur Slughorn. Il essayait d'oublier les paroles de son frère, ce qui était difficile, car Albus était persuadé que les menaces de James n'étaient pas vides…

« Ce serait intéressant si toi et moi avions cours de Potion ensemble. Mais il est plutôt rare que ce cours se passe entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, dit Rose.

-Qui c'est ? Cette année sera peut-être l'année où on aura le maximum de cours ensemble et donc le maximum de cours où je pourrais copier sur toi.

Rose lui lança un regard noir.  
-Ou simplement profiter de ton infinie connaissance pour te demander des conseils, rectifia Albus.

Rose se mit à rire.  
\- Je te laisserais un peu copier tu le sais bien.

\- Une chance que tu ne sois pas totalement comme ta mère.

-Laisses ma mère tranquille Al, lança-t-elle et lui frappant affectueusement le bras.

Albus adorait sa cousine, sa cousine intelligente et « humaine » (comme disait Oncle Ron). Pourtant Albus savait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'Albus se retrouve à Gryffondor, mais sans doute redoutait-elle qu'il ne trouve pas sa place au milieu des Serpentards. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Mais elle avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient demandé à Mc Donagall de le changer de maison. Quand Albus avait déclaré qu'il désirait rester à Serpentard, Rose n'était plus intervenue dans l'histoire, alors qu'Albus faisait toujours l'objet de répliques cinglantes de la part d'Oncle Ron, Oncle Georges, James, et parfois même, de Ginny.

Les moments les plus difficiles étaient les matchs de Quidditch, lorsque James et lui s'affrontaient lors des matchs. Les Potter et Weasley devaient alors décider quelle équipe ils supportaient et dans quelles tribunes ils s'asseyeraient pour regarder le match.  
Ginny avait décidé qu'ils s'installeraient dans les tribunes de Gryffondor pour tous les matchs, par habitude puisque la plupart d'entre eux avaient été Gryffondor… par habitude elle avait dit…  
Albus n'avait pas été furieux, peut-être un peu blessé.  
Mais il se sentait seul, terriblement et douloureusement seul, à l'école, comme à la maison, malgré la présence sa grande famille. Il se sentait toujours comme un étranger parmi eux, toujours différent.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que les Malfoy étaient de retour et que Scorpius était admis à Poudlard, quelque chose avait changé pour lui. Peut-être qu'avec Scorpius, il pourrait être… moins seul.  
Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti cela, mais cette sensation ne l'avait jamais quitté.

La discussion sur Poudlard se poursuivait. Hugo et Lily avaient rejoint la conversation et demandaient à leurs aînés des informations sur leur deuxième année d'étude à Poudlard. Albus participait à la conversation, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers la table de Nott et Malfoy. Ils en étaient au plat principal mais aucun d'eux n'y avait vraiment touché. Ils avaient commencé une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

Dorian parlait et Scorpius écoutait. Mais le sujet de conversation ne devait pas être plaisant car Nott avait le visage sombre et Scorpius était adossé à sa chaise, éloigné de la table, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il ne regardait pas Dorian. Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Scorpius se leva soudain, attrapa son sac et s'excusa auprès de Dorian avant de prendre la direction des toilettes.  
Dorian appela le serveur. Sans doute pour demander la carte de dessert car le serveur commença à débarrasser leurs assiettes.

Albus se leva soudain.  
Dorian n'était pas avec Scorpius. Scorpius était seule. C'était le moment.

Rose le regarda avec surprise :  
\- Où est ce que tu vas ?

\- Aux toilettes, répondit Albus, pressé.

\- Attends on va avoir la carte des desserts.  
\- Commande pour moi, lui lança Albus en la regardant par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant rapidement vers les toilettes.

Trop rapidement ! Contrôle-toi !  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'yeux à Dorian mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupé à feuilleter la carte.

Albus arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans les mèches noirs de ses cheveux emmêlés pour essayer de les peigner un peu. Il respira profondément et poussa la porte battante.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	2. Regarde-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Albus et Scorpius se parlent pour la première fois.  
> La rencontre est brève, mais elle laisse place à pas mal de choses qui seront dévoilées dans les chapitres suivants.

Albus respira et poussa la porte battante.

Il pénétra sans bruit dans les toilettes et resta immobile près de la porte.

Scorpius était là, devant la longue rangée de lavabo ouvragés, une silhouette blanche et frêle grandie par des bottes grises à talonnette. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs lui descendaient presque jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il était légèrement penché en avant, incliné vers le grand miroir qui couvrait tout le mur. Occupé à appliquer un mascara noir sur ses longs cils, en des gestes vifs et précis, il n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme.  
Albus l'observait, cherchant quelque chose à dire, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour parler. Scorpius replaça la tige du mascara dans le tube noir, et regarda son visage dans le miroir, dodelinant doucement de la tête de gauche à droite, inspectant ses yeux.

Manifestement satisfait, il rangea son tube dans son sac et en relevant les yeux, ceux-ci croisèrent des yeux verts qui l'observaient dans le reflet.

« Oh ! »Il sursauta et se tourna vers Albus. « Tu m'a fait peur !» dit-i, troublé mais pas le moins du monde en colère.

« Excuses moi, dit Albus, lui aussi avait eu peur. Je suis rentré et tu ne m'as pas entendu et puis après... je... je n'ai jamais vu un garçon se maquillait donc je t'ai un peu observé. »

Quelle excuse…

Scorpius lui donna un sourire gêné. 

« Mais cela te va très bien » rajouta Albus, se sachant pas comment mettre l'autre garçon à l'aise.

«Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, répondit Scorpius en souriant, y'en a que ça excède, d'autres que ça intrigue. Les gens disent que je me maquille pour provoquer. Comme si ma présence n'agaçait pas assez… Mais c'est simplement parce que ça me plait. Ça donne l'impression d'être... quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose non ? Ne te gêne pas.

Je suis venu te parler… eut envie de dire Albus.

\- ah ouais, je voulais me laver les mains.

Albus s'approcha du lavabo et fit couler l'eau tiède sur ses mains. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Scorpius dans le miroir, puis Il regarda ses mains, aperçut une bague que Scorpius portait à l'index.

« C'est une belle bague, c'est de l'argent ? demanda Albus, désireux de faire la conversation.

\- Oui.

\- C'est un cadeau ? demanda Albus.

\- Si on veut.

Scorpius jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et se détourna, prêt à retourner dans la grande salle.

Albus éteignit l'eau, attrapa une des serviettes blanches, s'essuya les mains et tendit la main devant Scorpius qui s'apprêter à sortir.

« Je suis Albus Severus Potter. »

Scorpius resta pétrifié, l'air surpris, puis il se met à rire doucement, le regard indulgent :  
« On se connait tu sais »

\- Non. On s'est aperçu quelques fois, mais nous n'avons jamais été présentés. Tu ne me connais pas, dit Albus, la main toujours tendue, insistante.

Scorpius hésita, jaugeant le jeune homme, puis il prit la main d'Albus dans la sienne et la serra.  
« Scorpius Malfoy. »

Albus sourit satisfait.  
Enfin…  
\- Cette année, tu viendras à Poudlard ? En 4ème année c'est cela ? demanda Albus en lâchant la main du jeune garçon. Scorpius recula pour s'adossait au mur. Ses pas étaient quelques peu mal assurés, ses bottes cliquetaient sur le sol. L'alcool montait doucement dans son corps.

\- Oui et Dorian sera en 5ème année.

\- C'est plutôt rare que la directrice de l'école autorise des élèves à arriver à Poudlard en cours de formation.

\- Notre cas est plutôt rare Potter, répondit Scorpius, piqué.

\- Appelle-moi Al, s'il te plait.

Scorpius le regarda mais ne répondit rien. Il est froid.

\- Tu sais dans quelle maison de Poudlard tu veux être ?

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence, répondit sèchement Scorpius.

Il semblait désireux d'éviter ce sujet.

\- Je suis à Serpentard tu sais ? ajouta Albus.

Scorpius regarda Albus.  
-Il parait… ta famille a dû appréciée, ironisa-il avec un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé.

\- Pas vraiment non…  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça… se demanda Albus.  
« Tu ne connais personne à Poudlard non ? Nous serons de la même année. Je peux t'aider, te guider. Si tu le désires bien sûr.

\- Potter va me protéger ? demanda froidement Scorpius.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répliqua Albus irrité. C'est compliqué de parler avec toi ! Je n'essaie pas de te manipuler. Arrêtes d'être sur la défensive.

Le visage de Scorpius se radoucit soudain, et devint triste, il semblait troublé de la réaction d'Albus.  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude que… » Il se tut.

Albus se calma devant la réaction du jeune blond, et attendit qu'il parle.

Le visage de Scorpius se recomposa et il sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je dois y aller. Nott doit m'attendre et ce n'est pas son passe-temps favori.

\- On se verra lundi, à la gare de King's Cross.

\- Oui bien sûr dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Il se retourna vers Albus, et sembla hésiter puis dit :  
« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Dorian, pour toute à l'heure. Des fois il a du mal à se contenir. Tout le monde n'a pas le même fardeau depuis la « Guerre ». Certains ont plus à porter que d'autres. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.  
\- Scorpius, appela Albus derrière lui.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais il attendit.  
« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

Scorpius ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Albus regarda la porte battante se refermer doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il était déçu. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait espéré plus de la part de Scorpius. Plus de compréhension et d'attention. Mais il était rassuré aussi car il lui avait parlé. Il avait touché sa main. Le fruit de son obsession. Il lui avait parlé, il l'avait entendu rire. Mais Scorpius s'était aussi montré secret et froid et… cynique. Il était sur la défensive. Comme s'il craignait qu'Albus essaie de lui faire du mal.  
Mais il lui avait serré la main. Il avait accepté de faire sa connaissance.

Et ils se parleraient encore. Quand ils seraient à Poudlard, ils auront du temps.

Albus sortit de sa rêverie, décolla ses fesses du rebord du lavabo où il s'est appuyé et retourna dans la grande Salle. En s'approchant de la table où se trouvait sa famille, Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Malfoy et Nott. Scorpius le regardait, puis croisant son regard, il détourna le sienne. Albus sourit. Pour lui, c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il s'assit à sa place, entre Rose et la chaise vide de James.

« Lily m'a dit de choisir le fondant au chocolat, lui dit Rose.

\- C'est parfait merci, dit Albus, souriant à sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda Rose, tu es parti soudainement et maintenant tu reviens tout joyeux.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Ron s'exclama :  
\- Le ministère devrait pouvoir fouiller le Manoir des Malfoy à sa guise ! Ils ont perdu le droit à quelconque propriété privée ou secret de famille quand ils ont invité Voldemort à habiter chez eux.

\- Ils ont plutôt été forcés d'offrir l'hospitalité, dit sombrement Harry.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu faire les perquisitions désirées avant qu'ils partent pour le monde moldue. Après leur départ, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans le Manoir. Les sorts de protection étaient trop puissants. Mais maintenant nous pouvons obtenir la commission que nous voulions pour fouiller les caves.

\- Ron, la guerre est finie depuis plus de vingt ans. Les Malfoy sont revenus parce que le ministère leur a affirmé que la situation était sûre pour eux.

\- Sûr pour eux ? Et le monde des sorciers ? Il est en sécurité depuis qu'ils sont revenus.

\- Les Malfoy se tiennent à l'écart de la politique et de la finance du Monde des Sorciers. Personne ne peut leur reprocher quoique ce soit, dit Hermione, soucieuse de calmer son mari.

\- Pour l'instant.

-Oh non papa pas toi…

\- Désolé Ginny, dit Arthur, mais j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à vouloir que Lucius Malfoy soit reconnu pour ses crimes. J'ai accepté que le témoignage de mon beau-fils lui ait permis d'éviter la prison, mais j'en garde un goût amer. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Harry s'adossa lentement à sa chaise.  
« Je n'ai pas demandé la clémence, dit-il d'une voix ferme, j'ai simplement raconté la vérité, les juges du ministère ont décidé que Lucius, Narcissa et Drago n'iraient pas à Azkaban. Cela en dégoûte plus d'un ; mais c'est la décision de la justice.

\- Ils ont peut-être eu tort, dit Teddy. Les Malfoy ont des ennemis parmi les opposants de Voldemort, mais aussi du côté de ses anciens alliés. Certains les voient comme des traitres, d'autres ; qui ont leurs pères à Azkaban ; sont écœurés d'une justice qui a laissé Lucius et Drago en liberté. Et cela, j'ai peur que Scorpius ait à le payer bientôt.

\- Il a déjà payé. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants de Mangemorts qui soient en sécurité, dit Harry en se tournant, vers la table de Dorian et Scorpius.

Les deux jeunes garçons finissaient leur dessert, en parlant.

Harry se tourna vers Ron :  
\- Tu sais comment Nott a eu cette cicatrice sur l'œil ?

Ron répondit que non.

« Il a été agressé par des jeunes sorciers, trop heureux de venger des parents et des grands-parents, qui parfois n'avaient jamais participé à la guerre. Faire du mal aux gosses de Mangemorts, cela donne l'impression d'être juste, de faire le bien. La seule chose qu'ont en commun les agressions d'enfants de Mangemorts, ce sont les attaques avec une arme moldue. Ils utilisent des battes de base-ball, couteaux, poignards, cutter, revolver, ou simplement ils les battent à mort à coups de poings et de pied. Pour ajouter à la honte d'être frappé, ses enfants, généralement de « sang pur », sont battus comme des moldus. »

Harry se tourna vers la table au loin. « La blessure de Dorian vient d'une attaque avec une bouteille brisée. Il n'avait pas 9 ans. Il était défiguré. Drago lui a donné les premiers soins, ce qui lui a permis de garder son œil. A Sainte Mangouste, ils ont réussi à lui refaire son visage. Il ne lui reste que cette cicatrice, pour se rappeler.»

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Personne d'ailleurs.

Albus réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit son père. Il se rappela les menaces de James.

Est-ce que Scorpius et Dorian seront en danger à Poudlard ?

« A Poudlard, y'en a quelques-uns qui n'apprécient pas leur venu. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te trouves dans le mauvais camp si ça clache » avait dit James.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Albus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et s'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Parler à son père? Alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée précise d'un danger quelconque.  
Mais s'il ne faisait rien...

Scorpius et Dorian s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la porte du restaurant. Les serveurs leur souhaitaient une bonne soirée en leur donnant leur veste. Des yeux les suivaient, des murmures se firent entendre tout doucement. Albus prit alors conscience des regards que lançaient les clients du restaurant. Des regards de dédain et de peur. Ils les méprisaient et les craignaient à la fois. Mais aucun regard n'était indulgent. Cela rendit Albus triste. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui quittaient la salle et les suivit du regard. Dorian avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et l'entrainait vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte du hall, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Albus ; plongeant ses yeux gris dans ces prunelles vertes. Le jeune garçon lui sourit, un sourire triste et Albus lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent.

« J'espère qu'ils s'autoriseront des frasques ce soir qui les propulseront en premières pages du journal de demain, soupira Ginny.

\- Comment tu peux dire cela Ginny ? s'exclama Hermione. 

\- Quand les excentricités de Malfoy et Nott sont en premières pages, celles de James passent plus inaperçues en général, expliqua simplement la tête rousse en reprenant une gorgée de café, ce n'est pas compliqué, avec leur physique ces deux-là collectionnent les conquêtes.

\- James aussi, rajouta Albus.

\- Je ne crois pas que James collectionne les femmes et surtout les jeunes hommes comme Dorian et Scorpius. C'est presque comme un sport pour eux. Je me demande ce que pensent Lucius et Drago des agissements de Scorpius.  
Albus sourit. Sa mère ne savait pas la moitié des bêtises que pouvait faire James, et il fallait mieux qu'elle l'ignore.

Harry regardait son fils, songeur. Le sourire échangé entre son fils et celui de Drago Malfoy ne lui avait pas échappé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu. La rencontre fut brève mais le principal se passera à Poudlard de toute façon.  
> Le prochain chapitre concernera une conversation entre Scorpius et Dorian.  
> C'est le dernier chapitre qui se déroule en dehors de Poudlard.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	3. Les Enfants de Mangemorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion entre Malfoy et Nott à la sortie du restaurant. C'est sans doute le dernier chapitre qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'ambiance, pour la première partie, je vous conseille de la lire en écoutant  
> Première partie: The Last of the English Roses de Pete Doherty  
> Deuxième partie: 42 de Coldplay

Londres était une ville bruyante et animée le samedi soir. La nuit était froide en cette fin d'Août. L'été prenait fin.

Dorian passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et rapprocha le jeune garçon de lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues brumeuses. Ils avaient assez bu pour ne pas sentir le froid, mais pas assez pour oublier que la chaleur de l'alcool était une illusion.

Il était encore tôt et Big Ben sonnait onze heure, pourtant ils étaient assez loin de la tour de Londres, dans les quartiers plus reculés de Soho. Dorian voulait entrainer Scorpius dans un pub mais celui-ci voulait rentrer. Après une courte négociation ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur un banc dans un petit parc.

Dorian sortit une fiole scotch de sa poche et la tendit à Scorpius.

« Tu essais de me souler, mais même si je suis ivre je ne changerais pas d'avis, je ne veux pas sortir dans un bar ou un club ce soir, dit le jeune garçon en acceptant la petite bouteille, en but une gorgée et grimaça quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

\- C'est notre dernière occasion de nous amuser avant d'aller à Poudlard, se plaignit Dorian en s'adossant un peu plus aux barreaux du banc, après on sera observé de tout côté.

\- C'est déjà le cas, dit Scorpius en souriant. Mais ça ne change rien, c'est la dernière journée que je peux passer avec mon père. Je veux le rassurer. Il s'inquiète, tu sais, pour nous. Il a peur nous ne soyons pas en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- Non c'est sûr que nous ne serons pas les bienvenus, dit Nott en vidant la moitié de la fiole en une gorgée. Entre les Potter et Weasley, les gosses qui ont la tête pourrie par leurs parents et les fils des anciens serviteurs de Voldemort, on ne peut pas s'attendre à un accueil chaleureux.

Scorpius soupira, visiblement agacé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nott et lui avait cette conversation sur Poudlard et ce qui les attendait là-bas. Scorpius ne dit rien, car il ne voulait pas reparler de tout cela et encore moins se laisser saisir par la peur ou la colère comme Dorian. Il pensait à Poudlard avec indifférence. Son objectif était d'aller dans cette école de sorcier réputée, d'y passer les trois dernières années en toute discrétion et de se faire oublier.

Il refusait de penser qu'il pourrait être en danger simplement parce que son nom était Malfoy.

On leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer après tout.

Le père de Nott les avait appelés pour leur dire que les demandes de perquisitions du Ministères de la magie avaient cessé et que la situation était plus calme.

Scorpius avait vu le soulagement dans les yeux de son père quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Son père et son grand-père avaient souffert de cet exil, eux qui méprisaient le monde Moldu même s'ils avaient commencé à en apprécier certaines formes. Ils avaient vécu dans un château anglais loin de l'agitation de la ville et ils avaient tous soufferts de l'éloignement. Ils avaient reçu des visites bien sûr, d'anciens camarades de classe de son père, comme Blaise Zabini et Gregory Goyle ainsi que leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Ou encore de la famille maternelle de Scorpius.

Cela avait permis à Dorian et Scorpius de connaître d'autres enfants de sorciers, et non seulement les enfants moldus qu'ils rencontraient de temps en temps dans les jardins environnants.

Le père de Nott venait aussi de temps en temps, pour voir son fils grandir et devenir le beau jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il prenait également les lettres que Dorian écrivait pour son grand-père à Azkaban, toutes les semaines. Theodore emmenait Dorian rentre visite à l'ancien Mangemort dans la prison des sorciers.

Scorpius les avait accompagnés quelquefois, contre l'avis de son père, qui était horrifié que son fils aille dans cet endroit, où lui-même avait failli être emprisonné.

Mais Scorpius voulait aux côtés de Dorian qui revenait toujours choqué de cet endroit. Un lieu terrifiant, Scorpius devait l'admettre.

Mais jamais Nott ne perdait une occasion de voir son grand-père.

« Tu étais avec Potter dans les toilettes du restaurant non ? »

Scorpius se raidit et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Dorian, sachant que celui-ci était d'un tempérament possessif et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la famille du «héros du monde des sorciers. »

Le jeune garçon resserra sa veste autour de son corps et croisa les bras, décidé à ne pas prolonger une conversation qui pourrait mener à un affrontement.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer dans les toilettes mais je l'ai vu en sortir, un peu après toi. J'ai vu qu'il te regardait, insista Nott sèchement.

Scorpius pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, brûlants. Dorian lui parlait comme s'il prononçait une accusation.  
\- Arrête Dorian, dit-il se tournant vers lui, on dirait un mari jaloux qui pense que sa femme le trompe avec un autre. Oui le plus jeune des fils Potter était avec moi. Nous avons un peu discuté. Il voulait me rencontrer je pense. Il s'est montré amical. Et moi détestable bien sûr. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Dorian en riant, assez méprisant. Il voulait faire « ami ami » avec toi cet imbécile ?

Scorpius ne le quittait pas des yeux, et secoua doucement la tête, un peu déçu.  
« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça avec les Potter. On aura peut-être besoin d'eux, dit doucement Scorpius.

\- Besoin d'eux..., cracha Dorian, en secouant la tête.

\- Albus Potter est un serpentard et il est populaire. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est un peu le Prince de Serpentard. Il a succédé à mon père, dit Scorpius en souriant.

Dorian sourit malgré lui. Il portait une grande affection à Drago qui avait soigné son visage et avait pris soin de lui pendant toutes ces années.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, rajouta Scorpius avec tristesse, nous serons sûrement des Serpentards. Je sais que les maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigles, Poufsouffle n'aimeraient pas accueillir un Malfoy, mais à Serpentard se trouvent les personnes qui pensent que les membres de ma famille sont des traitres et des lâches. Potter pourrait nous aider à les garder tranquille s'il est de notre côté.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Nott, en se rapprochant et en passant son bras derrière Scorpius.

\- Non bien sûr que non, dit Scorpius en souriant, en se collant un peu plus au jeune homme. C'est ça que tu veux entendre, n'est-ce pas Dorian ?

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dorian et ferma les yeux, réconforté par la chaleur de leur deux corps. Il était habitué à cette proximité. Nott avait sa propre chambre au château et au Manoir maintenant, mais il s'endormait souvent dans le lit de Malfoy, une jambe et un bras par-dessus son corps et son visage dans le creux de cou de Scorpius. Ils dormaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Au début cela n'avait pas posé de problème à Scorpius, l'innocence de leur âge ne lui permettait pas de penser que les gestes entre eux puissent être déplacés. Mais Dorian devenait de plus en plus « expressif » et caressant. L'adolescence et ses découvertes sans doute… Scorpius le repoussait toujours avec douceur, mais Dorian souriait et lui disait que ce n'était rien, qu'il le trouvait beau et c'est tout. 

Mais, tout avait changé l'année dernière quand c'était arrivé… quand l'un des professeurs qui leur enseignait la magie au château avait fait ça.

Scorpius n'avait rien dit mais Nott avait deviné, quand le soir même dans la chambre, Scorpius avait tremblé quand Dorian s'était allongé près de lui et l'avait repoussé violemment. Nott était resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le professeur ne revint jamais. Et Dorian et Scorpius ne parlèrent jamais de ce qui c'était passé. Mais jamais plus les caresses de Dorian ne furent « innocentes » pour Scorpius.

« Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de Potter pour nous aider, je resterai avec toi pour te protéger tu sais ? » dit soudain Dorian en posant sa tête contre celle de Scorpius.

Il prit la main du jeune garçon et examina la bague en argent et y posa un baiser.

Gêné, Scorpius retira sa main et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dorian.

« Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te battre, tu ne sais pas négocier, tu n'es pas bon pour ça, dit Scorpius en se levant, et épousseta sa veste. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger Dorian. Arrêtes de te prendre pour mon sauveur. Tu sais que ça m'agace. »

Il fit signe à Dorian de le suivre alors qu'il sortait du parc. Il commençait à se faire tard et il voulait rentrer.

Dorian se mit à rire et se leva pour rejoindre Scorpius.  
« Négocier ? Tu penses que Potter en est capable ? demanda-il quand il fut à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Tu as vu le regard des clients du restaurant, leur regard haineux envers nous, tu penses vraiment que ton héros sans cicatrice au front va pouvoir calmer tout ce beau monde. »

Scorpius ne dit rien et accéléra le pas pour distancer Nott. Il détestait lorsque Dorian se montrait sarcastique. Mais le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa brusquement contre une voiture moldue garée le long du trottoir où il marchait. Scorpius hoqueta sous le choc, et une fine douleur apparue dans dos. Nott s'approcha et maintint Scorpius contre la voiture pour le forcer à l'écouter.

« On nous a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer, que c'était sûr pour nous, dit-il lentement d'un air menaçant, mais rien n'a changé Scorpius. Ce sont les mêmes !

Souleva ses longues mèches noires pour découvrir la cicatrice qui défigurait son œil gauche. Les yeux de Scorpius se remplir de larmes et il les détourna. Nott recula doucement et lâcha Scorpius.

« Ce sont les mêmes, répéta-il avec tristesse, fixant le sol. Ils ont grandi c'est tout. »

Scorpius s'approcha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.  
« C'est fini ça Dorian, lui dit-il avec tendresse, il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? demanda Dorian, saisissant brusquement Scorpius par la taille et l'attira à lui. Tu as guéri, toi ?  
\- Arrêtes Dorian ! Gémit Scorpius, en essayant de le repoussant.

Nott le lâcha et recula. Malfoy tremblait. Il entoura son corps de ses bras comme pour se protéger.  
-Excuse-moi… mais ne me demandes pas quelque chose que tu es incapable de faire, dit Dorian.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlèrent, plongés dans leurs souvenirs et leurs doutes.  
\- On est vraiment dans un sale état, dit Scorpius avec un sourire triste.

Dorian lui rendit son sourire. Scorpius lui prit la main et commença à marcher en l'entrainant avec lui d'un pas enjoué.  
« Tu as raison, dit –il à Dorian. Allons danser et boire, je crois qu'on en a besoin. Mais pas plus d'une heure. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	4. Abandonnique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre se découpe en plusieurs phases.  
> 1) Veille du Départ, 2) Plateforme 9 3/4, 3) long voyage en train, 4) arrivée à Poudlard, 5) Attribution des maisons pour Scorpius et Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'ambiance,  
> Veille de Poudlard: Hyacinthe de Thomas Fersen (sonne bien avec l'ambiance de la maison)  
> Tout le passage du train: Paperthin hymn de Anberlin  
> Arrivée du train à Poudlard: Bad Things de Jace Everett (True Blood)  
> Après l'attribution des maisons: Sweet Beliefs de Cyann and Ben

1) Dimanche soir, la veille du départ pour Poudlard.

« M'man, est-ce que tu as vu mon pull noir à col roulé »

\- Oui Lily, le chat est en train de dormir dessus dans la salle à manger, cria Ginny du bas des escaliers pour que sa voix arrive à l'étage supérieur. Al, vérifie que tu as bien pris tous tes livres de cours cette fois. James, je vérifierai le contenu de ta valise avant le départ, j'ai promis au Professeur McGonagall que tu n'emmènerais pas les inventions de farces et attrapes de ton oncle à Poudlard cette année. »

Ginny était à bout de souffle. Trois enfants et chaque année le départ pour Poudlard transformait la maison en usine à gaz sur le point d'exploser. A la veille du départ, tout le monde s'activait pour retrouver ses affaires.

« Chaque année, on dit qu'on commencera à faire les valises le vendredi soir pour être tranquille le weekend, dit –elle en s'affalant dans le fauteuil vert près de la cheminée.

\- Et chaque année on s'y prend à la dernière minute, » fit remarquer Harry qui s'était lui aussi réfugié dans le salon pour échapper au branlebas de combat de l'étage d'au-dessus.

Albus revérifia pour la cinq fois le contenu de sa valise. Il avait tous ses livres, pour les cours obligatoires, potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et métamorphoses. A la fin de sa deuxième année, il avait choisi l'étude des Moldus parce qu'il adorait leurs technologies et surtout le cinéma, et Divination. Il a vite découvert qu'il s'agissait du cours le plus assommant qu'il n'est jamais connu. Il vérifia ensuite l'ensemble de son uniforme, de la robe ornée de bandes vertes et de l'écusson de Serpentard à la cravate rayée. Et enfin, les jeans qu'il adorait porter, t-shirts, pulls et sous-vêtements. Tout était là. Il plaça également dans sa valise des magazines sur les parutions des derniers balais et des revues de sport qui se mettaient à jour automatiquement, pour suivre les résultats de son équipe de Quidditch.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait son exemplaire de « Quidditch Games++ » il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait disparu. Il poussa un râle de frustration, et sans hésiter, se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Il trouva celui-ci affalé sur son lit au côté de Lily, tous deux occupés à lire un magazine people.  
« Vous ne devriez pas lire ça, c'est dans ce genre de magazine qu'on trouve les pires saloperies sur notre famille, dit-il en s'approchant du bureau de son frère, espérant y apercevoir sa revue de sport.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit sa jeune sœur, James est encore dedans.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Oui un peu, à cause de la crise que m'a tapé Kathleen hier au club quand je l'ai quitté, dit-James, mais ils parlent surtout de Scorpius et de son nouveau petit-ami.

Albus se figea, une étrange sensation traversait sa colonne vertébrale et une douleur sourde apparue au creux de son ventre.  
« Un nouveau petit ami ?

\- Ouais regarde, » dit-Lily en arrachant le magazine des mains de son frère et en le tendant à Albus. Celui le prit et examina la photo en première page.

Le magazine datait d'aujourd'hui. Scorpius était visible au premier plan. Il avait un verre à la main et était assis sur les genoux d'un jeune homme qui embrassait son épaule. Albus reconnut tout de suite l'individu, c'était un acteur anglais connu dans le monde des Sorciers, Adam Rice. Albus n'était pas surpris. Scorpius était connu pour avoir des relations avec des personnalités très en vogue et des célébrités.

« Il sort avec lui, vous croyez ? demanda Lily à ses deux frères en reprenant la revue que lui tendait Albus.

-L'amour de Lily sort avec Malfoy ! Jalouse sœurette ? demanda James en riant.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit la jeune fille, en lançant le magazine dans la tête de son frère. Et même si c'était le cas, Malfoy ne garde jamais une relation. La seule qui aurait pu être sérieuse c'était celle avec Lev Danilovich et elle a duré quoi ? Deux semaines ?

Albus se souvenait très bien de ce scandale. Lev Danilovich était un grand joueur de Quidditch. En Mai dernier, les Malfoy vinrent assister à la Coupe de Quidditch du Monde des Sorciers, sans doute pour anticiper leur rentrée dans le Monde des Sorciers. Lors de l'évènement, Scorpius fit un pari avec la nouvelle star de l'équipe russe de Quidditch pendant le match le plus important contre l'équipe anglaise.  
Le pari était simple : « si tu gagnes, je te laisserai me sauter »… et l'équipe russe gagna avec une victoire écrasante.

Lev et Scorpius restèrent ensemble deux semaines et le Russe semblait très attaché à Malfoy mais celui-ci mit fin à sa relation avec le jeune joueur assez rapidement. Lev fut dévasté par cette rupture, et écœuré par Scorpius, qui en fait, Lev l'avoua plus tard, ne l'avait jamais laissé le toucher.

« Malfoy est un petit con, dit James en regardant la photo, il s'amuse avec les mecs, leur promet pleins de choses puis les jette en ne leur donnant rien. Il me dégoute.

\- Alors que toi James tu tiens toujours tes promesses, dit Lily, quand tu dis à quelqu'un que tu vas la ou le sauter, tu le fais forcément. Le problème c'est que tu le promets à un peu trop de personnes.

-T'as pas une valise à faire l'emmerdeuse ? rétorqua son frère en la poussant du lit avec son pied. Lily lui fit un doigt en souriant et sortie de la pièce.

« J'adore ma sœur », dit James en riant et se tourna vers Albus, « t'es venu pour quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, mon « Quidditch Games ++ »…

\- Dans ma valise qui est fermée, l'interrompit James, tu l'auras à Poudlard.

\- N'oublies pas de me le rendre, soupira Albus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Hey Al, attends. »

James se leva et s'approcha de son frère.  
« T'as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? De rester loin de Malfoy ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, car la porte était restée ouverte.

\- James, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Ouais j'y ai pensé mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'approcherais de Malfoy ? s'exaspéra Albus.

\- Parce que j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Avec son physique, il attire l'attention ce môme et toi, tu fais partie des gens qui le regardent un peu trop. Et je t'ai dit, si les choses tournent mal il ne faut pas que tu sois dans le mauvais camp.

\- Tu délires, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances ou ce que tu sais, mais tu devrais faire gaffe parce que si les « choses tournent mal » comme tu dis, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à Papa. Et les préjugés à la con il apprécie moyennement.

\- Je suis dans rien du tout Al, » dit calmement James. Il sourit et posa les deux sur les épaules de son frère, en approchant son visage du sien. « Je t'avertis c'est tout. Ce serait con que tu te retrouves seul alors que Malfoy n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Jamais il ne sera proche d'un Potter. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Albus, mal à l'aise de la proximité de son frère qui était plus grand que lui. Il se sentait dominé.

-Oh je le sais, dit James en relâchant son frère. Il se rallongea sur le lit et reprit le magazine. Je n'oublierais pas de te rendre ta revue quand on sera rentré au château, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Albus resta quelques instants figé à examiner son frère puis sortit de la chambre.

James regardait encore la photo de Scorpius et passa doucement les doigts sur son image.  
« Tu vas me le payer » murmura-t-il avant d'arracher la page, de la chiffonner et de marquer un panier dans la poubelle de bureau.  
________________________________________  
2) King's Cross Station, lundi matin

Il faisait exceptionnel froid et humide en ce lundi 1er septembre et la plateforme 9 ¾ était bondée de jeunes sorciers et de leur famille, de valises et d'animaux de compagnies. L'express pour Poudlard était déjà à quai mais il n'était pas encore onze heures. 

Certains étudiants montaient à bord du train et s'agglutinaient aux fenêtres pour faire des signes à leur famille, d'autres restaient à quai pour profiter de derniers moments avec leurs parents qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant les vacances de décembre.

Sur le départ, les Potter et Weasley partageaient leurs derniers instants en famille.  
« N'oubliez pas de passer nos amitiés à Neville et Hagrid… et au professeur McGonagall et professeur Slughorn », dit Harry en lançant un sort sur les valises de Lily pour les rendre plus légères.

\- Cette année c'est au tour d'Hugo de passer le bonjour à Poudlard, dit Rose soulagée que son fardeau de l'année dernière soit passé.

-Teddy prendra le train avec nous ?

-Non Hugo, répondit Hermione à son fils, Teddy est déjà à Poudlard depuis hier comme tous les autres professeurs.

\- Il sera responsable d'une maison ? » demanda Hugo qui triait ses cartes chocogrenouilles dans l'espoir de pouvoir échanger celles qu'il avait en double pour finir sa collection.

«Non certaine pas, s'exclama Ron, c'est déjà incroyable qu'il soit professeur de sortilèges à 22 ans même s'il est très talentueux. »

James se tourna vers son frère et lui murmura :  
« Si Teddy croit que je vais lui donner du « Monsieur Lupin » il se goure complètement. »

Le jeune homme vit alors que les adultes avaient entendu ces paroles et le regardaient les sourcils froncés.  
« Quoi ?, dit James en haussant les épaule, « non mais c'est vrai, le type qui mettait des grenouilles mortes dans mes chaussures quand j'avais 10 ans va être mon professeur de sortilèges. Je ne vais quand même pas le prendre au sérieux ! »

A ce moment, un groupe de jeunes sorcières passèrent à côté d'eux, en lançant des regards langoureux aux deux frères Potter.  
« Je sens que cette année va me plaire » murmura James en regardant les jeunes filles s'éloigner.

Il sentit la main de sa mère le frapper derrière la tête avant même d'entendre sa voix.  
« Concentre-toi sur tes B.U.S.E, James. On attend des résultats plus que satisfaisants de ta part »dit Ginny d'une voix ferme où on discernait pourtant une pointe d'amusement.

James grommelait quand quelque chose attira son regard. Albus sut tout de suite ce qu'avait vu son frère et suivit son regard.

Les Malfoy étaient là, Scorpius et ses parents, ainsi que Dorian et son père.

Ils restaient un peu à l'écart des autres sorciers, et les personnes qui passaient, laissaient une certaine distance entre eux et la famille et ne manquaient pas de leur lancer des regards soupçonneux.

« Curieux comme réaction, remarqua Ginny, ce ne sont pas les premiers enfants de Mangemorts à aller à Poudlard, les rejetons de Macnair et Goyle y sont aussi.

-C'est la venue de Malfoy qui les intrigue, dit Ron. Après tout, Lucius était le chef des Mangemorts et Drago le plus jeune serviteur de Voldemort.

\- Nott est venu accompagner son fils, remarqua Harry. J'aurais cru qu'il serait resté à l'écart.

\- Sa mère n'est pas venue ? demanda Ginny.

\- Elle est morte, elle était alcoolique, dit Ron. »

Rose se tourna vers son père visiblement choquée et demanda si l'alcool l'avait tué.  
« Si on veut, répondit Harry, alors qu'elle était ivre, elle est tombée dans la salle de bain et s'est cognée la tête contre le rebord du lavabo. Elle était trop soûle pour comprendre la gravité de sa blessure. Elle a mis une serviette autour de sa tête avant d'aller se coucher et elle s'est vidée de son sang pendant la nuit. Je crois que Dorian était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. »

Quelle mort stupide, se dit Albus malgré lui.

Il regardait Dorian qui semblait totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, le dos droit. Son père se tenait à ses côtés. C'était un homme brun et grand, il aurait pu être beau, mais son teint était blâfard, presque maladif et lui enlevait tout éclat. Non loin de lui se trouvait la mère de Scorpius, une belle femme il était vrai, mais il émanait de sa personne une froideur déconcertante. Drago Malfoy discutait avec son fils. 

Soudain Drago Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui croisa son regard, et Albus rougit et détourna les yeux.  
« Si quelque chose ne va pas, dit Malfoy à son fils, appelle-moi tout de suite. »

« Je sais papa mais ça ira, tu verras. »

« Et même s'il ne se passe rien, écris-moi. »

Drago Malfoy regarda son fils de 14 ans dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Il était heureux et fier car Scorpius avait sa place à Poudlard, comme tous les Malfoy, et il avait eu honte de le priver de cet honneur pendant trois ans, même si ce fut pour son bien. Mais maintenant, à l'heure du départ, il avait peur. Les regards ne lui avaient pas échappé, les gens qui les bousculaient « par accident » non plus. Et Scorpius n'avait pas la carrure pour se battre. Il lui ressemblait, mais il avait pris le corps svelte de sa mère, et de longues jambes. Il était trop ravissant pour que ce soit un avantage. Il pensait que c'était un nouveau fardeau de plus à porter pour le jeune garçon. Ses os était menus, ses poignets fragiles et ses doigts fins. S'il y avait une bagarre… il ne gagnerait pas.

Heureusement qu'il sait courir très très vite, se dit-il.

Il tira doucement sur les cheveux de son fils pour lui pencher la tête en arrière.  
« Pas de maquillage aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Scorpius sourit et pinça la main de son père pour que celui-ci le lâche. « Tu te tiendras tranquille ?».

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Drago avait toléré tous les excès de son fils tant qu'ils avaient vécu en sécurité, pensant que les frasques de Scorpius et Dorian étaient une sorte de crise d'identité puisque ceux-ci étaient forcés de vivre loin des leurs la plupart du temps et ne se sentaient pas totalement à l'aise dans le monde moldu. Il avait expliqué aux deux jeunes gens qu'il attendait une autre attitude de leur part depuis qu'ils étaient de retour.

La publication d'une photo de Scorpius la veille ne l'avait pas rassuré…

« Papa, ils nous regardent, » dit Scorpius en indiquant discrètement le clan Potter-Weasley de la tête.

Drago se tourna et reconnut des visages familiers. Il les salua rapidement, puis se détourna.  
« Beaucoup trop de têtes rousses… dit-il à Scorpius, je ne devrais pas être surpris, ils ont toujours eu tendance à se multiplier rapidement. Et je crois que Weasley commence à avoir des cheveux blancs. Vivre avec Granger, ça doit user sans doute… »

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Albus Potter », dit brusquement Scorpius.

Drago fut surpris par la soudaine révélation de son fils, non parce que l'information était incroyable –quoi que la pointe qui s'était formé dans son estomac n'était pas très agréable-, mais parce que Scorpius semblait y attacher de l'importance.  
-Vraiment ? dit-t-il finalement. Et que t'as dit le jeune Potter 

-Il a dit qu'il n'était pas mon ennemi. »

Intéressant… Drago regarda Albus. Le jeune garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son père à son âge. Avec quelques changements cependant. Albus était mieux nourri et n'avait pas le corps maigre d'Harry Potter adolescent. Il n'avait pas non plus la célèbre cicatrice imprimée sur le front, ni de lunette. Et il semblait plus réfléchit et plus doux.

Un beau jeune homme, admit Drago avec réticence…  
« Un Serpentard il parait ? »

Scorpius acquiesça.

« Les Potter sont des aimants à problème, soupira Drago, mais ce ne sont pas des menteurs. S'il t'a dit cela, alors crois-le.»

Scorpius hocha la tête, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

En observant son fils, Drago eu la désagréable impression d'avoir donné son consentement à quelque chose qui le dépasser.

Le train siffla soudain, et le cœur de Drago se serra ; c'était le départ.

Dorian se tourna vers son père, qui lui posa la main sur les cheveux avec douceur, mais ne fit aucun geste de plus vers lui, comme toujours.

Il se tourna alors vers Drago qui posa les mains sur ses épaules en un geste de réconfort.  
« N'oublies pas de vivre et de t'amuser Dorian, tu ne pars pas en guerre, tu vas dans une école.» Dorian sourit et hocha la tête. Drago lui emprisonna le visage dans ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis le relâcha. Dorian prit sa valise et celle de Scorpius et se dirigea vers le train.

Astoria déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, et lui souhaita bon voyage, sans plus de cérémonie; feindre l'affection était fatiguant après tout. Malfoy se retourna vers son père et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Le train siffla une nouvelle fois et Drago lâcha son fils et le poussa vers le train. Scorpius rejoignit Dorian qui l'attendait devant la porte ouverte du compartiment et ils montèrent ensemble, alors même que le train commençait à avancer.

Nott et Astoria quittaient déjà la plateforme. Drago attendait que le train disparaisse totalement, quand il aperçut Blaise Zabini qui s'approchait.

Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête.  
« C'est dur de laisser partir ses mômes, » dit-il.

Drago acquiesça mais ne répondit pas.

« Ça ira tu verras, continua Zabini, il ne sera pas seul. Nott et mon fils sont là. Et les autres aussi.

-Je sais…  
-Je t'offre un verre ?

-A onze heures ? »

Blaise osa les épaules.

-Okay.  
________________________________________  
3) L'express pour Poudlard.

« Tu vas voir si tes vipères ont passé un bon été ? »

« Va jouer avec tes chatons débiles James. »

James éclata de rire et lança un clin d'œil joueur à son frère, avant de rejoindre Ross Finnigan et sa bande de Gryffondor. C'était comme cela que son frère et lui fonctionnait, avec une rivalité qui restait saine.

Albus se dirigea vers le wagon que les Serpentards s'étaient attribués, et que personne ne leur disputait d'ailleurs. Il voulait voir son équipe, en particulier les deux principaux poursuiveurs. Les essais n'étaient pas encore passés mais contrairement au règlement, Albus savait déjà qui il désirait dans son équipe. Et puis, il avait vu Scorpius entrer dans le compartiment des Serpentards…

Les autres étudiants le saluaient sur son passage, et des filles le regardaient avec insistance, avant de rire doucement entre elles, gênées. Albus sourit malgré lui, même s'il savait qu'elles fantasmaient beaucoup sur son père quand elles le regardaient.

Il entra enfin dans le wagon des Serpentards. Alors même qu'il permettrait la voiture, Kyle Goyle lui lança un regard noir, et cracha dans l'allée, haineux. Albus détestait ce type et sa bande qui donnait mauvaise réputation aux Serpentards. Les pourris dont parlait James, c'était eux. Des « pur sangs » dégénérés, et la consanguinité n'avait pas amélioré leurs talents magiques. Et cet imbécile était le fruit de l'union de Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, des individus que les adultes de sa famille avaient bien connu.

Linz Carlson et Aaron Briani, les futurs poursuiveurs vinrent tous de suite à sa rencontre, fusillant Goyle du regard, qui finit par les ignorer. Ils parlèrent de l'été et de leur match à venir quand Albus aperçut Victor Zabini qui discutait avec Dorian Nott.

Albus songea un instant à les ignorer mais Victor s'approcha pour lui serrer la main :  
« Hey Potter, alors comment s'est passé l'été ?

-Parfait, mais Poudlard m'a manqué. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été nommé préfet cette année.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas si c'est un cadeau en 5ème année avec les B.U.S.E en juin. Au fait, voici Dorian Nott, il sera en 5ème année aussi. Nott, t'as dû entendre parler d'Albus Potter ?

-De nom seulement, répondit Dorian, le regard brillant, comme tout le monde. »

Et à la surprise d'Albus, il lui tend la main. Albus hésita un instant et tendit la sienne.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Albus en lui serrant.

\- De même, répondit Dorian poliment, mais la force qu'il mettait dans sa main n'avait rien en commun avec son ton doucereux.

Il va me broyer les doigts… se dit Albus.

Dorian le lâcha finalement, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
« On aura l'occasion de se reparler Potter, pour les essais de Quidditch par exemple ».

Nous y voilà…

«Tu veux jouer ? Parfait, je te mettrais sur les listes de Serpentard, après l'attribution de ta maison. »

Nott hocha à la tête, satisfait, puis se tourna vers Victor. Albus s'éclipsa avec soulagement.

Il traversa le wagon et trouva enfin Malfoy dans l'un des compartiments du fond. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette moldue. Calme, il regardait le paysage défiler.

Quand Albus ouvrit le compartiment, il sursauta, et dans un geste de panique, il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre.  
« Oh c'est toi ! Arrêtes de me faire peur » s'exclama le jeune garçon en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

« Désolé, dit Albus en souriant, je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de te surprendre.

-C'est malin, j'ai cru que tu étais un préfet ou je ne sais quoi et j'ai jeté ma clope. »

Albus se mit à rire devant l'air réellement déçu du garçon.  
« Ne te crois pas sauver parce que ce n'est que moi, je pourrais te dénoncer, tu sais ? »dit-il en entrant dans le compartiment.

Scorpius tourna doucement la tête vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres:  
« Essaies seulement Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton de défi.

\- Tu me menaces ? demanda Albus en riant, joueur, et s'installa en face de lui.

Scorpius sourit et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas. Il était un peu surprit de l'audace et de l'assurance de Potter, amusé aussi.

A Poudlard, Potter était dans son élément et il était très différent du jeune garçon hésitant qu'il avait rencontré au restaurant. Mais rien d'autre n'avait changé, les mêmes yeux verts brillants, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage viril mais tendre, et des lèvres généreuses… Il était beau.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Potter le regardait pendant qu'il l'étudiait et il se mit à rougir, chose assez honteuse, car un Malfoy ne rougit pas !

Décidé à le cacher, il chercha dans sa poche de pantalon une autre cigarette, qu'il alluma de la pointe de sa baguette.  
« Tu en fumes beaucoup ? »

Scorpius sourit en exhalant la fumée.  
« Non, sauf quand on me fait peur et que je les jette par la fenêtre sans les avoir terminé, là forcément le compte augmente. »

Albus ricana doucement, mais baissa la tête en un signe de repentir, ce qui fit sourire Scorpius qui continua :  
« Je fume moins depuis que je suis rentrée, et en soirée surtout. De toute façon je doute que je puisse en trouver à Poudlard, je profite des derniers moments de plaisir.

\- Tu peux trouver n'importe quoi à Poudlard, dit Albus en lui lança un clin d'œil, et tu peux expérimenter pas mal de chose, alors ne t'inquiète pour tes « moments de plaisirs ».

Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Albus le troubla, et Scorpius passa doucement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est bon à savoir, dit-il enfin, décidé à ignorer les sous-tendus que son esprit méfiant décelait dans le discours d'Albus.

Potter se leva de son siège et se plaça en face de lui. Il prit la cigarette de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres en regardant Scorpius dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, Scorpius se perdit dans ses pupilles émeraude. Il détourna les siens.

Albus souffla une longue pouffé et sourit :  
« Tu ne soutiens jamais le regard ? »

Scorpius était sur le point de répliquer, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et Goyle entra, flanquait deux autres types.

« Hey Malfoy, t'as vu ça ? » dit-il en lançant une page chiffonnée d'un magazine sur les genoux de Malfoy.

Albus devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Malfoy déplia la page : c'était la photo de lui et d'Adam Rice, qui avait été publiée la veille.

« Et ce n'est pas la photo la plus vulgaire qui circule sur toi. Tu as déjà une sacré réputation de «garce», avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de Poudlard. »

Malfoy resta impassible en regardant la photo. Puis il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Kyle Goyle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit assez proche pour l'entendre respirer. La proximité semblait mettre Goyle mal à l'aise, troublé par le visage de Scorpius à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose Goyle, dit Scorpius d'une voix douce, presque sensuelle, cette photo n'est pas vulgaire, elle est indiscrète. Ce qui est vulgaire en revanche, c'est lorsque ta chienne de mère fait des avances à mon père dès qu'elle a un peu bu, alors ton papa est juste à côté. »

Goyle pâlit soudain, puis son visage devint rouge de colère la seconde suivante.

Enragé, il chargea sur Scorpius qui se jeta rapidement contre la fenêtre du compartiment,… alors qu'Albus s'interposait entre lui et Goyle, ce qui lui valut de prendre sa droite massive en plein visage.

Fou de douleur, Albus resta penché en avant, les mains sur sa bouche et son nez qui saignaient abondamment.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je visais Potter » gémit Goyle qui recula, visiblement choqué d'avoir frappé le capitaine de Serpentard. Ces amis avaient déjà quitté le compartiment, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

La souffrance était insupportable, et Albus ne parvenait plus à voir distinctement, son cerveau n'enregistrait que la souffrance. Son nez était sans doute cassé. Il palpa la poche de sa veste, y trouva sa baguette et visa son visage avant de murmurer une incantation. Un lourd craquement se fit entendre et une nouvelle douleur atroce parcourut son visage. Puis son nez, auparavant fracturé, fut moins douloureux.

Alors que sa vision revenait, il sentit des mains tendres se poser sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'allonger sur la baquette du compartiment. Ces mêmes mains essayaient de retirer les siennes de son visage.

« Laisse-moi regarder » dit une voix douce. C'était la voix de Scorpius. Il cligna des yeux et pu enfin le distinguer. Il était penché au-dessus de lui et déchirait une serviette en larges morceaux. Il en prit un, le roula puis pris sa baguette et la pointa sur le tissu avant de murmurer « Aqua pareo ».

Il posa alors le morceau de serviette humide sur les lèvres d'Albus. La sensation était piquante, ses lèvres devaient être fendues.  
« Tu es moins rapide que Dorian, » constata Scorpius en riant doucement.

« Désolé si je ne sais pas me battre comme lui », dit amèrement Albus, alors qui se détendait sous les attentions de Scorpius, « J'ai moins d'entrainement sans doute.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé tout de même », lui dit Scorpius, avec un sourire.

Il prit un autre morceau de serviette, murmura la même formule pour humidifier le tissu et essaya à nouveau d'enlever le sang du visage d'Albus.  
« Mais toi tu n'aurais pas pu encaisser le coup que je me suis pris », dit Albus alors que Scorpius enlevait les lignes de sang sur sa joue, « pourquoi tu l'as provoqué alors que tu n'aurais jamais pu te battre avec lui. »

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et sembla sur le point de répondre, mais se résigna.  
« Quoi ? demanda Albus, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il continuait à nettoyer le sang, le regard un peu triste.

Albus repoussa sa main et se redressa soudain et le regard dure. Il fixait Scorpius, qui se tenait encore à genoux, à côté de la banquette.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. Tu savais que j'allais m'interposer, dit-il sèchement, tu l'as provoqué, tu l'as rendu fou de rage, mais tu t'en fichais car tu savais que tu ne serais pas blessé ! »

\- Je n'en savais rien ! » dit Scorpius. Il se leva et jeta la serviette sur le siège à côté d'Albus. Il recula et s'assit sur la banquette qui faisait face au jeune Potter. « Je n'en savais rien, répéta-t-il sans le regarder, j'espérais que tu le fasses. » Il semblait fragile à nouveau, faussement fragile.

\- Génial, dit-Albus en prenant le tissu que Scorpius avait laissé pour s'essuyer ses lèvres sanglantes, alors toi tu te permets d'avoir une grande gueule et c'est les autres qui encaissent les coups.

-Personne ne t'obligeait à intervenir ! s'énerva Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? demanda Albus hors de lui, que je le regarde te cogner sans rien faire ?

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il me frappe ? cria soudain Scorpius en se levant, les yeux brillants, je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu as agis parce que tu l'as voulu, ne me reproches pas tes choix Potter !

Albus ricana, sans humour. Il se leva en fixant Scorpius, désabusé. Sa bouche était encore emplit de sang et il cracha par terre. Il s'approcha de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. S'il se penchait un peu, il pourrait l'embrasser…

La respiration de Scorpius s'accéléra, et Albus se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.  
« Je veux bien t'aider, dit-il, mais je ne suis pas ton jouet, ni ton bouclier humain. Quand tu auras appris à respecter ce genre de chose, viens me voir. »

Avec cela, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit.

Scorpius resta debout pendant un moment, seul à fixer le vide. Une étrange et amère sensation emplissait son ventre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se tourna soudain, croyant que Potter revenait mais c'était Dorian qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as vu ? dit-il en s'affalant sur la banquette, Potter s'est fait cassé la figure ».

Scorpius soupira en s'asseyant à ses côtés, avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'aimerais bien savoir qui lui a refait le portrait, rajouta Dorian.

-C'est Goyle, dit Scorpius à travers ses mains.

\- Okay, dit Nott doucement, et tu le sais parce que…?

\- Tu as vu Nicolas? le coupa Scorpius, désireux de couper court à la conversation.

Nott le regarda, suspicieux, mais enchaina :  
« Non je n'ai pas vu ton cousin, il est avec d'autres Gryffondor. Bizarre de se dire qu'un Greengrass a pactisé avec les lions. J'aurais voulu le voir avant qu'on arrive, il y a des bouquins qu'il ne m'a pas rendus, et je ne veux pas aller les chercher dans la Tour des Gryffondors - c'est quoi ça ? » Nott se pencha et ramassa la page de magazine qui gisait à ses pieds.

« C'est Goyle qui l'a amené, expliqua Scorpius, c'est de cette photo que mon père nous a parlé hier. Goyle a dit qu'il y'en a d'autres qui circulent. »

Dorian regarda la photo, puis la déchira, en petits coupons, qu'il jeta par terre.  
« Une de moins ».  
________________________________________  
4) Poudlard, au soir de la première nuit de Septembre

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Al ? »

Albus venait à peine de sortir du train quand il croisa James. Il grimaça quand son frère lui saisit le menton pour examiner son visage meurtri.

« Il s'est battu avec Kyle Goyle, expliqua Rose qui tenait les mouchoirs ensanglantés d'Albus.

\- Cet imbécile a frappé un peu fort, » expliqua Albus en passant machinalement le bout la langue sur ses lèvres coupées.

James le lâcha, et soupira. « J'espère que tu lui as mis une bonne raclée.

\- Non pas vraiment » dit Albus, puis en rencontrant le regard interloqué de son frère, il ajouta: « le coup n'était pas pour moi, okay ? Disons que je me suis interposé à un moment critique.

\- Interposé… répéta James, pour qui ? »

Albus était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit des murmures et des ricanements derrière lui. Scorpius était sorti du train, et Nott se tenait près de lui. Ils traversaient le quai, suivit des regards et des sifflements d'étudiants.

« Hey Malfoy, je ne suis pas un acteur mais j'adorerais que tu t'asseyes sur mes genoux » lança un sixième année, dont les amis riaient.

Dorian se crispa mais Scorpius posa une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers le type et lui répliqua « Si tu veux, et pendant ce temps Nott apprendra à ta copine ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec».

Éclats de rires.

Le sixième année, furieux, commençait à s'avancer vers Scorpius, et Dorian serrait déjà les poings, quand Hagrid apparut au milieu de la foule des élèves. Bien qu'il ne fût pas conscient de la tension du groupe, sa seule présence interrompit toute violence. Le sixième année recula et mima « plus tard» avec ses lèvres, en regardant Scorpius d'un œil sombre et en ignorant superbement Dorian. Hagrid indiqua les bateaux aux premiers années alors que les autres étudiants se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

Dorian et Scorpius montèrent dans une des calèches et Scorpius fut surpris de s'apercevoir que Potter et une Weasley étaient montés dans la même calèche… ainsi que James Potter.

Celui-ci le regarda fixement, sans que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion, et Scorpius soutint son regard, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi indifférents que ceux de James.

Oui je me souviens de toi se dit-il.

Potter esquissa un sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait. Et détourna le regard.

C'est alors que Malfoy aperçut le château. Il ne dit rien mais son visage trahit son émerveillement.

« C'est beau n'est-ce- pas ? » Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle continua : « c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu faire le voyage des premières années en bateaux, c'est encore plus impressionnant ». 

Scorpius lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. 

Elle lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Je suis en 4ème année à Serdaigle. ».  
Scorpius lui serra la main. « Scorpius Malfoy, 4ème année et sans doute à Serpentard ». 

Il se tourna alors vers Dorian, qui ignorait la conversation, et semblait déterminé à ne pas y prendre part. Il soupira, le montra du pouce et ajouta « ça c'est Dorian Nott». 

Rose lui sourit.

Elle tenait à la main des tissus mouillés de sang et Scorpius ressentit à nouveau cette fine douleur dans le creux du ventre. Il se tourna alors vers Albus. Celui-ci le regardait, son visage beau malgré les lèvres fendues et un peu bleuté sur le côté gauche. 

Scorpius lui sourit timidement, mais Albus détourna le regard, l'air troublé. Scorpius se détourna et se concentra sur le paysage.

Arrivé au château, la directrice Mc Gonagall demanda à Nott et Malfoy d'attendre que les autres élèves soient rentrés dans la grande salle, avant d'y pénétrer eux-mêmes.  
Le choixpeau leur attribuera leur maison avant les premières pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas longtemps à attendre. 

Quand tous les élèves eurent pénétré dans le château, la directrice les amena dans la Grande Salle. 

A peine entrés, Scorpius et Dorian levèrent les yeux au plafond, un plafond magique, comme le leur avait raconté Drago, qui représentait une magnifique nuit étoilée. 

Mais en baissant les yeux, la réalité était toute autre. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

Malgré lui, Scorpius eu un mouvement de recul, un désir brûlant de s'enfuir de ces lieux, mais Dorian, sentant sa peur lui saisit la main, et lui caressa doucement le dos des doigts avec son pouce.

La directrice, derrière un pupitre où était sculpté un hibou d'or, leur fit signe d'approcher.

Dorian, tenant toujours la main de Scorpius, traversa la salle sous les regards et les murmures des autres élèves, et ils s'arrêtèrent aux bas des marches. 

En haut des escaliers, devant les tables où siégeaient les professeurs, se trouvait un tabouret. Le professeur Londubat entra alors dans la grande salle, portant le Choixpeau Magique, suivi de tous les premiers années. Il monta les escaliers et attendit à côté du tabouret.

« C'est à vous monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes le premier » dit le professeur McGonagall.

Scorpius respira profondément alors que Nott le tira doucement par la main pour le mener vers les escaliers. Quand sa main quitta la sienne, il se sentit vide, et nauséeux. Il arrivait près du siège et s'y assis. 

Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais alors même que celui-ci effeurait son crâne, il cria : SERPENTARD !

Soulagé, Scorpius respira profondément comme si ses poumons n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis les dix dernières minutes. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre mais il regarda Dorian avec un sourire et croisa le regard de Potter, assis à la table des Serpentards, qui inclina légèrement la tête pour le féliciter.

« Monsieur Nott, s'il vous plait, » dit McGonagall en indiquant le tabouret.

Scorpius descendit les escaliers mais ne rejoignit pas sa nouvelle maison et s'arrêta au bas des marches pour attendre Nott. Il se retourna pour regarder Dorian s'asseoir. Le professeur Londubat déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Scorpius s'attendait à ce que l'attribution soit rapide comme elle l'avait été pour lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop long. 

Dorian, qui avait été maître de lui-même jusqu'ici, sembla brusquement mal à l'aise et inquiet et parut plongé dans une lutte intérieure et silencieuse. 

C'est alors que Scorpius comprit : Dorian essayait de négocier avec le Choixpeau.

Soudain, Dorian pâlit, et il soupira : « non…. »

Et le Choixpeau s'exclama : GRYFFONDOR !

« Non ! » s'écria Dorian. Il lança son bras au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa la bouche du chapeau et y enfonça ses ongles. Il l'arracha de sa tête et le jeta violemment à terre. 

Toute l'assemblée se figea de terreur et les premiers années crièrent.

« Arrêtes Dorian !» Scorpius se précipita vers Nott, et l'enserra de ses bras minces pour l'empêcher de piétiner le Chapeau avec fureur. 

Les étudiants commençaient à s'exciter et à se lever. McGonagall demanda le calme avec force et Londubat ramassa le chapeau piétiné.

Quand la salle redevint silencieuse, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants :

« Le choix du Choixpeau magique est sans appel monsieur Nott et aucun excès de rage ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle vous permet d'obtenir votre première retenue. A la prochaine démonstration de fureur, je retirerai également des points à la maison Gryffondor. Maintenant Monsieur Nott veuillez rejoindre votre maison. Vous aussi monsieur Malfoy. »

Dorian acquiesça doucement, vaincu. Il respirait rapidement.

Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Scorpius qui entouraient encore sa taille. Celui-ci lâcha prise. Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble. Autour d'eux, s'élevaient les murmures.

Scorpius se demanda s'il avait un jour était seul ? Quand dans sa vie, Dorian n'avait-il pas été avec lui ? Scorpius ne s'en souvenait même pas. La panique lui serra soudain la poitrine et respirer lui sembla difficile.

Arrivé au centre de l'allée, Dorian aperçut Nicolas Greengrass et Sally Macnair qui lui faisaient signe de s'asseoir avec eux, à la table des Gryffondor. Scorpius le poussa doucement vers eux, les mains tremblantes.

Dorian se tourna vers lui, et Scorpius lui donna son sourire le plus rassurant, sans effet. Nott ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa sa bague d'argent puis il se pencha pour lui murmurer « Restes avec Potter ». 

Il lui lâcha la main, et s'éloigna.

Scorpius, seul, se retourna alors vers la table des Serpentards, et chercha parmi les regards qui le scrutaient, des yeux verts et brillants que ne possédait qu'une personne dans son monde perdu. Il aperçut les yeux d'Albus Potter, qui lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Scorpius se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre s'intitule "Abandonnique". Il s'agit d'une maladie psychologique où l'individu vit dans la peur constante d'être abandonné. Je trouve que cela décrit assez bien Scorpius dans  
> ce chapitre même si c'est une partie de sa personnalité que j'explorai de façon plus approfondie, plus avant dans l'histoire.  
> Oui j'ai mis Dorian à Gryffondor, parce même si c'est un bagarreur, et qu'il a l'âme assombrit par ce qu'il a vécu, il est courageux et protecteur.  
> J'avais plusieurs scénarios en tête mais je pense que Dorian a un cœur de Gryffondor  
> et que Scorpius, à la langue acérée, appartient définitivement à Serpentard.  
> Et pour que mon histoire soit Scorpius/Albus, je dois les séparer...  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	5. L'Art d'Aimer et de Haïr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombre sombre... Poudlard a toujours été un lieu terrible... James, que fais-tu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes personnages sont de plus en plus tordus et de plus en plus torturés, mais c'est comme cela que je les aime.  
> Pour l'ambiance, Heu... disons que j'ai tout écrit en écoutant: All Good things come to an end de Nelly Furtado et je l'ai relu en écoutant la Bo d'Angélique Marquise des Anges, de Michel Magne.  
> Pour les parties dramatiques, vous pouvez écouter aussi la BO de Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé - Slughorn Confession.

Première nuit, premier jour, premiers ennuis.

Albus rangeait ses affaires dans la malle au pied de son nouveau lit, contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Le précédent lit d'Albus était plus éloigné mais il avait demandé à l'un de ses amis de lui céder le sien afin qu'il soit plus proche de Malfoy.

«Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. C'est dur d'arriver en cours d'année. »

Carlson avait hochait la tête avec un sourire entendue devant cette pâle excuse mais il avait accepté.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait le jeune blond, assis sur son nouveau lit, qui feuilletait distraitement le magazine qu'il lui avait prêté. Il n'avait déballé aucune de ses affaires et sa malle de voyage était logée contre le mur à l'abandon.

Durant le repas, Albus l'avait présenté à ses amis qui s'étaient montrés chaleureux mais la conversation était restée superficielle; et après quelques politesses, Scorpius s'est ensuite enfermé dans le mutisme, ne touchant pas à son assiette et lançant de temps en temps des regards vers Dorian qui lui répondait par des sourires. Albus avait détesté cette pointe de douleur qui s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'il regardait les échanges entre les deux garçons. Mais ce qui le troublait d'autant plus, c'était le regard froid qu'échangeait Scorpius avec son frère quand leurs yeux se croisaient. 

« Dis-moi, dit-il en fermant sa malle à clé et en jetant un coup d'œil vers les trois autres occupants de la chambre qui étaient déjà endormis, toi et mon frère, vous vous connaissez ?

-Pas vraiment », dit Scorpius, détaché. Pourtant il avait cessé de tourner les pages et il semblait déconcerté. « On s'est rencontré une fois, continua-t'il. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

\- Il s'est mal comporté ? Tu sais, James peut parfois se montrer brutal et lourd mais il n'est pas méchant.

Scorpius réfléchit quelques instants mais ne détacha pas ses yeux du magazine.  
-Non… dit-il enfin, perdu dans ses souvenirs. En fait, il s'est montré charmant…, du moins au début.

Il ferma la revue et la jeta sur le lit d'Albus en ajoutant :  
« Ton frère n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse ce qu'il veut, comme tous les enfants gâtés, alors quand ça arrive, il se met en colère. »

Il se leva, ouvrit son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes blanches. Albus rougit et détourna les yeux, le temps que Scorpius rentre dans les draps, ne portant que sa chemise. Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa son pyjama et l'enfila rapidement, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un aperçoive la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son sous-vêtement. Il se glissa dans les couvertures et éteignit la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette. Il essayait de faire défiler dans sa tête des images assez grossières qui pourrait faire redescendre son désir ; le chat de Lily, un épisode de l'émission culinaire de sa grand-mère, « pour que le homard soit plus tendre, il faut lui arracher la queue pendant qu'il est vivant… »

« Potter ? entendit-il murmurer dans le noir. Il sursauta, oubliant le homard. C'était la voix de Scorpius bien sûr.

\- C'est Al, répondit-il, mais sa voix était douce.

-… Al… désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train.

-C'est rien, répondit Albus après une courte pause. Bonne nuit. »

Albus ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard dans la nuit, réveillé par ce qui semblait être des pleurs étouffés, provenant du lit de Scorpius. Il alluma une des bougies qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du garçon. Les pleurs avaient cessé.

« Je t'ai entendu. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Scorpius se tourna vers lui et se redressa légèrement, faisant glisser les couvertures, dévoilant ses jambes. Une manche de sa chemise était descendue sur son bras, découvrant une épaule blanche. Des larmes avaient coulés sur son visage mais il ne pleurait plus.

Il tendit le bras vers Albus.

« Dors avec moi cette nuit, l'invita-t'il. Mais la voix était impérieuse, sans douceur.

La gorge d'Albus devint sèche et il eut du mal à déglutiner. Scorpius en chemise débraillée était un tableau ravissant et sans doute l'image la plus séduisante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres lits, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas vu et approcha de Scorpius qui écarta les couvertures et se reculait pour lui laisser de la place. Albus s'assit sur le lit puis hésita. Scorpius posa la main sur son épaule mais Albus le repoussa doucement, lui faisant face.

« Est-ce que Dorian dort avec toi d'habitude », demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius d'hésiter mais il finit par acquiescer.

Albus secoua la tête, désabusé, faisant mine de se lever du lit.  
« Je ne suis pas un jouet de remplacement.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, dit Scorpius qui le retint par le bras, et se colla contre lui.

Albus se raidit et regarda le jeune blond s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en passant les bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres de Scorpius touchèrent les siennes, légères et douces.

Un instant, Albus oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si le monde disparaissait derrière un voile sombre. Plus rien ne semblait réel, si ce n'était les lèvres sucrées qui caressaient sa bouche. Mais cette douceur disparut soudain, quand Scorpius le lâcha et recula, levant à nouveau les couvertures dans une invitation silencieuse.

Charmé, Albus le suivit et se glissa dans les draps. Il s'allongea contre le jeune Malfoy, passant son bras autour de sa poitrine et logeant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de déposer des baisers tendres et aimants le long de sa gorge mais il se retint, se contentant de la chaleur de leur étreinte nouvelle. Il sentait le cœur de Scorpius battre contre son bras. Le battement d'abord rapide se ralentit doucement alors qu'Albus sentait le garçon se détendre dans ses bras. Bercé par ce rythme, engourdit par la chaleur de leurs deux corps blottis, il s'endormit.

Quand Albus se réveilla, le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon, et la lumière qui transparaissait à travers la vitre était pâle.

Il avait chaud, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, même s'il s'était réveillé un nombre incalculable de fois. Scorpius se débattait dans son sommeil, mais il revenait toujours se blottir dans les bras d'Albus. Il se redressa dans le lit, et observa le jeune garçon qui dormait à ses côtés.

Il avait toujours pensé que Scorpius était un être indépendant et solitaire ; quelqu'un qui possédait la liberté qu'il n'avait pas, quelqu'un qu'il admirait.

Mais pour la personne qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras cette nuit, il ne ressentait aucune admiration, mais un attrait plus simple et plus profond ; du désir pur, un désir de possession.

Il pourrait l'aimer, simplement l'aimer.

Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé sous cet angle, seulement comme un fantasme mais jamais dans un sens romantique. Maintenant, il savait qu'il désirait Scorpius, cette personne fragile et pourtant froide, qui s'offrirait à lui pour ne pas être seul.

En observant son visage, Albus se rendit compte qu'il était dur, comme tous les garçons le matin. Pourtant, cette érection matinale était différente, d'habitude il ne ressentait pas de désir. Mais la chaleur de Scorpius et le contact de ses jambes nus contre les siennes, ou la manière dont le jeune garçon collait son corps contre le sien, excitaient le jeune adolescent.

Il se leva sans bruit pour rejoindre son lit, mais il changea d'avis et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers la rangée de lavabos, hésita un instant, puis glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à se masser, se remémorant le baiser que lui avait donné Scorpius et sa peau contre la sienne. Sa respiration devint haletante et il serra ses doigts avec force autour de son sexe, jusqu'à se faire mal. Il voulait éteindre ce désir, ce feu qui le consumait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il pensa au garçon avec qui il avait passé la nuit, la douceur de ses jambes, la chaleur de son corps, ses lèvres tendres, ses fesses rondes…

Dans un dernier cri étouffé, il se vida dans l'évier.

Il ouvrit l'eau et laissa le liquide effacer les traces de sa passion sur l'acrylique. Il resta un instant immobile, les deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis leva les yeux vers le miroir lui faisait face et toucha sa lèvre fendue. Un ami lui avait guérit le bleu qui s'était formé mais il n'avait pas pu cicatriser la lèvre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards et le visage rougit du plaisir éprouvé. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Comment faisait Dorian pour résister? Une pensée traversa alors son esprit : est-ce que Dorian et Scorpius couchaient ensemble ? Ils partageaient le même lit après tout. Il sentit la colère envahir son être et il se retint de retourner dans le dortoir pour ravager le corps du garçon qui osait jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments et son désir. Mais c'était stupide, la faiblesse venait de lui. C'est lui qui cédait à ses pulsions pour le garçon. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

Il passa une poignée d'eau sur son visage, ferma le robinet et repartit se coucher dans son propre lit, froid et vide.  
________________________________________  
Salle de Cours, Potions.

« La potion « Species Mortis » permet de feindre la mort pendant environ quarante heures. Cette potion est célèbre car il s'agit du poison que but Juliette pour éviter son mariage avec Paris dans l'œuvre de Shakespeare « Roméo et Juliette ». Si le Frère Laurent, qui lui a donné la potion, avait été un sorcier, il lui aurait expliqué que l'effet peut varier selon la dose d'extrait de fèves noires utilisée. L'histoire aurait pu être moins tragique. Les moldus ne devraient pas utiliser ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.»

-Excellent, monsieur Malfoy, trente points pour Serpentard. »

Le professeur Slughorn inclina légèrement la tête vers le jeune garçon qui avait réalisé avec brio la potion « Species Mortis » aussi appelée « l'apparence de la mort ».

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en potion, dit Albus en faisant disparaître sa mixture violette qui n'avait pas la couleur pourpre de celle de son voisin de table.

-J'aime les poisons, dit Scorpius avec un sourire ravageur en versant un peu de liquide rouge dans une fiole qu'il étiqueta. Cela peut être utile de temps en temps. Et toi, dans quoi tu excelles ?

\- La défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr, comme tout Potter qui se respecte, déclara le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Scorpius sourit en secouant doucement la tête et attrapa son sac pour suivre Albus qui quittait déjà la salle de classe pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Ils avaient passés la matinée ensemble, comme si cela était naturel. Scorpius était plus détendu en présence d'Albus qui appréciait cette légèreté qui régnait maintenant entre eux.

Bien sûr, les remarques et commentaires n'avaient pas tardé à fuser autour d'eux.

« Malfoy tape dans la famille Potter maintenant » ou « Potter est ami avec le petit-fils de l'homme qui a voulu tué sa mère ».

Albus avait du mal à supporter ces commentaires contrairement à Scorpius qui les ignorait superbement, lançant des répliques acides et cinglantes à toutes personnes qui se montraient agressives envers eux et cela avec beaucoup de maîtrise. Il était sans doute habitué à ce genre d'insulte.

« Et même s'il était blessé, il ne le montrerait certainement pas en public » se dit Albus qui commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeune blond.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, vu que les attaques se multipliaient au cours de la journée. Albus avait arraché une photo mobile de Scorpius qui dansait avec Adams Rice, avec l'inscription en rouge « Je suis une trainée », collée sur le tableau de répartition des salles. (Une gentillesse de Goyle sans aucun doute…) Il avait aussi intercepté un mot d'insulte déguisait en oiseau volant en papier destiné à Malfoy.

Sinon le reste de la matinée fut agréable… Ce qu'il avait moins anticipé, c'était les mots et lettres que recevaient Scorpius, lui vantant sa beauté, ou même l'invitant à la bibliothèque, dans la tour d'astronomie ou un dortoir quelque conque pour des rendez-vous secrets.

Mais à son grand soulagement, Malfoy n'y prêtait aucune attention et jetait les lettres après chaque lecture. Le jeune Potter se reprochait déjà cet attachement possessif qui le liait à Malfoy, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent à une table sur la gauche, proche du mur et ils gardèrent la table de derrière pour Linz Carlson et Aaron Briani qui restaient avec eux à chaque cours.

« Au fait, nous sommes ici pour quel cours ? demanda Scorpius qui n'avait pas jeté une seule fois un coup d'œil au planning, comptant sur Albus pour le guider à travers les différentes salles.

\- Métamorphose. »

Scorpius se raidit soudain, les yeux écarquillés, les poings serrés. Il fit mine de se lever, comme possédé, mais Albus le retint par le bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut que je sorte, dit-il tremblant. Je crois que je vais sécher ce cours, je ne peux pas le suivre.

-C'est un cours obligatoire. Et tu as mal choisi ton coup, il est enseigné par le Professeur McGonagall, la directrice de l'école.

-Je m'en fiche il faut que je sorte.

Il dégagea violemment son bras et se leva, prit ses affaires et attrapa son sac, mais au moment où il s'engageait dans l'allée, le Professeur Mc Donagall entra dans la salle de classe, lui faisant face.

« Avez-vous quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de suivre mon cours monsieur Malfoy » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé et autoritaire.

Toute la classe regarda le jeune garçon. Scorpius respira rapidement, tremblant. Il se mordilla la lèvre mais il finit par secouer la tête.  
-Non professeur, répondit-il faiblement.  
-Bien, veuillez retourner à votre place. »

Scorpius expira lentement, et se résigna à se rasseoir aux côtés d'Albus qui le regardait avec étonnement. Il croisa le regard de ses deux amis, qui lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passé, mais Albus haussa les épaules d'un air innocent ; il n'en savait rien. Scorpius ouvrit son livre sans rien dire, pendant que le Professeur leur distribuait des coupes de fer plaqué d'or qu'il fallait transformer en petit tabouret victorien.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda Albus au bout de quelques minutes.

-Non.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce cours ? »

Scorpius hésita, concentré sur cette fichue coupe qu'il aurait été incapable de transformer en louche à soupe tellement il était nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas aimé le professeur qui m'a enseigné cette matière, répondit platement Malfoy, espérant que cette explication suffirait à son voisin curieux.

-Il t'a fait du mal … ?

-Bon écoutes, explosa Scorpius en prenant toutefois garde de ne pas élever la voix. Je t'apprécie, on s'amuse bien ensemble, mais qui je suis et ce que j'ai vécu ne te regarde pas. » Il ignora le regard surpris et blessé que lui lança Albus et continua : « Restes à ta place Potter, dans ton monde pleins de joie et de paillettes. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Visiblement irrité, il attrapa la coupe et se mit à feuilletait son livre, cherchant les raisons qui l'empêchaient d'exécuter le sort avec succès. Peut-être qu'il prononçait mal l'incantation, ou qu'il n'était pas assez concentré. Mais il savait très bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son talent. Il n'avait jamais pu transformer quoique ce soit depuis ce jour-là, de toute façon. Il était incapable de mettre en pratique ce que cet homme lui avait enseigné. Plongé dans ses réflexions douloureuses, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Albus lui dit ensuite.

« Un fou m'a enlevé quand j'étais enfant. »

La déclaration surprit tellement Scorpius qu'il lâcha la coupe, qui roula sur la table et atterrit sur le sol, propageant un bruit de ferraille qui résonna à travers toute la pièce. Il murmura « désolé » en direction du professeur qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et se leva pour ramassa la coupe, récoltant des ricanements moqueurs de la part de Goyle et de sa bande.

Quand il se rassit, il posa la coupe et se tourna pour regarder Potter.

« Maintenant que je me suis bien ridiculisé, tu veux m'en dire plus ? »

Albus sourit tristement et continua :  
« J'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai rien compris. J'étais avec mes cousins dans le jardin de mes grands-parents, tu sais les Weasleys ; puis l'instant d'après j'étais dans les bras d'un type en cape noire, avec une énorme barbe affreuse et des yeux rouges. » Albus se tordit sur sa chaise, ses gestes devenaient mal-assurés. Il luttait pour empêcher les souvenirs de lui faire du mal.

« En fait il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, continua-il d'une voix toujours détachée, mais quand je pense à lui je ne vois que cela ; une énorme barbe noire, des yeux rouges et des ongles longs et sales. Il m'a emmené dans une vieille maison, j'étais enfermé dans une cave, attaché au mur. J'étais seul la plupart du temps sauf quand cet homme venait me regarder et me prendre en photo ou me dessiner. Il m'appelait Harry... Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Je me souviens d'avoir eu faim et froid et j'avais peur. Cela n'a duré que quatre jours ; mon père m'a retrouvé en quatre jours. Laisse-moi te dire que tous les Aurors étaient sur le coup, dit-il en riant, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans son rire. Il souffrait de se souvenir et il tremblait.

Scorpius gardait les yeux sur son livre de métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas regarder Albus, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lui paraissaient fades et inappropriés. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais su quoi dire à Dorian… Il n'avait même pas les mots pour se guérir lui-même. Il soupira, tendit la main et prit celle d'Albus sous la table, serrant ses doigts, en un geste de compassion et de réconfort. Potter lui sourit, et referma sa main sur la sienne. Ils communièrent un moment en silence.

« Les fans de ton père,… ils craignent… déclara finalement Scorpius.

Albus éclata de rire malgré lui, le genre de rire qui détend lorsque l'on parle d'un sujet tragique et douloureux.

« Monsieur Potter ». Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent et se lâchèrent la main. McGonagall se tenait juste derrière leur bureau.

«Puisque vous semblez beaucoup vous amuser, veuillez faire une démonstration de la transformation.»

Albus se recomposa, prit sa baguette et s'exécuta. Sa coupe devint un magnifique tabouret en acajou, ce qui permit à Serpentard de récolter dix points supplémentaires. Quand le professeur eut quitté leur rangée, Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.

« A toi, parles-moi », murmura-t-il. Malfoy se raidit et secoua la tête mais Albus insista : « Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé. A personne, tu es le seul.

\- Je n'ai rien à raconter, répondit Scorpius, pas pour le moment…

-D'accord, répondit Albus, j'attendrai.  
________________________________________  
Dortoir des Serpentards

Albus donna un violent coup de pied dans la malle au pied de son lit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas le chef de cette école, il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout le monde. Mais Scorpius était parti, après lui avoir reproché de n'avoir rien fait.  
Comment aurait-il pu savoir bon sang !

Durant le diner, Scorpius avait été surpris de ne voir ni Dorian ni Nicolas Greengrass à la table des Gryffondor, mais il n'en avait rien dit, se contentant de lancer des coups d'œil vers la porte pour surveiller leur probable arrivée. 

Mais ils ne vinrent pas. 

C'est en retournant vers la salle commune qu'ils avaient entendu un groupe de Serpentards discuter.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il parait que Finnigan et ses potes lui ont bien arrangé la face. Il est sorti de l'infirmerie contre l'avis de Madame Pomfresh. Il parait qu'il boitait.

-C'est bien fait pour lui. Nott a une trop grande gueule, il fallait le calmer un peu. »

Avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Scorpius avait fondu sur eux, leur hurlant de se la fermer, leur jetant tous les objets qui se trouver à porter de main. Cela aurait pu mal finir si Albus ne l'avait retenu pour l'empêcher de se battre, s'interposant entre le frêle garçon et les élèves. Il l'avait emmené dans le dortoir, le portant pratiquement et l'avait jeté sur le lit le plus proche.

« De quel côté tu es ? avait demandé Scorpius, en hurlant.

-Pas du tien, quand tu réagis comme cela ! avait répliqué Albus en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

\- Finnigan est un ami de ta famille, avait craché Scorpius, jaugeant Albus d'un œil dédaigneux, tu ne peux même pas nous protéger de tes proches ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire ?

\- Non je n'en savais rien !

Scorpius s'était levé et avait repoussé le jeune Potter, puis s'était dirigé vers la porte. 

« Où vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais voir Dorian. » Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui, laissant Albus, seul.

Potter s'assit sur le lit. Un instant, il se demanda s'il aurait dû suivre Scorpius. Comment allait-il retrouver son chemin dans le château ? Mais il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Epuisé, il s'allongea sur son lit, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa, croyant que Scorpius était de retour, mais ce fut Aaron Briani qui pénétra dans la chambre. Il sourit devant le visage déçu de son ami.

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi, dit Albus d'un ton d'excuse, c'est juste…

-Ouais je sais, t'inquiète pas. On m'a dit que Malfoy avait craqué.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sembla hésiter, puis se frotta les yeux en soupirant avant d'ajouter : « J'ai vu Nott tout à l'heure. »

\- Il est comment ? demanda Albus, fixant le plafond.

\- Bien amoché. »

Albus ne répondit pas. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux, barrant la lumière et il souhaita que cette journée se finisse vite.  
________________________________________  
Couloirs du château.

Alors que Scorpius traversait un énième couloir, assez étroit, orné de portraits ronflants, il se rendit enfin à l'évidence… Il était perdu ! Jamais il n'aurait dû partir seul dans cet immense château le premier soir… il aurait dû demander à Potter de l'accompagner. 

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il s'était toujours débrouillé, il avait affronté les insultes, les menaces seul… avec Dorian. 

Il pensait au visage de Nott, il avait peur de le voir, de le découvrir meurtri,…encore une fois ! 

Albus, le fils d'Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. 

Scorpius s'arrêta soudain, figé. Il se rappelait ce qu'Al lui avait raconté durant le cours de métamorphose. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé; un courage dont Malfoy manquait cruellement. Il préférait ignorer ce qu'il avait vécu, l'enfermer au plus profond de son âme plutôt que de l'affronter, de dire qu'il avait été… qu'on l'avait…

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » entendit-il. Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Potter… mais ce n'était pas son Potter. 

James se tenait derrière lui, grand et droit, les yeux brillants. 

Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul, mais pour aller où ? Il était incapable de retourner au donjon.

« Oui, je cherchais l'entrée de la Tour dans laquelle se trouve ta maison, répondit-il la gorge sèche, en tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse des doigts.

\- Ah. Tu t'es perdu ? dit James. Il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer aux escaliers, ils sont capricieux.

\- Oui, il semble, souffla Scorpius, mal-à-l'aise en présence du plus âgé des Potter.

James le fixa intensément puis s'approcha. Scorpius se raidit, le souffle coupé, mais Potter passa à côté de lui.

\- Viens avec moi, dit James en le dépassant.

Scorpius hésita, mais le jeune homme continuait à avancer. Il soupira et le suivit, persuadé qu'il faisait une erreur. 

Ils longèrent un large et sombre couloir, à peine éclairé par la lune. Scorpius sortit sa baguette. Il était sur le point d'opérer un sort de luminosité quand James l'arrêta et lui prit sèchement la baguette des mains.

« Le couvre-feu est passé, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer ?»

\- Non c'est vrai. »

Mafoy tendit la main pour reprendre sa baguette, mais James ne fit aucun geste pour la lui rendre et se contenta de le fixer.

« Rends-moi ma baguette s'il te plait. » murmura-il, la main toujours tendue.

Potter l'ignora et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage qui se trouve juste à côté.

« On fait un court arrêt, ça ne te dérange pas. » Ce n'était pas une question.

James entra et Scorpius hésita encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas des plans affichés dans ce fichu château? Il ne pouvait pas retourner au donjon et il lui fallait sa baguette. Il tapa du pied, frustré de n'avoir aucune prise sur la situation, puis il se résigna et entra à son tour dans les toilettes.

James avaient posé sa baguette et la sienne sur le bord du lavabo. Il se lavait les mains et les essuyait sur les serviettes blanches. Scorpius s'avança vers l'évier pour reprendre sa baguette, sans rien dire, évitant de rencontrer les yeux de James dans le miroir. 

Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour la reprendre, James se tourna vers lui, lui barrant la route.

« C'est assez étrange de se revoir ici, non ? » dit James, le sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il regardait tour à tour sa baguette et le jeune brun.

« C'est difficile de te voir seul, continua James. Nott n'est plus avec toi donc je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir, mais maintenant il semble que mon frère ne soit attribué la fonction de protecteur. »

-De protecteur ? Et de quoi devrais-je être protégé ? »

Le sourire de James devint mauvais.  
« De rien, murmura-t-il, en tendant la main vers le visage du garçon. Je suis content de te voir tu sais ? Ça fait longtemps. Tu te souviens ? «

Scorpius recula, contre le mur de pierre, essayant d'échapper à cette main qui lui caresser les cheveux. 

« C'était quand ? » dit James en feignant de se remémorer des souvenirs qui étaient présents dans sa mémoire. « Ah oui, il y a quelques mois à l'ouverture de Salon Bleu.» Il s'approcha de Scorpius, coinçant le jeune garçon contre le mur. Malfoy évitait son regard et tremblait sous le contact de son corps.

«Tu portais un jean noir et une chemise blanche », murmura James, en passant doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe et son front, « et tu avais détaché tes cheveux. » Il caressa les longs cheveux blonds et retira l'élastique qui les tenait. «Moi je me souviens très bien de cette soirée. »

James posa ses mains sur les hanches de Scorpius, se serra contre lui, et gémit quand tout son corps rentra en contact avec le sien. Il posa doucement son front contre celui du garçon qui fermait les yeux.  
« Je me souviens de ton corps contre le mien. Je me souviens de tes caresses. Et je me souviens du goût de tes lèvres.»

James se pencha et embrassa Scorpius, fermement mais tendrement, caressant sa bouche. Scorpius se raidit et lui mordit la lèvre, ce qui arracha à Potter un cri de douleur. Puis Scorpius le repoussa par les épaules et tenta de courir vers sa baguette, mais James l'attrapa par le bras, le rejeta brutalement en arrière et lui barra le passage. Il ricana en passant sa langue sur sa blessure.

« Ah oui, ça aussi je m'en souviens, cette façon que tu as eu de me repousser, » dit-il en se rapprochant de Scorpius, menaçant. « Sauf que la dernière fois, tu m'as frappé. »

James leva la main et gifla violemment Scorpius qui tomba sur le sol de pierre. Malfoy porta les doigts à bouche et se rendit compte que sa lèvre saignait. 

James se mit à genoux près de lui et tendit une main tendre. Il recula, rampant sur le sol pour lui échapper. Mais Potter l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira, le faisant glisser à genoux sur la pierre jusqu'à lui.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » souffla-t-il comme on réprimande un enfant. Sa voix était douce et son regard indulgent. « Pourquoi tu m'as mordu cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de m'attirer si c'était ensuite pour me repousser. Tu croyais qu'un Potter ferait bien à ton tableau de chasse ? Mais moi je veux plus, tu le savais. »

Scorpius tenta de le frapper de sa main libre, mais James enserra ses deux poignets dans ses mains.  
« Allons chaton, dit-il en souriant, range tes griffes. Tu veux que Dorian soit en sécurité ? Tu veux qu'il aille bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » grogna Scorpius, en levant des yeux furieux vers son assaillant.

James se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sec sur ses lèvres, visiblement amusé par la fureur impuissante de sa jeune victime.  
« Tu sais pourquoi tu as toujours ton beau visage de porcelaine ? demanda-t-il doucement. C'est parce que je le veux. Si je ne retenais pas Finnigan, toi aussi, tu serais un peu abimé. Mais Nott, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour lui. Ou si je vais faire quelque chose.» Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Scorpius et murmura : « ça dépend de toi ».

Scorpius eut le souffle coupé. Il regardait l'homme qui serrait ses poignets dans ses mains ; l'homme qui lui demandait de se donner, de se prostituer en échange de la sécurité de Dorian et de la sienne. Mais avait-il le choix? Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il refusait de les laisser couler.

« Tu veux que Dorian aille bien, non ? insista James sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux.  
\- Oui…  
\- Alors laisses-toi faire. »

James le poussa doucement sur le sol et se posa au-dessus de lui, couvrant son corps du sien et l'embrassa. Il enserrait le visage du garçon en une étreinte parfaite, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et doux, lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. 

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et James passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, jouant avec la sienne, intensifiant le baiser. 

Le jeune Potter tremblait, comme s'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Mais ses gestes se faisaient plus insistants, passionnés. Il abandonna la bouche de Scorpius et embrassa sa joue, sa mâchoire avant de descendre sur sa gorge. Il se redressa légèrement, desserra la cravate du garçon et ouvrit sa chemise. 

Paniqué, Scorpius fit un mouvement pour le retenir mais James l'ignora, écartant les mains qui tentaient de le bloquer. Il se mit à embrasser son cou et ses épaules avec passion, mordillant la chair sans la briser. Scorpius ne bougeait pas, mais il voulait tellement arrêter ses tremblements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts alors que James embrassait son torse puis son ventre, et lui caressait les cuisses à travers son pantalon.

Du plaisir… réalisa Scorpius. Il ressentait du plaisir sous les caresses de James et il maudissait ce corps qui le trahissait; il maudissait les soupirs de plaisirs qui lui échappaient. James le maintenait au sol, l'écrasait sous son poids et ses baisers. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, ses côtés, ses hanches, glissaient sur ses fesses puis le long de ses cuisses. Soudain, il écarta brutalement ses jambes, et se plaça entre ses cuisses, les deux mains sous ses genoux, les serrant avec force.

«Je te veux, dit-il en faisant glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de la cuisse du garçon, « je te veux tellement.

\- T'es un salaud ! » cracha Scorpius en rejetant la main de James qui s'approchait de son entrejambe.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et murmura amoureusement : « Aide-moi, ma beauté ».

Il se releva, à genoux entre les jambes de Scorpius, et ouvrit son pantalon. Le garçon se tétanisa, et regarda James sortir son sexe durcit. Il le massa une ou deux fois et de sa main libre attrapa le poignet de Malfoy pour le redressait et l'approcher de lui. Puis il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son membre rigide. Il gémit au contact de la peau froide et douce de sa main, et il se pencha en avant, attrapant les épaules de Malfoy, les serrant avec force et posa son front contre celui du garçon. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et il pensait perdre la raison à ce simple contact. 

Scorpius commença à bouger sa main, en un rythme lent, resserrant ses doigts pour intensifier le plaisir. James enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, la respiration haletante. Malfoy se fichait de lui faire du bien, mais il voulait que cela finisse vite. James le regardait, tremblant. Il lâcha ses épaules et il lui caressa le visage, repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, afin de le regarder intensément, presque amoureusement, alors que Scorpius le branlait de plus en plus fort. James remuait les lèvres, formant des mots sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, tout en embrassant le visage du garçon.

Troublé par son regard empli de plaisir, Scorpius détourna le regard, mais James le secoua, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui :  
« Non, regarde-moi, n'imagine pas que tu es ailleurs. Ne pense pas à un autre ! Il n'y a que moi ici. Regarde-moi ! »

Scorpius lui obéit, endurant son regard brillant et ses murmures sensuels, priant pour que la fin arrive.

Alors que James atteignait presque l'orgasme, Scorpius, écœuré par ce qu'il était en train de faire, sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres pendant que les larmes de rage qui ne coulaient emplissaient ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue.  
James le repoussa soudain en arrière, le forçant à s'allonger et se positionna au-dessus de lui tandis que l'extase finale secouait son corps. Le visage contrit de plaisir, il se vida sur le jeune garçon.

« Je te déteste!» gémit Scorpius avec passion alors que James éjaculait sur son ventre.

James ricana au milieu de ses râles de plaisir. «Moi aussi je te déteste » murmura-t-il enfin, encore tremblant, avant d'embrasser Scorpius.

Il se redressa légèrement et fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre du garçon, encore couvert de sa semence, l'étalant. Il souriait en soupirant de satisfaction. 

Scorpius détourna le regard, horrifié par ses gestes tendres et malsains, car il savait que James se délectait de sa victoire et contemplait les restes de la bataille gagnée. 

Potter passa une main tremblante sur son front, épuisé, puis attrapa sa baguette sur le bord de l'évier sans se lever et murmura « Tergeo » pour nettoyer leurs vêtements. Puis il entreprit de refermer la chemise de Scorpius.

Le jeune garçon tenta de l'en empêcher :  
« Attends ! Sur mon ventre il y a encore… Tu n'as pas…

\- Je sais, le coupa James en souriant, tout en continuant de fermer la chemise.

Quelle perversion! Il avait nettoyé leur vêtements mais pas les trainées blanchâtres encore visibles sur son corps. 

Ce malade marquait son territoire. 

Scorpius connaissait bien ce sentiment qui envahissait son être ; la disparition de la dignité, l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur. Il se dégoûtait. 

James referma doucement les boutons de la chemise, recouvrant la semence collée au ventre de Malfoy. Il le rhabillait comme on rhabille une poupée, avec délicatesse et contrôle. 

Le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, les yeux vitreux perdus dans le vide. Il se sentait humilié, forcé de porter sur sa peau les preuves de sa faiblesse et de ses actes écœurants. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'était senti aussi impuissant devant le désir d'un homme. Mais cette fois, il avait accepté, il avait même participé. N'étais-ce pas plus humiliant encore ?

Alors que James resserrait sa cravate verte, Scorpius lui attrapa les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

« Tu me le paieras », murmura Scorpius, tremblant de haine.

James soutint son regard, imperturbable et se leva brusquement, l'emportant avec lui par les poignets, pour le mettre debout. Il le dominait de sa grande taille et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il murmura :  
« Quand tu veux mon cœur ».  
________________________________________  
Dortoir des Gryffondors.

« Tu as mal ? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant sur le lit de Dorian.

-Non, plus maintenant.»

Madame Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles. Elle avait réparé sa côte et son bras cassés, même si de lourds bandages entouraient encore sa poitrine et sa hanche fracturée. Son visage était bleuté mais tirait sur le vert, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait vite guérir. Sa bouche était encore boursouflée et des fines meurtrissures barraient ses joues.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Nicolas en le faisant pénétrait dans le dortoir, Nott et Finnigan avaient échangé quelques mots, et Nott en avait prononcé un de trop au goût du gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dans l'après-midi, il l'avait coincé dans les toilettes du troisième étage, avec deux amis. Bien sûr, Dorian s'est bien défendu, ce qui expliquait l'œil au beurre noir qui décorait le visage de Finnigan.

« Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, murmura Dorian, surtout pas seul.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua Scorpius en faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur ses bandages.

\- Tu ne dois pas. Nicolas m'a soigné et Sally est là aussi.

Scorpius acquiesça, mais des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, menaçant de couler sur ses joues blanches. Il se détourna, refusant une telle faiblesse devant son ami blessé. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant presque sa blessure.

« Depuis quand tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il tristement. Il sentit aussitôt les mains de Dorian touchait ses cheveux, les caressaient avec douceur, comme il aimait toujours le faire. Il ferma les yeux, réconforté par ses cajoleries familières et tendres qui existaient entre eux.

« J'ai toujours besoin de toi, murmura Nott, c'est pour cela que c'est si dure. Je voulais tellement être à Serpentard… Maintenant j'ai peur pour toi.»

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, leva la main et parcourut les blessures de ses joues du bout des doigts, traçant meurtrissures qui se dessinaient sur son magnifique visage. Il aurait voulu se blottir contre lui, retrouver cette chaleur qui l'avait accompagné depuis de nombreuses années, mais il avait peur que Dorian ne distingue sur son corps l'odeur d'un autre homme, et ne comprenne dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait fait…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, dit-il en souriant. J'ai cartonné en potion et j'ai fait gagner trente points à Serpentard. Tu vois, tout va bien.

\- Alors d'où vient cette blessure sur ta lèvre ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, troublé, et passa machinalement la langue sur sa lèvre brisée. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'avait rien à répondre ; si ce n'était la vérité, et il ne voulait ni la dire, ni que Dorian l'entende.

Gardant le silence, il affronta le regard de son ami, souhaitant qu'il ne lise rien dans ses yeux.  
« Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, dit Dorian le regard dur, je le tuerais. »

« Et moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pensa Scorpius. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et son corps se glaça car il venait de réaliser le lien tragique qui l'unissait à Dorian. Nott pourraient tuer pour lui, et lui pourrait faire n'importe quoi si cela pouvait le protéger.

Comment pouvaient-ils espérer être heureux s'ils ne connaissaient pas de limite? Ils étaient leur propre faiblesse.

« Je vais dormir », dit Dorian, le sortant de ses pensées. 

Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa voix s'affaiblissait. « L'infirmière m'a drogué, je passe mon temps à dormir. Mais je devrais être sur pied pour les essais de Quidditch. Même si James Potter ne me laissera surement pas intégrer l'équipe.

\- Qui sait ? dit Scorpius, un sourire amère se dessinant sur ses lèvres, peut-être qu'il changera d'avis.

-On verra », murmura Dorian. Il tendit la main vers Scorpius qui la prit et la serra.

« Restes un peu », demanda Dorian. Et Scorpius accepta, regardant son meilleur ami s'endormir paisiblement.

Scorpius resta un moment à tenir la main de Dorian, traçant des cercles sur sa paume. Il veillait sur son sommeil, réconforté par le son de sa respiration régulière. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Scorpius commençait à descendre les marches de la tour quand il aperçut James, adossé au le mur de l'escalier en colimaçon, les mains dans les poches.

Le jeune Potter leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Je te ramène ? »

\- Non, répondit sèchement Scorpius en le dépassant, je préfère me perdre.

\- Attends, tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Irrité, Scorpius se retourna mais il vit que James lui tendait sa baguette.

Quel imbécile, il avait failli l'oublier ! 

Il tendit la main pour la saisir mais au dernier moment James lui attrapa le bras et le ramena vers lui, l'obligeant à remonter quelques marches. 

Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, passionnément, goûtant ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Scorpius endura le baiser, priant pour que Dorian ne sorte pas de son dortoir, et ne le voit tel qu'il était à présent ; pathétique et faible. Mais le baiser prit fin rapidement, James le lâcha enfin et recula, la respira rapide. Il lui donna sa baguette en souriant, puis il remonta les marches vers son propre dortoir. 

Malfoy resta immobile, se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je ne veux plus que l'un de vous le touche », s'écria Scorpius, la gorge sèche, les jambes vacillantes.

James s'arrêta de monter les marches, et acquiesça sans se retourner avant de murmurer :  
« Alors à très bientôt mon cœur.»  
________________________________________  
Devant les donjons de Serpentard.

« Heureusement que je faisais ma ronde dans le coin, tu aurais pu tourner longtemps. » dit Victor Zabini qui portait fièrement son badge de préfet, en arrivant devant le donjon des Serpentards.

-Merci pour ton aide, dit Scorpius en inclinant la tête, avant de prononcer le mot de passe. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Victor l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il tapota la lèvre blessée de Scorpius du bout de l'index et lui dit : « Si tu as des problèmes, tu devrais en parler avec ton père… ou alors je pourrais peut-être en toucher un mot au mien. »

Scorpius sourit tristement en secouant la tête. Jamais il n'avait osé dire à son père ce qu'il lui était arrivé au château durant leur séjour dans le monde des moldus. 

Drago n'aurait pas pu supporter de savoir ce que ce professeur lui avait fait; il aurait pensé qu'il avait échoué en essayant de le protéger. Alors comment lui dire ce qu'il avait dû faire aujourd'hui? Ce qu'il s'était engagé à faire et à refaire pour Dorian...  
Drago gérait mal la culpabilité de ses jeunes années, et les erreurs de son passé lui donnait encore des cauchemars terrifiants. Mais il avait toujours été un bon père et il le savait. Et puis il était tellement fier que Scorpius suive ses traces à Poudlard.

S'il savait… Non il ne devait rien savoir !

Il serra la main de Zabini et entra dans le donjon.

La salle commune était vide à cette heure tardive. Scorpius la traversa rapidement pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il voulait une douche, se débarrasser de l'odeur de James, se débarrasser de ses souvenirs. Il traversa la chambre sans s'occuper de savoir si les occupants dormaient et atteignit la salle de bain. 

Il ouvrit la porte de la première douche, mais ne la ferma pas. Il tourna frénétiquement les robinets et laissa l'eau pleuvoir sur lui. 

Il n'avait pas ôté ses vêtements froissés mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que cette odeur, les sensations de mains et de bouches sur son corps disparaissent. Sa chemise devint lourde, il l'ôta et leva son visage vers le jet d'eau. Les deux mains appuyées sur le mur carlé, ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Ses jambes cédèrent et il resta un instant à genoux sur le sol.

Un son attira son attention. La porte sans doute. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle de bain.

Il se retourna et colla son dos contre le mur, attendant que l'inconnu arrive devant l'entrée de la douche. Il reconnut rapidement les yeux impossiblement verts qui le fixaient avec douceur et tristesse, ces cheveux noirs décoiffés, et cette maladresse naturelle que se cachait derrière un détachement nonchalant. 

Scorpius se sentit soulagé de cette apparition.

Sans mot, tremblant sous une cascade d'eau, la lèvre fendue, mais qui ne saigne plus, Scorpius tendit la main vers Albus.

Et à son grand étonnement, Potter le rejoignit dans la douche, s'agenouilla et prit sa main.

Ses cheveux ébènes se plaquaient contre son visage, alourdit par l'eau, ses lèvres mouillées devenaient plus rouge. Le jeune Potter s'assit près de lui, tenait toujours sa main, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le toucher. 

Scorpius apprécia cette retenue et cette distance respectueuse de la part du jeune garçon. Mais il avait besoin de lui, besoin de ses bras pour oublier les ennuis, les menaces, les souvenirs, Dorian, James...

« Fais-moi oublier ton frère… » pensa- il en plaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Albus. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les perles émeraude du jeune Potter.

« Ne me demande rien, murmura-t-il.

-D'accord ».

Et sous la cascade d'eau, ils se blottirent longuement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	6. Le Désenchantement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essais de Quidditch, décision de James, déclaration d'Albus... et Scorpius fait n'importe quoi.

Chambre du Demande.

Allongé sur le lit, Scorpius avait chaud.

Des draps rouges… Quel goût douteux…

Cette chambre sur commande était vraiment incroyable. Elle devenait sur demande ce dont la personne qui l'invoquait, avait le plus besoin.

Et dans le cas présent, James avait eu besoin d'une pièce isolée pour lui faire l'amour.

Les murs étaient couverts de tapis rouges ornés de fils dorés. Le sol était de bois vernis et une grande cheminée imposante abritait un feu, seule source de lumière qui éclairait la chambre d'une lueur douce.

James embrassait son épaule, mais il était trop épuisé pour repousser ses caresses. Il regardait le feu dans le foyer, se concentrant sur les flammes qui léchaient les parois de pierre, pour ne penser à rien. 

James se montrait particulièrement affectueux après « l'amour », même si l'expression était inadéquate pour décrire leur activité.

Leur arrangement n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que leur « pacte » -comme ils l'appelaient- avait commencé et James avait tenu sa promesse.

Les insultes avaient continué mais plus aucun Gryffondor n'avait osé lever la main sur Dorian. Scorpius supposait que la prise de position de James pour Dorian avait énervé un certain nombre de ses voisins de chambrés, dont ses amis, qui haïssaient viscéralement Dorian. Mais personne n'avait envie de s'opposer au capitaine de Gryffondor, et encore moins au fils aîné du « Grand Harry Potter ».

Personne ne soupçonnait les causes de ce changement de comportement de la part de James, et une « liaison » entre eux n'avait jamais été suspectée, pour la simple raison qu'ils s'ignoraient superbement en dehors de leurs rendez-vous secrets.

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se faisait moins haletante bien que son cœur ne s'était pas encore calmé et tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas lui faire de traitement de faveur, murmura James dont les lèvres touchaient encore sa peau.

-Je sais, dit-il d'un ton endormi. Je te demande juste d'être honnête et équitable. Si Dorian réussit les essais, laisses-le rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

James ricana doucement, faisant glisser ces doigts sur le dos nu du jeune garçon.

Scorpius avait d'abord été surpris par cette délicatesse de la part du jeune Potter qui ne se montrait jamais brutal envers lui, rendant même l'expérience agréable.

La première fois, il avait été tétanisé, incapable de résister ou de participer, et James s'était montré d'une telle tendresse qu'il en était resté tremblant.

C'était dans cette même Chambre sur Demande, sauf qu'elle était blanche et bleu sombre ce jour-là.  
________________________________________  
(Souvenir)

Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait vu un certain étonnement dans les yeux de James. Le jeune Potter avait sans doute pensé qu'il avait plus d'expérience et avait été surpris de son innocence. 

Mais le désir, qui enflammait son corps, avait repoussé la conscience qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Scorpius n'avait pas bougé pendant que James le prenait, immobile sur le dos, écrasé par un corps étranger. James l'avait serré très fort contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, embrassant amoureusement sa gorge et son épaule, soupirant à son oreille.

Il avait détourné la tête, portant son regard sur les roses bleues et blanches, disposées dans un vase de cristal bleu sur une petite table près du lit. Il s'était concentré sur les pétales soyeuses et singulières alors que les soupirs de plaisir de son amant résonnaient sur les murs de pierre. Ses propres lèvres, entrouvertes et tremblantes, ne laissaient échapper aucun son qui aurait pu conforter l'égo de l'homme blotti entre ses cuisses.

C'était James qui avait invoqué la chambre, qui avait imaginé ce grand lit aux draps de satin blanc et ces coussins de taffetas bleus nuit.

En pénétrant dans cette pièce, Scorpius avait été surpris par le raffinement du lieu, d'autant plus que James avait imaginé cet agencement à son égard. 

Une délicate intention de la part du jeune homme qui avait marchandé son corps.

Et surtout ces roses. Il les avait trouvé belles, ces fleurs froides et douces. Il s'était imprégné de leurs couleurs glacées pour oublier la chaleur honteuse qui montait en lui, au rythme du plaisir qui lui engourdissait le corps à chacune des poussées de James en lui.

A la fin, quand son corps avait cédé sous les caresses et les délicieuses percées, il avait porté sa main à ses lèvres, mordant sa paume pour étouffer ses propres gémissements alors que son plaisir joignait celui de James dans une extase finale.

James était resté un long moment blotti contre lui, tremblant. Scorpius s'était demandé, s'il s'était endormi, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ces roses étaient vraiment belles.

Quand James s'était soulevé, quittant son corps, une sensation de vide avait envahi Scorpius. Potter avait cherché ses lèvres et l'avait embrassé avec douceur, puis il s'était levé pour se diriger vers la chaise où il avait déposé ses vêtements. Il s'était habillé en silence. Quand il s'était tourné vers le lit, il avait vu que Scorpius n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune garçon avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les roses. Sa paume portait des marques de dents qui avaient brisé la chair, et une fine ligne de sang avait coulé sur sa peau, tâchant les draps blancs. 

Mais Malfoy s'en fichait. 

Il avait vu James se diriger vers la petite table où se trouvait le vase portant les fleurs et y avait pris une rose blanche.

Il s'était dirigé vers le lit et avait déposé la rose satinée dans la main blessée de Scorpius avant de sortir sans un mot. 

Scorpius était resté immobile un moment, regardant la rose de James qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi il avait entaillé le bout de son doigt sur une épine et avait souillé les pétales clairs avec des gouttes de son sang mais il s'était senti apaisé.

Car maintenant, la rose lui ressemblait. 

(Fin du souvenir)  
________________________________________

Et là encore, il se retrouvait dans cette chambre avec James, qui décidait du moment et de l'heure de leurs « réunions », tout comme du décor de la chambre qui changeait à chaque rencontre.

Scorpius ne savait pourquoi, mais James n'avait jamais demandé qu'ils se voient pour une extase rapide, dans une salle de classe ou un lieu isolé, comme il le faisait avec ses petites amies occasionnelles. Il insistait pour se rendre à la salle sur demande à chaque fois.

Décidément la chaleur de cette chambre était étouffante. La cheminée n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée de James. Scorpius se leva, repoussant la main qui parcourrait encore sa peau, il ramassa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et se rhabilla.

« Tu ne restes pas ? ironisa James, feignant d'être blessé.

Scorpius se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, allongé nu dans les draps rouges carmins. Il savait que James aimait mimer les phrases mielleuses qui plaisaient aux femmes, sachant qu'elles étaient inappropriées dans leur situation.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Malfoy, en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.

James émit un petit rire entendu.  
« Tu as le temps, rajouta-t-il tout en baillant, inutile de te presser comme ça. »

Il s'étira, avant de se blottir contre le matelas douillé. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de partir.

\- Je dois rejoindre ton frère à la bibliothèque, expliqua Scorpius, en se rasseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. On travaille ensemble sur un projet, en sortilège.

\- Il a l'air de t'apprécier.

\- On s'entend bien », dit Scorpius d'un ton détaché. Il détestait parler d'Albus avec James et se tentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'Al évoquait son frère. Il sentit des mouvements sur le matelas alors que James se rapprochait de lui. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux, propageant des fines ondes de plaisirs dans son crâne.

« Il veut la même chose que moi tu sais ? murmura James, tirant doucement sur les mèches blondes.

-Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé ? » dit-Scorpius rapidement en se tournant vers lui, ignorant sa remarque.

Potter soupira et acquiesça. Il se rejeta en arrière sur le matelas et plaça son bras en travers de ses yeux, cachant la lumière.

Scorpius regarda James un moment, hésitant. Il se demanda si cette situation – la demande de James, son attitude envers lui- était de sa faute. Potter lui avait reproché ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre, et Scorpius savait très bien que cette nuit-là, il s'était montré odieux et qu'il l'avait blessé.

C'était seulement maintenant que James le lui faisait payer qu'il se rendait compte à quelle point il lui avait fait du mal.

Alors que le souvenir l'assaillait, il quitta la chambre.  
________________________________________  
(Souvenir de la rencontre de James et Scorpius) 

C'est ce qu'on peut appeler l'horreur des coups de foudres. 

« L'amour au premier regard », une expression banale pour un sentiment désastreux.  
Le cœur s'éprend d'un inconnu, éprouvant une passion puissante, brutale et inattendue. Mais lorsque le cœur se rend compte que cet inconnu n'a pas la perfection attendu de cet amour subit et violent, il se met à le haïr.

C'est ce qui s'était passé pour Scorpius et James.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au Salon Bleu, lors de l'inauguration du Club.

Scorpius avait accompagné Dorian, qui avait rapidement disparu dans une pièce annexe où se disputait une grande partie de jeu de carte, où Nott avait d'ailleurs gaspillé une somme conséquente.

La soirée s'annonçait profondément ennuyeuse mais Scorpius n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à s'amuser. 

Dorian était venu pour jouer aux cartes et lui pour se soûler. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier ce qui lui était arrivé.

Après son quatrième verre de whisky pur feu, une boisson qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de déguster dans le monde moldu, Scorpius avait aperçu un beau garçon accoudé au bar.

Ses yeux voilés par l'alcool, il avait pourtant reconnu le jeune Potter, mais sur le moment, cela ne l'avait ni troublé ni intéressé. Il ne distinguait que ces iris bruns et brillants et ses cheveux auburns. Son cœur s'était serré, frappant rageusement dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais il s'était levé, titubant, et s'était dirigé vers le jeune homme qui avait levé des yeux étonnés vers lui. 

Des yeux si sombres, si beaux. 

Des lèvres qui avaient parus si douces. 

Scorpius n'avait pas dit un mot et avait entouré tendrement ses bras autour du cou du garçon étonné.

« Malfoy » avait-il entendu le jeune homme murmurer, surpris. Et Scorpius avait souri avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, y laissant un baiser chaste, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, traçant la ligne de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Le monde avait cessé d'exister, rien ne comptait sinon la chaleur du garçon dans ses bras. Il avait senti le jeune Potter répondre à son baiser, entrouvrir ses lèvres et caresser sa langue de la sienne. 

Un frisson avait parcouru son corps et il avait gémit de plaisir, adorant cette douceur nouvelle. Il avait senti des mains se poser sur ses hanches, les masser. Il s'était serré contre lui, intensifiant le baiser alors que James faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses fesses.

Ce fut à ce moment que Scorpius s'était raidit, le souffle coupé. Il avait été trop loin et l'alcool ne pouvait plus étouffer ses souvenirs.  
Sous le contact de ses mains, Scorpius avait senti la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Il aurait voulu ne penser qu'à James, mais il ne parvenait pas à supporter le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses caresses. 

Il était trop tôt pour oublier et pour guérir.

Brisant le baiser, il avait tenté de repousser le jeune garçon qui s'accrochait à son corps.

« Attends, non ne me touches pas comme cela » avait-il murmuré en repoussant Potter qui embrassait son cou.

Mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas écouté et l'avait poussé doucement vers une banquette vide pour l'y allonger. Scorpius avait paniqué.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » 

Et le coup était parti. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait giflé, et pourtant James portait la marque de sa main et des fines griffures de ses ongles sur sa joue.

Il avait violemment attrapé le poignet de Scorpius et l'avait tiré vers lui, le dominant de sa hauteur.

Furieux, il l'avait fixé d'un œil noir.  
« Tu joues à quoi là, Malfoy ? avait-t-il craché, en serrant son poignet un peu plus fort.

Scorpius avait gémit de douleur, mais n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait rien à répondre.

Il avait regardé l'homme en colère qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était tellement beau, et Scorpius s'était senti amer, car il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui.

« Ce monstre » l'avait détruit au point qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter le contact d'un homme, malgré son désir pour le garçon qui meurtrissait son poignet. 

C'était telle injuste !

Alors puisqu'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il avait voulu que James ait mal.

Conscient que les regards étaient fixés sur eux, il avait levé les yeux vers le garçon, rassemblant dans son regard tout le dédain et la cruauté que les Malfoys étaient capables d'exprimer et avait dit d'une voix méprisante.

« Tu y as cru ? Vraiment? Tu es pathétique ! Un Potter n'aura jamais un Malfoy. Et tu peux toujours crever en essayant ».

Il s'était brutalement libéré de l'emprise de James et s'était enfui, laissant le jeune homme au milieu de la foule ricanante.

(Fin du souvenir)  
________________________________________  
Scorpius claqua la porte de la chambre sur demande et longea les couloirs du 7ème étage en tout hâte.

Il aurait dû être à la bibliothèque depuis plus de vingt minutes, et il ne souhaitait pas expliquer à Albus pourquoi il était en retard.

Ce qui se passait avec James était son secret, une part de sa vie à Poudlard qui ne regardait que lui. Dans ces moments, il se détachait de tout, c'était le seul moyen de rendre la situation supportable. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas aussi détestable et écœurante qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il aurait voulu haïr ces instants mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il ne recherchait pas ses rencontres, il n'aurait jamais pensé les provoquer et il ne sentait toujours souillé quand James les lui annoncé.

Mais pendant les ébats, Scorpius parvenait presque à s'évader.

Il aurait presque voulu que James soit méprisant et violent, cela lui aurait permis de haïr ces moments et d'évité d'être hypocrite ou de se dégoûter ainsi.

Mais dès qu'il sortait de la Salle sur Demande, il oubliait tout. Et il parvenait même à se convaincre que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Il pouvait profiter des moments réels, ceux où il était avec Albus.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'Albus et lui se côtoyaient et ils étaient presque inséparables. Il se sentait extrêmement proche du garçon, et appréciait son élan naturel, son humeur piquant et bien sûr son physique agréable.

Mais Albus lui faisait peur.

Ils étaient devenus trop proches, trop vite. Scorpius ne comprenait même pas comme cela était arrivé. Avant de lui parler dans ce restaurant, il n'avait jamais pensé à Albus, ni même prêté attention à lui.

Oh bien sûr il savait un tas de choses qu'il avait pu lire dans les journaux mais il y avait un tel ramassis de mensonges à son égard dans ces mêmes articles qu'il n'y portait aucune foi.

Ce qui était clair, c'était que contrairement à lui, Albus avait fui les médias comme la peste, ou du moins il s'était forgé une image de garçon sans problème pour en sortir indemne. A en croire les journaux, il était un garçon sans histoire, sage, consciencieux et intègre.

Le parfait fils d'Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, Scorpius ne pensait pas du tout que cette image correspondait au vrai Albus Potter. Il y avait une grande force dans ce garçon, mais le Prince de Serpentard portait en lui un profond malaise qu'il masquait en se montrant toujours volontaire, bien qu'il aimait l'isolement et l'anonymat. Une colère désastreuse se cachait au plus profond de son cœur, et Scorpius aimait déclencher sa fureur, simplement parce que lui seul en était capable.

Au début il avait trouvé cela amusant d'emmener le jeune Potter dans les mêmes abysses qui l'emprisonnaient et de lui montrer la face sombre et inconnue qui se cachait en lui.

Mais cela avait été… beaucoup trop facile de faire surgir sa colère. Et Scorpius avait compris qu'il dissimulait tout comme lui des blessures ensanglantées et que sa personnalité n'était qu'une façade. Ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble, de sorte qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs deux caractères étaient un mélange explosif. Ainsi, ils alternaient les élans affectueux et les querelles violentes, tout en conservant un désir brulant d'être ensemble.

Pendant un certain temps, Scorpius avait eu besoin de tester son affection, le poussant à bout par des paroles dédaigneuses, déclencher sa colère - par des actions téméraires et des gestes de provocation envers d'autres élèves, - toutes occasions où Albus était obligé d'intervenir pour éviter que la situation dégénère.

Pourtant quand il avait compris qu'Albus commençait à craquer pour de bon, une panique inconnue l'avait envahi et un cri silencieux avait résonné dans sa tête : « Ne me quitte pas ».

Il s'était accroché au garçon, le serrant contre lui, et avait posé son front contre le sien mais ne lui avait pas demandé pardon. Il avait attendu qu'Albus le prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, comme toujours.

Quand il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et qu'il aperçut le jeune garçon aux yeux verts qui lui faisait un signe de main, il se surprit à sourire. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce gonflement qui lui emprisonnait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son ami.

Albus avait pris une table à l'écart, sachant que Scorpius aimait la discrétion, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il poussa du pied la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui pour que Malfoy s'y installe mais celui-ci préféra prendre la chaise à côté de lui. Il s'y assit, s'approcha du jeune garçon pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Il aimait l'odeur d'Albus, il la trouvait rassurante. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Il aurait pu rester comme cela pendant des heures.

Albus sourit, continuant à écrire. Les élans de tendresses de Scorpius à son égard étaient rares et toujours soudains. La plupart du temps il repoussait tous contacts.

Un instant, il eut envie de lui demander où il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Après l'épisode de la douche, Scorpius et lui était devenus très proches, mais une barrière de silence se dressait entre eux, avec toujours cette sentence qui planait au-dessus d'eux : « Ne me demande rien ». Scorpius ne s'expliquait jamais. Et il ne s'excusait jamais d'ailleurs.

Albus avait accepté cela, pensant que le jeune garçon parlerait quand il serait prêt. Mais cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et ce silence rendait leur relation insupportable. 

Il voulait savoir. 

Il ne voulait aucun obstacle entre eux car leur relation était devenue profonde et Albus se demandait quelle place il avait dans le cœur de Scorpius. Il commençait à savoir ce qu'il représentait dans le sien.

« Tu as des idées pour le sujet de sortilège, entendit-il Scorpius murmurer.

Son souffle chatouilla légèrement son cou, provoquant des frissons de plaisir le long de son dos.  
-Non pas vraiment, j'ai avancé sur le devoir de potion en t'attendant.

Scorpius releva la tête et regarda les notes du garçon.  
« J'ai presque fini ce devoir, dit-il en tirant sur la feuille de parchemin, interrompant l'écriture d'Albus. Je te le passerai demain.

\- Et en échange tu veux mon devoir de transfiguration, soupira son ami avec un sourire déprimé.

-Tu as tout compris, dit-il en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

\- Tu devrais essayer de travailler cette matière tu sais, dit Albus en tapant nerveusement sa plume sur l'encrier. Il savait que Scorpius détestait parler de ce sujet mais son niveau en transfiguration était réellement inquiétant.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas la bosser, c'est que je ne peux pas.

Albus n'insista pas. Il le croyait. Après tout il observait avec attention les réactions du jeune garçon lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la salle de cours. Il semblait que Scorpius devait faire preuve d'une maîtrise surhumaine pour ne pas s'enfuir de la pièce. Entre tremblements et respiration saccadée, il était clair que Scorpius faisait beaucoup d'effort pour se concentrer sur les explications de Mc Gonagall.

« Tu peux me rappeler le sujet de sortilège s'il te plait, demanda Scorpius, sortant Potter de ses pensées.

Le jeune garçon feuilleta un moment dans son cahier et finit par citer :  
\- Donnez à un objet des propriétés nouvelles et inattendues.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.  
\- Lupin aurait pu être encore plus vague, grommela-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, si Teddy nous a donné une consigne aussi vague et simple, c'est pour nous permettre de trouver des idées originales.

Malfoy soupira et commença à feuilleter son livre. Albus hésita puis finit par dire :  
« On peut bosser une heure et ensuite nous pourrons aller sur le terrain.

\- Sur le terrain ?

\- Pour les essais de Gryffondor, expliqua Albus en haussant les épaules. Dorian va y participer, comme poursuiveur non ?

\- Oui, ce serait une manière de s'intégrer dans sa maison. Les joueurs de Quidditch ont un statut particulier. Mais…, enfin je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Est-ce que le capitaine d'une équipe rivale peut assister aux essais ?

\- Ils n'apprécieront pas mais qu'importe, dit Albus en souriant. Ils n'auront cas venir pour les essais de Serpentard à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, tu devrais passer les essais aussi. Tu voles très bien et tu ferais un très bon attrapeur.

\- Non, on en a déjà parlé, dit-il les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre, évitant soigneusement de regarder Albus. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Mon nom est assez connu comme cela. Je veux juste être tranquille. »

Albus acquiesça et n'insista pas d'avantage. Scorpius aspirait à un calme dans sa vie qui lui était interdit. Tout comme lui, il était observé et toutes actions faisaient place à une série de ragots proprement insupportables. Rien que leur proximité leur valait de nombreuses rumeurs, bien que la réputation d'Albus atténuait quelques peu les débordements, mais le physique de Malfoy entretenait toujours le désir sinon la jalousie de certains élèves, surtout des filles amourachées d'Albus. 

Et ces sentiments désastreux se manifestaient souvent par des bousculades dans les couloirs, ou des menaces.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Scorpius lui avait un jour confiait qu'il aimerait être invisible.  
Albus avait pensé que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air mais il avait tout de même décidé de lui montrer la cape d'invisibilité de son père et ils l'avaient utilisé tout un dimanche pour se promener dans le château au milieu des élèves et dans les jardins au dehors. Et alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour de l'école, couvert de la cape qui les dissimulait aux yeux du monde et des personnes présentes, Albus s'était rendu compte que les yeux de Scorpius brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, et malgré cela, il semblait tendu. Il avait compris les sentiments qui l'assaillait car lui aussi aurait voulu rester invisible pour toujours. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble ils avaient attendus le coucher du soleil.

« Pourquoi ne pas ensorceler un tabouret pour qu'il marche et nous servent de moyen de transport ?

Albus sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur Scorpius qui cherchait un projet pour leur cours. Il réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête. Scorpius expira bruyamment visiblement ennuyé du manque d'imagination et de motivation qui régnait dans cette bibliothèque.

-Ou un tiroir qui rend invisible les objets que l'on met à l'intérieur, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Un genre de tiroir secret et seul la personne qui a déposé les objets dans le tiroir, pourrait les voir ?

Albus soupira en refermant son livre.  
«Ça ne te plait pas non plus ? demanda Scorpius qui commençait à perdre patience. Il était le seul à travailler.

\- C'est vraiment inutile comme procédé.

-Quoi ? Mon idée ? s'énerva doucement Scorpius en tapant ses ongles sur la table de bois.

\- Non tout cela, ce projet et ce cours. Quel besoin peut-on avoir d'ensorceler des objets pour leur donner de nouvelles propriétés. Regardes mon grand-père, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est faire voler une voiture ou faire marcher une machine à laver pour qu'elle effraie les gnomes du jardin. Mais cela n'a rien de compliqué ni d'intéressant. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

\- Tu te trompes.

Albus se tourna vers Scorpius qui le fixait d'un air grave.  
\- Les objets ensorcelés peuvent être extrêmement utiles, dit-il lentement, encore faut-il leur trouver des propriétés réellement ingénieuses et c'est cela le plus compliqué. C'est imaginer une situation parfois improbable où un objet enchanté peut être un avantage.

Il plaça sa main gauche devant Albus. A son index se trouvait une bague en argent qu'Albus connaissait bien maintenant car elle ne quittait jamais sa main.  
« Cette bague appartenait à la mère de Dorian, expliqua-t-il en la faisant glisser et tourner sur son doigt avec son pouce. Elle l'a taillé elle-même et a gravé le nom de son fils à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Elle l'a ensuite ensorcelé pour que la bague retourne toujours à la personne dont le nom est marqué à l'intérieur. C'est cette bague qui m'a mené à Dorian. »

Scorpius détourna les yeux et continua :  
« Je revenais de la foire avec mes parents et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai aperçu un objet luisant sur la route pavée. C'était cette bague, sauf qu'à ce moment-là elle était entourée d'un halot bleuté. Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai prononcé le nom qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Et la bague s'est aussitôt échappée de mes mains et s'est envolée, propageant une vive lumière argentée. On aurait dit une petite étoile filante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai couru à sa poursuite sans écouter les appels de mon père. La bague a disparu dans une ruelle et quand j'y ai pénétré à mon tour, j'ai trouvé un petit garçon qui gisait dans son propre sang, le visage lacéré. »

Un léger spasme secoua le corps de Scorpius. Il était clair que le souvenir de cet enfant meurtri l'effrayait encore.  
« La bague s'était remise à son doigt, trop petit pour la porter. Il avait sans doute dû la perdre quand il avait été agressé. Je me suis agenouillé près de lui, et j'ai pris sa main. Je pensais qu'il était mort mais sa peau était chaude et quand je l'ai touché, il a ouvert son œil… celui qui n'était pas crevé. Il a essayé de parler mais il en était incapable. Mon père est arrivé et nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital, puis chez nous.  
Dorian m'a donné cette bague quand il est venu habiter avec ma famille. Ainsi je pourrais le retrouver où qu'il soit, s'il est en danger. »

Albus resta un instant silencieux. Malgré les révélations cruelles de Scorpius sur son passé et sa rencontre avec Dorian, Albus se sentait presque heureux, car enfin Scorpius lui avait parlé de lui et lui avait raconté un souvenir. C'était la première fois, et sans doute une grande marque de confiance de la part de son ami. Il déglutit avec peine et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Scorpius, mais le jeune garçon se tourna vivement vers lui, coupant son élan.

« Et non, l'interrompit Scorpius, nous n'utiliserons pas cette bague pour notre projet de sortilège.

Albus rit doucement. Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et Scorpius le savait surement, mais c'était sa manière bien personnelle de couper court aux séquences émotions.  
\- Ok alors trouve une meilleure idée Einstein !

\- C'est qui cet Einstein ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Albus en haussant les épaules et en rouvrant son livre, ma tante Hermione nous appelle comme ça quand on fait les malins.  
________________________________________  
Le terrain de Quidditch.

Le vent se faisait violent et le ciel était chargé de nuages menaçants. Un parfait après-midi d'automne où l'orage pouvait éclater à tout moment.

Scorpius et Albus étaient assis dans les gradins qu'ils partageaient avec quelques élèves qui étaient venus encourager leur équipe et les futurs joueurs. La plupart était de Gryffondor et n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié l'arrivée du capitaine de Serpentard dans les tribunes, mais Albus les ignorait, appréciant simplement la compagnie du garçon à ses côtés. Il était venu pour Scorpius et c'est tout.

Son frère se tenait debout au milieu du terrain, en grande conversation avec son gardien de but Ross Finnigan. Albus l'observait donner les dernières recommandations. Il était capitaine pour la première fois cette année, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour son frère, qui était accompli à ce poste. Pourtant dans ce jeu, il redoutait l'impartialité de James et il était curieux de voir comment il allait gérer le match de recrutement.

« Regarde voilà tes glousseuses » murmura Scorpius en montrant un groupe de filles, qui chuchotaient et riaient niaisement tout en regardant Albus, fraiches et rougissantes. « Le nombre des membres de ton fanclub augmente de manière effrayante et elles sont de plus en plus jeunes. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à engager quelqu'un pour trier ton courrier de fans.

\- Tais-toi » répliqua affectueusement Albus en entourant les épaules de Scorpius avec son bras.

Un bruit sourd envahit le ciel, et les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le terrain par les airs, fiers sur leur balai. Le groupe se dirigea vers le centre du stade où se tenait le capitaine de l'équipe, mais un des joueurs se détacha de l'équipe et vola jusqu'aux gradins où étaient assis Scorpius et Albus.

Scorpius se leva, reconnaissant Nott qui volait jusqu'à lui. Il sourit en apercevant l'uniforme écarlate de Dorian. Il lui donnait une allure guerrière ce qui lui correspondait parfaitement. L'air humide avait trempé les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage.

Il vola jusqu'à Scorpius, et lui attrapa la main. Il embrassa la bague d'argent qu'il portait au doigt et murmura :  
« Porte-moi chance ».

Scorpius secoua la tête et sourit avant de lui répondre :  
« Si tu fais de ton mieux, tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Dorian sourit avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil. Il fit ensuite un geste sec de la tête pour saluer Albus et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain.

Un premier coup de sifflet se fit entendre et les candidats s'élancèrent dans les airs.

Pour les essais, deux équipes avaient été constituées pour s'affronter. A l'issus du match serait désigné le nouveau gardien, deux batteurs, les trois poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur.

« Nott doit marquer dans les buts gardés par Finnigan » observa Albus secouant la tête, en regardant les équipes qui avaient été formées par le capitaine.

Scorpius ne répondit rien mais il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en regardant les joueurs se mettre en position. Tout le monde savait quel excellent gardien de but était Ross Finnigan. James mettait visiblement Dorian en difficulté pour cette première rencontre.

Finnigan se posta devant les trois cercles d'or délimitant les buts. Il repassait lui aussi les essais comme tous les autres mais personne n'avait le talent pour lui disputer son poste. Ross était une force de la nature, à la stature robuste et aux épaules larges. A cheval sur son balai, il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'ébranler.

Le second coup de sifflet se fit entendre et James lança le souafle dans les airs pendant que deux assistants de l'équipe libéraient les cognards et le vif d'or.

Les joueurs encombrèrent le ciel au-dessus du terrain, voltigeant si vite que leur passage laissait des trainées rouges. Les cris des spectateurs dans les tribunes se firent entendre, encourageant leur favori.

Après la première minute de match, Dorian s'était emparé du souafle suivit par deux poursuiveurs décidés à le lui reprendre. Serré de prêt, il fondit vers le sol avant de faire une vrille qui laissa un de ses poursuivants étalé sur le sol. Il remonta ensuite en piquet droit pour fondre sur les anneaux d'or, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer, deux cognards l'atteignirent, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Dans les tribunes Scorpius se leva brusquement, laissant échapper un cri révolté. Serrant les poings, il s'apprêta à descendre vers le terrain mais Albus le retint.  
« Il va bien, regarde !

Scorpius se tourna vers le terrain et vit que Dorian avait repris le contrôle de son balai avant de toucher le sol et était parti à la poursuite du joueur qui lui avait ravi le souafle.  
« Les batteurs ont le droit de faire cela ! demanda-t-il à Albus. Envoyer deux cogneurs sur le même joueur ? »

Albus hésita, serrant toujours sa main, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à ses côtés.  
« Ce n'est pas fair play, et on évite de le faire, finit-il par dire, mais rien ne l'interdit. »

Scorpius acquiesça mais Albus pouvait voir à quel point le jeune garçon était écœuré par l'attitude des joueurs. Lui-même n'approuvait pas cette manière de jouer.

Sentant les doigts de Scorpius se crisper sur les siens, il retourna son regard sur le match.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes avait permis à Dorian de reprendre le souafle des mains de son adversaire. Le souafle bien coincé sous son bras, il se précipita vers les buts où l'attendait Finnigan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer dans l'anneau central, il aperçut un cognard du coin de l'œil et vrilla, évitant l'impact. Il profita de la déception de Finnigan pour marquer dans l'anneau de droite.

James siffla et leva la main vers Dorian pour désigner l'acceptation du premier but. Scorpius, ravi, claqua ses mains dans un geste sec et observa avec délectation le visage furieux de Finnigan qui battait violemment du talon sur l'étrier de son balai, lançant un regard noir à Dorian.

« La colère le rend encore plus vilain » entendit-il Albus dire, alors que lui aussi observait le gardien de but en train de fulminer.

« Je croyais que c'était un ami de ta famille, dit Scorpius en reprenant la main d'Albus, comme si la pression du match rendait ce contact indispensable.

\- Le fils d'un ami de la famille, le corrigea doucement Albus, en regardant les doigts de Malfoy s'entremêler avec les siens.

Scorpius rougit, et lâcha sa main.  
\- Excuse-moi, si ça te gène…

\- Non, dit-Albus rapidement, en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. Non pas du tout. »

Scorpius rougit de plus belle et sourit avant de reporter ses yeux sur le match.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de match, Scorpius eut envie d'étrangler Ross Finnigan de ses propres mains. Les scores des joueurs étaient serrés et le groupe de filles de poufsouffles qui gloussaient en regardant Albus ne faisait que l'agacer d'avantage.

« Désolé pour le retard, alors les résultats ? »  
Scorpius se tourna vers Nicolas, son cousin, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais énervé comme il l'était, il préféra lui répondre.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains soupira avant de tendre la main vers Albus qui la serra.

« Dorian a marqué deux buts, expliqua Potter, tout comme deux autres des poursuiveurs. Mais Finnigan a tendance à laisser plus facilement passer les souafles des autres joueurs.

-Il triche pour que d'autres joueurs réussissent les essais ? s'exclama Nicolas.

\- Ce n'est pas tricher puisque ce ne sont que des essais, expliqua Albus. Il ignora le son dédaigneux qui sortit de la gorge de Scorpius. Il n'est pas rare qu'un joueur privilégie un ami, même inconsciemment. C'est au capitaine d'être équitable.

\- Donc tout repose sur la décision de James », soupira le jeune Greengrass, désabusé.

Le dernier coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs quittèrent le ciel pour se rassembler au centre du terrain. Albus et Scorpius attendirent les résultats. Les scores étaient serrés pour les poursuiveurs et il y avait six candidats en liste, dont Dorian.

Après un moment, des voix s'élevèrent parmi les joueurs. James et Ross s'étaient mis à l'écart et semblaient se disputer. 

Albus fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient son frère se quereller avec Finnigan.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Venez, on va voir, dit Albus en l'attrapant le bras de Scorpius et en faisant signe à Nicolas de les suivre.

Ils descendirent rapidement vers le stade et arrivèrent près des joueurs. Scorpius s'approcha de Dorian pour le féliciter, mais son attention se porta rapidement sur Potter et Finnigan.

« Tu déconnes complètement James ! s'écriait Ross. Prendre Nott est la pire décision que tu es prise en tant que capitaine.

\- Je dois sélectionner les meilleurs pour former cette équipe, répliqua James, parfaitement calme, contrairement à son ami dont le visage arborait un rouge maladif. Dorian est parmi les trois sélectionnés parce qu'il a réussi les essais mieux que les autres.

-Il a eu le même score que les autres candidats ! dit- Ross en attrapant son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

S'ils avaient sensiblement la même taille, Finnigan était plus musclé et sa stature plus carrée mais Potter ne sembla pas du tout effrayé.

\- En effet, dit James, le regard sombre, ignorant la pression douloureuse qu'exerçait son ami sur son bras, il a eu le même score que les joueurs que tu as laissé gagner. Toi aussi tu as de la chance d'être le meilleur Ross, sinon je t'aurais dégagé de mon équipe pour avoir saboter mes essais.

Finnigan expira bruyamment, puis baissa la tête et lâcha son ami.

James se tourna vers l'ensemble de son équipe et annonça les noms des nouveaux membres. Quand il cita le nom de Dorian, Scorpius s'attendit à un rejet de la part des autres joueurs. Il fut surpris lorsque les joueurs lui serrèrent la main et le félicitèrent pour le match.

« Désolé pour les cogneurs, mais tu les as bien gérer, dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds, et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sentant une étrange mélancolie lui enserrer le cœur, Scorpius se recula, laissant Dorian profiter de ses nouveaux coéquipiers et retourna vers Albus qui se tenait à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur son frère, une expression soucieuse peinte sur son visage. Il interrompit sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit Scorpius posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Il porta son regard sur Nott, toujours encerclé par les membres de son équipe. Il entoura Scorpius de son bras et murmura :  
« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de nouveaux amis qu'il t'oubliera tu sais ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Malfoy en se serrant un peu plus contre le jeune Potter.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en souriant. Ils vont surement fêter la constitution de l'équipe dans leur salle commune. J'irais bien y faire un tour.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu aimerais que je vienne.

\- Évidemment.  
________________________________________  
Salle Commune de Gryffondor

La salle commune de Gryffondor était réellement agréable.

Contrairement à la salle de Serpentard qui gardait toujours une certaine lueur verdâtre puisque la maison était située juste en dessous du lac, la salle de Gryffondor portait des couleurs chaudes et réconfortantes. De lourds tapis couvraient les murs et une grande cheminée gardait la pièce chauffée et entretenait une ambiance détendue et conviviale.

Si cette pièce ne lui rappelait pas autant le décor de la salle sur demande où James l'avait emmené aujourd'hui, Scorpius se serait senti beaucoup plus détendu.

Il était assis sur le grand canapé faisant face à la cheminée, entouré d'Albus et de sa cousine, un verre de bière-au-beurre à la main.

En fait il s'agissait de son troisième.

Il avait ignoré le regard réprobateur d'Albus quand il s'était servi le dernier. Il écoutait Rose lui parler des problèmes de gestion de l'école, discussion que Scorpius écoutait d'une oreille, tout regardant les lèvres ravissantes de la jeune fille remuer avec enthousiasme.

Elle était très jolie et il n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire. Elle lui avait souri et il avait adoré le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune Weasley. 

En dehors d'Albus, elle était celle qui lui aspirait le plus de sympathie. Elle se montrait très affectueuse envers lui, mais ne cherchait jamais à l'étouffer avec des conseils maternels. Simplement croiser son regard dans le couloir et la voir lui sourire le rassurer énormément. Elle l'avait accepté sans rien attendre et ne lui demander jamais rien. Elle se contentait d'être là s'il désirait quelque chose.

Le reste du clan Potter-Weasley le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Hugo et Lily le fixaient comme s'il était la preuve vivante des ragots de leurs parents. Le passé était trop lourd entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. Son grand-père lui-même n'était pas avare quand il fallait dénigrer les têtes rousses et il se doutait que les Weasley-Potter se montraient tout aussi bavards. Il était donc normal que les jeunes l'évitent.

Quant à James…

Scorpius ne savait pas ce que pensaient des autres membres de leur famille, mais il savait qu'Albus n'avait jamais parlé de lui à ses parents et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rose le fasse.

Albus préférait garder leur «relation » secrète vis-à-vis de sa famille. Il ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet, mais il avait fait comprendre à Scorpius qu'en dehors de son père, les membres de sa famille ne le comprenaient pas, et il n'avait aucune envie « de leur expliquer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ».

Scorpius n'avait pas insisté. Lui-même n'avait pas parlé de son amitié avec le jeune Potter avec son père alors qu'il lui écrivait régulièrement plusieurs fois par semaine. Il ne souhaitait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit, c'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas qui était Albus pour lui.

« C'est le jour et la nuit entre eux, » dit-Albus en montrant quelque chose de la tête.

Scorpius se tourna vers la direction qu'il avait indiquée et aperçut Dorian en grande conversation avec son « Capitaine ».

Scorpius sentit la nausée lui montait aux lèvres à la vue des deux hommes échangeant des politesses. Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus hypocrite… ou peut-être était-ce lui-même ?

Albus observait avec attention les échanges entre les deux hommes. Il avait interrogé son frère sur ses motivations un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais James était resté vague, disant que Nott « était réellement doué » et qu'il se montrait « impartial » tout comme Albus le lui avait conseillé lorsqu'il avait parlé de Nott avant de commencer leur année à Poudlard.

Mais Albus ne comprenait toujours pas comment un tel changement avait pu s'opérer chez son frère. Lui qui l'avait averti que faire rentrer Nott dans son équipe aurait sans doute des conséquences désastreuses, qui lui avait dit que ce serait une honte pour leur famille qu'Albus se permette d'intégrer Dorian…

\- Oui c'est assez bizarre, dit Rose en observant le duo, mais James adore gagner alors peut-être a-t-il mis sa hargne de côté pour le bien de l'équipe ?

Scorpius ignora la conversation et se concentra sur son grand verre de bière-au-beurre, décidé à le vider. Il remarqua avec déception que l'alcool disparaissait trop vite. Qu'importe, la salle commune des Gryffondors regorgeait de trésor liquide.

Soudain il sentit le verre quittait ses lèvres et lui échappait des mains. Il leva des yeux brumeux vers le garçon qui lui avait retiré sa boisson.

« Ne bois pas trop vite, dit Dorian d'un ton désapprobateur. Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. »

Et il vida le reste du verre en une longue gorgée.

Scorpius regarda le jeune garçon devant lui, cet homme qu'il connaissait si bien et pourtant qui semblait si loin de lui aujourd'hui. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette lueur de bien-être dans ces yeux. Cette joie simple que ressentait Dorian maintenant qu'il se sentait accepté par les autres Gryffondors, cette joie qui l'éloignait doucement de lui…

Le bruit de la pièce devint insupportable. Il regarda tous les élèves qui s'amusaient autour d'eux, toutes ces personnes qui les avaient rejetés, ces personnes qui les avaient blessés, qu'ils avaient fuis pendant des années. Comment Dorian pouvait-il oublier si vite, simplement pour connaître le soulagement qu'apporte la normalité ? Il échangeait des gestes amicaux avec les autres élèves, souriait aux avances des filles qui n'auraient pas osé l'approcher auparavant…

Mais ce qui le blessait d'autant plus c'était que Dorian était heureux et que lui ne l'était pas. Au contraire, il se sentait sombrer de plus en plus.

Un goût amer engourdit sa bouche, un goût de souillure et d'abandon. Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il avait pensé que si Dorian était heureux, lui-même se sentirait mieux.

Mais non, le bonheur de Dorian dépendait de ce qu'il avait fait et devait faire. Il lui devait ce bonheur alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi ? Et c'était injuste !

« C'est toi qui ne tient pas l'alcool, riposta Scorpius d'une voix rauque et haineuse, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi mielleux avec le Grand James Sirius Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu oublierais aussi vite ce que ces chiens t'ont fait. Mais si j'étais toi je garderais l'œil ouvert avant que l'un de ces salauds ne te lacère encore le visage. »

Dorian perdit lentement son sourire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Au côté de Scorpius, Albus et Rose s'étaient figés, de même que les personnes qui avaient entendus les paroles de Malfoy, créant un soudain malaise dans la salle commune.

« Al, dit James en apparaissant derrière Dorian. Je crois que tu devrais ramener Malfoy dans votre maison, avant qu'il ne dise encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. »

Potter attrapa Scorpius et le tira doucement du canapé, mais Scorpius se dégagea violemment, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dorian.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et son visage ne trahissait pourtant aucune émotion. Il attrapa à son tour le bras de Scorpius et l'entraina à travers la salle commune jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon conduisant au dortoir des garçons. S'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, il plaqua Scorpius contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda-t-il en scrutant Scorpius. Il semblait lutter pour garder son calme.

\- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, riposta le garçon en supportant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

\- Non. Tu as juste essayé de me faire mal, insista-t-il avec force. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de me dire ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Troublé, il détourna les yeux.

Il aurait voulu déverser sur lui des mots de haine et de reproches. Lui dire que s'il était accepté aujourd'hui c'était grâce lui et qu'en échange il n'avait rien sinon un ami qui s'éloignait de lui. Mais ces mots lui parurent faux.

Nott avait mérité son poste dans l'équipe, et s'il ne s'était pas fait tabasser depuis un moment grâce à ses ébats avec Potter, Malfoy n'était pas sûr que James ne l'ait pas sélectionné pour ses talents puisqu'il avait fait un match incroyable. Et puis, cette situation était son choix… Il lui avait égoïstement reproché ses propres décisions. Dorian ne l'avait pas poussé dans le lit de James.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Dorian avec dédain devant le silence de Malfoy, tu es incapable de me dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Tu sais simplement te taire. Et tu lances des phrases blessantes contenant les indices de ton mal-être et c'est à moi de décoder ce qui se passe dans ta putain de cervelle !

Dorian frappa le mur à côté de la tête de Scorpius qui sursauta. Il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.  
\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, continua Dorian, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! Mais ce genre de phrases cinglantes, je ne veux plus jamais les entendre !

Scorpius tremblait. Il sentait d'avantage une demande implorante dans les paroles de Nott plutôt qu'une menace.  
\- Je suis juste jaloux, dit-il enfin et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Et j'ai peur de te perdre.

\- Ce genre de phrases non plus, je ne veux plus les entendre, dit Dorian en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Sa voix était plus légère maintenant, presque tendre. Scorpius sourit et ferma les yeux, bercé par la chaleur familière de Dorian. Ils restèrent un instant ensemble, goûtant au réconfort qu'ils savaient si bien s'apporter. Puis Malfoy sentit les lèvres de Nott quitter son visage.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta maison, dit-il enfin en s'éloignant.  
Scorpius acquiesça et laissa son ami le ramener dans la salle commune. Tous deux ignorèrent les regards qui fusèrent sur eux et Dorian s'approcha du canapé où Rose et Albus étaient restés assis.

« Tu peux le ramener? demanda-t-il à Albus.

Le jeune Potter posa son verre et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Rose, se retrouva dans les couloirs isolés du château avec Scorpius.  
________________________________________  
Pendant leur retour au dortoir, Albus n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Au départ, Scorpius ne s'en était pas inquiété, lui-même n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. 

Mais maintenant qu'ils s'approchaient du dortoir des Serpentards, ce silence devenait franchement désagréable. Il observait le jeune Potter qui avançait, tête baissée, concentré sur ses pas, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jeans.  
Scorpius, même s'il respectait le besoin de tranquillité de son ami, n'avait aucune envie de le regarder ruminer tout le long du chemin.

« Tu vas finir par me parler, ou tu comptes te morfondre jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes ton lit ?

Albus stoppa net, levant les yeux vers Scorpius qui fut surpris d'une réaction si brutale.  
\- Alors comme ça, on est des chiens ? demanda Potter, en jaugeant Scorpius de haut en bas.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne sut pas de quoi Albus voulait parler. Puis il se souvint de ses paroles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
\- Cette phrase ne t'était pas destinée, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de d'Albus, mais celui-ci la repoussa négligemment.

\- Oui bien sûr, elle était destinée à tout le monde sauf à moi, dit-il avec ironie.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, gardant toujours ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il semblait fatigué.  
« Tu as insulté des membres de ma famille et les personnes qui t'avaient accueilli dans cette école et tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir avec ta petite gueule d'ange. Oh efface cette expression indignée de ton visage ! Tu parles de ton physique comme d'un désavantage mais le fait que la moitié de l'école veuille te sauter t'arrange bien. Seulement ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça. Et moi j'en ai marre d'être celui qui te ramasse à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie. J'ai l'impression ne servir qu'à ça.

\- Tu es vraiment gonflé de me dire ça, s'indigna Scorpius. D'accord je ne suis pas facile à vivre et j'agis égoïstement je m'en rends compte et j'en suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne fais que m'assister quand j'ai un problème. Depuis qu'on se connait tu en as appris plus sur moi que Dorian en a appris en plusieurs années.

\- Ah ouais ? répliqua Albus, profondément désabusé. Et bien Dorian ne doit pas savoir grand-chose, parce que je ne sais rien de toi. Tu ne comprends pas tes réactions, je ne connais pas tes goûts. Tu ne me dis rien et chacune de tes caresses ressemblent à des manipulations. Tu ne ressens rien pour personnes, tu possèdes les gens, rien de plus. Pour connaître ton passé, il faudrait d'abord que je brise ta carapace et je commence à penser que j'en suis incapable. Je pensais qu'on commençait à construire quelque chose de fort… Et voilà tu piques une crise simplement parce que Dorian commence à se sentir mieux, comme si tu voulais le maintenir dans le même état de tristesse dans lequel tu te complais. Et dans ces moments-là, je n'existais même plus. »

Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et il sourit tristement.  
« J'ai tout faux avec toi, toujours. Et j'essaye, je suis tellement con que j'essaye encore. Mais à quoi bon puisque tu ne vois rien.»

Le silence tomba entre eux comme une sentence, mais Scorpius avait l'impression que les mots de Potter résonnaient encore contre les murs, à moins que ce ne fût dans son crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'Albus venait de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui déclarer quelque chose ? Scorpius savait que leur relation était intense mais il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un état de dépendance qu'un lien affectif réel.  
Et maintenant, Albus…

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Scorpius après un moment de silence.

\- Si tu poses la question c'est que tu n'as rien compris.

\- Non en effet ! explosa Scorpius, et Albus se redressa soudain, surpris. Scorpius s'avança vers lui. Il porta les mains à son visage, massa doucement ses paupières comme s'il essayait de s'éclaircir les idées tout en repoussant la fatigue qui le tenaillait.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à me dire ça, ni même ce que tu essaie de me dire. Tu débites des paroles qui n'ont simplement aucun sens. Tu dis qu'on a commencé à construire quelque chose de fort ? Mais moi je n'ai rien construit ! Ce qui se passe entre nous a surgi de nulle part. Je n'ai jamais recherché ta présence, ni même ton aide ou ton affection. Avant que tu ne viennes me parler le week-end avant le départ, je n'avais jamais imaginé que nous pourrions être aussi proches. C'est toi qui est venu vers moi, qui m'a tout offert et qui a créé cette dépendance chez moi. Tu as débarqué subitement dans ma vie, occupant le plus de place possible et maintenant tu me reproches de ne pas répondre des sentiments dont je ne sais rien !

\- A t'entendre j'ai tout manigancé, dit sèchement Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…

\- Je voulais simplement te rencontrer, l'interrompit Albus, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Scorpius le regarda longuement, surpris.  
\- Tu voulais me rencontrer… mais pourquoi ?

Albus se mit à rire, un rire grave et désabusé.  
\- Je ne sais même plus maintenant, dit-il enfin. Écoutes, je ne suis pas en train de te parler d'amour ou quoique ce soit, je dis seulement qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous et j'aimerais savoir si je suis le seul à penser cela. Parce que toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens rien.

Albus était fatigué. Il avait l'impression que seul le mur contre son dos lui permettait de rester debout.  
Les mots de Scorpius résonnaient dans sa tête et lui serraient le cœur. Il avait raison, Malfoy n'avait rien exigé de lui, c'est lui qui avait tout déclenché.  
Il regardait le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui et qui gardait maintenant les yeux sur le sol. Il avait entouré son corps de ses bras, comme pour se protéger du froid ou de ses démons.  
Albus remarqua qu'il se mordillait sa lèvre, réflexe qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il désirait dire quelque chose, mais il finissait toujours par se taire.  
Al maudissait ce silence, il en avait assez il voulait que Scorpius parle !

« Oui, quoiqu'il soit en train de se passer entre nous, c'est très fort », finit par dire Scorpius.

Sa voix était très faible, presque un murmure. Il passa nerveusement les mains sur son visage avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière.  
« Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et pour tout te dire, je trouve que c'est effrayant que ce soit si intense alors que nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps. Même toi tu ne sais pas comment appeler notre « relation ». C'est trop tôt et ce n'est peut-être pas encore le bon moment. »

Scorpius vit Albus acquiescer mais il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Il le regarda passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, un tic nerveux familier qui fit sourire Scorpius.  
\- Et pour Dorian, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda Albus, redoutant la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

\- Dorian est presque mon frère, répondit Scorpius une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, visiblement mécontent de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais…

\- Non.

\- Mais il a surement voulu…

\- Peu importe ce qu'il a voulu, ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Mais bon sang... comment on en est arrivé à cette conversation ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis pour toi.

Scorpius hésita et s'approcha de Potter pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Albus l'arrêta, l'attrapant par les épaules. Il voulait que Scorpius lui parle. Il en avait assez de ses étreintes silencieuses où il devait deviner ce que Malfoy voulait lui dire.

Le jeune garçon, détourna les yeux, troublé par le regard brillant de Potter. Il hésita puis murmura :  
\- Tu es important et je tiens à toi. Est-ce que tu peux te contenter de cela pour l'instant ?

Albus soupira et acquiesça avant referma ses bras autour du garçon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	7. C'est la dernière fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques d'écriture  
> Life in Mono, Mono  
> A la fin du chapitre KALAFINA, Kagayaku Sora no

Dorian referma la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Il eut envie de la déchirer, mais se retint. Les lettres de son père étaient toujours détestables même s'il essayait de mettre autant d'indulgence dans leur lecture que son père mettait de maladresse à les écrire.

Bien sûr, son père l'aimait, mais il est tout bonnement incapable de l'exprimer. Il avait une sorte de retenue envers son fils, fruit de sa culpabilité maladive d'avoir eu un enfant qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, qu'il avait créé malgré le passé de sa famille. Un fils qui vivrait sans mère pour le réconforter.

Mais Dorian était fatigué de cette culpabilité qui marquait le visage de son père à chaque fois que celui-ci posait les yeux sur la blessure de son fils. Il était fatigué de devoir être fort pour deux.

Dorian soupira et plongea pensivement sa cuillère dans les œufs brouillés dont il avait rempli son assiette. Il n'écoutait pas Nicolas qui entretenait une conversation animée avec Sally Macnair, la jolie Sally.

Dorian avait beaucoup d'admiration pour la jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux larges lunettes rondes, qui se montrait toujours positive, quelque soit la situation. Nicolas lui avait dit que le passé de la jeune fille lui avait sans doute apprit à relativiser la vie et à en apprécier les meilleurs côtés.

Dorian n'avait pas posé d'avantages de questions, il connaissait le passé de la jeune fille. Son père avait été la victime innocente de la folie des fanatiques du sang pur avant même sa naissance, quand Macnair, le Mangemort connu pour sa cruauté au service de Voldemort, avait pensé que la pureté de son sang serait intensifiée s'il avait un enfant avec sa propre sœur.

Ainsi n'acquit David Macnair qui ne connut jamais la joie d'avoir trente ans.

A l'âge de 16 ans, quand il eut compris que la maladie qui entrainait la dégénérescence de ses poumons était causée par la consanguinité et la folie de son père, il s'enfuit pour le monde moldu, décidé à mourir loin de cette démence qui pourrissait ses veines.

Il erra dans différents pays pendant des années, et s'établit en Hongrie. Malgré sa condamnation génétique, il tomba amoureux d'une jeune magyar moldue aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux bleus, qui l'aimait tellement qu'elle lui demanda de l'épouser. 

Emu par l'audace de cette beauté non magique qui lui offrait son cœur, il accepta et ils se marièrent. Deux ans plus tard, la belle Helena était enceinte mais Sally ne connut jamais son père qui mourut avant sa naissance.

« Mais je lui ressemble beaucoup », disait-elle. Et elle souriait encore. Et Nicolas était très vite tombé amoureux de ce sourire. Pour ces deux-là, tout était si simple, ils voyaient leurs sentiments de manière si claires. Nott leur enviait cela.

Dorian leva les yeux vers la grande porte et aperçut Scorpius qui pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'Albus, qui restait toujours à ses côtés maintenant que lui ne pouvait plus y être.

A la vue de son ami, Dorian ne put réprimer un sourire. Scorpius ne portait pas sa robe d'uniforme, elle était repliée sur son bras. Il avait son uniforme mais sa chemise était débraillée, sa cravate desserrée et ses manches recourbées sur ses avant-bras blancs. C'était vraiment trop lui demander d'être convenable, il faisait toujours ce que bon lui plaisait.

Au moins, à Poudlard, il ne se maquillait pas. Dorian n'aimait pas lorsque Scorpius se peignait le visage, même s'il le faisait avec beauté et finesse. Pourtant c'était une autre manière de provoquer et de cacher à quel point Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise en public.

Nott était conscient des regards qui suivaient son ami : des coups d'œil furtifs mais intenses des personnes qui voulaient cacher leur intérêts pour le jeune Malfoy ou les regards frustrés de jeunes filles qui ne seraient jamais aussi jolies que lui. A la manière dont Potter se rapprocha du corps de Scorpius, Dorian comprit qu'il était lui aussi conscient de l'attention que Malfoy attirait sur lui.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers lui et s'assirent à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondors, comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps. 

Albus ne laissait pas Scorpius s'asseoir seul à la table des Lions. Dorian était conscient des efforts que faisait Potter pour être amical avec lui. Mais il était jaloux, Dorian le sentait, il voulait garder Scorpius pour lui seul.

Dorian serra la main de Potter, puis se tourna vers Malfoy et déposa un baiser sec sur la tempe du garçon, avant de lui tendre la lettre de son père.

Il la prit et soupira.  
« De bonnes nouvelles encore ? ironisa-t-il en sortant la lettre de son enveloppe.

\- Il dit qu'il ait déçu que je sois un Gryffondor et encore plus déçu que ce soit Drago qui ait dû lui apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Cela fait plus un mois que l'attribution des maisons a eu lieu, s'exclama Scorpius, tu ne lui avais rien dit ?

Dorian haussa les épaules. Il tira doucement sur la mèche qui couvrait son œil gauche, où la longue et fine cicatrice barrait sa paupière et ignora la question. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Scorpius soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête avant de reposer les yeux sur la lettre.

Dorian sourit en regardant le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de son ancienne vie, celle où Scorpius n'était pas présent. Il lui semblait que le jeune garçon avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il gardait de son agression un souvenir vague de douleur et d'humiliation. Son passé commençait lorsque Drago l'avait emmené pour vivre avec les Malfoys dans le monde moldu.

Il se souvenait de cette petite tête toute ronde et blonde qui le suivait partout dans les jardins du château où ils avaient passés ces dernières années.  
________________________________________  
Tout lui avait semblé si étrange dans ce nouveau monde, tout était nouveau les lumières, les couleurs…

Et ces mots simples et « magiques » qui sortaient de la bouche des enfants des domaines alentours qui venaient jouer avec eux :  
ce qui faisait tellement de bruit - et qui faisait que Scorpius serrait très fort sa main de ses petits doigts - c'étaient des « voitures ».

Il ne fallait pas mettre des insectes dans le « micro-ondes ». Il avait pleuré quand « Edward aux mains d'Argent » était passé à la « télévision » et avait fait promettre à Scorpius de ne rien dire.

Et puis il y avait « internet ». Drago disait que c'était l'invention qui se approchait le plus de la magie dans le monde moldu. Car on pouvait tout faire avec internet : lire des livres ou son journal, regarder des films, faire des courses, engager du personnel, s'occuper de son compte en banque, parler à des inconnus et s'en faire des amis… ou découvrir le sexe. 

Les Malfoys avaient été réticent à installer un « ordinateur » dans le château, mais il avait fini par céder aux deux garçons. 

Mais après quelques essais, il semblait qu'il était difficile d'en faire décoller Narcissa qui y cherchait des recettes de cupcake et consultait tous les sites d'astrologie présents sur la toile, même si elle trouvait les connaissances moldues en astronomie très limitées. 

Dorian se sentait bien parmi les Malfoy et Drago voulait qu'il se sente entouré, autant que l'était Scorpius. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre Dorian et son propre fils, même si ses yeux avaient une lueur toute particulière quand il regardait son enfant.

Malgré son adoration pour son petit-fils, Lucius avaient des remarques paternelles pour Dorian. L'ancien mangemort se sentait sans doute obligé de prodiguer des soins à Nott dont le grand-père connaissait un sort peu enviable que lui-même aurait dû vivre. Il leur répétait régulièrement qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer les domestiques moldus. Les Elfes de maison étant interdits, il avait fallu trouver de nouveaux serviteurs et Dorian et Scorpius s'amusaient à les terroriser, en faisant claquer les portes et trembler les tableaux, ou bien simplement en déplaçant des objets. Lâcher un épouvantard dans le salon avait achevé de rendre les femmes de chambre complètement folles et Drago avait dû lancer un sort d'amnésie aux dames hystériques.

Et les années passaient dans l'insouciance qui permettait à Dorian de panser ses blessures, celles de son corps et celles de son âme. Mais la fine douleur qui lui meurtrissait l'œil de temps en temps lui rappeler la méfiance envers les autres.

Seul Scorpius avait toute sa confiance. Scorpius qui changeait au fil du temps. Ses jambes s'allongeaient et sa bouche devenait pleine et rouge. Sa bouille ronde d'enfant devenait un doux ovale parfait où brillaient deux perles grises. Et lorsqu'il prenait la main de Nott, le cœur de celui-ci se mettait à battre rageusement dans sa poitrine. Dorian regrettait la manière dont il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais regretté ce doux baiser, humide et tendre, qu'il lui avait volé avec toute la maladresse de l'enfance.

Il avait pris sa main, et l'avait emmené vers le lac, derrière un grand chêne où ils avaient déjà gravé leurs noms et où ils aimaient venir lire. Dorian avait pris son visage entre ses mains, plongés ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et l'avait embrassé. Et son cœur s'était arrêté. Le baiser avait été tendre et quand Dorian l'avait brisé et s'était reculé, tenant toujours dans ses mains tremblantes le visage de Scorpius, celui-ci lui avait demandé, complètement désintéressé « s'ils pouvaient aller jouer maintenant ».  
Dorian s'était mis à rire devant le visage indifférent du garçon alors que lui-même se sentait fiévreux.

Dès lors, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seuls, Dorian prenait la main de Scorpius et caressait le dos de ses doigts avec les siens, et lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, il déposait sur le garçon des baisers chastes mais amoureux. Pourtant, il n'avait plus jamais embrassé les lèvres de Scorpius. Dorian ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de sentiments malsains ou de passions amoureuses. Il trouvait simplement le jeune garçon incroyablement joli. Une vraie poupée.

Et plus Malfoy devenait ravissant, plus sa mère s'éloignait de lui, car il devenait plus beau qu'elle. Astoria passait plus de temps avec sa sœur que dans le château. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas à souffrir des erreurs de la famille de son mari. Dorian avait été écœuré de la jalousie de cette mère envers son propre enfant, mais Scorpius n'en avait pas souffert. 

Son père représentait tout son univers.

Le jeune garçon savait le rôle que Drago avait joué pendant la guerre, il ne lui avait rien caché. Il fallait bien expliquer les regards et les remarques que murmuraient les gens dans la rue ou les menaces de mort qui leurs arrivaient par lettres et beuglantes. Il fallait expliquer la blessure de Dorian et leur fuite. A quoi bon mentir ? Drago lui avait tout dit.

Malgré cela, Scorpius n'avait jamais jugé ou repoussé son père, ni son grand-père pour leurs actes passés. Il ne voulait pas les blesser. Il les avait acceptés sans mots mais non sans mal, car il avait perdu du poids qu'il n'avait jamais repris.

Dorian se rappelait cette nuit chaude où en sortant sur la véranda, il avait trouvé Drago et son fils, assis dans le grand rocking-chair, qui se balançaient doucement en regardant les étoiles. 

Drago avait passé son bras gauche autour de son enfant et lui racontait l'histoire de sa constellation tandis que Scorpius caressait doucement la longue cicatrice qui se dessinait sur son avant-bras. Sa manière, toujours sans mot, de dire à son père qu'il l'aimait malgré tout.

Mais depuis lors, Scorpius avait développé une attitude méfiante envers les autres sorciers et se montrait manipulateur et hautain lors de leurs excursions dans le monde magique, se parant d'une apparence désinvolte pour cacher son malaise et sa haine de ne pouvoir être accepté à cause de ses origines. Il avait construit une carapace autour de son cœur et Dorian avait vu Scorpius murer doucement ses sentiments. Il ne parlait jamais de son désir de normalité, mais Dorian savait qu'il était vivace. A vrai dire, Scorpius disait très peu de choses sur lui.

Et cela était devenu pire l'année dernière. Dorian n'avait jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé mais il s'en doutait. Pourtant son esprit avait fait un blocage et un film noir se posait sur ses pensées lorsqu'il réfléchissait aux événements de cette journée.

Il avait été en cours de sortilège dans une des pièces du château et Scorpius avait son cours de transfiguration. Mais ensuite, après les leçons, Scorpius n'était pas venu le trouver comme il le faisait d'habitude. Dorian avait couru à la salle où se déroulait le cours et avait percuté dans sa hâte le jeune professeur de Transfiguration.

« Excusez-moi professeur, » dit Dorian en s'inclinant légèrement devant le professeur aux cheveux bruns qu'il venait de bousculer. « Je cherche Scorpius. Vous ne savez pas où il a pu aller?

\- Non, dit le professeur un peu trop rapidement au goût de Dorian. Non je ne sais pas. »

Nott le regarda. Quelque chose était différent chez l'homme, à la cravate desserrée, aux yeux brillants et aux joues rouges qui se tenait devant lui. Le professeur avait toujours eu une attitude austère malgré son âge. Il avait un peu moins de trente ans. Il était toujours impeccable, en costume moldu gris et cravate de soie bleu. Il gominait ses cheveux bruns vers l'arrière, seules quelques mèches rebelles tombaient légèrement sur son visage froid et il remettait inlassablement en place ses... lunettes ?

« Vous n'avez pas mis vos lunettes aujourd'hui professeur ? demande Dorian en le jaugeant.

Celui-ci se raidit, et pinça ses lèvres qui devinrent une ligne fine.  
« Non, dit-il sèchement, je les ai oublié. »

Il tendit ensuite une lettre à Dorian.  
« Peux-tu la remettre à Monsieur Malfoy, je te prie ? »

Dorian acquiesça et prit la lettre qu'il plia et mit dans la poche de sa veste. Quand il leva les yeux, le professeur avait déjà transplané.

Dorian resta seul, debout devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il devait rentrer dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était toute à fait normale, le grand bureau était rangé, les livres et cahiers en ordre. La grande fenêtre ouverte derrière le bureau menaçait tout de même de laisser pénétrer le vent qui faisait voler les feuilles.

Dorian s'approcha pour la fermer et après avoir tourné le loquet il se décida à quitter la salle pour trouver Scorpius.

Mais un objet tombé au sol près d'un des pieds du bureau attira son attention et il se pencha pour mieux le voir.

Les lunettes du professeur gisaient sur le sol, brisées.

Dorian se redressa, une sueur froide se mit à couler le long de son dos et il se précipita hors de la chambre. Et déjà un voile noir se posait sur ses pensées, lui refusant toutes réponses. Il savait seulement qu'il lui fallait trouver Scorpius.

Ils étaient seuls ce jour-là dans le château, mis à part quelques domestiques. Les Malfoy étaient partis régler des affaires financières à Gringott. Leurs comptes avaient, semblait-il, été vérifiés, ce qui violait la loi sur la confidentialité bancaire.

Dorian devait donc se débrouiller seul. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces du manoir mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il sortit dans le jardin appelant son ami. Il courut vers le grand chêne près du lac, et enfin il le vit.

« Où étais-tu ? dit-il en s'approchant de Scorpius, je t'ai cherché partout. »

Scorpius leva la tête et sourit.  
« Je suis là, je n'ai pas disparu. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dorian eut envie de lui rendre son sourire mais il ne put. Quelque chose dans la posture de Scorpius le troublait et même lui faisait peur.

Malfoy était assis contre l'arbre, ses genoux étaient relevés et ses bras étaient de chaque côté de son corps, raides. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre comme si planter ses ongles dans le sol étaient la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de s'enfuir. De faibles tressautements secouaient ses épaules. On aurait dit un animal aux aguets, craignant un prédateur.

Quand Dorian s'approcha de lui, Scorpius se leva d'un bond.  
« Ne restons pas ici, tu veux me montrer ce que tu as appris en sortilège ? »

Et ils étaient rentrés au château. Scorpius avait écouté Dorian lui raconter le nouveau sort que lui avait enseigne le professeur Bail. Mais ses yeux étaient voilés, et son esprit semblait ailleurs. Pourtant chaque bruit suspect déclenchait en lui une frayeur nouvelle.

Dorian ne fit aucune remarque, mais il se demanda pourquoi un grincement de porte pouvait faire sursauter le jeune garçon ainsi.

Ce fut le soir, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, quand Scorpius se mit à pleurer et à trembler et qu'il le repoussa violemment que Dorian comprit ce qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Il était resté assis sur le lit tandis que Scorpius, en chemise, debout et tremblant, tentait de se calmer, enserrant son corps de ses bras maigres. Pendant une heure, il resta debout ainsi, trépignant sur place. Et Dorian fixait le vide, écoutant les sons plaintifs que son ami essayait d'étouffer. Mais il refusait de le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était qu'un enfant. Et Scorpius ne voulait pas de ses bras.

Les pleurs cessèrent et Malfoy entra dans les couvertures. Son visage froid ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, bien que ses joues fussent encore humides de larmes. Il se mit sur le dos, bien droit, et fixa le plafond.  
Dorian voulu éteindre les bougies mais Scorpius se redressa soudain :  
« Non ! Laisses allumer », dit-il et sa voix glaciale ne tremblait pas.

Dorian acquiesça et s'allongea ses côtés, mais ne colla pas son corps contre le sien comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Scorpius attrapa sa main sous les couvertures et Nott la serra. Il s'endormit ainsi.

Dans la nuit, Dorian se réveilla et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Scorpius n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé sur le dos, le corps droit, le visage fixe, tourné vers le plafond et les yeux grands ouverts. Avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux qui entouraient parfaitement son visage, il ressemblait à un cadavre sur son lit de mort. Seuls ses yeux, qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, trahissaient la vie. Mais la manière dont ils s'agitaient était affolante, comme si Scorpius s'attendait à voir sortir de l'ombre un monstre affamé.

Dorian resta ainsi à regarder son ami, mais ne lui dit rien, sa main toujours serrée autour de la sienne.

Le sommeil avait dû l'envelopper car quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Scorpius était assis dans le lit, le visage tourné vers la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Quand il sentit Dorian remuer à ses côtés, il se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Et son visage était clair, plus aucune ombre ne l'enlaidissait. Mais ses doigts serraient toujours la main de Dorian.

Et ce fut fini, jamais Scorpius ne laissa transparaitre le souvenir de cette journée.

Dorian donna à Drago le courrier que lui avait remis le Professeur. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une lettre de démission.  
________________________________________  
« Des membres du ministère sont venus fouiller la maison dit Dorian ramenant ses pensées vers Scorpius qui lisait toujours la lettre. Ils ont emporté certaines de mes affaires pour les examiner. Il y a eu des agressions de moldus. Rien de spécialement surprenant mais les enfants de mangemorts sont toujours les premiers soupçonnés. Je crois que c'est ton oncle qui a mené les fouilles Potter. »

Albus remua sur sa chaise, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.  
« Mon oncle Ron est un homme suspicieux, et il a de la mémoire dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Si mon père ne le raisonnait pas, il ferait des rafles toutes les semaines dans les maisons d'anciens mangemorts. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Dorian après une gorgée de café. Ils n'ont rien pris de valeur de toute façon, toutes mes affaires sont chez les Malfoys. Et Drago ne laissera pas les gens du ministère rentrer chez lui.

\- Tu vis toujours chez les Malfoy ? s'étonna Albus. Scorpius et Dorian levèrent tous deux les yeux vers Potter, surpris et Albus continua : « je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi quand les Malfoy étaient revenus. Il était logique que tu retournes vivres avec ton père. Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, intervint Scorpius, tu n'as rien dis de mal, c'est juste que… » Il se lança un coup d'œil vers Dorian et regarda à nouveau Albus. « Je crois que nous n'y avions jamais pensé. Dorian est comme un membre de la famille, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il devrait retourner avec son père. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ses lettres sont tellement amères, il veut peut-être que tu retourne vivre avec lui.

\- Il pensait sûrement que je reviendrai de moi-même, dit Dorian, cet homme est plein d'illusions. » Scorpius s'apprêta à intervenir mais Dorian le coupa : « Je sais que c'est mon père mais s'il avait vraiment voulu il serait venu avec nous quand les Malfoys m'ont emmené. Je sais que Drago le lui a proposé et il a décidé de rester, car malgré ce qu'il dit, il déteste les moldus et leur monde, comme ta mère d'ailleurs et il a préféré rester dans son immense maison sans son fils. Je partagerai les vacances entre le manoir et la maison de mon père mais je ne retournerai pas vivre chez lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais partir, répondit Scorpius en rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et en la posant sur la table, mais tu devrais être plus tolérant avec ton père. C'est un homme fragile.

\- Faible est le mot que tu cherches », répliqua Dorian.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand il aperçut James Potter qui s'avançait vers eux. A ses côtés se trouvait Elisa Waldon, une grande brune, aux yeux immenses et à la poitrine volumineuse. Elle se tenait très droite, fière d'être au bras du beau Capitaine de Gryffondor, et gonflait le torse au point que son chemisier menaçait de craquer sous la pression de ses seins.

\- Si son haut craque et que je me prends un bouton de sa chemise dans la tête, elle va prendre ma main dans la sienne, murmura Albus à Scorpius en regardant son frère et sa nouvelle… - petit-amie ?- approcher.

James serra la main de Dorian, et émit un léger hochement de tête pour saluer Scorpius, qui l'ignora.

« Tu sais que la même nourriture est servie à la table des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ? dit-il à son frère, en passant son bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille qui gloussa de plaisir. Inutile d'envahir notre espace, même si notre table est plus agréable.

\- C'est maladif chez toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raconter des conneries, répliqua Albus avec tant de calme et d'indifférence que Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Et bien et bien, dit doucement James donc les lèvres suaves dessinées une moue déçue, moi qui voulait te souhaiter bonne chance pour les essais de Serpentards de cette après-midi. Je regrette de mettre inquiété pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demande Albus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non pas vraiment, avoua James, un sourire béant sur le visage. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il fallait réunir tous les capitaines pour une réunion ce soir afin de faire le planning des entrainements. Oh et aussi te dire que j'avais déjà réservé le terrain pour un entrainement juste après tes essais. Donc si tu pouvais ne pas monopoliser indéfiniment le terrain cette après-midi cela m'arrangerait…

Albus sentait ses nerfs se contracter tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point le discours de son frère l'irritait.

-… quoique tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une équipe digne de ce nom parmi tes serpents. Je pense que Briani et compagnie seront dans l'équipe à nouveau mais où penses-tu dénicher un bon attrapeur ?

Albus se redressa et posa son corps contre le dossier, jaugeant son frère, et annonça d'une voix claire :  
\- J'en ai déjà un en vue.

\- Vraiment ? demanda James intéressé, lâchant la taille de sa compagne. Et qui donc ?

\- Scorpius.

-Quoi ? sursauta Malfoy qui s'intéressa enfin à la conversation. Il regarda Albus comme si celui-ci avait perdu la raison. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe !

-Tu vas faire les essais de Quidditch ? s'exclama Dorian derrière lui.

Scorpius se tourna pour lui dire la vérité mais en voyant son visage, sa gorge se noua. Son ami était fier de lui.

-C'est génial ! continua Dorian en attrapant le bras de son ami, tu es excellent sur un balai ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, tu me surprends vraiment !

\- Et moi donc… céda Scorpius en souriant faussement. Mais il ne tarda pas à lancer un regard noir à Albus dont le sourire malicieux et ravi lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était pris au piège. Il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé des Potter et se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait.

\- Comme c'est intéressant… dit James dont les yeux avaient un éclat que Scorpius avait appris à détester, et bien bonne chance pour cette après-midi Malfoy. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Toi aussi Al. Viens-toi. » dit-il avec dédain à la jeune fille qui se dandinait près de lui et tous deux quittèrent la grande salle.

« Ton frère a de bons côtés Potter, mais il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, dit Dorian en rajoutant trois sucres dans son café qui en contenait déjà deux.

\- Il n'a aucun respect pour personne. Il collectionne les filles pour des raisons de réputation. Il ramène d'ailleurs de sacrés garces… Mais il ne les garde pas très longtemps.

\- Il ne couche jamais avec la même deux fois en tout cas.

Albus, qui avait porté son bol à ses lèvres, s'étouffa avec son chocolat au lait.  
\- ça, tu vois j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir !

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de lui dire d'être plus discret, insista Dorian, qui s'amusait beaucoup de voir le rouge montait aux joues du jeune Potter. Quoique ce sont les filles qui font du bruit, pas lui.  
\- Ok c'est bon, dit Albus en se levant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Scorpius en regardant le garçon quitter maladroitement le banc.

-Je vais vomir et ensuite je vais en cours, déclara-il en prenant son sac.

Scorpius se leva en vitesse à son tour, en lançant un coup d'œil à Dorian qui voulait dire « c'est pas malin !», avant de suivre Albus dans l'allée centrale.  
Dorian, fier de lui-même et souriant, se beurra une nouvelle tartine.  
________________________________________  
« Félicitation ! »

Scorpius soupira bruyamment mais ne put garder son visage irrité devant l'expression radieuse d'Albus.

\- Je savais que tu serais parfait, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon et l'emmener vers le vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée après les premiers essais réussis du Capitaine des Serpentards.

Scorpius était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire d'effort pour cela. Il avait été le meilleur sans même se forcer.

Si les autres participants aux essais avaient été sceptiques, voir même désobligeants en voyant Scorpius enfourcher son balai, ils avaient rapidement déchanté lorsque le garçon avait attrapé le vif d'or en moins de sept minutes. Il était extrêmement rapide. Sa stature fragile ne pesait rien sur le balai ce qui accentuait la vitesse. A cela s'ajoutait sa vivacité et son agilité qui lui permettait de d'effectuer des angles aigus dans les airs.

Le public qui assistait aux essais, en était resté stupéfait. Et des applaudissements, déclenchés par Dorian et Nicolas, avaient ensuite enflammé toute la tribune.

C'est à ce moment-là que Scorpius avait réalisé qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or, car jusqu'à ce moment, il avait vidé son esprit, oubliant le stress, les autres joueurs, les spectateurs, et le regard plein d'espoir d'Albus et de Dorian. Il avait oublié tout cela. Il avait simplement imaginé qu'il poursuivait une étoile et le vif d'or avait atterri dans sa main.

A peine avait-il touché le sol qu'il se retrouva dans les airs, dans les bras de Dorian qui le soulevait en le serrant dans ses bras. Il entendait vaguement les mots d'admirations qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, car ses yeux avaient rencontré les iris émeraude d'Albus, et il était resté hypnotisé par le regard fiévreux et doux de son « Capitaine ».

Si les bras de Nott lui étaient toujours indispensables, il se rendait compte que la distance entre Albus et lui était insupportable.

Son Capitaine ne l'avait bien sûr pas pris dans ses bras, mais il lui avait serré la main avec douceur en mettant dans ses yeux et son sourire tant de tendresse que Scorpius avait dû détourner le regard.

Scorpius pénétra dans le vestiaire et suivit Albus vers les douches. Quand ils arrivèrent vers les bancs de bois qui longeaient le mur à côté des lavabos, Potter retira rapidement ses protections de sport et son uniforme, affichant sans pudeur sa nudité devant le jeune Malfoy.

Scorpius ne bougeait pas. Il trouvait indécent de se dévêtir ainsi. Mais il gardait pourtant son regard sur le corps d'Albus.

Il était terriblement jaloux.

Il est trop mince, alors que son compagnon était de plus en plus masculin. Les entrainements de Quidditch avaient sculptés son corps avec finesse, dessinant des muscles apparents mais non agressifs. Ses formes étaient viriles et agréables. La peau de son dos était hâlée, presque dorée. Ses mains étaient masculines mais ne recelaient aucune brutalité. Elles avaient l'air douces et caressantes.

Scorpius regarda ses propres mains. Elles étaient trop fines, trop délicates et quand elles se fermaient, le poing était trop faible.

Une main chaude se posa sur son front et il leva les yeux et vit Albus que le regardait avec gravité.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il avec douceur, mais arrêtes. »

Scorpius lui sourit, repoussant les doigts qui touchaient sa peau.

Albus lui sourit et s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des douches et y rentra. Malfoy attendit d'entendre l'eau se mettre à couler pour ôter à son tour ses vêtements.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, ouvrit le robinet et laissa la chaleur humide soulageait son corps.

Scorpius pensa au corps qu'il venait de voir, tandis que l'air devenait lourd. Il l'avait envié, oui, mais une autre sensation avait effleuré son esprit. Quelque chose qui était inconnu et interdit.

Un soupçon de désir.

Il aurait aimé serrer le corps d'Albus contre lui et posait sa tête contre son torse, le parcourir de ses lèvres.

Il fut choqué de ces pensées, qui lui étaient étrangères. Le désir avait toujours été une action de son corps, une sensation qui lui procurait du plaisir mais qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il détachait totalement ses émotions de son enveloppe charnelle. Quand Dorian l'embrassait, il ressentait de affection mais aucune passion. Quand James l'étreignait, son corps s'enflammait mais son cœur était de glace, son esprit éteint.

Mais les yeux d'Albus embrasaient son cœur.

Il éteignit soudain l'eau chaude et laissa l'eau glace l'envelopper et le recouvrir, en une sensation de picotements douloureux. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette chaleur dont il ne savait que faire, qui l'effrayait et le faisait trembler. Mais il avait l'impression de voir les yeux d'Albus posés sur lui et de se sentir brûler de l'intérieur.

Abandonnant la douche glacée après quelques minutes, Scorpius sortit et se dirigea vers les lavabos.

« J'ai gagné ! dit-il en passant devant la porte de la douche d'Albus.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait une compétition, répondit Potter à travers la porte. De toute façon, j'aurais perdu, j'aime trop les longues douches. »

Scorpius renoua encore une fois autour de ses hanches la serviette qui menaçait de tomber à chacun de ses pas. Il finit par abandonner, jeta la serviette au sol et attrapa sa chemise. Celle-ci lui semblait trop grande pour lui. Avait-il minci ?

Il se dirigea vers le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo, jambes nus, le corps mouillé mais cela ne le gênait pas. La chaleur dans le vestiaire était étouffante. Ses longs cheveux humides et lourds tombaient sur son visage et ondulaient dans son dos, laissant couler de fines gouttelettes sur son corps et sur la chemise blanche qui collait à sa peau.

Les vitres étaient embuées, et son reflet était trouble. Il passa une main sur le miroir, essuyant l'eau vaporeuse pour regarder son visage. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Derrière lui, il aperçut une autre personne.

Effrayé, il s'apprêta à crier de stupeur mais une large main se plaqua sur la bouche, tandis qu'un bras puissant enserrait sa taille.

Scorpius commença à se débattre, quand il entendit un murmure à son oreille.

« C'est moi, du calme. »

James….

Scorpius se calma instantanément, mais la peur laissa place au dégoût et à un profond agacement.

Potter le lâcha. Malfoy se retourna vivement, le fixant d'un œil sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ! murmura-t-il mais sa voix trahissait sa colère.

Comment James pouvait-il se montrer aussi imprudent ?

\- Je suis venu te féliciter, répondit son assaillant, amusé de l'agressivité impuissante de Scorpius.

-Oh vraiment? C'est gentil. Va-t'en maintenant !

Mais James parcourait déjà de ses yeux bruns enflammés la silhouette moite du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha doucement et Scorpius recula, tentant d'échapper à la chaleur de son assaillant, de sorte qu'il se retrouva coincé entre le lavabo et le corps de James.

« Tu ne portes que ça, demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Scorpius, savourant la chair humide.

Scorpius repoussa sèchement la main qui le caressait, mais il se retrouva soudain soulevé, posé le lavabo, plaqué contre le miroir. Des mains puissantes maintenaient ses cuisses, les massaient, les griffant presque. Scorpius ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un corps fiévreux se logeait entre ses jambes moites et que des lèvres parcourraient sa gorge. Des doigts caressaient et tiraient sur ses cheveux mouillés. Sa respiration se coupa en un cri roc. Non c'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas !

« Al... Albus est là, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Tu veux qu'il regarde ? entendit-il murmurer.

Il se raidit, écœuré. James essayait de le provoquer mais se faisant, il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il se sentait humilié, dans cette position si indécente alors qu'Albus était à quelques pas d'eux, ne se doutant pas des caresses de son frère sur son corps.

\- Arrête !

Il voulut le repousser mais James l'avait déjà remis sur ses pieds en un mouvement vif.

Scorpius le regarda, interloqué.

James lui souriait :

« Relax, c'était qu'une blague. Mon frère est à côté, tu me prends pour un pervers?

Scorpius le regarda et se demanda s'il devait vraiment répondre à cette question. James tendit la main et plaça une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec douceur. Il fit glisser ses doigts, attrapa la nuque du garçon et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. 

Un baiser rapide mais très doux, juste le temps de goûter à ses lèvres fraiches.

Il lâcha Malfoy et prit un morceau de papier de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

« En fait j'étais venu te donner l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous. Tu es libre ce soir n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut qu'on fête ta nomination. Je voulais te laisser ce mot dans la poche de ta veste, mais quand je t'ai vu devant le miroir… »

Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau d'une lueur dangereuse.

Scorpius regardait le bout de papier blanc comme s'il s'agissait d'un poignard aiguisé et n'osait s'approcher. James attrapa sa main et mit la feuille pliée dans sa paume. Il se pencha vers le jeune garçon, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Scorpius ne bougea pas, endurant le baiser en silence, endurant les doigts durs et froids qui trainaient sur son corps, glissaient dans son dos, roulaient sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses. Son esprit était blanc.

Quand James le lâcha, abandonnant ses lèvres, un goût de souillure resta sur sa langue.

Il ignora l'homme qui le regardait de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur ses jambes nues avant de redessiner son corps avec désir.

Décidé à arrêter cette expertise minutieuse de son anatomie, il se dirigea vers le banc et y prit son jean qu'il enfila rapidement.

Potter ricana et s'éloigna. Il tapa sur la porte de la douche dans laquelle se trouvait Albus quand il passa devant :  
« Al, tires toi maintenant ! dit-il, mon équipe doit se changer pour l'entrainement ! »

Albus grogna sous la douche. Quel emmerdeur ! Il avait envie d'enfoncer profondément le savon qu'il avait dans la main dans la gorge de son frère. Il attrapa la serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il sortit, tapant des pieds, irrité de devoir stopper sa douche relaxante si vite. Il trouva Scorpius appuyé contre le lavabo, les mains serrées sur le rebord en acrylique. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il semblait troublé, et même en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Albus en regardant la stature rigide de son ami.

\- Hum quoi ? dit Scorpius en levant la tête comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'Albus était près de lui.

\- T'as pas l'air bien, dit Albus hésitant. Est-ce que James t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, dit Scorpius, se redressant. Non il ne m'a rien dit. » Il se leva, plaça son uniforme de Quidditch dans un des casiers du vestiaire qu'il ferma à l'aide de sa baguette. Il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je t'attends dehors, on étouffe ici ». Et il disparut laissant un Albus figé et surpris.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber, en fines gouttes glacées. Scorpius fut surpris de la fraicheur du vent qui le fit frissonner, mais il aimait cette morsure du froid qui gardait ses pensées limpides. Il mit sa veste bleu sur sa chemise humide et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers le lac qui se trouvait non loin du stade de Quidditch. Apercevant un tronc allongé, il s'y assit. Le bout papier était toujours dans sa main. Après l'avoir lu, il prit sa baguette et le brûla. Il apprécia le feu qui dévorait le papier malgré la pluie, effaçant l'écriture. Il se sentit soudain l'envie de rire, un rire nerveux et triste qui se terminerait par des sanglots s'il ne se retenait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'avait plus de prise sur ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il trouvait tout ce qui l'entourait risible et ridicule car tout lui était étranger : la nouvelle assurance de Dorian, les avances malsaines de James, les yeux verts brillants d'Albus. Quand le monde lui était-il devenu si étranger, à lui qui aurait tellement désiré en faire partie ? Il se sentait si seul et si fou sous cette pluie d'automne.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai forcé la main pour les essais que tu es triste?

Il se retourna et vit Albus qui le regardait, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean élimé. Ses cheveux noirs s'emportaient dans le vent. L'eau perlait sur son visage, coulait sur son menton. Et ses yeux… incroyablement verts qui ne regardaient que lui. Les plus beaux yeux du monde, si on lui avait posé la question.

« Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à jouer, mais je savais que tu étais le meilleur, continua Albus en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, et je ne voulais pas que tu renonces simplement parce que tu as peur de ne pas être accepté.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, répliqua Scorpius en se redressant. C'était un doux mensonge qu'il se répétait encore et encore, il avait fini par y croire. Mais je sais tout ça, Al. Je sais que tu as agis pour moi.

Il tendit la main et joua un instant avec les mèches humides d'Albus pour adoucir sa voix qui restait dure.

Albus ne fut pas surpris de cette froideur qui apparaissait si soudainement et avec tant de force chez son ami, comme une barrière de glace qu'il plaçait inlassablement entre lui et le monde.

-Et avec toi comme attrapeur, les Gryffondors n'ont aucune chance, dit soudain Potter en regardant le lac, attardant ses yeux clairs sur la brume qui embaumait la surface de l'eau trouble, tachetée de gouttes de pluie.

Scorpius crut qu'Albus avait prononcé ces mots avec dérision mais quand il se rendit compte que le visage de son ami était impassible, son sourire s'effaça.

« Je veux gagner Scorpius, dit-il, son regard perdu au loin mais sa voix était forte et ne tremblait pas. Mon père m'a félicité quand j'ai reçu la lettre me désignant comme le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor. Lui et Rose ont été fiers. Les autres… » Sa voix s'éteignit soudain. Sa respiration était courte comme si une tristesse secrète l'avait affaibli. Il sentit la main de Scorpius, une main douce et si hésitante qu'elle en était touchante, se posait sur la sienne. Puis se redressant, il continua mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. « Je veux que ma mère regrette de s'être assise dans les tribunes des Gryffondors. Je veux que pour une fois, elle… qu'ils se rendent compte de ce que je suis, et de quoi je suis capable. Qu'ils se rendent compte, qu'être un Potter chez les Serpentards n'est pas une trahison. » Une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue. « C'est tellement triste, d'être un étranger dans sa propre famille.»

Soudain il vit Scorpius se lever, et il crut que celui-ci allait partir, l'abandonner sans mot comme il savait si bien le faire, sans donner d'explications sur ses agissements, sur ce qu'il faisait, sur les personnes qu'il voyait.

Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Malfoy ne partit pas. Il se mit genoux devant lui, laissant ses frêles genoux s'enfoncer dans la boue qui ruisselait doucement vers le lac.

Albus eut le souffle coupé en regardant un ange aux cheveux blonds lourds de pluie, placer son corps entre ses cuisses et enserrer son corps de ses bras puis poser son visage contre sa poitrine. Albus ne bougea pas, trop abasourdi et il attendit que Scorpius parle.

« Je suis jaloux, dit Malfoy, en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du jeune garçon. De la façon dont tu sais parler, dont tu sais exprimer ta douleur, de ta volonté de t'en sortir et de ne pas sombrer. La manière dont tu portes à nue ce qui fait mal, et ce qui étouffe. Alors que moi… » Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien « Je m'enfonce dans la boue, et je ne sais que m'accrocher à toi. »

Albus voulut parler mais Scorpius continua :  
« Si c'est ce que tu désires, on gagnera, murmura Malfoy, je gagnerais pour toi, mon « Capitaine ».

Le cœur serré, Albus se laissa glisser du tronc et atterrit à genoux devant Scorpius. Il prit le visage du jeune garçon dans ses bras.

Scorpius eut envie de reculer, de s'échapper de la prison dorée que formaient les mains d'Albus sur son visage. Mais il le laissa approcher de lui.

Des lèvres douces, impossiblement douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Des lèvres qui ne demandaient rien, mais qui donnaient avec passion et tendresse. Les pouces qui frôlaient ses joues étaient apaisants, les doigts dans ses cheveux étaient caressants. Et le monde disparut car il n'avait plus sa place entre les deux garçons. C'était un baiser qui gonflait la poitrine, comme si un fil avait été cousu autour de son cœur et qu'Albus était le seul à pouvoir tirer dessus et procurer ses contractions de douleurs amoureuses. Mais c'était si « juste », si réel. Ce n'était pas un baiser de culpabilité silencieuse ou de cruauté passionnée comme avec James, ni un baiser de pitié affectueuse ou d'indulgence fraternelle comme avec Dorian, ou un baiser manipulateur comme avec les autres.  
Dans ce baiser, Scorpius donnait son innocence oubliée. C'était son premier baiser, un baiser qui ne le blessait pas.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches, et Albus sentit l'une d'elles glisser sur ses lèvres et saler le goût qu'ils partageaient, le rendant amer. Il se recula et regarda le jeune garçon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en étalant ses larmes avec ses pouces, les mêlant à l'eau de pluie.

-Parce que ça ne fait pas mal… »

Albus eut envie de demander, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant que Scorpius était si fragile dans ses bras. Il se releva et emporta le garçon avec lui, le soulevant presque. Malfoy le regardait de ses yeux gris brillants dont les larmes continuaient à s'échapper, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Albus plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble ils prirent la direction du château en silence.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au château, la pluie avait cessé. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande cour et qu'Albus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la grande porte, Scorpius posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je dois m'absenter avant le dîner, dit-il, je ne pourrais pas venir étudier avec toi à la bibliothèque. »

Albus serra ses doigts autour de la poignée qu'il était sur le point de tirer. A nouveau Scorpius allait disparaître sans mot et sans explication, et de nouveau, il n'aurait aucun droit de savoir.  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux de la réponse que pourrait lui apporter son ami.

\- Non c'est inutile, dit-il rapidement, je ne serais pas long. Je te retrouverai dans la grande salle.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? insista Albus, observant le rouge monter aux joues du jeune Malfoy.

\- Al…, dit-il

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ? Une fille ? Un homme peut-être ? dit Albus d'un ton léger, mais sa mâchoire se serrait et son visage était hautain et dur.

-Cela ne te regarde pas… dit Scorpius, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Mais putain, regarde-moi au moins quand tu dis ça ! cria Albus qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir, lâchant la poignée pour assener son poing dans la porte de bois. Scorpius sursauta et Potter continua : Je déteste quand tu fais cela ! Je déteste quand tu pars et que tu ne dis rien.

Scorpius baissa la tête, refusant toujours de rencontrer son regard, et Albus sentit son cœur se serrer.  
\- Si tu vois quelqu'un, si tu as un petit-ami la moindre des choses c'est de…

-Non ! dit-Scorpius en secouant la tête, non je n'ai pas de petit-ami caché. C'est… c'est compliqué, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer.

\- Tu n'es pas juste avec moi !

\- Je sais ! cria Scorpius.

Il se calma aussitôt quand il se rendit compte que leurs voix avaient attirés l'attention curieuse d'un groupe de filles qui chuchotaient en les regardant. Malfoy poussa Albus, ouvrit la porte et attrapa la main de son compagnon pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Quand le jeune blond s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls à nouveau, il se tourna vers Albus.

« C'est la dernière fois. »

Albus sembla ne pas comprendre mais Scorpius continua.  
« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi, que tu as l'impression d'être utilisé ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais que tu détestes que je te cache ce que je fais. Mais je te jure, que c'est la dernière fois ! Crois-moi Albus, c'est la dernière fois. »

Malfoy serrait sa main entre les siennes et Potter regarda les doigts blancs qui s'accrochaient aux siens.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu partiras comme cela… mais tu ne me diras pas ce que tu faisais?

Scorpius secoua doucement la tête, mais ses yeux avaient une lueur implorante, demandant intensément à Albus de lui faire confiance.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix, dit finalement Albus en souriant. Mais son sourire était plein d'amertume.

Il lâcha la main de Scorpius et commença s'éloigner en direction des escaliers, laissant le jeune blond seul et douloureux dans le couloir vide. Malfoy regardait ses mains qui avaient laissés échapper celle de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, et celui-ci semblait battre moins fort à présent.

« Dépêches toi ! Tu vas attraper la crève dans ces fringues mouillés »

Scorpius leva et aperçut le garçon aux yeux verts qui l'attendait au bout du couloir et lui tendait une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer dans les siennes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	8. Le Corps Malmené

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'écriture: Lana del Rey : Dark Paradise

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, alors qu'il arrivait devant la Salle sur Demande, à l'heure indiquée sur le billet que James lui avait laissé. Il avait abandonné Albus dans la bibliothèque, promettant d'être de retour pour le dîner. C'était la dernière fois, il le lui avait promis. Mais tandis qu'il avançait dans ce couloir sombre, détestant le seul bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient sur les pierres froides et dans le noir, Scorpius sentit une sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac, la peur des conséquences.  
Cacher les choses plutôt que de se rebeller, plutôt qu'affronter, avait toujours été plus facile pour lui, ou plutôt cela s'accordait à sa nature. Et ce soir pourtant, il devait apprendre à refuser, à dire non et se retrouver face à la colère d'un homme plus fort que lui et cela seul, sans Dorian, sans Albus. Car aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir.

Il tourna à l'angle, ralentissant le pas et s'arrêta quand il aperçut James qui se tenait devant la porte invisible de tous. Il fixait le mur, impassible. L'instant où il porta ses yeux sur le sol, il sembla triste. Scorpius ne sut pourquoi, mais cela lui donna la nausée, non de dégoût mais d'absurde. Il avança vers Potter. Au son de sa marche, celui-ci leva son regard, toute trace de mélancolie envolée. Il souriait. Et Scorpius détestait cela. Potter sembla l'étudier un moment, et une lueur féroce se forma dans ses yeux, si vive que le jeune Malfoy eut envie de fuir. Un bruit trainant et roc à la fois se fit entendre et le mur du 7ème étage se troubla, glissa et se transforma en une porte secrète si connue des deux amants.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle magique, Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul. La pièce ressemblait tant à la Salle commune des Gryffondor qu'il eut un instant peur d'être surpris par un des élèves en compagnie de James. Les tableaux différaient, le canapé était plus élimé et surtout la pièce n'était pas en désordre contrairement aux appartements des Lions.

Il sentit des doigts brulants écarter ses cheveux, libérer sa nuque. Des lèvres se posaient sur sa gorge. Les mains se frayèrent un passage sous ses bras, entourant ses hanches. Il fut plaqué contre une poitrine dure. Il sentit les lèvres de James sur sa tempe et descendre doucement sur son cou, des doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux, et la bouche embrassait la peau dénudée au-dessus du col de sa chemise.

«Cela aurait été notre décor, murmura James, le serrant plus fort contre lui, si je n'étais pas si en colère contre toi...»

Dans un tourbillon, la pièce perdit son aspect emprunté et garni. Les tapisseries rouges glissèrent des murs pour disparaître, les flammes s'éteignirent quand la cheminée se désintégra, le parquet s'étira, enfla puis s'évanouit en poussière, laissant le sol nu et la pierre apparente. Les murs aussi prirent le reflet grisâtre des briques du château.  
Au milieu de cette salle vide et froide trônait une chaise de bois, grossière, sans artifice.

La gorge de Scorpius se serra. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de James et se tourna vers lui, effrayé. L'homme qui le regardait lui fit peur, son œil était trop sombre et sa bouche amère.

«C'est pour ce que tu as dit l'autre soir. C'est pour nous avoir insultés. Tu n'as donc rien appris… Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu n'avais aucun droit de nous mépriser. Pour qui tu te prends… ? » Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses bras, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Scorpius se dégagea et recula, secouant la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas cela ainsi. L'idée de se trouver sur cette chaise lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait préféré que Potter le roue de coups plutôt que subir cela. James s'approchait de lui, le dominant de sa stature, plus grande et bien plus forte.

« Ne parles plus de nous ainsi » râla-t-il dans un souffle brulant, si proche de son visage qu'il lui caressait les joues, et il embrassa brutalement Scorpius, l'enserrant dans ses bras puissants, l'attirant, le portant presque, jusqu'à la chaise.  
________________________________________  
Irrité, Albus releva à nouveau son regard vers la pendule de la Grande Salle. Scorpius était en retard. Plus qu'en retard en fait, il avait raté le diner. Il l'avait quitté à la sortie de la bibliothèque, une excuse silencieuse dans son regard alors qu'il s'éloignait vers un lieu où Potter n'avait apparemment pas sa place. Et la grande aiguille de horloge de la bibliothèque avait fait défiler les minutes comme une moquerie incessante qui lui rappelait qu'il ignorait où Scorpius passait ce temps si précieux, ni avec qui…Fatigué d'écraser avec sa fourchette la nourriture qu'il n'avait pu avaler, Albus lâcha son couvert qui atterrit lourdement sur le bois avant de tomber à terre. Ne faisant aucun geste pour le ramasser, il se leva de son siège, repoussant le banc en bousculant quelques peu les élèves qui y étaient assis et traversa l'allée de la grande Salle. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui descendait les escaliers. Celui-ci semblait essoufflé. Ses joues étaient empourprées, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées comme après un lourd baiser. Albus ne sut pourquoi mais son apparence l'écœura.

« Tu es en retard.

\- Je sais, désolé.

\- Ok laisses tomber, répliqua-t-il, amer. Tu as vu James. Lui aussi est en retard. On devait se voir ce soir pour le Quidditch après le dîner.

\- Non. Scorpius rougit et son regard ne rencontrait pas les yeux d'Albus.

\- Tu as couru ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tes joues sont roses et tes cheveux sont un peu humides, dit Albus en passant les doigts sous les cheveux de Scorpius, effleurant sa nuque. Celui-ci se raidit et tenta d'échapper à sa main d'un mouvement sec. « Pardon… » Potter hésita un instant et demanda : « Tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? »

Scorpius se retint de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé rester aussi longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande, mais James n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir.

James avait fini par céder à sa panique honteuse et avait abandonné l'idée de le prendre comme une poupée de chiffon, à cheval sur une chaise de bois bancale. Il l'avait couché sur un lit de cousins de plumes écarlates et il lui avait fait l'amour deux fois ce soir, l'écrasant de son corps contre le sol moelleux et improvisé, imprimant la marque de ses doigts dans ses côtés fragiles. Quand ce fut fini, quand James s'était retiré de lui et qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il avait voulu parler à Potter, surmonter la peur qui lui donnait des hauts de cœur et lui dire que c'était terminé. Mais son regard avait croisé celui de son amant et à nouveau il avait cru y lire la tristesse qui lui avait paru si étrange un peu plus tôt. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par une lueur de colère brillante, si différentes des lèvres douces qui se posèrent soudain sur les siennes. Il l'avait repoussé et avait désiré à nouveau lui parler, mais James lui avait froidement demandé de partir. Et Scorpius n'avait pas hésité, attrapant les quelques vêtements qui lui avaient été retirés et s'habillant à la hâte, il avait quitté la pièce, laissant James assis sur leur lit de plume, le regard dans le vide.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant Albus, il regrettait sa fuite. Car au fond rien n'avait changé n'est-ce pas?

« Je vais au dortoir chercher mes cours. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque quand tu auras fini. D'accord ? »

Albus sentit la colère l'envahir, alors que Scorpius changeait à nouveau de sujet, lui refusant toute réponse. Il fut sur le point de répliquer quand il aperçut James qui descendait le grand escalier, se dirigeant vers lui.  
« C'est maintenant que tu te montres ! s'exclama-t-il devant la démarche relaxée de son frère. «Nous devons faire le planning des entrainements et des compétitions ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais !?

\- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant et ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas ! »

Le ton était âpre, sans la teinte railleuse qui caractérisait tellement la voix du jeune homme. Une humeur sombre alourdissait ses traits.  
« Tu as raison, répliqua Albus. Ce que tu fais avec la première garce venue ne me regardes pas, mais sois à l'heure.»

James eut un sourire mesquin, jaugeant son frère de haut en bas, méprisant, puis tourna les talons. Albus resta un instant figé à le regarder partir, surpris par sa froideur.  
« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, dit-il en se tournant vers Scorpius qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le corps tendu. La constitution du planning devrait prendre une heure toute au plus. Je te rejoins à la bibliothèque après. »

« Bien, murmura Scorpius qui fixait encore le sol, visiblement pressé de partir. Albus le regarda remonter le Grands Escaliers, conscient que les choses lui échappaient à nouveau. Mais il était lui-même en retard et rejoignit au pas de course la salle de classe donnée pour le rendez-vous des capitaines, talonnant James.

-Ah les Potter, ravie que vous daigniez vous joindre à nous ! s'exclama Kate Davies, levant les yeux des parchemins où couraient quatre plumes d'encre. Alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient de la table de réunion, la Capitaine de Serdaigne arrêta les plumes d'un coup de baguette et leur tendit à chacun un planning sur parchemin.

« Nous avons commencé sans vous, après votre première demi-heure de retard.

\- Parfait, s'exclama James en se laissant glisser sur une des chaises vides, puisque les Serdaigles ne brillent pas sur le terrain, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Gratter du papier vous va si bien.»

Kate lui fit un doigt que James accueillit d'un clin d'œil. Les joues rougies Davies poursuivit, pointant sa baguette sur le calendrier que scrutait Albus :

\- Le premier match sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard et aura lieu la semaine prochaine. C'est un galon d'essais en public qui ne compte pas pour le championnat. La semaine suivant, le match opposera les deux autres maisons. Les 3ème et 4ème matchs seront déterminés selon les vainqueurs des deux amicales.

\- Pourquoi nos équipes sont-elles les premières à concourir ? demanda Albus en levant son regard sur la jeune fille aux yeux bruns et brillants. Vous n'avez pas tiré au sort?

\- Nous aurions tiré au sort si vous n'aviez pas eu presque 1h de retard, dit Reese Smith. Mais puisque vous avez pris votre temps, nous nous sommes dit que vous étiez prêts et que vos équipes n'avaient pas besoin de deux semaines d'entrainement. C'est logique non ?

Agacé, Albus faillit répliquer, mais James le coupa :

\- N'aies pas peur petit frère, après tout ce n'est qu'une rencontre amicale.

\- Une rencontre amicale devant un public n'a rien d'amical quand cela vous concerne, dit Smith en enfilant son écharpe rayée d'orange. Essayez de garder les terrains praticables.

\- Attendez, vous faites quoi là? s'exclama Albus, en regardant les deux joueurs de quidditch rassembler leurs affaires.

\- On se tire, dit Kate en attrapant son sac, suivant le Capitaine de Poufsouffle. Nous avons fini. Si le planning ne vous plait pas, faites nous passer une note.» Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Albus: «Félicitations pour ton poste de Capitaine. J'ai hâte de jouer contre toi.» Bien que le ton fût hautain, le sourire fut chaleureux et plein de promesses alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dévisageait le jeune Potter. Il garda le regard portait sur sa bouche rouge et pleine quand la main de Kate se posa délicatement sur son épaule, rassurante mais trop caressante pour être innocente, remontant lentement jusqu'à lui effleurer la nuque en passant.

-Charmant… sourit Albus en suivant des yeux la jeune fille qui sortait de la pièce.

\- Leurs équipes ne valent pas un clou, il faut bien qu'ils s'imposent quelque part.» Albus se tourna vers son frère, se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'avait rien vu de son échange avec Kate. «Ils pestent en coulisses et on les écrase sur le terrain. C'est de bonne guerre.» Il étudia un instant le planning. « Le premier match Gryffondor contre Serpentard est dans une semaine… C'est court pour entrainer ton équipe, surtout avec un nouvel attrapeur.

\- Il sera prêt. Il a du talent.

\- Hum. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi doué.

\- Moi, je le savais.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de jouer, dit James, arborant toujours son sourire méprisant. Tu l'as forcé à passer les essais n'est-ce pas?

\- Il a tendance à vouloir s'isoler et je ne pense pas que cela soit bien. C'est mon ami et j'ai fait ce que je jugeais bon pour lui. Même si cela peut paraître égoïste, il est fait pour cette équipe et pour ce poste.

\- Ton ami... répéta le garçon, grimaçant comme si le mot lui déplaisait. « Il a une manière particulière de le montrer. De mon point de vue, tu es plus son pantin qu'autre chose.

\- Ton point de vue ne m'intéresse pas. Surtout concernant Malfoy. Tu le déteste depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Mais tu ne sais rien sur nous. Alors garde tes remarques pour toi. Scorpius et moi nous sommes bien ensemble et cela ne te regarde pas.» Il avait conscience que sa voix s'échauffait. Il plaidait trop fort, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même. Il sentit la frustration glissait en lui comme les mots sur sa langue. Car Scorpius ne lui disait rien. Il était son ami mais il ne lui disait rien, et cela rendait vraiment Potter malade, profondément écœuré. Mais il ne voulait pas que James sache cela. «Et même si comme tu dis je suis son pantin, il l'est aussi pour moi. » James écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et Albus continua : « C'est vrai, je l'ai obligé à jouer, parce que je voulais les meilleurs joueurs pour mon équipe. Je veux gagner. Pour cela j'ai besoin de lui et il l'accepte. Scorpius et moi allons reporter la coupe cette année.

\- C'est un bel espoir, mais nous sommes meilleurs. Et puis… » Il se tourna vers son frère, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. « C'est toujours plus simple de gagner quand votre famille vous encourage depuis les tribunes de votre équipe. »

Albus se raidit, abasourdit, comme s'il découvrait son frère pour la première fois et détestait son reflet. Le garçon qu'il avait toujours admiré malgré leur rivalité lui apparaissait sous une lumière nouvelle et effrayante, comme un insecte, monstrueux et cruel. Lors de son premier match dans l'équipe de Serpentard, durant sa second année à Poudlard, Albus avait pleuré dans les vestiaires, quand il avait vu qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait daigné s'asseoir dans les gradins des serpents. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges quand son père l'avait rejoint dans les coulisses pour le féliciter, malgré sa défaite. Il avait feint l'indifférence ce jour-là, mais pas assez pour convaincre Harry. Dès lors c'était devenu une tradition, la venue du Grand Harry Potter dans les vestiaires, après chaque match, pour encourager les Serpentards. Un grand réconfort pour Albus, car personne d'autre ne venait.

« Alors tu sais. Tu sais à quel point ça me fait mal que maman refuse d'encourager mon équipe, que notre famille se ligue contre moi, simplement pour une tradition de Gryffondor.» Albus avait crié, malgré lui. La colère enflait , désastreuse. James déglutit et détourna les yeux de son frère, sombre. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Albus ne sut dire si c'était de colère ou de honte. Il lui attrapa le col, le tirant vers lui pour qu'il le regarde, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que James faisait exprès de l'ignorer, jusqu'à le faire pleurer. «Tu le sais et en plus tu t'en vantes ? ça t'amuse de me faire ça ? »

D'un geste brusque, James se leva, repoussant son frère sur la chaise qui faillit basculer et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le palier, il stoppa et dit d'une voix presque triste au garçon qui ne le regardait pas.  
« Excuses-moi. Mais tu ne peux pas tout avoir. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
________________________________________  
Arrivé dans le donjon des Serpentards, Scorpius se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, et n'enleva que ses chaussures qu'il lança à travers la pièce, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche et de tourner à fond le robinet d'eau froide. Il attrapa une brique de savon neuve, renouvelé constamment par les elfes de maison, et se mis à frotter sa peau et ses vêtements d'un rythme nerveux et saccadé. Quand sa chemise et son pantalon furent lourde d'eau savonneuse, il les retira et les roulant en boule sur le sol humide, et frictionna sa peau et ses cheveux avec force. Quand l'eau froide commença à rendre sa tête douloureuse et à paralyser ses muscles, il se décida à sortir, s'enroula dans une serviette, laissant la boule de tissus dans un coin de la salle de bain, où les petits serviteurs de Poudlard finiraient par la trouver. S'il s'écoutait, il jetterait tous les vêtements que James touchait.

Il s'habilla et attrapa son livre de charme, de transfiguration et d'herbologie ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemins, les siens et ceux d'Albus, qu'il recopierait en attendant que celui-ci revienne de sa réunion. Grâce à l'influence de Rose, Albus s'avançait souvent dans ses essaies et devoirs, un grand avantage pour Scorpius qui préférait faire les choses à la dernière minute. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir ce soir, simplement recopier les exercices seraient suffisants. Il n'avait pas la force pour plus. L'esprit vide et froid, les bras chargés, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs déjà obscurs qui menaient du donjon à la bibliothèque.

« Hé fillette ? Tu te balades sans protecteur maintenant ?  
A ces mots, Scorpius se raidit, anxieux puis se détendit quand il aperçut l'auteur de la réplique.  
Il soupira, exaspéré.

\- Oh pitié Goyle, passes ton chemin, j'ai eu ma dose de cons pour la journée.»

Il tenta de passer à côté de Kyle, le contournant mais celui-ci imposa une main lourde sur les livres que Scorpius tenait contre lui, les projetant à terre. Le garçon regarda les volumes et parchemins étalés sur le sol, et jeta un regard noir à Goyle dont le sourire mesquin envahissait le visage bouffi.

\- Vas-y, ramasses les, susurra-t-il en haussant innocemment des épaules.

Scorpius le jaugea vers mépris, refusant de s'abaisser devant le garçon au sang pur et de se retrouver à ses pieds. Malgré son cœur palpitant, son visage restait calme et il porta une main assurée à sa poche. Goyle aperçut son geste et lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, lui tordant le bras jusqu'à lui faire lâcher la baguette qu'il venait de saisir.

«Non pas comme ça » grinça-t-il, serrant toujours le poignet de Malfoy qui serrait les dents de douleur, refusant de gémir, « mets-toi à genoux et ramasses les ».

La pression sur son bras était si forte que Scorpius faillit tomber à genoux et sentant ses jambes fléchir il assena un coup de pied dans le tibia de Kyle qui le lâcha. Malfoy profita de ce moment pour courir, mais on agrippa ses cheveux et il fut projeté en arrière, perdant presque l'équilibre, une main contre le mur. Goyle lui barrait le passage.

« Toi et moi, nous avons une affaire à régler non. Tu as insulté ma mère non ? Une chienne c'est ce que tu as dit ?»

Scorpius sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, alors qu'il scrutait discrètement le couloir de droite à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, ou des sons de pas qui approcheraient. Le couvre-feu n'avait pas sonné, les couloirs ne pouvaient rester vides très longtemps…

« Quoi ? Qui attends-tu ? demanda Goyle en s'approchant doucement de lui, imposant. Tu veux appeler à l'aide c'est ça ? Vas-y cries, appelles Potter ! » Il ricana devant la colère de Scorpius. « T'as besoin de l'aide de cette famille pour te défendre, comme ton père ! Tu es un lâche tout comme lui !

\- Fais attention Goyle…

\- Il devrait être à Azkaban avec le reste des Mangemorts. Mais le Grand Potter a témoigné pour lui. C'est pitoyable mais ça lui a sauvé la peau et il a pu engendrer une catin comme toi !»

Scorpius plongea sur lui, fou de rage, mais se retrouva sans mal plaqué contre le mur opposé, la pierre froide s'enfonçant dans son crâne et son dos. Sa tête vibra et un instant il ne vit plus. Il serra la mâchoire, étouffant le cri de douleur qui menaçait d'échapper de ses lèvres, quand la main de Goyle serra sa gorge, l'autre appuyait douloureusement sur son épaule, écrasant l'os. A demi-assommé, il tenta de voir à nouveau.

Le souffle haletant et humide de l'homme était sur son visage et une odeur piquante de transpiration lui parvint. Il aperçut à travers un voile le sourire malsain et haineux sur le visage si proche du sien qui le scrutait. Il lui faisait mal. « Regardes toi, si facilement soumis, si faible, ricana gravement Goyle, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre. Où est-elle cette arrogance des Malfoys maintenant que tu te retrouves entre mes mains? Demandes-moi de te lâcher. Supplies-moi Malfoy.»  
La vue lui revint enfin, et il reconnut la lueur dans les yeux de son assaillant. Il la connaissait cette étincelle perverse qui rétrécissait sa pupille. Le désir. Ce cruel, violent et pathétique désir que Malfoy avait appris à détester, c'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Kyle. Instinctivement, Scorpius posa les mains sur les côtés du garçon, le repoussant doucement, descendit et effleura ses hanches. A ce contact, Goyle déglutit péniblement, trembla et Scorpius sentit l'érection du jeune homme grossir contre sa cuisse. La nausée lui vint aux lèvres, mais il ne montra pas son dégoût. Doucement il monta une main vers le visage de son agresseur, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Goyle sursauta au contact de la main froide, et se calma, acceptant la caresse.

C'est ce que tu veux, alors viens, semblaient dire les yeux de Malfoy.

Scorpius enserra le visage de Kyle dans ses mains et le tira vers lui, et l'étreinte sur son cou se fit moins forte. Malfoy attendit et alors que le garçon se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser, il tourna le visage qui se trouvait dans ses mains et planta ses dents dans la joue molle. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche alors que le cri de douleur du garçon lui ravissait les oreilles. Il garda les canines accrochaient à la chair quand Goyle essaya de se dégager. La douleur ensuite, d'un genou qui le heurtait au bas ventre si violemment qu'il hurla à son tour, s'étouffant à moitié avec le sang qui avait glissé dans sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux et un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit rouler à terre. Il crut entendre des injures mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Un coup à nouveau et Kyle l'allongea sur le dos, s'asseyant sur lui, l'étouffant, puis frappa. Scorpius se débattit. Mais pour un coup qu'il donnait, faible et maladroit, il en recevait trois. Il parvenait à protéger son visage, et les coups redoublaient sur ses côtes, à en faire craquer les os souples.

Les poings cessèrent de pleuvoir. Le silence. Seul le son de leurs respirations haletantes résonnait dans le couloir désert. Et au-dessus de ses bras en croix, Scorpius osa regarder le garçon qui le chevauchait, cet être grotesque et suant, aux bras trop musclés et au ventre gras qui reposait contre son propre ventre, l'écrasant. Il était pitoyable. Et Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur. Malgré son corps vibrant de douleur, malgré la menace de cet homme plus fort qui le chevauchait, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait craint la souffrance, celle que James ou d'autres auraient pu lui donner, la perspective de coups portés sur son corps trop maigre l'avait effrayé. Mais maintenant il savait que cette douleur de la chair se supportait, plus que celle du cœur. Il n'avait plus peur. Malgré la douleur piquante dans ses côtés, il lui sembla qu'enfin il respirait mieux. Il sourit et du sang coula de la commissure de sa lèvre, roulant dans le creux de son oreille. Goyle le regardait, le poing toujours levé au-dessus de son visage, essoufflé, la face rougie.

« Arrête de sourire Malfoy ou tu vas morfler encore plus !

\- Vas-y. Cognes Goyle ! C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me toucher. »

Il vit la grimace hideuse qui déforma le visage de Kyle et l'élan qu'il prit pour assener son coup. Une douleur perçante se propagea dans son crâne, il sentit sa mâchoire se briser et fut aveuglé. Il crut entendre qu'on prononçait son nom, mais tout était noir maintenant.  
________________________________________  
A l'hôpital de Poudlard…

On lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il le fit, la lumière le fit souffrir. Tout était blanc et la pièce sentait le linge humide et les onguents mentholés, une odeur insupportable. Les draps frais irritaient sa peau endolorie et il lui sembla que respirer lui était difficile. On serra sa main et on lui parlait doucement. Il aimait cette voix si profonde et douce. Il voulait l'entendre encore. Il se tourna vers sa provenance et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Au milieu des ombres floues, il aperçut deux émeraudes brillantes et fixes. Se concentrant sur elles, il parvint à dessiner les contours du visage qui les possédait, ces yeux incomparables. Albus était à ses côtés et ses doigts, qui serraient sa main, tremblaient. Il voulut sourire pour le rassurer, mais une douleur transperça sa mâchoire. « Tu vois que je peux me défendre sans toi», articula-t-il, pitoyablement. Il le vit secouer la tête, sourire tristement et il sentit sa main serrait plus fort la sienne. Il se sentait si faible. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

« C'est la potion qui te fait dormir. Madame Pomfresch te l'a donné pour que tu n'aies pas mal. » Ses doigts glissaient sur son bras, rassurants. « Tu vas dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, tu iras beaucoup mieux tu verras ». Il se tourna vers la silhouette immobile près de la porte. «James, tu peux prévenir Dorian ?

\- Non, inutile», souffla Scorpius, mais le sommeil le gagnait. Dans le noir, il distingua une porte qu'on fermait et il s'endormit.  
________________________________________  
Trois jours plus tard…

« Mettez-moi un Glamour», qu'on en finisse, s'exclama Scorpius, repoussant les draps pour se mettre debout pendant que Madame Pomfresch imbibait un chiffon d'essence de dictame. Sa peau était cicatrisée, seules des marques bleutées marquaient encore son visage sous la lèvre et l'œil gauche. Un sort d'illusion quelque conque serait suffisant, mais l'infirmière de l'école refusait de le laisser partir de l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Malfoy, retournez-vous coucher s'il vous plait !

\- Cela fait trois jours que je suis là, j'en ai assez, je ne supporte plus cette odeur de camphre. Faîtes donc vos potions dans la serre loin de vos malades, vous finirez par les empoisonner ! »

L'infirmière poussa un soupir indigné, et sortit de la chambre. Sans doute était-elle partie chercher de l'aide pour maintenir le garçon au lit, mais Scorpius s'en fichait. Il attrapa son pantalon, tentant de l'enfiler maladroitement, alors que sa tête lui tournait. Abandonnant, une jambe seulement dans le vêtement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, luttant contre l'étourdissement.

\- Je vais lui faire la peau.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes, souffla Malfoy dont le regard las se posait sur son ami.

\- Tu plaisantes ?» répliqua Dorian, les poings serrés. Son visage était anxieux, et la tristesse des derniers jours y avait laissé des marques de fatigue peu gracieuses sous les yeux.

Lorsque Scorpius avait parlé de l'attaque, il avait fait promettre à Potter et Nott de ne rien tenter contre son agresseur, sinon il ne leur donnerait jamais son nom. Les garçons avaient donné leur parole, à regret, une parole qu'ils avaient faillir rompre dès que le nom eut passé les lèvres de Scorpius. Surtout que le garçon n'avait aucune intention de dénoncer le serpentard.

« Scorpius ! Goyle ne va même pas passer en conseil de disciple parce que tu refuses de dire que c'est lui qui t'as mis dans cet état.

\- S'il va en conseil de discipline, je devrais témoigner », expliqua le garçon en se débattant avec l'autre jambe de son pantalon, « si je dois témoigner, mon père saura ce qu'il m'est arrivé et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je préfère la situation telle qu'elle est. Goyle a une dette envers moi parce que je ne le dénonce pas. C'est ma meilleure défense pour que lui et ses sbires me lâchent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voir plus ! » Scorpius passa le vêtement sur ses hanches, ferma la braguette et le bouton : «Victoire ! Enfin, je porte autre chose que ces chemises de malade à pois qui ne cachent pas les fesses ! »

Dorian secoua la tête, passa une main irritée sur son visage et s'assit sur le fauteuil des visiteurs, près du lit.

Scorpius soupira et se leva pour s'approchait de son ami, repoussant la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux : « Je croyais te faire rire, murmura-t-il et s'agenouilla près de Dorian qui secouait la tête, absent.

« Tu sais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi,…» Il attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de Nott avant d'ajouter : « Tu peux toujours me laisser gagner le match de samedi…

\- N'y compte pas, je préfère encore pousser Goyle de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Bon alors tu pourrais au moins m'aider à lacer mes chaussures. Le temps que j'y parvienne, Madame Pomfresh aura trouvé une camisole de force pour me retenir ici. »

Dorian attrapa le garçon par les hanches comme s'il ne pesait rien, et le posa sur le lit. Scorpius enfila son pull, tandis que son ami lui nouait ses lacets. La tête lui tournait encore, mais il ne pouvait plus rester dans la chambre d'hôpital, il lui semblait étouffer. 

Durant trois jours, il avait vu défiler une dizaine de premières et deuxièmes années qui arrivaient par intermittences, des blessés de premières leçons de vol sur balai ou d'explosion de chaudron en cours de potion. Des pleurnichards, gémissant tellement qu'ils paraissaient en pleine agonie mais qui quittaient la salle après environ trois heures d'hospitalisation, juste assez de temps pour rendre Malfoy complètement cinglé.

Le garçon passa une main froide sur ses paupières et son front, sa tête le lançait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les doigts de Dorian qui bouclaient ses lacets, il se demandait s'il aurait pu en être capable à cet instant. Peu importait, il était encore fatigué, mais il ne resterait pas ici. Il prit la main que Dorian lui tendait et se leva du lit. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'infirmerie, Scorpius demanda à Nott de guetter si le couloir était libre, redoutant que madame Pomfresh ne revienne avec des renforts, tandis qu'il prenait le registre des patients sur le bureau de la soignante. Il arracha soigneusement la page qui portait son nom et examina les étagères qui s'étendaient derrière le bureau, recouvertes de fioles et de flacons. A l'aide de sa baguette, il invoqua toutes les potions qui figuraient à côté de son nom. Rose saurait sûrement quelle posologie s'adaptait à chacune d'elles, il lui en ferait la liste. Il retira son pull, y plaça les petites bouteilles, le roula et noua les manches pour en faire un baluchon.

« Grouilles-toi Malfoy. Je les entends qui arrivent. »

Scorpius tenait le vêtement contre lui, tentant d'éviter que les contenants de verre ne s'entrechoquent et se laissa entrainer par Dorian qui lui avait saisi le bras et lui fit traverser la porte, tournant à droite puis à gauche, pour se cacher derrière une statue de Méduse, s'engouffrant dans un coin sombre contre le mur. Les yeux de Nott brillaient de cette étincelle qui les animait toujours lorsque la situation l'amusait, et jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs de Poudlard lui plaisait. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dorian était un gryffondor, cela était évident, dans le sens le plus noble comme le plus caricatural. Une simple escapade prenait des allures d'aventure et réveillait les instincts téméraires du garçon. Malfoy pouvait presque sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, blotti contre lui dans l'ombre.

Des pas se firent entendre, puis des voix.

\- … je lui ai dit mais il est têtu, vous saurez surement le raisonner, Professeur…. Et puis il refuse de parler,… tomber dans les escaliers, mais c'est grotesque…

Scorpius pouffa en entendant le ton indigné de l'infirmière.

« Tomber dans les escaliers… chuchota Dorian. Tu serais plus crédible sans des marques de doigts sur ton cou... »

Malfoy passa inconsciemment les doigts sur les ecchymoses qui entouraient sa gorge. Kyle avait même laissé les traces de ses ongles, incrustées dans la peau. Ils écoutèrent les pas se rapprocher et attendirent que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Dorian attrapa brusquement son ami et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, serrant la main de Scorpius dans la sienne. Il lui sembla entendre les exclamations de la guérisseuse devant son lit vide, mais toute son attention était focaliser sur ses jambes, se concentrant pour faire un pas devant l'autre sans tomber et suivre le rythme de Nott qui l'entrainait dans les escaliers pour sortir de la tour. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour pour rejoindre l'aile principale du château, une douleur lancinante lui perça la poitrine. S'agrippant à la main de Nott, il appuya de son bras gauche sur le baluchon qu'il serrait contre son torse pour arrêter la douleur qui grandissait dans ses poumons. Il avait peut-être eu tort de quitter l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la lourde porte de Poudlard, il essaya de stopper la course.

\- Je ne sais pas si on a encore besoin de courir, haleta-t-il. Sa voix était roque et sa respiration devenait sifflante.

\- Non c'est sûr, dit Nott en s'arrêtant, reprenant son souffle. Mais c'est marrant. On a l'impression d'être en danger.

Scorpius s'appuya sur le mur de pierre. Son bras restait souple mais il écrasait ses ongles dans la pierre. Il aurait voulu s'asseoir, se recroquevillait sur lui-même et attendre que la douleur passe, mais cela aurait signifié un retour direct à l'hôpital, trainé de force par son ami.

\- En danger? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ici? De se faire tabasser dans les couloirs? Nott lui lança un regard noir. «Humour Dorian, humour.»

\- Bon tu veux faire quoi? Un tour du côté du lac? Il fait presque bon aujourd'hui.

\- Hum non, mais tu peux me raccompagner à la salle commune de Serpentard? J'ai pas mal de devoirs à rattraper.

\- On est dimanche.

\- Je sais. Mais après trois jours d'absence, il y a peu de chance que mon devoir de charme ait avancé. Albus ne sait rien faire sans moi.

C'était faux, Potter avait surement terminé les trois quart de leur dossier. Scorpius voulait juste rentrer et se laisser sombrer, blotti sous la couette.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Dorian, visiblement déçu. Il passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, pensif. «Tu sais, ça me manque un peu... quand il n'y avait que nous deux.» Il leva les yeux vers son ami et sourit. «Mais c'est bien maintenant aussi. Je crois.

\- On essayera de se faire une virée bientôt, juste toi et moi. Peut-être pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard?

\- Ouais tu peux compter là-dessus. Poudlard c'est cool mais... je n'ai jamais aimé les murs et les grilles.

Scorpius sourit, se rappelant tous les stratagèmes qu'un Dorian d'à peine 10 ans inventait pour échapper à leurs gouvernantes et sortir des jardins du château pour rejoindre la ville. Des voisins et autres inconnus les ramenaient au domaine, couverts de terre, leurs vêtements s'étaient déchirés quand ils avaient rampé sous les grilles, et les genoux étaient écorchés. Il pouvait presque entendre son père soupirer et pester en voyant leur visages sales et leurs habits crasseux.

\- Si tu veux de l'aventure, tu peux toujours me porter jusqu'aux cachots des serpentards? tenta Scorpius.

\- T'as perdu tes jambes?

Malfoy assena un coup joueur mais sec dans la poitrine de Dorian, qui fit mine d'être blessé un moment, pour mieux ricaner de la faiblesse du coup de poing.

Ils prenaient la direction des cachots, chahutant. Ils tournèrent à un angle, et Scorpius se figea. Troublé Dorian l'imita.

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Devant lui, près de la fenêtre de pierre, Albus discutait avec une fille. Une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui glissaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, une fille qui le regardait amoureusement, arborant un sourire parfait, baissant timidement la tête et ses yeux brillants de cette manière si délicate que les femmes maîtrisent bien, pour mieux replonger le regard dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elles désirent. Ses doigts fins parcourraient ses cheveux, les repoussaient, feignant une douce nervosité alors qu'elle s'approchait encore de Potter, appuyant une main joueuse sur son torse. Il riait avec elle.

Malfoy se détourna, nauséeux, il recula et fit mine de partir quand il entendit son nom.

\- Scorpius!» Il s'arrêta. Albus s'approchait de lui. «Tu es sorti? Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais rester à l'hôpital au moins quatre jours encore !»

Elle s'approchait aussi, le suivant. Elle se tenait là près de lui, grande et fine, si accordée à l'homme à ses côtés que Scorpius en eut la gorge serrée. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un chemisier noir bien découpé, qui épousait chacune de ses formes, dessinées et délicates et un jean serré qui la mettait très en valeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un complot de capitaines? demanda Dorian, plus pour combler le silence de Scorpius que pour rentrer dans la conversation.

\- Kate est venue me demander si nous voulions changer le planning des compétitions, expliqua Albus, mais il ne regardait que Scorpius. Puisque tu étais à l'hôpital et que la première compétition a lieu samedi…

\- C'est inutile. Je jouerai le match, intervint Scorpius, agacé. Albus fut surpris par le timbre énervé de sa voix.

\- Mais le match a lieu dans moins d'une semaine.» Kate avait parlé, d'une voix ferme et claire. Et Scorpius se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait, le jaugeait. Si elle semblait bienveillante, Malfoy n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, ce qui le gêna et elle le scrutait, incisive. Sa voix était douce mais ses yeux étaient glacés alors qu'ils observaient le garçon. «Tu as été gravement blessé. Ce serait dommage que les Serpentards perdent...

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de jouer de ce match.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en riant, en levant les mains devant elle, comme pour calmer un enfant un peu borné. Alors, bon courage Malfoy. On se verra plus tard Albus. Oh et réfléchis à ma... proposition, ajouta- elle en posant légèrement la main sur son bras avant de s'éloigner.

Albus la regarda partir, toujours souriant, puis reporta son attention sur Malfoy.  
\- Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

\- Comme tu le vois. » Sa voix était crispée, pleines de reproches. La boule dans son estomac lui intimait la distance. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir. « Tu m'excuses, je vais à la salle commune.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Albus en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Dorian m'accompagne déjà, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, distant, lui exprimant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. La lueur blessée dans les yeux de Potter lui fit mal, mais l'ignora. Il voulait lui faire mal après tout, piquer dans son cœur des millions d'aiguilles qui porteraient son nom, pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui seul.

\- J'allais partir, intervint Nott qui s'éloignait déjà. Scorpius se tourna vers lui, se sentant trahi et parvint à lui attraper le bras.

\- Tu me fais quoi là? grinça-t-il.

\- La jalousie te bouffe tellement que t'envoies bouler un mec qui a passé des heures à te tenir la main dans une chambre d'hôpital, lui chuchota Dorian, énervé. Désolé mais là je te couvre pas.» Il se dégagea et salua Potter avant de partir. Malfoy le regardait tourner à l'angle, alors qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de Nott. Il était injuste avec Potter et maintenant il redoutait sa réaction. A vouloir que son cœur soit à lui seul, il risquait de le perdre pour toujours.

\- Tu te souviens où est la salle commune? demanda sèchement Albus. Sa voix était glacée. Scorpius acquiesça nerveusement, se sentant minable. « Bon bah je te laisse alors ».

\- Al, attends...

Mais il partait, une grimace de mépris sur son beau visage, comme si la vue de Malfoy l'écœurait.

« Al! Attends s'il te plait ! supplia-t-il en le suivant, s'accrochant à son pull. Potter stoppa mais il fixait le sol, agité, ferma les yeux et expira, comme s'il tentait de retenir un flot d'injures. Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre, honteux et toucha son bras.

\- Al, excuses moi. Je suis désolé, c'était nul.

\- Tu m'étonnes! Mais putain qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça! cria Potter en le repoussant. Merde après tout ça… On t'a trouvé baignant dans ton sang. Je t'ai veillé pendant trois jours ! J'ai supplié pour qu'on n'appelle pas ton père, j'ai raconté mille conneries pour couvrir Goyle, parce que tu as décidé ne pas dénoncer ce fils de pute. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Je te pourrais cogner, si t'étais pas déjà abîmé !

Scorpius grimaça à ses mots et il baissa les yeux, accablé et tremblant.  
\- Je… pardon. » murmura-t-il et il le répéta encore et encore, en se blottissant contre le garçon, appuyant son front contre son torse. Il entoura son corps de ses bras fins. Il se détestait. Il détestait la respiration haletante de Potter et sa juste colère. Il détestait la lueur de dédain qu'il avaient vu dans les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant. Il haïssait la jalousie qui le dévorait, qui l'étouffait et le déchirait plus encore que la douleur qui brulait ses poumons. Il sentit les larmes lui venir, et engouffra son visage dans les vêtements d'Albus pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer. Il entendit le soupir frustré d'Albus et il serra son pull dans ses poings de peur que son ami ne le repousse, tirant sur le tissu. Mais Al l'entoura de ses bras, il le serra tendrement, faisant glissait des doigts fermes et réconfortant le long de son dos. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon, touchant ses cheveux. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, caressant ses joues, surpris de le voir pleurer, essayant les larmes de ses pouces. Mais Scorpius ne le regardait pas.

\- Tu semblais heureux, avec elle… murmura-t-il enfin, honteux de sa faiblesse, honteux de ses propres paroles. Et j'ai eu peur. » Albus parut un instant ne pas comprendre, puis il soupira, frustré, secouant la tête.

\- Oh Scorpius…

Plus de larmes glissèrent sur les joues du garçon. Il sourit malgré ses pleurs, repoussant les mains qui le caressaient.  
\- Je sais, c'est stupide.

\- Non. Pas vraiment… Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas, sourit Albus. Puis son visage s'assombrit soudain et il écarta les cheveux du garçon, dévoilant son cou. « Merde... on voit encore les marques de ses doigts... » Il dessina les traces sur sa gorge de son index, absent et Malfoy le repoussa, honteux d'être ainsi marqué. Il se rappela qu'il portait encore des bleus sur le visage, alors que son visage à elle était parfait.

« Je te prends ça?» demanda Albus en attrapant le baluchon improvisé remplit de fioles qu'il portait encore. Il hocha la tête. Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent. «T'as embarqué toute la pharmacie?

\- Un peu près, répondit-il en essayant ses larmes avec son t-shirt. Il faudrait que Rose me dise ce que je dois prendre.

\- Madame Pomfresh ne t'a rien dit avant de te laisser sortir?

\- Peut-être, j'ai pas trop écouté.»

Albus sentait le mensonge. Mais cela pouvait attendre.  
« Le plus important c'est la bouteille bleue» dit-il et devant la mine interloquée de Malfoy il continua: «Tu sais, la bouteille bleue qui était toujours sur ta table de chevet. Pomfresh t'en donnait environ toutes les 4heures. C'était pour te faire cicatriser et calmer les douleurs. Tu allais mieux après.»

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et se laissa guider jusqu'aux cachots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	9. Devenir un ange, même si les ailes sont noires.

Il crachait encore. La toux était roque et un goût de sang envahissait déjà ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, cherchant d'une main fébrile et malhabile une des fioles posées sur sa table de chevet. Il reconnut la forme bombée de l'une d'entre elle, la porta à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Le goût âcre faillit le faire vomir. Il se leva de son lit et sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets et rinça sa bouche. Il laissa couler l'eau alors qu'il se regarder dans le miroir.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'acrylique à la vue de son reflet.

Il était tellement maigre que la peau se dessinait autour de l'os, surtout aux poignets et en haut du torse. Pour la première fois, il se trouva laid. Et que dire de ces marques bleues sur la peau blanche de son cou? Ces hideuses traces de doigts bouffis. Il n'avait jamais fait cas de son physique auparavant, portant pour acquis qu'il était beau sans que lui ne l'éprouve réellement. Un fait, un message rapporté par d'autres. Le miroir ne lui avait rien inspiré pendant toutes ces années, c'était son visage et cela était tout. Peu importait que les gens se retournent pour le regarder ou qu'il provoque une jalousie sordide comme pour sa mère, ou une fierté irraisonnée comme pour son père. On porte un visage et voilà tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il semblait perdre de son éclat, Scorpius eut peur. Il ne s'était jamais cru d'une telle vanité, mais qu'avait-il d'autre que sa beauté? Ce pouvoir qui lui apportait tant de problèmes et dont il tirait tant d'avantages. Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, gardant les doigts au contour de sa tête, il observa son teint, blafard comme si les couleurs avaient fui ses traits. Un instant, il se demanda ce que pourrait penser son père de son apparence. Il serait effrayé cela était sûr, inquiet aussi. Il devait grossir autant que possible avant de le revoir. Moins d'une semaine avant son premier match, et son père y assisterait surement, une bonne raison de doubler les coups de fourchettes.

Il se mit de profil, regarda sa forme plate. Alors qu'il aplatissait sa chemise bouffante, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à une petite tige ou une brindille et dégouté relâcha le tissu de flanelle qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

Il pensa à Kate Davies. Elle avait des formes douces et pleines. Oui la douceur émanait d'elle. S'il n'avait pas autant détesté la façon dont elle regardait Albus et le dédain voilé dans ses yeux, Scorpius lui-même aurait voulu être pris dans ses bras. Elle avait la délicatesse que les hommes recherchent chez les femmes, elle inspirait leur besoin de caresse et le désir de poser la tête sur sa poitrine ronde.

Mais lui? Il faisait poupée, ce genre de poupée ancienne au visage de porcelaine mais aux bras en bois, rigide, aux mouvements désarticulés. Rien de charnelle, juste une quintessence fragile et irréelle. Le résultat d'une consanguinité à répétition, mais subtil et ingénieuse, qui donne un éclat singulier aux traits sans dégénérer le corps. Un résultat effrayant finalement, comme inhumain.

Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à Kate alors qu'il se regardait, comme s'il comparait leur deux corps, chose déroutante car il était un garçon. Jamais Scorpius n'avait pensé à ce genre de chose, même lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il se voyait comme une personne asexuée sans prendre conscience des implications de ce terme, attirant tout type de personnes peu importait leur sexe, de sorte que son propre genre ne l'intéressait pas. Personne ne semblait le prendre pour un homme, après tout?

Mais, les choses avaient changé. Kate et lui avaient une chose en commun et c'était Albus. Albus qui la regardait avec douceur, presque fièvre, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, ne laissant pas de distance entre eux. Scorpius secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait effacer les souvenirs et frustré il frappa le lavabo de son poing fermé.

Il entendit la chasse d'eau, il voulut fuir et il sortit. Il rejoignit son lit dans l'obscurité. Des pas remontaient l'escalier, passaient leur porte puis plus rien. Scorpius expira. C'était stupide, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Sale réflexe. Il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Ne cherchant pas à se faire voir, à s'afficher, et cela n'avait pas changé le regard des autres élèves à son égard. Alors à quoi bon être ce qu'ils souhaitaient ou éviter les faux pas ? Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre une raclée par l'un ou de devenir la poupée d'un autre. S'il devait avoir mal, que ce soit digne de lui, et non de l'ombre qu'il semblait devenir entre ces murs.

Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Je les y rejoindrais peut être.

Il se retourna. Albus dormait profondément dans le lit près du sien, la couverture repoussée à ses pieds. Il devait avoir un lit double chez lui, car ses jambes débordaient toujours de son lit, repoussant les limites du matelas. Sauf quand ils dormaient ensemble, en secret. C'était déjà arrivé. Mais cette fois, Malfoy avait refusé de rester près d'Albus comme il le lui avait demandé. La respiration du garçon devenait insupportable, elle lui rappelait les râles de James, et son souffle sur sa gorge le révulsait. Ils avaient presque la même odeur, le même grain de peau au toucher, les mêmes mains.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer du sommeil des autres élèves, il attrapa la petite bougie sur sa table de nuit. Il souffla délicatement sur la mèche et une flamme apparut, un petit tour de magie sans baguette que Dorian lui avait appris. Il ouvrit le tiroir pour y prendre un bout de parchemin et une plume puis griffonna aussi lisiblement qu'il le peut avec si peu de lumière.

C'est terminé, j'arrête. SM.

Cette courte phrase lui sembla effrayante.

Il plia minutieusement la missive en lui donnant la forme d'un minuscule moineau, en prenant bien soin que les ailes soient équilibrées, longues et uniformes. Satisfait de son modelage, il le posa sur le matelas entre ses jambes écartées et prit sa baguette magique. Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr que ses camarades dormaient, il tapa trois fois sur le petit oiseau et murmura: «Secretis Epistola ad James Potter.»

Le moineau de parchemin prit vie, il secoua et étira ses petites ailes. S'il avait pu, Scorpius se dit qu'il aurait voulu chanter, mais il se contenta de sautiller joyeusement sur les draps. Malfoy tendit le doigt et l'oiseau de papier se percha sur son doigt. «Sois discret, ne te laisses pas voir.» Et il le lança dans les airs. Il vola sans bruit et haut.

Il regarda la petite ombre disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

La peur le gagnait, mais de la même manière que lorsque Goyle l'avait attaqué, il ressentait une certaine plénitude. Il lui sembla qu'il respirait mieux, comme si un mauvais sort était levé.  
Il se glissa dans son lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Il scruta le plafond, les paumes levées vers le ciel qu'il ne voyait jamais dans les cachots. Il tentait de calmer cette vague sourde qui écrasait sa poitrine, une gêne empreinte de tristesse qui rampait sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Son père avait lui aussi cette sensation désagréable et il décrivait si bien cette étouffement intérieur.

« Tu sais cette impression insupportable que tu es plus grand que ton propre corps? Ce sont tes ailes qui essayent de sortir de ton corps et n'y arrivant pas, les plumes écrasent ton cœur. »

Il aimait cette image qui expliquait si bien cette sensation, même si cela était un mensonge. Et en s'accrochant à cette imposture, il s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment James réagira à ce message, et c'est un moment que j'aime assez dans le prochain chapitre ...  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	10. A Vif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques d'écriture :  
> Mon corps: Ariane Moffatt (un régal pour écrire sur Scorpius tel que je le vois.)  
> Anna: Gunnar Madsen (pour que ça fasse bien mal quand j'écris...)  
> Et si vous voulez connaître la chanson qu'Albus chante sous la douche c'est Gold Dust de Jonathan Jeremiah.

Albus ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Toujours la nuit. Il pouvait bien être 3h ou 6h du matin, il faisait toujours nuit dans les cachots. Impossible de voir filtre la moindre lueur sous le lac. Vers midi bien sûr l'eau verdâtre absorbait les rayons du soleil, qui la transperçaient de reflets jaunis, mais si tôt dans la lueur du matin, les dortoirs étaient plongés dans une obscurité profonde. Mais il n'était pas 7h00, car la symphonie des réveils n'avait pas commencé, cette suite insupportable de sonneries différentes, décalées et entrecoupées de silence, selon les habitudes des élèves et leur emploi du temps de la journée. Un tintamarre irritant mais nécessaire. Pas de réveil avec le soleil, les réveils sont indispensables pour les Serpentards. Albus avait toujours trouvé cela gênant de ne jamais voir le ciel. Les étoiles lui manquaient. Pourquoi avoir creusé la Chambre Communes des serpents dans les cachots? Ils étaient réputés être ambitieux, et celui qui veut ressentir pleine son ambition lève toujours les yeux vers les étoiles non? Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de lumière, réduisant son intensité pour ne réveiller personne et regarda sa montre. 6h15. Une heure idéale pour profiter pleinement de la douche, sans craindre l'invasion de serpentards, encore assoupis. Il se redressa, repoussant les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, les yeux clos.

Trop tôt, encore fatigué, mais dois prendre ma douche, trop de monde après, trop fatigué, veux dormir encore.

Les pensées classiques d'un jour de classe l'assaillaient. Il savait que dès le petit déjeuner engloutit il serait prêt à affronter le monde, peut-être même à affronter deux ou trois Voldemort. Il pouffa à cette idée, glissa une de ses mains contre le bois de son lit, et tapa trois fois. Un simple acte de protection enseigné par sa grand-mère. Touches du bois trois fois pour conjurer le sort. Superstition, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne jamais vivre la Grand Guerre, il aurait volontiers râpé sa main à vif sur le bois. Il entendit qu'on frappait trois coups et il leva la tête vers le lit à côté du sien. Scorpius, encore allongé sur le ventre sous les couvertures, la joue collée à l'oreiller, l'œil à demi clos, avait lui aussi tapé sur le bois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit. Malfoy se racla légèrement la gorge.

\- T'essaie de te protéger contre quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, encore endormie.

\- Une connerie.

\- Ah.»

Il leva légèrement la tête et continua:  
«T'as raison, on est jamais à l'abri de la connerie. Surtout celle des autres.»

Il se repoussa du matelas avec ses deux bras, la couette glissant sur son dos et resta assis sur ses talons, les mains sur l'oreiller, comme un chat prêt à s'étirer. Il n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé, Albus s'en rendit compte quand il le vit descendre du lit et tituber sur ses jambes fines, mal assurée, les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage. Potter pouffa.

\- Un alcoolique marcherait plus droit que toi.

\- La ferme. Toi non plus, t'es pas du matin, rétorqua Malfoy en se dirigeant vers les douches.

Albus n'allait pas le contredire. Il se serait bien remis au lit sous la couette chaude. Et il avait froid aux pieds en plus...Il suivit son ami mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans l'une des douches. Il s'y engouffra lui-même et ouvrit les robinets, trouvant une température idéale, presque brulante. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé en rêvant du match de samedi. Son premier match en tant que Capitaine. Son premier match depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de nomination. Dès lors il avait rêvé de la victoire. Le match de samedi serait une rencontre amicale, certes, mais contre son frère. Il pouvait gagner, il le savait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il rinçait ses cheveux, il se laissa aller à ses rêveries.

\- You are the gold dust, you are the you and us. » Il prit des bouchées d'eau de douche et se gargarisa bruyamment la gorge avant de recommencer à chanter de plus belle. « You are the sunrise, the love of my life. »

\- Potter.

Albus ferma rapidement l'eau en entendant Scorpius l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Ouais, dit-il, essuyant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

\- C'est toi qui chante une chanson d'amour sous la douche ?

-… non.  
\- T'avais oublié que t'étais pas tout seul c'est ça ?

-… oui.

Il entendit Scorpius qui s'éloignait en ricanant, et il ralluma la douche mais il savait que son humiliation n'était pas terminée.

S'enroulant la taille d'une grande serviette, il sortit pour rejoindre Scorpius devant les lavabos, s'attendant à quelques remarques railleuses de sa part. Il trouva le garçon penché sur la pointe des pieds vers le miroir, occupé à passer minutieusement du crayon noir sous son œil gauche.

\- Tu te maquilles. C'est une première. Ici en tout cas.

\- J'ai le teint blafard. Je ne veux pas donner une raison aux professeurs de se mettre du côté de madame Pomfresh. Elle serait trop contente de me remettre sur un lit d'hôpital. Donc j'ai mis du fard à joues, et du coup mes yeux faisaient fatigués donc... réaction en chaine. Et puis, j'en ai profité pour masquer les traces sur mon cou. Regarde.

\- Ah.

Tout en se brossant les dents, Albus observait les produits qui trainaient sur le bord du lavabo. Il reconnut du rouge à lèvre, du mascara, un crayon noir, un truc qu'utilisait sa sœur aussi, pour peindre la paupière d'un trait.  
Il détourna les yeux et continua son brossage. Il se demanda s'il devait se peigner aujourd'hui. Il aimait bien l'effet produit par la douche et il ne retrouverait pas ça avec du gel. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite. Non décidément, le peigne ne serait pas une option aujourd'hui. Il cracha, nettoyer la brosse à dent et prit une serviette pour sécher son visage.

-Verdict? demanda Scorpius, derrière lui.

Albus se retourna et se figea devant le garçon. Il déglutit, inspira tout en se séchant les mains et posa la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo, cherchant ses mots. Qu'avait-il à dire? Scorpius était sublime. Le rouge à lèvre était à peine plus foncé que la couleur naturelle de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient soulignés au-dessus et en dessous par deux traits noirs, et un mascara noir intensifier son regard. Rien d'extravagant mais sous les effets sombres, le gris-bleu de ses yeux illuminaient son visage, déjà encadré par la cascade de ses cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses épaules, la courbe de ses lèvres était accentuée, et sa bouche attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Oui il était sublime. Mais Albus n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas que Scorpius ressemble aux photos qu'il avait vues dans les magazines, il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra.

«Je... je ne suis pas sûr que ça passe avec les autres».

Scorpius parut surpris, et son visage s'assombrit.

Albus continua: «Enfin, tu attires déjà assez l'attention comme ça, même si tu ne la demandes pas alors...

\- Attends, le coupa Scorpius qui recula d'un pas, troublé. Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais, pas ce qu'en penseraient les autres.

\- J'aime bien les deux. Sans maquillage aussi, insista Albus. Et c'est plus classique,... pour un garçon.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre, expira bruyamment et se tourna vers le miroir. Il s'appuya sur l'acrylique du lavabo, scrutant son reflet.  
\- Moi j'aime bien comme ça, fini-il par dire, hautain. Et il quitta la salle de bain, emportant la trousse.

\- Super... murmura Albus quand la porte claqua. Il détestait déjà cette journée.  
________________________________________  
Albus avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. L'arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentards lui confirma la suite de la journée. A peine les yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius que des chuchotements se firent entendre. Les filles principalement. Hélèna Cray, petite peste parmi les serpents s'était penchée à l'oreille de son amie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune fille avait à son tour regardé Scorpius d'un œil noir.

Rien d'étonnant pour le moment, les femmes étaient souvent jalouses de Scorpius. A tort d'une certaine façon, la physique du garçon n'avait pas bouleversé pour toujours les appartenances sexuelles des élèves de Poudlard! C'est du moins ce qu'Albus pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Aaron Briani, son propre batteur de Serpentard, déglutir péniblement à la vue du jeune Malfoy. Faisant mine d'ignorer ce qui troublait son ami, Albus le salua, lança deux trois mots sur le prochain entrainement et ensemble ils suivirent Scorpius qui sortait de la Chambre Communes.

Potter l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose avait changé. Une insolence nouvelle émanait de lui. Il regardait les gens qui l'entouraient avec hauteur, mais sans émotion, une parfaite indifférence, ce qui conférait à ses mouvements une grâce particulière. Il ne semblait ne plus vouloir s'effacer parmi les autres élèves. Albus était le premier à savoir que cela était de toute façon un échec. Mais maintenant, Scorpius semblait libérer. Et Albus se demanda de quoi. Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis hier? Certes, il y avait eu l'histoire avec Kyle Goyle et son séjour alité. Et puis cette autre chose... pour laquelle Malfoy disparaissait. Cette chose qu'il avait refusé de lui révéler. Etait-ce réellement terminer, comme il le lui avait dit ?

Ils croisèrent un groupe de sixième année dans le couloir et instinctivement Albus se serra contre Malfoy qui ignora superbement leurs regards lascifs.  
\- Tu pourrais mettre ton pull faute de mettre ta robe, dit Albus en jetant un coup d'œil sur les vêtements que Scorpius portait négligemment sur son bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas froid.

\- Il a raison, l'automne est doux, ajouta Aaron, moi non plus je ne porte pas la robe. Tu parles d'une horreur en plus. Fringue de sorcier à la con…

Mais Albus n'écoutait pas, il observait Malfoy, sa cravate verte desserrée et sa chemise retroussée et soupira alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grande Salle.

Quand Dorian aperçut Scorpius, il haussa les sourcils puis sourit. Il gratifia l'entrée de Malfoy d'un clin d'œil et lui désigna des places libres à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Nicolas Greengrass. Le cousin de Scorpius tenait la jolie Sally par la main, tandis que Lily leur montrait un « compacteur de musiques tactile » comme celle-ci avait appelé la chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une manière détournée de dire qu'elle se vantait de son nouvel Ipod touch Apple devant des enfants de Sang Pur qui n'avaient aucune idée de la révélation technologique de ce produit moldu.

\- Très joli, souffla Dorian quand Scorpius s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Merci. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus et ajouta : « apparemment tout le monde n'aime pas.

\- Ou tout le monde aime trop, répliqua Albus en esquissant le même faux sourire vers Scorpius.

\- Plutôt discret, dit Dorian en écartant une mèche du visage de Scorpius qu'il plaça derrière son oreille. J'ai vu bien pire. »

Albus se demanda ce que pire pouvait bien signifiait alors qu'au bout de la table de Gryffondor, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ross Finnigan en lui montrant Malfoy. Ross porta un œil méprisant sur Scorpius, un sourire mesquin sur son visage disgracieux.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, s'enquit Aaron, les hormones dans cette salle à manger sont en ébullition… comme quand Sophia Creevey est passée du bonnet B au D en sixième année.

\- C'est surtout qu'elle n'avait pas mis de sous-tif sous sa chemise blanche… OUCH ! dit Nicolas et arracha sa main de celle de Sally pour échapper aux ongles qu'elle avait plantés dans sa peau.

\- Elle est où d'ailleurs Sophia ?, demanda Aaron en scrutant la table des Poufsouffles.

\- T'es con où quoi ? dit Albus en attrapant un toast. Elle a fini Poudlard en juillet dernier.

\- Et merde, mon rayon de soleil !

\- A la puberté ! » dit Dorian en portant un toast avec sa tasse de café, « et à l'exploration complète et nouvelle de notre sexualité qui fait que deux bouts de seins - ou dans le cas présent deux coups de crayon noir - font tourner à la tête à tous les hommes.

\- Sympa… » grinça Scorpius et Dorian approcha sa tasse de la sienne. « Non, je ne trinquerai pas à ça.

\- T'es pas drôle le matin », bouda Nott, mais Malfoy l'ignora, regardant du coin de l'œil la mine agacée d'Albus.  
Voir le jeune garçon ainsi énervé l'humiliait. Sa réaction dans la salle de bain était vexante. Mais son refus à présent de le regarder et sa mine renfrognée devant son apparence propageait une onde de honte dans le corps de Scorpius. Il se mordilla la lèvre et détourna les yeux, attrapa son pull et le passa, croisant ses bras. Il n'avait pas froid, mais il se sentait ridicule. Il baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux tomber devant son visage. Qu'avait-il espéré? Qu'Albus le regarde avec le même désir que celui qu'il portait à Kate Davies et son jean serré? C'était ridicule. Il était désiré par beaucoup, sauf par celui dont il voulait le regard.

Il ne réussit pas à avaler quoique ce soit et se rabattit sur une grande tasse de café qu'il enserra de ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

Un bruissement d'ailes attira les regards. Scorpius garda les yeux rivés sur le liquide noir pendant que des colis tombaient des serres des dizaines d'hiboux qui envahissaient le Grande Salle.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une lettre cachetée tomber près de Dorian, qui ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Ils connaissaient tous deux ce sceau. La mine de Dorian s'assombrit.

« Il veut que je revienne habiter chez lui. ».

Il parlait de son père, Scorpius le savait. Il attendit que Nott parle d'avantage mais il n'en fit rien.  
\- C'est idiot, ta maison c'est Poudlard et après ton examen final, tu auras ton propre appartement.

\- Disons qu'il veut s'approprier mes vacances.

\- Mais…

\- Mon Grand-père est malade, expliqua Dorian et ses yeux trahissaient plus l'agacement que la compassion. Mon père a peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

Albus avait parlé. Il rougit instantanément, honteux de son intervention, convaincu d'avoir interrompu un échange où il n'avait pas sa place.  
\- De finir seul, dit-Dorian qui ne semblait pas offusqué. Il continua d'un ton lassé, presque méprisant. De perdre de la tête, ou de devoir avouer à mon grand-père et à lui-même que la famille n'est plus du tout ce qu'elle était. Il resserre les faibles liens que nous avons. Une illusion.

\- J'adore t'avoir avec moi Dorian, mais tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance. Des fois ton père semble…

Il hésita.  
\- Devenir fou ?

Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui c'était cela. Et Dorian semblait indifférent.  
\- C'est la solitude qui le rend comme ça.

\- Ou sa lâcheté.» Le même mépris dans la voix du garçon. «Mais moi je suis sensé faire quoi ? Le sauver de lui-même?

\- C'est ton père, souffla Malfoy.

\- Ca les bouffe, ce putain de souvenir de grandeur. Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Il parait qu'on était tous de prestigieuses familles. Il faut sortir de cette idée sinon elle vous ronge, comme pour mon père… et la plupart des familles de Mangemorts en fait.

Scorpius ne sut le contredire. Sa famille s'en sortait plus tôt bien quand il y pensait. Mais c'est parce qu'ils avaient gardés leur richesse. Beaucoup de possession de grandes familles ayant servi Voldemort avait été «redistribuées» en «compensation». Une partie de cet argent avait financé les hôpitaux pour les victimes de guerre. Les familles dépossédées avaient parfois du mal à admettre leur déchéance sociale, ou même la perte du statut et de l'estime de leur lignée. C'était le cas pour les Nott, qui s'accrochaient à une gloire passé. Sa mère était aussi un peu comme cela…

\- Tu ne la liras pas ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Pas tout de suite, dit Nott en se resservant une tasse de café. Sans sucre, noir, amer.

Scorpius regardait le profil d'Albus, ces longs cils qui prolongeaient son regard. Il semblait hors du temps et des choses, étrangers aux sons de la salle, pourtant bondée et bruyante. Soudain Malfoy voulut s'approcher, rentrer dans son espace, là où Potter semblait s'être réfugié, il voulait une place dans cet univers et chasser les ombres de contrariété qui marquaient le visage du garçon depuis ce matin.

Il tendit la main.  
\- Excuses-moi, entendit Scorpius derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna.

Une élève, de deuxième année sans doute, était campée dans son dos, accompagnée de deux amies, une qui semblait aussi extatique que la première et une autre qui semblait prier pour se trouver ailleurs.

\- heu voilà… nous sommes toutes les deux fans d'Adam Rice et enfin… il va bientôt faire son nouveau film c'est écrit ici !» Elle brandit soudain un people magazine devant le visage de Scorpius qui recula contre la table, effrayé par la jeune fille qui crispait ses doigts à la page où l'image animée montrait le jeune acteur se frayant un passage au milieu de groupies hystériques. « et heu… nous voulions lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le tournage et aussi lui dire que nous avions adoré son dernière film ! »

\- Oui « La malédiction » c'est notre film préféré ! s'exclama la deuxième fille, d'une voix si stridente qu'une partie de la tablée de Gryffondor sursauta et Scorpius recula d'avantage vers Dorian qui fixait les jeunes filles comme si elles étaient des bêtes à cinq yeux.

Seul Albus ne bougeait pas. Il ne s'était pas retourné vers les jeunes filles, il ne semblait même pas écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Il semblait loin, insaisissable.

\- Et nous aimerions savoir si, enfin si par hasard tu… Si tu avais son adresse personnelle ?

\- Oui son adresse personnelle !

Scorpius sentit Albus se crisper à ses côtés et entendit clairement l'expiration agacée de son ami, de même qu'il sentit la colère monter dans son propre corps. Tout cela était grotesque.

\- Scorpius, donne-leur l'adresse d'Adams Rice qu'elles s'en aillent ! intervint Briani.

\- Je ne l'ai pas, dit Scorpius, avec plus d'agacement qu'il ne pensait mettre dans sa voix. Son timbre était clair et cinglant, il attira d'avantage de regards vers lui.

\- Mais je croyais...

\- Et bien tu t'es trompée. Je vous répète que je n'ai pas cette adresse. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais? Je me fiche d'Adams Rice. Maintenant, dégage, toi et tes folles, barrez-vous !

Les jeunes filles étaient pétrifiées. Il se retourna, les ignorant et attendit qu'elles partent. Il distingua leurs pas, leurs murmures courroucés et il crut bien entendre qu'on le traitait de «sale con ». La journée était vraiment délicieuse…  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça valait vraiment le coup, demanda Dorian en observant sa feuille de planning.

\- Je t'avais dit que sortir la veille de la rentrée c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Oh tu te calmes, ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris cette photo. Je serais toi, j'accuserais la vraie responsable de la soirée: la bouteille de rhum. » Il se leva, et prit son sac. « En plus, Rice est un mec sympa. Il a couvert ma mise à la table de jeu. Et moi j'ai son adresse. »

Les regards se levèrent vers lui. Même Scorpius parut surprise.

Dorian hausse les épaules, innocent.  
\- Bah oui, pour lui rembourser la mise.  
________________________________________  
Ils arrivèrent au cours de charme les premiers, pour avoir les places du fond. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Potter, Scorpius était un peu stressé, car ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'objet à enchanter pour leur devoir, notamment à cause de son séjour à l'hôpital. Teddy avait glissé à Albus qu'il ne demanderait pas le devoir tout de suite, qu'il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter, même si Rose avait pesté en disant que ce genre de traitement de faveur ne leur rendait pas service. Son opinion s'était adoucie quand elle avait vu l'état de Scorpius, inconscient sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Dernier cours de la journée, j'ai cru qu'on en finirait pas aujourd'hui, s'exclama Albus en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Le cours n'avait pas commencé, mais Scorpius feuilletait nerveusement son livre de charme.

\- Et un miroir enchanté ? proposa-t-il soudain.

\- Comme dans Blanche-Neige ?  
\- Blanche-Neige… ce n'est pas le conte de fée moldu où le prince est nécrophile.

\- Il n'est pas nécrophile ! s'indigna Albus.

\- Tu tomberais amoureux d'une femme étendue morte dans son cercueil ?

\- Il l'aimait avant !

\- …Avoues que c'est quand même bizarre.

Albus se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « T'es pas croyable », murmura-t-il. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça dernière son oreille. Scorpius le regarda, surprit par sa tendresse et du sourire dessiné sur le visage du garçon.  
Le premier sourire de la journée et Scorpius sentit son cœur se gonfler.

Un bruit près de la porte attira Albus et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Scorpius vit Goyle rentrer dans la classe avec Mulciber et Avery.

Goyle croisa son regard et Scorpius lui sourit gentiment, tout en se grattant doucement la joue. Un geste qui crispa Kyle qui portait encore des faibles marques bleues sur sa propre joue où Malfoy l'avait mordu.

« Les professeurs pensent que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. dit Albus en regardant les serpentard. A cause de la morsure que tu as laissée dans sa joue. Tu lui as arraché de la chair.

\- Et failli m'étouffer avec ton sang si tu veux savoir. » Il sentit Albus se crisper à ses côtés.

« Comment il a justifié les traces de dents ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par le sinistrose et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper mais que la bête lui avait mordu le visage.

\- Le sinistrose?

\- C'est le chien noir qui porte malheur quand on le voit au fond des tasses de thé. » Albus sourit devant le regard incrédule de Scorpius. « Si tu avais potassé tes cours de troisième année en divinations tu le saurais.

\- On n'a pas tous eu Trelawnay en divinations en troisième année. » ironisa Scorpius. Il était nouveau à Poudlard mais la réputation de la vieille folle de divination lui était rapidement venue aux oreilles. « Des tasses de thé? La divination concerne les étoiles principalement, pourquoi des tasses de thé?

\- Excuses-nous de ne pas avoir eu des professeurs aussi incroyables que les tiens.

Scorpius se raidit à cela, et gémit lorsque ses muscles encore endoloris se contractèrent. Il espérait être totalement remis pour le match.  
\- Un chien? C'est vrai que j'ai les canines pointues... Mais il existe vraiment ce clebs?

\- Non, c'est juste un symbole de mauvais présage. Goyle est encore plus débile que je ne le pensais. Mais vu la guigne que je vais lui donner après ce qu'il a fait, il va regretter de ne pas l'avoir vu le chien des enfers.

\- Je t'ai dit que je préférais qu'on en reste là, dit Scorpius en appuyant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Son dos lui faisait encore mal. Les doigts d'Albus passèrent sous ses cheveux et remplacèrent les siens, caressants. Le cœur serré, Scorpius sentit des frissons délicieux le parcourir.

\- Tu es sensé être remis pour le match contre les Gryffondor, murmura Albus, ses doigts glissaient sous le col du garçon. Je veux mon attrapeur en forme.

\- Oui Capitaine, souffla Scorpius, les joues rougies.

Monsieur Lupin entra dans la classe, et les doigts d'Albus quittèrent sa peau. Le cours commença. L'avantage de partager une classe avec des Serdaigles c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais d'interrogation d'élèves au hasard, puisque les élèves de la maison bleue levaient sans arrêt la main pour répondre aux questions. Leur refuser ce droit était un véritable scandale. Ce qui permettait aux étudiants de se détendre ou encore de s'avancer sur un devoir de « défense contre les forces du mal », comme le faisait Albus. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le finir ce weekend.

Scorpius avait cessé de feuilleter son livre.

\- Teddy est pas mal, dit-il, pensif.

\- Teddy est ton cousin, répondit Albus en faisant courir sa plume sur le parchemin.

\- Cousin éloigné. Je disais ça comme ça, t'énerve pas. Il a une élégance, celle des Black. Même si le côté Lupin a méchamment enlaidit ses traits. C'est vraiment dommage.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

\- Je ne suis pas très gentil.

Albus s'arrêta un instant d'écrire, et tapota sur la table. Il hésita.  
\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais... la raison pour laquelle tu t'absentais…

\- C'est terminé, le coupa Scorpius.

\- Mais tu ne me diras rien?... » Scorpius gardait le silence. « Il y avait quelqu'un? Dis-moi simplement si c'était un garçon ou une fille.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? grimaça le garçon visiblement gêné.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis.

\- Ce n'est pas en tant qu'amis que tu me demandes ça.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gène de m'en parler. Ce n'est pas comme si on était...

Scorpius expira, et se tourna vers Albus, le scrutant.  
\- Justement nous sommes quoi?

Albus ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire et finit par détourner le regard.  
\- J'n'en sais rien, mais…

\- Albus ! Le garçon sursauta. Teddy le regardait ainsi que la plupart des élèves. « Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je dis ?

\- Heu si, si Monsieur Lupin.

\- Vraiment ? Alors lis-nous la suite de la page 56 du manuel sur le sortilège d'attraction. »

Heureusement que Scorpius avait un peu près suivi pour montrer le passage à Albus. Après la lecture le garçon reprit son devoir, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Un silence lourd les enveloppait et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir le briser. Albus essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir mais la plume menaçait de déchirer le papier à chaque lettre. Il avait lu un jour que la colère ne disparaissait pas mais s'accumulait et qu'à un moment elle devait sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Potter espérait qu'il pourrait la contenir jusqu'à samedi pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer à un moment utile.

Une oie en papier vola vers Scorpius. Un mot d'insulte, d'admiration ou un dessin lubrique, peu importait. Il y en avait eu toute la journée. Malfoy tendit la main mais Albus la fit flamber en vol.

A nouveau, Lupin le rappeler à l'ordre.

« On fait de la théorie pour ce cours Albus, ranges ta baguette. »  
Albus l'ignora et reprit son écrit.

\- C'était pas pour toi, dit Scorpius

\- J'm'en fous. Ça devient un peu lourd.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Depuis son arrivée, des lettres, il en avait reçu beaucoup de tous styles, plaisantes et déplaisantes. Il les avait de toute façon traité avec indifférence. Mais cela ne regardait pas Albus. Il n'avait jamais brûlé les lettres que les Potter-fanatiques lui envoyaient.

\- La journée a quand même fait sauter les moyennes, répondit Abus presque méprisant.

\- C'est pas moi qui aie un fan club. Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu l'as cherché.

Scorpius crut avoir mal entendu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Un garçon ne se maquille pas.

Scorpius eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Son visage s'échauffa. Il déposa les mains à plat sur son livre. Et il se détestait, car les mots d'Albus lui faisaient mal et il ne supportait pas cela.

\- La première fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que ça m'allait très bien.

Sa voix était pale, faible.

Albus cessa d'écrire et plaqua sa plume sur le papier. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure comme s'il se concentrait pour garder son calme. Il se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mon avis ici. Tu n'es pas en train de poser devant un photographe ou en sortie un vendredi soir. Tu es dans une école. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui a changé depuis hier? Le maquillage, l'attitude. Je croyais que tu voulais te faire oublier.

\- J'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas marché.

\- Pour que ça marche, il aurait fallu que tu saches te faire discret.

\- Oh et me donner le poste d'attrapeur, c'est discret ça? Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire remarquer, pas par eux en tout cas...

\- Je déteste tout ça, souffla Albus, et la colère était palpable dans sa voix.

\- ça quoi ?

\- Tout ça ! Je n'aime pas l'image que ça donne de toi.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Mais putain, tu as une réputation. On te voit sur les genoux d'un acteur, sans compter l'histoire avec Danilovitch et les photos du pont de Londres.

\- Comment tu sais pour les photos du Pont de Londres ?

\- Tout le monde les a vus, dit Albus, en haussant les épaules, presque gêné.

\- Non, pas tout le monde. Ce sont les premières photos que j'ai fait et peu de gens les ont vu dans le monde des sorciers. T'es bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui déteste les journaux de variétés ...

\- Bon, on s'en fout, ce n'est pas ça le problème! Tu traines un passif, vrai ou non. Un joueur de Quidditch de renommé mondial! Avec ça, même les mecs que tu n'intéresses pas deviennent curieux. Merde, même Briani.

\- C'est ça ton plus gros problème? Que ton pote amateur de grosse poitrine bave devant moi?

\- Peut-être bien oui. J'aimerais que mon batteur se concentre sur le match et non sur tes fesses.

Scorpius serra les poings. Il sentit déjà les larmes de colère lui montaient. Il détourna le regard.  
\- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis, souffla-t-il.

\- Surtout ne pleures pas, tu vas faire couler ton maquillage.

C'était trop. Scorpius ferma son livre et attrapa son sac.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura Albus, plus décontenancé qu'il ne l'avait été quelques seconde plus tôt.

\- Je change de place.

\- Arrête ça! T'es ridicule. »

Albus le suppliait presque mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas. Il ignora les regards, il quitta sa place du fond et prit place sur un siège dans la rangée du milieu sur une table à trois places vers les premiers rangs, aux côtés de Rose Weasley.

\- Salut!

\- Salut… répondit Rose, surprise de voir Scorpius placer ses affaires à sa table.

\- ça te dérange si je m'installe à côté de toi?

\- C'est fait non ? sourit-elle.

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait bien Rose.

Lupin se rendit compte que Scorpius avait changé de place, mais se décida à ne rien dire, Albus serait beaucoup plus concentrer sur son cours maintenant.  
\- Vous avez décidé de l'objet que vous allez charmer? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est ce que je cherche.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.

Scorpius sourit à nouveau. Il pensait en effet demander l'aide de Rose pour ce devoir. Albus n'avait pas été d'un grand soutien jusqu'ici.  
\- Un problème avec Al? demanda Rose en se tournant vers le fond de la salle, où Albus semblait fulminer en silence.

\- Il est infecte.

\- Je crois que c'est de la jalousie.

\- Il n'a pas de raison d'être jaloux.

\- Hum sans doute. Mais je crois que tu ne fais pas ressortir ses meilleurs côtés.

\- Ah génial. C'est encore de ma faute ? Ça ne peut pas venir du gentil Potter. Ecoute Rose, je t'aime bien. Mais ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Inutile de me sauter à la gorge. Tu me crois aveugle ? Je sais qu'Albus n'est pas quelqu'un de lisse. Il a une profondeur, quelque chose de plus sombre, qui fait qu'il s'attarde un peu trop sur ce qui est noir. Bien sûr il le cache, il l'a toujours caché. Même quand on était enfant, il essayait de cacher sa mélancolie, ça n'allait pas avec le style de la maison. Ici c'est pareil, il a pris l'habitude de feindre. Mais Albus a une fascination pour ce qui est sombre, triste ou cassé. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde. Il a toujours eu un vide à combler, quelque chose d'incomplet en lui. Et il a cru, à tort, que tu pourrais combler ce vide. » Elle sembla hésiter un instant. « Scorpius… Toi et Al. Ce n'est sain. Ça ne marchera pas. Je te dis les choses clairement, je n'aime pas le couple que vous formez. Albus s'est imaginé beaucoup de choses te concernant et je crois qu'il déchante. Dans un duo, il en faut un plus fort que l'autre. Il en faut un plus équilibré que l'autre. Pour le moment, Albus joue le rôle du stabilisateur, mais il est peut-être plus fragile que toi encore. Ça me brise le cœur de le voir tant se démener pour cacher cela à Poudlard et se battre d'autant plus pour cacher ton mal-être à toi. C'est épuisant pour lui.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien de demandé !

\- Je sais, c'est lui qui voulait te rencontrer. Il s'est imaginé que tu pourrais lui apprendre à être libre… Mais tu sembles avoir encore plus de chaines que lui. Vous auriez dû vous fuir l'un l'autre. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard.

\- Alors je dois faire quoi ? Le laisser tranquille et m'éloigner ?

\- Non. Mais sois un ami pour lui et seulement un ami. Là… tu prends trop de place.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Rose, je ne t'aime pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolée.

Et son sourire mélancolique était charmant.  
\- Lui aussi prends trop de place, murmura Scorpius.

Il entendit Rose inspirait tristement.  
\- Je sais.  
________________________________________  
La fin du cours arriva, trop tôt au goût de Scorpius. Il imita les autres élèves et se leva pour ranger ses affaires, ne sachant pas s'il devait sortir ou rejoindre Albus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Il vit le garçon du coin de l'œil et fut presque rassurer de n'avoir pu eu à prendre l'initiative d'aller sa rencontre.  
« C'est bon? T'es calmé. »

Scorpius se crispa sous le ton aigre. S'il avait hésité à faire la paix, il venait de reconsidérer sa décision. Il ignora le garçon, plaçant son livre dans son sac.

Albus continua :  
« Si tu ne veux plus me voir, il va falloir que tu développes ton réseau d'amis.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas. On s'engueule et tu cours voir ma cousine. C'est un peu pitoyable non? »

Quand il vit le regard blessé de Malfoy, Albus perdit son air cynique.  
« Excuses-moi », souffla-t-il. Mais le garçon ferma rapidement son sac et suivit les autres élèves hors de la salle de classe. « Scorpius! Attends. Attends je te dis! »

Il attrapa le bras de Malfoy et se figea devant le regard haineux que lui lança Scorpius.  
\- Rose a raison, murmura le garçon. Je ne fais vraiment ressortir le meilleur chez toi.

Malfoy le repoussa et sortit. Il entendit Albus l'appeler mais il l'ignora et s'échappa par un couloir dérobé. Quand il crut s'être enfoncé suffisamment dans le château, les larmes se mirent à couler, et il se frotta les yeux pour les essuyer. Il regarda ses mains et des traces noires souillaient ses doigts.

« Et merde ! » grinça-t-il. Il se rappela la phrase moqueuse d'Albus. Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer les yeux maquillés.

Il entra dans des toilettes, et essaya d'enlever le maquillage. Il ne connaissait pas de sort pour cela et se frotta les yeux avec de l'eau et du savon. Ses yeux rougis lui faisaient mal et il les soigna avec un sort rapide pour les éraflures, espérant que cela marchera sur les irritations. Les picotements cessèrent. Il inspira plusieurs fois. Il voulait se calmer avant de sortir, il refusait de se remettre à pleurer. Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les toilettes, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, réduit à se cacher pour ne pas chialer dans les couloirs.

Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir se contenir, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Albus ne devait pas y être. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut tiré en arrière. On serrait son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il se retourna vers son assaillant qui l'emmenait vers un couloir étroit.  
\- Oh pitié! grinça-t-il, maudissant l'univers. Lâches-moi Potter!

\- Dépêches-toi, avant que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble.

Il essaya par deux fois d'arracher sa main à la poigne de James, et quand il se dit qu'un coup de pied dans le genou marcherait mieux, il entendit qu'on venait du bout couloir. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être vu avec James. Potter entendit les pas à son tour, ouvrit une porte et il les fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il sortit sa baguette et Scorpius entendit la serrure cliqueter.

James se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, ces yeux cernés. Scorpius fut ravi de voir que la journée n'avait pas été pénible que pour lui seul.  
Potter leva la main, montrant un papier froissé qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

Le mot de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu ne sais pas lire?

\- Si, putain, je sais lire merci, ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu as voulu dire!

\- ... ce qu'il y a d'écrit, insista Scorpius, comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé.

James inspira, furieux, mais Malfoy n'avait pas peur. En fait, il ne ressentait rien. Il aurait presque envie de remercier Goyle pour cela.  
\- Tu as eu une semaine difficile, dit soudain Potter, comme s'il essayait de convaincre le garçon et de se persuader lui-même. Tu n'as pas les idées claires.

\- Rien à voir. Je pense ce que j'ai écrit. C'est fini James.

Potter le dévisagea, semblant indécis. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.  
Une habitude qu'a aussi Albus, se dit Malfoy.  
\- Tu détestes ça, n'est-ce pas? demanda Potter, incertain.

Scorpius faillit éclater de rire, la désillusion de James lui semblait ridicule.  
\- James... tu te fous de moi?

\- Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec moi? Presque deux mois?

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas coché la date de leur première baise dans un calendrier...  
\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu arrêter avant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu tellement le choix.

\- Arrêtes ça, cracha-t-il. Tu aurais pu dire non.

\- Ta mémoire est mauvaise. Tu as négocié la sécurité de Dorian contre une baise régulière.

James grimaça  
\- Présenté comme ça... Un peu mélodramatique non?

Scorpius sentit la colère monter en lui en vagues furieuses. La façon qu'avaient les Potter de tourner toutes ses réactions en ridicule le rongeait. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être dément, démesuré. A nouveau il se sentait humilié.

\- Je m'en vais.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini, dit James en l'attrapant par le col, mais le garçon le repoussa.

\- Moi j'ai fini! Je ne sais pas quel jeu tu joues James, mais j'en ai marre de ces conneries.

\- Je ne joue à rien du tout.

\- Oh pitié, arrêtes! Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais pu arrêter n'importe quand? Comme si on avait été tous les deux d'accord au départ! Arrête de te donner le bon rôle.

\- Je sais qu'au départ je t'ai fait du chantage...

\- Du chantage? Tu m'as mis une putain de menace sur la tête!

\- Je te voulais ! cria James. Et je t'aurai eu d'une autre façon si celle-ci n'avait pas marché. Mais coup de bol pour moi, Dorian s'est fait amoché au bon moment, et par des amis. C'est dégueulasse, oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai saisi ma chance.

\- Oh! Et tu n'as pas provoqué les événements bien sûr! Ni toi et ni ta bande de tarés?

\- Comme si toi et Nott aviez besoin de moi pour vous faire casser la gueule! Tu vas dire que pour Goyle aussi c'était de ma faute?

Scorpius expira bruyamment, agacé.  
\- Tu me dégoûte!

Il poussa James, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- C'est Albus ?

Scorpius l'ignora et attrapa la poignée mais le verrou était mis. Il pesta et prit sa baguette dans sa poche mais James lui arracha de la main. Quand il voulut la récupérer, Potter le repoussa en arrière. Il pointa la baguette sur le garçon.  
\- C'est Albus c'est ça?

Scorpius secouait la tête, la respiration saccadée.  
\- Laisses-moi partir!

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu veux arrêter?!

\- Ouvres la porte, James!

\- Réponds-moi!

Scorpius inspira profondément, fixant James droit dans les yeux, supportant son regard.  
\- Ton frère est important pour moi... murmura Scorpius.

Soudain, James le poussa contre le mur, furieux. La pointe de la baguette s'enfonça dans sa gorge.  
\- Fermes-là! dit-il et Malfoy pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. «Ne redis jamais ça! Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme mon frère!»

Et ça faisait mal. Car c'était sans doute vrai. Albus et lui, c'était malsain. C'est ce que lui avait dit Rose non?

\- Il t'idéalise, continua James, mais dès qu'il aura compris qui tu es, il te dégagera de sa vie, et tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas lui dépeindre ton plus beau portrait.

\- Vas-y! Dis-lui! Là maintenant, tu peux tout lui raconter. Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas dans une aura de sainteté aujourd'hui. Il sera sûrement d'accord avec tout ce que tu lui diras. Tu peux te faire plaisir et cracher toute ta bile! Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends!?

Sa voix s'était brisée et il sentait d'honteuses larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il refusa de les laisser glisser.  
James recula, baissant la baguette. Sa colère semblait s'éteindre. Il prit sa propre baguette et déposa les deux sur la table de classe. Il passa les mains sur son visage et sembla réfléchir.  
\- Ecoutes, dit-il d'une voix douce. On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver.

Scorpius secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à comprendre les paroles de Potter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Je te laisse le temps pour réfléchir. On va tous les deux se concentrer sur ce putain de match. Mais après on recommencera... comme avant.

\- Je ne viendrai pas.

\- Je te ferais savoir quand et où, comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne viendrai pas!

\- Ecoutes!» James agrippa les épaules du garçon en une poigne douloureuse et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair. «Je t'ai vu baigné dans ton sang, crois le ou pas, je n'ai pas aimé ça. Mais si tu me cherches.» Il caressait les marques sur sa gorge. «Je te promets que tu le regretteras.»

\- Tu es un grand malade, James Potter, murmura Scorpius.

Potter l'embrassa. Sa bouche était chaude contre la sienne, persistante, la goûtant avec une avidité effrayante. Scorpius sentit la langue de James sur ses lèvres, essayant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Le baiser s'intensifia encore quand James prit son visage dans ses mains, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, appuyant trop fort sur sa mâchoire. Scorpius appliqua ses deux mains sur le torse du garçon pour le repousser, la pression sur son visage se fit plus forte et quand il voulut protester, James glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, le repoussa violemment contre le mur, imposant son érection contre son ventre. Les mains de Scorpius s'agrippèrent aux poignets de James pour qu'il lâche sa tête. Ce qu'il fit sans cesser de l'embrasser, et fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine et les hanches du garçon, tout en intensifiant le frottement de son sexe contre lui. Les doigts de James trouvèrent sa ceinture, tirèrent sur la boucle.

Alerté, Scorpius essaya de repousser la main qui glissait dans son pantalon, griffant le bras et le poignet.

Il libéra sa bouche.  
« James! Non James.»

Il détestait sa propre voix qui suppliait. Potter rattrapa ses lèvres, et reprit son assaut et Malfoy perdit.

Des doigts brulants serrèrent son sexe, Scorpius cria puis se figea, haletant, le corps raidit. James se pressa contre lui, appliquant des lèvres chaudes et douces sur sa tempe, alors que ses doigts commençaient à masser; doucement d'abord, puis le poigne se fit plus dure et les à-coups plus longs, plus étendus et rapides. De son autre main, James caressait la joue du garçon, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, observant tour à tour les yeux gris qui devenaient fiévreux et humides, et le sexe qu'il tenait dans la main, appliquant la pression de ses jointures au rythme saccadé et crescendo des râles du garçon qui se détendait lentement sous les assauts tandis que sa respiration se transformait en gémissements.

«Regardes toi, tu es si...» La voix de James vibrait d'émotion, ses lèvres glissaient sur son visage, s'attardaient sur sa bouche, laissant l'empreinte chaude de son souffle sur ses joues.

L'esprit de Scorpius était blanc, tout son être se concentrait dans cette partie honteuse d'où la main de Potter lui arrachait des cris. Jamais James n'avait fait cela. James voulait jouir. L'extase de Scorpius, quand il en connaissait une, n'étant qu'une conséquence. James prenait, James possédait. Mais en cet instant, le plaisir était pour lui seul et cette sensation l'emplissait de fantastiques tressauts, des tremblements délicieux qui ne le blessaient pas. Aucune douleur ou possession. Le plaisir et rien que le plaisir l'irradiait.

Il gémissait, sa voix étrangère à ses propres oreilles. La moiteur de l'excitation collait à son corps et une odeur plus musquée, l'odeur de James, s'attardait sur sa peau et sur sa bouche. Ses genoux cédèrent mais il ne tomba pas. Aveuglé, il sentait James le maintenir contre le mur, et sa respiration enflait contre son oreille, comme le frottement de son sexe contre son ventre et la main serrée autour de son membre. Son front était humide et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de son dos. Il se repoussa du mur, et saisit James par les épaules, l'entourant de ses bras, rassuré par la dureté de son torse contre le sien. Le visage enfouit dans son cou, il porta le poids de son corps fiévreux sur le garçon qui le maintenait d'une main ferme, imprimée dans le creux de son dos alors que ses doigts glissaient toujours plus vite sur son sexe. Il ne sut pas quand James avait libéré son propre sexe de son pantalon, il lui semblait que ses mains n'avaient jamais quitté sa peau. Il sentait la texture moite du membre dure contre le sien, à chaque coup lascif et précis des hanches de James. Le garçon embrassait sa gorge, mordiller la chair, envoyant des picotements douloureux et délicieux dans le corps de Malfoy qui pressa ses ongles dans le dos du garçon, s'accrochant et tordant la chemise, indifférent au tissu qui se déchirait. Soudain la respiration lui manqua et tout son corps se raidit alors que l'extase l'emporta, en goulées furieuses, blanches et brulantes. Des cris de plaisir jaillirent de ses lèvres et il se répandit sur la main et le sexe de James. Secoué de tremblements, la vue troublée, Scorpius sentit une puissante langueur envahir ses membres alors que les vibrations de l'orgasme quittaient son corps. Ses jambes défaillirent et des bras puissants le serraient alors qu'il tombait.  
________________________________________  
Il s'éveilla contre la pierre froide. Il dodelina de la tête contre le matériau dure, désorienté. Il était toujours dans la salle de classe, allongé sur le sol. Non loin de lui, assis et le dos appuyé contre le mur, James faisait tourner une montre de poche. Elle semblait en or, tout comme la chainette par laquelle James la faisait tournoyer, comme hypnotiser par sa vue. Scorpius reconnut le sceau des Black sur le dos du métal. Potter semblait concentrer et d'infimes rides se dessinaient sur son front. Malfoy observait le jeune homme, sa peau hâlé et saine, sa lèvre inférieure généreuse qu'il coinçait nerveusement en ses dents. Ses yeux bruns avaient les mêmes reflets que ces cheveux, un cuivre brute. Scorpius voulait s'approcher de lui, cherchant son odeur.

\- Tu t'es évanouis, dit James sans regarder le garçon.

Cela le stoppa. Il détourna les yeux.  
\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 21 heures. Le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer.

Malfoy se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il portait la veste de James. Il retira le vêtement et le tendit à son propriétaire, interloqué.  
\- Tu ne portais pas ta robe, dit James, j'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise merci?

\- Je n'attends rien de toi, dit Potter dans un sourire mauvais. Contrairement à Albus, je ne suis pas assez con pour croire que tu puisses être reconnaissant pour quoique ce soit.

\- Alors arrête de passer du salaud au chevalier si tu es sûr que ça ne t'apportera rien. ».

Scorpius réfléchit, la mine renfrognée, essayant de résoudre un dilemme intérieur, observant Potter du coin de l'œil. «Tu étais là quand j'étais à l'infirmerie?». Il semblait se souvenir de James, ou plutôt d'entendre Albus lui parler.  
Potter parut surpris de la question. Il enfila sa veste.  
\- Non, juste le premier jour. J'étais avec mon frère quand on t'a trouvé. Il est resté avec toi pendant que j'ai été cherché du secours.

\- Et ensuite tu as été cherché Dorian pour qu'il soit avec moi? Et puis tu m'as pisté dans les couloirs pour me branler dans une salle de classe? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

James se leva, essuya la poussière sur son pantalon et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Il lança celle de Scorpius à terre, près de sa jambe.  
\- Toi et moi, j'ai envie que ça continue, dit-il soudain.

\- Il n'y a pas de toi et moi.

Mais Potter ne l'écoutais pas. Il s'accroupit près du garçon.  
\- Et je ne veux pas te donner le choix. Parce que tu es une saleté, une plaie. Une sucrerie empoisonnée. Plus on t'étrangle, moins tu mords. Je ne te fais pas confiance.» Il sembla réfléchir un instant. «Mais je ne suis pas le dernier des salauds contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé par terre baignant dans ton sang. Et je suis assez... gentleman pour ne pas te sauter n'importe où et te laisser dans les vapes sur le sol.

-Tu le fais avec d'autres non? Alors pourquoi pas avec moi? »

James ne répondit pas. Il attrapa le bras de Scorpius et le mit debout. Le garçon se rendit compte que son pantalon était encore ouvert.  
\- Habilles toi, les préfets vont commencer leurs rondes.

Scorpius s'exécuta. Il vit quelques traces sur le tissu et il se demanda s'il s'agissait de son sperme ou de celui de James. Un frisson le parcourut.  
\- J'ai presque aimé aujourd'hui, dit-il lentement plus pour lui-même que pour James. Il ferma la boucle de sa ceinture. «Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas en moi. C'est moins écœurant.

James expira bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel, puis regarda Scorpius tout en passant la langue sur sa lèvre.  
\- T'aimerais me mettre ton poing dans la figure, c'est ça? demanda Malfoy.

\- Ça me démange, oui.

\- Taré, souffla Scorpius, assez fort pour que Potter l'entende.

James l'ignora et déverrouilla la porte.  
\- Je sors d'abord. Attends quelques minutes avant de suivre. Et la prochaine fois que tu utilises un putain d'oiseau pour me passer tes mots, ne me l'envoie pas avant sept heures du matin. Cette saloperie m'a réveillé à l'aube.»

Scorpius lui sourit et fit un doigt, que James rendit avant de sortir.  
________________________________________  
Il attendit dix minutes avant de partir à son tour. Comme il n'était pas du tout dans la bonne aile du château, il accéléra le pas, tout en se faisant discret à chaque croisement des couloirs.  
Alors qu'il marchait une odeur le fit défaillir, l'odeur de James qui collait à ses vêtements, la même senteur qu'il avait recherché un peu plus tôt alors qu'il observait Potter à son réveil. Une odeur excitante, qui lui rappeler son orgasme. Il avait jouis avec toute la masculinité de l'acte. Sans que James soit en lui. Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant dans ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'était pas senti souillé ou possédé. Le plaisir l'avait transpercé, sans culpabilité, sans regret.  
Cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il ne retournerait pas vers James. Il était seulement confus et un peu troublé par ce qui s'était passé, par les réactions de son propre corps qui était tellement passif, désintéressé par le sexe. Lui-même ne se touchait jamais. Il entendait pourtant les autres garçons, la nuit. Ceux qui ne savaient pas lancer un sort de silence ou qui le rataient simplement. Leurs râles de plaisir l'intriguaient, mais il n'était pas intéressé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ces sensations nouvelles le laissaient perplexes, mais elles le rassuraient aussi. Il y avait un soupçon de normalité dans ce corps après tout.

Il arrivait aux sous-sols des Serpentards. Il atteignit presque la porte quand des formes emmêlées attirèrent son regard. Son cœur s'emballa et il s'arrêta un instant, plissant les yeux.  
Là, dans un coin près de l'entrée, à peine caché dans l'ombre, Albus embrassait Kate Davies. Ses doigts caressaient les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille qui avait passé les bras autour de son corps. Serrés si forts, occupés à leur étreinte, ils ne firent pas attention au garçon qui les observait.

Scorpius sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. La tête baissée, il murmura le mot de passe et traversa la salle commune.

Son esprit était vide, mais son ventre lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais la nausée était encore là. Dans la salle de bain, il chercha un linge humide qu'il appliqua sur sa nuque.  
Arrivé dans la chambre, il ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit, cherchant la fiole jaune qu'il avait pris à l'infirmerie, un anti-vomitif pour que l'estomac ne rejette pas les autres potions de guérison. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, elle était donc dans cette malle. Son ventre le lançait encore, il finit par jeter hors du coffre tous objets qui s'y trouvaient, les étalant sans ménagement. Il lui sembla que du verre se brisait. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait seulement que la douleur s'arrête. Le coffre avait été enchanté, un sort de minimalisme, de sorte qu'il pouvait contenir dix fois plus de choses que son volume réel. Et tout ce contenant se retrouvait projeté dans la pièce. Arrivé à bout, Scorpius se leva, attrapa la malle à bout de bras et la renversa sur le sol. Il se mit alors à chercher la fiole parmi les livres, les vêtements, les lettres, les cahiers et magazines, les chaussures, les bijoux, et les paquets de cigarettes. Il la trouva enfin, l'ouvrit et la vida presque d'une gorgée, se fichant de la posologie.  
Un duvet recouvrit son estomac, presque instantanément et les nausées cessèrent. Il voulut profiter de ce réconfort mais la tête lui tourna et sa vue se brouilla. Laissant tomber la bouteille, il appuya son dos contre le bois du coffre, remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine pour y appliquer son front et il attendit que cela passe.  
________________________________________  
\- Scorpius ?

La voix d'Albus le réveilla.

Il s'était endormi à genoux contre la malle. Sa tête était sur son bras qui reposait sur le rebord de bois. Le sang avait quitté le membre, la marque du coffre était imprimée dans la chair. Il gémit quand il voulut bouger. Ses genoux aussi lui faisaient mal.  
\- ça va? demanda Potter qui s'approchait pour l'aider à se relever, slalomant autour des objets.

Scorpius le repoussa. Il ne voulait plus le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, encore rouges du baiser et Malfoy était écœuré.  
\- Des nausées. Rien de grave.

\- Rien de grave?» s'enquit Potter, en regardant le champ de bataille qui fut un jour son dortoir. «Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

\- Non.»

Il vit Albus ramasser la bouteille jaune et la reboucher. Une partie du liquide avait coulé. Potter fronça les sourcils, abasourdit par le désordre, aux vêtements et aux livres jetés hors de la malle. Un cliquetis sous ses pieds et il recula. Un miroir s'était brisé parmi les objets jetés. Albus ramassa le contour en argent et le posa sur le lit.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

\- Et Al, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi et Davies? Ouah le bordel, y'a eu un ouragan localisé dans la piaule?

\- On en parle après Carlson, ok?

Potter sourit brièvement, gêné, le rouge aux joues.  
\- J'espère bien, répondit Linz, absent tout en regardant Scorpius. Il savait bien que le désordre venait de lui et ne n'avait pas envie d'être présent quand Scorpius piquait une crise. Il cogna dans l'épaule d'Albus, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

Devant l'état de la chambre, Potter aussi aurait préféré être ailleurs.

\- Tu veux en parler ou..?

\- Non.

\- Non bien sûr que non, pourquoi je demande encore?

Albus passa la main dans ses cheveux, lançant des regards furtifs au garçon qui ramassait les livres. Il attrapa un pull le plia et s'approcha pour le ranger dans le coffre. Il se racla la gorge.  
\- J'étais avec Kate, annonça-t-il platement, observant les réactions du garçon. Je l'ai embrassé.

\- Je sais, je vous ai vu.

\- Oh.

Albus s'était attendu à plus... d'éclat de la part de Malfoy.

Mais le voyant calme, il continua:  
«Elle m'a proposé de sortir avec elle. Elle me l'avait déjà demandé, le jour où tu es sorti de l'infirmerie.»

Scorpius ne le regardait toujours pas, rangeant un objet après l'autre, les gestes contrôlés. Il lui sembla que le garçon mordait l'intérieure de sa lèvre.  
«Je n'ai pas encore répondu. Kate est...»

\- Albus, l'interrompu Malfoy, sèchement, lâchant brutalement le livre qu'il tenait. Tu veux que je te dise quoi là?

\- J'en sais rien, dit Albus en haussant les épaules, et Scorpius se remit à ranger, crispé. «Que tu me conseilles, ou que tu me dises que je vais faire une connerie. Le genre de trucs qu'on se dit entre potes.

\- Tsss... Entre potes? siffla Scorpius.

\- Génial, merci.» Albus jeta le livre dans le coffre et se leva, époussetant ses genoux des deux mains. «Tu sais quoi, démerdes toi ! Ce n'est pas mon bordel après tout. Tu es vraiment...»

Il cherchait ses mots, désabusé.  
«Si tu étais mon ami, tu serais.. Je sais pas... heureux pour moi…

\- Tu avais raison, dit soudain Scorpius, lui faisant face. Quand je partais, j'étais avec un garçon. Et oui, j'ai couché avec lui. A chaque fois.»

Potter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne sembla pas comprendre. Puis les mots prirent sens et sa respiration s'accéléra, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Scorpius sourit, méprisant, et continua:  
«Si tu étais mon ami, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal.»

Quand il vit le visage d'Albus pâlir, Scorpius sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Quelque chose en lui se déchirait, il pouvait presque le voir. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, et même si son cœur saignait, il aimait cette victoire. Il avait le talent des mots acerbes, même si les prononcer lui faisait mal maintenant. Il ne reconnut pas la lueur qui passa dans les yeux d'Albus. De la colère? De la déception? Du chagrin? Peu importait, il avait gagné. Il détourna les yeux, feignant l'indifférence, et retourna à son rangement. Il ne voulait pas pleurer avant qu'Albus ne parte.

Soudain, il fut projeté contre le mur; il trébucha sur les livres répandus et se cogna la tête contre la pierre. La douleur le sonna et il tomba par terre, son coude râpant le mur, les mains plaquées contre son crâne. Un instant étourdi, il leva faiblement les yeux vers celui qui l'avait poussé. Vers Albus.

Le garçon le scrutait, le regard humide et perçant, la mâchoire contractée, serrant et desserrant les poings. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.  
«Tu as essayé de me faire mal pour la dernière fois.» Sa voix vibrait de colère, tout son corps tremblait. «Je me fous de ce qu'il avait entre nous. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.»

Scorpius resta figé, regardant Albus traversa la chambre et disparaître derrière la porte. Il sembla que tout son corps était endormi, incrédule et indifférent. Il comprenait la colère du garçon. Quitte à avoir mal, autant partager la douleur. Il n'avait rien contre ce principe. Ses yeux fixaient la porte. Il sentait les mots d'Albus s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un poison. Ca faisait mal mais il se dit que cela passerait. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter. Impétueux, encombrant Potter, qui était rentré dans sa vie sans prévenir. Qu'il parte de même!

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se levait. Il se sentit étrange, vacillant. Il regarda encore la porte. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à la fixer, ni même pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux, portant la main à son crâne, pensant que le choc avait été plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, car il se sentait abasourdit, comme si un poids très lourd s'était posé sur ses épaules frêles. Il grimpa sur son lit et tira les rideaux, laissant la malle ouverte et les possessions étalées.

Les frissons étaient encore là, et le fil invisible cousu à son cœur tira et s'étira encore, insupportable. Les palpitations enflaient, le cœur se serrait puis cognait et les larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

Soudain, il n'était plus sûr de ne pas l'avoir aimé, ce garçon impétueux et encombrant, et il regrettait tout d'un coup de ne pas l'avoir compris quelques minutes plus tôt ou même depuis plus encore, car il lui semblait que cette amour existait depuis longtemps déjà.

Il attendit longtemps ainsi, allongé sur la couverture, sursautant dès que la porte s'ouvrait et jamais sur celui qu'il attendait.

Mais cette nuit-là, Albus ne revint pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	11. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vendredi pour Albus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai écouté Sally's Song par Fiona Apple. Une reprise de la chanson de Sally dans l'Etrange Noel de Monsieur Jack. Elle est magnifique, écoutez là, je vois vraiment Albus dans cette version.

Un vendredi pour Albus

Quatre jours écoulés déjà. Il avait un goût amer en bouche qui le poursuivait où qu'il fut. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait le compte des jours. C'était fini, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Et il avait raison, il en était persuadé.  
Il regarda le planning d'entraînement. Une semaine complète où son équipe passait ses soirées sur le stade de Quidditch en vue du match de demain. Il ne restait plus qu'un entraînement avant samedi.  
Et Scorpius avait raté tous les autres.

Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il s'y cachait d'une certaine façon même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il passait un temps ridiculeusement long à regarder Hugo jouer et gagner aux échecs contre les adversaires désignés aux tableaux des scores.

Oui, ils avaient même fait un tableau des scores ! Chacun pouvait tenter sa chance contre le jeune Weasley en inscrivant son nom dans une des cases mentionnant la date et l'heure du « combat ». D'après ce tableau, Hugo était invaincu depuis la rentrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Malfoy ? lui demanda son cousin en déplaçant son cavalier et arrachant une grimace à son adversaire quand le pion coupa la tête de sa reine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne vous voit plus ensemble.

\- Rien de particulier.» Albus se mordit la lèvre tout en gardant les yeux sur l'échiquier. « On n'avait pas grand-chose en commun finalement. »

\- Ah. » Des mèches rousses tombaient sur ses yeux quand il observait les pions. Une technique pour qu'on ne prédise pas les pièces qu'il allait déplacer. « Je préfère je t'avoue. » Il ignora le regard surpris d'Albus et continua : « Collés comme vous l'étiez, j'avais peur que tu l'invites pour les vacances.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et je ne vous pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Hugo haussa les épaules :  
\- ça n'aurait pas été cool pour nos parents. C'est comme ramener le chiot d'un chien qui a la rage, dans une maison où les gens ont été mordus, sous prétexte que tu le trouve mignon.

\- ça ne veut pas dire que ce chiot a la rage.

\- Non, mais en le voyant les gens se souviennent d'avoir été mordu.

Albus grommela, dédaigneux. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir entendu plus de remarques de ce genre de la part de sa famille. Du moins des membres présents à Poudlard. Personne d'autres n'était au courant chez lui et s'ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas de son fait. Jamais dans ses lettres il n'avait mentionné Scorpius.

«Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, continua Hugo, concentré sur le jeu. Ils n'auraient rien dit et ils l'auraient sûrement accueilli. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le voir ne leur aurait pas rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Personnellement, moins ma mère pense à la guerre, mieux je me porte.

\- Du coup, c'est toi l'égoïste.

Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Tout le monde est égoïste. Echec et mat, Gary !

La tête du Roi roula à terre.

Albus regarda sa montre. Il devait rejoindre Katie devant la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Devant la porte, car il n'était pas sûr de savoir résoudre l'énigme pour rentrer. Depuis quatre jours, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Katie. Autant dire qu'il fuyait le donjon des Serpentards et la personne qui y logeait.

Il arriva à la tour des Serdaigles et aperçut la grande et mince jeune fille qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Elégante comme à son habitude, grande et svelte. Malgré lui, Albus ralentit le pas, souhaitant presque qu'elle ne le vit pas. Mais trop tard, de grands yeux bruns immenses se posaient déjà sur lui et un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de venir à sa rencontre. Le jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il enserra ses hanches, cachant son hésitation.

Elle, elle n'hésitait jamais ! Ses gestes étaient assurés et impudiques.

Dès leurs premières étreintes, leur différence d'expérience c'était faite sentir. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures. Et elle était très femme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, de son corps. Il se trouvait maladroit face à sa peau. Et plus il était gauche, plus elle semblait captivée.

Elle donna la réponse à l'énigme de l'aigle en pierre (Albus n'avait même pas compris la question), et la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Ils traversèrent main dans la main la grande salle bleue, ignorant les gloussements de quelques adolescentes sur leur passage.  
A la grande surprise d'Albus, Katie l'emmena dans les dortoirs. Il fut sur le point de protester. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les dortoirs des filles, un sort les en empêchait. Mais Davies le fit rentrer dans une autre chambre, une de garçon à en croire le désordre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Michael a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser son lit.»

Albus aurait voulu demander qui était ce Michael, quand il fut poussé sur un lit. Katie grimpa sur lui, le chevauchant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Elle portait son uniforme, une jupe et un chemisier. Albus pensa aux matières fines, des bas noirs et une petite culotte, qui le séparait de la peau de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses cuisses.  
Elle le jaugea un instant, souriante, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle retira sa chemise d'uniforme, doucement, bouton par bouton, en observant le garçon entre ses jambes. Les yeux écarquillés, Albus restait figé, la gorge sèche tandis que la fièvre le gagnait.  
Le tissu glissa de ses épaules, découvrant des sous-vêtements de dentelles mauves. Sans laisser le temps à Albus de l'admirer, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge.  
Albus sentit sa respiration se couper. Il détourna une seconde les yeux, par pudeur, mais les ramena sur Katie, levant les mains vers sa poitrine. La jeune fille l'encouragea, attrapant ses paumes pour les placer sur ses seins. Au contact, Albus soupira, et souleva ses hanches, accentuant le contact de leur corps.

«Tu es prêt?

\- Pourquoi?... enfin je... bégaya Albus.

\- Pour le match? dit-elle en riant.

\- Ah le match, déglutit le garçon, les yeux toujours fixés sur les seins dans ses mains. Heu oui, oui je crois.

Elle sourit, appuyant sur les mains qui tenaient ses seins, les massant.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un moment de détente, soupira-t-elle, joueuse et pleine de promesses.

Albus déglutit péniblement, et acquiesça, le souffle court.

Elle ondula des hanches, arrachant un râle au garçon qui sentit son pantalon devenir étroit. Elle le sentit elle aussi et sourit encore. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Reculant un peu sur le corps qu'elle chevauchait, gardant toujours les mains du garçon sur ses seins, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse d'Albus et s'arrêta à son pantalon, massant le membre tordu par les vêtements, au travers des tissus. Albus gémit, lâchant presque les seins de Katie mais les reprit rapidement en main.  
La jeune fille ouvrit son pantalon et écarta le sous-vêtement. Albus passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, haletant, observant les réactions de la jeune fille devant son membre. Le frémissement des lèvres de la jeune fille ne lui échappèrent pas, ni son sourire satisfait. Rassuré, Albus reporta son regard sur son bas-ventre découvert. Katie fit glisser ses doigts sur la longueur du sexe, sans le prendre et les hanches d'Albus se soulevèrent du matelas pour rentrer sa main. Elle le tortura à deux ou trois reprises, serrant ses cuisses pour que le garçon ne puisse pas lever les hanches, le gardant prisonnier.

«Katie» souffla Albus, presque implorant. La sueur commençait à perle sur son front.

Quand elle prit dans le membre dans sa main, Albus lâcha sa poitrine, ses yeux roulèrent. Il la tira vers lui par les hanches, alors que sa main serrait son sexe de plus en plus fort, le branlant doucement, pressant ses doigts sur la peau engorgée, passant son pouce sur le gland. Enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches de la jeune fille; puis les faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, Albus rejeta la tête en arrière, ses râles se faisant de plus en plus profonds, et ses hanches se soulevaient pour intensifier les mouvements de Katie. L'extase montait en vagues brûlantes et les mouvements de ses hanches se firent plus secs, désordonnés par le plaisir. Katie serra encore, appuyant d'avantage son pouce sous le sexe, glissant sur le frein. Albus ouvrit soudain les yeux, tremblant, et dans un râle, il éjacula, les yeux fixaient sur son propre sexe et la main où commençait à perler sa semence.

Haletant, il regarda Katie, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes et ses yeux brillants.

Il se releva, la souleva brusquement et la renversa sur le lit. Encore fiévreux, il baisa sa bouche et ses joues, descendit sur sa gorge, puis ses seins, passant de l'un à l'autre, les mordillant légèrement avant de repasser à ses lèvres, excité par les gémissements de Katie qui enflaient à chacune de ses caresses. Sa main glissa sur ses hanches puis s'engouffra sous sa jupe.

Mais Katie l'arrêta, attrapant son poignet.

Surpris Albus se releva, s'appuyant sur les coudes au-dessus de son corps.

«Je peux attendre, murmura-t-elle, les joues empourprées.

\- Attendre?

\- Attendre demain soir, après le match.»

Albus la regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait? Elle désirait coucher avec lui? Demain soir? Elle sourit encore, sûre d'elle, comme à son habitude, mordillant l'intérieure de ses lèvres.  
«D'accord», murmura-t-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement. Albus glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, intensifiant le baiser. Son cœur se calmait et il abandonna ses lèvres, descendant sur son corps. Il déposa sa tête contre ses seins, appréciant leur douceur et leur chaleur.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi.

Elle le réveilla, disant que les cours des 6ème années étaient terminés. Albus en conclut que Michael était un 6ème année. Il remit son pantalon et la regarda se rhabiller, se mordillant la lèvre en observant sa silhouette. Demain il aurait ce corps. C'était effrayant et terriblement excitant et il se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un idiot.

«Tu me rejoindras après l'entraînement? dit-elle en se retournant. Albus eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux de ses fesses qu'il observait avec attention.

Il hésita.

«L'entraînement risque de durer. Le couvre-feu sera sûrement passé.

\- Essaie de passer à la salle commune. Tu as l'autorisation de circuler après le couvre-feu les veilles de match tu sais.»

Albus acquiesça. Il savait cela. Mais il n'avait pas envie de passer cette veille de match avec elle. C'était égoïste et peu courtois envers elle, mais c'était pourtant vrai.  
« Et puis je pourrais te donner deux trois astuces pour demain, de capitaine à capitaine, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Albus ne sut pourquoi cette remarque le mit en colère. Lui aussi était Capitaine et son adversaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils.  
\- Ecoutes Katie, ne le prend pas mal. Mais j'aimerais être seul ce soir.

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours chaleureuse.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Potter resta planté là, surpris. La jeune fille paraissait indifférente à son rejet.  
\- C'est simple de parler avec toi.

Elle sembla ravie. Mais Albus n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé un compliment. Il lui souffla une excuse, une rencontre avec Rose pour un devoir et sortit de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.  
Il devait réviser il était vrai, mais seul, il n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi. Elle était adorable, vivante et rayonnante, pleine de projets. Elle ne doutait jamais. Elle était solide et forte, elle était sans doute ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. La personne faite pour soi n'est pas toujours celle qui mérite votre amour.

Ce serait trop simple. Des fois, on aime l'amour qui fait mal.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir des serpentard, il fut rassuré de le trouver vide. Il se blottit sur son lit, un cahier devant au dessus de sa tête, sans parvenir à suivre les mots. Son regard virait vers le lit de Scorpius. Soupirant, frustré, il lâcha son livre et se leva. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la main vers son oreiller mais se retint. Que désirait-il faire? Le serrer contre lui, sentir l'odeur de Scorpius sur le linge. Pitoyable!

Il regarda la table de nuit. Des potions, celles que le garçon prenait depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie. Doucement, Albus ouvrit le petit tiroir, se maudissant de ce qu'il était en train de faire. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des lettres, beaucoup de lettres. Il lui sembla qu'elles portaient toutes le sceau des Malfoy. Albus ferma le tiroir, secouant la tête, honteux. Il cherchait des mots, des lettres intimes mais il n'avait aucun droit sur Scorpius. Il voulait savoir qui l'avait touché, qui lui avait fait l'amour. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres et cette crampe si habituelle maintenant et pourtant insoutenable se propageait dans son ventre, une douleur sourde qui s'accentuait à chaque battement de coeur.

Il prit un sac et le remplit. Il réviserait à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui encore.  
________________________________________  
Albus suivait Carlson jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils avaient débattu de stratégie tout le long du chemin. Linz était confiant et c'était ce dont un capitaine avait besoin.

Albus était plus serein, la perspective du dernier entraînement occupait tous ses sens et son esprit. Et puis, il ne craignait pas de voir Scorpius à la table des serpentards. Il passait son temps avec Dorian et Nicolas à celle des gryffondors. C'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. Il se raidit en apercevant le garçon, mais ne s'attarda pas.

Potter n'avait pas apprécié qu'il retrouve une routine et un équilibre aussi facilement. Il aurait voulu le voir souffrir. Il se trouvait odieux et sale de désirer cela. Mais merde, il en avait le droit!

Il se demanda encore qui était le garçon que Scorpius avait retrouvé en cachette tout ce temps. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, mais il voulait savoir. Il y réfléchissait depuis quatre jours. Il avait tourné et retourné toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Bien sûr il avait soupçonné Dorian, mais dans ce cas, aucun d'eux ne s'en se serait caché. Après cela, le néant. Scorpius ne fréquentait personne.

En s'asseyant, il les observa du coin de l'œil. Dorian mettait de la nourriture dans l'assiette à moitié pleine de Malfoy, qui faisait une moue écœurée comme s'il n'en pouvait plus.

Sans doute en vue du match. Oh pas pour la victoire ! Si Scorpius avait désiré voir gagner l'équipe il aurait participé aux entraînements. Non. Mais Drago Malfoy serait présent et le garçon voulait prendre quelques kilos avant de voir son père.  
Scorpius semblait fatigué, très fatigué, mais il n'était pas abattu, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Albus fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que ses mains étaient rougies et il tenait ses couverts d'une manière bizarre, comme si ces doigts lui faisaient mal. Sur un de ses poignets, il discerna un large hématome.

Albus secoua la tête. Ce n'était plus son problème. Ils partageaient plus rien. Ils s'évitaient même superbement, avec un timing impeccable. Pour cause: Scorpius était introuvable. Albus avait cessé de craindre de le rencontrer dans les couloirs, le garçon était devenu invisible. Quand Albus venait dans le dortoir, Scorpius était déjà endormi, ou du moins il gardait ses rideaux tirés. Et il se levait ridiculeusement tôt. Albus ne connaissait par l'heure exacte mais il lui semblait que Scorpius quittait le dortoir vers 4heures, peut-être plus tôt, chaque matin. En classe, ils étaient toujours loin de l'autre. Sauf en Charme, puisqu'ils travaillaient en binôme, mais là encore aucun d'eux ne regardait l'autre. De fait, le projet n'avançait pas, ce qui était risible mais Albus n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Tout le monde avait remarqué leur attitude et personne ne posait de question. Ils n'avaient pas compris leur attachement de départ après tout. Les choses s'équilibraient mieux ainsi sans doute. Mais en dehors de ces moments de rencontres obligatoires, jamais leur chemin ne se croisait.

\- Combien de temps l'entraînement ce soir Capitaine, s'enquit son batteur.

\- Deux heures c'est bien, si vous faites ce que je dis.

Linz grimaça. Il s'attendait déjà à passer la nuit sur le stade...  
________________________________________  
Le post-entraînement

Albus était crevé. Quand il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le canapé et y passer la nuit. Il se doucherait demain, peu importait, il voulait seulement dormir. Parler à son père et dormir. Il avait reçu une lettre lui demandant de le contacter vers 23heures, par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée des Serpentards.

A la Sirius comme disait son père, bien que tout le monde utilise ce mode de communication maintenant.

L'entraînement avait duré deux heures, mais en valait trois en intensité.

Cette fois encore, Scorpius n'était pas venu.

Albus pénétra dans la salle de bain et stoppa. Le sol était jonché de cheveux blonds, tout comme le lavabo devant lequel se tenait Scorpius, des ciseaux à la main. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos étaient maintenant au-dessus de ses épaules. Le coup de ciseaux avait été rude, les mèches étaient irrégulières. Il rencontra le regard du garçon dans le miroir. Celui-ci se figea et détourna les yeux. Albus fut sur le point de quitter la pièce mais se trouvant ridicule, il ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo à côté de Scorpius. Le garçon parut surpris et s'écarta légèrement quand Potter prit place à côté de lui. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, indécis, et posa doucement les ciseaux sur le rebord en céramique. Il était pâle, presque malade et fiévreux. Des hématomes couvraient ses bras blancs. Ses mains avaient perdus leur aspect rougi.

Indifférent, Albus prit sa brosse à dent, appliquant la pâte. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ainsi depuis quatre jours. Et Potter n'aimait pas cela.  
\- Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour le devoir de Charme, dit-il, indolent.

\- Il est terminé. Je l'ai amené au bureau de Lupin hier soir.

La voix du garçon était roque, mal-assurée.  
\- Bien.

Abus se brossa les dents, ignorant le garçon. Il s'arrêta rapidement de brosser, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul avec Scorpius. Il sentait déjà la bile lui monter et sa colère enflait. Il prit de l'eau et recracha.  
« Tu ne veux pas savoir quel objet j'ai pris? demanda Scorpius, hésitant.

\- Peu importe.» Il essaya sa bouche, refusant de regarder le garçon. «Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la moyenne en charme.

\- Je n'ai pas bâclé le devoir! s'indigna Scorpius.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je voulais le rendre pour ne pas avoir de retenu.»

La présence de Malfoy l'échauffait et il n'avait pas envie de ressentir cette colère maintenant.

Scorpius sembla hésiter. Il ne le regardait pas.  
«Le match, ça va aller tu sais?»

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, innocent. Mais Albus aurait voulut ramasser les cheveux aux sols et les lui enfoncer dans la gorge.  
«Si t'en avait quelque chose à foutre tu serais venu aux entraînements!»

Il avait crié. Scorpius se figea, sa lèvre tremblait. Il fut sur le point de répliquer mais se ravisa, et sortit en claquant la porte. Albus eut envie de le suivre, envie de le pousser dans les escaliers, contre le mur de pierre comme il l'avait fait, voir Scorpius en douleur. Il détestait cette haine qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il frappa du poing dans la porte, furieux, puis fit couler dans l'eau froide dans la vasque et s'aspergea le visage, mouillant ses cheveux. Il attendit de se calmer, inspirant, déçu d'en être encore à cet état, où il ressentait trop, et ne pardonnait rien.

Il regarda sa montre. 22h55.

La salle commune était vide. Albus s'agenouilla devant les flammes, respirant doucement, la tête baissée, attendant le crépitement familier. La tête de son père apparut dans la braise et le garçon sourit.

\- Albus?

\- Salut Papa.

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Bien bien.

\- Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée.

\- C'est les entraînements.

\- Ah. Tout ira bien tu verras.

Albus acquiesça et sourit. Il savait que son père s'inquiétait pour lui, pour le match. La discussion devait être vive à la maison. Certains devaient scander «Allez Les Lions!». Etre pour les serpents n'était pas de circonstance...  
« Tout va bien à la maison? s'enquit Albus, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très bavard.

\- Oui oui, on va bien. On est tous les deux très occupés, du coup on a du mal à se voir. J'ai l'impression d'habiter une maison vide.

\- On va vite revenir. Trois semaines ça passe vite.

\- C'est long pour un père.

Albus acquiesça même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait son père. Il savait qu'Harry aurait aimé faire une pause dans sa carrière pour s'occuper de ses enfants à la place de Ginny. Albus avait d'abord été surpris, mais après tout, avant ses onze ans, son père n'avait pas eu de famille.

\- Tu sais avant le match, dit-soudain son père, va sur le terrain, avant que la foule n'arrive. Quand la pression sera là, souviens-toi de l'endroit quand il était vide, quand il n'était qu'à toi. Ca aide. Enfin, ça m'a aidé pour mes matchs.

Albus acquiesça encore, souriant. Il écouta docilement son père lui dire de dormir et de bien manger, la rengaine parentale, et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le visage s'évanouit.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, Scorpius avait tiré les rideaux.  
________________________________________  
Albus éteignit le réveil. 6heures un samedi, il devait vraiment être masochiste. Mais quand le stress l'avait réveillé pour la troisième fois dans la nuit, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son père et d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch.

A sa droite, le lit de Scorpius était vide.

Sans bruit, il quitta le château.

L'air était frais, vivace et le ciel totalement dégagé, laissant entrevoir quelques étoiles alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il engouffra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, baissant la tête pour se protéger du vent. Il arriva au terrain. Son coeur s'emballa comme dans un début de match, mais la vue des gradins vides l'apaisa. Il emplit ses poumons d'air froid, doucement, regardant les six anneaux de part et d'autres du stade. Quand il reviendrait cette après-midi, ce lieu serait engorgé de monde, de bruits, de sifflements, d'encouragements et de remarques plus acides criés aux joueurs. Mais là, rien, le silence. Le silence et le vent.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sec venant du ciel, qui se répercutait dans l'air. Il connaissait bien ce son, c'était le bruit d'une batte contre un cognard. Il leva les yeux, cherchant d'où l'intonation pouvait provenir. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent du ciel, à peine éclairé par une lumière naissante. Les formes filaient et Albus plissa les yeux pour reconnaître les joueurs de l'aube. Une instant, ils passèrent dans l'aurore, et Albus les reconnut.

C'était Scorpius. Il en était certain. Le garçon poursuivait un vif d'or dans une presque obscurité, poursuivit par Dorian qui l'assenait de cognards. Malfoy les évitait et les renvoyait à grand coup de bras pour qu'ils ne heurtent pas sa tête.  
Perplexe, Potter resta un instant à les observer. Quand ils descendirent près du sol, il recula et repartit à grands pas vers le château, l'esprit blanc.

Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre ou plutôt il comprenait trop.

Scorpius s'entrainait. Quand il sortait le matin, c'était pour s'entrainer. Les mains rouges c'était les écorchures dû aux frottements du balai contre les paumes. Les bleus sur les avant-bras, c'était pour se protéger des cognards. Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu ses blessures?

Le timing parfait où ils s'évitaient était une illusion. Tout ce temps où Scorpius était invisible à Poudlard c'est parce qu'il était sur le terrain.

Albus accéléra le pas et franchit les murs du château à grande enjambée. Il lui sembla qu'il respirait mieux, alors même qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il étouffait.

Quelques lèves-tôt déjeunaient dans la grande Salle. Parmi eux se trouvait James, occupé à analyser un plan de match. Quand il aperçut son frère, il plia le parchemin en souriant et lui désigna un siège en face de lui, l'invitant à asseoir avec lui.  
Il lui tendit un bol.

«Tu es prêt petit frère?» demande James.

Albus hésita. Etait-il prêt? Oui il l'était. A son réveil, il n'en aurait pas été sûr. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Albus lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

\- Parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera «un vendredi pour Scorpius». Cela donne quelques explications sur les événements pré-match mais le chapitre sera court, plus court que celui-ci.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	12. Repentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit tour dans le tête de Scorpius.

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon et la lumière se reflétait dans les anneaux du stade qui semblaient presque d'argent. 

Ma tête reposait sur les genoux de Dorian. Je sentais l'herbe, la terre humide et sa sueur alors que je ne pouvais pas discerner ma propre odeur. Ses doigts étaient dans mes cheveux et sa respiration était aussi haletante que la mienne. Nous avions terminé notre entrainement de l'aube et mes mains me faisaient terriblement souffrir. Elles étaient rougies, écorchées par endroit et je redoutais de les bouger. Elles reposaient inertes à mes côtés sur le sol encore froid. Dorian regardait la lumière qui envahissait les plaines au loin comme une vague. La tristesse dans ses yeux me fut insupportable et je détournais les miens. Je n'avais pas les mots comme toujours. Son grand-père était mourant, alité dans sa cellule à Azkaban, et son père perdait la raison, et se sentant décliner il réclamait son fils. Je savais que Dorian ne voulait pas retourner chez son père. Je ne voulais pas non plus. Rien de bon chez cet homme taciturne. Seuls ses yeux paraissaient vivants sur son visage cireux, affolés, presque fous. Ils étaient noirs quand il me regardait, comme si c'était moi qui lui avait volé son enfant. Un lâche ne voit jamais sa lâcheté. Il aurait pu garder son fils s'il nous avait accompagné quand mon père le lui avait proposé.

Une douleur à nouveau, entre le pouce et l'index de ma main gauche, là où ma peau se fendait. A ce rythme je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Ma peau était à vif et j'avais beau les enduire d'onguent, elles restaient sensibles, crevassées. Les plus petits gants de quidditch de Poudlard n'était pas adaptés à mes mains. A mes poignets. Je les perdais en vol. J'avais failli faire une sacrée chute dès le premier entrainement de nuit. J'avais cessé d'en porter. Et même le professeur de vol et d'éducation physique n'avait pas été d'un grand secours.

«Vous ne pouvez pas réduire leur taille pour qu'ils s'adaptent à mes mains? avait-je demandé deux jours plus tôt.

\- Non c'est impossible. C'est pour le marché vous comprenez. Un sort est jeté sur le cuir pour qu'on ne puisse pas en altérer la taille. Alors on achète plusieurs lots de différentes tailles. Pour des questions de budgets nous prenons les tailles standards.

\- Vous devriez surtout changer de fournisseur ! Tous les élèves n'ont pas des mains de bucherons !

\- Vous n'avez pas de petites mains monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en maigreur. Prenez donc quelques kilos, les gants vous iront très bien !»

Ce n'était pas la première que mon poids était ainsi discuté, mais jamais de manière aussi direct. Des regards compatissants et inquiets de professeurs ou des remarques timides de Nicolas et d'autres. J'avais essayé de prendre quelques kilos, remplissant mon assiette à ras bord, mais toutes les calories passaient dans les entrainements et le manque de sommeil.

«Je vais passer Noël chez mon père», dit Dorian, la voix si basse que j'eus du mal à saisir ses mots. «Et Nouvel an aussi. Peut-être... je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.»

Je me redressais doucement, attendant qu'il parle, mais il n'en fit rien. je n'aimais pas sa décision. Cela faisait six ans que Dorian passait les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, avec moi. Je me retins de le lui dire, lui dire qu'il allait me manquer et que son père ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Un petit coup de poing dans mon épaule me ramena de mes pensées. Il me regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Ouais, moi aussi ça me gonfle.» Et il ne dit plus rien.

Le soleil s'était presque formé à l'horizon. Il était temps de rentrer.

Je pénétrais dans le dortoir. Aucune lumière et des ronflements se faisaient entendre. Je cachais la lumière de la baguette avec ma main avant d'arriver à la salle de bain, prit une douche, m'habilla et prit mon sac avant de repartir comme j'étais venu. Sans bruit, invisible.

Cela faisait quatre jours que je faisais cela. Quatre jours que je quittais le dortoir à l'aube pour m'entrainer. Je n'avais pas le niveau pour le match de samedi, je n'avais jamais fait d'entrainement depuis les essais et mon séjour à l''infirmerie n'avait pas arrangé les choses. C'est Dorian qui avait eu l'idée de cet entrainement, intensif et secret, pour que personne ne puisse nous accuser l'un et l'autre de tricherie. Nous étions adversaires après tout. Mais j'en avais besoin, et je ne pouvais pas m'entrainer avec les autres, je ne pouvais pas voir Albus. Je l'évitais assez bien. A part pour les cours et les repas où je sentais son regard méprisant et déçu se poser sur moi, je parvenais même à ne pas le croiser de la journée, et nous n'avions pas échanger un seul mot depuis... depuis.

Quand je ratais le première entrainement, je m'attendis à ce qu'Albus me réprimande, m'interpelle, comme tout capitaine. Mais il garda le silence. Je ratais les suivants. Et jamais il ne vint me voir. J'avais attendu cette rencontre, j'aurais sans doute pu lui expliquer, lui dire... Non je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire quoique ce soit. Au fond c'était mieux qu'il ne soit pas venu.

Il avait cru en moi pour tant de choses. Ma capacité à le décevoir était remarquable. Mais tout cela était fini, il l'avait dit lui même.

Gagner ce match était mon obsession de l'instant. Pour Albus. Cela me prenait tant de temps et d'énergie que la douleur dans ma poitrine devenait supportable. Après avoir raté tant d'entrainements, je serais surement viré de l'équipe. Potter ne voulait plus rien de moi. Je l'aiderai à gagner ce match auquel il tenait tant, puis je m'éclipserai. C'est ce qu'il voulait, alors soit.

Et cette journée, comme toutes les autres s'écoula comme dans un rêve à moitié réveillé, embué par ma propre fatigue et ma tristesse. Le soir vint trop tôt.

Je me cachais chez les Gryffondors ce soir. Ou plutôt je profitais d'une invitation de Dorian. Je savais qu'Albus n'étais pas dans la maison des Lions. Je l'avais vu près du dortoir des Serdaigles, avec elle. Toujours aussi bien assorti, un couple envié, ils faisaient l'unanimité. Les voir me donner envie de vomir. Il me semblait qu'ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je l'avais dit à Dorian, sans réfléchir, agacé. Sa façon de me regarder avait été étrange, mais il n'avait rien dit et avait repris une gorgée dans la flasque qu'il portait dans sa veste.

Il l'avait encore près de lui ce soir, alors que nous étions assis côte à côte sur le canapé rouge.

« Je pense que tu bois trop Dorian»

Il se mit à rire.  
« Tu sais qu'il m'en faut plus pour être soûl.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais sans arrêt ivre mort, j'ai dit que tu buvais trop. Tu portes cette chose sur toi sans arrêt dis-je en lui prenant la flasque des mains.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, dit-il, sombre.

\- Alors arrêtes de la porter.»

Il fit rouler sa langue dans sa joue, énervé et me l'a prit des mains avant de la vida d'un trait.

« Voilà, dit-il en jetant la bouteille derrière lui, maintenant je peux la poser.» Il se reposa dans le canapé, regardant le feu. La colère monta.

\- Si tu veux pas aller voir ton père, dis le lui! ça t'évitera de finir comme ta mère.

Je regrettais. Ces yeux me foudroyèrent et un court instant je ne le reconnus pas.

«J'interromps quelque chose?

Je levais les yeux et aperçut James au dessus de nous, derrière le canapé. Instinctivement, je m'éloignais de Dorian. Accoudé au rebord du canapé, il parlait à Nott. Je crus l'entendre dire que l'haleine de Dorian sentait l'alcool et qu'il avait intérêt à assurer pour le match de demain. Dorian le rassurait mais je n'écoutais plus. Un autre garçon l'accompagnait. Un Weasley aussi, Hugo, il me fixait, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme intérieure. Je me détournais d'eux. Je m'efforçais d'ignorer James. Il faisait tout autant, constamment. Je me demandais presque si notre acharnement à nous ignorer ne finirait pas par nous trahir. Mais nous trahir de quoi au fond? Maintenant, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance que toute l'école sache que James s'était glissé entre mes jambes, à maint reprises. Plus grand chose m'importait, je m'en rendais compte.

Finnigan arriva derrière Potter, le visage plus rouge que d'habitude. Je pouvais sentir l'alcool dans son haleine et sa transpiration.

« On fait des pronostics, rogna-t-il en passant son bras autour de James, se maintenant presque, les jambes chancelantes. Entre Kate et Albus. On pense que ton petit frère va bientôt marquer son premier but.»

Mon coeur perdit un battement. Je vis James grimacer, puis sourire le moment d'après.

«Tu paries avec nous? insistait le gardien de Gryffondor.

\- Non, j'ai mes limites. Je ne m'occupe pas du dépucelage de mon frère.

\- Ah.» Il chancela à nouveau, crispant son poing dans la chemise de Potter pour appui. Il m'aperçut et me lançait un sourire mauvais. «On a cru que c'est toi qui y passerait, mais apparemment il te manque une paire de...» Il porta ses mains à son torse et mima une poitrine généreuse qu'il caressait.

La nausée me montait, mais je me contenta de soupirer un «crétin» entre mes dent serrés.

\- J'y vais chuchotais-je à Nott. On se retrouve cette nuit?

Dorian acquiesça mais il ne me regardait pas, les yeux sur les flammes.

J'arrivais près de l'entrée et fut tiré en arrière avant que j'eus demandé à la grosse dame du portrait de me laisser sortir.

Une poigne sur mon bras et une odeur familière me parvinrent.

\- James, grinçais-je avant même de le regarder.

Il regarda autour de nous, puis me jaugeait, droit et souriant. Je remarquais qu'il portait l'uniforme et la cape de Quidditch. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il sentait la terre et la sueur. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le jersey rouge orné d'un lion d'or, et je me mis à me demander si les elfs avaient raccourcis mon propre uniforme comme je leur avais demandé.

Il leva une main vers moi, me sortant de mes pensées et je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Après le match? chuchota-il, son doigt glissait sur mon ventre.

Je repoussais sa main.  
\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça, souffla-t-il, impatient, passant d'une jambe sur l'autre, le menton levé. J'avais noté qu'il faisait cela quand je l'irritais.

\- Si, c'en est une.

Il ne m'écoutait plus et fronçait les yeux.  
\- Tes mains sont dans un état..., dit-il en saisissant mes poignets.

Je les retirais vivement.  
\- Je n'ai pas du tout les mains calleuses, expliquais-je en les dissimulant dans les plis de ma robe, le bois du balai les abime. C'est juste le temps que la corne se forme.

James grimaça, dégouté.  
\- Si tu veux des mains douces, va voir une fille!

\- Ou mets des gants!

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui expliquer que les fermetures des gants ne tenaient pas à mes poignets.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira, hésitant puis il fit un pas vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas.  
\- Donc, après le match, conclut-il. Donnes.

Il prit une de mes mains et sortit sa baguette. Je reculais mais il serrait mon poignet.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça?

\- Restes tranquille!

Il appliqua la pointe sur la peau fendue. Une chaleur diffuse anima ma chair et la blessure se referma. Surpris, je croisais son regard et levais un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première attention qu'il avait pour moi mais j'en demeurais toujours perplexe.  
«Tu as le don pour passer du sale con au chevalier...Aie!»

Il enfonça son ongle dans une entaille. A nouveau, je voulais retirer ma main, mais sa poigne était de fer. Je soutins son regard furieux, et m'amusais de le voir contrôler sa colère, ses narines enflaient à chaque respiration. Il se mordit la lèvre et reporta son regard sur ma main.  
«Si mon frère perd, ce sera parce qu'on est les meilleurs, murmura-t-il en portant la baguette sur une autre entaille. Pas parce que son attrapeur a mal aux doigts.»

\- Tu as appris ça où?

\- Dans un bouquin. Je veux être guérisseur.  
Je relevais un sourcil. Je l'imaginais plus exceller comme vendeur de pastille à gerbe pour ses oncles, mais je me gardais de le lui dire, sa baguette pointée sur mes doigts.

\- La ferme, souffla-t-il en croisant mon regard.

Il prit mon autre main et je me laissais faire. J'ouvrais et fermais le poing de ma main guérie, soulagé. La main de James glissait sur la mienne, cherchant la prochaine meurtrissure. Il appliquait sa baguette sur chaque blessure et ma peau s'échauffait.

\- Je t'avais dit que quand il comprendrais qui tu étais vraiment il te dégagerait de sa vie, murmura-t-il.

Un instant je crus l'avoir mal entendu. Je déglutis. Il leva ses yeux et je reconnus la lueur que j'y détestais tant, cette lueur qu'il avait quand il voulait faire mal. «Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.»

Je retirais ma main de la sienne, et le poussais contre le mur. Il me regarda, surpris, presque en colère. Il s'approcha pour me saisir mais à nouveau je le projetais contre la pierre mais il me saisit au col, et je heurtais le mur avec lui, la pierre cognant ma tempe. Je gémis sous le choc, pas lui, les protections de quidditch lui protégeaient l'épaule. Il s'écarta soudain de moi, surpris et embarrassé. Il ne me regardait plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus des cheveux roux.

\- Hugo. dit James, sa voix calme mais agacé. «Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Le jeune Weasley se tenait à la porte de la salle commune, l'oeil perçant, son regard passait de James à moi. Je cessais de respirer, me demandant ce qu'il avait vu. Il finit par hausser les épaules.  
\- Non.

Il me regarda et sourit. Je serrais les dents. Les Malfoy reconnaissent l'odeur du mensonge et ce type empestait.

Ma tête me lançait, elle me lançait souvent depuis qu'Albus m'avait poussé. Mais cette fois, la douleur était plus diffuse, une migraine insidieuse qu'entretenait la fatigue. James et Hugo parlaient mais je n'entendais pas. Je demandais au portrait de me laisser sortir. Elle me fit répéter, elle ne parvenait pas à m'entendre et moi à parler. James m'appela mais je m'éclipsais pour rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentard, m'accrochant au mur. Je connaissais ce genre de malaise, des migraines avec aura comme on les appelait. Ma mère les feignait pour ne pas aller aux dîners de famille. Les vivre réellement, c'était une autre histoire.

Je retins la nausée jusqu'au dortoir. Elle me monta encore et je titubais jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes, levant de justesse la lunette avant que mon estomac ne se vide, n'épargnant pas mes cheveux qui glissaient de mes épaules dans les toilettes, ce qui me rendit encore plus malade. Je me relevais, haletant, et essuyais ma bouche du dos de ma main. Mes cheveux me dégoutaient, l'odeur qui s'attardait sur les mèches étaient écoeurante.

J'ouvris ma sacoche sur l'étagère de la salle de bain et en sortit un ciseau. Je coupais dans la masse, rageur, évitant de peu mon oreille à deux reprises, mais je m'en fichais. Les mèches tombaient sur mes épaules, sur le lavabo, et je les écartais en des gestes désordonnés. Je levais les yeux et le miroir me renvoya un reflet morne, des yeux vides et humides, cerclés de rouge. Je crispais mes doigts sur l'acrylique, et inspira à fond. Un instant je rêvais d'un bonheur. Aussi petit qu'il soit. Une sensation paisible, réconfortante au creux de mon ventre et non cette contraction douloureuse en écho avec les sanglots de mon coeur.

De quelle chance avais-je manquer pour me sentir si mal aujourd'hui? Ou bien payais-je le prix de ma maladresse et de mon orgueil.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Je levais les yeux et croisait ceux d'Albus. S'il fut un moment où j'aurais espéré ne pas le voir, ce fut celui-ci, alors que mes mains tremblaient sur l'acrylique blanc et que mon estomac menaçait de se déverser à nouveau. Je le vis hésiter et je m'attendis à ce qu'il parte en me voyant. Mais il n'en fit rien, lâchant mon regard, il avança.

Je m'écartais légèrement quand Potter prit place à côté de moi. Je posais doucement les ciseaux sur le rebord en céramique, résolu à ne pas parler le premier. Il semblait fatigué, soucieux. Sa fieffée salope ne semblait pas le réconforter si bien que cela, mais je ne parvenais même pas à trouver cela agréable.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour le devoir de Charme, dit soudain Albus, indolent, brosse à dent en main.

\- Il est terminé, grinçais-je honteux de ma voix mal-assurée. Je l'ai amené au bureau de Lupin hier soir.

\- Bien.

Il ne dit pas plus. Abus se brossa les dents, m'ignorant. Il bâcla le travail pourtant, ma présence lui déplaisait et ça faisait mal. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil, le coeur serré.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir quel objet j'ai pris? demandai-je enfin, le silence m'étouffait.

\- Peu importe.» Il essaya sa bouche, et il ne me regardait pas. «Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la moyenne en charme.

\- Je n'ai pas bâclé le devoir!

\- Je m'en fiche. Je voulais le rendre pour ne pas avoir de retenu.»

Sa voix était froide, légèrement timbré d'impatience. Je regardais les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux, et la fatigue qui rendait ses traits plus pâles. Il craignait pour le match de demain, malgré ses apparence.

«Le match, ça va aller tu sais?»

\- Si t'en avait quelque chose à foutre tu serais venu aux entraînements!»

Il avait crié et sa voix se répercutait sur les murs, ricochaient sur le carrelage pour atteindre ma poitrine. J'ouvris la bouche mais me ravisa. Je voulais me mettre en fureur moi aussi, mais j'avais perdu le droit de le faire. Il n'était plus à moi si tant était qu'il le fut un jour. J'essaie de me souvenir d'un temps qui n'était pas si loin, où épaule contre épaule, adossés à un arbre robuste, je l'écoutais me parler doucement de choses qu'il ne disait qu'à moi. Devant son regard sinistre sur moi, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé cette proximité, sa chaleur ou ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Non. Je n'avais plus rien à lui et de toute façon sa colère l'empêcherait de m'entendre. Il me haïssait trop maintenant. Alors je le dépassais et sortais.

Je trouvais mon uniforme sur le lit. Je le passais, satisfait du travail des elfs. Je le porterais cette nuit. La nuit serait courte de toute façon. Un dernier entrainement avant le match, et le match gagné, Albus et moi seront quittes. Sans regret. Je démissionnerai de mon poste d'attrapeur. J'en aurais fini avec lui. Vraiment fini.

Je pliais la cape et la posais au pied du lit, et me recroquevillais sous les couvertures, les genoux à la poitrine, en murmurant un sort qui fit glisser les rideaux, les fixant entre eux pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir. Je prononçais un sort de silence et m'endormis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, enfin le match!  
> Et un Harry Potter bien perspicace...  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	13. Ce que Harry sait ou ignore.

Harry POV

La foule était électrisante. Un grouillement enthousiaste et furieux, la fièvre d'un début de match. Il aurait aimé jouer pour cette foule mais ce n'était plus son heure. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, Harry traversait le stade pour se rendre au vestiaire, camouflé sous un bonnet de laine grise et une écharpe de même teinte qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer les regards sur lui aujourd'hui. Il voulait voir son fils.  
Ses fils se corrigea-t-il, évidemment ses deux fils lui importaient.

Mais puisqu'il assisterait au match depuis les tribunes des Gryffondors, il voulait voir Albus. Albus était sa priorité. Le visage de son second né lui avait paru pâle et fatigué la nuit dernière, rien d'exceptionnel une veille de match, mais cette tristesse… Il avait détesté cette tristesse sur le visage de son fils, de quoi inquiéter un vieux père.

« Vieux » pesta-t-il « pas encore, de Grâce ! ».

Il atteignit le vestiaire, retirant son bonnet et tirant sur son écharpe au passage de la porte. La réaction fût immédiate de la part des joueurs, accueillante et grisée. Harry s'était toujours étonné de provoquer cet enthousiasme dans ce vestiaire peuplé de serpentards, mais ses propres vieux préjugés, même inconscients, étaient coriaces.

Un grand brun se leva pour lui serrer la main, Briani si Harry ne se trompait pas.

« Albus ne va pas tarder, Monsieur Potter », dit le jeune homme, et Harry acquiesça en souriant.

Si la composition de l'équipe lui était familière, un visage se détachait du lot. Un visage oui, mais surtout des cheveux et des yeux… il reconnaissait ces attributs pour les avoir observés et parfois haïs pendant longtemps. Tout cela lui paraissait loin maintenant. Mais ce visage lui était si familier et inconnu à la fois, un ovale trop parfait, en rien pointu, des lèvres trop pleines, trop rouges. Il était habitué aux lignes fines et pâles, prompts à former un rictus hautain, caractéristique des Malfoy. Celui-là le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Assis sur le banc, à l'écart du reste de l'équipe, son détachement le déconcertait. Son dos et sa tête reposés contre le mur derrière lui, ses yeux, trop brillants, étaient perdus dans le vide. Le garçon eut un soudain sursaut de poitrine dans une inspiration courte mais profonde, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant repousser une émotion naissante. Il expira lentement.

Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu le garçon. Dans ce vestiaire, il ne retrouvait rien du garçon détaché et hautain qui avait traversé en toute indifférence un restaurant où des regards hostiles le submergeaient. Une tristesse ombrait son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le capitaine entra. Le cœur d'Harry s'emplit de fierté à la vue du badge accroché sur la poitrine de son fils. Mais le garçon ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il regardait vers Malfoy, qui releva les yeux vers lui pour les détourner l'instant d'après. Contrarié, son fils s'avança vers le garçon, tendant la main.

« Albus ! »

Une jeune fille entra brusquement dans le vestiaire, brune et svelte. Une Serdaigne d'après son écharpe. Elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Albus, collant son corps contre le sien.

« Un petit encouragement ? sourit-elle et elle l'embrassa, en prenant soin de mordiller amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure. L'équipe approuva par des sifflements et des claquements de mains.

Harry détourna le regard, par pudeur pour son fils et se rendit compte que Malfoy faisait de même, les lèvres serrés, méprisant.

Harry finit tout de même par se racler la gorge. Albus découvrit son père et se dégagea de l'étreinte, rouge et honteux. Harry lui sourit, sachant que son fils était de nature réservée, cet élan public le troublait.

« P'pa…, voici Kate, Katelyn Davies, Capitaine de l'équipe Serdaigle.

\- Et sa petite amie, ajouta la jeune fille en tendant une main chaleureuse vers lui. « Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter ».

Harry vit son fils grimacer alors qu'il serrait la main tendue. Lui-même exécuta un sourire poli pour la jeune fille, sans conviction. La même pudeur héréditaire.

« Kate, on se voit après ok ? » Une manière peu élégante de la congédier mais elle n'en sembla pas offusquée et sortit après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser.

Albus passa ses doigts sur sa nuque et remonta dans ses cheveux tout en fixant son père soupirant.  
« Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry époussetant les protections d'épaules de son fils. Il aurait dû les cirer, mais son Al n'était pas dans les apparences, même pour un premier match.

-Ouais, on va gagner.

Harry sourit, un peu surpris par l'aplomb de la réponse.  
«- Tu as l'air plus sûr qu'hier, tu semblais… incertain.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de mon équipe hier… de toute mon équipe, aujourd'hui je le suis.

Harry observait le jeune homme, plus protecteur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce match était important pour son garçon, il le savait. Chaque match entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était une épreuve. Un passé trop lourd, des luttes vivaces et non cicatrisées. C'était le passé de Poudlard, et les spectateurs comme les joueurs attendaient cette compétition. Et cette d'année encore plus. Une rivalité entre frères était un cocktail amer et corsé. Potter avait feint d'ignorer les disputes et les remarques acides, mais cet été, cet été insupportable, avait été ponctuée et gangrénée par leur lutte constante, pour tout et rien, pour la quantité de nourriture dans leur plat, jusqu'au nombre de pantalons ou de temps passé dans la salle de bain, en passant par le nombreux d'heure qu'Harry passait avec chacun d'eux. Tout était devenu une compétition. Ginny s'en amusait. Elle avait eu une famille nombreuse et les rivalités entre enfants n'avaient pas de secret pour elle. Tout cela était très sain. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Harry ne lui avait jamais avoué que l'enfant qui avait le plus souffert dans la famille Weasley avait été Ron. Elle, la dernière-née, la seule fille, avait été le trésor de sa mère.

\- Bon courage, mon fils.

Un dernier échange et Harry regagna les stands, prenant place parmi les siens. Ginny lui tendit un verre d'hydromel aux épices, chaud et fumant, un véritable plaisir sous ce vent glacial qui transperçait les nuages, pourtant bas et sombres.  
Harry ôta ses gants et se réchauffa les mains autour du gobelet.

\- Alors? Ils sont confiants? demande Ginny en piquant un morceau de poulet pané dans une boite que Ron gardait jalousement sur ses genoux.

Harry acquiesça, un sourire rassurant, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder. Il n'avait pas vu James et il ne savait pas mentir.

Il aperçut Drago au loin, avec Théodore Nott. Du moins cela lui semblait-il, l'homme avait un teint gris et le visage amaigri, ses vêtements trop larges semblaient être tombés sur son corps plutôt qu'enfilés volontairement, jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement. Une frêle stature, maladive. A ses côtés, Drago se tordait les mains, les lèvres pincées. Une posture anxieuse qu'Harry partageait totalement.

La foule se leva à l'arrivé des équipes dans le stade.

L'apparition de James déclencha un déluge de d'applaudissements, parmi les gryffondors et les autres maisons.

« Il a du succès, souffla Ginny, à la fois désespérée par cette exubérance mais admirative de son ainé. Le garçon leva le bras en conquérant et le public lui répondit, enthousiaste.

Droit et assuré, Albus jaugea la foule et se tourna vers son équipe pour un dernier discours. Harry vit les têtes hocher à chacune de ses paroles, puis tous enfourchèrent leur balai.  
Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

\- Nott est dans l'équipe de James?

\- Comme chasseur et Scorpius est l'attrapeur de Serpentard, dit Lily. Elle était passée pour prendre une poignée de gallions dans la bourse de son père pour s'acheter des friandises et s'empressait de retourner à son siège au bas des gradins avec les autres élèves de gryffondor déguisés en lion, le visage peint de bande rouge et or.

Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, un formidable cortège vert et rouge. Tous prirent leur place dans le ciel. Le coup d'envoi fut lancé et les cris des spectateurs enflèrent tout un coup. Le match prit le ton d'un combat, agressif, comme s'il était l'expression finale d'une tension de plusieurs mois. Les cognards frôlaient les joueurs et sous un coup particulièrement violent d'un batteur, l'un deux démolit le pied d'une tour du stand qu'il fallut maintenir par un sort pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre.  
Au bout de 45 minutes de match, les Gryffondor menaient de 5 à 3, un but marqué par James, quatre autres par Dorian Nott. Harry fut surpris de la puissance de jeu du garçon. Les cheveux du garçon lui collait au front, et la sueur perlait sur ses joues, mais à aucun moment il ne semblait faiblir. James resserrait ses rangs, ne perdant aucun moment de répit pour encourager et commander à son équipe. De son côté Albus tenait bon, malgré 30 points de retard, il ne faiblissait pas, la tempe rougie par un cognard qui lui avait frôlé le visage.

Le match battait son plein. A un moment le souafle échappa du bras de Dorian, après qu'il ait reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes d'un joueur serpentard qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

La foule hua.

«C'est ça ta façon de jouer? s'écria James en approchant son balai de son frère. Tiens tes joueurs!»

Albus serra la mâchoire et détourna les yeux. Il vola vers le joueur, la réprimande fut courte mais rude et le garçon acquiesça, les yeux baissés.

Soudain les deux attrapeurs foncèrent sur le terrain, à la poursuite du vif d'or. Après deux accrochages entre les poteaux des gradins qui manquèrent de désarçonner les deux garçons, le vif d'or fila vers le ciel, suivi par les deux garçons, et tous disparurent dans les nuages. Creevey, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor ressorti peu de temps après, tremblant. Harry grimaça, se souvenant trop bien que le vif d'or montait souvent si haut que le froid devenait vite insupportable. La petite boule d'or réapparut du ciel, découpant les nuages et descendit en piqué vers le sol, suivi de Scorpius qui fonçait à toute allure devant une trainée informe qui fondait vers le terrain.

Le vif d'or prend trop de vitesse, pensa Harry, et il sentit Ginny s'agitait sur son siège à ses côtés, elle-même inquiète. Ils connaissaient bien cette manœuvre. Le vif d'or descendait en flèche jusqu'à terre à toute vitesse et changeait de trajectoire au ras du sol pour repartir en perpendiculaire, de sorte que l'attrapeur avait deux fois : attraper le vif d'or bien avant qu'il n'atteigne la pelouse, sous peine de s'écraser sur le sol faute de pouvoir redresse suffisamment le balai, ou abandonner la poursuite et atteindre que le vif remonte, avec la crainte qu'il disparaisse de vue. Bien sûr, la plupart des attrapeurs ne tentaient pas de suivre le vif.

Mais Malfoy était lancé à toute allure, fonçant vers le sol à la poursuite du vif d'or. Des murmures inquiets de plus en plus pressants se firent entendre.

« Il va trop vite, trop bas, grinça Ginny, anxieuse. Pourquoi il ne redresse pas ?! »

Soudain, Scorpius lâcha son balai et se laissa chuter, le bras tendu vers le vif d'or qui plongeait vers le sol.

Des cris se firent entendre, les joueurs s'arrêtèrent. Plusieurs baguettes se levèrent vers le garçon, mais Albus fondit sur Scorpius, l'attrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.  
Les deux garçons volèrent vers l'arbitre, suivit de James et Finnigan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'écria Finnigan qui voulait reprendre un match pratiquement gagné.

\- Arrêtez le match, dit Albus, on a gagné. »

Scorpius ouvrit la main qui tenait le vif d'or.

La foule explosa.

\------------------------------------------------

Drago semblait avoir pris dix ans et ses mains tremblaient quand il serrait Scorpius contre lui. L'infirmière avait terminé de passer une pommade chauffante sur les mains de garçon, extrêmement abimées par le froid. Il ne sut pas dire à quelle hauteur il était monté mais les engelures sur ses doigts étaient profondes.

« Tu me refais un coup pareil, et le quidditch c'est terminé pour toi !

\- Aucun risque, je quitte l'équipe.

Albus perdit son sourire.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Je quitte l'équipe, répéta Scorpius en le regardant.

\- Attends non, non non, comment ça tu quittes l'équipe ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider ça comme ça ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Cela fait une semaine que j'y pense. Tu voulais gagner ce match, c'est fait. Maintenant on arrête. C'est terminé.

Harry croisa le regard de Drago, un moment gênant entre les deux hommes. Tous deux sentaient une signification particulière dans ces paroles.

Albus resta un moment silencieux, alerte, regrettant qu'ils soient ainsi observés.  
\- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de tout ça, finit-il par dire.

\- Inutile, c'est fait.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? interrompit Drago.

Scorpius acquiesça, un sourire amer aux lèvres.  
\- C'est mieux comme ça je pense. C'est mieux pour moi et pour tout le monde.

Drago acquiesça et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils, et ce geste lui fit perdre le sourire.  
\- Tu es maigre.

\- Je sais, soupira le garçon en roulant des yeux.

\- Je te ferais grossir à Noel.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Et il te faut une coupe de cheveux. Ce n'est pas possible, tu as fait ça tout seul ou quoi?

Scorpius passa la main dans ses cheveux, palpant les mèches irrégulières.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement, comme si on l'avait violemment ouverte d'un coup de pied. James entra dans la pièce suivi de Dorian.

\- T'es un grand malade s'écria Nott en prenant Scorpius dans ses bras, bien joué!

\- Toi aussi, un naturel, dit Drago en passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, tu as le vol dans le sang.

\- On s'est bien entrainé dit-il en souriant à Scorpius.

\- Ton père est resté assis dans les tribunes, dit Drago, après une hésitation. Va le voir s'il te plait.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu descendre lui-même, grogna Dorian.

\- S'il te plait, insista Drago.

\- Tu devrais aller avec lui, dit Scorpius, on se retrouvera un peu plus tard?

Drago acquiesça, passant une main sur la tête de son fils avant d'ouvrir le chemin vers la sortie du vestiaire. Dorian lança un clin d'œil au garçon, ce qui lui arracha sourire.  
La voix agacée d'Albus attira son attention.

\- Tu veux quoi James? demanda Albus, qui ramassait le sac que son frère venait de renverser. Une façon d'annoncer sa venue.

\- Je viens féliciter mon petit frère. C'est la victoire qui te met de mauvaise humeur?

\- Je ne te savais pas si bon perdant? s'enquit Albus.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas? Ce match ne compte même pas !

\- James, intervint Harry, réprobateur. Il leva les sourcils, encourageant son fils aîné.

Le garçon frotta sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue, semblant hésiter.  
\- Beau match Albus, finit-il par dire.

Pitoyables félicitations, mais Albus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui serre la main, il n'était pas aussi fair-play. Quelle mascarade...

\- Merci, répondit-il sans plus d'enthousiasme.

James cogna son épaule, joueur, et annonça qu'il allait voir «les autres» dans les tribunes.

\- Attends James, appela Harry. Les garçons, j'aimerais qu'on se voie pour déjeuner, tous les trois. Aucun de vous n'a prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non, dit Albus

\- Si mais j'annulerai, répliqua James.

\- Ok, 13h devant les grilles.

James hocha la tête. Il traversait le vestiaire puis stoppa quand son regard s'attarda sur Scorpius et sur ses mains égratignées.  
\- Décidément... murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Scorpius rougit et serra les dents, défiant, se remémorant que c'était James qui avait soigné ses mains la veille. Il détestait lui devoir quoique ce soit, et il haïssait encore plus qu'il le nargue en public, là où ne pouvait répliquer. Inconsciemment, il regarda dernière James pour voir si Albus les regardait. Celui-ci n'avait pas prêté attention à l'échange. Mais, Harry, le Grand Harry Potter, les fixaient tous deux. Scorpius se figea.

\- Tu devrais acheter des gants à ton attrapeur, dit James à Albus avant de passer la porte. Un conseil si tu veux gagner le prochain match, un match qui compte cette fois.

Le garçon grimaça et détourna les yeux, s'affairant à remplir son sac avec son uniforme de Quidditch.  
\- tu es prêt, on rejoint ta mère.

\- Ouais.» Albus mit son sac sur l'épaule et suivit son père.

Il passa au niveau de Scorpius qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, hésitant. Mais Scorpius l'ignora.  
\- Il a raison, commença Albus, on devrait trouver des gants à ta taille.

Scorpius ne levait pas la tête, s'acharnant juste plus fort sur les lacets.  
\- Inutile. Je quitte l'équipe.

Sa voix était égale.

\- Rien n'est encore décidé, insista Albus.

\- J'ai décidé.

\- Sans m'en parler!

Malfoy se releva brusquement, faisant face à Albus. Bien que plus petit, il se tenait droit et son regard était si perçant que le garçon eut envie de reculer.

\- Oui sans t'en parler, dit-il dans une voix sifflante, venimeuse. Tu vois, les choses sont exactement comme tu les souhaitais. Savoures ta victoire, c'est mon cadeau d'adieu.

Il dépassa Albus, bousculant presque Harry sur le chemin de la sortie, lui murmura un faible « pardon » quand il s'écarta de son passage et sortit en claquant la porte.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard. Une demande spéciale adressée à McGonagall. Harry ne demandait jamais rien après tout, mais ce soir il avait voulu invité ses deux fils à déjeuner, afin de tâter la température entre eux.

« Cette Katelyn Davies, dit Harry en posant ses couverts. C'est sérieux entre vous?

Le visage d'Albus devint écarlate. James gloussait à ses côtés.  
\- Elle se voit déjà mariée en tout cas.

\- La ferme James!» Il se tourne vers son père. «Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation».

Harry se recula dans sa chaise en croisant les bras, souriant.  
\- Elle me fait penser à mon ex-petite amie, Cho Chang.

\- Comment était-elle ? demanda Albus avec réticence. L'idée que son père ait eu une vie amoureuse le mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry réfléchit un instant.  
\- Insupportable.

Albus éclata de rire, suivit de son père. Le silence s'installa entre eux.- Il semble décidé, dit-il enfin. Et Albus le regarda un instant sans ciller.- Il aurait dû m'en parler. S'il pensait quitter l'équipe, il aurait dû m'en parler.- Qui quitte ton équipe? demanda James.

Harry l'ignora:  
\- Mais vous ne vous parlez plus.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, surpris et se détourna. Ses yeux se perdaient sur la pelouse recouverte de givre au dehors.  
« C'est de sa faute, souffla-t-il.

Harry acquiesça par politesse et continua:  
\- Un sacré spectacle. Un gamin se laisse tomber dans le vide pour gagner un match, pour toi, et tu le rattrapes avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien je constate. Je ne suis pas très doué pour interpréter les gestes. Je suis même très mauvais, c'est pour cela que j'y accorde beaucoup d'attention. Je me suis souvent trompé sur les intentions des gens.

Albus haussa les épaules, l'air sombre.  
\- Il savait que je le rattraperais.

\- Mais tu aurais pu ne pas y arriver. A le rattraper. Il doit avoir sacrément confiance en toi.

\- Ou bien il se fichait de s'écraser au sol, intervint James.

\- N'importe quoi, grinça Albus sans regarder son frère.

\- Tiens Al, dit Harry en sortant sa bourse, commande-nous un café s'il te plait et règle au comptoir pour moi s'il te plait.

Le garçon prit le porte-monnaie et se leva.

En voyant la jeune fille au comptoir perdre son sourire, James ne put s'empêcher de rire. La serveuse semble déçue que le grand Harry ne vienne pas lui-même régler sa note.

Harry leva discrètement sa baguette et détraqua la machine à café, une acquisition moldue peu courante à Pré-au-lard. La serveuse s'acharna plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'allumage avant d'appeler son patron. Quand il fut sûr que cela prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient servis, Harry se tourna vers son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda James.

\- James, commença Harry doucement en le fixant. Laisses Scorpius Malfoy tranquille.

Il attendit mais aucune émotion n'apparut sur le visage de son fils. L'adolescent inspira doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre vous, mais ton frère et lui sont sûrement en froid à cause de ça.

James haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils ne se parlent plus.

\- Et tu n'y es pour rien?

\- Quoi! Mais bien sûr que non!

Devant la mine désapprobatrice de son père, le garçon perdait patience.

\- Je ne m'approche jamais de Scorpius, on ne s'est même jamais adressé la parole, demandes à qui tu veux!

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile James. Je te sais assez intelligent pour masquer tes combines. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais ça doit s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Je te le répète. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Soit. Je ne peux pas être sans arrêt derrière toi pour vérifier de toute façon. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- C'est dingue! Pour Albus tu n'as que des mots d'encouragement et pour moi des reproches.

\- Des reproches? Arrête ton mélodrame.

\- Ah j'exagère? C'est toujours Albus pour toi! Il est pas en sucre putain!

\- Ton langage James.

Le garçon l'ignora, vexé d'être interrompu.  
\- J'aimerais que tu me donnes le bon rôle de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont plus faciles pour moi que je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois fier de moi et que tu me le montres.

Harry soupira et se renfonça dans son siège. Son fils ne le quittait pas des yeux, il semblait presque attendre qu'Harry le contredise. Et cela lui paraissait inutile. Il estimait énormément son ainé, mais depuis son enfance, James n'avait pas besoin de lui. Albus était le plus fragile, le plus tourmenté. Il était l'enfant le plus silencieux et pourtant celui qui semblait demander le plus d'attention et de précaution. James réussissait tout, comme si une place avait été laissée dans le monde en attendant qu'il la prenne. Il était l'enfant et l'adolescent que Sirius avait pu être, Harry en était certain. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé.

\- Je ne te donne pas le mauvais rôle. J'équilibre un peu les choses. Tu n'as jamais été facile à vivre pour Albus. Il a vécu dans ton ombre pendant très longtemps. C'est le cas dans beaucoup de familles, un enfant rayonne plus que les autres et cela les étouffe. Personne n'est responsable. Mais à un moment, il faut que les autres enfants brillent aussi. » Il fit une pause, pesant chacun de ses mots. «Je suis fier de toi, et je sais que tu pourras tout réussir dans ta vie et je t'y encourage de tout mon cœur. Mais là il ne s'agit pas de toi. J'ai l'impression qu'Albus change, qu'il devient un peu plus lui-même. Je pense que le jeune Malfoy y est pour quelque chose et je ne veux pas que tu t'immisces entre eux.

\- Je ne m'immisce dans rien du ...

\- J'ai vu la façon dont Scorpius Malfoy te regarde.

James sembla réfléchir, et secoua la tête.  
\- De quoi tu parles? Il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus. Quand on se regarde, ça se voit, c'est normal!

\- Il y a du mépris, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait réfléchir, c'est le regard qui a suivi, quand Scorpius a vérifié qu'Albus ne regardait pas votre échange, et sa façon de se crisper quand il a remarqué que moi je l'avais remarqué. Comme si le fait que vous soyez vu ensemble était interdit. Pour quelle raison? Je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Mais l'idée me gêne James, tu peux en être sûr.

James déglutit, le regard fixait sur la table. Il gratta le vernis du bois avec l'ongle de son pouce, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire à ça? insista Harry.

\- Non, penses ce que tu veux.

\- James, s'il te plait...

\- Je m'en fous, penses ce que tu veux. Mais si tu crois que Scorpius a une bonne influence sur Albus, tu te plantes et s'il change ce n'est pas pour devenir meilleur.

\- Laisses-le décider de cela et vivre ses propres expériences, insista Harry. Il leva sa baguette et réactiva la machine. «Tu veux toujours devenir guérisseur ? 

Harry changea de sujet, espérant que James se détende. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'accable. Et il voulait savoir.James se racla la gorge, un peu pris au dépourvu par le calme de la conversation qui s'annonçait.

\- Ouais, je dois voir le conseiller en janvier pour connaître les scores à obtenir au BUSE. Mais ça devrait aller.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Oui je pense. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette facilité en potion.

\- Pas de maman ni de toi ça c'est sûr, intervint Albus en posant les cafés sur le table.

\- C'est sûr, je ne pense même pas que j'aurais pu avoir la moyenne au ASPIC.

Albus sembla surprit.

\- Je croyais que les aurors devaient avoir un optimal en potion.

\- Je n'ai jamais passé mes ASPIC. Ma 7ème année a été mouvementée.

Albus ne quitta pas sa tasse de café des yeux quand il hocha la tête. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire quand son père leur parlait de la guerre. Ou plutôt quand il n'en parlait pas. Il ne citait aucun événement, aucun lieu ni nom quand il y faisait allusion, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire dont il ne connaissait plus les détails mais dont il avait un vague souvenir. Ce qui était totalement faux bien sûr. Albus et James avaient appris la guerre dans les livres comme tout le monde, et Harry n'avait jamais confirmé ni infirmé les écrits.

\- Je vais vous abandonner les jeunes. Je suis sûr que le donjon des Serpentards doit déjà fêter la victoire.

\- Pas avant ce soir, objecta Albus.

\- Ah vous êtes plus sages que les Gryffondors alors. Ils seraient même capables de fêter une défaite.

\- On fête même le samedi soir sourit James, en prenant sa veste.

Harry se mit à rire. Cette vie lui manquait. Il sortit à la suite ses fils et les accompagna à la grille du château. Il les avait pris furtivement dans les bras chacun leur tour, et il serra James un peu plus fort pour une fois. 

Il les regarda s'éloigner, malgré le froid qui lui mordait les mains. Il les enfouit dans les poches de sa veste, refusant de partir tant qu'il les apercevait encore. 

Quand il ne put les discerner il transplana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre : passion, sexe, et amertume...  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	14. Amertume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté «I am Sherlocked», une chanson de la BO de Sherlock series.

L'après match du côté de Scorpius et Dorian...

 

Dorian aperçut sur père, assis dans les tribunes, la tête dans ses mains et le dos voûté. Il soupira, et monta les marches. Il tapait presque des pieds pour annoncer son arrivée. Théodore Nott leva les yeux vers son fils et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de geste pour s'étreindre, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête et d'un sourire hésitant et rapide de la part de Dorian.

« ça fait longtemps», dit Théodore en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. «Tu as grandi».

Qu'en sais-tu? pensa Dorian, mais il acquiesça, tournant légèrement la tête en espérant que Drago viendrait les rejoindre. Mais celui-ci parlait avec Daphné Greengrass et Scorpius. Il ne regardait pas de leur côté.

Son père continua :  
«Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres.

\- J'ai répondu, au début.

Son père le lâcha et recula légèrement.  
\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition. J'aimerais…

\- Tu as vu le match?» interrompit Dorian. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter des lettres maintenant. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer un étranger qui lui demandait de vivre chez lui. De quoi vriller un estomac. Il connaissait mal l'homme et refuser de répondre à ses questions pour le moment.

Théodore sentit son recul, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais à l'inspiration sèche qu'il prit, Dorian comprit que le changement de conversation n'était pas du goût de son père.  
\- Je t'ai vu jouer pour les Gryffondors. Tu aurais pu me dire toi-même que tu étais dans leur maison. Tu sais comment je l'ai appris ?

\- Drago te l'a dit, dit Dorian d'un ton sans culpabilité.

Théodore leva le menton, ses yeux s'assombrirent et il pinçait les lèvres en une colère silencieuse.  
\- Et tu trouves cela normal ?

Le ton était plus calme que son apparence outrée ne l'aurait suggéré.

Dorian haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est lui qui t'a donné de mes nouvelles les six années que nous avons passées au château chez les moldus. Je ne pensais pas que les choses changeraient maintenant que je suis à Poudlard. »

Nott encaissa les paroles de son fils sans mot et sans que ses yeux ne trahissent un malaise. Tout cela ne le touchait pas, Dorian en était sûr. Seules les apparences comptaient.

Le père s'assit et fit signe à son fils d'en faire de même, en désignant un siège près de lui. Dorian prit un siège plus éloigné et Théodore fit mine de l'ignorer.

\- Le choix d'une maison est très important chez les sorciers, commença-il doucement, en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Tu dois le savoir ?

\- Oh pitié ! Personne ne s'inquiète de ce genre de chose. Ma maison ne détermine pas mon avenir, c'est une école, tout le monde se fout de ce qui s'y est passé quand on sort de là !

\- Toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard ! grinça Théodore. Il serra le chapeau qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, le tordant comme un chiffon. Son visage perdit son calme et ses yeux s'affolèrent.  
Le brin de folie à nouveau se dit Dorian.

« Chez nous, tout cela est d'une grande importance, c'est la tradition ! »

\- Chez nous ? Tu veux dire chez les pur-sangs intégristes et bigots ? Parce que je ne me reconnais pas du tout là-dedans.

\- Tu vas rendre ton grand-père malade avec tout ça, souffla Nott.

Dorian sentit la colère s'insinuait dans son corps. Il se rappelait trop la cellule sombre que ses dessins d'enfants accrochés au mur n'arrivaient pas à égayer. Il se souvenait du personnage qui y déambulait, toujours plus fragile.  
\- Il est déjà malade, et il est même mourant ! Et si je peux lui donner le coup de grâce j'en serais heureux. Même lui préférerait mourir que de pourrir encore une année dans sa cellule et il se fout bien de mon équipe à Poudlard.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ! Jetez l'opprobre sur notre famille...

\- Vieux fou. C'est moi qui fais honte à cette famille ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Ta chemise est froissée, ton manteau n'a plus de forme et ton pantalon est élimé. Tu devrais aller chez le tailleur ou même chez un coiffeur. Mais avoues-le père, l'argent manque ! Ton château est pratiquement vide et sans elf de maison, il croule sous le poids de la poussière. Nos possessions ont été vendues pour payer les « dettes de guerre », voilà ce qui te met tellement en colère aujourd'hui. A l'époque, tout cela t'était indifférent. Tu te fichais bien de la guerre et tu fais partie de ses serpentards qui ont fui Poudlard avant la bataille. Vous n'avez jamais eu à respirer votre propre merde.

\- Parle autrement mon garçon!

\- Drago a compris à quel point son rêve était pourri le jour où Voldemort s'est trouvé devant lui. Jamais tu n'as eu à remettre tes idées en jugement. Tu t'en es fait un lit dans lequel tu te vautres.

\- Ils m'ont pris mon fils!

Dorian ne sut de qui son père parlait : les Malfoys, les gagnants de la guerre qu'ils avaient fuis, les moldus ? Son père le savait-il lui-même ?

\- Non c'est toi qui m'as abandonné.

Théodore baissa la tête, inspirant profondément. Il passa la main son visage, insistant sur ses paupières fatiguées. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un mort en mouvement, un être en sursis. Sa maigreur, son teint gris et terne, ses pommettes saillantes, la peau presque transparente qui entourait les os de ses doigts, un portrait effrayant dans la lumière blanche d'automne. Maintenant Dorian était plus grand que lui, de peu, mais assez pour qu'il le jaugea sans crainte et ne parvenais pas à s'en priver. Cet homme ne lui inspirait même pas de la pitié.

\- Je voudrais qu'on soit une famille, finit-il par dire.

\- J'ai une famille.

Son père eut un rire sec et méprisant.  
\- Tu ne seras jamais l'égal de Scorpius.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, répliqua Dorian, fixant son père avec assurance. Je ne serais jamais le fils de Drago Malfoy, mais il a eu toutes les attitudes d'un père pour moi. Quelques unes des rides qui strient son front sont le résultat du souci qu'il se fait pour moi. Les tiennes sont justes le reflet de ton égoïsme et de ta folie. Tu veux la vérité ? Tu as peur de finir seul et tu recherches un fils. Adopte donc un chien. Il te donnera plus que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Quand il vit les épaules de l'homme s'affaissaient, Dorian regretta ses mots. Il se souvenait des paroles de Scorpius qui l'enjoignaient à la douceur. Malgré tout, cet homme était son père. Il expira, et posa avec hésitation la main sur l'épaule de son père, un court instant, un court réconfort.

Il la retira, mais Théodore lui prit la main. Dorian voulut la dégager de l'étreinte, les doigts qui serraient sa main serraient trop fort.

\- Passes Noël avec moi, implora son père, comme une famille. Je peux faire des efforts. Je peux être un père pour toi. Tu dois me donner une chance.

Il aurait voulu dire non, il aurait voulu s'enfuir. Dorian posa le regard sur leurs doigts qui se touchaient et il acquiesça, sans conviction. Car il voulait que son père lâche sa main.

Un peu plus loin, Nicolas Greengrass tirait sur les cheveux de Scorpius et Daphné faisait une mine horrifiée devant le peu de soin dans la coupe du garçon. Elle siffla quelque chose à l'attention de Drago qui repoussa la requête d'un signe négligé de la main. Elle proposait sans doute de couper elle-même les cheveux du garçon. Dorian aurait voulu avec eux à ce moment-là.

« Par Merlin, tu ressembles presque à un garçon.» Blaise Zabini jaugea Scorpius des pieds à la tête, les bras écartés en une posture indignée devant l'apparence du garçon. Il se tourna brusquement vers Drago. «Et tu le laisses s'abimer ainsi?»

Zabini portait un manteau de velours noir, à doublure de soie vert émeraude. Ce simple manteau coûtait le prix un appartement dans Knightsbridge. Tailleur hors pair, il avait repris une galerie de prêt à porte que sa mère avait créé et gérait en dilettante, plus pour martyriser les employées et jouer les véritables dictatrices que par réel intérêt. Rapidement, Blaise avait transformé la boutique en un véritable empire de mode et une industrie de couture florissante. Black widow, ou la Veuve noire,- une appellation relative à sa mère qui avait sept maris, tous morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses lui laissant toujours plus de richesse,- était devenue la marque de luxe et de qualité en Grande Bretagne. Et au grand dam de Drago, Scorpius était son égérie depuis qu'il avait 5 ans.

«Il n'y a que toi qui voulais qu'il reste ambivalent, répliqua Drago. C'était amusant un temps. Je ne pense pas que Scorpius soit encore intéressé.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela!

\- Tout ces histoires de photos, c'était ton idée, Scorpius était d'accord. Mais maintenant ça suffit. Je veux qu'il ait une adolescence normale.

\- Une adolescence normale? dit Blaise en levant un sourcil dubitatif. Rappelles-moi comment tu t'appelles?

Il ignora le roulement des yeux de Drago et continua :  
\- Je sais que tout était mon idée, mais ces moldus faisaient des prises de vues dans un cottage à deux pas de chez toi! La mode moldue a de plus en plus d'aficionados chez nous. C'était le meilleur moyen de lancer la carrière de Scorpius dès son plus jeune âge et après j'aurais pris le relais!

\- Cela aurait pu attendre quelques années.

\- L'âge requis pour poser chez les sorciers est 17 ans. Je n'apprécie pas les moldus mais ils ont la décence de comprendre que l'âge d'or d'un garçon c'est de 12 à 16 ans et c'est tout. Après ils sont trop hommes! Très tôt les petites filles sont trop comme les femmes mais les garçons ne ressemblent pas à des hommes; c'est un genre à part et tu es en train de tout gâcher.

\- Je ne gâche rien, la puberté s'en charge.

Blaise soupira en secouant la tête, l'air réellement navré.  
\- Au moins il garde des formes parfaites.

\- Ne l'encourage pas là-dedans. On dirait un squelette sur pattes.

\- Je vous entends, intervint enfin Scorpius, signalant aux adultes qu'il se trouvait juste en face d'eux et que le tact serait de mise. Merci pour ses compliments sur mon poids p'pa. Et Blaise, Je suis désolé, c'était amusant mais ça ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Mais tout le monde veut être célèbre ! s'indigna Blaise, d'autant plus vexé que Drago souriait en acquiesçant aux paroles de son fils.  
Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Réfléchis mon garçon, tu as un grand potentiel. Je sais que la vie à Poudlard est réconfortante, on a même du mal à imaginer qu'on en partira un jour. Mais quand les grilles se refermeront sur toi, tu seras perdu parmi la foule et tu trouveras un job minable dans une boutique de Diagon Alley ou au Ministère de la Magie.  
\- Blaise, grinça Drago.

\- Et tu découvriras un jour que ta vie n'a pas de sens et que tu aurais pu devenir la célébrité la plus courtisée de cette foutue île.

\- Blaise, insista Drago, élevant la voix.

Zabini soupira, secouant la tête.  
\- Et peut-on savoir quelle carrière est si importante pour toi pour que tu abandonnes l'idée de devenir modèle pour mon enseigne ?

Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre, nerveux, et haussa à nouveau les épaules. Blaise lâcha une acclamation outrée.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu repousses mon offre alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard !

\- Blaise s'il te plait ! Fiche-lui la paix.

Sa mère avait parlé. La mère de Scorpius. Le garçon fut surpris qu'elle intervienne. Il fut même surpris qu'elle ait écouté une conversation le concernant. Sa présence même à ce match était exceptionnelle.

\- Que dire ? … finit par dire Blaise, visiblement intimidé par la femme grande et svelte qui se dressait derrière son fils. Ma porte est toujours ouverte !

\- Viens avec moi, dit sa mère en le précédent dans les escaliers des tribunes. On va faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux.

Scorpius hésita et il finit par suivre Astoria en bas des tribunes. Arrivé aux vestiaires, Scorpius hésita. Il se retrouvait rarement seul avec sa mère. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler quand cela était arriver pour la dernière fois. L'indifférence, la froideur d'Astoria l'avait toujours inquiété. Il se demandait presque si son appréhension envers le sexe opposé ne lui était pas venue de cette femme. Douceur et prévenance n'avait jamais été son modèle féminin.

« Assis-toi dit-elle en désignant le banc central.

\- Tu as des ciseaux sur toi ?

\- Des petits ciseaux de couture. Ainsi que des fils, des aiguilles, tout pour des reprises rapides.

\- Ils sont minuscules ces ciseaux dit-il à la vue de la petite paire (en or bien sûr) que sa mère sortit de son sac à main.

\- Puisqu'il faut seulement égaliser, ce sera parfait.

Astoria se plaça derrière lui, passant ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux.  
\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une coupe élaborée, répliqua Scorpius sèchement.

\- Non puisque tu l'as fait sous le coup de la colère.

Scorpius se contracta et Astoria continua :  
\- Ou de la tristesse ou de la frustration. Tout sauf consciemment. J'essaie de garder une certaine longueur tout de même. Aux épaules ça te va ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et coupa. Les mèches tombaient sur ses épaules. Certaines tombèrent sur ses cuisses et Scorpius les ramassa, les fit rouler dans sa main en une petite boule qu'il jeta le plus loin possible. Il recommença avec les autres cheveux coupés.

\- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère. » Il cessa de bouger, raidit. Seul le bruit des ciseaux résonnaient dans la pièce et Scorpius ne dit rien. Astoria continua d'une voix anormalement douce. « Je ne suis simplement pas «mère». Je n'ai pas l'instinct. Et toi, tu n'as jamais été un enfant normal. Trop intelligent, pas défini. Tu ne tenais pas ton rôle et je ne tenais pas le mien. C'est aussi simple que cela. Je me sens plus à l'aise depuis que tu grandis. Tu demandes moins d'attention. Et pourtant depuis que tu es parti... je m'inquiète ». Sa voix baissa, jusqu'à devenir un murmure. « Oui je m'inquiète. » Elle passa depuis lui. Elle joua un instant avec sa mèche qu'elle mit sur le côté et souffla sur son visage pour enlever les derniers cheveux coupés. Presque une attitude de mère.  
\- Cela fera l'affaire.

Le garçon fit tomber les cheveux de son pull et de son pantalon.

\- Scorpius. » Il se tourna vers sa mère qui remettait ses gants de velours mauve. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis là. Si tu as besoin de moi. »

Scorpius acquiesça. Il tint la porte pour que sa mère sorte et prit sa suite. Avant qu'il ait pu la fermer, Astoria fit volteface, pointant un doigt ganté sur la poitrine de son fils.

« Une dernière chose. Laisse-toi encore tomber dans le vide comme tu l'as fait, et tu auras deux morts à déplorer, celle de son père dont le cœur aura lâché et la tienne quand je t'aurais étripé. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, dit-il la voix serrée.

Scorpius se demanda comment sa propre mère voulait lui donner de telles sueurs froides. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

\----------------------------------

De retour dans le présent: la Salle Commune des Serpentards

Scorpius essayait de se frayer un passage parmi la foule réunie dans la salle commune des Serpentards et les différents personnes qui le félicitaient, le traitaient de fou ou lui offraient à boire. A son arrivée, il avait été porté en triomphe par l'équipe et jeter en l'air plusieurs fois au grand malheur de son estomac.

Pour le moment, il discutait avec un grand blond typé charmeur de dernière année, au sourire immense et blanc, qui s'approchait un peu trop près de lui pour lui parler. Edward Hudson ou Hatson, ou Andrew… Scorpius ne savait plus exactement. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Quand il lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un autre verre, Malfoy acquiesça avec un sourire -alors même que son verre était encore plein- et se faufila parmi les gens dès que le garçon ait eu le dos tourné. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'être harcelé par un dragueur compulsif.

Malheureuse, il tomba nez à nez avec Albus. Le jeune homme le fixait calmement, comme s'il l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, intensifiant le reflet de leur couleur. Un jean noir et une chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert, lui donnaient une apparence sophistiquée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un accoutrement... Scorpius tenta d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui partait de son cœur et se loger dans son ventre. Cette crampe insupportable qui apparaissait quand le regard d'Albus était sur lui.

\- C'est lui? demanda Albus en montrant le grand blond sans nom d'un mouvement de tête. Son épaule supportait son poids contre le mur et à sa façon de dodeliner de la tête, l'alcool glissait déjà dans ses veines depuis plusieurs verres.

\- Lui qui? demanda Scorpius. Il fut ravi d'entendre que sa voix était neutre. Il se demanda s'il aurait dû l'ignorer et passer son chemin mais pour aller où au final. La Salle Commune des Serpentards n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il puisse éviter le garçon éternellement. Il porta à ses lèvres un verre qui sentait le rhum. Le punch n'était pas censé être alcoolisé, mais les serpentards avaient de la ressource.

\- Le type que tu as mis entre nous.» Il se pencha en avant, approchant son visage du garçon de sorte qu'il sentit sa chaleur sans le toucher. «Celui qui te saute.

Scorpius se recula soudain, et ne put contenir une grimace de dégoût.

Le ton est donc lancé, se dit-il, autant ne pas faire dans la douceur.

\- Non. » Il vida le verre d'un trait, la brûlure dans sa gorge était moins aigre que celle de son cœur. Le courage en liquide. Il appliqua son plus beau sourire venimeux et continua:  
« Je croyais que tu étais passé à autre chose. D'après les rumeurs, ta copine va te dépuceler ce soir non?

\- C'est fait. »

La réponse le prit au dépourvu. Albus avait prononcé ces mots avec indifférence, sans émotion, sans fierté. C'était un simple constat: il avait fait l'amour à une femme. Scorpius sentit son cœur perdre un battement et la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Il sentit son assurance glissait sur lui puis disparaitre.

\- Oh. Félicitations. J'espère que c'était à ton goût.

Cette fois sa voix tremblait légèrement et horreur, ces yeux devenaient humides. Il les détourna avant qu'Albus puisse le voir, cherchant un point à fixer parmi la foule, essayant de feindre une indifférence. Mais il était écœuré, tout simplement écœuré. Des images fantasmées le harcelaient soudain. Des soupirs à lui, des gémissements à elle, les doigts de cette fille dans ses cheveux noirs, ses beaux yeux verts qui la dévoraient pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour...

\- Scorpius!» Il releva les yeux pour découvrir le grand blond qu'il avait tenté de fuir une minute auparavant. «Je ne t'ai pas vu partir, tiens voilà ton verre.

Finalement il n'est pas si inutile, se dit Scorpius en prenant le gobelet de ses mains, notant son index qui caressait le sien au passage. En temps normal, Scorpius l'aurait repoussé sans ménagement. Mais il se sentait engourdi, dégouté.

\- Tu permets? On était en train de parler!

Andrew ou Edward se tourna doucement vers Albus comme s'il le découvrait. Il le dépassait de presque une tête et était plus épais. Fort de ce constat, il souriait avec dédain, en approchant suffisamment pour qu'Albus apprécie sa taille.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il appréciait votre conversation.

Albus eut un rire court et poussa le garçon qui faillit trébucher, le pas mal assuré, conséquence de plusieurs verres.  
\- Tes impressions tu peux te les carrer où je pense!

Scorpius inspira profondément et secoua à la tête. Il attrapa son verre et le vida d'un trait, puis attrapa celui d'Andew (ou Edward) et fit de même. Un whiskey sec. Encore une brûlure.

Albus attrapa la main qui tenait le verre.  
\- Hé vas doucement !

Scorpius ne put étouffer un petit cri de douleur au contact sur sa peau blessée et égratignée.

\- Vas te faire foutre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque en dégageant son bras. Méprisant, il montra ses vêtements d'une main négligée. «C'est pour ça hein? Cet accoutrement? C'est pour elle ? Une veste blanche immaculée, des souliers noirs et un jean impeccable?

Albus ouvrit les lèvres mais se ravisa. Andrew ou Edward choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser.  
«Tu es ridicule, souffla Scorpius, soutenant le regard blessé du garçon.

\- Parce que j'ai voulu que ce moment soit spécial? C'est ça qui est ridicule?

\- Hé Scorpius ! »

Linz Carlson et Aaron Briani approchaient de lui, des sourires béants et un peu ivres déformaient leur visage.  
« Albus t'as dit ? continua Carlson. Les pré-match sont annulés, les capitaines ont préféré tirer au sort. Notre prochain match est contre les Serdaigles !»

Scorpius eut envie de leur crier qu'il s'en fichait éperdument et que le match se ferait sans qu'il soit même dans les tribunes pour y assister. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il quittait l'équiper. Surtout dans ces circonstances… de quoi enrager la cinquante de personne présente dans la pièce et de ne plus pouvoir échapper à leurs questions.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire les autres pré-matchs ? s'enquit-il, étonnamment calme alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de hurler.

\- T'as fait sensation. Les spectateurs demandent les vrais matchs. Ils sont écœurés que celui-ci n'ai été qu'une présélection, parce que… enfin… t'as été énorme ! » Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement devant l'enthousiaste du garçon. « Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera pour un match à point !

\- C'est génial non ? » insista Briani, en donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule de Malfoy qui acquiesça comme un automate.

\- Ouais c'est bien.

\- On va se rechercher des verres, annonça Carlson en attrapant son ami à sa suite, tu veux boire quelque chose. Encore un…

\- Un rhum sucré.

\- ça marche, Albus ?

Le garçon déclina l'offre d'un geste poli de la main et les garçons partirent vers la cachette où étaient dissimulés le punch alcoolisé et les bouteilles illicites.

Il sentait la présence d'Albus dans son dos. Il se sentit vidé. Un calme glacé l'enserrait, le contraignait à la retenue.

« Tu ne leur a rien dit ? demanda-il en se retournant.

Albus haussa les épaules.  
« J'ai pensé que ça pouvait attendre. » Il leva le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main et montra les occupants de la pièce qui riaient et parlaient fort. « On fête une victoire. Inutile de leur dire que tu quittes l'équipe.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Hier tu m'as hurlé dessus et la fois d'avant tu m'as jeté contre un mur...

\- Ah ? » Albus plaqua son regard sur le sol et tapa ses doigts sur son verre. Il se mordillait la lèvre, un réflexe d'énervement chez les Potter que Scorpius connaissait bien. Il releva les yeux, le regard assombri « Et tu ne le méritais pas ? »

Scorpius eut envie de le frapper. Il venait de sauter sa petite-amie et lui reprocher de faire de même avec un autre. La pièce devenait trop petite pour qu'ils y soient ensemble. Scorpius passa à côté de lui, le bousculant au passage. Mais Albus n'abandonna pas et commença à le suivre.

\- Pourquoi tu pars maintenant ? Quelqu'un t'attend ?

Scorpius garda le silence. Ayant pris la résolution de longer le mur jusqu'à la sortie, il tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les fêtards, enjambant même les jambes d'un couple qui s'embrassaient assis sur le sol.

Arrivé près de la colonne de la cheminée, il sentit Albus le tirait en arrière.

\- Lâche mon bras ! grinça-t-il, sans élever la voix.

\- Réponds-moi ! insista Albus, et sa voix tremblait maintenant, l'alcool lui échauffait le sang.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Albus eut un rire un peu dément, alcoolisé, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça me dégoute. Ça me rend dingue. Ça fait une semaine que je me retiens de fouiller, d'ouvrir les lettres qui sont dans ta table de chevet. Je ne l'ai pas fait,» dit-il en levant la main alors que Scorpius était sur le point de parlé. Le garçon referma les lèvres. «Mais j'aurais pu le faire. Tous les moments où je pensais que tu m'évitais… j'aurais pu rechercher.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas.

\- Je sais… Je t'ai vu ce matin… Tu t'entrainais avec Dorian. Pourquoi avec lui ?

\- Parce que je suis lâche, déclara-il et il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Et parce que je suis arrogant. Je voulais ce match pour toi, mais sans que tu y sois pour quelque chose, sans que je subisse tes entrainements. Et parce que je ne supportais pas ta façon de me regarder.

Albus s'approcha soudain. Il attrapa son poignet, évitant sa main blessée. Il caressa la peau avec son pouce, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur la main qui enserrait son bras.

\- On pourrait faire les choses bien cette fois ? murmura-t-il en levant les yeux, dévisageant le garçon avec douceur. De sa main, il sentait le coeur du garçon taper dans son poignet, appréciant le pouls qui s'accélérait.

\- Faire les choses bien ? répéta Scorpius, en secouant la tête. Cette idée lui paraissait absurde, il ne comprenait pas. Albus lui proposait de tout oublier? L'idée lui plaisait. Il avait tout fait pour lui dire adieu, mais se débarrasser de lui. Mais il se sentait sombrer à l'idée de retrouver sa chaleur.

\- Viens avec moi, dit le garçon en le ramenant vers lui mais Scorpius résista.

\- Où ça?

\- Dans le dortoir, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça», insista Albus. Sa voix devenait un murmure. «S'il te plait, Scorpius. S'il te plait.»

Malfoy regardait la main qui le touchait, conscient qu'il aimait trop ce contact, que cette chaleur lui avait manqué.  
«Hé!

Albus lâcha le poignet de Scorpius. Katelyn Davies venant de surgir à ses côtés, dans une robe bleue à la matière douce et brillante, et enserra le garçon dans ses bras. Scorpius s'écarta du couple, il aurait souhaité disparaître à ce moment précis. Au moment où Potter l'avait lâché.

Albus resta inerte, surprit des bras qui se serrait autour de son cou.  
\- Salut toi.

Elle lui vola un baiser auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Kate, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- J'ai accompagné Rose depuis la tour des Serdaigles, dit-elle en levant le pouce derrière elle. Scorpius aperçut la jeune fille.

\- Un vrai plaisir souffla ironiquement la jeune Weasley à l'intention de Malfoy avant de lui susurrer un « félicitation » dans le creux de l'oreille et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il sentait à peine les bras de Rose autour de lui. Le sentant hésiter, Rose le serra plus fort, et Scorpius finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Un parfum doux, vanillé. Il aimait son parfum, il aimait vraiment cette jeune fille. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là à cet instant.

\- Mon cœur, tu devrais fermer ta chemise, dit Kate en boutonnant les pans du tissu près de la gorge, un sourire charmant sur ses lèvres pleines. Il y a la marque de mon suçon dans ton cou.

La visage d'Albus devint rouge. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, avant de faire semblant de vomir. Scorpius ne parvint pas à sourire. Même feindre une émotion le dépassait. Son regard était fixé sur elle.  
\- Scorpius, s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle découvrait sa présence. Félicitations!

Elle attrapa le garçon dans une étreinte rigoureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle le prenait dans ses bras... Et comble, elle était plus grande que lui! Il se sentait maigre et fragile contre ses courbes, raide contre sa douceur. Il parvenait à distinguer l'odeur d'Albus qui flottait sur ses mèches noires. Il croisa le regard stupéfait et désemparé de Potter par-dessus l'épaule de son amante. A ses côtés, Rose était furieuse.  
Elle le lâcha enfin et le regarda à bout de bras, ses doigts crispés sur ses épaules, un sourire doux presque maternelle sur les lèvres.  
\- On a tous été très impressionnés par le match. Surtout après l'hôpital et tout... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses tant d'effet.  
Ah bon, demanda Scorpius sans conviction.  
\- Bien sûr. C'était inattendu! Il y a une semaine tu ne tenais pas debout et ça fait quelques jours que tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. On avait même parié que tu t'endormirais et tomberais de ton balai pendant le match!» Elle en ria et Scorpius resta impassible. «Mais au moins nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. Notre match devrait être grandiose!

\- Je quitte l'équipe.

L'information lança un froid. Albus fit une mine désapprobatrice et déçue que Scorpius ignora.

\- Ah vraiment? Mais pourquoi?» s'enquit-elle.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'Albus était à elle, que ce match était son cadeau d'adieu, la fin de ce «je ne sais quoi» qui était si fort, si imparfait et sublime et sur lequel aucun d'eux n'avait jamais posé de mot. Il aurait voulu crier qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à être auprès de lui sans l'avoir pour lui seul et que elle, cette garce si parfaite, lui avait pris le seul homme qu'il avait désiré. Mais c'était faux. Elle n'était pas la seule responsable. Il l'était aussi. Et ce haussement d'épaule, impuissant, résumait à lui seul son désespoir, mais personne ne le saurait jamais.

«D'un autre côté, peut-être est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Enfin je veux dire… Ce n'est pas une manière de jouer. Tu ne peux pas faire le coup à chaque match.

\- Kate, souffla Rose.

\- Non mais je le pense, insista la jeune femme en lancer un rapide coup d'oeil vers Rose avant de revenir vers lui. «Albus est capitaine. Son rôle n'est pas de te rattraper à chaque fois que tu tombes. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.»

Scorpius avait l'impression que des aiguilles empoisonnées se plantaient dans son coeur.

\- Katelyn!» Albus avait parlé. «Qu'est ce qui te prend?

\- Je le pense. En tant que capitaine je n'accepterais pas qu'un joueur agisse ainsi sans me consulter.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas une stratégie? intervint Rose.

Kate roula des yeux:  
\- Une stratégie? ça fait une semaine qu'il rate les entrainements! Tout le monde le sait. Franchement Albus, jusqu'au dernier moment tu n'étais pas sûr qu'il jouerait ce match. Ce n'est pas vrai?

\- Je crois que Dorian m'attend, intervint Malfoy, coupant la parole d'Albus qui était sur le point de répliquer ou de confirmer sa petite-amie. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir. Il traversa la foule comme un automate. Il lui sembla entendre Rose qui l'appelait mais il voulait sortir de cette tour. Il voulait trouver Dorian, trouver beaucoup d'alcool et se souler en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être même sauter dans le vide... pour la deuxième fois dans la journée...

A un moment, il ne sut quand au milieu du parcours vers la tour, il se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces à s'enflammer les poumons. Il entendit vaguement les portraits l'enjoindre d'aller moins vite, mais il les ignora. Il courut dans les escaliers en mouvement, rata presque le virage lorsque l'un d'eux se détacha du mur, l'obligeant à sauter pour ne pas plonger dans le vide. Il se heurta aux occupants des escaliers.

«Hé fais attention!

\- Pardon, lança-t-il faiblement avant de les contourner.

\- Attends Scorpius?» Il fit demi-tour. Deux jeunes gens aux cheveux roux le dévisageaient. Il n'avait pas reconnu Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley. La jeune fille continua «On va voir Albus pour le féliciter. Tu peux nous donner le mot de passe des Serpentards?»

Scorpius reprit son souffle un instant, réfléchissant à la demande.

\- Coïncidence, j'ai besoin de celui des Gryffondors.

La petite Potter grimaça, récalcitrante. La vieille méfiance des lions envers les serpents était légendaire...  
\- Je ne crois que Dorian soit dans la Tour, dit-elle platement.

Avec son air de peste, elle lui faisait presque penser à James...  
\- Il me le faut tout de même et j'irais voir par moi-même.» Devant son indécision, Scorpius reprit la montée des escaliers en mouvement. «Sinon vous n'aurez cas attendre à l'entrée des cachots en attendant que quelqu'un daigne sortir. Je ferais de même devant la tour.»

Il fit mine de partir et la petite rousse le rappela.

«Attends c'est bon, dit-elle de mauvaise volonté. On échange les mots de passe.»

Il souffla le mot de passe à son oreille et il fit de même. Alors qu'il allait repartir, l'escalier reprit son mouvement, l'éloignant de l'entrée de la tour et le coinçant sur les marches avec Lily et Hugo. Il pesta un instant. Tout retard l'éloigner de son but de la soirée: trouver Dorian et prendre une cuite monumentale qui lui ferait tout oublier pour les prochaines heures. Car c'est de cela qu'il rêvait. D'oubli. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de moment de répit, où son coeur n'était pas en sang? Il était fatigué de se sentir écorché vif en tout temps depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette foutue école.

«Beau Match», souffla-t-on à son oreille. Et Scorpius sursauta avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait parlé, vers Hugo Weasley. Il le dévisagea, ne songeant pas à le remercier. Le sourire au coin de sa bouche lui déplaisait. Il le portait déjà la veille quand il l'avait surpris avec James. Le garçon ne scrutait sans scier, ses yeux le parcourait sans complexe, agités, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme ou qu'il en avait déjà trouvé la solution et se complaisait dans sa découverte. Décidément, en dehors de Rose, il détestait les Weasleys. Dès que les escaliers stoppèrent leur course, Scorpius reprit la sienne.

La salle commune des gryffondors était curieusement vide. Et presque rangé. Seul le feu dans l'âtre éclairait la pièce.

\- Où sont passés tous les lions? Scorpius à deux deuxième année qui descendaient les escaliers de la tour.

\- Aux cuisines, les Elfs de maison nous prépare un festin de défaite, dit l'une d'elle, en ignorant le «attention c'est un serpentard» que son amie lui siffla à l'oreille. «Tu cherches Dorian Nott?»

Scorpius se retint de demander comment la jeune fille savait cela. Par évidence, jamais il ne viendrai dans le tour rouge si ce n'était pour voir Dorian. Leur réputation les précédait.  
\- Tu sais s'il est dans le dortoir?

\- Non, c'est vide. Je crois qu'il n'y a que James Potter.

\- Oh. Ok merci.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme et resta un instant seul, debout au milieu de la salle commune. Il eut un léger râle d'agacement, se maudissant d'hésiter ainsi. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la tour et se ravisa pour s'immobiliser à nouveau au centre la pièce. Il leva les mains, inspectant les profondes égratignures sur ses paumes et ses doigts. Expirant bruyamment, défaitiste, il se décida à monter les marches de la tour vers les dortoirs.

James était assis à la fenêtre de la Tour, une jambe pendait dans le vide, l'autre était repliée sur le rebord. Une main tenait un livre tandis que son autre bras était tendu au dehors. Les doigts jouaient avec le vent glacé. Il semblait plongé dans sa lecture et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé.

Scorpius hésita un instant avant de passer la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait le faire sursauter assez fort pour qu'il tombe de la tour. Mais il n'était pas monté pour cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-il sans plus de préliminaire.

James leva les yeux, surprit de voir Scorpius dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.  
\- Dorian n'est pas ici.

\- Je sais», dit-il doucement. Il entra dans la pièce et longea les lits jusqu'à James. «Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Potter hésita, puis ferma le livre pour lui montrer la couverture; des mains gantés qui tenaient une pince et un couteau fin et pointue.  
\- C'est un livre de médecine moldue, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment être guérisseur.

\- Je te l'ai dit.» Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet proche de la fenêtre. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre, hésitant. Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais il ne savait pas où était Dorian et il ne voulait pas être seul.  
\- J'ai mal aux mains, dit-il simplement, en montrant ses paumes abîmées.

Il s'attendit à ce que James l'envoie balader. Mais celui-ci se leva du rebord de fenêtre et prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il s'approcha et prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne et appliqua la baguette, tout en murmurant un sort, la voix si basse que Scorpius n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots. Il le soigna, plaie par plaie.

«C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait au match, dit-il, concentré sur son ouvrage.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. James lâcha la main guérie et prit l'autre, appliquant doucement sa baguette sur la blessure.

Hésitant, Scorpius tendit la main libre vers le garçon, attrapant sa chemise. Il regardait James qui ne le regardait. Et il le sentit se raidir à son contact. Les doigts glissaient sur le tissu, ses yeux se troublaient et sa respiration se fit plus pressante. Une fièvre qu'il connaissait mal l'engourdissait et il passa la main sous la chemise, effleura la boucle de ceinture et toucha la peau et le ventre de James. Le garçon tressaillit sous le toucher. Son odeur le fit frémir, cette senteur si semblable à celle de son frère. 

C'est James, se dit-il c'est James, ne laisse pas ton cœur te faire mal. Albus n'est pas là et c'est mieux comme cela.

James lâcha son autre main, et posa maladroitement sa baguette derrière lui, sur sa table de chevet, avant d'entourer Malfoy de ses bras. Il respirait plus fort maintenant, alors qu'il tirait sur la cravate de Scorpius et détachait les boutons de son col dans des gestes saccadés. Il porta son visage dans son cou, mordillant la chair, embrassant sa gorge, sa mâchoire et sa joue, aspirant son odeur. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Scorpius et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de James, laissant des mains soulevait sa chemise et caressait ses hanches.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? souffla James, sans cesser de le caresser, les mains montaient dans son dos, le serraient contre lui. Sa chaleur l'engourdissait. Il sentait l'excitation l'embrasait, descendre dans son ventre et plus bas encore.

\- La dernière fois n'était pas mal,» soupira-t-il, se sentant durcir contre James. C'était vrai. Il avait aimé ce plaisir masculin qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant ce jour. Ce désir et cette passion qui prenait, brutalement, sans partage.

\- Et les fois d'avant ?

\- Non. Tu ne me baiseras plus».

James le repoussa, le tenant par les épaules, à distance de bras. Il le dévisagea, le regard dur.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Scorpius lui lança un regard hautain et glacial, bien différent de la passion qui l'animait une seconde plus tôt.

\- Je déteste ça. J'ai toujours détesté ça.» Il se dégagea des mains. «Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, je peux partir.»

James l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener à lui.  
\- Arrêtes, c'est bon.

Il l'attira doucement, repassa les bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui. Il porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Scorpius tressaillit sous le baiser, se sentant perdu un instant, incertain. Il ne voulait pas de sentiment, juste un plaisir blanc et indifférent.  
\- Ne m'embrasse pas, murmura Scorpius en échappant au baiser.

\- Tu commences à me gonfler ! dit James en le repoussant. Il était furieux. Il s'assit sur le lit, semblant réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? soupira Scorpius avec impatience, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est à toi de venir.» Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Mais James continua, la voix roque, profonde. «J'en ai marre d'avoir le mauvais rôle. Si t'en a envie, tu viens.»

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et reprit son livre, convaincu que Malfoy allait se dégonfler. Mais à sa grande surprise, il arracha le bouquin de ses mains, le jeta à terre et l'enjamba. Il aligna sur son bas ventre sur le sien, serrant les cuisses autour de ses hanches, les mains appuyées sur chaque côté de sa tête. Un nouveau jeu de domination corsé se profilait entre eux.

« Grouilles-toi, James, grinça Scorpius, visiblement déçu d'avoir cédé.

Potter se mit à rire devant l'énervement du garçon, mais ne bougea pas.  
\- Non, non, non, c'est à toi de te bouger.

Scorpius lâcha un râle d'agacement.  
\- Tu m'en demandes trop. ça vaut pas le coup.

\- Attends.» James attrapa la cuisse que Scorpius avait relevée et le ramena sur lui. Il soupira, en observant le corps au dessus de lui et il enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches, joignant leur bas-ventre. «On le fait à deux. Ok?»

Scorpius acquiesça doucement, la fièvre montait à nouveau et il déboutonna le pantalon de James.

\---------------------------------------

Salle Commune des Serpentards

Quand Dorian Nott et Ross Finnigan passèrent la porte des cachots, ils furent accueillis par des huées qu'ils ignorèrent sans ménagement.

«Vous inquiétez pas on ne reste pas, expliqua Ross aux serpentards hostiles. On vient juste prendre quelques bouteilles.»

Sa carrure lui permettait de ne pas craindre d'adversaire. Il ne rechignait pas à une bonne bagarre quand elle se présentait, et tout le monde savait cela. De sorte que les élèves s'écartaient docilement sur leur passage.

En apercevant les deux gryffondors, Albus et Rose vinrent à leur rencontre, Lily et Hugo à leur suite. Les traits tirés, Potter semblait épuisé.

\- Où est-ce que vous emportez tous ça? demanda Rose, en regardant Ross prendre une caisse entière de bouteille.

\- Aux cuisines, expliqua Dorian en lui lança un sourire qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Les Elfs ont isolé les pièces avec un sort et nous ont préparé un festin de roi. On est de malheureux perdants. Il faut bien nous remonter le moral.

\- J'ai toujours su que les elfs faisaient du favoritisme entre les maisons, sourit Albus.

\- Tiens Weasley, tu peux me réduire ça ? demanda Ross en montrant les caisses de rhum et de bièreaubeurre.

\- Tu n'es pas assez fort? ricana Rose en palpant son bras.

\- Je veux surtout éviter que les serpents me voient emporter leur réserve.» Rose acquiesça en sortant sa baguette. « Après je vais chercher James», continua-il. «Maintenant qu'on a l'alcool ça va le faire venir. Il passe sa vie à potasser en ce moment.»

Ignorant la scène, Lily s'approcha de son frère:  
\- Je trouve que tu as été dure avec elle, souffla-t-elle.

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est capitaine qu'elle peut l'ouvrir quand il s'agit de mes joueurs. ça ne la regarde pas.

Lily hésita.  
\- Mais Scorpius ne veut plus être dans ton équipe...

\- Rien n'est encore décidé. Lily s'il te plait, ne te mêle pas de ça!» Albus s'approcha de Dorian qui mettait une caisse miniature dans sa poche. «Tu n'es pas avec Scorpius?»

Le garçon secoua la tête.  
«Non, je venais justement le voir. Pourquoi, il n'est pas là?»

Albus ne répondit pas. Déjà la nausée lui montait alors que les questions envahissaient son esprit. Où était-il? et avec qui...? Son estomac se serra.

«Albus.»  
Potter se tourna vers son cousin.  
«Si tu cherches Scorpius, dit Hugo avec douceur. Tu devrais peut être allé dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.»

........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre... le masque tombe...!  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	15. Mise à nu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le masque tombe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Il clore une partie importante de l'histoire pour de nouvelles perspectives pour Albus et Scorpius.

Les soupirs envahissaient le dortoir et se répercutaient sur les murs. Une odeur musquée imprégnait les lieux, une chaleur des corps, étouffante.

Scorpius chevauchait toujours James. Il gémissait, le visage enfouit dans le cou du garçon. Sa main se crispait sur son épaule, en plongeant les ongles dans sa chair. Son autre main tenait le sexe de James qui faisait de même pour lui. Son odeur l'enivrait, l'enveloppait jusqu'à le faire frémir. Il avait presque l'impression de tenir Albus contre lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; c'était bien les soupirs de James qui sifflaient à son oreille. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge, et sa joue avant de posa son front contre le sien, relevant légèrement le bassin pour voir son sexe et celui de James dans leurs mains. Les pupilles de Potter étaient dilatées, ses yeux assombris et fiévreux alors qu'il fixait les doigts blancs et fins qui couraient sur son membre gonflé. Sa main serra la hanche de Scorpius, imprimant la marque de ses doigts dans sa peau, imposant un rythme sensuel contre son propre corps.

\- Serre plus fort gémit-il et quand Scorpius resserra ses doigts, un râle sec échappa de ses lèvres et son corps se crispa. Sa chemise ouverte, son ventre visible se contracta plusieurs fois et soudain il attrapa la main de Scorpius pour l'immobiliser, sans arrêter de branler le garçon même s'il ne parvint pas à garder le rythme. Il semblait lutter pour se calmer, la mâchoire serrée, ses cheveux collaient à son front. Malfoy sourit.

\- Tu allais jouir James ? dit Scorpius, mais sa voix tremblante était moins moqueuse qu'il ne l'avait espéré; lui-même n'était pas loin de se répandre entre leurs deux corps, accablé par les caresses et la poigne que James exerçait sur lui.

Potter expira bruyamment et il leva ses yeux sombres vers Scorpius.  
\- Pas avant toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix roque et profonde et il accéléra le mouvement, branlant le garçon plus fort, refermant ses doigts autour du membre en un étau puissant et brûlant.

Scorpius expira en riant, se courbant, à demi-aveuglé par le plaisir, tremblant de tout son corps. Il passa le pouce sur le sexe dans sa main, arrachant un gémissement au garçon qui jeta la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, la respiration haletante.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, murmura Scorpius.

C'était comme la dernière fois. Il aime ça. Ce plaisir masculin, il adorait ça. C'était cru, sauvage presque animal. Sans conséquence. Sans possession comme avec une femme, sans humiliation comme les autres fois... Pour une fois, c'était son choix et à ce titre, il était l'égal de James. Leur plaisir était identique, égoïste. Un acte de l'instinct où le coeur n'avait pas sa place, où les vibrations qui transperçaient son corps disparaitraient après la jouissance sans laisser de trace, ni de douleur. Et même si une part de lui-même se révulsait à cette idée, la sensation d'avoir James sous lui, à sa merci... l'excitait.

Le plaisir s'intensifia, enfla, alors que leurs râles devenaient plus lascifs et puissants. Scorpius laissa les gémissements passer ses lèvres sans honte, accompagnant les mouvements sur son sexe du soulèvement de ses hanches, tressaillant sous le plaisir. Il sentait la sueur glisser de sa nuque et perler dans son dos. Ses cuisses convulsaient, se contractaient autour de James, sa main s'enfonçait dans les draps à côté de sa tête, les serrant dans son poing. Ses gestes s'accélérèrent, devenant erratiques, brutaux et désordonnées. L'air lui manqua, respirer semblait plus difficile. Soudain une vague brûlante s'empara de lui contractant tous les muscles de son corps. La pièce tourna et le plaisir l'aveugla alors qu'il criait à travers ses dents serrées et se répandait sur le ventre de son amant.

Son corps convulsa encore, deux, trois fois; et le calme le prit, accompagnait d'une fatigué, délicieuse et grisante. Il ne sut si c'était son cri de plaisir ou celui de James qui se répercutait sur la pierre. Un instant, il oublia tout. Tout. Et c'est ce qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps.

Trop tôt, les couleurs lui revinrent, et le son de sa propre respiration, profonde, lui parvint aux oreilles, étrange et lointaine. Puis les odeurs, les sons de la nuit à l'extérieur de la tour. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'une langueur paralysante s'insinuait dans son corps. Il sentit James attraper son poignet et repousser sa main. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le garçon avait jouis en même temps que lui, la pression sur son sexe devait maintenant être douloureuse. Il le chevauchait toujours mais il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. La tête penchée en avant, il laissait ses cheveux tomber sur ses yeux, le dos légèrement vouté, et les bras ballants. James ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Scorpius écoutait leur respiration qui perdait d'intensité alors que l'excitation et le plaisir quittaient leur corps. Malfoy avait vaguement conscience des mains qui caressaient ses genoux pour remonter sur ses hanches pour redescendre et s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Il sentit James s'agiter sous lui ce qui l'irrita. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger pour l'instant.

James releva la tête, et grimaça devant les filets de sperme parsemés sur son abdomen.  
«Donnes-moi ma baguette» dit-il accentuant son propos d'une légère tape sur la cuisse du garçon qui semblait somnoler sur lui.

Inspirant sèchement pour contenir son agacement d'être dérangé, Scorpius se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant lui aussi les fils visqueux qui couvraient Potter. Il ne fit aucun geste vers la table de nuit, et dans un geste vif, il referma la chemise sur les traces blanchâtres qui serpentaient sur le ventre et le torse de James.

\- Putain ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'exclama Potter dans un sursaut qui les souleva presque tous deux du matelas, écœuré de la texture humide qui collait à sa peau et à sa chemise.

\- ça ne te rappelle rien ? s'enquit Scorpius, une moue méprisante au bord des lèvres.

Le visage de James s'assombrit de colère. Il n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler leur première rencontre sexuelle sur le carrelage des toilettes du 4ème étage et la façon dont cela s'était terminé. Il serra les poings.  
\- Dégages !

Et quand Scorpius, joueur, prit son temps pour l'enjamber, il le poussa violemment sur le côté. Furieux, il se leva, retira sa chemise et essuya les traces blanches sur son ventre, une moue de dégoût sur ses lèvres pincées, avant de rouler le tissus et de s'essuyer les mains. Il finit par jeter le haut chiffonné à travers la pièce, en lâchant un juron. Scorpius eut presque envie de rire, mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer un œil au bord noir ou une autre lèvre fendue. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il en arriverait là. Malfoy devait avouer que James avait plus de patience qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'allongea sur le lit, nonchalamment, s'installant confortablement sur la couverture tout en observant le garçon.  
James fixait le tissu sur le sol, torse nu. Sa poitrine se levait et se rabaisser vivement.

\- Apparemment tu n'aimes pas tes propres méthodes,» murmura Scorpius, amusé par la colère de James, alors qu'il referma doucement son pantalon. «C'est humiliant hein ?

James leva les yeux au ciel, et inspira profondément, les mains sur les hanches, avant de reporter son regard sur le garçon allongé sur son lit. Il le scruta un moment, sa langue roulait à l'intérieur de sa joue, le calme semblait revenir en lui. Il secoua la tête, et ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit. Il en tira un t-shirt noir qu'il passa et ajusta sur son jean. Il s'approcha du lit en fermant sa boucle de ceinture.

«Pousses-toi», dit-il à Malfoy en lui désignant le bord du lit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Scorpius tarda à s'exécuter, surpris. Il pensait que James allait partir ou lui demander de le faire. Voyant son hésitation, James l'attrapa sous le coude, le souleva et le déplaça légèrement, l'encourageant à prendre le côté du lit. La surprise de Malfoy s'intensifia quand James s'allongea à ses côtés, jambes croisés, ajustant l'oreiller derrière lui. Il prit le livre qu'il lisait précédemment et retrouva la page qu'il avait abandonné.

Un silence étrange s'installa et étonnamment, après un long regard inquisiteur que James ignora pendant de longues minutes, Scorpius finit par se détendre. Il posa sa tête sur son bras et l'oreiller, et fixa le plafond. Le lit était étroit et ils ne parvenaient pas à éviter un contact entre eux, mais Malfoy était plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se demanda si c'était parce que ni lui ni James n'attendait quelque chose de l'autre. Ils étaient clairs qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, le constat était simple. Pourtant jamais ils n'avaient partagé un moment de détente et de silence comme celui-ci. Ils étaient là sans l'être. Tous deux perdus dans leur monde. N'ayant rien à partager le silence leur convenait. Malfoy se dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il devrait partir, mais pour quoi faire? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne savait pas où était Dorian. Au fond, il n'avait personne. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, comme si ce mouvement pouvait chasser les idées noires de son crâne et il se tourna vers le livre que tenait James dans ses mains. Il sursauta à la vue des images, des corps ouverts, du sang et de la chair qu'on tranchait.

\- C'est dégueulasse! s'exclama-t-il en montrant le livre de médecine moldue.

Calme, James ne quitta pas la page des yeux.  
\- C'est une poitrine ouverte.

\- Mais c'est affreux!

James soupira, levant les yeux au ciel en murmurant «pur-sang» avec mépris.  
\- Les moldus ne font pas de magie, dit-il d'un ton professoral que Scorpius apprécia moyennement. Comment veux-tu qu'ils soignent l'intérieur du corps? Ils sont obligés d'utiliser des machines ou de couper et de regarder.  
Barbares... souffla Scorpius. James secoua la tête mais ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit les lèvres et sembla hésiter puis dit:  
\- L'été dernier j'ai rencontré un chirurgien et...

\- Un quoi?

\- Un chirurgien, insista James, impatient, comme s'il parlait à un enfant un peu attardé. C'est un guérisseur mais qui ouvrent les malades pour les soigner.» Il ignora le haut de cœur de Scorpius et continua en posant le livre sur son ventre. Sa voix vibrait légèrement alors qu'il parlait: «Il m'a raconté que le cœur d'un patient s'était arrêté de battre pendant qu'il l'opérait et qu'il avait fait repartir le cœur en le prenant directement dans ses mains et en le massant jusqu'à ce que le battement revienne.» Il fit délicatement une boule avec ses mains, comme s'il tenait une balle extrêmement fragile entre ses doigts. «T'imagine, tenir un cœur dans tes mains?» Scorpius leva un sourcil dubitatif devant son enthousiasme et ne répondit pas. James détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer une émotion devant Scorpius. «Enfin bref, peu importe. Tu t'en fous non?

\- Un peu.»

C'était faux. S'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'ouvrir un corps pour le soigner, il enviait la passion dans la voix de James quand il en parlait. Mais il se refusait à lui dire.

Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux. La colère brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux.  
\- Ouais. Je m'en doute souffla-t-il en posa le livre sur la table de chevet. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'expliquer quoique ce soit.»

Il se redressa et se pencha sur Scorpius qui retint sa respiration, levant légèrement les bras pour parer un éventuel coup. Mais James l'attrapa sous les genoux et le tira un peu plus bas dans le lit. Il écarta ses cuisses et se coucha entre elles. Une position et une chaleur qui rappelaient des souvenirs que Malfoy aurait préféré oublier.

«N'y pense même pas James ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- J'ai compris ! dit Potter en repoussant les mains qui se crispaient sur ses épaules et le repoussaient. Il s'allongea doucement sur lui, si tendrement que Scorpius se tétanisa, le souffle coupé. Il imprima ses pouces dans ses côtés. Scorpius le sentit humer ses cheveux, son souffle chatouillait son cou, ses lèvres glissaient sur sa gorge. Il supportait, mais la poitrine sur sa propre poitrine était trop lourde et l'étouffait. A bout, Scorpius s'apprêta à le repousser mais James s'écarta soudain. Il reprit sa place, installé sur le côté il regardait le garçon, parcourant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? soupira Scorpius, exaspéré par l'attitude, le silence et le regard inquisiteur du garçon.

\- Mon père m'a dit de te laisser tranquille.

Malfoy se redressa soudain sur les coudes, fixant James d'un air effrayé. Les paroles de James s'insinuaient dans son corps comme un poison glacé.  
\- Comment il a su? souffla-t-il.

James se rallongea sur le dos, posant la tête sur son bras.  
\- Il ne sait rien, il ne veut pas savoir. Mais il se doute.

\- Comment il a su? insista Scorpius.

\- A cause de toi, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. A cause de la façon dont tu l'as regardé quand il nous a vus dans le vestiaire.

Scorpius réfléchit, cherchant à quel moment il avait pu laisser paraître une pareille chose. Il se souvenait avoir croisé le regard d'Harry Potter dans le vestiaire après le match. Quand on dit que les aurors ont l'instinct aiguisé...

\- Je ne l'ai pas regardé, se justifia Malfoy. Je vérifiais juste qu'Albus ne nous regardait pas.

Il soupira bruyamment et reposa brutalement la tête sur l'oreiller, agacé. Saleté d'auror!

Potter fit courir son index sur son bras.

«Tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne veux plus le voir, tu quittes son équipe. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il sache pour nous.»

James posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, les fit glisser sur la peau, songeur. Soudain il s'éloigna, il lâcha un juron et tapait du poing le mur au-dessus de leur tête et rallongea. Il plia un bras sous la tête qu'il posa sur l'oreiller. Il fixait le plafond, ses yeux s'agitaient.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête, dit-il enfin. Pas à cause de mon père. A cause du match. Si Albus ne t'avait pas rattrapé qu'est ce qui se serait passé?

Scorpius ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa question. Il ne savait pas. Il espérait qu'Albus le rattrape. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il... il n'en savait rien.  
\- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, dit-il.

James acquiesça sans le regarder.  
\- Justement, murmura-t-il. Tu tiens vraiment à mon frère.

\- Je te l'ai dit.

James se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Non je veux dire vraiment. 

Malfoy soutint le regard de James et il comprit. Il comprit que c'était une véritable révélation pour Potter. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Albus puisse être si important pour lui. Et de fait, il réalisait à quel point leurs escapades ensemble, dans le dos de son petit frère, était une situation sordide, cruelle.

\- Ah c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? ironisa-Scorpius, la voix teintée de mépris. Une autre façon de le traiter d'imbécile et il espérait que Potter le prendrait comme tel. Mais James se détourna et Scorpius eut presque envie de le frapper. Cette situation était absurde. Assis dans le lit, raide, la colère montait en lui par bouillon. «Je trouve ça dingue que tu me dises que tu veux arrêter. C'est moi qui voulais arrêter.»

\- Je ne vois pas la différence.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu sais que c'est cet arrangement qui m'a fait perdre Albus ?

James se redressa soudain et attrapa Scorpius par le bras, serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
\- Va te faire foutre. Tu as perdu Albus tout seul ! Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos!

\- C'est ça, donne toi le bon rôle, tu es très doué pour ça! cria Scorpius en se dégageant.

\- Le bon rôle? Notre arrangement ne m'intéresse plus et je le romps, en quoi ça me donne le bon rôle?

Scorpius ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, interloqué. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.  
«C'est facile pour toi hein?» murmura-t-il. « Tout ça, ça ne signifie rien.»

Oui, c'était si facile pour James. C'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation. Il avait créé ce chaos sans effort et il en ressortait de la même façon. En douceur, sans culpabilité.Tout était facile pour James Sirius Potter!  
Au fond, tout cela n'avait eu aucune importance pour lui, alors que Scorpius aurait voulu s'arracher la peau à chaque fois que James lui avait fait l'amour.

Et c'était James qui arrêtait? En faisant, cela il crachait sur les dernières bribes de fierté que Scorpius possédait encore. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Le remercier de l'avoir libéré? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Scorpius eut envie de vomir. Il sentait des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il fixait Potter. Quand il parla sa voix tremblait mais il n'en eut pas honte. Il se fichait bien de baisser sa garde maintenant, trop c'était trop.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve là ?» Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. James entrouvrit les lèvres, surpris et sembla perdre son assurance devant le garçon qui tremblait devant lui. «C'est que je n'ai pas voulu ça ! J'ai détesté chaque putain de moments où tu me demandais de te rejoindre. Je crois que tu ne comprendras jamais ce que tu m'as fait endurer James.» Sa voix s'était brisée. Il inspira profondément, et passa ses paumes sur ses yeux. Il refusait de pleurer d'avantage devant lui. Il ria d'un rire sombre. 

«Franchement je me suis impressionné tu sais? J'arrivais presque à me détacher de ce qu'on faisait. A me dire que ça n'arrivait pas vraiment. J'ai même fait encore mieux. J'ai appris à ne plus te craindre, et à prendre de toi ce que je voulais. Ça m'aura pris quoi? Un ou deux mois? On peut dire que j'ai fait un putain de travail sur moi-même, tu ne crois pas?» Les yeux baissés, James ne répondait pas. «Et maintenant que je n'ai plus peur de toi, que tu n'as plus de pression sur moi et, étonnamment, que j'y trouve mon compte, c'est toi qui arrête... ?» Il secoua la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Glissant du lit, il attrapa ses chaussures. «Tu m'auras vraiment baisé jusqu'au bout James.»

\- Je t'aime.

Scorpius s'arrêta, glacé. Un instant, il douta d'avoir entendu les mots prononcés. Il se retourna vers Potter. Le garçon relevait doucement la tête, un sourire mélancolique sur sa bouche. Il mordilla sa lèvre.

\- Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu, dit-il sur un ton de confession. Au premier regard. Un coup de foudre, ce genre de connerie...

\- Tu te fous de moi? souffla Scorpius, figé près de la fenêtre. Ses jambes tremblaient, il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il ne voulait pas entendre cela.

\- J'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête», continua James. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Penché en avant les coudes sur les genoux, tapa son poing dans sa main. «Je me suis accroché à ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là, à ce sale regard que tu m'as lancé, à ces paroles.» 

James grimaça comme si se souvenir lui était désagréable. 

«Après j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur toi, des ragots, des rumeurs, et j'ai pris le parti de les croire tous. ça te donnait le plus détestables des caractères, une petite pourriture. Je regardais les photos, celles où d'autres hommes posaient leurs mains sur toi. J'essayais de m'écœurer. Je me suis dit qu'en me prouvant que tu étais une raclure, je finirai par penser que tu ne me méritais pas et je pourrais te dégager de ma tête une fois pour toute. Mais ça n'a pas marché. ça n'a rien changé. Je suis restée accroché.

\- oh pitié James!» l'interrompit Scorpius. 

Il mit ses chaussures et commença à les nouer, tirant fortement sur les lacets. C'était encore un de ses jeux tordus. Ce n'était que ça. Et il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau si facilement. Quand il releva James n'avait pas bougé, assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête légèrement inclinée. 

«Je ne veux pas paraître insensible,» commença-t-il, «mais je ne crois pas au coup de foudre et à ce genre de chose. Tu es égoïste et arrogant et tu n'as simplement pas accepté que quelqu'un sur cette terre ose te dire non, à toi James Sirius Potter ! Certes, j'ai abusé, il y avait du monde et je t'ai humilié. Tu aurais pu oublier ce qui s'était passé, mais tu as choisi de te complaire dans ce souvenir. Tu l'as même mystifié ! Sois honnête avec toi-même, c'est ton orgueil qui a été blessé, pas ton cœur.

\- Je te déteste! dit soudain James en levant la tête, avec tant de passion qu'il semblait lui parler d'amour. 

Ses lèvres frémissaient légèrement et ses yeux brillaient. A cet instant, Scorpius sut qu'il s'était trompé. Inconsciemment, il secouait la tête. Il refusait tout cela. Il refusait de penser que ce garçon l'avait aimé dès le premier jour. Ou du moins qu'il s'en était persuadé. 

Et James continua:  
\- C'est plus tard que mon orgueil a été blessé. Ici, à Poudlard. J'ai cru que c'était moi. » James ria sans conviction, en secouant la tête, se moquant de lui-même. « Que j'avais quelque chose de spécial et que tu m'avais rejeté pour cette raison, alors que tu avais dit oui à d'autres hommes, bien d'autres... Mais non. Je l'ai compris la première fois que j'ai couchée avec toi. Toutes ces rumeurs étaient fausses.» Il leva les yeux et scruta le garçon : «Tu n'as eu personne avant moi. Et ça, ça voulait dire une chose: tu m'avais rejeté comme tu avais rejeté tous les autres. Je n'avais rien de spécial. Tu les as tous rejetés.» James mit sa tête dans ses mains, il semblait épuisé: «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça...

Malfoy ne bougeait pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il voulait refuser de croire ce que lui disait James. Mais les choses prenaient sens. Il avait toujours pensé que James jouait avec lui un jeu tordu. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'expliquer son double comportement envers lui. La façon dont James soignait ses mains, la veste qu'il avait mise sur lui quand il s'était endormi sur le sol, sa manière de le défendre en feignant l'indifférence. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été cherché de l'aide le jour où Goyle lui avait cassé la figure et qu'il était allé prévenir Dorian pour qu'il soit avec lui à l'hôpital…

\- Alors pourquoi...?» La voix de Scorpius s'étrangla dans sa gorge. «Pourquoi tu...?»

Et si c'était vrai, alors comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

James soupira et se leva pour rejoindre Scorpius près de la fenêtre. Il s'y adossa non loin du garçon. Accablé par le silence, Malfoy se tourna vers lui, entourant son propre corps de ses bras en attendant qu'il parle. Il se sentait terriblement fragile en cet instant, peut-être parce que James l'était aussi. Aucun d'eux ne jouait maintenant. James regardait au dehors, tapotant la vitre froide du dos de ses doigts.

\- Quand je t'ai vu seul le premier jour à Poudlard, j'ai...» Il se tut, et un bref rictus de colère apparut sur ses lèvres et il tapa une dernière fois du poing sur la vitre avant de faire face à Malfoy. «Mon frère était descendu du train le nez en sang parce qu'il avait pris un coup qui t'était destiné. Nott s'était fait cassé la gueule par des Gryffondors, mais tu pourras dire ce que tu veux c'est lui qui a commencé à hausser le ton. Je te voyais avec mon frère à table et je savais que vous partagiez le même dortoir. Ça m'a rendu dingue. Vous veniez d'arriver parmi nous et vous étiez déjà la gangrène de cette école. Alors quand je t'ai vu, perdu dans le couloir à la recherche de la tour des Gryffondors... Je me suis dit que c'était le moment. Celui que j'avais attendu durant tout ce temps. Je voulais juste te faire mal ! Assez mal pour que tu regrettes ce que tu avais fait et pour que tu t'éloignes de mon frère. Une raclée, comme Dorian, c'était le plan. Mais je te voulais alors j'ai… » 

Il se tut et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il regardait Scorpius qui refusait de croiser son regard, les bras serrés autour de lui. « Tu dis que tu n'as jamais voulu ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais non plus! Pas comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais... Je ne te croyais pas si fragile. Et après il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je préférais ta peur et même ta haine à ton indifférence. C'était déjà ça. Tu me regardais moi. Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Oui ils étaient sombres, ils étaient imparfaits et cruelles. Mais j'avais au moins ça, j'avais au moins ça!

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? souffla Scorpius.

\- Pour la même raison que je veux tout arrêter. Je veux que tu me donnes le coup de grâce. J'en ai marre de toi. J'en ai marre de te voir avec Albus, comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi.

\- Comme je suis avec Albus ? Avec toi ? Mais t'as gâché toute chance que ça puisse arriver un jour !

\- Je sais putain je sais ! Je voulais t'avoir mais j'étais en colère et je voulais… te rabaisser.

\- Félicitation, ça a marché à merveille.

Scorpius se rappelait sa peur sur le carrelage des toilettes quand James l'avait poussé à terre, et s'était masturbé sur lui. Il se rappelait la premier fois dans la Salle sur Demande, et celles qui avait suivi. Il entendait le rire de moqueur de James, les caresses et paroles. Et tout cela se mêlait à ce qu'il avait refusé de voir. A la façon dont James repoussait les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, les lèvres qu'il posait sur son front, les regards de douceur... Scorpius sentit des larmes de colère lui montait aux yeux. Il aurait accepté de la haine pure, du mépris, il aurait accepté d'être détesté pour son nom, pour le passé de sa famille, pour tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir été humilié par amour.

\- Je ne te pardonne pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si tu pensais m'aimer. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir avec ça, c'est pas juste !

James acquiesça doucement.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré…» Scorpius essaya encore de se rappeler de ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux auburns et ses lèvres pleines. Un beau garçon accoudé à un bar, un très beau jeune homme, que l'alcool lui avait donné le courage d'approcher. « Tu étais spécial. J'ai du mal à le dire aujourd'hui mais tu étais spécial. Mais tu es apparu au mauvais moment. A un très mauvais moment. Je n'étais pas une pourriture, on n'a juste joué de malchance. Celui qui nous a fait sombrer c'est toi. Car maintenant si j'avais assez de force, je te cognerai jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses tes tripes à mes pieds. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ce genre de sentiment est préférable que mon indifférence?» Il n'attendit aucune réponse. «Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

\- Alors va-t'en.

Sur ces mots, Scorpius s'apprêta à faire le tour du lit pour sortir du dortoir, mais James le rattrapa et se posta devant lui. Doucement il prit son visage dans ses mains et glissa ses doigts ses cheveux. 

«S'il te plait murmura-t-il en caressant son visage de ses pouces. S'il te plait». 

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le garçon le laissa faire, trop épuisé pour le repousser, les bras ballants sur les côtés, refusant de bouger. Jamais un baiser de James ne lui avait fait aussi mal. 

Un goût de colère, de haine, et de bêtise; un goût de gâchis.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas. 

James reconnut la voix de Ross Finnigan et il lâcha Scorpius.Le garçon recula. Tous deux fixaient l'entrée du dortoir où Ross, Dorian et Albus se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. A cette vue, le cœur de Malfoy s'arrêta.

Albus entra le premier. Il avança vers Scorpius sans regarder James. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du garçon, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter d'être plus prêt. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris . Sur son visage se lisait déjà la rancœur amère, la trahison. Malfoy sentait ses jambes défaillir.  
\- A chaque fois, murmura Albus, à chaque fois c'était lui ?

La déception dans ses yeux était insupportable. Scorpius inspira, et regarda James, puis baissa les yeux. Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Le regard d'Albus le brulait.Une silhouette massive s'avança vers lui.

\- Putain, je savais que t'étais une vermine.

\- Sors d'ici Finnigan, ça ne te regarde pas! s'écria James en se plaçant entre son ami et Scorpius.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure? demanda Albus. Il ne regardait et ne s'adressait qu'à Malfoy et ignorait son frère. Sa voix était dure, impitoyable. « Scorpius! »

\- J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il. Deux mois, peut-être plus.

\- Plus de deux mois?! » Les yeux baissés Scorpius reconnut la voix de Dorian. Il releva la tête. Le garçon se tenait dernière Finnigan, une profonde incompréhension peignait ses traits. Lui aussi se sentait trahi. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi le garder secret si vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps ?

\- On n'est pas ensemble », dit James, et Scorpius était presque reconnaissant qu'il ait le cran que lui n'avait pas dans cette situation. Il se sentait vidé. « C'est un arrangement.

\- Quoi, vous vous voyez pour le cul? demanda Nott en fixant James avec méfiance. C'est pas le genre de Scorpius alors racontes autre chose !

\- Un arrangement pourquoi? demanda Albus à son frère, le regardant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il couche avec toi, et c'est quoi en échange ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent, ils ne se regardaient pas mais espéraient le silence de l'autre. Il n'y avait de fierté pour aucun d'eux dans une pareille révélation.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu les as défendus…, dit doucement Finnigan. C'est pour ça que tu nous as dit de laisser Nott tranquille en début d'année? Putain James...

Non, non, non… pensa Scorpius et il sentit son cœur se serrait douloureusement.  
La souillure de la honte se collait à sa peau. A cet instant il aurait voulu disparaitre. Il avait l'impression de vivre un effroyable cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se réveiller.Son regard se porta sur Albus et il vit le visage du garçon perdre ses couleurs alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses mains tremblèrent. Livide, Albus s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de lui, la tête dans les mains.

C'est la voix de Nott qui sortit Scorpius de sa stupeur.  
\- Je vais te casser la gueule! rugit Dorian en se ruant sur James, avant que Ross Finnigan ne l'entrave.

Malfoy se posta devant Nott et posa ses mains sur son torse, le forçant à reculer.  
\- Dorian s'il te plait !

\- Doucement mec, doucement, dit Finnigan en retenant les bras de Nott dans son dos. Ça me plait pas non plus mais calme toi!

James n'avait pas bougé ou reculé. Il n'avait pas tenté de se protéger de Dorian. Son regard fixait le vide.  
\- Lâches-moi, c'est bon lâche-moi Ross ! dit Dorian en se libérant. Il n'essaya pas d'attaquer Potter, son attention était portée sur la forme frêle devant lui dont il pensait être l'ami et qui lui mentait depuis qu'ils avaient passé les grilles de cette école. Il attrapa les bras de Scorpius, le serrant avec force, obligeant le garçon à le regarder. « Comment t'as pu accepter ça! cria-t-il, après ce qu'il t'es arrivé comment tu as pu!?

Scorpius se dégagea, furieux que son ami ose évoquer ce jour-là devant lui et devant d'autres personnes ! Il le repoussa, les deux mains claquées sur sa poitrine, sa colère aussi vivace que la déception qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Nott.  
\- Ferme-la Dorian ! cracha-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne te l'ai jamais raconté. Alors ferme-la!

Nott garda le silence un instant, observant son ami, les poings serrés à ses côté, le regard brulant.  
« Tu viens avec moi, maintenant ! », dit-il finalement en attrapant la main de Scorpius.Le garçon n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa trainer hors du dortoir. Il n'osa même pas lança un regard en arrière de crainte d'apercevoir James debout et immobile au milieu de la pièce et Albus effondré sur le lit.

A leur suite, Finnigan lança un dernier regard à son ami et sortit.

La porte se ferma sur Albus et James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons une confrontation entre James et Albus...Et aussi entre Dorian et Scorpius...  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	16. Explique-toi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation entre James et Albus, puis Scorpius et Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté :« I am Sherlocked », la thème d'Irène Adler de la série « Sherlock Series » (encore, je ne m'en lasse pas) et j'ai regardé en boucle et en boucle la fin du film « L'Amant », de Jean-Jacques Annaud, adaptation du livre de Marguerite Duras.

Le silence les enveloppait et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir le rompre. James n'avait pas bougé, les pieds cimentés dans le sol, le regard vague. Albus était assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. James finit par soupirer, engourdi par le silence et son immobilité, et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

« Alors ça… » La voix de son frère l'arrêta. 

Albus releva la tête et continua : « Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois fuir.

\- Je ne fuis pas, répliqua James avec fermeté, en se tournant vers lui.

Le garçon acquiesça, un sourire triste, las, sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient rougis et humides.  
\- Oui bien sûr, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains dont il tordit nerveusement les doigts. « Pourquoi tu fuirais ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal n'est-ce-pas ?

L'ironie dans sa voix était palpable et James contracta ses lèvres, inspirant profondément.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Albus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qu'a dit Finnigan, c'est vrai ? » 

Il ne regardait plus son frère. Il frottait ses mains comme si ce geste lui permettait de conserver son calme. 

« Tu as demandé aux Gryffondors de laisser Dorian et Scorpius tranquilles ?

\- Oui.  
Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle était égale, sans émotion, effroyablement vide de sentiment.

\- Pourquoi ?

James claqua sa langue, énervé et inspira avant de répondre :  
\- Tu as très bien compris pourquoi Albus, arrêtes de jouer à l'imbécile.

\- Non. »  
Le garçon se leva et se posta devant son frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait grandi et que James le dépassait à peine maintenant. Il pouvait le regarder face à face, sans lever la tête.  
«Non, je veux t'entendre le dire. Je suis peut être con… Parce que je suis persuadé que mon frère, le type avec qui j'ai grandi et qui a été mon modèle depuis ma naissance, n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

James ris silencieusement, méprisant :  
\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi parfait que tu le penses.

\- Là-dessus, on est d'accord. » 

Il ignora le flash mélancolique qu'il aperçut quand James détourna les yeux. 

Amer, il insista : James… !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » 

La voix était sèche, ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme sombre. 

« Malfoy sait pourquoi. J'ai mes raisons. » 

Un rictus triste se forma sur le bord de ses lèvres. 

« C'est fini de toute façon.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Alors je suis arrivé sur un baiser d'adieu ? Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt j'aurais vu quoi ?

A nouveau ce sourire mauvais.

\- C'est une question rhétorique ou tu veux vraiment que je te dise sur quel lit on l'a fait ?

Albus grimaça, un frisson de dégoût le secoua, mais un étrange calme froid l'engourdissait.

\- Je savais qu'il voyait quelqu'un, » dit-il doucement. « Avant même qu'il ne me le dise clairement, je le savais. Il me disait que la situation était compliquée, qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'une situation compliquée c'était toi qui l'obligeait à … » 

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi glauque que ça en a l'air, objecta James. 

La colère enflait en lui, comme si le jugement d'Albus lui était inutile.  
Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors expliques-moi comment ça a pu arriver ?

James soupira, passant sa main sur ses yeux puis dans ses cheveux bruns :  
\- Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir. » dit-il en haussant les épaules et Albus leva les sourcils, l'enjoignant à poursuivre. « Il cherchait la tour des Gryffondors. Il voulait voir Nott. Il s'était battu dans son dortoir et Finnigan et deux autres Gryffondors l'avaient amoché. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, il devait se laisser faire… » 

Sa voix devint un murmure. 

« Je lui ai donné le choix.

\- Dorian… c'est arrivé le premier jour de classe ça ? Tu lui as fait du chantage ?

\- Il aurait pu dire non.

Albus cogna. Une pulsion. Son poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de son frère, la lèvre se brisa contre les dents. James porta la main à sa bouche et le sang coula entre ses doigts. Albus tremblait de tout son corps, le poing serré, sans se soucier de la douleur de ses jointures abîmées par le coup. Il regardait son frère, la respiration haletante, ses yeux emplis de larmes de colère.

\- T'en a rêvé hein ? dit-il la voix brisé. Depuis le début t'as eu envie que quelqu'un te tabasse. Tu es fier de toi ? Sérieusement ?

James retira sa main, le sang coula sur son menton.  
\- Fier, non… dit-il en crachant du sang sur le sol. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Albus flancha, et abattit à nouveau son poing sur son frère, mais celui-ci réagit plus vite et lui assena un coup dans le ventre. Albus cria, entourant son corps de ses bras et ses jambes cédèrent. James le rattrapa avant que ses genoux touchent le sol et l'accompagna dans sa chute jusqu'à terre. 

Il le serrait contre lui.  
« Arrête de cogner, lui murmura-t-il, le front enfoui dans ses cheveux noirs. Je suis encore plus fort que toi. »

Albus reprenait enfin son souffle, alors que la douleur s'estompait. Les bras de James le serraient fort. Un liquide coulait dans son cou et se redressant il vit que la lèvre de James saignait sur lui. Il repoussa son frère, passa la main sur sa nuque et essuya le sang sur son pantalon. Il se recula et s'assit contre un coffre au pied d'un lit. James ne bougeait pas.

Albus frotta son estomac, lançant un regard noir à son frère.  
\- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça, ça porte un nom ce que tu as fait ?

En un éclair James était sur lui et l'attrapa par le col, le souleva et le rejeta contre le lit, comme s'il ne pesait aucun poids.  
Ce qui effraya presque le garçon.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors parle ! s'exclama James. Va voir nos parents dis leur ce qu'il s'est passé, va aussi voir les journaux, et n'hésites pas à prévenir les Malfoy sur ton passage. Je suis sûr que Scorpius te sera reconnaissant de crier sur tous les toits que je l'ai forcé à écarter les jambes pendant deux mois. »

Albus ouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer mais il se sentait impuissant. Evidemment, Scorpius ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- ça t'arrange bien…» murmura-t-il, honteux de ne pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. « Qu'il veuille que personne ne le sache.

James détourna les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre. Il serrait les poings.

\- Aucun de nous deux n'est fier de ce qu'il s'est passé, crois-moi.

Albus ria sans conviction, mais ne répondit rien. 

Tout cela lui semblait irréel. Depuis des mois il vivait dans un mensonge. Tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec Scorpius, tous ces instants lui semblaient une sinistre farce, une hallucination. On lui avait caché une double vie et il se sentait trahi, écœuré et floué par son propre frère. 

Et Scorpius… 

Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur se contracter. Un dégoût de lui-même, de n'avoir pas su interpréter les regards et les refus du garçon à son égard. Il y avait forcément eu des moments où Malfoy avait pensé à James alors qu'il était avec Albus. C'était son frère, son propre frère qui le toucher, qui l'obliger à le rejoindre. Comment il s'était trompé, alors qu'il avait attribué dans les silences de Scorpius le désire de l'éloigner, de lui échapper. Il ne pouvait simplement pas parler. Et Albus l'avait rejeté pour cela, il l'avait haï pour cela.

La voix de James le tira de sa torpeur.  
« Je te demande pardon. »

Le garçon scrutait James, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi il avait prononcé ses mots. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh si. »  
James s'appuya contre le bois du baldaquin, les mains dans les poches. 

« Parce que je savais que tu étais déjà accro. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Et Lily m'avait dit que tu collectionnais les photos dans les magazines, les feuillets des journaux qui parlaient de lui. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à toi, ou à ce que ça te ferait. Je pensais que Scorpius se servait de toi comme d'un autre et te voir devenir son chien, alors que je t'avais mis en garde, ça m'a bien énervé. »  
Il baissa la tête et sa voix devint un souffle profond.  
« Ça m'a même mis très en colère. »

Il se redressa et prit place aux côtés de son frère sur le matelas. Instinctivement, Albus se recula vers la tête du lit. La présence de James le révulsait et il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps maintenant que son frère lui procurait cette sensation, cette ambiguïté intense, entre l'admiration fraternelle qu'il l'avait animé durant toute son enfance et le ressentiment devant l'homme qu'il était devenu.

« Mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant, » dit James, les mains jointes, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. Il expira doucement puis baissa la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Albus crut voir ces yeux briller comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, mais il devait se tromper. 

« J'ai vous ai vu, toi et Scorpius, vous dégrader depuis la semaine dernière et cela a empiré depuis que vous ne vous voyez plus. Et quand il a lâché le balai pour attraper le vif d'or… »  
Sa voix s'étrangla. Il secoua la tête, une grimace de colère dénaturé son visage. 

« Sors d'ici. Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Et non tu ne diras rien à personne.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr rétorqua Albus, le menton levant, défiant.

\- Tu risquerais de le perdre pour toujours rien que pour me faire payer ce que j'ai fait ? »  
James un rire triste, inconsolable.  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Ne feins pas de posséder un courage dont tu ne sais rien. »  
Il tapota la jambe du garçon, comme on calme un enfant trop entêté.  
« Au fond tu es comme moi. » dit-il avec lassitude en se levant doucement du lit.  
« Tu ne veux pas son bien, tu veux juste l'avoir pour toi. »

Albus tressaillit alors que quelque chose se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la colère expirer par tous les ports de sa peau, un bouillon de haine. James lui tournait le dos, prêt à partir. Tremblant, Albus attrapa le porte-bougie en bronze qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et l'abattit violemment sur la nuque de son frère. Sous le coup, le garçon poussa un gémissement. Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne et descendit dans sa colonne vertébrale. Son souffle se coupa et il hoqueta alors que sa vue se troublait. Ses poumons s'emplirent à nouveau mais il se sentit défaillir. Il fut sur le point de s'écrouler quand Albus l'attrapa par le bras, le ramenant brusquement vers lui. Leur visage était si proche qu'Albus sentit le souffle de James sur sa joue. Quand il parla sa voix était sombre, profonde et menaçante, un instant elle sonna étrange et bouleversante à ses propres oreilles.

\- Je t'interdis de l'approcher, je t'interdis de lui parler, je t'interdis même de le regarder. Si jamais je te vois poser la main sur lui James, je n'aurais pas besoin de prévenir qui que ce soit, car c'est toi qui appellera à l'aide !

Les yeux de James cillèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit. L'appréhension qui obscurcit son regard fut la seule réponse qu'Albus attendit. 

Il le lâcha, méprisant et sortit du dortoir.

« Si tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, appelle Finnigan » dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\-----------------------------------------------

Le vent était glacé, et Scorpius se demanda à nouveau pourquoi ils étaient dehors sur les remparts du château en pleine nuit, alors que celui-ci regorgé de grandes salles chauffées au feu de bois et à la magie.

« J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête » était la seule phrase que Dorian ait prononcée depuis qu'il avait quitté le dortoir des Gryffondors. Scorpius exécuta à nouveau le sort pour chauffer ses vêtements car celui-ci s'était évanoui, preuve qu'ils étaient dehors depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Assis sur le mur de pierre, Dorian regardait au loin, comme un guerrier attendant l'arrivée de troupes ennemies qui viendraient assiéger son domaine, le regard sombre, une ride creusée entre les sourcils et la mâchoire serrée.

Scorpius ne supportait plus ce silence.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire Dorian dis-le, qu'on puisse enfin rentrer au chaud !Nott se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait pas sentir le froid. En pull léger, le vent frappait son visage et sa gorge et soulevait ses cheveux pour révéler la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil. Scorpius se rendit compte qu'il était rare de voir ses deux yeux ainsi découvert. Et ces deux pupilles enflammées le scrutaient, sombres et furieuses.

\- Y a-t-il eu un seul moment où tu as eu l'intention de m'en parler ? demanda-t-il enfin à Scorpius.

\- Non.

Malfoy n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre, et Dorian détourna les yeux au moment où un râle de colère fit trembler sa gorge. Il coinça sa langue entre ses dents comme s'il se retenait de hurler à la lune des paroles que Scorpius n'aurait pas la force d'entendre. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, dévaler en courant les escaliers qui les avaient menés aux remparts. Il avait craint cette confrontation, le moment où il devrait s'expliquer et raconter. Il avait prié silencieusement pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

« Quand ça a commencé ? »

En entendant la voix de Dorian, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à répondre. Il pouvait toujours partir. Il pouvait toujours garder le silence sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais son ami ne laisserait pas cela arrivait. Il en savait trop. Autant obtempérer.

\- Le premier jour de classe.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius grimaça. Il entoura son corps de ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le vent qui le faisait tressaillir.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir Dorian.

\- Alors là tu te goures ! » 

Dorian s'approcha soudain de lui, les yeux brillants, le dominant de sa hauteur.  
« Je veux savoir. J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout. Mieux encore, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles le jour où c'est arrivé. Que tu n'attendes pas deux mois pour que je te surprenne dans un dortoir avec James Potter ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler, et on aurait fait front tous les deux.

\- Non Dorian, on était noyé, plaida Scorpius.  
« Le premier jour tu t'es fait tabassé et je te connais tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer et moi non plus. On était seul !

\- Alors ta solution c'était ça ? » dit-il en montrant d'une main le corps de Scorpius de haut en bas avec dégoût. 

Il se détourna, ouvrant et fermant ses poings, secoué par la fureur.  
« Je n'arrive même pas à formuler ce que tu faisais avec cet enfoiré ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir. Mais je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi et ça me dégoûte ! Tu croyais que je me sentirais comment en apprenant ce que tu faisais ! Putain je devrais tout dire à ton père…

Scorpius sentit le sang quitter son visage, et un frisson parcourir tout son corps.  
\- Quoi ? demanda-il faiblement.

\- Oui je devrais tout lui dire ! répéta Dorian. Pour Goyle, pour James, même pour ce … pour ce bâtard qui a osé te toucher. Je devrais tout lui dire !

Scorpius s'avança vers lui, le menaçant du doigt, tremblant de tout son corps.  
\- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Et si tu tiens à moi, si tu tiens à notre amitié tu abandonneras tout de suite cette idée !

\- Notre amitié ? » dit Nott comme s'il crachait le mot, acerbe, la voix marquée par une désillusion acérée. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu appelles ça une amitié, ça fait deux mois que tu te fais sauter dans mon dos pour me protéger et tu voudrais que je la ferme !

\- Si tu lui parles Dorian, dit Scorpius d'une voix douce et lente, alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. « Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Dorian ne répondit pas, il regardait son ami, le visage empli de tristesse.  
\- Toi aussi t'es bon en chantage… finit-il par dire, vaincu, en s'asseyant sur le rempart. 

Ils restèrent ainsi sans mot, écoutant le vent hululer entre les fissures de pierre, puis Dorian eut un rire méprisant alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les étoiles.

\- Quoi ? demanda Scorpius avec appréhension.

Nott se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant avant de répondre :  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu entrer dans l'équipe des Gryffondors ?

Un instant, Scorpius ne comprit pas la question et haussa les épaules.  
\- Parce que tu as réussi les essais, parce que tu es le meilleur.

\- C'est vraiment pour ça ? le coupa Nott. Ou est-ce que tu lui as demandé de me laisser entrer ?

Irrité, Scorpius fut sur le point de répliquer sur le même ton cinglant, mais il hésita. Il n'était pas certain de sa réponse car il lui revenait en mémoire une conversation qu'il avait eue dans la Salle sur Demande, alors que les murs étaient de rouges et la chaleur étouffante James à ses côtés dans des draps pourpres.

\- Je lui ai... demandé d'être impartial, dit-il doucement.

Dorian cilla des yeux et les détourna.

\- C'était quand ? demanda-il, son regard fixait la pierre.

\- Le jour des essais.

\- Avant ou après ?

\- Quoi ? hésita Scorpius. Sa voix tremblait maintenant.

\- Tu lui as demandé d'être impartial avant ou après qu'il te baise ? insista Dorian, sans ménagement.

Scorpius grimaça et déglutit péniblement, des larmes emplissaient ses yeux mais il ne savait pas si c'était la honte ou la colère qui le faisait trembler ainsi.

\- Avant, murmura-t-il.

\- Et tu as eu sa réponse ?

\- Après.

\- Putain Scorpius….

\- Tu n'es pas dans l'équipe parce que j'ai couché avec James ! s'exclama Scorpius, indigné.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup !

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours lui demander, dit Scorpius en montrant la tour des Gryffondor qu'on apercevait du rempart.

\- C'est ça, ironisa Dorian, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui éclate la tête.

\- Non tu ne feras pas ça ! J'en ai fini avec James, je n'ai pas envie que tu interviennes.

\- Tu vas me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ?

\- Exactement !

\- Putain mais tu t'entends ? Tu ne vas pas le défendre !

\- Je ne le défends pas !

\- Alors laisses moi lui donner ce qu'il mérite ! » Sa voix suppliait maintenant, elle se brisait en un murmure. « Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça…

\- Si tu lui casses la figure Dorian, ce sera pour soulager ta consciente et non pour moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu interviennes, c'était terminé avant que tu ne rentres dans ce dortoir ! Si vous n'aviez pas passé cette porte, l'affaire serait déjà réglée et nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation.

\- Pour soulager ma conscience ? Pour soulager ma conscience ?! cria Dorian, en se levant, fou de rage. Oui putain j'ai besoin de soulager ma conscience ! J'en ai besoin ! Tu me rends dingue ! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ?

Scorpius eut un rire sans joie, méprisant.

\- Quelle prochaine fois ? De quoi tu parles, ça n'arrivera plus jamais ce genre de chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera plus ? Que tu gardes le silence au lieu d'appeler à l'aide ? Que tu tombes plus bas que terre et que tu me demandes de la fermer et de ne surtout rien faire ? » Il imita la voix de Malfoy, singeant ses gestes : « Oh non ce n'est rien Dorian, un élève m'a tabassé et abandonné dans un couloir, baignant dans mon sang. Mais surtout ne dit rien. Ça ? Ce n'est rien Dorian, ton capitaine d'équipe me tringle depuis deux mois pour t'éviter de prendre des coups. Mais surtout ne dit rien. Ça ? Ce n'est rien Dorian, le professeur de transfiguration a voulu me donner un cours pratique hors programme ! Mais surtout ne dis rien ! »

Dorian avait crié les dernières phrases, et maintenant il haletait, désespéré à la vue de Scorpius. Le garçon avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et étouffer ses sanglots. Ses épaules se soulevaient par à-coup alors qu'il pleurait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il hoquetait et serrait d'avantage ses doigts pour éviter que ses plaintes ne passent ses lèvres. 

Dorian courut à lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Pardon », murmura-t-il, obligeant le garçon à retirer les mains qui couvraient sa bouche et Scorpius pleura librement, le visage blotti contre sa poitrine, le corps secoué de sanglots, poussant des gémissements à déchirer le cœur. 

Nott le serrait très fort, un bras entourant sa taille, son autre main parcourait son dos. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis le garçon dans cet état, mais c'était aussi ce dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Scorpius cessent et que sa respiration se calme. Dorian attendit que les battements de cœur qui animait la poitrine du garçon se calquent sur le sien, apaisé. Mais c'est Malfoy qui brisa l'étreinte. 

Il ne repoussa pas les bras qui l'entouraient, mais il leva son visage rougit et larmoyant vers son ami.

\- Tu es injuste Dorian.

\- Bien sûr je suis injuste, je suis en colère ! » dit-il en caressant les cheveux du garçon. Il posa un baiser sur son front. 

Malfoy reposa sa tête contre lui et Dorian continua :  
« Comment je peux te faire confiance après ça ? Je ne peux pas avoir peur pour toi sans arrêt Scorpius. Tu ne sais pas te protéger et tu ne me laisse pas le faire. Je pourrais te jeter du haut des remparts, ce serait moins dangereux que de te laisser seul avec toi-même !

\- Mais maintenant je te parlerai », murmura Scorpius, la voix étouffée. Il renifla et continua : « La prochaine fois, je te dirai tout.

\- La prochaine fois… » 

Dorian hésita et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Malfoy. 

« Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ce qui s'est déjà passé ?

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, dit la voix étouffée.

\- … Je ne parle pas de James Potter.

Il sentit Scorpius se contracter entre ses bras, raide, perdant toute douceur. Il avait cessé de pleurer, et sa respiration était silencieuse, presque éteinte.  
Il releva la tête et le regard qui plongea dans celui de Dorian était sombre.  
\- Tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, dit-il d'une voix monocorde, son visage inexpressif.

\- Non. J'ai dû interpréter. Je veux… j'ai besoin que tu me racontes. »

Scorpius le repoussa, les deux mains plaquées sur son torse. Il essuya les larmes, ses yeux et ses joues humides avec les hanches de son pull, en reniflant. Il se tourna vers le vide, montant sur les créneaux, son regard fixait l'horizon noir. 

La gorge le serrait. Il avait encore plus froid maintenant qu'il avait pleuré. 

Dorian se plaça à ses côtés, adossé à la pierre. Il regardait Scorpius. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, mais le reste de son visage était maintenant austère, et un pli cruel se dessinait au coin de sa bouche. La colère donnait une lueur douce dans ses yeux. Nott voyait sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser avec un peu plus de force et il savait que Scorpius rassemblait les souvenirs de ce jour et de fait, il se livrait à une lutte intérieure alors qu'il s'obligeait à se remémorer, et à affronter sa propre répulsion et la peur du souvenir. 

Cette nuit était si calme, si différente de la souffrance qui animait son corps, qui se propageait comme une poison dans ses veines. Dorian détourna ses yeux de lui, portant lui aussi le regard par-delà les remparts. Il distinguait la forêt interdite, tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le son de créatures de nuit qui s'y terraient, monstres de légende, terrifiants, à quelques pas des portes de Poudlard. Et combien d'autres monstres à visage d'homme se cachaient à l'intérieur même de ses murs.

C'est la voix de Scorpius le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Je ne peux pas te raconter », dit-il alors qu'une unique larme glissait sur sa joue blanche.  
Il se tourna vers lui.  
« Mais je peux te montrer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian a besoin de savoir ce que lui cache Scorpius, il demande une sorte d'acte de foi, et il en a assez d'imaginer les choses. Scorpius va donc devoir lui révéler ce qui s'est passé au château moldu. Et c'est important pour la suite…  
> Albus prend les devants. ENFIN ! Dans le prochain chapitre, et les suivants, Scorpius et lui sont au cœur de la scène.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	17. Un acte de foi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius et Albus se retrouvent...;

Le dortoir était empli de ronflements, et de respirations. Albus fixait les rideaux verts du baldaquin, retenu ouvert d'un côté. De là il pouvait apercevoir le lit de Scorpius. Il était encore vide. Il était revenu depuis plus d'une heure déjà, alors que la fête des serpentard avait pris fin et que quelques élèves soûls avaient sombrés dans l'inconscience, dans la salle commune ou même dans les escaliers, incapables de rejoindre leur lit. Il en avait compté quatre. Albus les avait enjambés pour rejoindre le dortoir, après être passé chez les Serdaigles.  
  
Quand il avait quitté James, l'abandonnant dans le dortoir après l'avoir frappé à la nuque, Albus avait croisé Finnigan dans la salle commune. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas regardé, mal à l'aise et il était directement monté voir son frère. Albus en fut soulagé, car il n'était pas sûr que son frère se soit déjà remis du coup mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul. Il restait son frère. A la sortie de la tour, il ne put se résigner à retourner directement au cachot des serpentards. La tour des Serdaigles était plus près. Il avait une chose à régler avant de retourner dans sa maison.  
  
Il escalada les étages et arriva devant la porte où l'aigle bleue lui posa une question à propos de la guerre des gobelins à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre. Il attendit qu'un élève de la maison bleue arrive pour rentrer dans la tour et lui demanda s'il pouvait trouver Kate Davies pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre à l'entrée. Le garçon s'exécuta.  
  
Albus se sentait étrangement calme. Son estomac lui faisait mal, et son esprit était flou. Il avait trop appris, trop compris en peu de temps. Mais bizarrement maintenant, tout lui paraissait clair, comme si un brouillard épais s'était levé et qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir le chemin qu'il avait vainement essayer de garder sous ses pas sans y parvenir.  
  
L'arrivée de Katie le sortit de ses pensées et il lui sourit. Elle fut surprise et leva un sourcil. Les mains sur les hanches et demanda :  
« Tiens ? Surprise. Tu viens t'excuser de m'avoir dit de m'occuper de mes affaires quand il s'agit de ton équipe quidditch et de m'avoir fait une scène devant toute la salle commune des serpentards ? »  
  
Albus secoua la tête, souriant de plus belle. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'adossa à la rampe d'escalier.  
« - Non je continue à penser que tu dois t'occuper de ce qui te regarde.  
  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais la colère s'estompa rapidement.  
\- Si tu ne viens pas pour qu'on se réconcilie, pourquoi tu es venu ?  
  
\- Pour ne pas me réconcilier », dit-il avec douceur. Il vit la lueur d'appréhension passer dans ses yeux et il lui prit la main. « Kate… toi et moi ça ne marche pas. »  
  
Elle retira sa main de la sienne, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine et tu n'as même pas essayé !  
  
\- Justement. » Il parlait toujours avec douceur, sa voix presque suppliante. Il passait la main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'essaie pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant.  
  
\- Faire semblant ! répéta-t-elle.  
  
\- Oui, faire semblant, insista-t-il, je n'arrive pas à faire comme toi.  
  
\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle, sa voix sifflante.  
  
\- Allons Kate, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu essaies de faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas. Tu essaies de faire de moi quelqu'un de plus fort que je ne le suis, avec plus assurance que je n'en ai. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les démonstrations publiques, dans les déclarations, dans les mises en valeur. Tu aimerais que je devienne un genre de leader qui manie les foules et qui t'exhibe à son bras, toi la femme belle et forte, Capitaine rivale. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de type, je ne suis pas … » Il se mordilla la lèvre et poursuivit : « Je ne suis pas James. Je suis un calculateur, un introverti, je préfère agir dans l'ombre et j'ai ma part de noirceur que j'apprécie et je n'ai pas envie de briller à tout moment. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut.  
  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle, les larmes brillés dans ses yeux mais ne glissaient pas sur ses joues. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de devenir le capitaine de Quidditch adulé de tous. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Potter que j'ai voulu faire de toi un héros !  
  
Albus inspira, et sa voix s'adoucit :  
« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé mais c'est ce que tu voudrais. Je te quitte avant que tu me haïsses parce que je n'arrive pas à le devenir.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle porta une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Il attendit un instant, ne sachant comment agir devant ses pleurs.  
\- Si c'est une question de fierté Kate, dit-il, tu peux dire que c'est toi qui as voulu arrêter.  
  
\- Tais-toi, gémit-elle. Et elle pleurait vraiment.  
  
\- Kate… murmura-t-il en tendant les mains. Et elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Quand elle rentra dans la tour, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle était à nouveau ravissante, sans défaut, glaciale. Et Albus sût qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour tous deux. Kate avait d'un homme fort à ses côtés, d'un homme qui savait briller avec le même talent. Et Albus… Albus avait besoin de Scorpius.

Et c'est pourquoi il attendait son retour, dans le dortoir des serpentards, incapable de fermer les yeux et d'attendre le lendemain. Il aperçut une baguette et l'étincelle « lumos ». Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et fit mine de dormir, gardant discrètement un œil ouvert. Scorpius était entré suivi de Dorian qui tendant la baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Albus vit Scorpius prendre le flacon vide d'une potion pour soigner son mal de tête sur sa table de chevet.  
  
« Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il à Dorian, la voix tremblante.  
  
Nott acquiesça en silence et Scorpius pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, tira et un filament, fluide et bleu, sortit de sa tête, attiré par la baguette. Il tapota le goulot du flacon et le filament tomba dans le flacon. Il le referma, les mains tremblantes.  
\- Je crois qu'il y a une pensine dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard, dit Nott en prenant la fiole que lui tendait le garçon. Je demanderai à McGonagall pour l'utiliser.  
  
\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Rends-moi juste la fiole et le souvenir quand tu auras fini.  
  
Dorian s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort, les lèvres appliquées sur son front et ses cheveux. Il le relâcha en murmurant « Dors » avec douceur et Scorpius acquiesça avec un sourire las, en s'allongeant sur le lit. Nott quitta la pièce emportant la seule source de lumière.  
  
L'obscurité reprit sa place. Albus entendit Scorpius défaire les rideaux du baldaquin dans le noir, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.  
  
Il chercha à l'aveugle la baguette qui se trouvait sur son lit et murmura « lumos », éclairant à nouveau la pièce. Il entendit un faible soupir de protestation d'un des occupants du dortoir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il réduit l'intensité de la lumière et se leva du lit, s'approchant.  
  
Il écarta les rideaux, découvrant Scorpius, allongé sur le côté, surpris de le voir.  
\- Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta le garçon en se redressant.  
  
Potter porta un doigt à ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il grimpa sur le lit, fermant les rideaux derrière lui, avant d'exécuter un sort d'emprisonnement. Les rideaux se raidirent et se refermèrent comme des portes. Un sort d'étouffement et ils étaient maintenant coupé du monde, aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper. Albus se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Malfoy s'était redressé et le regardait, perplexe. Il portait encore son t-shirt et son pantalon noir, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer pour dormir. Il attendit que Potter parle mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant le fixer.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il, amer, résigné à une nouvelle confrontation à propos de James, persuadé que Potter allait lui donner le coup de grâce. Son regard plein de déception en avait dit bien assez lorsqu'il les avait découverts dans le dortoir. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, attendant qu'il parle.  
  
\- Je… » Albus déglutit péniblement, fiévreux.  
  
Scorpius détourna les yeux.  
\- Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ? commença Malfoy, sentant son cœur se comprimait et sa voix se brisait.  
  
\- Non !  
  
Surpris par la dureté de la syllabe, Malfoy le fixa sans comprendre. Albus le regardait, intensément, et il ne sût reconnaître la lueur sombre qui brillaient dans son regard. Il ne bougeait, percé par ce regard, haletant. Doucement, les yeux du garçon quittèrent son regard et glissèrent sur ses lèvres et Scorpius cessa de respirer quand Albus se pencha sur lui, plaçant une main à côté de sa tête pour soutenir son poids. Il ne bougeait pas, tétanisé. Doucement, Potter approcha, laissant tout le temps au garçon pour le repousser s'il le désirer. Mais ne trouvant aucune résistance, il captura ses lèvres. Tout son corps tressaillit au contact de sa bouche, douce et fraiche contre la sienne, tremblante dans le baiser. Raidi l'instant d'avant, le corps de Scorpius se relâcha sous son étreinte et il sentit le garçon lui rendre son baiser et des doigts plongés dans ses cheveux. Intensifiant le baiser, il entrouvrit les lèvres et Scorpius fit de même. Leur langue s'entrelacèrent amoureusement et sans plus ne retenu, il allongea son corps sur celui de Scorpius, se soutenant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser. Le garçon gémit dans le baiser, et le corps d'Albus trembla de plaisir. Quittant ses lèvres, à bout de souffle, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius. Le garçon avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par la baiser, ses yeux bleus étaient sombres et fièvres. Il est tellement beau, si parfait. Le souffle coupé, Albus eut envie de lui murmurer tant de choses, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il emprisonna la joue de Scorpius dans sa main, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrassa à nouveau. Il brisa à nouveau le baiser, tremblant.  
  
« Si tu ne veux pas de moi », soupira-t-il posant son front sur celui du garçon, son souffle caressant, « dis le moi maintenant, et je sortirai de ta vie. Mais si tu veux que je reste… »  
  
Scorpius secoua frénétiquement la tête, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, glissaient jusque dans ses cheveux.  
\- Restes » murmura-t-il, accrochant ses doigts dans le t-shirt du garçon, et le ramenant sur lui. « Je t'en prie restes ».  
  
Albus acquiesça et l'embrassa plus fiévreusement encore. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait ainsi, en tant qu'amant, lui montrant à quel point il le désirait, sans innocence. Les jeunes d'enfants étaient terminés. Sa bouche glissa sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et sa gorge et il sentit Scorpius frémir au contact de sa bouche qui embrassait et mordait la chair à la jointure de son épaule. Un doux gémissement plaintif passa les lèvres du garçon, alors qu'Albus passa la langue sur la peau qu'il venait de mordiller et instinctivement, Scorpius écarta les jambes, rejetant la tête en arrière. Albus sentit son sexe se gonfler contre le ventre de Malfoy, lui-même excitait, son pantalon devenant trop étroit. Tremblant, hésitant, Albus se redressa et posa la main sur le bouton et la fermeture du pantalon, il attendit l'accord du garçon qui acquiesça, haletant. Potter ouvrit le pantalon du garçon et le tira par la bande de la ceinture, laissant le sous-vêtement mais retirant le pantalon, passant les hanches et les jambes blanches. Un instant, Albus prit peur, fébrile devant la peau découverte, innocent et incertain. Scorpius se redressa vers lui et entoura son cou de ses bras minces, l'embrassant à son tour, le corps collé contre le sien. Albus le sentit glisser ses doigts dans la bande élastique de son pantalon, le repousser au bas de ses hanches, puis des doigts enserrèrent son membre. Une chaleur l'enveloppa en vague, et Albus se contracta, laissant échapper un râle dans le baiser. Fiévreux, il repoussa Scorpius et le rallongea sur le matelas. Il se plaqua contre son corps chaud, le tissu du sous-vêtement séparait leur peau, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en soucier. Albus se campa entre les jambes du garçon et les genoux de Scorpius qui caressant les côtés de son corps. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de garçon pour se maintenir et il se positionna contre son entrejambe, raideur contre raideur, puis il colla son front contre le sien et commença à remuer les hanches. A la première poussée, Scorpius poussa un hoquet de plaisir. Il entoura le cou d'Albus de ses bras minces tandis qu'Albus intensifiait le rythme et le frottement de leurs deux corps. Bientôt Potter ne put supporter la barrière des vêtements et il glissa une main entre leur deux corps et descendit le sous-vêtement sur les cuisses du garçon, craquant l'élastique dans son mouvement maladroit et saccadé. Peau contre peau, engourdi par le plaisir, Albus laissa un râle de plaisir passa ses lèvres alors que Scorpius, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller, laisser échapper des gémissements étranglés à travers ses dents serrés, les cheveux collaient à son front et il écartait d'avantage les jambes alors que l'humidité de leur excitation rendait le glissement plus facile, plus délicieux. Le plaisir monta encore et les bras d'Albus cédèrent sous le plaisir. Il écrasa Scorpius de son corps, et se soutenant sur un coude, il plaça un bras sous la jambe de Scorpius, le forçant à relever le genou pour augmenter la friction et reprit un rythme effréné contre son corps. La respiration de Scorpius se fit irrégulière, entrecoupée de cris de plaisir.  
Le rythme devint extatique alors que leur plaisir atteignait son apogée. Albus crut qu'il allait s'évanouir alors que ses coups de hanches devenaient violents et incontrôlés. Il entendit les cris de Scorpius devenir de plus en plus forts tandis qu'il atteignait son point de rupture. Albus sentit le corps du garçon se raidir brusquement, des ongles s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, et des jambes fines enserrer ses hanches. Le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres du garçon déclencha son propre orgasme et après quelques poussées, il chercha les lèvres de Scorpius pour étouffait son cri passionné alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux corps.

Quelqu'un le secouait, la voix de Scorpius l'appelait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé, allongé sur le corps de Scorpius, le visage enfoui dans son cou, les jambes du garçon enserraient ses hanches. Le garçon remuait sous lui.  
« Tu m'écrases, murmura Scorpius, et le sourire s'entendait dans sa voix.  
  
\- Oh », grommela Albus en se repoussant de ses deux bras pour glisser sur le côté, posant son corps sur le matelas. Il garda un bras autour du torse de Scorpius et referma les yeux. Il aurait voulu dormir pendant un siècle. Il se sentait apaisé, aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit.  
  
Mais on le secouait encore.  
« Albus, ne te rendors pas. Tu dois retourner dans ton lit. »  
  
Potter ouvrit les yeux, perplexe.  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre la demande du garçon.  
  
Scorpius haussa une épaule et le regardait, allongé sur le côté lui aussi, les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres rougis et entrouvertes. Une allure scandaleuse, et Albus eut à nouveau envie de lui.  
« Si on te trouve dans mon lit, expliqua Scorpius, comme s'il énonçait une évidence, il y aura des rumeurs.  
  
\- Et alors ? insista Albus. Et Scorpius fronça les sourcils et il cligna des yeux. Potter sentit son cœur se serra, le sommeil s'évanouit totalement, alors qu'il se redressait, fixant le garçon. « Ce n'était pas un coup comme ça, Scorpius. Je veux être avec toi. »

Malfoy se releva à son tour et cilla des yeux, fixant Albus, presque abasourdi.  
\- Avec moi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix atone.  
  
\- Oui avec toi ! » insista Albus, stupéfait devant l'expression surprise du garçon. « Dans le genre, te tenir la main, t'embrasser dans les couloirs et t'écrire pendant les vacances. Un couple quoi ! » Il leva presque les mains au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation. Sa voix se radoucit : « Mais tu croyais que c'était quoi ? »  
  
Scorpius resta alerte un instant. Il gratta le drap d'un ongle, nerveux.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Le meilleur moment d'une journée profondément merdique », finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Et j'avais envie de toi.

Albus sourit à cela, mais se reprit. Il se posta devant Scorpius, à genoux sur le matelas et prit la main de Scorpius. Le garçon se raidit à se contact et Albus attendit qu'il l'accepte et se détende avant de poursuivre.  
\- On va parler maintenant d'accord. » Il attendit que Scorpius acquiesce et il poursuivit : « Je veux être avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais caché. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je te demande de me laisser une place dans ta vie. Moi, je suis clair avec moi-même, je te veux. Je veux juste savoir si toi tu es prêt pour nous. »  
  
Il vit Scorpius prendre une inspiration, profonde mais pénible, presque paniqué et il tenta de retirer sa main de celle d'Albus mais il ne le laissa pas faire.  
\- Non tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois, dit-Albus. Il hésita, baissa les yeux puis releva la tête avant de dire : « Il n'y a plus personne entre nous n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Scorpius fit non de la tête, gardant son regard plongé dans celui d'Albus. Le garçon sourit.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ? Si tu veux être moi, tu as juste à me le dire…  
  
\- Bien sûr que je veux être toi! » dit Scorpius, presque désespéré. Il tremblait maintenant. « Mais hier encore il y avait James…  
  
\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec James ! s'indigna Albus, serrant la main de Scorpius, jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
  
\- Je sais ! » cria Scorpius, soulagé qu'un sort étouffe leurs paroles au reste du monde. « Crois-moi je le sais, personne ne le sait aussi bien que moi ! » Il hésita, se demanda quelle barrière l'entravait aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait perdre pied. « ça va tellement vite… » murmura-t-il.  
  
\- Kate et moi nous avons rompu hier.  
  
\- Pardon ?

  
\- J'ai rompu avec Kate hier soir, juste après avoir quitté la tour des Gryffondors. » Il sourit devant la surprise perplexe de Scorpius. « Je te l'ai dit je suis au clair avec moi-même. C'est toi que je te veux. »  
  
_Ah ? Alors c'est si simple ?_ se dit Scorpius, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tout était sans doute une question de courage, un courage qui lui avait terriblement manqué tout au long de sa vie. Il observait le garçon devant lui, à genou sur le matelas, sa main serrait la sienne, le cœur ouvert et les mots s'échappaient si facilement de ses lèvres. A nouveau Malfoy l'enviait tout autant qu'il le désirait. Oui il le désirait, son regard lui avait manqué, il avait souffert le martyre en son absence, percé à vif, réduit à affronter les jours comme un mort animé par la seule douleur de l'absence. Et maintenant ce garçon le suppliait de lui ouvrir son cœur et lui n'avait pas le courage d'accepter ? _Plus que tout autre, j'ai un talent pour cracher au visage du bonheur…_ se dit-il, troublé par les yeux verts qui le regardait toujours avec douceur. Il secoua la tête. C'était maintenant qu'il devait faire un acte de foi.  
  
\- Ok, murmura-t-il.  
  
\- Ok ? répété Albus, et son sourire aurait pu illuminer le monde. Scorpius en resta gêné.  
  
\- Oui, soupira-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Un étrange enthousiasme gonflait sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Albus. Et le garçon lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, avec tant de douceur que Scorpius en aurait pleuré. Il entoura encore son cou de ses bras, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il embrassait et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur se gonflait et se contractait dans sa poitrine, propageant des frissons presque douloureux dans tout son corps. Il adorait son odeur, sa douceur mêlée à une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, mais que Scorpius ressentait dans les bras qui serraient si forts son corps contre le sien.  
  
\- Tu peux me laisser dormir ici maintenant ? dit Albus en brisant le baiser et en se rallongeant, attirant Scorpius avec lui.  
  
Et le garçon acquiesça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	18. De Chair et de Porcelaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longtemps, longtemps longtemps, hésité à écrire ce chapitre qui me se formait dans la tête.Pourquoi?Vous le comprendrez en le lisant, il est sombre et j'ai été assez loin. Mais au fond c'est ce que j'avais en tête pour Scorpius dès le début même si, au fur et à mesure, je ne voulais plus écrire ce qui s'était passé. Ecrire les choses plutôt que simplement les imaginer c'est quand même un exercice périlleux et glauque… glauque glauque glauque,… et sordide et sinistre.  
> Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!  
> Musique: Fantasia, BO de Kuroshitsuji Book of Murder et Miette, BO de la Cité des Enfants Perdus

Harry posa ses lunettes à côté de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la petite table ronde et se renfonça dans le canapé du salon. Il frottait ses yeux, fatigués d'avoir parcouru plus d'une vingtaine de rapports, tous devant être signés de sa main. A la fin de l'année, quand les dossiers se bouclaient, le chef du département des Aurors devenait un esclave administratif, son poignet le faisait souffrir non pas de trop utiliser sa baguette, mais sa plume pour parapher maint et maint rames de papier et rouleaux de parchemin. Ses doigts couvraient encore ses yeux quand il entendit le pas de Ginny. Sortant de la cuisine, elle lui avait sans doute préparé une tasse de thé alors qu'elle s'était servie sa tisane de 16h. Les habitudes sont rassurantes. Un parfum de vanille lui parvint et il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Sa femme se tenait devant lui, deux tasses à la main et un journal sous le bras. Il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire et la posa sur la table avant de l'enjoindre à s'asseoir avec lui.  
\- Tu as lu cela ? dit Ginny en tendant un exemplaire du Sorcière Hebdo à son mari, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé.  
  
Harry prit le journal, et observa la première page. A la Une, une photo de mauvaise qualité montrait deux garçons cachés parmi les alcôves de Poudlard. Il reconnut son fils sur l'image. Albus souriait au jeune Malfoy dont le dos reposé contre le mur, avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser.  
  
Le titre de la Une était évocateur : Jeunesse décadente derrière les murs de Poudlard.  
« Il aurait pu choisir un titre plus graveleux encore, grinça Harry en lâchant le journal sur ses genoux, comme si le toucher lui salissait les doigts.  
\- Tu sembles plus énervé que surpris ?  
  
Harry se tourna vers sa femme, un sourcil levé.  
\- C'est le cas. Le « Sorcière Hebdo" est saloperie. Il l'était déjà lorsque Rita Skeeter écrivait sa chronique. Maintenant qu'elle dirige le journal c'est encore pire.  
  
\- Certes, dit Virginia en tapotant le journal de l'ongle, tout en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé. Et concernant le sujet de l'article ?  
\- Le sujet ?  
  
\- Notre fils et Scorpius Malfoy ?  
  
\- Ginny, on s'en doutait.  
  
Elle soupira.  
\- Oui, la façon qu'il a eu de le rattraper au match était impressionnante, c'était une véritable preuve de confiance, d'un côté comme de l'autre. De là à les imaginer s'embrassant dans un couloir désert, il y'a une marge !  
  
\- Et cela te gène donc ?  
  
\- Qu'Albus aime un garçon ? Au rythme des relations amoureuses de Lily et James je suis sûre d'avoir plus de petits-enfants que je n'en souhaiterais. Mais les Malfoy Harry ! » Potter expira, les doigts sur ses tempes et elle poursuivit. « Pendant une année entière j'ai cru que je devenais folle, j'ai écrit des menaces avec du sang sur les murs de Poudlard! Tu t'imagines qu'en transe j'ai égorgé des poules pour écrire avec leur sang… Je me réveillais couverte de plumes, les mains rouges et visqueuses. Et si j'avais tué quelqu'un Harry ! » Sa voix s'abaissa. « Sans compter le nombre de fois où Lucius Malfoy a voulu vous tuer toi, Ron et Hermione. Et Drago… » Un grimace déforma son visage. « Quel sale petit con… ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça à cela. Drago Malfoy et lui gardait une distance respectable l'un de l'autre depuis de nombreuses années et éviter toute rencontre. La haine qui les avait animés durant leurs années d'étude avait disparu, mais Harry n'avait jamais souhaité un rapprochement. Trop de rancunes et de mauvais souvenirs les séparaient de sorte que le gouffre entre eux semblait trop grand et trop profond pour que l'un d'eux ait l'envie de le franchir. Une aimable distance, oui, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait avec les Malfoy. Et cette distance, leurs fils semblaient déterminer à la réduire allègrement.  
  
« Il t'avait écrit pour t'en parler?  
  
La voix de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées.  
\- Albus? s'enquit-il. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fallu ? Et puis regarde la mauvaise qualité de la photo, peu de luminosité. Il est clair que le cliché a été pris dans un endroit peu éclairé. Il n'y a personne, et tous deux semblent ignorer qu'ils sont pris en photo. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vivent leur relation au grand jour. » Il poussa ses dossiers et attrapa sa plume. « Ce qui justifie que j'écrive dès maintenant au « Sorcière Hebdo » pour leur rappeler que ces enfants sont mineurs et qu'aucune photo ne saurait être publié sur eux sans mon accord et celui du responsable légal de Scorpius.  
  
\- Tu évites le problème, souffla Ginny.  
  
Harry fit courir sa plume sur le parchemin.  
\- Il n'y a aucun problème.

* * *

 

Ils marchaient dans le couloir au milieu des autres élèves en direction de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande porte, Albus soupira et prit la main de Scorpius.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Scorpius, paniqué, en essayant de retirer sa main.  
  
\- Au point où on en est, inutile de faire semblant. » grinça-il en resserrant les doigts autour de ceux de Scorpius. Cherchant son courage, il entraina Malfoy dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Ils avaient gardé le secret pendant presque trois semaines. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. A part Rose, et Dorian évidemment. C'est d'ailleurs la jeune Weasley qui leur avait discrètement fait parvenir l'exemplaire du Sorcière Hebdo où était publié l'article les concernant en cours de Sortilège.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, au côté de Rose, conscient que beaucoup de regards restaient sur eux. Mais toute l'attention de la salle ne les concernait pas. Un groupe de Gryffondors, une dizaine de personnes, était en furieuse discussion. Au lieu d'eux se trouvait Dorian, impassible. Il concentrait sur lui les regards courroucés.  
  
\- Tu ne peux pas quitter l'équipe comme ça !  
  
Scorpius ne sut qui avait prononcé ces paroles mais elles furent suivies de bien d'autres sur le même ton. Alors c'était ainsi, Dorian voulait quitter l'équipe des Gryffondors. Pendant plus de deux semaines, il avait fait un effort considérable, participant à chaque entrainement sans broncher et sans querelle. Chose difficile, puisque sa seule pensée était d'envoyer un maximum de cognards dans la tête de James. Jusqu'à un clash deux jours auparavant. Une simple remarque sur son jeu par son capitaine et Dorian en était venu au main. Ross Finnigan l'avait empêché de cogner James, mais le point de rupture était atteint.  
  
« Mais enfin James tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça!  
  
Ross, assis non loin à la table des Gryffondors, leva un instant le regard vers James Potter mais celui-ci feint d'ignorer la conversation.  
Les grondements se firent plus insistant. Beaucoup enjoignaient Nott de s'expliquer sur sa décision.  
  
Dorian passa nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux, relevant la mèche qui couvrait sa cicatrice.  
« Incompatibilité avec mon capitaine » déclara-t-il une voix atone.

Scorpius aurait voulu disparaitre dans sa tasse de café et s'y noyer.  
Un bruissement d'ailes et le courrier arriva, ce qui dispersa un peu l'attroupement des élèves qui coururent prendre les colis, et enveloppes tombant du ciel.  
Beaucoup reçurent le journal et les regards se tournèrent vers Albus et Scorpius. Un hibou apporta une lettre à Albus, qui fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'oiseau des Potter.  
  
Il ouvrit le parchemin, anxieux, la main presque tremblante.  
« Mon père a vu le journal, dit-il doucement et Scorpius retint sa respiration. Il resserra nerveusement ses doigts autour de sa tasse à café.  
  
\- Qu'en dit-il? s'enquit-t-il.  
  
Les yeux d'Albus parcoururent rapidement les lignes, et la lecture le calma.  
\- Il dit qu'il a écrit une demande de rétractation au Sorcière Hebdo sous peine de poursuite et qu'il a fait appel au service de protections des mineurs pour arrêter les publications. Et il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire plus car notre nom fait vendre.  
  
\- Efficace… Quoi d'autre?  
  
\- Que ma mère l'a réquisitionné pour décorer la maison pour Noël.  
  
\- C'est tout?  
  
Albus continua à lire et soupira:  
« Apparemment. » Il cligna soudain des yeux comme s'il s'était trompé dans sa lecture et se tourna vers Scorpius. « Il demande si tu veux venir quelque jours pendant les vacances de Noël. »  
  
La surprise puis un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, dans le brouhaha étouffé des élèves et les bruits de couverts.  
\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je vienne, demanda soudain Scorpuis, faisant glisser le rebord de sa tasse à café sur sa lèvre inférieure après en avoir pris une gorgée. « C'est plutôt cela la question. Ce n'est pas à ton père ne nous forcer la main.  
  
\- Il ne fait que demander, dit-Albus en fronçant les yeux.  
  
\- Je sais. » Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit, la voix basse. « Ça me rend nerveux. Je m'en prends à lui parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
  
Albus plia la lettre et la mit dans son sac.  
\- La réponse est oui, j'aimerais que tu viennes. » Il hésita et ajouta : « Je suis conscient que c'est compliqué. »  
  
\- Parce que je suis un Malfoy…  
  
\- Oui pour cela aussi… murmura Albus.

Scorpius soupira. Evidemment, Albus n'avait pas pensé à son nom et au passé de leur famille en premier. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est que James aussi serait là.  
  
Il n'avait pas adressé à la parole à son frère depuis le jour où il l'avait frappé. Tous deux gardaient leur distance et cela attristait le jeune garçon, mais il était trop en colère contre son frère. Malfoy se disait qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'Albus « digère » ce qui s'est passé. Il y pensait souvent, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Le moment le plus évident était quand ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient. Albus prenait grand soin de ne jamais forcer Scorpius et observait ses moindres réactions, effrayé de lui déplaire ou de le mettre mal à l'aise en lui faisait faire ce qu'il ne désirait pas. De sorte que Malfoy le rassurait constamment, n'hésitant pas à le formuler textuellement « J'aime tes mains sur moi », « Oui touches moi », « embrasses moi ». Mais c'est difficile d'expliquer à une personne qu'on a envie de la dévorer ou qu'elle vous dévore.  
  
Derrière toute cette délicatesse il y avait l'ombre de James et le fait qu'Albus détestait ça. Il détestait que le corps de Scorpius garde le souvenir des caresses de James. Et Malfoy le savait.

Un instant Scorpius l'observa, dessinant des yeux le contour de son profil, glissant le regard sur son front et s'attarda sur ses yeux d'un vert brillant et plein, d'une couleur vibrante assombries par de longs cils qui s'animaient à chaque battement de paupière, trop lents alors qu'Albus se perdait dans ses pensées. Sa bouche était légèrement pincée, par l'amertume et la colère sans doute, et ses lèvres palissaient, perdant leur rose. Il serrait souvent les lèvres maintenant, et Malfoy n'aimait pas cela, car il savait qu'Albus pensait à James. Il se penchait doucement sur le garçon et une senteur lui parvint. L'odeur de sablé à la cannelle qui s'attardait sur son souffle alors qu'il entrouvrait enfin les lèvres pour soupirer et Scorpius eut envie d'en goûter la saveur. D'où venait cette flagrance de cannelle ? Du curd bien sûr, une confiture anglaise que Scorpius n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais Albus en prenait chaque matin, le pot était d'ailleurs ou vert à côté de son thé. Il se pencha un peu plus, attiré, et Albus leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il sembla sur le point de se pencher vers lui, pour un baiser, que Scorpius n'avait pas l'intention de lui refuser malgré la salle boudée et bruyante. Une folie du moment. Une main dans le dos interrompit son élan et le fit presque sursauter. Dorian se trouvait derrière lui. Ces yeux étaient cernés et son teint pâle, un signe de manque de sommeil évident. Il ressemblait un peu à son père à la peau cireuse, ce qui effraya Scorpius.

\- Tu as deux minutes? demanda Dorian, sa voix profonde, presque sombre.

\- Les cours vont commencer…

\- ça prendra vraiment deux minutes, il faut que je te parle.

On se rejoint en cours, dit Scorpius à Albus en se dégageant du banc et suivit Dorian vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

* * *

 

**Classe d'arithmancie...**

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez 5 mn de retard. Veuillez passer devant la classe pour compléter cette formule d'arithmancie, en utilisant l'alphabet de Tripolie je vous prie, et vous passerez votre heure prochaine en retenue avec moi. Vous aviez un temps libre n'est-ce pas? Allons dépêchons dépêchons ! »

Scorpius avait pourtant passé la porte sans bruit, ravi que malgré sa lourdeur, la porte de bois n'avait pas grincé en tournant sur ses gonds. La moitié de la salle avait été franchie avec succès sur la pointe des pieds dans le dos du professeur qui écrivait au tableau avec sa baguette. Il avait rejoint son siège et avait commencé à déballer ses affaires quand la voix de baryton du professeur l'avait appelé devant la classe. Albus lui lança un regard navré et il abandonna son sac ouvert sur le bureau pour compléter l'équation de numérologie que le professeur bedonnant et mal rasé avait commencé à écrire. Heureusement qu'il était doué dans la manipulation des nombres car le Professeur Baxter n'était pas tendre avec les élèves qu'il interrogeait.

Alors qu'il aboutissait à la fin de l'équation, le professeur de posta derrière lui.

\- Parfait monsieur Malfoy, parfait, vous avez un don avec les chiffres. Je suppose que votre devoir de retenue ne vous posera aucun problème à savoir « quel est l'interprétation de la numérologie par Septimus Tripoli et de Pythagore dans le nombre d'expression, le nombre intime et le nombre de réalisation »

\- Mais c'est impossible à faire en une heure! grinça Scorpius en baissant sa baguette.

\- Je le pense en effet. Vous me rendrez donc le devoir complet pour le prochain cours. A votre place monsieur Malfoy.

Scorpius serra les dents, retint toutes remarques acides qu'il menaçait de déverser sur le professeur, et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa place.

\- Crétin, souffla-t-il fixant des yeux furieux sur le professeur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as retenu autant? demanda Albus en plaçant le livre au milieu du bureau.

\- J'essaie de convaincre Dorian de ne pas lâcher l'équipe » chuchota Scorpius en sortant ses affaires. « Il a ça dans le sang, il pourrait même passer professionnel s'il voulait. Dès l'année prochaine tu pourras prendre la place de capitaine de Gryffondor mais pour cela il doit rester dans l'équipe.

Albus avait admiré l'attitude contenu de Dorian envers James. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu agir avec la même indifférence, Nott avait une réel maitrise de lui-même. C'est pourquoi le coup d'éclat sur le terrain deux jours auparavant l'avait surpris.

\- Il a tenu pendant plus de deux semaines, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer?

Du coup de l'œil, il vit Scorpius tressaillir puis déglutir presque péniblement.

\- C'est compliqué. » Sa voix était hésitante, ses yeux évitaient de croiser le regard d'Albus. « Je pense qu'il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas dû lui montrer. ça envenime les choses.»

* * *

 

**10 mn plus tôt…**

_Assis sur un banc de pierre parmi les alcôves, Dorian lui tendit la fiole et Scorpius cessa un instant de respirer. Il hésita à la toucher, quelque chose l'écœurait, son contenu sans doute. Il l'a pris et la mit rapidement dans son sac._

_\- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
Dorian inspira profondément et acquiesça.  
\- J'ai craqué sur le terrain de Quidditch le jour où je l'ai regardé oui. ça m'a mis encore plus en colère contre James. Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. Alors quand il m'a demandé de recentrer ma position sur le terrain, ce qu'il avait légitimement le droit de demander, je me suis jeté sur lui… Simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir _ _l'autre_ _, j'ai voulu que James soit à terre. Si Ross ne m'avait pas plaqué au sol, je l'aurais bousillé._

_\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer cela._

_\- Non. Ne regrette pas, s'il te plait. Je voulais savoir mais je suis plus lâche que je le pensais, je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Je trouve que c'est terrible… terrible. Et tu aurais dû m'en parler, le jour même !_

* * *

 

**Retour dans la classe d'arithmancie**

\- Des choses sur James ?

Scorpius s'extirpa de ses souvenirs, surpris par le ton acerbe de cette demande. _James James James_ , Malfoy était fatigué d'entendre de ce nom et de savoir Albus y pensait.

\- Non. » Mais Albus le jaugeait avec insistance, tapinant nerveusement du pied. Il ne le croyait pas et Scorpius sentit la colère l'envahir. « S'il s'agissait de James je t'en aurais parlé. Je t'ai dit que je ne te cacherai plus rien concernant ton frère. »

Albus détourna le regard, secouant la tête. Il n'arrivait à se convaincre que Scorpius disait vrai, trop de choses le rendaient suspicieux. Un passé court et pourtant lourd de secrets désagréables. Et il savait que dans les secrets et le mensonge Malfoy excellait, même s'il le faisait avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

\- Et lui? demanda Albus, préférant changer de sujet plutôt que creuser celui qui le mettait en colère.

\- Quoi lui?

\- Dorian, que voulait-il te dire? C'est lui qui voulait te parler au départ.

Scorpius parut hésiter à nouveau, et Albus sentit .  
\- Il voulait me rendre quelque chose que je lui avais prêté.  
  
\- ça ne pouvait pas attendre.  
  
\- Non pas vraiment. Mais pour l'équipe, il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait.  
  
Changement de sujet bien sûr… pensa Albus.  
  
\- Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre ?  
  
\- Je lui ai demandé d'être égoïste. »  
  
Albus haussa un sourcil.  
« De vivre pour lui » expliqua Scorpius. « Je lui ai dit que mes erreurs deviennent plus atroces lorsqu'il les portes aussi. Que s'il orientait ses actions en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé, il donnait une autre importance, une autre tragédie. Cela rendait les choses encore plus graves et sordides. Et… je lui ai dit d'oublier ce qu'avait fait James, c'est mon fardeau et le sien ».

Albus étouffa un rire sombre et mauvais.

\- Ah. Il était d'accord avec ça?

\- Non pas du tout, mais cela l'a tout de même fait réfléchir. » Scorpius hésita et se mordilla la lèvres. « Et cela est valable pour toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Je sais. » Il attrapa la main d'Albus sous la table et la serra. « Donnes-toi du temps. C'est ce que je fais. »  
Albus lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, plein de douceur et il reporta ses yeux sur le cours.

Quand le cours se termina, Albus rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Tu es pressé ? demanda Scorpius, étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Potter avait rangé ses livres alors qu'il avait un temps libre pour cette heure.  
Albus haussa les épaules et Scorpius fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Cela fit sourire Potter qui se pencha sur le garçon pour l'embrasser, ignorant le regard des quelques élèves qui trainaient à sortir. Acceptant le baiser, Scorpius se retint de passer ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Un raclement de gorge du Professeur Baxter les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Je passerais à la fin de ta retenue, murmura Albus en mettant fin au baiser. Pour être sûr que tu sois à l'heure au prochain cours.  
\- Délicate attention, dit Scorpius, les joues rougies alors qu'il s'éloignait et passait devant la classe. Il adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Albus avant de s'asseoir au premier rang pour son heure de retenu.

Potter sourit, puis l'éclipsa, le cœur battant, honteux de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Albus accéléra le pas, déterminé. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais il ne regrettait pas son action. Il pourrait attendre que Scorpius lui parle mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cela était vrai, il n'y arrivait pas. Scorpius lui devait la vérité, il la méritait. Il lui avait laissé passer tellement de choses et pourtant il continuait à parler dans un langage crypté ou évasif. Il méritait plus, il méritait que Scorpius lui ouvre son cœur, l'arrache de sa poitrine et le lui présente sur une assiette en argent, merde! Il méritait cela!

C'est ce qu'il se disait encore en arrivant dans la salle de Charme où se trouvait une vieille pensive en pierre. Il serrait la fiole tellement fort que sa main en était moite. Quand Scorpius avait laissé son sac sur la table pour aller au tableau, Albus avait aperçu le tube en verre et avait reconnu la substance translucide qui glissait à l'intérieur. Il s'était rappelé que Scorpius l'avait donné à Dorian le jour où James et lui avaient été découverts. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il avait pris la fiole et l'avait placé dans sa robe de sorcier. Les remords l'avaient tout de suite assailli. Mais quand Scorpius avait été réticent à répondre à ses questions, la jalousie avait eu raison de sa culpabilité.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette fiole? Pourquoi me cacher que Dorian te l'a rendu et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu te parler? C'est à cause de James? Ou d'autres secrets encore? Pourquoi Dorian peut savoir et pas moi!_

Il traversa la salle de classe et s'approcha de la bassine en pierre sculptée. Il ouvrit la fiole et la versa la pensine. Le liquide translucide se mêla à l'eau argentée. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de pierre, il hésita. Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir « voir ». La vérité, il avait peur. Peur de voir James et Scorpius ensemble, de voir leurs caresses, leurs corps à corps, leurs baisers. Même si Malfoy n'avait pas désiré cela, il avait peur de découvrir crûment ce qu'ils avaient fait et comment ils l'avaient fait.  
Mais le besoin de savoir supplantait la peur. Il inspira et se résigna.  
« Pardon Scorpius » souffla-t-il et il plongea la tête dans la pensine.

* * *

 

Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Albus ne connaissait pas ce lieu.  
  
C'était grand bureau, le genre que l'on peut trouver dans un manoir ou dans un château. Des bibliothèques occupaient la plupart des murs, un bureau massif en bois de rose trônait au centre de la pièce sur un tapis persan mêlé de fils d'or. Le reste du mobilier consistait en deux fauteuils de velours rouges et une commode en châtaignier où étaient placés des figurines de bois et un coupe-papier turque. Un garçon était assis au bureau. Albus le reconnut. C'était Scorpius.  
Assis devant le bureau, le siège légèrement tourné vers la lumière, le garçon regardait par la fenêtre, une plume enduite d'encre à la main. C'était Scorpius, mais plus jeune, le visage plus rond, les joues pleines et rosées. Il observait le jardin à travers la porte fenêtre, rêveur. Un homme au costume gris était debout non loin, un livre dans les mains. Il lisait mais Scorpius n'écrivait rien. L'homme aux cheveux bruns gominés retira ses lunettes et épongea nerveusement son front, puis déglutit péniblement, le regard fiévreux porté sur Scorpius. Conscient que Malfoy s'intéressait plus à l'appel de la nature qu'à son cours, il tapa de sa baguette sur le bureau et demanda au garçon de se concentrer. Scorpius sursauta, avant de sourire, de ce sourire espiègle qui prépare un mauvais coup. L'homme, sans doute son professeur, lui demande ce qui l'amusait. Scorpius rit de sa nervosité et lui dit qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui et profiter de cette belle journée pour qu'il puisse faire de même.  
  
\- En plus vous semblait un peu souffrant. Vous êtes tout rouge.  
  
\- Ma matière vous amuse donc? Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un talent certain pour le sujet que vous ne devez pas travailler.  
  
Scorpius haussa des épaules.  
\- C'est vraiment une belle journée, il fait trop beau pour étudier. En plus, vous dites que nous sommes très avancés dans notre programme, faire une pause serait une bonne chose pour vous. Cela vous rendrait service.  
  
\- Et comment cela?  
  
\- Et bien, si ma famille se rend compte que j'en apprends plus dans les livres qu'avec vous, vous ne pourrez plus justifier votre salaire.  
  
\- Vous êtes un petit démon à la langue bien acérée.  
  
Il était visiblement tourmenté par quelque chose, il tremblait. Il s'approcha de Malfoy, se posta derrière sa chaise de bureau et se pencha au-dessus lui.  
« Savez-vous que votre père veut me congédier ? » Scorpius se raidit, visiblement importuné par la proximité du professeur. « Oui vous le savez…. Encore un mois et mon contrat se termine. Je lui ai dit qu'il vous restez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il pense que vous êtes prêt pour Poudlard.  
  
\- Je pense aussi que j'ai tout appris de vous. C'est ce que j'ai confirmé à mon père.  
  
Sa voix était dure. Il ne semble pas apprécier le jeune professeur.  
  
\- Vraiment » siffla l'homme. « Peut-être puis-je vous prouver le contraire ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
  
Scorpius lui lança un regard mépris, mêlé défi sans doute et le professeur continua en marchant nonchalamment derrière le siège du garçon :  
« La **Transfiguration** n'est en fait qu'une partie infime de la **Métamorphose**. Elle permet de transformer un objet en _autrechose_ , cela vous le savez bien. Il est facile de transformer un objet en un objet ou un être vivant en un objet. Nous l'avons d'ailleurs fait dans cette même pièce. Mais transformer un objet en un être vivant est un procédé délicat qui nécessite de vraies connaissances en biologie élémentaire. Ainsi cette lampe de bureau, par exemple, peut prendre un aspect des plus surprenants. » Un coup de baguette et en un instant, la lampe se transforma en une bête-insecte brune aux multiples pattes et au corps cerclé d'anneaux jaunâtres, une carapace luisante.  
  
\- _Mon Dieu,_ souffla Scorpius. Et Albus, spectateur, cria au même moment que lui.  
  
\- Ceci est un **Scrutigère Veloce** » informa le professeur, la voix tintée d'un lugubre enthousiasme « aussi appelé **mille-pattes-araignée** . Très agressif. »  
  
La bête ondula un instant et tourna ses deux grands yeux noirs et luisants mais sans vie vers le garçon. D'un coup, il anima ses nombreuses pattes qui cliquetaient sur le bois vernis du bureau. L'insecte se précipita vers Scorpius qui poussa un cri et sauta de son siège. Il se jeta sur le professeur, la bête sur ses pas et agrippant les épaules de l'homme, s'accrochant à ses bras pour se soulever de terre, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Le professeur se mit à rire sans joie, soutenant à peine le garçon alors que la bête s'arrêtait près de ses chaussures noires, levant la moitié de son corps vers l'enfant.

\- Et « veloce » veut dire « rapide » dit le professeur en tenant le garçon par les hanches. Il le pencha pour lui faire admirer la bestiole de plus d'un demi-mètre qui essayer d'attraper les chevilles que Scorpius tentait d'enrouler autour des jambes du professeur. Le garçon cria encore.  
  
\- Arrêtez ça!  
  
\- Je croyais que mon cours était ennuyeux, c'est ce que vous n'avez cessé de répéter à votre père non? souffla-t-il en serrant le garçon contre lui, le visage dans sa gorge, respirant sa peau.  
  
\- Arrêtez! cria Scorpius alors qu'il sentit une des pattes de la bête attraper son pied.  
  
Le bruit des pattes qui cliquetaient sur le parquet cessa. Haletant, Scorpius tourna doucement le regard vers le sol. L'insecte était redevenu une lampe de bureau à l'abat-jour jaune pâle. L'homme le serrait toujours contre lui, son cœur battait contre le sien, puissant contre sa poitrine. Scorpius savait que son cœur tambourinait à lui faire mal parce qu'il avait eu peur. Le professeur n'avait pas eu peur et pourtant, son rythme était empressé. Quelque chose grossissait contre le ventre du garçon et Scorpius leva les yeux vers le visage aux yeux bruns. Ceux-ci étaient sombres, dilatés. Le visage était rougi, la respiration irrégulière. Scorpius apprendrait ce regard et saurait ensuite le reconnaître. Le visage du désir, le visage des pulsions malsaines.  
  
Au moment où Scorpius fit un mouvement pour descendre de ses bras, le professeur l'embrassa, douloureusement, claquant les lèvres contre ses dents. Le garçon le repoussa, tirant sur ses cheveux, arrachant ses lunettes qui se brisèrent sur le sol. Il se dégagea du baiser, enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules.  
  
\- Vous êtes malade! Posez-moi tout de suite !  
  
\- Tu étais moins fier juste avant quand tu t'es précipité dans mes bras.  
  
Méprisant, Scorpius rétorqua :  
\- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est l'erreur la plus commune, pour se protéger d'un monstre, on saute dans les bras d'un autre.  
  
L'homme sembla perdre son calme, la colère embrasait ses traits, enlaidissait sa bouche qui prit un pli cruel.  
« Bien, alors je pense que la leçon n'est pas terminée. »  
  
Il lâcha Scorpius. Ses pieds heurtèrent la lampe en touchant le sol et il trébucha. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever.  
« Une autre fraction de la **Métamorphose** est la **Disparition**! Vous savez que l'on peut faire disparaitre un objet, comme ceci! »  
  
La baguette de Scorpius posée sur le bureau disparut. Le garçon se leva d'un bon, la colère rosait ses joues.  
« Faites-la réapparaitre William » gronda-t-il. « Je veux ma baguette tout de suite ! »  
  
L'homme le scrutait mais ne semblait pas l'entendre ou plutôt était décidé de l'ignorer et poursuit la leçon :  
« Mais faire disparaitre des objets est assez simple en somme. Ce qui l'est moins en revanche, c'est faire disparaitre une partie d'un objet ou d'un corps car il faut avoir une connaissance très précise de la partie que l'on veut faire disparaitre. Surtout si celle-ci est invisible. Par exemple, il peut s'agir des ouvertures d'une maison. » Le professeur pointa sur la porte d'entrée qui se mura et disparut, les piégeant dans le bureau. Scorpius pâlit et l'homme se tourne vers lui, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres. Il fixa sa baguette sur Scorpius et murmura « Ou de vos cordes vocales. »

Scorpius sentit un souffle glacée dans sa gorge, y porta ses mains et hoqueta de peur mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il serra ses doigts autour de son cou, essayant de produire des sons et des mots mais **rien** , le silence. Il eut envie de se griffer la peau, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux et de rage, il courut jusqu'au professeur et cogna, mais ses poings étaient trop faibles et le jeune homme l'immobilisa, serrant ses avant-bras dans une poigne de fer.  
  
Il obligea le garçon à le regarder et continua:  
« Dans ce cas précis, il est indispensable d'avoir une connaissance approfondie de l'anatomie humaine tu vois, car si j'avais fait disparaitre ta trachée, tu serais en train de suffoquer. » Saisi par la peur, Scorpius se figea, tremblant. L'homme continua de sa voix douce. « C'est pour cela que la **Métamorphose** est un sujet passionnant. Il multiple et complexe. Tu vas bientôt le découvrir. » La voix reprit le ton professoral. « Autre fraction, la **Conjuration**! »

Quelque chose cogna légèrement dans les talons de Scorpius et il se retourna. Un matelas blanc et fin trônait au milieu de la pièce devant le bureau. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, des bras puissants le saisir et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller sur le matelas. Il se débattit mais l'homme s'allongeait avec lui, l'entrainant de son poids pour le clouer sur le sol. Il battait des pieds et des bras mais il ne faisait que s'épuisait. Il s'époumonait à crier, des hurlements qui n'avaient aucun son. Il appelait son père, Dorian, quelqu'un ! Mais seul un souffle silencieux passait sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il hurlait à pleins poumons. Fatigué et essoufflé, les poignets fixés au matelas par des mains puissantes, il finit par pleurer en silence, désespéré. Le professeur le regardait, les yeux fiévreux, mais nullement ému par son impuissance, impitoyable, presque clinique. Il observait Scorpius comme un enfant regarde un papillon dont on a arraché les ailes, ou un poisson qui agonise hors de l'eau avant que la mort ne le calme. Quand les larmes eurent cessés, l'homme effaça les traces humides sur le visage du garçon.

« Tu dois penser que j'ai perdu la tête. » Sa voix était douce et ses yeux fous étaient empreints de tristesse. « C'est ce que je crois aussi. Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. Tout s'effondre autour de moi et ça me rend fou. Je pensais que je pourrais encore attendre. Ton père m'avait demandé de rester encore un an, je croyais que j'aurais plus de temps et que je pourrais empêcher cela d'arriver mais… maintenant que je sais que je dois partir, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas résister mais je ne peux pas démissionner sans… j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je… je n'aime pas les petits garçons, non c'est autre chose. J'ai… j'ai essayé de me soigner. Je savais qu'ici la tentation serait trop forte et je ne voulais pas accepter ce poste. Mais j'en avais besoin. Qui paiera les soins de ma mère si je ne le fais pas! Il faut me comprendre. » Une supplique dans sa voix. Il demandait Scorpius de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il allait faire et le garçon sentit la peur s'insinuer dans chaque cellule de son corps, et le glaçait d'effroi.

« Ensuite, il y a la **Détransfiguration** » murmura le professeur. Ce sort permet d'annuler tous les sorts précédents. Normalement, le cours académique classique s'achèverait ici car je t'ai montré tous les sorts que tu devras maîtriser à Poudlard. » Il approcha son visage de celui du garçon, il humait sa peau et Scorpius se contracta sous le souffle chaud qui caressait ses joues. Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent. « Mais il y en un autre sort de métamorphose. » Sa voix était creuse, sinistre. « Un sort de Magie Noire, qu'ils ne t'apprendront pas. C'est celui que j'ai toujours voulu te montrer. Il s'agit … du **Sort de Pétrification**. »

Horrifié, Scorpius sursauta, essayant de se dégager. Les mains de l'homme semblaient d'acier.  
  
Il se débattit, conscient de la voix doucereuse de l'homme qui lui murmurait de se calmer. Vaincu, il se remit à pleurer en silence.  
  
\- Tu as peur » chuchota le professeur qui essuyait ses larmes. « Moi aussi, un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais j'ai étudié le cas. Il parait que les effets s'apparentent à la _Rigor Mortis_ , la rigidité cadavérique. Enfin ça, c'est théorie. Moi je crois que c'est différent. Contrairement à un cadavre, le sujet pétrifié ne perd pas l'élasticité des tissus et des muscles. Non, la peau reste douce et souple j'en suis sûr. »  
  
Plaçant les deux poignets fins de Scorpius dans une seule main, les serrant dans une poigne de fer, il appliqua la pointe de sa baguette sur les côtes du garçon et murmura.

Les mouvements cessèrent.  
  
Le corps de Scorpius se raidit, la respiration s'arrêta, tous ses membres se glacèrent, ses yeux se figèrent.  
  
Un cadavre, mais aux joues roses et aux lèvres pleines. Le corps ne semblait pas mort.  
  
Juste… sans vie.  
  
L'homme toucha le visage du bout des doigts, la main tremblante. Il sursauta au contact de la joue de Scorpius. Puis un gloussement de plaisir échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il caressait les lèvres du garçon.  
« Oui la peau douce j'avais raison, mais elle est froide aussi! Comme de la porcelaine! »  
  
Fou, les gestes nerveux et saccadé, il déboutonna le pantalon de Scorpius et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes raides. Il fit ensuite descendre le sous-vêtement. Il palpa les cuisses, jaugeant de la souplesse de la peau et déglutit péniblement. Il plaça une main dans le dos du garçon une sur sa hanche et il le redressa, tordant les membres comme il le ferait avec une poupée au visage de porcelaine et aux membres de bois, prenant garde aux articulations. Il assit Scorpius, bougea doucement sa tête, l'inclina délicatement et défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Il les ramena vers l'avant, encadré son visage de mèches blondes. Il ajusta les bras, un vers le bas, la main près de la cuisse sans la toucher, l'autre légèrement tendu la main sur la côté, un mannequin de vitrine. Il entre-ouvrit la chemise et puis fit légèrement glisser le tissu sur une épaule. Il grimaça devant l'entrejambe de Scorpius et cacha son sexe avec le pan de sa chemise blanche. Il se recula soudain admirant le tableau du garçon statufié assis sur le matelas blanc, la tête inclinée, le regard bleu vide, le visage aux joues roses, le corps figé et la peau blanche, translucide. Le professeur porta les mains à sa bouche en étouffant un « oh » de stupéfaction.  
  
« C'est parfait! C'est parfait … » Il reculait puis avançait, tournait autour du garçon, encore et encore, pour le contempler sous tous les angles. Il passa les mains sur son propre visage puis dans ses cheveux, visiblement à bout de nerfs, il transpirait, et à nouveau il s'approcha, murmurant encore et encore sa folle litanie. Il hésita puis s'approcha pour embrasser les lèvres immobiles du garçon, caressant doucement les membres raides et paralysés.  
  
« C'est bientôt fini, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Scorpius comme s'il s'apprêta à réaliser la touche finale à son œuvre d'art.  
  
Doucement, il inclina les bras et rabaissa le haut du corps du garçon. Avec une délicatesse extrême, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche et puis retourna le corps et le mit sur le ventre. Tremblant, la sueur perlant sur son front, ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa, libérant son membre tendu. Il releva la chemise qui couvrait les fesses du garçon pour la remonter jusqu'aux épaules et il le chevaucha, le recouvrant de son corps. Collant son bas-ventre contre la peau du garçon, se soutenant à peine de ses bras, il frotta son sexe contre le corps transi et glacé. Un bruit de friction moite envahit la pièce, accompagné par les râles de l'homme. Rapidement, les râles devinrent plus gutturaux et plaintifs, les mouvements de ses hanches plus brusques. Un dernier grognement et son corps se raidit. Haletant, il se redressa et se laissa tomber à côté du garçon.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il attrapa sa baguette pointa l'épaule de Scorpius, il murmura « invanesca ».

Le garçon inspira soudain, son dos se souleva sous la respiration profonde, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses doigts et ses pieds s'animaient légèrement. Il pouvait enfin cligner des yeux et les larmes lui venaient déjà. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement possession de son corps, il aperçut la porte du bureau qui réapparaissait doucement dans le mur.  
  
« Ton corps se réveille. Cela devrait être rapide. Tu n'auras aucune séquelle. »  
  
Scorpius posa les mains sur le matelas, et avec le peu de force qu'il put rassembler, il se souleva légèrement pour toujours la tête vers l'homme.  
  
Il était assis sur le sol, adossé contre le pied du bureau. Il était débraillé, son pantalon était remonté mais encore ouvert. Ses yeux rougis de larmes.  
  
« Ça a un nom. ** _Pygmalionisme_**. Mais au fond peu importe, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. » Il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et se releva. Scorpius eut un sursaut et voulut se reculer mais ses jambes ne pouvaient le porter et il tomba sur les genoux à côté du matelas. Un liquide glissait dans son dos. Le professeur lui jeta ses vêtements et fit disparaitre le matelas. Un mouvement de baguette et la matière froide dans son dos disparue. Scorpius attrapa ses vêtements et fit passer ses membres engourdis dans son pantalon. Il essaya de se mettre de debout, les jambes tremblotantes, le dos fébrile et il trébucha après deux pas vers la porte. Mais ses genoux ne touchèrent pas le sol, des bras le soulevaient et le remettaient debout. Scorpius serra les dents et essaya de se dégager, mais le professeur accompagna ses pas vers la porte. Tremblant, le garçon posa rapidement la main sur la clenche de la porte, repoussant l'homme de son autre bras, mais celui-ci immobilisa la main qui tenait la poignée. Il sentait le souffle de l'homme sur sa nuque.  
  
« Ta voix mettra un peu plus de temps, » murmura-t-il . « Peut-être une dizaine de minute. Peut-être plus. Racontes ce que tu veux, ça m'ait égal. » Il lâcha le poignet du garçon. « Peut-être qu'on te croira. Moi je serais déjà loin. » Il s'éloigna. Sans jeter un regard en arrière, Scorpius ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le professeur attrapa la lampe qu'il remit sur le bureau. Il mit les papiers en ordre avant de s'asseoir sur le siège, sortit une feuille blanche du porte-document de maroquin rouge et prit la plume dans l'encrier. Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe, enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. A l'entrée, il se heurta à Dorian Nott.

« Excusez-moi Professeur. Je cherche Scorpius, vous ne savez pas où il a pu aller ? »

* * *

 

Albus sortit la tête de la pensine si vite qu'il tomba à la renverse, la respiration haletante. La nausée au bord des lèvres, il ne parvint pas à se mettre debout. Il avait réellement envie de vomir, son corps était secoué de tremblements irrépressibles.  
  
_Mon Dieu qu'avait-il vu ? Putain mais c'était quoi ça!_  
  
Un instant il resta inerte, choqué.  
  
Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, il aurait voulu ne pas savoir.  
Il finit pas se lever, et s'approcha de la pensine, serrant et desserrant les poings, incapable de savoir quoi faire et quoi ressentir.  
Il porta les mains à son visage, couvrit ses yeux et se sentit l'envie de pleurer. Tant de questions de bousculaient sa tête. Quand cela s'était-il produit? Qu-est ce qui s'était passé ensuite? Qui savait? Et où était cet homme aujourd'hui?

Albus n'avait jamais compris la peur qui tenaillait Scorpius à chaque cours de Métamorphoses et son incapacité à effectuer un sort de transfiguration.  
Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette matière, théorie et pratique.

Lorsqu'Albus avait été enlevé, il n'avait jamais été en danger. L'homme le chérissait ou plutôt il vouait un culte à son père qu'il prenait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et surtout, il savait que son père le Grand Harry Potter viendrait à son secours, jamais il n'en avait douté. Son père avait tué le Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres bon-sang! Bien sûr qu'il allait le sauver. Après cela il avait plusieurs thérapies, et avait guéri de ce qu'il y avait à guérir. Et il savait très bien où était son kidnapper, au Bethlem Royal Hospital, asile dont il ne sortirait jamais.  
  
C'était une affaire réglée pour lui, plus traumatisante pour ses parents que pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas réalisé le danger.

Mais si Scorpius avait montré ce souvenir à Dorian ces derniers jours, c'est qu'il avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps.  
  
Albus expira doucement, attrapa la fiole et se remit debout. Avec sa baguette, il replaça le souvenir dans le petit tube de verre et le reboucha. Il la plaça dans sa poche et sortit de la salle. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Scorpius et alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, il eut envie de trouver Dorian et de lui parler, de le confronter à ce qu'il avait vu, de lui demander ce qu'il savait. Mais il ne savait pas où était le garçon et le temps lui manquait.  
Sur un coup de tête, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et passa les portes d'un pas pressé. La bibliothécaire lui demanda de se calmer mais il l'ignora et s'enfonça dans les rayonnages de livres. Frustré, il passa en revenu plusieurs colonnes.  
  
« Albus, tu vas bien?  
  
Il se tourna vers Sally Macnair, une gryffondor. Il devait avoir l'air d'un dément pour qu'elle lui demande cela.  
\- Ouais… ouais ça va.  
  
Il se remit à sa recherche parmi les volumes.  
\- T'as besoin d'aide?  
  
\- Je cherche juste un dictionnaire.  
  
\- Un dictionnaire?  
  
\- Oui un dictionnaire, répliqua-t-il, conscient de son impolitesse. Un bouquin qui va de A à Z, comme le Oxford dictionary, ou l'Encyclopedia Britannica, juste un con de dictionnaire.  
  
\- Ils sont dans l'allée 2-B  
  
Il souffla un « merci » et traversa la grand salle. Arrivé dans les rayonnages, il prit un des volumes, s'assit à une table entre les étagères et il ouvrit à la lettre p.  
pycnomètre – pyélonéphrite - pygargue –pygmalion - **pygmalionisme**

 _Le_ **_pygmalionisme_ ** _(du grec agalma 'statue', et -philia φιλία = amour) est une paraphilie relatant une attirance sexuelle envers les statues, les poupées, les mannequins ou autres objets similaires figuratifs._

Albus porta la main à sa bouche, la nausée lui revenait à nouveau alors que son esprit se vidait. _  
_ « C'est glauque », dit une voix dans son dos.  
  
Potter sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Hugo qui lisait au dessus de son épaule.  
_  
_ " Putain Hugo, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles! Qu'est ce que tu fais derrière moi?  
  
\- Je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait te faire chercher un dictionnaire avec tant de ferveur. On aurait dit un junkie qui voulait sa dose de crack.  
  
Il ferma le livre, poussant son cousin en se levant de sa chaise et remit le livre en place.  
\- Je suis juste pressé, Scorpius m'attend, si tu veux tout savoir, même si ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
Hugo ne parut pas offensé par sa remarque.  
\- Hum justement, on peut faire le chemin ensemble?  
  
Albus leva un sourcil.  
\- Si tu veux.  
  
Ils sortirent ensemble et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au 3ème étage, parlant de tout et de rien.  
\- Ton père t'a proposé d'inviter Scorpius pour les vacances? demanda Hugo d'une voix détachée.  
  
Albus se retint de soupirer d'agacement.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment tu sais ça, mais oui c'est le cas.  
  
\- Ma soeur était avec vous à table ce matin je te rappelle. Elle pense que c'est une bonne idée.  
  
\- Et pas toi, répliqua Albus sèchement.  
  
Hugo haussa les épaules.  
\- On en avait parlé. Tu connais mon avis là dessus.  
  
\- Mais tu n'en voudras pas à mon père de faire comme bon lui semble dans sa propre maison?  
  
\- Non. Mais puisqu'on fait toujours le 25 décembre au Terrier, tu n'en voudras pas au reste de la famille de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.  
  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? s'énerva Albus.  
  
Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de classe et Potter ne voulait que Scorpius entende cette conversation. Il s'arrêta devant Hugo, le stoppant dans sa marche.  
\- Je n'en sais rien », dit lentement Hugo, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible, diplomate. « Je m'inquiète c'est tout. Imposez Scorpius Malfoy chez les Weasley n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne idée.  
  
\- Je n'impose rien, mes parents l'ont invité.  
  
\- Ton père l'a invité.  
  
\- Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sans le demander à ma mère.  
  
\- Ton père pense que ta mère est plus forte qu'elle n'est et elle aime lui faire croire que c'est vrai.  
  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, siffla Albus.  
  
\- Ils y pensent tout le temps tu sais? A la guerre. » La voix d'Hugo demeurait étrangement neutre, comme s'il énonçait des évidences qui ne le concernait pas. « C'est pour ça qu'ils n'en parlent jamais. Scorpius a les yeux des Malfoy, il a les cheveux des Malfoy, il a les attitudes des Malfoy. Que tu le veuilles ou non, à la table du festin de Noel, grand-père aura l'impression d'avoir Lucius Malfoy pour le réveillon.  
  
\- Il ne viendra pas au Terrier, ça te va? grinça Albus, désireux d'en finir. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux vacances de Noël et à ce moment précis il s'en fichait, il voulait juste voir Scorpius. « Il viendra chez mes parents et pas au Terrier.  
  
\- Bien. » Il lança à nouveau son étrange sourire, celui qu'on peint sur un masque, et il tapota Albus sur l'épaule, avant de faire demi-tour. «Au fait! Passes le bonjour à Scorpius de ma part. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître au tournant du couloir.

Albus secoua la tête, et repartit vers la salle de cours. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et vit Scorpius qui s'était levé pour rentre les parchemins de son devoir au professeur dubitatif. Apparemment Malfoy avait réussi à finir le devoir dans l'heure et Mr Baxter semblait étonné. Albus rentra dans la classe et la traversa. Arrivé au niveau du bureau de Scorpius, il sortit le fiole de sa poche et la glissa discrètement dans la sac.

En quittant le bureau du professeur, Scorpius l'aperçut et lui sourit. Un sourire radieux qui lui souleva le coeur.  
« Tu as fini? demanda-t-il. Sa voix était mal assurée et sa gorge était serrée.  
  
\- Oui, répondit Malfoy avec enthousiasme. J'ai mis moins de temps que je le pensais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bosser encore dessus. J'ai gratté du papier comme un fou, mon poignet est en bouillie.  
  
Albus acquiesça mécaniquement et attendit que le professeur Baxter traverse la salle de cours. Scorpius prit son sac et se mit à ranger ses livres quand Albus l'arrêta et le tira à lui.  
  
Il le prit dans ses bras et se décida de ne plus le lâcher. _Jamais, jamais._  
  
Scorpius parut surpris mais se laisser faire, faisant glisser la main dans son dos.  
« Tu m'as manqué aussi sourit-il. Et cela fit rire Albus.  
  
Il le lâcha avec réticence et Scorpius reprit son rangement. Potter observait ses gestes assurés et son calme, ses yeux bleus vifs qui ne révélaient rien et recelaient tant. Il avait grandi, il faisait plus « garçon » maintenant, mais son corps semblait encore trop petit pour contenir autant de secrets. Quel maitrise cet être blanc pouvait avoir pour garder le silence sur tant de choses?  
  
\- Tu devrais être Langue-de-plomb.  
  
\- Quoi?  
  
\- Après Poudlard, tu devrais travailler au Département des Mystères.  
  
\- Et qu'est ce que j'y ferais?  
  
\- Tu étudierais des Mystères et tu en garderais les secrets.  
  
Scorpius mit son sac sur son épaule et inconsciemment, prit la main d'Albus pour traverser la classe.  
\- Dorian serait très déçu, lui qui me dit que je dois apprendre à parler…  
  
Albus baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, plus fort que d'habitude, se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait dire et non ce qu'il désirait dire.  
\- Il a peut être raison » dit-il doucement. Il releva la tête et se racla la gorge. « A la fin de la semaine on part en vacances de Noël, il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu compte faire.  
  
\- Je vais écrire à mon père pour lui demander de venir chez vous.  
  
\- C'est vrai?  
  
\- Oui» Scorpius sourit devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. « Pour une partie de la soirée du réveillon je pense. Et puis je pourrais venir pour quelques jours. Enfin on verra.  
  
\- Ouais on verra, dit-il, absent et il passa la bras autour des épaules de Scorpius.  
  
Malfoy souriait toujours, apaisé. Albus souriait, mais ce sourire, il ne parvenait pas à le garder. Il souriait parce qu'il le devait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Mais quand j'avais écrit les souvenirs de Dorian sur l'événement (chapitre 7) c'était vraiment ainsi que ça s'était passé (enfin que je voyais les choses), c'est pourquoi le soir Scorpius s'était mis à sursauter au moindre bruit et pourquoi il avait dormi dans une immobilité totale toute la nuit, ne bougeant que ses yeux. Comme s'il revivait cette paralysie et cette prison qu'avait été son corps. Bref glauque glauque glauque!  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	19. Le retour du Poudlard Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbulences dans le train?

Scorpius gémit, resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches d'Albus. Le garçon, couché sur lui, l'écrasant de son corps, mordillait sa gorge, glissant les lèvres sur la peau et embrassa sa mâchoire puis captura ses lèvres. Albus avait l'impression que c'était devenu un rituel. L'esprit charnel avait pris possession de leur corps. Scorpius demandait de plus en plus de sexe et Albus obéissait à ses requêtes allègrement. Ils étaient passés de contacts hésitants à une pleine exploration de leurs désirs et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaignaient de leur nouvelle relation.  
  
Potter l'empêchait de se toucher, tenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, enserrait ses poignets fins dans une main. Il adorait le faire supplier même s'il ne cédait jamais à ses cris. Il le réduisait à une forme gémissante, qui se tordait sous son corps, ivre de plaisir. Un cri final et Scorpius se répandit sur son propre ventre et sur le sexe qu'Albus frottait contre le sien. Potter l'embrassa alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, étouffant un gémissement rauque contre ses lèvres. Il posa le front sur son cou, appréciant le rythme de son cœur qu'il sentait palpiter dans sa gorge. Haletant, il écarta les cheveux qui collaient au front de Scorpius et embrassa sa peau, descendant sur sa joue et prit à nouveau ses lèvres. Il libéra ses poignets mais Scorpius ne bougeait plus, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux clos. Sa respiration resta rapide. Albus se laissa tomber sur le côté, et repoussa ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient maintenant dans ses yeux. Une coupe ne serait pas du luxe. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du garçon à ses côtés.  
« Je n'ai aucune endurance », murmura Scorpius, la voix manquant de souffle et les joues roses. Il se tourna vers Potter et ouvrit ses yeux assombris et esquissa une ébauche de sourire fatigué. Albus se mit à rire. Scorpius supportait un orgasme mais s'écroulait toujours au deuxième, alors qu'Albus aurait pu recommencer jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Il se leva et essaya d'entrainer Scorpius avec lui mais le garçon ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir sur la couverture qu'ils avaient jeté au milieu de la serre d'herbologie. Les plantes leur offraient une cachette verte et chaude, un véritable jardin d'hiver, étouffant de chaleur, alors qu'au dehors la neige avait commencé à tomber. Albus rassembla leurs affaires et laissa tomber les vêtements de Scorpius à côté de son corps nu. Potter avait juste gardé son pantalon qu'il avait ouvert pour leurs ébats, mais il s'était empressé de déshabiller Malfoy entièrement.

Dans le reste du château, les élèves de Poudlard faisaient leur valise, le train partait tôt le lendemain matin. Les deux garçons s'étaient éclipsés comme ils le faisaient souvent, sans se justifier. Un regard, une caresse de l'un ou de l'autre et ils se mettaient à arpenter le château en quête d'un dortoir ou d'une classe vide. La serre d'herbologie et la cuisine de Poudlard avaient déjà accueilli leurs soupirs d'extase à plusieurs reprises.

Quand les deux garçons retournèrent au dortoir des Serpentards, la salle commune était en pleine effervescence et emplie de malles et de sacs. Les serpentards couraient partout pour retrouver un livre ou une paire de chaussettes. Ils slalomèrent entre les valises et montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre. Ils ignorèrent les commentaires salaces, et les sous-entendus à leur approche et rejoignirent leur lit respectif. Scorpius ouvrit sa malle et entreprit de plier ses affaires. Son travail fut minutieux les deux premières minutes, puis il finit par fourrer les vêtements en boules, sans ménagement, dans la valise. Il entassa les livres au-dessus et se mit debout sur l'ensemble pour tasser le tout, sous le regard amusé du reste du dortoir. En dix minutes chronométrées, la valise était prête. Albus lui demanda son aide pour la sienne, mais Malfoy finit par d'avantage feuilleter les magazines que les ranger véritablement.  
  
« Le 24 décembre alors ? demanda Albus en lui retirant des mains une parution des derniers balais pour le mettre dans la malle.  
  
Sans ciller, Scorpius ouvrit une autre revue, bien installé sur le lit, sur les pulls que Potter n'avait pas encore plié.  
« Oui. J'arriverais en début d'après-midi et je repartirai pour minuit. Le jour important chez nous, c'est le 25 avec le repas traditionnel de Noel. Le 24, on organise une grande réception au manoir et ce n'est pas du tout intime. Mon absence ne sera pas remarquée mais je rentrerai tout de même pour le champagne de minuit. C'est une tradition, Lucius fera une syncope si je ne trinque pas avec lui.  
  
\- Mais après tu passeras quelques jours avec moi non?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'essaierai de venir le 26 au matin pour deux ou trois jours. Mais je préfère leur demander face à face. Toi aussi tu dois demander à tes parents ce qu'ils en pensent de toute façon.  
  
\- Ils ont dit oui pour le 24, dit Albus en haussant les épaules.  
  
\- Allons y doucement quand même, souffla Scorpius.  
  
Il était inquiet, évidemment. Se retrouver chez les Potter le soir du réveillon de Noel n'était pas une situation qu'il avait imaginé vivre un jour. Et il serait seul parmi des inconnus ayant une histoire commune avec sa famille, et pas une histoire des plus réjouissantes et des plus glorieuses. Scorpius faisait bonne figure, mais son estomac vrillait à la pensée des vacances qui commençaient et du jour où il donnerait du « bonjour Mr et Mme Potter ». Il secoua la tête et laissa tomber le magazine dans la malle.  
  
« Dorian sera là le 25, dit-il. Au manoir. Mon père a invité le sien. Il passera le reste des vacances avec son père mais au moins il sera avec moi pour le repas de Noel. »  
  
Albus sourit à cela.  
\- Je sais, ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis.  
  
Scorpius ignora sa remarque. Il n'en avait rien dit mais passer Noel sans Dorian lui brisait le cœur. Le fait que Drago ait tout fait pour que Nott accepte de venir le jour de Noel avait ravi le garçon. Potter comprenait beaucoup mieux qui Dorian était pour Scorpius, un véritable frère, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est important un frère. Normalement… Albus enviait l'enthousiasme de Scorpius.  
  
« Ne fais pas des boules avec mes affaires, s'écria-t-il soudain en voyant le garçon chiffonner ses t-shirts. C'est ma mère qui repasse, on n'a pas d'Elf de maison nous! »  
  
Scorpius soupira, indigné.  
\- Genre elle fait ça à la main comme une moldue et pas avec sa baguette? Tu te fous de moi?  
  
\- Evidemment que non, mais si tu veux m'aider, plies le linge comme il faut.  
  
\- Je ne veux pas vraiment t'aider.  
  
\- Alors pousses-toi de mon chemin, dit-il en poussant le garçon à la renverse sur son lit mais Malfoy l'entraina dans sa chute et il tomba sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres occupants de la chambre, tous occupés dans leurs préparatifs.  
  
« Fermes les rideaux, chuchota Scorpius à son oreille.  
  
\- J'ai une valise à faire, dit- Albus mais il cédait déjà. Malfoy avait glissé ses doigts sous sa chemise, ses mains touchaient son ventre et plus bas encore.  
  
\- Je t'aiderai à la faire… après.  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette, Albus les isola du reste du monde.  
  


* * *

 

 **Poudlard express  
**  
Rose ouvrit un compartiment et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle fit voler sa valise sur l'un des portes bagages au dessus du fauteuil.  
  
« C'est bon, j'en ai trouvé un de libre! appela-t-elle dans le couloir. Albus entra à son tour, tenant Scorpius par la main et ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés de cuir rouges. Dorian Nott les talonnait.  
  
\- Non non, ne vous installez pas, on prend le compartiment au fond du wagon! dit-Dorian en attrapant la valise de Rose.  
  
\- Mais celui-ci est libre! intervint la jeune fille.  
  
\- Celui du fond aussi. Allez hop hop hop, debout Weasley! Je porte ta valise.  
  
Albus lança un regard interloqué à Scorpius qui haussa les épaules avant de s'engager à nouveau dans l'allée. Ils arrivèrent au compartiment désigné et Nott rangea à nouveau la valise dans le porte-bagage.  
Rose s'installa contre la fenêtre, Dorian à ses côtés, Scorpius et Albus en face.  
  
\- Et on peut savoir ce que ce compartiment a de si spécial? s'enquit la jeune rousse, en retirant sa robe de sorcière.  
  
Dorian la jaugea, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.  
\- Il est magique, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Elle secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le train se mit en marche et Dorian attendit que la locomotive ait passé les domaines de l'école. Il écarta les jambes et toqua de son poings sur les panneaux de bois sous les sièges. L'un d'eux sonna creux et Nott poussa un cri de victoire. Il déplaça la fine planche de bois et plongea la main à l'intérieur. Il sortit une bouteille contenant un liquide épais et ambre.  
  
\- Je rêve…! souffla Scorpius.  
  
\- Un cognac de 1870, mes enfants. C'est ce que j'appelle des vacances qui commencent très bien.  
  
\- Tu l'avais caché là depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard? s'enquit Scorpius en prenant la bouteille des mains de Nott. Elle était poussiéreuse, il l'avait toujours vu ainsi, l'étiquette était élimée.  
  
\- Je ne voulais pas me la faire confisquer par Rusard, je ne l'aurais jamais récupéré.  
  
\- Tu en auras bu une autre, dit Rose. Elle fronçait le nez, en regardant la bouteille dont le bouchon était noirci par la saleté.  
  
\- Oh non! s'exclama Scorpius en même temps que Dorian poussait un cri d'indignation.  
  
\- Tu sais combien coûte cette bouteille? » Rose secoua la tête et il continua: « Moi non plus parce qu'elle ne se vend pas! Tu as plus de chance de t'acheter Poudlard que de payer une bouteille pareille.  
  
\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu l'aies en main si elle est si rare?  
  
\- Elle a toute une histoire cette bouteille. Mais pour faire court, elle vient des caves des Rowle. On s'est partagé certains trésors à la mort de Thorfinn Rowle à Azkaban.  
  
\- Partagé? s'exclama Malfoy, outré. On était juste venu écouter la lecture du testament dans leur château. Tu l'as volé dans leur cave! Et sans me le dire en plus.  
  
Nott balaya ses paroles d'un geste las.  
\- Mais avoue que c'est une belle surprise. Cet imbécile a tout cédé aux Bulstrode! Depuis quand cette famille s'y connait en bonne liqueur? Et en quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, finit-il dans sa souffle.  
  
Scorpius acquiesça doucement en se mordant la lèvre, la bouteille toujours en main. Il salivait déjà.  
\- Je me rappelle la tête de mon grand-père quand il a vu leur cave. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie, on aurait dit un gosse dans un magasin de jouets. Il lorgnait sur un vin blanc, je ne sais même plus lequel. Il était rouge de colère quand il a entendu la lecture du testament.  
  
\- C'était un Château Yquem 1811. » dit Dorian. Malfoy leva la tête et vit que son ami souriait comme un dément. « Il va adorer mon cadeau de Noël…  
  
\- C'est honteux!  
  
\- On dit « merci » quand on est poli, s'insurgea-t-il en récupérant la bouteille.  
  
\- Vous voulez vraiment l'ouvrir ici? demanda Rose en regardant Nott pointer sa baguette sur le goulot.  
  
\- Oui ils veulent l'ouvrir! s'exclama Albus, et nous faire goûter aussi!  
  
\- Tu nous transfigures quatre coupes, Weasley, dit Dorian quand le bouchon sauta. La jeune fille s'exécuta et transforma ses clés de maison en trois coupes en fer que Nott remplit. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis dit qu'on aurait besoin d'un remontant après les premiers mois à Poudlard. Je crois que j'ai vu juste. J'ai dit quatre coupes Weasley. »  
  
\- Je ne bois pas.  
  
Nott la regarda comme si elle avait trois têtes et un seul oeil.  
\- Et moi je ne mange pas de licorne mais si on m'en met un steak sous le nez, je goûte!  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et donna l'ébauche d'un sourire désolé.  
\- Pas moi.  
  
\- Tu me déchires le cœur Weasley ! » Il lui prit la main et mit sa propre coupe entre ses doigts. « Je ne boirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas mis tes lèvres dans mon verre.  
  
\- C'est ridicule! cria-t-elle.  
  
\- Tu devrais céder Rosie, il est très borné, dit Scorpius en humant son cognac.  
  
\- Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, personne ne boit tant qu'elle ne le fait pas!  
  
Il ignora les cris de protestation d'en face et ne quittait pas Rose des yeux, attendant qu'elle cède. Elle porta le verre à son nez et grimaça. Elle voulut refuser à nouveau mais vit trois paires de yeux qui la regardaient avec insistance, surtout Albus qui avait porté le verre à ses lèvres et attendait le feu vert pour le vider.  
  
_Une gorgée ma grande_ se dit-elle. Elle but et fit un bon en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- C'est super bon! finit-elle par dire.  
  
\- Sans rire? Tu te transfigure une coupe que je puisse reprendre la mienne?

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Dorian regrettait son insistance.  
  
«Remets ton pull Weasley, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça! dit-il en refermant la bouteille. Il la plaça dans son sac.  
  
\- Mais si, il fait chaud!  
  
Elle avait déjà enlevé une manche avec peine et la moitié de la tête et s'entortillait dans le reste du pull.  
Amusé par sa maladresse, Dorian prit son bras et le remit dans la manche vide, repassa sa tête dans le col et ressortit ses longs cheveux roux.  
  
« Non, il ne fait pas chaud du tout. C'est l'alcool qui parle. » Il la prit par les avant-bras et la souleva. « Mets-toi debout. » Il l'approcha de la vitre et entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. « Respires, ça va te faire du bien. »  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle, gardant une main sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser, allégeant les mouvements du train pour la garder debout.  
  
Elle garda les yeux fermés. L'air glacé soufflait sur son visage, sa joue frôlait la vitre. Elle sentit une main sur son front et entendit la voix de son cousin.  
« Ça va aller Rose. Tu n'es pas habituée c'est tout, ça va passer.  
  
\- Une cuite avec deux verres de cognac, ricana doucement Dorian. C'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas tenir sa liqueur Weasley. »

Rose ouvrit soudain les yeux et se tourna vers Nott. Presque effrayé par la lueur dans ses pupilles, il faillit reculer. Elle se mit à genoux sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, le regard brulant.  
« Arrête de m'appeler Weasley. Je m'appelle Rose! ». D'abord surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis il finit par sourire.  
  
\- Okay, _Rose_.  
  
Elle s'adoucit soudain, sa colère retomba et elle dodelina doucement de la tête en regardant le garçon. Elle glissa ses doigts sous les cheveux de Dorian, relevant sa mèche.  
«J'aime tes yeux. J'aime leur couleur. » souffla-t-elle avec douceur. Nott voulut parler mais elle porta ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Choqué, le garçon n'osa pas bouger.  
  
Toujours debout à côté de la fenêtre, Albus était figé sur place. Il lança un regard stupéfait à Scorpius qui semblait aussi abasourdi que lui.  
  
Rose libéra les lèvres de Dorian, les yeux toujours clos, comme si elle savourait encore le baiser échangé et elle posa son front sur le sien.  
« Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Médusé, Dorian déglutit péniblement, et leva des mains hésitantes vers la jeune fille, la repoussant légèrement pour l'aider à s'asseoir.  
\- C'est normal, parvint-il à articuler. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Dans une heure ou deux ce sera totalement passé.  
  
Il se recula sur la canapé et la laissa s'allonger à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit comme un automate. Il retira sa robe de sorcier et la recouvrit. Une minute plus tard, elle dormait profondément.  
\- C'est dingue, elle n'a pratiquement rien bu, dit Scorpius à demi-voix.  
  
Albus s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux toujours sur sa cousine.  
\- Mais elle ne boit jamais, c'est normal.  
  
\- Et toi t'es content! s'exclama Malfoy devant l'immense sourire que Dorian essayait vainement de retirer de son visage.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, finit-il par dire.  
  


* * *

 

Albus passa l'eau sur son visage, essayant de garder l'équilibre dans la minuscule salle d'eau du train. Une révélation, un cognac vieux de 150 ans, ça tape! Il s'humecta les lèvres, avala puis recracha l'eau dans la lavabo. Encore deux heures avant l'arrivée en gare de Londres. Ce voyage n'en finissait pas. Il avait pourtant dormi deux heures sur les genoux de Scorpius et il s'était réveillé la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Rose et Malfoy jouaient aux cartes et Dorian lisait quand il s'était excusé pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Dans deux heures, lui et Scorpius se diraient au revoir sur le quai de la gare. Pour quelques jours seulement, mais il n'aimait pas cela. Il appréhendait l'absence et l'état de manque qui en découlait. Ils avaient déjà testé la séparation, et cela ne les réussissait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et essaya de garder une démarche assurée. Il salua les quelques élèves qu'il croisa quand il s'arrêta.  
  
James croisa son regard en même temps que lui, puis détourna les yeux pour reprendre sa conversation avec Fred Weasley. Albus hésita puis reprit sa marche. Il sourit à son cousin en passant sans regarder son frère. Il pensait avoir éviter une rencontre quand il entendit James l'appeler. Albus se tourna, à contre cœur, jaugeant son frère. Il lui semblait qu'il le voyait pour la première fois depuis près de trois semaines.  
  
\- On fait la trêve de Noël ? demanda James, désinvolte.  
  
Albus sentit une colère froide et insidieuse montait en lui. Il détestait le ton dégagé de son frère.  
\- Evidemment, sinon il faudrait expliquer à la famille pourquoi tu es un salaud de première.  
  
James ne sembla ni troublé, ni blessé par ses paroles, impassible.  
\- Il va venir à la maison ces vacances ?  
  
Albus respira plus profondément. Ses yeux se cillaient pas.  
« Oui. Et les choses ne changent pas, tu as toujours interdiction de l'approcher. »  
  
James le regarda un instant sans émotion puis il lui tourna le dos, et traversa le couloir. Albus resta inerte, il ne décolérait pas. Il se demanda pourquoi il était tellement furieux alors que James ne semblait rien ressentir. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi? Il connaissait cette attitude, Scorpius avait la même! Cette froideur, cette capacité à isoler ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce qui leur était arrivé, ils partageaient cette même façon de compartimenter leurs émotions et de feindre une indifférence totale. Albus ne pouvait pas faire ça! Et il connaissait une autre personne qui en était incapable. Il avait longtemps hésité, il avait évité d'y penser, mais lui et Dorian n'avait jamais réellement parlé. Pourtant ils avaient des choses à se dire non? Beaucoup de choses.

Quand il arriva dans le compartiment, la colère n'était pas passée. Dorian regardait par la fenêtre. Le reste du compartiment était vide.  
  
« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la canapé et Nott se tourna vers lui.  
  
\- Scorpius est parti à la poursuite du chariot de confiserie avec Rose. » Il rit doucement. « Ils sont tous les deux tout maigres et c'est eux les accros au sucre. »  
  
\- Rose n'aime pas tellement les sucreries, je pense qu'elle t'évite.  
  
\- Peut-être, dit-il doucement en regardant dans la vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Albus hésita, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Il regrettait déjà sa décision mais il se leva et ferma la porte du compartiment. Dorian fronça les sourcils devant le garçon qui s'asseyant en face de lui, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.  
« Il faut que je te parle, lâcha-il enfin.  
  
\- Vas-y, répondit Dorian en haussant les épaules.  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa, tordant ses mains.  
« J'ai volé la fiole que tu as rendue à Scorpius, je l'ai regardé et je l'ai remis dans son sac sans qu'il le sache. »  
  
Le regard de Dorian devint dur, ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne fine et ses paupières se resserrèrent. Il semblait lutter pour garder son calme, le rouge colorait ses joues.  
\- S'il apprend ce que tu as fait, il ne te pardonnera pas, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et mesurée qui contrastait avec la colère qui semblait l'envahir.  
  
Albus acquiesça, le regard dans le vide. Il fit rouler sa langue dans sa joue, nerveux.  
\- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de James, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison.  
  
\- Je sais…  
  
\- Non tu ne sais rien ! » Albus sursauta. Dorian le regarda de haut en bas, une moue de dégoût au coin des lèvres. « Pour qui tu te prends ! J'ai attendu très longtemps qu'il me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé et toi tu lui as volé ce souvenir. Putain ! » Il tapa du pied dans le siège devant lui, passant la main nerveusement sur sa lèvre. « J'aurais préféré que tu ne me dises rien. Tu m'obliges à lui mentir !  
  
\- Ne lui mens pas, évites juste la question.  
  
\- Raaaa les Potter. Je savais que si on s'approchait de vous, vous nous apporteriez que des emmerdes !  
  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à James ça m'arrangerait. » Il se frotta nerveusement les mains. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
\- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » ?  
  
\- Drago Malfoy doit avoir l'adresse de ce type ou des références…  
  
\- Wow doucement ! » Dorian leva les deux mains devant lui, et se pencha en avant. « Tu ne fais rien putain ! Rien ! Tant que Scorpius ne te parle pas, tu n'es au courant de rien.  
  
Albus fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre, agacé.  
\- C'est quoi son nom ?  
  
\- Ne commence pas, grinça Dorian, menaçant.  
  
\- Je veux juste savoir …  
  
\- Tu arrêtes tout de suite. » Sa voix était basse et sifflante. « Toi et ton complexe du héros vous allez vous calmer. Scorpius ne t'a rien demandé. Si tu as envie de te faire la main sur un sale con, ton frère traine quelque part dans le train.  
  
\- Alors on ne va rien faire ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
  
\- Non, toi tu ne vas rien faire. J'ai un avantage sur toi, il a voulu que je sache. Alors tu me laisses m'occuper de ça. Toi tu lui fais passer un joyeux noël et tu lui fais oublier ces derniers mois de merde, c'est trop te demander ?  
  
Albus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez fermé ? demanda Rose, les bras chargés de paquets de bonbons. Scorpius la suivait, les mains tout aussi chargées.  
  
\- Des types jouaient avec des boules explosives, répliqua Dorian en se levant pour les débarrasser.  
  
\- Oh. » Elle rougit quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit des sacs de confiseries des mains. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux. « Tiens Albus, des sucres d'orge! »  
  
Potter grimaça.  
\- Merci, mais mon estomac ne supportera pas des bonbons maintenant.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant.  
  
\- Tu ne faisais pas la fière il y a deux petites heures!  
  
Elle s'empourpra légèrement, mais ne cilla pas.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.  
  
Dorian se tourna doucement vers elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.  
\- Moi je vois de quoi il parle, murmura-il en faisant glisser le sucre d'orge entre ses lèvres.  
  
Rose déglutit et recula d'un pas, trébuchant presque sur les pieds de Scorpius, assis sur le canapé.  
\- Je… je vais voir si Lily et Hugo veulent des bonbons, marmonna-t-elle, en sortant du compartiment.  
  
Souriant, Dorian la regarda partir tandis que Scorpius et Albus éclataient de rire dans son dos.  
  


* * *

 

Le train siffla deux fois, annonçant son entrée en gare. Ils s'étaient réfugiés en bout de wagon, ignorant les élèves qui s'engouffraient dans le couloir. Albus avait serré Scorpius contre le mur du train, emprisonnant son corps contre la paroi. Aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Les mains sur ses hanches, et le front contre le sien, Albus plongeait son regard dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux, frottait son nez contre le sien, arrachant un rire léger aux lèvres roses qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Il entendit des sifflements qu'il ignora. Scorpius fit de même. Les mains sur les bras d'Albus, il le tirait d'avantage vers lui, ses lèvres murmuraient à son oreille.  
  
\- Tu vas me manquer lui dit-il et il attrapa la lobe entre ses dents, tirant légèrement.  
  
\- Ne fais pas ça! souffla Albus en se dégageant. Autant de pas réveiller l'excitation s'ils pouvaient pas aller plus loin. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, et Scorpius passa les bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser qui dura une éternité. Leurs langues se caressaient encore quand le train freina totalement et que la porte s'ouvrit, rompant leur baiser. Ils attendirent que le train se vide un peu, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. A bout de souffle, les lèvres rouges et humides, ils attrapèrent leur malle et sortirent du train.

Scorpius aperçut rapidement son père, et lui fit signe. Dorian était déjà à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers Albus et lui sourit.  
« A dans trois jours » murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre sa famille.

Il le regardait encore s'éloigner quand il entendit son père appeler son nom. Il se retourna et aperçut ses parents, ainsi que Ron et Hermione Weasley. Tous les enfants avaient été récupérés. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui. Il prit son père puis sa mère dans ses bras et ils partirent vers le parking.

\- Heureux d'être en vacances? leur demanda leur père quand il entra dans la voiture, regardant ses trois enfants dans le rétroviseur central.  
  
\- Heureuse que ce soit Noël! s'exclama Lily, assise sur le siège du milieu, entre ses deux frères.  
  
\- Soit déjà contente de rentrer à la maison, dit Ginny en attachant sa ceinture. Noël n'est que dans trois jours.  
  
\- C'est long trois jours! gémit Lily alors que la voiture démarrait.  
  
Albus soupira, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.  
\- Ouais, c'est long trois jours, souffla-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	20. Et Joyeux Noël !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique écoutée pour ce chapitre:  
> Big in Japan, Ane Brun

_Au manoir..._

Scorpius traversa le long couloir qui menait à l'aile sud du Manoir. L'allée était sombre, encadrée de tableaux et de portes fermées. La famille logeait principalement dans la partie centrale du château, de sorte que Scorpius ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans les autres parties du manoir. Il n'y avait pas assez vécu pour s'y sentir totalement chez lui. Il s'y accrochait par fierté, plus que par sentiment. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy devait vivre dans le Manoir des Malfoy. Ainsi en était-il depuis 10 siècles. 10 siècles… Combien de familles pourraient se targuer de respecter une tradition territoriale depuis si longtemps?  
  
C'est sans doute pour cela que son grand-père avait tant souffert, isolé dans le monde moldu, loin de son domaine.  
Lucius. C'est lui que Scorpius cherchait en cet instant, parcourant le manoir. Il savait qu'il était dans l'aile sud, dans cette grande pièce gorgée de lumière où il passait tant d'heures solidaires.

Quand il entra, l'odeur de peinture mêlée de plomb le saisit. Une autre senteur lui fit tourner la tête, le goudron que son grand-père utilisait pour assombrir ses teintes et les faire briller. Lucius était debout en chemise de flanelle, tachée de peinture et d'huile. Il avait retiré sa cape et sa veste. Ses longs cheveux, si semblables à ceux de Scorpius étaient lâchés dans son dos, libres. Il peignait sans modèle, sur une toile à la dimension carrée qui le dépassait d'un mètre. Le tableau était presque terminé, un homme à genoux priait des anges aux ailes noires qui le menaçaient de leur épée, entre ciel et enfer.  
La transfiguration de la violence en art, Lucius excellait dans cet exercice. Que fait un politicien quand il ne peut faire de politique? Où passe toute cette passion, cette violence ? Lucius peignait. Des scènes de crimes et de rédemption. Il peignait avec la passion et la violence qui l'avaient animé toutes ces années.

\- Pourquoi des ailes noires ? demanda Scorpius en s'approchant du centre de la pièce.  
  
\- Parce qu'on doit parfois supplier ceux que nous méprisons pour ne pas finir en enfer. » Lucius ne le regardait pas, les yeux fixant toujours le tableau, en appliquant une touche bleu sur la tunique du prieur. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils représentent les êtres suprêmes de la Lumière et du Bien.  
  
\- C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne sait pas si les anges vont le sauver en l'emmener vers le Ciel ou vers l'Enfer ?  
  
\- L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. Il n'y a pas de paradis pour les perdants d'une guerre.  
  
\- Ils vous ont donc condamné à un autre enfer ?  
  
Lucius se tourna enfin et sourit avec douceur, de ce sourire que ne lui connaissaient que les siens.  
\- Disons que pour le moment je n'ai pas l'impression d'être libre.  
  
Il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient encore de Scorpius et embrassa son petit-fils sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Bienvenue chez toi, mon enfant.  
  
Scorpius sourit et écouta les battements de cœur alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Lucius relâcha son étreinte et le tint à bout de bras pour mieux le regarder.  
\- Comme se sont passés tes premiers mois à Poudlard ?  
  
\- Bien.  
  
\- Parfait, dit-il en le lâchant. J'ai besoin de pigment d'or. Bas les jaunes et ajoute les pigments et la cire».  
  
Scorpius exécuta les gestes que lui avait appris son grand-père et écrasa les poudres, mêla l'huile et la cire brulante. Il sépara le jaune des blancs d'œufs et y ajouté la solution colorée, à l _a tempera.  
_Quand le mélange lui parut brillant et fluide, il le posa sur l'escabeau et prit place sur le divan pour regarder son grand-père peindre. Il attendit un instant, observant les gestes précis et assurés. Il aspirait au silence mais il voulait savoir.

\- Vous ne me parlez pas de l'article du Sorcière Hebdo ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
Lucius continua à peindre tout en parlant d'une voix égale.  
\- Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ?  
  
\- Je n'en sais rien. A vous de me le dire.  
  
Scorpius aurait voulu se défier de son avis, ne pas en prendre compte, mais il se serait menti à lui-même. L'avis de Lucius lui importait. L'opinion de tous membres de sa famille lui importait. C'était terrible de dépendre de cela au final. Mais c'était ainsi.  
Il y eu un silence puis Lucius prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
\- Si tu es attiré par le fils de Potter ce n'est pas un problème. Si tu décides de vivre une aventure avec lui ce n'est pas un problème. Mais si tu prives ta famille d'un héritier, ce sera un problème. » Il prit un chiffon de coton et essuya son pinceau, en se tournant vers son petit-fils. « Je ne t'apprends rien. C'est ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire n'est-ce pas ? » Le garçon haussa une épaule. Il expira et perdit son regard dans le vide. Evidemment, rien n'avait n'importance, sauf les sempiternelles traditions. Peu importé qu'il retrouve un garçon en cachette dans les couloirs de son école, qu'il étale sa liaison sur les tabloïds, du moment qu'il assurait la lignée de la famille. Devant son silence, Lucius continua:« Nous ne te demandons pas d'aimer, nous te demandons un enfant. »  
  
\- Mais vous aimez Narcissa, intervint Scorpius.  
  
\- J'ai eu une chance que pratiquement aucun Sang Pur n'a pu connaître. Un mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. C'est tragique, mais nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour avoir le choix. Trop de sang moldu.  
  
ll eut une mine de dégoût que Scorpius feint d'ignorer. Jamais il ne défendait les moldus, il ne s'opposerait pas à son grand-père sur ce sujet. C'était peine perdue de toute façon. Rapidement, Scorpius fit le tour des familles Pur-sang restantes, le compte des « filles à marier », qui ne désiraient pas plus cette vie que lui. Quelques chanceux s'étaient trouvés, comme Sally Macnair et Nicolas Greengrass, les autres… devront-ils se résigner ? Scorpius sourit en se disant que personne ne pourrait contraindre Dorian à ce genre de chose. Mais il avait un avantage, il n'avait personne à décevoir.  
  
\- Alors il faut se résigner à une vie sans amour ?  
  
\- A quoi servent les amants ?  
  
\- C'est terrible, souffla Scorpius en baissant la tête laissant ses cheveux couvrir ses yeux.  
  
Il ne savait pas si Lucius l'avait entendu. Ce genre de vie lui paraissait inenvisageable, comme s'il imaginait la vie d'un autre et se sentait triste pour lui. Une vie insupportable, pour lui-même mais aussi pour Albus. Jamais le garçon ne supporterait de rester dans l'ombre. Il repoussa la panique qui l'assaillait quand il pensait à la vie après Poudlard, cette idée qu'il devrait faire des choix et supporter leurs conséquences. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas et il ne voulait pas d'une vie d'apparences et de mensonges. Il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue.  
  
\- Et si je le choisis lui, je vous perdrai, vous ?  
  
A nouveau un silence, long et lourd, avant que la voix de Lucius ne lui parvint.  
-Tu n'as que 14 ans Scorpius, je laisse le temps au temps.

Scorpius se leva, entoura son grand-père de ses bras, posant son visage contre son dos. Oui il avait le temps pour les décisions, il voulait juste connaître l'avis de cet homme qu'il admirait tant, malgré tout. Laisser le temps au temps c'est ce qu'il devait faire, repousser l'échéance, rentrer dans la procrastination, et s'y complaire. Pourquoi s'inquiétait d'un avenir qu'il ne pouvait entrevoir ?  
  
\- Ils nous attendent pour dîner je pense.  
  
Scorpius acquiesça contre sa chemise et il se détacha de lui, le regardant faire disparaitre les taches de peintures à l'aide de sa baguette et de se coiffer les cheveux de ses doigts. Il aurait été impossible qu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger dans un état moins qu'impeccable. Après cette cérémonie, il proposa son bras à Scorpius et ils rejoignirent les appartements habités du manoir.

* * *

 

_Chez les Potter, 24 décembre._

Albus descendait les escaliers du grenier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, en portant deux cartons où étaient inscrit « décorations de Noël » au feutre noir. Arrivé en bas, il se cogna à sa mère qui sortait en trombe de la cuisine, un tablier couvert de farine autour de la taille.  
  
\- Oh excuse-moi chéri. » murmura-t-elle en rattrapant un des cartons qu'elle replaça dans les bras de son fils, puis elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et cria au dehors. « James, mets une veste, tu vas attraper la mort. » Elle referma la porte. « Ce gosse n'a jamais froid ! ». Albus jeta un coup d'œil au jardin et vit James en t-shirt en train de couper du bois dans la neige.  
  
\- Je croyais que les parents avaient commencé les préparatifs de Noel, souffla Lily en ouvrant les cartons de guirlande.  
  
\- Ils ont coupé un sapin, dit Albus en ouvrant les cartons un à un au couteau. Sinon, ils ont juste fait les biscuits et sablés, et la bière de Noel. J'ai trouvé la cachette, on pourra prendre une ou deux bouteilles.  
  
\- Tu n'as rien trouvé, c'est la même cachette tous les ans. » Lily fit des paires de guirlande et les montra à son frère tour à tour. « Bleu et blanc, vert et blanc ou rouge et blanc ? »  
  
\- Un sapin rouge et blanc !  
  
\- Adjugé ! s'exclama Lily en sortant toutes les décorations rouges et blanches qu'elle pouvait trouver dans les cartons, tandis qu'Albus triait les pochoirs pour les décorations des vitres et secouait la bombe de fausse neige. Il décora toutes les vitres du salon à la neige artificiel.  
  
« C'est du bon boulot, dit son père en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Albus se repeigna machinalement avec les deux mains. Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur les décorations en poudre blanche qui s'animèrent, la neige tombait, les cerfs couraient sur les carreaux tirant le traineau du père Noël.  
  
« Je vais allumer la cheminée. Tu peux aller chercher le bois que coupe ton frère. Et apporte-lui ça en même temps.» Albus prit la veste que lui tendait son père et soupira. « Fais un effort avec ton frère, ta mère commence à se poser des questions, souffla son père en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. »  
  
Albus acquiesça avec un sourire pincé. Il prit une écharpe qu'il enroula négligemment autour de sa gorge et sortit dans le jardin. Un vent glacé lui fouetta le visage et le glaça. Il hésita à retourner prendre un manteau mais si James pouvait supporter le froid, lui aussi.  
  
Il avança dans la neige jusqu'au garçon qui lui tournait le dos, brandissant une hache qui paraissait très lourde sur une buche à la verticale et la trancha en deux moitié, avant de placer une prochaine buche sur le tronc lisse.  
« James, appela Albus, frissonnant dans le froid malgré lui. Maman veut que tu mettes ça. »  
  
Mais Potter ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait à trancher les buches à grands coups de hache. Agacé, Albus s'approcha, et lança la veste sur la tête de son frère. James sursauta et se retourna brusquement en lançant le bras qui tenait la hache en direction d'Albus.  
  
La lame frôla le ventre de Potter, agrippant le gilet qu'il portait, le déchirant. L'un et l'autre restèrent stupéfiés, le souffle coupé.  
« Merde, souffla James en retirant les écouteurs qu'il avait sur les oreilles.  
  
\- Putain tu l'as fait exprès !  
  
\- Ne sois pas con, tu m'as fait peur c'est tout !  
  
\- Et ton premier réflexe c'est de donner un coup de hache en aveugle ?!  
  
\- J'avais mes écouteurs, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu m'as foutu la trouille !  
  
\- C'est pour le coup à la tête, c'est ça ?  
  
\- Mais t'es pas bien, tu crois vraiment que je ferais une chose pareil. Je suis ton frère bordel !  
  
Ils se jaugèrent un instant, l'un et l'autre furieux, déçus.  
\- Papa veut du bois pour le feu, finit par dire Albus, les yeux brillants.  
  
James leva le bras en montrant les morceaux de bois dans la neige.  
\- Sers-toi !  
  
Il planta la hache dans le tronc qu'il lui servait d'établi. Il remit ses écouteurs et partit vers la cabane à outil dont il ferma la porte. Albus fixa un instant la porte, le cœur encore battant. Il avait bien failli être tranché en deux. Bien sûr James ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais sur le coup, il l'avait cru. Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner. Il ramassa une à une les moitiés de buches, autant qu'il put porter et rentra à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il avait laissé la veste dans la neige. Mais que James la récupère lui-même! Il rentra dans la maison en pestant, lançant son écharpe et son gilet déchiré sur le porte manteau et porta les buches jusqu'à la cheminée. Au moment où il fut sur le point de les lancer dans le foyer, une lueur verte envahit l'âtre.  
  
\- Hey !  
  
\- Pardon !  
  
Scorpius éclata de rire, devant les buches qui avaient croulé sur le sol à leur pied. Il avait bien failli les prendre toutes dans les genoux.  
  
\- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était 15h, dit Albus, les joues rougies pas le froid. On est vraiment à la bourre… !  
  
Scorpius lui sourit.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'accueil que j'attendais, je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux dit-il en faisant mine de vouloir repartir, moqueur.  
  
Potter l'arrêta, une main sur son bras.  
\- Arrête, je suis content de te voir. Entre.  
  
Albus le tira et le fit sortir de la cheminée. Il fut sur le point de l'attirer à lui mais se ravisa, quand il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait au milieu du salon de ses parents. Il se contenta de lui sourire, les yeux dévorant son visage, gardant une main dans la sienne.  
  
Scorpius expira et retira sa main, entrant d'avantage dans le salon pour découvrir les lieux. Il plaça son manteau et son écharpe sur un fauteuil. Il avait fait des efforts pour prendre des vêtements qui pouvaient passer pour moldu, un pantalon de flanelle et une chemise aux manches légèrement bouffantes. Même si le style le cillait parfaitement, cela ne passait pas pour une tenue moderne. Mais au moins il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier.  
  
Le salon était la représentation parfaite d'un ameublement moldu. Un canapé de cuir accompagné d'une table basse et deux fauteuils de la même matière occupaient le centre de la pièce, entourant un tapis tissé beige. Les poutres étaient apparentes, un véritable cottage anglais. Une immense télévision noire entourée de haut-parleurs, un bureau typé d'architecte avec un ordinateur et une imprimante, recouvert de papiers et de dossiers. Apparemment Harry Potter travaillait d'avantage dans le salon que dans son bureau. Si bureau il possédait. Il aperçut Lily sur une échelle en train de décorer le sapin de Noël. Il lui rendit un signe de main timide quand elle le salua du haut de son perchoir.  
  
Albus suivait Scorpius des yeux alors qu'il observait la pièce.  
\- Alors ?  
  
Scorpius haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est chaleureux.  
  
\- Moins grand que chez toi sans doute.  
  
\- Chez moi, nous n'habitons qu'une partie du manoir, un peu près la même superficie que ta maison. Enfin je crois… » Il se tut quand il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui.  
  
Harry Potter, oui Harry Potter venait vers lui, un sourire sur son visage de héros. Malfoy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et se maudit pour cela. Potter tendit la main et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrait. Cet homme avait gagné une guerre et tué Voldemort. Et il avait vu des photos compromettantes de lui avec son propre fils et… il savait des choses. Il avait demandé à James de le laisser tranquille, Scorpius s'en souvenait. Cette information en tête, il fut ravi que sa main ne tremblât pas quand il serra celle d'Harry Potter.  
  
\- Bienvenue Scorpius.  
  
\- Monsieur Potter, le remercia timidement le garçon.  
  
\- Appelles-moi Harry.  
  
_« ça, ça m'étonnerait »,_ se dit Malfoy, peu enclin à passer ce stade avec le Héros du Monde Sorcier qui lui adressait un sourire chaleureux, le gilet et le jean tachés de farines.

« Tu lui feras faire le grand tour plus tard Albus, ta mère nous demande en cuisine. »

Albus roula des yeux et entraina Scorpius vers la cuisine à la suite de son père. Sa mère était toujours sous pression quand Noel se déroulait chez les Potter. Etant la seule femme parmi les Weasley, elle souffrait plus facilement les remarques de désapprobation de sa mère. Ginny n'était déjà pas une femme au foyer et l'entretien de la maison n'était pas son point fort. Noel était le seul moment où elle faisait un effort et tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte.  
  
La cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des récipients flottaient dans les airs, secoués par des fouets ou des cuillères en bois qui mélangeaient et secouaient pâtes, oeufs et sauces. Une odeur de beurre fondu mais aussi d'oignons et de viandes au four flottait dans l'air. Ses cheveux roux relevés en une queue de cheveux, Ginny Weasley surveillait trois casseroles sur le feu au moment où ils entrèrent.

"Bonjour Scorpius! » Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et le prit dans ses bras, un geste et une poigne énergique qui surprirent le garçon. La femme était mince mais son corps était nerfs et muscles, le silhouette d'une athlète. "Excuse l'état de la cuisine, nous sommes dans le rush. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que ma mère n'arrive et il faut que tout soit prêt sinon... Il faut que tout soit prêt! »  
  
Harry Potter glissa une main dans le dos de sa femme et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
Elle le regarda, interloquée:  
"Mais je suis calme!" Harry acquiesça avec un sourire indulgent, mais Ginny l'ignorait déjà.  
  
" Bon, on a dit en entrée un minestrone et en plat principal des cailles aux raisins et au foie gras. Je m'occupe des desserts. » Elle sortit des couteaux du tiroir et les mit sur la table. « Albus! Toi et Scorpius, vous allez couper les légumes en lamelle pour la soupe minestrone. James ! Tu tombes bien, s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'aîné des Potter faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies. « Mets-toi à côté de ton père, il faut peler les raisins à la main, les ouvrir en deux et en retirer les pépins. Et ne souffle pas ! Tout le monde met à la main à la pâte.  
  
\- Et Lily ? demanda James, insolent. Il ignora superbement Scorpius. Le garçon prit soin de faire de même.  
  
\- Ta sœur finit toute la décoration toute seule ! Tu veux peut-être échanger ta place avec elle ? »

James ne répondit pas et se mit à peler les raisins. En face de lui, Scorpius n'osait pas lever les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que les deux frères depuis le soir où leur histoire avait été dévoilée. Un malaise l'engourdit, désagréable, s'isolant dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit la même tension chez Albus, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux assombris. Il transpirait la colère, une colère froide que Scorpius ne savait pas gérer et ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier. Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils auraient pu s'éviter, et non se retrouver à moins de deux mètres les uns des autres, encadrés par leurs parents.  
  
Scorpius expira, attrapa les légumes et éplucha tour à tour oignons, carottes, tomates, céleri et les coupa rapidement en julienne sur la planche à une vitesse incroyable. Il poursuivit son ouvrage un moment quand il se sentit observé. A côté de lui Albus s'était figé, son propre couteau à la main et regardait les mouvements précis et rapides de Malfoy avec stupéfaction. En face d'eux, James et Harry écarquillaient les yeux. Troublé par le silence, Scorpius leva les yeux et vit que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Et cela n'avait rien d'agréable.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
\- Comment ça quoi ? s'étonna Albus. « Je ne pensais pas que tu savais cuisiner. »  
  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il observa la table. Il avait presque fini sa part de travail alors qu'Albus n'en était au quart. Les autres ne semblaient pas plus avancés.  
  
\- Vous avez encore des elfs de maison n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.  
  
\- Oui bien sûr. » Et Scorpius ajouta rapidement, avec un sourire « Mais rémunérés… comme la loi l'exige. Avant, au château, nous avions des serviteurs et un majordome.  
  
\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu saches manier un couteau de cuisine comme cela ?  
  
« Maman laisses le respirer, dit Albus.  
  
Ginny le pressait de questions et Potter voyait bien que Scorpius ne souhaitait pas répondre.  
\- Je suis juste curieuse, ma mère ne coupe pas aussi vite ! Et on imagine mal les Malfoy en cuisine.  
  
Cette remarque piqua Scorpius, qui pinça les lèvres. Que savait Genevra Weasley de sa famille ! Mais la colère retomba, c'était de la susceptibilité mal placée de sa part. Elle l'avait accueilli dans sa maison après tout.  
\- En fait, je cuisine beaucoup avec mon père. Et il est encore plus rapide que moi.  
  
\- Et ben ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, souffla Harry en lançant un coup d'œil complice à sa femme.  
  
\- Dorian cuisine avec vous ? demanda Albus.  
  
\- Non, lui il dormait.  
  
Les regards interloqués le submergèrent et Scorpius comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer, même s'il s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'il détestait aborder, trop personnel. Mais il en avait trop dit et il prit un autre légume à couper sur la pile d'Albus pour s'occuper alors qu'il parlait et ne pas affronter les regards.  
  
\- Mon père faisait des cauchemars et veillait la nuit. Je l'entendais errer dans le château et le sachant réveillé et seul, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Je me mettais à sa recherche quand je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Une nuit, les deux insomniaques qu'on était on décidait de faire un gâteau de minuit. Et ça a continué comme ça et on a fait pleins de recettes, de plus en plus compliquées, comme ça, au milieu de la nuit. Et petit à petit mon père a réussi à dormir et moi aussi, mais on a continué à cuisiner, le jour. D'où le fait que je sois rapide avec un couteau de cuisine.  
  
\- Et tu n'aimerais pas faire ça après Poudlard ? demanda Harry qui peinait à peler les raisins. Un restaurant ou une pâtisserie.  
  
Scorpius sourit tristement en secouant la tête tout en continuant à couper les aliments.  
  
\- Mon nom n'appelle pas la gourmandise. On m'accusera surement d'empoisonner mes gâteaux et de les donner à des enfants de moldus.  
  
\- Les choses évoluent, les mentalités aussi, insista Harry Potter d'une voix sérieux et profonde et Scorpius leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Voilà pourquoi il détestait parler de sa famille, il ne voulait pas de haine mais il ne voulait pas non plus de compassion. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Pas assez vite. Mes enfants auront surement plus de choix.  
  
Albus vint à son secours.  
\- Et il nous reste trois ans à Poudlard, on a un peu de temps avant de se décider, non?  
  
\- On vous demandera votre choix dès l'année prochaine, dit Ginny.  
  
\- Merci de me le rappeler, grinça le garçon.  
  
\- Je ne te presse pas mais il serait temps d'y penser. Ton père et moi avons su très tôt ce que nous voulions faire après Poudlard. Et ton frère a déjà décidé.  
  
Albus tapa sur la table avec son couteau et le plat de son autre main. Tous les occupants de la cuisine sursautèrent.  
\- James est parfait maman, on a compris!  
  
Scorpius aurait voulu se liquéfier sur place et disparaitre. En face de lui, James épluchait toujours les raisins sans changer de rythme.  
  
\- Albus c'est Noël. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre ton frère, mais ça attendra la fin des fêtes. Ne gâche pas cette journée s'il te plait.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu dis que je vais gâcher la journée!  
  
\- Je ne veux pas de dispute aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas mon intention!  
  
\- Tu es infecte avec ton frère depuis votre retour de Poudlard et il prend tout sans broncher.  
  
\- Oh super, bien sûr! Pauvre, pauvre James!  
  
\- Albus tu veux vraiment que je hausse la voix devant Scorpius?  
  
Malfoy gardait la tête baissée, il attendait que l'orage passe. Albus ne répondait rien, mais il le vit serrer et desserrer les poings.

Un bruit de moteur et de graviers tout proche de la maison les interrompit. James alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau.  
\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont déjà là, gémit Ginny.  
  
\- Si, ils garent la moto.  
  
\- Quelle moto? » Harry s'approcha lui aussi de la fenêtre, intéressé. « Dudley n'est pas avec eux?  
  
\- Apparemment non » dit James, en observant l'extérieur à travers la vitre. Ils roulent à moto avec cette neige?  
  
\- Regarde la taille des roues, ils ne risquent pas grand-chose.

Ginny prit tous les légumes et les mit dans une marmite qui serait mis à bouillir plus tard dans la soirée, les gestes secs. « On aura jamais le temps de finir si on a des invités toutes les heures. » Elle se tourna vers Scorpius. « Je ne parle pas pour toi, tu étais attendu. Eux, ils ont 4heures d'avance!  
  
\- C'est qui? s'enquit Malfoy.  
  
\- Amanda et Evan Dursley, les enfants du cousin de mon père, répondit Albus ramassant toutes les épluchures pour les mettre à la poubelle. « Des moldus » .  
  
« James, va les accueillir », dit Ginny en déposant les cailles sur la table. « Je ne les veux pas dans la cuisine. Il faut qu'on avance. Harry, arrêtes avec cette moto et aide-moi s'il te plait!  
  
\- Je suis là, je t'aide, tu veux que je fasse quoi? dit tranquillement Harry en se rapprochant de la table, passant la main sur la nuque de sa femme qui essayait de se calmer et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Albus prit la main du garçon et l'entraina hors de la cuisine.  
\- On y va nous aussi, on revient.  
  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse et entraina Scorpius à sa suite. Ils attrapèrent leur manteau dans l'entrée et sortirent derrière James. Ils avaient à peine passé la porte qu'une fille aux cheveux bruns, petite mais aux lèvres et formes charnues, sauta dans les bras d'Albus et sans ménagement lui donna un baiser sur la bouche.  
  
« Amanda! s'écria Albus en repoussant la jeune fille. Arrêtes avec les becs, on n'a plus 5 ans!  
  
\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois! répondit-elle en riant.  
  
\- C'est vrai à chaque fois!  
  
Elle l'ignora pour se tourna vers James et attrapa son bras.  
« Viens voir la moto d'Evan! Elle est superbe! »  
  
Un peu plus loin, Lily était en conversation avec un grand brun d'une belle carrure, assis sur une moto, un casque à la main.  
\- Hey James » dit-il en serrant la main du garçon. « Viens, montes! » Il descendit de la machine et laissa James prendre sa place. « Elle te plait? Il faut que tu la conduises avant qu'on reparte! Toi aussi Al. » Il s'approcha du garçon pour le saluer à son tour quand il vit Scorpius. Il se figea un instant, le dévisageant.  
  
« Wow… c'est joli ça. » dit-il en pointant son doigt et Scorpius crut se méprendre un instant mais non, c'est bien lui qu'il désignait de son index. Il fut sur le point de répliquer sèchement mais Lily le devança.  
  
\- C'est pris, dit-elle.  
  
\- Par toi ? s'enquit le grand brun à la jeune Potter.  
  
\- Non, il est avec moi! intervint Albus d'une voix tranchante et glaciale. Il jaugeait le garçon aussi furieux que Scorpius.  
  
\- Ah… dommage, souffla le garçon, le coin de la bouche relevée en un demi sourire, son regard ne quittait pas Malfoy. « Tu t'appelles comment? »  
  
Malfoy eut envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais il était invité et débuter une bagarre avec la famille de Harry Potter le jour de Noel le rebutait. Il laissa passer son mépris dans le regard et dans sa voix.  
\- Scorpius Malfoy.  
  
\- Scorpius, répéta-t-il avec une grimace. C'est bizarre comme nom, non?  
  
Malfoy prit une profonde et sifflante inspiration entre ses dents mais Evan l'interrompit.  
\- Excuses moi, ne te vexes pas. Scorpius, enchanté. Moi c'est Evan Dursley. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure mais j'étais… troublé.  
  
Derrière lui Lily se mit à pouffer.  
\- Arrêtes de te croire irrésistible Evan, tu n'as aucune chance. En plus, c'est un Sang-Pur.  
  
\- Lily! s'exclama Albus.  
  
\- Un quoi? demanda Amanda en se rapprochant de Malfoy, comme si elle découvrait sa présence. Scorpius avait l'impression d'être bête de foire exhibée dans un cirque.  
  
\- Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'intérieur, » dit James d'un ton sec en enjambant la moto. « On gèle. » Il passa le bras autour des épaules d'Evan et l'entraina avec lui vers la maison. « On essaiera la moto plus tard, avec mon père. »  
  
Le garçon se laissa entrainer. Scorpius les suivit, précédée de peu d'Amanda qui avait à nouveau oublié son existence. Derrière lui il entendait Albus se disputait avec sa soeur, argumentant que « Sang-Pur ne se disait pas dans une conversation avec des moldus, ni avec personne d'ailleurs » et Lily ne voyait pas le mal. Il n'écoutait plus. Lui-même détestait ce genre de conversation. Arrivé dans le couloir, il attendit Albus, et Lily le dépassa, visiblement furieuse. Potter le rejoignit, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, ébouriffé par le vent glacé.

« Viens, on monte dans ma chambre, ça nous permettra de souffler. »  
  
Il lui montra l'étage, la chambre de ses parents au fond à gauche des escaliers, encadré de la chambre de Lily et une chambre d'amis. En face, un bureau, et à l'opposé à droite la salle de bain, la chambre de James et tout au fond la sienne.  
La chambre d'Albus était truffée de livres, magazines, des vêtements et appareils électroniques moldus. Sur le bureau, deux écrans d'ordinateurs, une caméra super 8 et des bobines cinématiques.

Scorpius se mit à rire devant le désordre de la pièce.  
  
« Tu n'as même pas rangé!  
  
Albus tapa du pied pour dégager une allée parmi les objets jusqu'à son lit.  
\- Tu vis dans le même dortoir que moi, tu sais bien que je ne range rien! Je ne vais pas faire semblant ici.  
  
Il activa l'ordinateur et après quelques clics, la musique emplit la pièce.  
« Voilà, avec ça, on ne nous entendra pas. »  
  
Il hésita un instant, regardant Scorpius qui faisait de la place sur le lit pour s'asseoir, repoussant les vêtements. Il ôta ses chaussures et croisa les jambes sur le matelas. Potter sourit.  
\- J'aime ça.  
  
\- Quoi donc?  
Albus haussa les épaules.  
  
\- Toi, ici. » Scorpius leva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas, ce qui fait sourire Albus. « Le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre. » Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. « J'aime que tu sois là. »  
  
Scorpius détourna les yeux mais ne il ne put dissimuler son sourire.  
  
Albus se dirigeait vers un placard. « Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Ne flippe pas. » Scorpius le regarda fouiller dans le meuble et sortir un classeur vert à moitié rempli. Portant le dossier avec lui, Albus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il hésita comme s'il regrettait d'avoir sorti le classeur de sa cachette. Il inspira un instant et l'ouvrit.  
  
\- Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama Scorpius en regardant la première image.  
  
\- Ne flippes pas j'ai dit!  
  
Malfoy attrapa le classeur de ses mains et se mit à parcourir toutes les images, les articles, les brochures de journaux. Tout ce qui avait été publié sur lui se trouvait dans ce classeur, des photos professionnelles aux articles de magazines.  
\- Rose m'avait dit que tu collectionnais des choses sur moi, je ne pensais pas que tu avais tout ça.  
  
\- Je ne collectionnais pas vraiment, dit Albus, gêné. Mais je gardais ce que je trouvais. Je t'ai dit, je t'admirais beaucoup. » Il regarda Scorpius tourner les pages, s'arrêtant pour lire les titres des articles, jamais très glorieux. Il fit une pause sur une photo prise près d'une fontaine où il posait avec un voile et des ailes d'ange. «Celle-là a été prise à Kensington Park, on a mis 4h pour cette photo, et il faisait 2°. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. Ma peau est presque bleue, regardes! » Albus acquiesça et il changea de page, continuant à feuilleter. « Tu peux le garder si tu veux, je n'en veux plus. » Scorpius fronça les yeux et Potter continua: « Je te connais maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas un mot de vrai. Je t'ai admiré pour les mauvaises raisons.  
  
\- Ah.  
  
Scorpius sentit sa gorge se serrait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait l'envie de pleurer mais elle était bien là. Il aurait voulu qu'Albus continue à remplir ce classeur vert, encore et encore, qu'il soit sensible à chaque mot publié sur lui, à chaque image le concernant. Il aurait voulu rester cette obsession. Il ne comprenait pas ce désintéressement et cela le blessait. Il ferma le classeur et le tendit à Albus.  
  
\- Je n'en ferais rien, brûle-le si tu veux.  
  
Surpris, Albus repoussa le classeur.  
  
\- Mais non je ne vais pas le brûler!  
  
\- Pourquoi? » Le regard de Scorpius était froid et sa voix cassante. Ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps «Tu n'en veux plus tu l'as dit toi-même! Alors jette-le! » Il le jeta sur les genoux d'Albus et se recula jusqu'à la tête du lit. Potter secoua la tête.  
  
\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Je ne veux plus de ces images parce qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec toi. C'est un tissu de mensonges, rien n'est vrai.  
  
\- Mais c'est ce qui t'intéressait à l'époque non? Si tu es venu me voir la première fois, c'est parce que tu pensais que c'était la personne décrite dans ces pages?  
  
Albus inspira profondément. Il ne comprenait pas la colère du garçon et la sienne commençait à percer doucement.  
\- Oui à l'époque je voulais te rencontrer en pensant que tu étais tel qu'on te décrivait, c'est quoi le problème?  
  
\- Alors si tu avais su qui j'étais réellement tu ne serais pas venu c'est ce que tu me dis?  
  
Albus se leva d'un bond et lança le dossier sur le sol.  
\- Si j'avais su quel emmerdeur tu pouvais être, non ça c'est sûr. Scorpius! » interrompit le garçon avant que celui-ci ne puisse crier, les mains devant lui. «J'essayais de partager un truc avec toi là, pour qu'on soit honnête l'un en vers l'autre, ou une connerie comme ça. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser et ne jamais t'en parler. Alors au lieu de te vexer, tu pourrais essayer de comprendre ce que je tente de te dire. Je ne t'idéalise plus c'est vrai. Je n'ai plus envie d'être comme toi, ça aussi c'est sûr! Mais ça veut simplement dire que je fais la différence entre vouloir « être toi » et vouloir « être avec toi ». C'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre ça?  
  
Scorpius expira, coinçant la langue entre ses dents alors qu'il tentait de se calmer et d'intégrer les paroles d'Albus.  
\- Non, je comprends, dit-il enfin, mais de mauvaise foi, il refusait de regarder Albus, les bras croisés sur le torse.  
  
\- Bien! Et l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne veux plus de ce classeur c'est que je n'ai pas envie de garder des photos de toi où on te voit en compagnie de différents amants, réels ou fictifs. J'ai déjà du mal à m'habituer à celui qui occupe la chambre voisine!  
  
La pique atteint sa cible et Scorpius sentit qu'il ne pouvait rien répliquer à cela.  
  
\- Ok, accorda-t-il en regardant toujours le mur opposé. Je me suis énervé un peu vite.  
  
\- Peut-être, oui, insista le garçon en se rasseyant sur le lit. Il fit exprès de se coller au garçon, l'obligeant à accepter sa présence. Il attendit qu'il se détende un peu pour décroiser ses bras et prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, jouant avec les doigts.  
  
\- Et pour info, ils sont tous fictifs, dit Scorpius.  
  
Albus sourit.  
« ça fait plaisir à entendre » souffla-t-il.  
  
Comme Scorpius refusait encore de le regarder, il quitta la tête de lit et lui fit face sur le matelas, attrapa ses chevilles et dans un geste sec, le fit descendre sur le lit. Scorpius eut un hoquet de surprise, suivit d'un rire alors qu'Albus l'emprisonnait sous lui, l'écrasant et l'obligea à ouvrir les jambes pour qu'il se place entre elles. Il chercha les lèvres de Scorpius et celui-ci évita plusieurs fois sa bouche, joueur et cherchant sans doute à le punir. Le jeu était d'autant plus passionné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis trois jours et Albus ne le supportait plus. Il tenta de lui immobiliser le visage et la mâchoire mais Scorpius lui pinça plusieurs fois les côtes et il dût lâcher prise, en prenant soin de lui tirer les cheveux en guise de représailles. Malfoy finit par céder à un baiser qu'il désirait lui aussi. Le monde disparut et la pièce tourna. Ils n'existaient plus qu'aux places où leurs peaux se touchaient et où leurs souffles étaient joints. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, et ils ouvrirent les lèvres, mêlant leur langue et leurs soupirs. Fiévreux, haletant, ils durent briser le baiser, retrouvant leur souffle, front contre front. Un autre baiser suivant aussi passionné, et un autre alors que leurs mains intensifiaient des caresses de plus en plus intimes et pressantes sur tout leur corps, dans une exploration brulante de leur peau, soulevant les vêtements et cherchant la chair. Soudain Albus brisa leur étreinte, se détachant du corps de Scorpius et se maintint au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur les coudes. Malfoy releva la tête pour attraper à nouveau ses lèvres mais Albus se recula, lui échappant, le regard sombre.  
  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? soupira le garçon, le souffle tremblant.  
  
Albus respirait lentement, le regardant comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une énigme en le scrutant. - Ils sont tous fictifs? demande-il enfin.  
  
Scorpius ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il lui demandait s'il disait vrai et qu'aucun des hommes à ses cotés sur les photos n'avait été son amant?  
\- Oui, ils sont fictifs.  
  
\- Alors tu en as eu combien?  
  
Sa gorge se serra. Il ne comprenait pas cet interrogatoire.  
\- Un seul . »  
  
A ces mots, Potter se détacha de lui et s'écarta pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Scorpius comprit et une fureur froide l'envahit.  
« Albus, ne fais pas ça! »  
  
Mais Potter le coupa sèchement.  
\- Il le sait?  
  
Scorpius soupira, glissant sa main sur son front.  
\- Il l'a compris.  
  
Il entendit Albus soupirer, un bruit sec produit par l'énervement. Ses poings se serraient à nouveau sur ses côtés. Scorpius se redressa doucement sur le lit, la tête lourde et penchée, il laissa ses cheveux cachés son visages alors qu'il murmurait.  
\- On n'aurait pas dû se mettre ensemble.  
  
\- Ne dis pas ça…  
  
\- C'était une erreur.  
  
\- Ne dis pas ça !  
  
Potter s'était tourné vers lui brusquement, Scorpius avait sursauté. Albus se rendit compte de la violence de son comportement et tendit la main vers lui, mais il l'évita, se leva du lit. Il attrapa ses chaussures.  
\- On s'est mis ensemble sur un coup de tête. Tu es venu me voir le soir même où tu as appris pour moi et James. » Il tirait fort sur les lacets en les nouant, ses doigts en devenant blancs là où le coton tissé comprimait ses doigts. « C'était trop tôt! Et regardes toi, tu ne le supportes pas! »  
  
Albus attrapa son poignet et le serra jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
\- Je ne veux pas rompre. Et je refuse que tu me quittes tu entends! » Il le lâcha et détourna le regard. « ça va passer. »

Scorpius se leva et parcourut la pièce, plus pour se calmer que par réel intérêt. Il examinait les bobine et bandes de films, attrapant une caméra un peu bizarre sur le bureau. Mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, son esprit était ailleurs.  
  
\- Des fois j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. » Il posa la caméra et se tourna vers Albus qui restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu détestes simplement que James te dépasse en quoique ce soit.  
  
\- C'est faux, ça a tout à voir avec toi. On n'est pas en train de parler de quidditch! » Il se leva et s'approcha du garçon. « Ce qui s'est passé, oui je ne le supporte pas! Si tu étais simplement sorti avec mon frère j'aurais été déçu et jaloux, mais je me serais fait une raison. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé! Et vous agissez tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé! Tu n'es pas en colère? Moi je le suis! Je suis en colère et écoeuré et Dorian aussi. On le serait moins si tu n'acceptais pas les choses sans te battre.  
  
\- Me battre pourquoi et contre quoi? soupira Scorpius en secouant la tête.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de lui faire payer? C'est mon frère et j'ai envie de le cogner dès que je le vois!  
  
\- James et moi on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire.  
  
\- Ouais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
  
\- Alors tiens le toi pour dit et passes à autre chose!  
  
\- Que je passes à autre chose?!  
  
\- Est-ce que tu sais que c'est James qui a arrêté notre arrangement? Est-ce que tu sais aussi que le soir où vous nous avez découvrir c'était moi qui était venu le trouver pour m'envoyer en l'air? » Il eut presque envie de rire devant l'air dépité d'Albus. « Ah, surprise! Arrêtes de me faire passer pour une victime et d'être en colère à ma place!  
  
Albus ne pouvait pas, une respiration profonde et pourtant rapide soulevé ses épaules.  
\- Pourquoi tu es allé le voir?  
  
\- Quand je suis parti de la fête du match, je cherchais Dorian chez les Gryffondors. » Il hausse les épaules. « James était là…  
  
\- Arrêtes… l'interrompit-il en détournant les yeux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis les glissa dans ses cheveux en expirant. « Ils nous attendent, on devrait descendre. » Il se dirigea vers la porte. Scorpius en resta confus.  
  
\- C'est tout?  
  
Albus prit une profonde inspiration.  
\- Oui c'est tout. Je t'ai dit ça va passer. Mais je veux qu'on reste ensemble.  
  
Scorpius acquiesça, mais il n'y croyait pas.  
  


* * *

 

Elle était effrayante cette table. C'était la conclusion de Scorpius. La décoration était belle, digne d'un Noel anglais: des bougies, des couronnes de lierre entourées de guirlandes et des pommes rouges. De la neige tombait du plafond et disparaissait avant de toucher la table. Ravissant oui, mais ce qui était affolant c'était la dimension de la table et le nombre de chaises disposées autour. Scorpius expira doucement en plaçant les couverts autour des assiettes. Il n'était pas en panique mais les Weasley et d'autres invités allaient bientôt arrivés et il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. En face de lui, Albus disposait les verres et le regardait avec un sourire entendu.  
  
« ça va bien se passer, ils ne mordent pas.  
  
\- Rappelles-toi de cette phrase quand tu viendras au Manoir.  
  
\- Tu penses m'inviter bientôt?  
  
\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite je pense, avoua Scorpius.  
  
Des éclats de voix venaient du salon. Scorpius n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de Ginny et de sa fille ou si elle pestait contre Amanda. Quand elle les rejoint, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux brillants, elle semblait à bout de nerfs et sa voix avait une décibel au-dessus de son timbre normal.  
  
« Génial! C'est parfait, exactement ce que je voulais! Au moins une chose qui tourne rond dans cette maison! Albus, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher un des cartons de vin à la cave? On montera les autres au cours du dîner. Si ton père demande où je suis, dis lui que j'occupe la salle de bain pour les 30 prochaines minutes. Scorpius tu peux aller te prendre une bière-au-beurre à la cuisine, tu as bien avancée. »  
  
Elle disparut dans le couloir tout en parlant.  
« Il faudrait que tu la rencontre quand elle n'est pas stressée, dit Albus en disposant les dernières flutes de champagne. Ramènes-moi une bière quand tu prendras la tienne s'il te plait!  
  
Scorpius acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine qui pourrait être rebaptisée le champs de bataille, tant le désordre y régnait en maître maintenant. Il attrapa deux bières dans une des caisses stationnée à côté de la porte. Il les décapsula et les emporta vers la salle à manger mais il sursauta quand il se retourna. Evan était dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé d'une épaule contre le chambranle, une bière ouverte à la main. Au vue de sa position, il observait Scorpius depuis un moment déjà et cette idée mis le garçon très mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'Evan lui bloquait le passage. Il avait trainé dehors le reste de l'après-midi, de sorte que Scorpius avait totalement oublié son existence. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas du garçon.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être un Sang-Pur? demanda-t-il en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.  
  
\- ça fait quoi d'être un moldu? répliqua Scorpius sur le même ton.  
  
Il se mit à rire en portant la bière à ses lèvres. Après une gorgée, il s'enquit:  
\- ça veut dire quoi exactement « Sang-Pur »?  
  
\- Qu'il n'y a pas de moldu dans notre famille.  
  
Ses yeux trainaient lascivement sur Scorpius, sans honte. Ils brillaient, sans doute troublés par l'alcool, le garçon n'en était pas à sa première bière.  
\- ça veut dire que vous vous mariez entre vous? » Scorpius le regarda de travers, semblant trouver une insinuation perverse dans le ton du garçon mais celui-ci expliqua « Entre sorcier je veux dire. »  
  
\- On se marie avec d'autres Sorciers de Sang-pur.  
  
\- Hum. Ah ouais. Lily m'avait expliqué ça une fois, qu'elle n'était pas une Sang-pur parce que la mère de son père était comme moi. Du coup elle avait un quart de sang moldu. C'est ça. » Scorpius acquiesça en regardant autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire. Ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation préférée. Surtout en ce lieu. Le sujet pouvait vite déborder vers la narration de souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaitre. Mais Evan n'avait pas de retenu. « Donc chez toi, du sang moldu, il n'y en a pas du tout.  
  
\- Non.  
  
\- Et il n'y en a jamais eu.  
  
\- Non.  
  
Il regarda le garçon de haut en bas, le regard assombri et la voix basse.  
\- Et t'as jamais voulu essayer?  
  
\- Essayer quoi?  
  
Il haussa les épaules, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
\- De te taper un moldu.  
  
Scorpius serra les dents et même temps que ses doigts autour des bouteilles qu'il tenait.  
\- Non. Et chez moi, les moldus ne sont pas les bienvenus.  
  
Le ton de Scorpius se voulait menacer, mais Evan en parut amusé.  
\- C'est ce que m'a dit James. Il parait que tu viens d'une famille spéciale, des types dangereux non? Je lui ai dit que tu me plaisais et il m'a prévenu que ton grand-père m'enverrait six pieds sous terre, si Albus ne m'attrapait pas avant.  
Scorpius aurait voulu lui dire que les moldus qui étaient rentrés dans son manoir n'en étaient jamais ressorti mais il se retint de lancer des menaces. Elles lui brulaient pourtant la langue.  
  
\- Et pourtant tu es là.  
  
\- Tu dois vraiment me plaire, » murmura-t-il. Un bruit le fit se retourner, il leva la main tenant la bouteille. « James! Je suis venu reprendre une bière et regarde sur qui je suis tombé. »  
  
Mais Potter ne semblait pas aussi enjoué que lui.  
\- Evan, arrête s'il te plait.  
  
Le garçon le scruta un moment avant de répondre.  
\- On ne fait que discuter, n'est-ce-pas? » Scorpius ne répondit pas. « Tu deviens moine James! Regarde-moi ça, je ne sais pas comment tu résistes!  
  
James ne lança même pas un coup d'oeil vers Scorpius, comme il l'avait fait depuis son arrivé, il l'ignorait et il évitait même que leur regard ne se croisent.  
\- Il est avec Albus, déclara-t-il simplement en fixant Evan.  
  
\- Ouais, ça tu me l'as déjà dit.  
  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites? demanda Albus en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Evan leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Rien, James me disait qu'il allait me montrer comment vous volez sur un balai. » Il se mit à ricaner. « Comme dans un putain de conte de fée. »  
  
La remarque était insultante pour tout le monde, et Scorpius serra à nouveau la mâchoire, se répétant encore et encore qu'il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre chez les Potter.  
Mais la voix d'Albus le sortit de ses pensées.  
« Ton père te demande dans le salon, par le réseau de cheminées.  
  
\- Mon père? »  
  
Albus acquiesça et Scorpius lui donna les deux bières avant de sortir de la cuisine, bousculant volontairement Evan sur son passage. Des flammes vertes flambaient dans l'âtre. Scorpius se mit à genoux devant le foyer, apercevant la tête de son père dans le feu.

\- Papa?  
  
\- Scorpius, tout se passe bien?  
  
La voix de son père était calme mais ses traits tirés exprimaient une toute autre émotion. Scorpius sentit un malaise l'engourdir. Son père n'appelait jamais pour rien et certainement pas pour demander de simples nouvelles.  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Tu t'amuses?  
  
\- Oui ça va.  
  
\- Bien. » Drago prit une courte inspiration. « Scorpius, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes chez les Potter cette nuit.  
  
\- Pourquoi? demanda sèchement Scorpius.  
  
\- J'ai parlé avec le père d'Albus, il est d'accord pour que tu restes.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste? insista le garçon.  
  
\- Je t'expliquerai ça quand tu rentreras, la situation est un peu compliquée ici.  
  
\- Mais dis-moi pourquoi!  
  
\- Fais-moi confiance, profites de Noel, je viendrai te chercher demain.  
  
Scorpius observait la tête devant lui, cherchant à déchiffrer les expressions de son père.  
\- Rien de grave? finit-il par demander.  
  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain d'accord?  
  
\- C'est Dorian?  
  
Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Malfoy, mais elle disparut l'instant d'après.  
  
\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, » répliqua durement Drago. Il se radoucit aussitôt, essayant de se calmer. C'était lui qui semblait inquiet même s'il tentait de le cacher. « On se voit demain. »  
  
Scorpius le scruta avant d'acquiesça sans conviction. Son père lui souhaita un joyeux Noel avant que son image ne disparaisse et la lueur verte dans les flammes s'évanouit.  
Il reste un moment immobile se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'on l'exile de la sorte.

« Tout va bien?  
  
Scorpius leva les yeux et découvrit Albus à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.  
\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, répondit-il en se levant, époussetant ses genoux. Il m'a demande de rester ici jusqu'à demain.  
  
Albus fronça les sourcils.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
\- Je ne sais rien.  
  
\- Alors comment tu sais..?  
  
\- Je le sais c'est tout.  
  
Il s'approcha d'Albus et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon glissa les siens autour de ses hanches et le serra contre lui. Il était rare que Scorpius cherche ce genre de réconfort, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux clos, sans mots. Des voix et des rires leurs parvinrent du couloir, nombreux. Les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Trop de voix, trop de voix. Scorpius émit un grognement plaintif contre la gorge d'Albus qui se mit à rire. Il le repoussa à contre coeur et lui prit la main avant de l'entrainer vers la porte d'entrée d'où provenaient les exclamations.

« Allez, viens, je vais te présenter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	21. Et Joyeux Noël (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques écoutées pour ce chapitre:  
> Umbrella, Mechanical Bride  
> Quand C'est?, Stromae

Entre le plat principal et le dessert, ils avaient quitté la table. Scorpius avait insisté pour échapper à la « foule Potter-weasleyienne » qui avait envahi la maison entière et Albus n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Il y avait vraiment trop de monde à cette table et trop de monde qui se mêlait des affaires de tout le monde. Dans l'ensemble, les invités avaient été courtois avec lui. Mais les politesses sonnaient faux. Il n'était pas dupe. Quand Angelina l'avait salué, Fred Weasley s'était crispé, et avait hésité avant de lui tendre la main. A sa simple vue, Ronald Weasley était devenu rouge maladif avant de reprendre une couleur passablement humaine et sans jamais desserrer les lèvres. Son « bonjour » fut un grognement suivi d'un hochement de tête. Albus en fut scandalisé mais Malfoy s'en fichait bien. Arthur Weasley fut presque comique. Il se retrouva devant Scorpius sans savoir comment et il ne put articuler un seul mot. Il tenta par deux fois d'ouvrir la bouche puis se ravisa, sourit et tapota la tête de Scorpius du bout des doigts avec un sourire gêné, comme si le garçon avait 5 ans, puis se précipita pour saluer son fils aîné qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Au cours de l'apéritif, les langues s'étaient déliées, quelques remarques leur avaient été adressées, des paroles maladroites, parlant du « courage de leur relation », « dans un contexte difficile », « leur amour faisait fît du passé » et bla et bla.  
\- Oh c'est bon, on n'est pas dans Roméo et Juliette! avait fini par lâcher Albus, passablement énervé par les commentaires « sur-tolérants » et hypocrites.  
  
Angelina avait sursauté à cette remarque et détournait la conversation vers le dernier match de Quidditch et sur la prestation de Scorpius qui fit l'unanimité.  
  
Malfoy avait répondu aux remarques par un sourire gênée. Attiré l'attention le mettait toujours mal à l'aise mais en cet instant, les sensations étaient décuplées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de déchiffrer tous les regards qui lui étaient adressés. Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Si n'avait fait l'objet d'aucune hostilité, il était sûr qu'un seul faux pas pourrait déclencher un drame. Il l'avait compris à la façon hésitante et méfiante dont certains membres lui avaient serré la main, le regardant de haut en bas d'un air suspicieux. Evan et James riaient bruyamment à table, complices, ce qui n'empêchait pas Dursley de lancer des clins d'œil furtifs à Scorpius quand il croisait son regard.  
  
\- Mon père se demandait si tu n'étais pas avec Scorpius par rébellion? dit Molly au beau milieu du repas.  
  
\- Par quoi? s'enquit Albus en piquant sa caille de son couteau, brisant les petites côtes.  
  
\- Par rébellion. Il dit qu'à l'adolescence, les enfants rejettent le modèle de leurs parents et sortir avec Scorpius rentre dans ton processus de provocation. Comme le fait que tu sois à Serpentard.  
  
Décidément Percy Weasley ne comprenait rien à rien et continuait à conceptualiser les choses les plus simples.  
\- Rien à voir avec mon père, je suis chez les serpentards parce que je suis un vil serpent ambitieux qui aime faire des coups bas. » Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers la jeune fille. « Et je suis avec Scorpius parce qu'il a un beau cul.»  
  
Malfoy s'étouffa sur son morceau de viande en entendant ces mots et d'avantage encore en voyant le visage consterné de la petite Molly Weasley.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés avant le dessert et ils étaient sortis marcher dans la neige. L'air glacé leur mordait le visage et les mains.  
  
Albus les mit dans ses poches et baissa la tête pour se protéger du vent. « ça se passe plutôt bien non? dit-il en jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon à ses côtés.  
  
Scorpius lui lança un regard signifiant « tu trouves vraiment? », un peu blasé.  
  
\- Ton oncle Ron me regarde de travers. Ton grand-père aussi.  
  
\- S'il n'y avait qu'eux…  
  
\- Ce sont les moins discrets. »

Albus se mordit la lèvre et redressa la tête. Il savait que le garçon avait raison, il ne faisait pas l'unanimité mais Potter n'avait jamais recherché l'approbation de sa famille. Il prit la main de Scorpius dans ses doigts, sa peau était gelée.  
« Tu viens ? On va dans la cabane.  
  
\- La cabane ? »

Il le mena à travers la neige jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, vers la cabane à outil. Il racla la neige qui bloquait la porte avec son pied et tira sur la porte en bois qui céda. Scorpius entra à sa suite. La cabane était petite mais propre, les outils impeccablement rangés ou accrochés au mur par type puis par grandeur, un rangement presque maniaque. Rien ne trainait sur l'établi en bois.  
  
Albus, échaudé par la bière de Noel, un peu plus forte que l'alcool classique, attrapa la main de Scorpius. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et le plaqua contre le mur de bois sec.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Scorpius et Albus l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Il approfondit le baiser en planquant plus fortement sur corps contre le sien et dans un élan le souleva pour l'asseoir sur l'établi, ignorant son hoquet de surprise quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes.  
  
« Attends, murmura Scorpius. « Il fait trop froid ici ! »  
  
\- Je vais te réchauffer, murmura Albus en ouvrant son manteau. Il embrassa sa gorge, glissant sa langue sur la peau, sentant le battement de son coeur sur ses lèvres.  
  
\- Ne me déshabille pas ! dit Scorpius alors qu'Albus passait la main sous son pull mais le garçon le plaqua contre le mur, repoussant ses mains. Il l'embrassa, calant sa tête contre le bois, en l'empêchant de bouger. Il serrait son corps, à l'étouffer. Scorpius passa les bras autour de son cou, gémissant contre ses lèvres alors qu'Albus lui écartait les jambes avec son genou. Tremblant, il l'attira à lui et commença le frottement de leurs deux membres gonflés à travers leurs vêtements. Scorpius rejeta la tête en arrière à la première friction, serrant les dents pour étouffer ses gémissements. Albus glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, les attrapa pour le garder au bord de l'établi et presser son corps d'avantage contre le sien. Les mouvements devinrent insupportables, une torture de délices mais trop de vêtements les séparaient. Les joues enfiévrées, Malfoy le repoussa, décollant sa peau de la sienne avant de faire glisser sa main entre leur corps, il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon. Albus retint sa respiration quand les doigts du garçon enserrèrent son sexe, il se contracta, et convulsa, immobilisant la main qui le serrait.  
  
Scorpius lui sourit.  
« Qui manque d'endurance ce soir ?  
  
\- J'ai envie de toi depuis des jours ! répliqua Albus, le corps tendu, essayant de se contrôler.  
  
\- Tu m'as maintenant, souffla-t-il et Potter ne put se retenir et le fit glisser plus haut sur l'établi, le repoussant brutalement contre le mur et monta à son tour sur le bureau de bois. Scorpius voulut l'embrasser mais Albus le repoussa, le faisant basculer en saisissant ses hanches qu'il positionna contre les siennes. Fébrilement, il ouvrit le pantalon du garçon et le retira ainsi que le sous-vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de protester, Albus le couvrit de son corps, attrapa ses lèvres et agrippa son sexe qu'il serra en son poing, aspirant les soupirs de Malfoy entre ses lèvres. Une main blanche trouva son sexe et Albus mordilla la lèvre inférieure du garçon, haletant. Leurs sexes se cognaient l'un contre l'autre encore et encore, leur arrachant des gémissements alors que leurs mains serraient de plus en plus fort. Soudain Albus le lâcha et attrapa son poignet pour l'obliger à faire de même. Il se coucha sur lui, alignant son bas-ventre avec le sien et sexe contre sexe, il ondula ses hanches contre les siennes en des coups secs et précis. Scorpius rejeta la tête en arrière ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Il ne sentait pas le bois dur contre son dos et ses épaules, juste ce plaisir blanc et cinglant là où leur peau se percutait. Il criait lui semblait-il, il n'en était pas sûr, Albus l'embrassait, mordait sa chair, tirer sur la peau entre son cou et son épaule. Scorpius le serrait contre lui, tirant sur son pull, plantant ses ongles dans son dos et son cou. Ses vêtements lui serraient les jambes, bloquaient des cuisses qu'il aurait voulu écarter d'avantage. Les mouvements se firent plus violents, et Albus attrapa ses hanches, les serrant avec force, l'immobilisant. Il cria dans sa jouissance, se répandant entre leur corps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration vive, se redressa un peu plus, remontant sur le corps du garçon et posa son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien et attrapa son sexe. Scorpius souffla son nom mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte, il serra ses doigts, concentrant son attention sur le visage, sur ses lèvres trop pleines et rouges, gorgées de sang, ses joues enflammées et ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux assombris. Son souffle coupé par les hoquets de plaisir et les gémissements à demi étouffés par ses dents qui se serraient. Il voulait tout voir, voir Scorpius se perdre, s'abandonner et se décomposer sous son regard et dans ses bras. Tôt, il le sentit se contracter et ses ongles agripper ses épaules.  
  
« Embrasse-moi » hoqueta Scorpius d'une voix éteinte et suppliante et Albus prit ses lèvres étouffant le cri de sa jouissance.  
  
Il le lâcha et s'effondra sur lui, écrasant sa poitrine qui tenter de se soulever pour retrouver son souffle, appréciant les battements de cœur affolés.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, le souffle court, haletant, les cheveux plaqués au front par la sueur. Heures ou minutes passèrent avant qu'Albus ne se redresse pour regarder son amant. Oui son amant, à lui seul.  
  
« Tu me rends fou » dit Scorpius avant de l'embrasser, et Albus sourit contre ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. On viendrait surement les chercher.  
  
« On devrait y retourner », souffla Scorpius.  
  
Albus acquiesça à contre cœur et se sépara du garçon. Le froid redevint réel et il frissonna. Il ouvrit un tiroir de l'établi et sortit un torchon qu'il tendit au garçon. Scorpius le regarda, perplexe.  
  
-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici, dit- Albus en lui jetant le tissu. Ne t'inquiète pas il est propre.  
  
Scorpius essuya son ventre et ses cuisses puis referma ses vêtements et Albus fit de même. Ils sortirent de la cabane, serré l'un contre l'autre et tombèrent nez à nez avec un autre duo.  
Evan se trouvait juste devant eux, l'air surpris. A côté de lui, James paraissait tout aussi perplexe.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-dedans ? demanda Evan.  
  
\- Rien, dit Albus mais sa voix était roque et il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Je lui ai montré la cabane à outil. »  
  
Le sourire était palpable dans sa voix, la fierté aussi, alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes devant lui. La situation et le regard suspicieux de Dursley l'amusait.  
  
« On est venu chercher du bois, finit par dire Evan, et il passa Albus en prenant soin de le bousculer au passage. A sa suite, James les ignora. Albus en parut presque déçu, il s'attendait sans doute à des réactions de la part de son frère. Ce type ne laissait rien paraitre!

Bras de dessus-dessous, ils retournèrent vers la maison. A plusieurs reprises chacun essaya de faire tomber l'autre dans la neige, de simples bousculades qui se transformèrent en combat de fauve sur le sol. Quand leurs mains furent gelées ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la maison. Ils riaient encore quand ils virent Harry Potter apparaitre à la porte, le visage grave.  
  
« Ton père voudrait te parler. »  
  
_Encore…_ Scorpius cessa de sourire et son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il entra dans la maison et suivit Harry jusqu'à la cheminée du bureau à l'étage. Il lui semblant qu'Albus était sur ses pas. Il s'agenouilla devant le feu et attendit que le visage de son père apparaisse dans les flammes. Il n'eut pas à patienté, Drago apparut, les traits tirés. Scorpius entendait des voix et des bruits de pas, d'autres sons encore qu'il ne pouvait interpréter.  
  
\- Hé, souffla Scorpius.  
  
\- Bonsoir.  
  
Son sourire était fut rapide et faible.  
\- Tout va bien? demanda Scorpius. Il y a beaucoup de bruit derrière toi.  
  
\- Je suis à Sainte Mangouste.  
  
Scorpius cessa de respirer et sa gorge de serra.  
\- Pourquoi?  
  
Sa voix était fébrile.  
  
\- Dorian s'est battu avec son père, il a été blessé. » Scorpius ouvrit la bouche dans un sursaut mais son père l'interrompit. « Ne rentre pas, c'est inutile. Il restera en observation ce soir. Je préfère que tu restes chez les Potter. Je viendrai te chercher demain soir si tout va bien,…ou le jour suivant.  
  
\- Tu ne pourras pas me tenir éloigner éternellement tu sais!  
  
\- Je n'essaie pas te tenir éloigner, mais il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. Nous ne pourrons pas le voir non plus, ils vont l'endormir,… pour que la repousse des os soient moins douloureuse.  
  
Scorpius ferma doucement les yeux, essayant d'étouffer sa peur et sa colère.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
  
\- Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu rentreras. Je préfère que tu restes chez les Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Dorian.  
  
\- Il n'y a rien de grave tu me le jures?  
  
\- Oui il n'y a rien de grave. Enfin… plus maintenant. »  
  
Scorpius acquiesça doucement, plus pour soulager son père que par réelle conviction. Il ne voulait pas rajouter sa propre colère et frustration sur les épaules de Drago.  
  
Dehors, Albus attendait, adossé au mur. Il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Drago et s'il était heureux que Scorpius resta un peu plus longtemps avec lui, les circonstances assombrissaient le séjour. Quand Scorpius sortit du bureau et il sembla ne pas le voir. Son front était plissé, soucieux. Albus passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
« Je vais le tuer. »  
  
Potter eut un sursaut. La voix de Scorpius était calme, comme s'il avait donné la conclusion logique d'un problème d'arithmancie. Albus comprit qu'il parlait de Théodore Nott.  
\- Non tu ne vas pas le tuer, murmura-t-il en glissant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.  
  
\- Si, dit Scorpius en s'écartant. Il inclinait la tête, les poings serrés. « Si, je vais le tuer, tu verras!  
  
Albus sentit la peur, mais la rejeta, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne devait pas l'être.  
\- Cela t'avancerait à quoi? Dorian va surement rester chez vous maintenant et son père n'aura plus aucun droit sur lui. Tu es en colère. Réfléchis, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et ce n'est surement pas ce que veut Dorian.  
  
\- Dorian se fiche bien de ce qui peut arriver à ce malade!  
  
Albus prit son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.  
\- Je pensais plus au fait que tu sois enfermé à vie à Azkaban. Il n'aimerait pas cela. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas cela. »  
  
Un bruit attira leur attention et Albus le lâcha. Rose était dans le couloir, suivie d'Hugo qui les observait en silence.  
« Désolée, dit la jeune fille en s'éclaircissant la gorge. On est venu vous chercher pour le dessert.  
  
\- On arrive, répondit à la halte Albus, pensant faire fuir ses cousins, mais Rose s'approchait.  
  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Dorian? demanda-t-elle doucement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais elle continua: « J'ai entendu ton père en parler avec mes parents dans la cuisine. Ils disaient qu'il était blessé et qu'on l'avait transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Il va bien?  
  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Scorpius sans regarder la jeune fille. On ne me laisse pas rentrer pour le voir.  
  
La jeune fille traversa le couloir et le prit dans ses bras. A nouveau, Scorpius en fut toucher, mais cette fois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas Rose qui voulait être consolée.  
« ça va aller. » murmura-t-elle et il se demanda si elle s'adressait à lui ou à elle-même.  
  
« Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle ensuite. « Un mot et des chocolats. C'est con de passer Noël à l'hôpital. »  
  
\- Pourquoi tu voudrais lui envoyer quelque chose? demanda sèchement Hugo.  
  
Rose lâcha Malfoy mais le tint par les épaules et se retourna vers son frère, les yeux plissés.  
  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
  
Hugo serra les dents mais ne dit rien de plus.  
\- ça lui plairait je pense »,dit doucement Scorpius en se dégageant doucement des bras de Rose. « Il serait surement ravi que tu lui envoies quelque chose ». Il s'écarta. Il voulait être seul tout d'un coup, juste quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Descendez, je vous rejoins ». Albus fit mine de le suivre mais Scorpius secoua la tête et le garçon descendit les escaliers pour retourner vers la salle à manger d'où parvenaient rire et voix bruyantes.

Malfoy entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la vasque avant de s'en asperger le visage, se répétant encore et encore que tout allait bien, que Dorian serait bientôt sur pied et que cette enflure ne remettrait plus les pieds chez eux. Il n'approcherait plus Dorian, il y veillerait. Lui aussi pouvait protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il n'avait pas les muscles mais pour l'intelligence, il n'était pas en réserve.  
  
C'est en levant les yeux vers le miroir que Scorpius se rendit compte qu'on l'observait.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là Weasley? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
  
Bien droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hugo ne sembla ni inquiet ni mal à l'aise. Les yeux fixés sur le garçon, il avançait vers lui.  
\- Il se passe quoi entre Nott et ma soeur? demanda-t-il.  
  
Scorpius n'avait aucune envie de révéler quoi que ce soit. Lui-même n'en savait pas grand-chose. L'idée même t'entamer une discussion avec Hugo le révulsait. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance mais depuis que Dorian lui avait dit que c'était lui qui les avait aiguillé sur le dortoir des gryffondors, quand James et lui avaient été découverts, il avait définitivement placé l'étiquette « fouteur de merde » sur le front du Weasley.

Il attrapa une serviette et finit de s'essuyait le visage et les mains.  
« Comme elle l'a dit, rien qui te concerne. » Il se planta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Occupes-toi de tes fesses pour une fois, ça te changera. »  
  
Quand il voulut le contourner, Hugo lui saisit le bras et le repoussa en arrière. Scorpius leva les mains, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Hugo n'était pas grand et de corpulence moyen, mais il ne voulait pas entamer une bagarre dans la salle de bain de Harry Potter.  
  
« Fais gaffe à toi Weasley. Contrairement à ce que suggère ma carrure, j'ai eu l'occasion de cogner sur des types plus forts et plus grands que toi. Laisse-moi passer.»  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.  
  
Sa voix était claire mais sa mâchoire serrée montrer une colère mal dissimulée.  
\- Charmant, répondit Scorpius, en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas te blairer non plus. Les choses sont dites, maintenant, écartes toi de la porte.  
  
Il n'en fit rien et avança sur Scorpius qui refusa de reculer.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège? siffla le garçon, presque dans un murmure. Tu as réussi à tromper tout le monde ici mais pas moi.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir, Hugo, mais tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je n'ai trompé personne et je n'ai aucune intention particulière envers ta famille. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est Albus.  
  
\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Tu l'aurais baladé pendant combien de temps avant que j'intervienne? Tu croyais pouvoir avoir Albus et continuer à te faire sauter par James?  
  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!  
  
Le regard de Weasley devint plus sombre alors qu'il approchait.  
\- Mais c'est justement le fond, Scorpius, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ce que tu vis ne m'intéresse pas. Mais toi et les tiens vous n'avez rien à faire chez nous.  
  
Chaque mot était dit avec dégoût et colère, mais Scorpius n'avait pas peur.  
\- C'est à Albus de choisir.  
  
\- Il n'a pas les idées claires depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu depuis qu'il est avec toi.  
  
\- Parce qu'il est d'avantage lui-même? sourit Scorpius.  
  
\- Parce que tu es nuisible et que tu le rends malheureux.  
  
\- Je le répète encore Weasley, occupe-toi de tes affaires! Si Albus était si malheureux, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Si tu interviens maintenant, c'est parce que tu sais que cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous sommes ensemble que tout se passe parfaitement bien et ça, tu ne le supporte pas !  
  
\- C'est ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque à Poudlard, il avait l'air bouleversé, alors ne me racontes pas que tout va bien! Tu le pourris avec tes pratiques dégueulasses et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Et je refuse que ma soeur subisse la même chose avec Nott!  
  
\- De quoi tu parles?  
  
\- C'est ça, fous toi de moi, continues à faire l'innocent! Je l'ai vu faire des recherches sur des trucs bizarres et pervers qui ne peuvent exister que dans ton monde de dégénérés.  
  
Les nerfs de Scorpius lâchaient et il se dit que cogner Hugo pour se calmer ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et tu commences à me fatiguer Weasley. Alors soit tu t'expliques clairement soit tu te tires d'ici alors que je perde mon calme.  
  
\- Ah ouais? Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle? Albus cherchait un truc dans le dico, « pygmalionisme » ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
Scorpius se figea, sentant la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et Hugo eut une sourire de triomphe.  
« Hum, il semble que tu vois de quoi je parle finalement.  
  
\- Quand? demanda Scorpius impassible, la tête baissée, la voix basse et menaçante.  
  
\- Quand quoi?  
  
\- Quand l'as-tu vu dans la bibliothèque?  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut … Hé!  
  
Scorpius l'attrapa par le col et le jeta contre le mur, utilisant tout son poids et sa colère pour le maintenir, ses doigts serraient l'encolure de son pull et comprimait sa gorge.  
  
« Réfléchis bien Weasley et donnes moi une réponse ou je te fais cracher tes dents une par une!»  
  
« Je ne sais pas! Un ou deux jours avant les vacances, lâches-moi! » Scorpius le lâcha et recula, les mains tremblantes. Il lui sembla que Hugo lui parlait mais il n'entendait plus rien. Son esprit était vide.  
« Et putain je te parle! »  
  
Une main sur son bras le sortit de sa torpeur et Scorpius cogna, son poing s'enfonça l'estomac de Weasley. Surpris, le garçon tomba à genou, le souffle coupé.  
« Je t'avais dit de t'occuper de tes affaires Weasley. »  
  
Sa voix était sombre, haineuse. Hugo eut peine à le reconnaitre. A nouveau un coup, et le pied de Scorpius percuta ses côtes. Le garçon cria.  
« Et ça c'est pour nous avoir balancé. » souffla Scorpius.  
  
Il observa un moment le garçon qui se remettait péniblement debout. La vue ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il aurait pu se délecter encore des grimaces de douleur de Weasley mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux partir avant qu'il se remette et décide de répliquer. Il contourna le garçon et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière.  
  
« Inutile de te dire que ce qui vient de se passer devrait rester entre toi et moi. Tu ne crois pas? » Et il sortit.

Seul dans le couloir, la question reprit toute la place dans ses pensées. Comment, _pour l'amour du Ciel_ , comment Albus pouvait-il savoir? Il n'avait pas cherché ce mot par hasard. Une coïncidence? Impensable. Non Albus savait, il savait… Le coeur de Scorpius se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée car une seule personne n’était au courant. C'était Dorian. Si Albus était au courant, c'est que Dorian avait parlé. Dorian l'avait trahi. Cette révélation le sidéra et il se sentit vide, et froide.  
Il secoua fortement la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées qui se faisaient de plus en plus noires. Nott devait avoir une raison, il n'aurait pas pu révéler ce qu'il avait vu dans la fiole s'il n'avait pas eu une bonne raison. _N'est-ce pas?_  
Il agrippa la balustrade de l'escalier et se pencha vers l'avant, la barre appuyée sur ses hanches, et il se balança doucement vers l'avant, laissant le haut de son corps et sa tête dans le vide, les doigts fixés sur le métal. Il se laissa choir, la pointe de ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Il ferma les yeux et commença un léger balancement, il se berçait presque avec le vide. James lui avait demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si Albus ne l'avait pas rattrapé lors du match. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Tout comme si ne réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passerait si basculer de l'autre côté de la rambarde, s'il se laissait tomber …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
La voix d'Albus le sortit de sa transe et il sursauta, ses pieds retouchant le parquet. Il aperçut Potter en bas des escaliers,  
« J'arrive » lui dit-il et il descendit les marches pour le rejoindre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? répéta Albus, plus fermement.  
Scorpius haussa les épaules.  
« Rien, je me penchais un peu c'est tout. Je réfléchissais.  
  
Albus saisit sa main et comprima ses doigts.  
\- Ne fais pas ça.  
  
Sa voix était ferme, comme la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses phalanges. Il finit par se détendre et l'entraina avec lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, le débat était ouvert pour savoir si on ouvrait les cadeaux à minuit ou si on attendait le matin, chacun allant de sa tradition, même si aucun enfant présent n'avait encore l'âge de croire au père Noël. Scorpius prit place à table à côté d'Albus, et lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui lança, sans conviction. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo passa la porte, et lança un regard noir à Scorpius avant de s'installer.  
  
« Tout va bien? demanda Albus qui avait remarqué l'échange hostile.  
  
\- On en parlera toute à l'heure, murmura Scorpius. L'air lui semblait étouffant, saturé. Les voix autour de lui étaient un bourdonnement, les personnes attablées semblaient se trouver hors de son monde, hors de son temps, inaccessibles. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de s'enfuir. Un voile semblait le recouvrir comme une seconde peau, la honte qui se collait à lui à nouveau. Il se sentait nu et faible, son propre corps lui paraissait insalubre. Il aurait aimé qu'Albus ne sache rien. Oublier était difficile quand le souvenir est présent dans le regard de l'autre. Albus le regardait, inquiet et il n'avait pas de mots pour le rassurer alors il lui sourit. Il ne put toucher à son assiette et écouta distraitement les conversations autour de lui.

Sur une idée de Teddy, il fut décidé d'organiser une partie de Quidditch de nuit dans la neige.  
  
Toute l'assemblée chercha manteaux, gants et écharpes pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch familial.  
  
Hermine et Fleur sortirent pour allumer des dizaines torches blanches qui s'élevèrent le ciel, donnant assez de luminosité au terrain pour jouer le match improvisé. On sortait chaises et plaids, même si un sort de chaleur fut rapidement lancé.  
James et Harry ouvrirent le garage, et sortirent des balais pour les participants: des nimbus, comètes, éclairs de feu,… les dernières parutions évidemment.  
  
« Si j'avais su qu'on allait jouer, j'aurais évité de reprendre de la buche… » grinça Charlie en prenant le balai que Harry lui tendait.  
James était déjà dans les airs avec Dominique. L'ancienne joueuse de Serdaigle exécuta quelques figures pour « se dégourdir le balai ».  
  
\- C'est comme du parapente quoi, dit Evan en haussant les épaules, blasé, les yeux fixés sur les deux joueurs.  
  
\- ça va un peu plus, dit Teddy en prenant son balai. Tu veux essayer?  
  
Il enjamba le balai et fit signe à Evan de s'asseoir derrière lui. Le garçon s'exécuta, et plaça ses bras autour de la taille du garçon.  
  
Il fit un clin d'oeil vers les enfants Potter-Weasley avant de s'adresser à Dursley:  
« Je serais toi, je m'accrocherais plus fort, prévint-il et sans attendre il fila vers le ciel.  
  
Arthur et sa femme sortirent précipitamment de la maison.  
  
\- C'était quoi ce hurlement? demanda Molly en se précipitant vers le groupe de spectateurs.  
  
\- Teddy a emmené Evan faire du balai, ricana Lily en pointant le ciel où se distinguait à peine une ligne mouvante d'où provenait le cri.  
  
\- A faire des loopings comme cela, il va le rendre malade, dit Molly.  
  
\- ça lui fera les pieds, répliqua Albus, en regardant les figures acrobatiques qu'effectuait Teddy. Il se tourna vers Scorpius et se rendit compte que celui-ci fixait le sol, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
Teddy retourna à terre et déposa un Evan livide sur le sol.  
  
Le garçon tituba, tombant presque du balai en descendant. Il resta penché avant, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.  
\- Du parapente hein? demanda Amanda devant l'air dépité de son frère.  
  
\- Essaies toi au lieu de faire la maline! dit-il en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.  
  
\- Non merci.  
  
\- Avec la moto, je pensais que tu aimais la vitesse, s'enquit Teddy, visiblement fier de lui, en lançant un clin d'œil aux jeunes.  
  
\- Je préfère la terre ferme, dit Evan, la main plaquée sur son estomac.  
  
\- Qui joue? demanda Teddy après une petite tape dans le dos d'Evan qui eut un haut-le-coeur.  
  
Quelques bras se levèrent, et Albus fronça les sourcils en voyant que Scorpius n'en faisait pas partie.  
« Tu ne joues pas? demanda-t-il au garçon qui n'en semblait même pas avoir entendu la question.  
  
Le garçon sursauta, sortant de sa transe. Il secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne le sens pas, dit-il finalement, la voix faible.  
  
\- Dommage. » Scorpius se retourna et vit Harry Potter s'approchait de lui, un balai à la main. « C'était moi l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Je comprends que tu veuilles renoncer. »  
  
Scorpius croyait à peine ce qu'il entendait, Harry Potter le défiait au jeu et le traiter de lâche. Le sourire de Harry compensait sa provocation et Malfoy comprit que c'était sa manière de l'inciter - ou l'obliger- à jouer. Il leva les yeux vers les joueurs déjà dans les airs. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Mais il avait envie de voler. Il accepta le balai qu'on lui tendait et sourit:  
  
\- Mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que je vous ai mis une raclée Monsieur Potter.  
  
Le père d'Albus éclata de rire, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Ok. Mais si je gagne, tu devras m'appeler Harry.  
  
Il tendit la main au garçon. Scorpius secoua la tête en souriant, hésitant puis serra la main tendue.  
  
A ce moment-là, Ginny Weasley sortit de la maison, sa robe remplacée par une paire de jeans et des bottes hautes.  
  
\- Merde, M'man va jouer… grinça Albus.  
  
Lily apparut dans leur dos.  
\- Maman va vous démolir. Elle va expulser tout le stress de la journée sur vos tronches.  
  
\- Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit Rose en resserrant un peu plus l'écharpe autour de son cou.  
  
Les équipes furent formés: Harry (attrapeur), Ginny, Angela (poursuiveurs) Ron (gardien), Fred et Charlie (batteurs), contre James, Albus, Scorpius, Louis, Dominique et Teddy. James, d'ordinaire poursuiveur déclina le poste et prit la place de gardien. Albus et Teddy prirent leur place de poursuiveurs au centre du terrain, tandis que Dominique et Louis se plaçait en poste arrière chez les batteurs.  
Albus se plaignit à demi-voix que Louis volait aussi vite qu'une dinde, mais il reconnut que Charlie n'était pas très doué sur un balai. Chose curieuse pour un homme qui s'occupaient de dragons.

Un vif d'or fut lancé, ses ailes brillantes dans le noir. Percy sortit des cognards et un souafle blanc et le match commença. Au bout de 10 mn de match, Albus et Teddy crachaient leurs poumons dans le froid en essayant vainement de poursuivre Ginny qui filait au ras du sol, le souafle sous le bras. Alors que Teddy tendait la main pour le saisir, Angela surgit sur son flan, et Ginny lui lança la balle. Elle fila vers les anneaux, et au moment où James surgit pour la contrer, elle laissa tomber le souafle dans la main de Ginny qui apparut juste sous son balai. La balle atterrit dans l'anneau libre.  
  
« J'y crois pas, elles nous mènent! s'écria Teddy.  
  
\- Vas-y doucement m'man, s'indigna Albus en voyant sa mère repartir à l'attaque sans répit, on est tes fils quand même!  
  
\- Pas de sentimentalisme avec moi! dit la rousse et retournant au centre du terrain. Si tu veux le souafle, viens le chercher!  
  
Plantés au-dessus des joueurs, Harry et Scorpius attendaient que le vif d'or se manifeste en regardant le match.  
« Elle est implacable, commenta Scorpius en voyant Ginny Weasley fonçait sur son fils pour lui arracher le le souafle.  
  
\- Le quidditch est sacré dans cette famille », dit Harry en regardant sa femme avec admiration et un sourire indulgent. « Vous auriez plus de chance de gagner si James était poursuiveur, le poste de gardien ne lui convient pas. » Scorpius se retint d'expliquer que les deux frères ne pouvaient faire équipe en ce moment. « Si tu as froid, continua Harry, je peux relancer un sort de chaleur. »  
  
Scorpius secoua la tête. Il avait froid mais cela l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement et c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Le vent battait leur visage et quelques flocons de neige commençaient à perler autour d'eux. Les cheveux de Harry étaient rejetés en arrière avec le souffle du vent et Scorpius put apercevoir la cicatrice sur son front, cet éclair si célèbre. Il prit la pleine dimension de l'homme qui planait à ses côtés, ce héros de guerre qui l'avait accueilli avec tant d'humilité et de bienveillance dans sa maison.  
  
« Monsieur Potter, commença doucement Scorpius, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre invitation et pour me permettre de rester encore un peu,… au vue des circonstances. Je sais que cela soulage mon père aussi.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir. Et Albus est heureux que tu sois là, c'est assez pour moi. »  
  
Scorpius sourit, se sentant quelque peu apaisé.  
« Bon, il est où ce vif d'or, je commence à me lasser! » dit Harry en s'étirant et en battant des jambes sur son balai.  
  
La neige se mit à tomber et Scorpius se demanda si discerner le vif d'or serait possible. Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand la balle volante lui frôla la tête. Sans réfléchir, il se lança à sa poursuite, secondé d’Harry Potter qui fila à sa suite, le talonnant de quelques centimètres. La course s'intensifia alors que le vif d'or les entrainait vers le sol, passant à travers les autres joueurs. Un cognard frôla la tête de Scorpius et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Harry en profita pour le devancer, le bras tendu. Scorpius, plus léger, lança son balai à toute allure et dépassa le balai de Harry.  
  
Du coup de l'oeil, Potter aperçut un autre cognard qui fonçait sur eux et souffla à Scorpius:  
« Un conseil, tiens-toi bien à ton balai. »  
  
Et quand le cognard arriva, il l'attrapa d'une main et le lança sur la pointe du manche du balai de Scorpius, déviant le garçon. Avec le rebond et l'angle parfaitement calculé, le cognard percuta le vif d'or qui se retrouva dans la main tendue de Harry Potter.

Au sol, Percy siffla la fin du match.  
  
Tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent au sol, Harry tenant le vif d'or dans la main. Albus et Teddy semblaient à bout de souffle. Scorpius atterrit en dernier, déçu. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe semblaient tout aussi penauds. Les adultes ne leurs avaient laissés aucune chance.  
  
Scorpius retirait ses gants quand Harry Potter s'approcha de lui et lui lança la balle en or.  
\- On avait un marché je crois? s'enquit-il innocemment. Et Scorpius reconnut sa défaite.  
  
\- Bien joué, _Harry_ commenta-t-il à mi-voix, et Potter l'ébouriffa comme s'il avait cinq ans.  
  
\- Je croyais qu'on allait faire un match tranquille! C'était une mise à mort! » s'exclama Albus, mauvais perdant, en enlevant la neige qui s'attachaient à ses cheveux noirs. « Si c'est ça l'esprit de Noël je m'en passerai bien… » Il continua à marmonner et Scorpius trouva sa bouderie attendrissante. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde pour les regarder.  
  
Minuit sonna et des coupes se remplirent de champagne et de jus de citrouille pétillante pour trinquer sous la neige. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où la table avait été débarrassée et des tasses de chocolats chauds les attendaient. Les adultes étaient passés au salon, pour le café et/ou brandy.  
  
Les plus jeunes commençaient à s'endormir dans le salon en attendant que leurs parents les ramènent chez eux. Albus s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une douche.  
  
Assis sur le canapé Scorpius serrait la tasse chaude que Teddy lui avait mis dans la main avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres avant que Teddy n'en vienne à l'interroger sur ses premiers mois à Poudlard.  
  
\- C'est le professeur qui demande? s'enquit Scorpius en scrutant le jeune homme.  
\- Ou le cousin? offrit-il avec un sourire. « Je n'ai pas ébruité certains événements de Poudlard, mais il me semble que ce début d'année a été compliqué, pour toi et Dorian Nott ».  
  
Scorpius passa les lèvres, espérant que Teddy parlait uniquement de son passage à l'hôpital et autres « désagréments ».  
\- Tu parles de notre relation avec les autres élèves? Oui c'était compliqué mais ça s'est amélioré, le quidditch aide beaucoup bien sûr, ça nous a permis de nous intégrer un peu mieux.  
  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux.  
  
Teddy sembla hésiter un instant.  
\- Tu veux me parler d'autre chose? s'enquit Scorpius.  
  
\- J'ai discuté avec le professeur McGonagall il y a peu de temps, commença-t-il, et Scorpius détourna les yeux. Tu es un excellente élève, à part en Transfiguration. C'est très proche de mes cours de charme où tu t'en sors brillamment, et on ne s'explique pas ton manque de pratique dans ce domaine. Tu es vraiment en dessous du niveau de la classe. Et nous savons que tu ne travailles pas du tout cette matière, tes devoirs sont presque une copie exacte de ceux d'Albus.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Teddy.  
  
\- On peut te donner des cours de soutien si tu penses en avoir besoin.  
  
\- Je ne viendrai pas à des cours de soutien, le coupa-t-il. Écoutes, je peux passer mes BUSE en ayant un T en transfiguration si j'ai un optimal dans toutes les autres matières non?  
  
Teddy fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le garçon.  
\- Oui évidemment.  
  
\- Alors je ne vois pas le problème Teddy.  
  
\- Tu pourrais être majeur de ta promotion Scorpius, tu en as les capacités et c'est important pour ton avenir. Juste… essaies juste de faire un effort ok?  
  
Scorpius essuya ses mains qui devenaient moites sur son pantalon.  
\- Je vais essayer, dit-il finalement sans grande conviction.  
  
\- Bon je pense que c'est déjà mieux que rien, conclut Teddy avec un sourire.

Albus apparut dans le salon, les cheveux mouillés et les joues rougies par une douche trop chaude.  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Teddy et Scorpius, leur demandant de quoi ils avaient parlé en son absence.  
  
« Je demandais à Scorpius de faire quelques efforts en transfiguration pour le prochain semestre, dit Teddy sans ménagement. Et il serait bénéfique que tu arrêtes de lui passer tous tes devoirs, je peux compter sur toi? »  
Scorpius vit le visage d'Albus perdre ses couleurs un instant, puis répliquer avec un sourire « qu'il continuerait à lui passer ses devoirs de transfiguration s'il pouvait avoir ceux arithmancie » avec une telle légèreté que Scorpius sentit une colère froide et insidieuse monter en lui. Il serra les dents, détournant les yeux.  
  
Avec l'heure avancée, les premiers Weasley souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et rentrèrent chez eux ou prirent possession des chambres d'amis au troisième étage. La maison se vida au fur et à mesure et Scorpius et Albus s'éclipsèrent pour aller se coucher.  
  
A peine eurent passé le seuil de la chambre qu'Albus plaqua Scorpius contre la porte, collant son corps contre le sien. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.  
  
« J'ai pensé à ça toute la soirée, murmurait-il contre sa peau avant de re-capturer ses lèvres mais cette fois Scorpius posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa, le retenant à bout de bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en saisissant ses poignets, les caressant avec ses pouces.  
  
\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, dit-Scorpius à mi-voix et retirant ses mains. Il s'éloigna du garçon, sa proximité l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il s'assit sur le lit, les mains jointes, la tête baissé.  
  
« J'ai cogné Hugo, tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain. » Surpris, Albus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, mais ne dit rien et Scorpius continua: « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire mais… il a dit quelque chose. »  
Il leva les yeux vers Albus : « Il t'a vu dans la bibliothèque avant les vacances, tu faisais des recherches sur un mot. »  
  
Albus sentit son coeur s'emballait et le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il détourna les yeux. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Scorpius observer chacune de ses réactions, scrutant chaque muscle qui se contractait. Il fuyait son regard maintenant, et semblait déglutir péniblement.  
  
Scorpius insista: « Pygmalionisme, ça te dit quelque chose? » Albus ne dit rien. « Ce n'est pas un mot très connu. Je ne vois pas où tu aurais pu l'entendre… »  
  
Le silence encore. Scorpius se mordille l'intérieur de la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.  
« Albus… Est-ce que Dorian t'a parlé de quelque chose ?  
  
Potter sentit la peur l'emprisonna, lui tordre les tripes. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il ne put former aucun mot. Il se sentait piéger. Il finit par acquiescer péniblement. Lâche.  
  
Il vit les larmes se former dans les yeux de Scorpius avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux pour les empêcher de couler. Sa lèvre devint une ligne pâle alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler.  
  
« Comment il a pu…, dit-il enfin, la voix fébrile. Il se leva, les mains sur les hanches et inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de se calmer. « Je réglerai cela avec lui quand je rentrerai, dit-il, sèchement. Je ne veux plus en parler. »  
  
Albus secoua la tête, se tordant les mains.  
\- Non. Non, non, non, répéta-il, son corps secoué de tremblements.  
  
\- Non quoi? demanda Scorpius et Albus se leva, lui faisant face, osant affronter son regard.  
  
\- J'ai menti. Dorian ne m'a rien dit. Rien du tout.  
  
\- Alors comment…?  
  
\- J'ai volé la fiole dans ton sac.  
  
Scorpius se figea, le corps raidit.  
\- Tu as quoi ?…  
  
\- Je pensais que tu me cachais quelque chose en rapport avec James ou un autre. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler alors… »  
  
Un coup parti. Une gifle violente, avec le dos de la main. Le premier réflexe d'Albus fut la colère et elle enfla en lui alors qu'il porta la main à sa lèvre douloureuse mais quand il vit les yeux emplis de larmes de Scorpius; elle s'évanouit. Ce n'était pas de simples larmes de tristesse. Scorpius était déçu et blessé et il le regardait avec chagrin et répulsion, comme si sa seule vue le déchirait. Sans mot, Scorpius se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.  
  
« Tu vas où ? demanda Albus, désespéré.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. »  
  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçut Harry Potter qui sortait de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se toisèrent à un moment.  
  
« Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.  
  
Scorpius était conscient que tout dans son apparence devait trahir son agitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer encore moins à Harry Potter alors il se décida à mentir.  
\- Je voulais juste aller à la salle de bain.  
  
Harry Potter n'en crut pas un seul mot et Scorpius le savait, mais l'homme acquiesça avec un sourire et n'insista pas d'avantage.  
\- Tu ne penses pas t'en aller au beau milieu de la nuit n'est-ce pas?  
  
Scorpius hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire indulgent malgré son corps tremblant.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
  
\- Bonne nuit répéta machinalement le garçon.  
  
La porte au bout du couloir se ferma et le couloir redevint sombre.  
  
Dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Albus lui souffla de revenir. Scorpius ne pouvait pas le supporter.  
  
Il y avait une porte à côté de celle d'Albus.  
  
Scorpius regarde Albus, le regard noir, ignora la façon dont la bouche du garçon s'entrouvrit et ouvrit la porte.  
  


* * *

 

James était allongé sur le lit, la cheville gauche au-dessus de la droite, figé, un livre en main.  
\- Il faut que je dorme ici cette nuit.  
  
Un silence. James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas rester avec ton frère et je ne peux pas partir au beau milieu de la nuit sans devoir des explications.  
  
\- Ce n'est toujours pas une bonne idée.  
  
\- Je te dis que je ne peux pas rester dans la chambre d'Albus !  
  
James se leva d'un bond, jetant à terre le livre qu'il tenait. Il s'approcha de Scorpius, et le domina, furieux.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre, sors d'ici !  
  
Scorpius ne recula pas, défiant.  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Je ne te demande de coucher avec moi !  
  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! La réponse est toujours non, je te dis de sortir d'ici !  
  
\- Tu me dois bien ça James.  
  
Potter lui saisit le bras, serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
\- Je ne te dois rien du tout. Mon frère ne me parle plus, mon meilleur ami a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux, mon meilleur joueur veut se barrer de mon équipe et mon père me regarde de travers dès que je suis dans la même pièce que toi. Je paye Scorpius, tous les jours. J'attends docilement que les choses se tassent et toi dans ma putain de chambre n'aide pas du tout. Alors dégage d'ici bordel ! »  
  
C'est le moment que Scorpius choisit pour craquer, et se mettre à pleurer.

\- Oh putain, grinça James, en levant les bras au ciel avant de les mettre dans ses cheveux.  
Exaspéré, il regardait le garçon se décomposer devant ses yeux. « Putain tu m'auras tout fait !», dit-il en poussant Scorpius avant de sortir de la chambre.

Arrivé dans le couloir noir, il se demanda si Lily le laisserait dormir avec elle, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait 7 ans. Mais elle voudrait des explications, autant éviter. James expira, se dirigea vers la gauche et ouvrir la porte au bout du couloir.

Assis sur le lit, Albus leva la tête de ses mains dans un sursaut mais quand il aperçut son frère, il poussa un grognement déçu.  
\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais.  
  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
James leva un sourcil.  
\- Tu préfères que je retourne dans ma chambre ? Mon lit est occupé au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »  
  
Albus remit sa tête dans ses mains et James poursuivit en contournant le lit:  
« J'ai essayé de le faire partir mais il s'est mis à pleurer. Comme toi quand tu étais gosse, avec les hoquets, les sanglots, la morve et tout. Même moi je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer comme ça. »  
  
\- La ferme, James, putain la ferme !  
  
James s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Albus parut surpris, prêt à hurler à son frère de foutre le camp, mais pour aller où ? Il se ravisa, évidemment James allait passer la nuit dans sa chambre.

Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence côte à côte.  
\- Tout est différent maintenant, dit Albus alors qu'il observait le plafond, allongé sur son lit. Je me rappelle avoir regardé ce plafond comme ça. C'était en août, avant tout ça. On n'était pas aussi mal.  
  
James acquiesça avec un murmure, la bouche fermée.  
\- Comment il peut se réfugier dans ta chambre après ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
James prit une inspiration pour parler et se ravisa. Il semblait réfléchir.  
\- C'était fini lorsque vous nous avez surpris. On avait passé plusieurs caps. On s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. Enfin je te dis ça…, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit quand il est venu dans ma chambre, « je lui dois bien ça ». Je me demande combien de fois encore je vais entendre cette phrase.  
  
\- Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?  
  
James soupira et se rembrunit, en pleine réflexion, comme si cette question lui paraissait terriblement compliquée.  
\- Il t'a dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontré ? Avant Poudlard ?  
  
\- Il l'a évoqué une fois. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, ça ne me semblait pas important à ce moment-là.  
  
\- ça s'est mal passé. Au final j'ai voulu me venger. Mais la personne que je voulais blesser n'existait pas. Mais quand je l'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard. Et j'ai pris ce que je pouvais prendre puisque j'avais déjà tout gâché.  
  
Albus hocha la tête en silence, observant le plafond un moment. Sa gorge se serra.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai tout gâché.  
  
James tourna la tête vers son frère.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
Albus porta sa main à son visage appuyant sur ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler.  
\- Je crois que si je te le dis, je le perdrais définitivement. » Il se tut, et respira. Il avait envie de parler. « Il a donné un souvenir à Nott. J'ai cru que cela te concernait et j'étais… jaloux. Je voulais savoir alors j'ai volé la fiole et j'ai cherché une pensine. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, ni avec moi d'ailleurs. Il me déteste, parce que je ne lui ai pas fait confiance et que j'ai découvert quelque chose de terrible alors que j'aurais dû attendre qu'il m'en parle, quand il serait prêt.  
  
\- Un type a abusé de lui ?  
  
Albus se tourna vers lui, hébété.  
« En dehors de moi, ajouta James d'une voix basse.  
  
\- Comment… comment tu sais ça ?  
  
James soupira, et détourna la tête pour reporter ses yeux vers le plafond. Il tapota sa poitrine de sa main.  
\- ça expliquerait pas mal de choses finit-il par dire.  
  
Albus éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il n'allait surement pas dormir, mais autant essayer de se reposer. Rien ne pouvait être fait cette nuit. Scorpius ne supporterait pas sa présence ce soir et il n'avait aucune excuse à lui fournir. Seule sa jalousie l'avait fait agir. Elle était le poison qui les gangrénait. La voix de James lui parvint dans le noir.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Oui, quoi ?  
  
\- La réponse à ta question. Oui, je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	22. De glace, le monde et le cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique écoutée pour ce chapitre:  
> Inner Turmoil, Vampire Knight (roooo j'adore cette musique!)

James lança la cafetière vers 6heures du matin. Albus avait fini par s'effondrer à peine une heure auparavant. Il n'avait pas pu fermé l'oeil. L'odeur du café commençait à se répandre dans la cuisine, et il prépara deux tasses qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il sortit sa montre, celle que son père lui avait donné et qui appartenait à Sirius Black. Il soupira avant de la remettre dans sa poche et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il alluma la petite lampe de chevet et s'approcha de la tête blonde qui dépassait de sous sa couette. Il secoua la petit forme plusieurs fois, et plus sèchement au bout de la quatrième tentative.  
  
« Réveille-toi Malfoy, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit ici. » Désorienté, Scorpius repoussa les couvertures pour se mettre assis.  
  
\- Quel heure il est? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.  
  
\- 6heures passée. Personne n'est réveillé. Allez bouge-toi, j'ai fait du café.  
  
Scorpius finit par se lever, et suivre James jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'assit au comptoir, acceptant la tasse chaude que James plaça dans les mains. Le garçon s'installa en face de lui, sa propre tasse dans une main, il se frottait les yeux, visiblement épuisé.  
  
Scorpius prit une gorgée de café et commenta:  
«T'as une mine affreuse.  
  
James retira sa main de ses yeux et but une gorgée à son tour.  
\- Tu n'es pas au mieux non plus. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon au teint blafard. Il ajouta trois sucres dans sa tasse. « Je n'ai pas dormi, ça t'étonne?  
  
\- Ton lit est libre maintenant, si tu restes pour moi, ne te donnes pas cette peine.  
  
\- Ok, tu sais quoi, on n'est pas obligé de parler. » Il attrapa sa tasse et un paquet de cigarettes et ouvrit la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la petite terrasse avant de fermer derrière lui. La terrasse était légèrement chauffée grâce à un sort, un petit jardin d'hiver en plein air, comme sa mère en rêvait. James s'installa à la table, la tasse posée sur la table et une cigarette non allumée aux lèvres. Il avait dû neiger toute la nuit, leurs pas de la veille avaient disparu et les arbres avaient gelés dans la nuit, des stalactites de glace pendaient des branches. Il sortit son briquet et alluma le filtre, appréciant la fumée qui remplissait ses poumons et son estomac presque vide. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fumé, et cette clope en particulier avait un goût de paradis.  
  
Il entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir et aperçut Malfoy se glissait à l'extérieur.  
« T'as une cigarette? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en bout de table.  
  
Il lui lança le paquet sans regarder. Il tira le briquet de sa poche et le fit glisser sur la table.  
  
Après la première inspiration, Scorpius sembla se détendre, remontant ses genoux à sa poitrine sur le siège.  
« Merci, souffla-t-il en lui renvoyant le paquet et le briquet.  
  
\- Wow, commenta platement James sans le regarder, conscient que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un merci de la part du garçon.  
  
Scorpius expira la fumée.  
\- La ferme.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer le paysage gelé.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda James sans regarder le garçon.  
  
\- Comment ça?  
  
James haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident.  
\- Tu as l'intention de partir sans donner d'explications, d'inventer un faux prétexte avant de te tirer ou tu te sens de feindre que tout va bien jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer chez toi?  
  
Scorpius tourna la chaise sur sa gauche et y étira ses jambes.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te foutre?  
  
James expira sa fumée, et pointa la fenêtre sur sa droite.  
\- Dans ce salon, il y a un sapin avec des dizaines de cadeaux autour, et une tripotée de gens, qui se trouvent être ma famille, viendra vers 9heures pour les ouvrir et se souhaiter un joyeux noël. Ma question est: est-ce que tu comptes foutre tout ça en l'air ou est-ce que tu vas prendre sur toi?  
  
Scorpius leva un sourcil.  
\- C'est ce que tu fais en ce moment? Tu prends sur toi?

\- J'arrive à compartimenter les choses un peu mieux que vous deux en tout cas.  
  
\- Peut-être parce que tu as le rôle le plus facile James? Où peut-être parce que tout ce bordel est de ta faute?  
  
\- Apparemment non. La fiole ne me concernait pas que je sache.  
  
La réplique fit mouche, et Scorpius passa la langue sur ses lèvres et fixant Potter avec mépris.  
\- Putain. Génial. Il t'a tout dit ?  
  
\- Non. Il m'a parlé d'une fiole qu'il a volé et qui contenait un de tes souvenirs. J'ai deviné de quoi il s'agissait. C'était pas compliqué.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque.  
  
\- Mal. ça veut dire que tu as les mots « dégoût de moi-même » et « traumatisme » inscrits sur tout le corps.  
  
\- ça devait te plaire, tu te l'aies tapé plusieurs fois, ce corps.  
  
Scorpius voyait sa réplique comme une insulte, mais quand il vit James détailler doucement son corps de bas en haut, il regretta ses paroles.

\- Ouais, peut-être, finit par dire James en détournant les yeux.  
  
Scorpius secoua la tête, en détournant le regard à son tour.  
\- Tu me donnes envie de vomir, souffla-t-il.  
  
\- Je pourrais en dire autant en ce qui te concerne. Ce que tu reproches à mon frère…, ça m'énerve.  
  
\- Personne ne te demande ton avis.  
  
\- Oh, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en mêler jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. T'as clairement voulu qu'Albus souffre et ça, ça me fout le rage. » Il pointa son doigt vers le garçon. « Ne te sers plus jamais de moi pour faire souffrir mon frère.  
  
\- Il m'a volé ce souvenir parce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait de toi, alors ne te dédouane pas aussi rapidement. » James ne répliqua pas et Malfoy posa les yeux sur la table et enfonça son index dans une fissure du bois. Sa voix devint un murmure. « Il ne me fait pas confiance.  
  
\- Tu ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était à toi de gagner sa confiance. Tu peux me mettre des tas de choses sur le dos, mais t'as pas été clean avec lui non plus Scorpius, c'est normal qu'il flippe. » Il expira et tapota sa tasse, hésitant. « C'est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses. Nott n'était pas au courant non plus, n'est-ce pas? » Malfoy garda le silence. « Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on ne te fasse pas confiance. T'es inaccessible.  
  
\- J'ai essayé de m'approcher de toi, il fut un temps, et tu me l'as fait payer au centuple.  
  
\- Parlons-en! Tu peux me rappeler comment tout ça à commencer? C'est toi qui est venu me voir, pour ensuite me mettre une gifle monumentale sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Enfin si, _maintenant_ je comprends pourquoi. Je pense qu'on aurait évité pas mal d'emmerdements si tu avais eu le courage de régler tes problèmes.  
  
\- T'es en train de me dire que ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne dirai jamais ça, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne peux pas tout porter, prends ta part de responsabilité. Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard, je ne dis pas que tu as mérité ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais… mais ça me met en colère de penser que ça aurait pu être différent. Et tu es en train de reproduire la même chose avec Albus. Tu nous fais payer ce qu'il t'aie arrivé.

\- Oh fermes ta gueule James, tu me fatigues, dit Scorpius en se levant soudain de son siège pour rentrer dans la maison.

\- Vas-y fuis, t'es bon qu'à ça.  
  
Malfoy sentit la colère le saisir et de rage, il lança sa tasse dans la tête de James. Potter évita le lancer mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le cogna à la tempe avant de se jeter sur lui jusqu'à le faire basculer de sa chaise. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, un entremêlement de jambes et de bras, et dans la bagarre ils roulèrent hors de la terrasse.  
  
Potter eut rapidement le dessus malgré la furie du garçon qui lui assenait coup sur coup. James finit par le renverser et le plaqua au sol, les mains crispées sur ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. La lutte cessa, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, haletant. Le regard de Scorpius dévia doucement sur la bouche de James, avant de revenir à ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, Potter se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'est tout ce que Malfoy attendait, et il attrapa la lèvre de James et la mordit jusqu'au sang pour qu'il libère ses poignets. Potter cria et enfonça son poing dans les côtes de Scorpius à deux reprises. Il réussit à se dégager et s'éloigna d'un mètre de Scorpius, laissant le garçon se mettre péniblement à genoux, les bras autour des côtes. Dans la neige, tremblant, les pieds nus et les genoux écorchés, ils se toisèrent en silence.  
  
\- Tu te sens mieux? demanda James en essuyant le sang qui perlait sur son menton et Scorpius lui lança un regard noir en massant son ventre.  
Derrière eux, ils entendirent des applaudissements, lents et secs et ils se retournèrent brusquement.

Albus était assis sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse, les jambes relevées sur la table. Il semblait les observer depuis un moment.  
  
\- On vous entend d'en haut. Vous avez de la chance que tout le monde dorme » Il fit descendre ses pieds de la table et se leva. « Vous êtes bien détruit tous les deux, vous vous méritez presque.  
  
\- T'es là depuis longtemps? demanda James en se mettant debout.  
  
Albus les regardait, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre lentement. Son visage était grave et assombrit.  
\- Un moment. » dit-il enfin en avançant. « Je n'ai rien dit parce que, bizarrement, vous regardez vous cogner, ça me fait du bien. » Il descendit de la terrasse et approcha dans la neige. Arrivé à la hauteur de Scorpius, il toisa le garçon. « Il a raison. » dit-il d'une voix basse et glaciale. « J'ai toujours été clair avec toi. ça fait des mois que je suis clair. Et toi…non, vous deux! » Il passa son doigt de Scorpius à James. « Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule. Malgré ça, je nous ai laissé une chance. » Il inspira lentement, le corps droit. « Je l'admets, j'ai déconné. Je n'aurais jamais dû voler cette fiole. Mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé à bout. Tu aurais pu le comprendre, mais non. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que jamais tu ne t'es remis en question. Tu es resté fidèle à toi-même: t'es toujours aussi désespéré et tu sais toujours pas où tu en es. Tu peux continuer à entretenir ces merveilleux talents, mais ce sera sans moi. Parce que je mérite autre chose de toi. Alors si tu pars, Scorpius, je ne te rattraperai pas. »  
  
Malfoy ne cilla pas, plongeant son regard dans la sien. Un léger tremblement le prit pour disparaitre aussitôt, quand il prit son aspiration. L'orgueil prit la place à la douleur. Il s'approcha d'Albus et le dépassa, butant dans son épaule au passage.  
  
Albus le suivit du regard alors qu'il disparaissait dans la maison et fermait la porte derrière lui.  
  
\- C'était stupide, murmura son frère dans son dos.  
  
Albus se tourna vers lui, observa le garçon, indifférent, le regard mort.  
  
\- Si tu le veux, prends-le. J'en veux plus.  
  
Il lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de la maison en laissant son frère seul en arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	23. La Chute

Albus cessa de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce et tenta de se calmer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lever ses fesses du canapé mais tous les Potter et Weasley étaient rassemblés autour du sapin. Il n'arrivait pas à feindre « l'esprit joyeux de Noël » et sa mère lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois « de faire un effort ». Il l'avait ignoré. Personne n'était dupe, Scorpius ne s'était pas montré de la matinée.

Il avait disparu juste après leur dispute dans le jardin. Peut-être s'était-il réfugié dans la chambre de James ou dans le bureau de son père, il n'en avait aucune idée. James et lui étaient rentrés pour déjeuner au comptoir de la cuisine, sans échanger un seul mot. Son frère lui lançait régulièrement des regards inquiets de biais, ce qui avait prodigieusement agacé le garçon.  
  
Teddy et Victoire s'étaient levés en premier, au grand soulagement de James qui avait demandé à son frère d'adoption de lui soigner le visage, sa tempe qui commençait à bleuir et sa lèvre fendue. Victoire s'était assise avec une tasse de thé vert et avait fait remarquer à Albus qu'il avait bien grandi, comme s'il avait pris dix centimètres en 4 mois, ce qui était surement le cas, puisqu'il regardait James dans les yeux sans lever la tête à présent. Un beau jeune homme, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire, et Albus esquissa un demi-rictus en détournant les yeux. Il n'avait pas la tête à recevoir des compliments même réels.  
  
James s'était assis à côté de lui au comptoir, et Albus en fut offusqué et soulagé. Il avait toujours envie de cogner James, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait vu que son frère avait essayé d'embrasser Scorpius dans la bagarre, mais il avait aussi vu que c'était Scorpius qui l'y avait encouragé avant de l'attaquer. Tout cela l'écoeurait. Malgré tout il appréciait la présence du garçon, car ils partageaient des choses dont il ne pouvait parler. Il avait ressenti la même chose en dormant à ses côtés la nuit précédente. Il était en colère, mais son frère lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement.  
  
Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, ce putain de plafond, pendant des heures. James était ses côtés et ne dormait pas, tous deux étaient incapables de trouver le sommeil. Quand James avait quitté la chambre, il l'avait entendu. A ce moment-là, il somnolait à peine, sombrant d'épuisement. Il savait que James allait réveiller Scorpius. Et il était en colère parce que Scorpius avait fui. A nouveau. Il fuyerait toujours. Il l'aimait, il était fou de lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Scorpius le vidait de tout, l'épuisait. Il n'aurait jamais dû voler cette fiole, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, suspicieux, plongé dans la peur que Scorpius lui mente ou lui cache encore des secrets qui pourraient lui faire mal. Car il avait été blessé, ce qui s'était passé entre James et Scorpius l'avait bouleversé, son frère l'avait terriblement déçu et Scorpius… Si Scorpius lui avait fait confiance, s'il l'avait voulu, Albus aurait pu l'aider et jamais, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit. Mais il avait préféré se taire et sombrer. Et il recommençait cette même boucle de silence et de douleur, encore et encore. Potter ne pouvait pas vivre comme cela.

Il finit par se lever du canapé et s'approcha de Harry, qui observait les plus jeunes enfants ouvrir leur paquet.  
« Où est Scorpius, lui avait discrètement demandé son père.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
  
\- Il est parti à l'étage, il y a un moment, dit Arthur. Je crois qu'il est dans ton bureau Harry.  
  
\- Tu ne vas pas le chercher? demanda Potter à son fils.  
  
Albus serra les lèvres et expira.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille être là.

Sa mère lui mit un cadeau dans les mains en lui souriant et Albus l'ouvrit doucement, essayant d'y mettre tout l'enthousiasme qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir pour coller à l'ambiance. Les cris de joie, les bruits de papiers cadeau qui se déchiraient, les rires, les remerciements, tout cela lui paraissait lointain. Il en ressentit pourtant toute la puissance quand il aperçut le contenu de son paquet cadeau. Une caméra black magic semi pro, une petite merveille pour réaliser des films moldus professionnels. Albus resta sans voix. Il avait une Super 8 et d'autres caméras anciennes, une ou deux numériques qu'il s'était payé avec son argent de poche. Mais jamais il n'avait eu en main une caméra assez puissante pour réaliser de véritable long métrage. Il leva les yeux vers ses parents, la bouche entrouverte:

« C'est… c'est trop!  
  
Son père haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu veux faire une prépa cinéma après Poudlard, il te faut au moins cette caméra. Elle est sur la liste des fournitures. L'école peut te la louer, mais autant que tu aies la tienne.  
  
\- Oui mais, c'est… » Albus serrait la boite dans ses mains, ébahi. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir.  
  
\- C'est une idée de James, dit sa mère. On ne savait plus quoi t'offrir.  
  
Albus lança un coup d'oeil à son frère qui déballait un casque de moto et Evan lui tendait les clés de sa moto en lui faisait comprendre que lui et Amanda l'avaient amené pour lui.  
« Ses enfants sont trop gâtés! s'indigna Percy, gêné par la quantité des cadeaux que recevaient les Potter et Weasley.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es radin avec ta propre famille que nous devons suivre ton exemple Percy, grinça Ron, qui n'avait aucune envie d'écouter son aîné critiquer à nouveau la façon dont ils élevaient leurs enfants.

Albus était heureux à cet instant. Son trésor en main, il eut envie de se précipiter dans le bureau pour le montrer à Scorpius. Peut-être même lui expliquer comment la caméra fonctionnait. C'était étrange, ce besoin de partager son bonheur avec le garçon, pour que celui-ci soit plein et complet.

« Je reviens » souffla-t-il. Il posa la caméra sur le meuble, collant la boite contre le mur pour qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber et il se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
  
Il arriva dans le bureau. Une odeur de cuir brulé empestait la pièce. Scorpius se tenait debout devant les flammes de la cheminée, ses bras minces et blancs pendaient le long de son corps frêle et droit. Albus s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il observait le garçon. Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation enivrante, ce désir de le serrer dans ses bras, de porter son visage dans son cou et de respirer son odeur. Il s'approcha, hésitant. L'envie de l'embrasser le brulait. Ce désir s'évanouit quand son regard se porta sur le feu et qu'il reconnut des cuirasses de Quidditch et d'autres accessoires qui se consumaient dans le feu. Le tout devait valoir une belle somme. La colère l'envahit à nouveau.  
  
« C'est le cadeau que tu voulais m'offrir? » demanda-t-il. Le garçon a ses côtés gardait le silence, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. « Bravo, très mature. »  
  
Scorpius se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant avec froideur.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te les aurais offert.  
  
Albus serrait les dents, son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal.  
\- T'aurais dû les donner à James. On partage tout apparemment.  
  
Scorpius haussa les épaules, méprisant.  
\- Pas vraiment, j'ai couché avec lui et pas avec toi. » Albus eut un mouvement de recul, et expira doucement en regardant le garçon. Scorpius ferma doucement les yeux et les rouvrit, sa voix était douce. « N'essayes pas de me faire mal Albus, je suis plus doué que toi à ce jeu là.  
  
\- Oh je sais. Quand il s'agit de faire mal, tu gagnes toujours. »  
  
Scorpius eut un mouvement pour approcher le garçon, la main tendue vers lui et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, s'excuser peut-être. Mais Albus recula, secouant la tête.  
« Ne me touche pas! Ne m'approches pas, je… J'en peux plus Scorpius. » Malfoy recula et baissa la tête. « J'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas assez fort. C'est trop noir pour moi. Mais j'ai vraiment essayé. » Sa voix s'étrangla. « J'ai vraiment essayé. »  
  
Scorpius leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête, il semblait lutter pour retenir ses larmes.  
  
« Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait, supplia Albus, tremblant.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, souffla le garçon, incapable de le regarder.  
  
\- Ce que tu veux! Dis-moi que tu veux que je reste. Dis-moi que ce sera différent. Bats-toi pour me garder!  
  
\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais être avec toi.  
  
Albus eut un râle indigné.  
\- Et c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit?  
  
\- Quoique je dise tu ne me fais pas confiance, le coupa Scorpius. Sinon tu n'aurais pas voler cette fiole dans mon dos!  
  
Potter craqua.  
\- Va-t’en faire foutre! Toi et ton égo, allez-vous faire foutre. Etrangle-toi avec!» Il sortit en claquant la porte et dévala les escaliers. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'était pas calmé et fut déçu de trouver la pièce occupée. Il aurait voulu souffler avant d'affronter le monde.

\- Scorpius est dans le bureau? demanda Rose. Elle aidait James à démouler des soufflés au chocolat sur des plateaux pour les faire refroidir.  
  
\- Oui, il est en train de bruler mon cadeau de Noël, dit Albus, le corps légèrement tremblant.  
  
Rose s'immobilisa, perplexe. James soupira en détournant les yeux et secoua la tête.  
« Vous êtes irrécupérables, souffla-t-il.  
  
\- Mais pourquoi? demanda Rose, choquée.  
  
\- Il devrait rentrer chez lui, dit Hugo en rentrant la cuisine. Il semblait avoir suivi toute la conversation.  
  
\- On t'a rien demandé à toi, s'énerva Rose et se tournant brusquement vers son frère. A son ton et au niveau d'agacement dans sa voix, ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'elle avait avec son frère aujourd'hui.  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules.  
\- Et alors, il faut forcément passer entre ses cuisses pour donner un avis.  
  
Albus se jeta sur lui et James le bloqua au moment où son poing allait percuter le garçon, les bras autour de ses hanches et le repoussant en arrière. Hugo s'était reculé brusquement et s'était cogné la hanche au comptoir.  
« Du calme, dit James en tenant son frère. ça ne vaut pas le coup Al!  
  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi! s'exclama Hugo. Je suis ton cousin.

\- T'es un branleur! » dit Albus et fut coupé par James qui se tournait vers son cousin, furieux. « Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, t'as assez foutu la merde dans cette histoire! »  
  
\- Non non, ne me reproches pas ça, cette situation est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, à cause de vous deux. Mais bordel, ça ne vous gène pas tout ça! Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'ils salissent tout ce qu'ils approchent? Tout allait bien. On était parfaitement bien il y a quelques mois. Et maintenant Albus ramène un Malfoy chez nous et ma soeur en pince pour un mangemort balafré!  
  
\- Ce n'est pas un mangemort ! s'indigna Rose. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Hugo!  
  
\- Je dirais ce que je veux, car vous déconnez tous! Dès le départ, on avait dit qu'on ne devait pas s'approcher d'eux, tu l'as dit toi-même James!  
  
\- Je me suis trompé, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs cette année.  
  
\- Des erreurs? Ouais tu m'étonnes, t'as déconné grave! Sans parler de faire rentrer Nott dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je croyais que tu avais l'intention de l'écraser s'il se présentait aux essais? C'est ce que tu avais dit à Albus!  
  
\- Personne pensait que Dorian serait Gryffondor, dit Rose, en surveillant la porte qui menait au salon, de crainte que les adultes entendent la dispute.  
  
\- Exactement, poursuivit James. Nott est le meilleur joueur de Poudlard, il nous surpasse tous! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas engagé dans mon équipe.  
  
Hugo le dévisagea, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- C'est la seule raison? demanda-t-il enfin, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
James devint écarlate et serrait les dents si fort que sa mâchoire lui fit mal, la rage lui tordait les lèvres. A ses côtés, Albus souffla bruyamment à travers ses dents, un râle de colère alors qu'il serrait et desserrait les poings.

James expira doucement et se redressa, tentant de se calmer. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hugo, qui perdit de sa contenance, et ne laissa qu'un centimètre entre leur corps. Potter était plus grand et plus fort. Il le dominait. Sa voix était basse et menaçante.  
\- Oui Hugo, c'est la seule raison. Et si tu fais encore ce genre d'insinuation, cousin ou pas, je te cognerai si fort que tu vomiras tes boyaux à mes pieds. J'en ai assez de tes combines, j'ai presque envie que tu me provoques encore pour que je puisse avoir une raison de mettre ton visage en pièces.  
  
\- James murmura Rose, les larmes aux yeux, effrayée de voir James menaçait son petit frère. Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas.  
  
\- Alors maintenant tu vas foutre la paix à Malfoy et Nott est-ce que tu as compris? » Le garçon ne répondit pas. Et James parla plus fort. « Est-ce que tu as compris Hugo?  
  
Le garçon acquiesça, tremblant.  
Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention, James se recula pour voir Lily dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle serrait son nouveau boursouflet rose bonbon sur son cœur.  
  
« C'est Noël… souffla-t-elle, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Vous êtes en train de tout gâcher.  
  
\- Non Lily, ça va maintenant, dit-Rose avec un sourire forcé. Elle se reprit et fit signe à sa cousine de la rejoindre. « Tu peux emporter ça sur la table si tu veux. Toi aussi Hugo. »  
  
Lily mit le boursouflet sur son épaule et prit le plateau que lui tendait Rose, et Hugo le suivant. Le garçon semblait pressé de quitter la cuisine. Rose se tourna vers les frères Potter.  
« Ils nous attendent à table, je vais chercher Scorpius. Evitez les esclandres à partir de maintenant! » Et elle monta les escaliers.  
  
Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà attablé, les assiettes déjà remplies.  
  
Rose arriva dans la pièce suivie de Scorpius, qu'elle le tirait presque par la main. Autour de la table, on lui avait laissé une chaise libre à côté d'Albus, évidemment. Il s'installa sans le regarder et Albus l'ignora tout autant.  
  
« Tout va bien entre vous ?», demanda Evan, en pointant sa fourchette sur Albus et Scorpius. Il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'une bonne partie de l'immense tablée s'intéresse à la conversation et Malfoy lui adressa un superbe sourire mondain en répondant que tout allait bien, et qu'il était délicat de sa part de s'en inquiéter. Dursley avait pouffé sur sa nourriture et avait adressé un clin d'oeil entendu au garçon qui l'avait ignoré le reste du repas. Albus avait fini son assiette rapidement, souhaitant quitter la table dès que cela serait possible. La proximité de Scorpius lui faisait mal. Il attrapa la boite contenant la caméra qui était restée sur le buffet et s'isola sur le canapé.

Malfoy respira mieux lorsque le garçon eut quitté la table et se décida à décoller les yeux de son assiette.  
« J'ai soigné la lèvre de James. »  
  
Il se tourna vers sa droit et aperçut Teddy qui le regardait. Il continua:  
« Tu as une sacré droite. Ou des dents bien aiguisées. »  
  
Il ne savait pas comment Teddy était au courant, si quelqu'un avait parlé ou non. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.  
\- Les deux, je pense, répondit-il, désinvolte.  
  
Teddy acquiesça en souriant:  
\- Dis-moi, je voulais te poser une question. Est-ce que tu aimes le Quidditch?  
  
Scorpius le dévisagea, incrédule.  
\- Quoi?  
  
\- Albus et James adorent ça, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont capitaines. Je pense que Nott aime ce sport aussi, non?  
  
Malfoy ne voyait pas où Lupin voulait en venir. Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Oui beaucoup.  
  
Teddy acquiesça.  
\- Et toi?  
  
\- Quoi, moi? s'agaça Scorpius.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu aimes ce sport? Tu es attrapeur des Serpentards parce que tu aimes le Quidditch?  
  
Scorpius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et secoua la tête.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que j'aime voler.  
  
Teddy acquiesça doucement, songeur.  
\- A la rentrée, je te donnerai des cours de transfiguration, déclara-t-il soudain.  
  
Scorpius serra les dents si forts que sa mâchoire lui fit mal.  
\- Teddy je crois t'avoir dit…

\- Tu es apathique.  
  
\- Pardon?

\- L'apathie est une forme d'indolence et d'indifférence à l'environnement parfois poussée jusqu'à l'insensibilité complète. L'apathie est associée à une perte d'initiative et de motivation résultant en la réduction de comportements dirigés vers un but. On dit souvent que le sujet est comme éteint, vidé de toute passion. Or si tu refuses de faire de la transfiguration c'est que c'est important pour toi. Et si on résout ce blocage on résoudra tout le reste.  
  
Scorpius sentit une sueur froide envahir tout son corps.

\- Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, Teddy, je ne prendrai pas de cours de transfiguration. » Il coupa le jeune homme qui était sur le point de répliquer. « Je ne suis pas apathique. Je ressens les choses! Là tout de suite je suis exaspéré et fou de rage. Ce n'est pas parce que je me fous de Poudlard que je ne veux rien dans la vie. Je ressens, je suis vivant!  
  
\- Soit, tu devrais le montrer plus souvent.  
  
\- Merci _professeur_ , cracha le garçon, et il quitta la table.

James rejoignit Albus sur le canapé. Le garçon manipulait sa caméra, nettoyant l'objectif. Il la montra à son frère alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.  
« Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit son frère en prenant une gorgée dans son verre. De la bièreaubeurre coupée avec autre chose d'après l'odeur.  
  
\- Tu avais raison depuis le début », dit Albus en compulsant les pages de l'épais manuel de la caméra. « C'était une erreur de se rapprocher d'eux. »  
  
James jeta un regard de biais à son frère, observant son regard fixe et dur. Sa mâchoire était trop serrée. Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui s'entretenait à table avec Teddy.  
\- Je me suis pas mal planté cette année. Je ne me fierai pas à mon jugement si j'étais toi.  
  
Albus acquiesça mais n'argumenta pas. Il posa le manuel sur la table basse et prit le verre des mains de son frère, le liquide lui brula la gorge. James ne quittait pas Scorpius des yeux.

\- Il déteste la conversation qu'il a avec Teddy, dit Albus en montrant le garçon.  
  
James fronça les sourcils.  
\- Comment tu vois ça? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- Il a une main qui agrippe le bord de la chaise. Il essaie de garder le contrôle. Son pied se balance de temps en temps, c'est qu'il veut s'enfuir. Sa langue roule dans sa joue parce qu'il se retient de lancer une phrase désagréable.  
  
James sourit en hochant la tête.  
\- Tu le décode bien.

\- C'est le problème, dit Albus en vidant le verre d'un trait. J'en ai marre de décoder. S'il parlait, ce serait plus simple.  
  
\- Ouais. Mais tu as toujours su le voir réellement au final. Si tu l'avais vu, comme je le voyais et comme la plupart des gens le percevaient… Tu ne te serais pas approcher de lui. Dès le début tu as vu autre chose.  
  
\- Ouais, je suis un fin psychologue, répondit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils virent Scorpius s'excuser auprès de Teddy et quitter la table de la salle à manger. Son pas semblait mal assuré et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. L'alcool faisait son chemin dans ses veines. Il disparut dans le couloir et les frères Potter entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer. Par la fenêtre, ils aperçurent le garçon traverser le jardin dans la neige, sans manteau.  
  
Ils parlèrent de choses plus légères, de l'école de cinéma que voulait faire Albus et des études de médecine de James. Il pensait faire un an dans un hôpital moldu. Tous deux se turent tout d'un coup quand ils aperçurent le fils de Dudley.  
  
Evan portait son blouson et son écharpe et mettait discrètement deux bouteilles de bières dans ses poches. Albus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il le regardait traverser le couloir. La porte d'entrée claqua et Evan Dursley suivit les traces de pas que Scorpius avait laissé dans la neige.  
  
« Tu vas faire quelque chose? demanda James, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.  
  
Albus hocha la tête, la gorge sèche.  
\- ça ne me regarde pas, finit-il par dire en détournant les yeux.  
  
\- Putain Albus…  
  
Les minutes passèrent, il lui semblait entendre les tintements de l'horloge dans sa propre tête, son esprit était vide mais son coeur tambourinait à ses oreilles et un goût de bile montait de son estomac.  
  
« Albus! grinça James au bout d'un quart d'heure, exaspéré.  
  
\- Si tu t'inquiètes tellement, vas-y toi! répliqua Albus.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, ce n'est pas mon rôle.  
  
\- Ce n'est plus le mien non plus!  
  
\- Si, que tu le veuilles ou non! » Il leva les yeux, conscient d'avoir parlé trop fort et attendit que les regards curieux se détournent. Il se tourna vers son frère et baissa la voix, passant la langue sur sa lèvre. « Pendant un match de Quidditch j'ai vu un gamin qui se fichait de se tuer du moment qu'il attrapait un vif d'or pour mon frère. Tu comprends ça! Il se foutait de s'écraser au sol Albus, du moment qu'il pouvait gagner ce match pour toi.  
  
\- Il savait que je le rattraperais, répliqua Albus en secouant la tête.  
  
\- Et toi, tu étais sûr d'y arriver?  
  
\- Oui j'en étais sûr! A ce moment-là, je croyais être capable de le rattraper à chaque fois qu'il tomberait!  
  
\- Et il n'est pas en train de tomber là maintenant d'après toi.  
  
Albus ferma les yeux et se raidit, comme pour se protéger des mots de son frère. Il inspira et scruta le garçon. Quand il parla, sa voix était amère.  
  
\- Tu l'aimes aussi, c'est ça?  
  
James ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, son visage crispé et la poitrine serrée. Il rouvrit les yeux et passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres et son menton.  
  
« Vas-le chercher s'il te plait. Il faut que ça s'arrête.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	24. L'insecte sous la peau

Scorpius posa son dos contre un arbre, les fesses dans la neige.  
Il s'était éloigné et avait passé la barrière du jardin, pensant s'isoler totalement de l'agitation mais les voix lui parvenaient encore de la maison. Les Potter-Weasley étaient décidément bruyants. Il gratta la neige, la laissa fondre sous ses ongles. Ses doigts devinrent vite rouges, puis prirent une teinte bleue. Il ne sentait pas le froid, sa poitrine se contractait douloureusement. Il voulait partir d'ici, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette maison. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui mais des sorts de protection condamner l'accès au manoir et personne n'y rentrait sans y avoir été invité. Son père ne l'attendait pas maintenant. Il était surement à l'hôpital de toute façon. Appeler ses grands-parents auraient soulevé trop de questions et augmenter la méfiance entre les deux familles n'étaient pas une bonne idée.  
Il tapait du pied, énervé à l'idée d'être coincé sur place.

Apathique? C'est ainsi que l'avait décrit Teddy Lupin. Il serra les dents. Il n'était apathique! Merde, il était vivant, il ressentait! Il n'était pas un corps sans émotion, sans passion, il ressentait plus qu'assez, il était harcelé par ses peurs et ses sentiments et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne les exprimait pas avec fracas qu'il était mort à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas sans vie, un cadavre, vide…. Juste un corps…  
  
Saleté de Lupin!  
  
Il baissa la tête, posa le front sur ses genoux, et tout son corps se contracta. A nouveau, il se retrouva deux années en arrière, allongé sur le ventre sur un matelas blanc, paralysé car son corps a été pétrifié, aphone car ses cordes vocales ont été retirées; son dos et son cou mouillés par la salive et la sueur d'un homme qu'il hait et le terrifie; des jambes puissantes enserrent les siennes et un autre corps lourd écrase le sien, se tord et convulse contre lui.  
  
Il serra les poings, sortant de son cauchemar, tremblant.  
« Qu'il aille se faire foutre, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! »

\- Et bien, on peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état?  
  
Scorpius sursauta et releva la tête. Evan se tenait au-dessus de lui, la main appuyée sur l'arbre.  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Salut P'tite Chose. »  
  
Scorpius détourna les yeux, et ne répondit pas.  
« Tu vas attraper froid. Tu n'as même pas pris de manteau. »  
  
Scorpius regarda ses bras nus. Pas de manteau en effet! Il n'y avait même pas pensé, il devait être plus furieux qu'il ne le pensait… ou plus ivre.  
  
Il entendit un cliquetis de verre, et vit Evan sortir deux bouteilles de bière des poches de son manteau. Il en déboucha une qu'il tendit à Scorpius. Le garçon la prit sans mot, sans remerciement. Le garçon prit cela pour une invitation et il s'assit à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Le contact ne lui déplut pas, il était trop privé de chaleur pour repousser un corps contre le sien. Il se dit que c'était « pratique » même s'il se doutait qu'Evan avait une autre idée de cette proximité. Il attendit un instant dans le silence, alors qu'un vent léger mais froid leur giflait le visage, puis une main glissa sur sa cuisse, d'abord hésitante puis ferme alors qu'elle caressait l'intérieur de sa jambe et remonter vers son entrejambe. Il sentit Evan se rapprocher de lui, tourner son corps vers le sien. Son souffle chaud et humide était sur sa gorge et Scorpius frissonna quand les lèvres touchèrent la peau sous son oreille, avant de descendre dans son cou. La main qui agrippa sa taille était brulante et tremblait un peu.  
Il l'ignora et continua à boire, surprit d'apprécier ses mains chaudes. Mais quand Evan passa sa langue sur sa gorge, il sursauta et posa les mains sur ses épaules du garçon pour le repoussa. Il parvint à le détacher de son corps. Evan avait le regard obscurcit, ses yeux bruns étaient presque noirs.

« Quoi? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Albus n'est plus un problème non? »

Scorpius sentit son cœur lui faire mal, il retira ses mains, laissant le garçon l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres reprirent leur place sur sa gorge et Scorpius gémit quand il le mordit.  
  
Il était un peu brutal et il tremblait trop mais Scorpius aimait réellement ses mains chaudes.  
  
Il ne se défendait plus et il ne le repoussait pas. Evan se plaçant contre lui, écartant ses jambes avec ses genoux. Il l'écrasa contre l'arbre et attrapa ses lèvres. Sa bouche était chaude quand sa langue rentra dans sa bouche. Il tirait sur ses hanches jusqu'à lui faire mal et par réflexe Scorpius planta ses ongles dans l'écorce de l'arbre, s'agrippant pour se maintenir assis. Les lèvres étaient sur ses joues et sur sa gorge. Les écorces rentraient dans sa peau à travers son t-shirt. Il sentit une fraicheur et des picotements sur ses épaules.  
  
« Je crois que je saigne. » Il murmurait si bas et sa voix se perdait au bord de ses lèvres. Les mains d'Evan étaient sur lui et tiraient. Scorpius finit allongé sur le garçon. Dursley se collait contre lui, son érection contre son ventre et sa respiration dans son cou alors que ses lèvres parcouraient sa gorge.  
  
« J'ai froid. » Il regarde le ciel, y trouva un coin sans nuage où il vit les étoiles. Il lui semblait sombrer. Les mains d'Evan étaient sur lui mais il les sentait à peine…  
  
« Je ne ressens plus rien. J'ai froid…» Il se sentait engourdi,… paralysé!  
  
« Arrête! » Dans son sursaut, il le repoussa avec tant de force qu'Evan tomba à la renverse. Scorpius garda les bras tendus devant lui, raide.  
  
« Non. » dit-il sèchement, les yeux fixés sur le garçon.  
  
Evan parut surpris, puis il se redressa dans la neige.  
« OK, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Scorpius haussa les sourcils, décontenancé, les bras toujours tendus devant lui.  
\- OK?  
  
Evan sourit.  
\- Oui, j'en ai très envie mais si tu ne veux pas… expliqua-t-il avec une profonde désinvolture, si on lui avait refusé un bonbon.  
  
Scorpius déglutit péniblement et baissa doucement les bras, méfiant. Evan ne bougeait pas et il se redressa contre le tronc.  
\- J'ai froid, dit-il en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.  
  
\- Tu veux rentrer?  
  
Scorpius hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas retrouver là-bas, pas tout de suite.  
  
Evan enleva son écharpe et l'enroula autour de ses épaules. « C'est assez? »  
  
Scorpius ne répondit pas, tremblant et Evan lui donne son manteau. Cette fois, Malfoy fut sur point de refuser.  
\- J'ai un pull qui me tient bien assez chaud », dit Evan en plaçant son manteau sur ses genoux. « Il n'y a presque plus de vent. »  
  
Il reprit sa place à côté de lui, leurs flancs se touchaient mais Dursley ne tentât rien de plus.  
\- Teddy m'a dit que j'étais apathique. » Scorpius parut stupéfait un instant, comme s'il avait parlé malgré lui. Il déglutit et sa voix devint un murmure. « Ça m'a énervé.  
  
\- Pathétique?  
  
\- Non apathique.  
  
Evan haussa les sourcils et Scorpius élabora.  
\- En gros, je ne ressens rien. Je ne désire rien. Je suis… vide.  
  
\- Heu ouais c'est dur comme insulte, dit-il peu convaincu.  
  
Scorpius serra le manteau autour de lui, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Dans mon contexte, c'est plutôt vrai et c'est cela qui m'a fait mal. Enfin d'une certaine façon.  
  
Evan tira sur sur les manches de son pull pour recouvrir ses mains et croisa les bras avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le tronc.  
\- J'attends la suite. Il y a une suite non?  
  
\- Hum je ne suis pas très bavard.  
  
\- J'ai tout mon temps.  
  
\- Pourquoi je te parlerai à toi?  
  
\- Parce que tu te fous de ce que je pense. Et que je ne suis pas de ton monde.  
  
Les mots sonnaient juste pour Scorpius, il sentit un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter disparaitre de ses épaules. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.  
\- Par où je commence… murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus sur les arbres gelés.  
  
\- Tu n'es pas très à l'aise ici non? » Scorpius ne répondit pas et Evan poursuivit :  
« Tu es un peu comme Amanda et moi, tu ne te sens pas à ta place, on te regarde avec curiosité.  
  
\- Si mon grand-père t'entendait. Nous comparer toi et moi… il n'aimerait pas cela.  
  
\- Parce que je suis incapable de faire voler des trucs avec un bout de bois?  
  
Scorpius eut un sourire triste et il acquiesça doucement, ce qui fit rire Evan.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il savait que je t'ai touché?  
  
Malfoy reçut l'équivalent d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et refusa de le regarder. Il n'y avait pas pensé! Un moldu?!….  
Evan lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Te rends pas malade.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas…  
  
\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il hésita et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de rire doucement: « Mes grands-parents vous prennent pour des monstres de toute façon. »

Malgré l'insulte, cette révélation rassura presque Scorpius. L'intolérance n'existait pas que du côté des sorciers. A son tour, il observait le garçon et attendait la suite de l'histoire.  
  
« Je vois un peu près qui sont tes parents, continua Evan. Ce que ta famille a fait. Tu sais que mon père est le cousin de Harry? » Scorpius acquiesça même s'il ne s'était même pas posé la question. « Mes grands-parents l'ont recueilli à la mort de ses parents. Recueillis est un grand mot… ils ont été forcés de l'héberger, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Mon père a dû quitter la maison de son enfance quand ce type, Voldemort c'est ça? » Scorpius grimaça à la prononciation du nom et Evan continua. « Apparemment lui et ses hommes recherchaient Harry et ils étaient prêts à torturer et tuer tous ceux qui pourraient l'aider ou le cacher. »  
  
Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais à ce genre de conversation.

\- Un passé comme celui-là ne doit pas être facile à porter, ici encore plus qu'ailleurs. Mais si tu as été accueilli dans cette maison, c'est qu'ils considèrent cela comme du passé non?  
  
Scorpius secoua la tête et ramena le manteau autour de ses épaules et grimaça.  
\- Tu mets trop de parfum, ton col empeste.  
  
Evan reprit une des bouteilles de bière qu'il avait laissée dans la neige.  
\- Oui peut-être.

Scorpius humidifia ses lèvres, une mauvaise idée car elles semblèrent geler d'un coup avec le froid. Les mots lui venaient pourtant, roulaient sur sa langue, avec une facilité déconcertante.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas payé. Nous avons eu de la chance. Nous n'avons pas payé. Pas vraiment. » Il frottait nerveusement ces mains contre son pantalon. « Je le sais, ma famille le sait. On est passé entre les mailles du filet. Pas de justice. » Son discours était décousu mais il sentait qu'il devait continuer. « Mon grand-père a réussi à échapper à la prison après la première guerre et puis à la deuxième. Il méritait d'y aller. » Scorpius fit une pause, le regard sur le paysage gelé. C'était la première fois qu'il révélait cela. Sa voix était un murmure. « Je l'aime. Mais je sais ce qu'il a fait et…. il méritait d'y aller. Ils n'ont pas payé. Nous sommes encore une des familles les plus riches de ce pays et nous ne manquons de rien, pas vraiment, pas de l'essentiel. Nous avons eu de la chance, encore et encore. » Il expira, sa voix se teinta d'une pointe d'exaspération. « Et les gens le savent. Ils sont amers, et en colère. Ils nous détestent. Et moi… pour certains, je suis une insulte de plus. » Il se tourna vers le garçon et le toisa : « Tu me trouves beau ? Attirant? » Son ton était méprisant. « Tu n'es pas le seul. Je fais cet effet. J'ai compris bien assez tôt l'effet que je produisais. C'est le schéma pervers, ils me haïssent mais je les fais bander. ça les dégoute et moi aussi. Et ils veulent me le faire payer, comme si je devais une double dette, par mon nom et par mon apparence."  
Il tira sur l'écharpe pour se libérer. « Rien qu'en parlait me donne la nausée. Je me fous de cette guerre… je n'ai pas à payer…!

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens? C'est même assez arrogant de penser cela. Tu n'as pas autant d'importance.» Il ne laissa pas Scorpius répliquer. « Pour ma part je ne te trouve pas… comment tu as dit? Apathique? Quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé froid et méprisant. »  
  
\- C'est agréable… souffla Scorpius.  
  
Evan ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et continua:  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais je pense que tu dramatises. Je ne dis pas que tu n'attires pas des tarés de temps en temps, mais tu ne peux pas tout généraliser. Parmi ces gens, il y en a qui sont comme moi. J'ai envie de toi pour toi. Pour tes jambes incroyablement longues et fines, tes petites fesses rondes, et pour ce visage sublime.  
  
Scorpius se raidit et secoua la tête.  
\- T'es un beau parleur mais ce que tu dis ne me rassures pas du tout.  
  
\- Désolé mais c'est la première impression que tu donnes. Ensuite tu ouvres la bouche et on a un aperçu de ton sale caractère. Et là il faut s'accrocher pour ne pas débander.  
  
\- Tu es écœurant.  
  
\- Pourquoi? Parce que tu me fais de l'effet? J'ai presque 17 ans, je pense au sexe toute la journée. Le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour toi c'est ça qui est bizarre.  
  
\- Je m'y mets tout doucement. Mais c'est compliqué…  
  
\- Alors explique-moi.  
  
A nouveau, Scorpius sentit que les mots roulaient sur sa langue et menaçaient de passer ses lèvres. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas juste. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois expliquer ça.  
  
Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.  
« Non, en effet. »

Scorpius sursauta et aperçut Albus qui contournait le tronc. Il n'avait pas pris de manteau non plus et cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il s'approcha et prit le blouson des genoux de Scorpius et le tendit à Evan. Il n'attendit pas qu'il le prenne et le jeta sur lui.  
\- On rentre.  
  
Et il attrapa le bras de Scorpius et le souleva. Malfoy eut d'abord envie de protester et de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais la poigne sur son avant-bras, malgré sa dureté, était réconfortante. Le garçon l'entrainait vers la maison à grande enjambée, le trainant d'une main ferme. Il ne le regardait pas et continuer à avancer vers les lumières de la maison.  
  
« Albus » appela Malfoy mais le garçon l'ignorait et le tirait toujours derrière lui.  
  
« Albus ! » Il stoppa, les pieds fermement enfoncés dans le sol et la neige et obligea Potter à se retourner.

\- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?  
  
Albus montra la maison et regarda Scorpius comme s'il était un enfant qui ne comprenait pas la base.  
\- A l'intérieur.  
  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
  
\- Parce qu'il fait froid dehors.  
  
\- Arrête !  
  
Albus eut un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu as dit que tu ne viendrais plus me chercher, dit Scorpius, amer.  
  
Potter eut un rire court et rauque.  
\- Ouais… » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je crois que je viendrai toujours. » Cette affirmation ne lui plaisait pas. Il mit ses mains dans les poches, et expira profondément. Il paraissait épuisé. « Viens on va l'intérieur. »  
C'est en franchissant la porte et que leurs corps furent frappés par la chaleur qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils avaient souffert du froid. Scorpius crut un instant qu'Albus allait les mener vers le salon, et il redoutait déjà de se retrouver au milieu du tumulte de Noël, mais Potter bifurqua et le fit monter les escaliers à sa suite.

Arrivé à la chambre, il ferma la porte derrière eux.  
\- Et maintenant? s'enquit Scorpius en admirant le désordre qu'il connaissait déjà. Tout pour ne pas regarder Albus.  
  
\- Maintenant?  
  
Il se tourne vers Potter.  
\- Tu ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec moi et me voilà dans ta chambre.  
  
\- Tu aurais préféré rester à geler dehors, les fesses dans la neige.  
  
\- Je n'y étais pas trop mal figure toi, Evan avait…  
  
\- J'ai vu.  
  
Malfoy déglutit.

\- Tu as vu quoi?  
  
- _J'ai tout vu._  
  
Scorpius se demanda ce qu'Albus voulait dire. Il l'avait vu porter le blouson d'Evan et son écharpe? Où avait-il été présent depuis plus longtemps?

\- Tu m'as repoussé, argumenta-t-il sèchement même s'il se maudissait de ressentir le besoin de se justifier.  
  
\- Du calme, je ne t'ai accusé de rien.  
  
\- Tu n'en as plus le droit.  
  
Albus le scrutait, impassible. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'observant, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme intérieure.

« Tu m'en veux encore? demanda-t-il finalement. Pour la fiole?  
  
\- Oui.

Albus acquiesça lentement en fixant le sol.  
\- Moi je t'en veux pour tout le reste.  
  
La poitrine de Scorpius se contracta, il serra la mâchoire.  
« Génial. Et maintenant on fait quoi? demanda-t-il, feignant l'indifférence.  
  
Albus s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, pensif, le regard toujours perdu.  
\- Maintenant on fait quoi? » répéta-il lentement, pour lui-même. Il leva doucement les yeux vers Malfoy. « Tu sais… Avant toi, j'étais heureux. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas le grand bonheur, mais, je crois que j'étais heureux. »  
  
La révélation cloua Scorpius sur place. Il était figé au centre la pièce, statique, comme s'il passait un examen d'école. Il n'osait pas bouger un muscle et tout son corps tremblait.  
  
Albus continua. « Jamais je n'aurais dû te parler. Jamais je n'aurais dû chercher à te connaitre. J'aimerais tout oublier de toi. » Il se leva sans quitter le garçon des yeux. « Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi. Tu me rampes sous la peau. Comme un insecte, je te sens gratter sous ma peau et me dévorer. Et rien ne change cela. Quoique tu fasses je te veux encore. Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec James et je te veux encore. Je sais que la salive d'Evan est sur ta gorge mais je te veux encore. » Malfoy porta une main à son cou, là où la bouche de Dursley s'était trouvé, honteux. Albus s'arrête devant lui, à quelques centimètre de sa peau.  
  
Sa voix était un murmure. « Malgré ce que je sais, je te veux encore. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »  
  
\- ça ne dépend pas que de toi. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux rester?  
  
\- Tu peux essayer de partir. Mais combien de temps avant que tu reviennes vers moi?  
  
Scorpius leva le menton, le regard hautain.  
\- C'est un défi?  
  
Albus secoua la tête.  
\- Par fierté, tu serais bien capable d'essayer. Ton arrogance t'as toujours rendu stupide. C'est pour cela que tu continuer à nier.» Scorpius voulut répliquer mais Albus le coupa: « Tu reviendras! » Scorpius recula mais Albus lui saisit les bras, le maintenant sur place et s'approcha de lui. Il posa son front contre le sien avec douceur. Ses pouces formaient des cercles sur la peau de ses bras. Il respirait son odeur, profondément. « Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Plus encore, je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé que moi.  
  
\- Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant? soupira Malfoy.  
  
\- Et stupide! insista Albus en relevant la tête. Il prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu es stupide de nous faire perdre du temps comme tu le fais. » Ses pouces caressaient ses joues. « Tu trembles. »  
  
\- J'ai froid, répliqua Scorpius en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.  
  
\- Tu mens.  
  
Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Ses mains étaient fermes et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Scorpius sentait le souffle d'Albus sur son visage et sa gorge. Sa peau se contracta et il frissonna. Son coeur battait à ses tempes et il se maudissait de désirer davantage, toujours davantage.  
  
\- Tu vas me pardonner », murmura Albus. Ses mains le serraient, le caressaient. « Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu vas me pardonner. Et moi, je ferai de même. » Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, descendit sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge. « Tu vas merder, et je vais merder. Et on se fera sans doute du mal. Encore et encore. » Les doigts d'Albus glissèrent sur la chemise du garçon, et il commença à défaire les boutons un à un. « Mais tu es à moi. »  
  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour.  
  
Scorpius gémit, se raidit, mais ne recula pas. La chaleur envahissait son entrejambe et il sentit ses jambes chanceler. Sa chemise ouverte, les doigts d'Albus descendirent sur son ventre et s'attardèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Les yeux d'Albus rencontrèrent les siens, assombris, fiévreux.  
  
\- On ira doucement, on prendra notre temps. On le fera comme tu le désires. Mais je veux être en toi Scorpius. Je te veux sur ce lit, _maintenant_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	25. Un Sourire Serein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexe ? Sexe.  
> Mais pas seulement.

Il l'avait senti hésiter. Un instant, Albus l'avait senti hésiter. Toujours cet instinct de survie, cette peur. Ce besoin de s'enfuir. Mais quand il vit ses yeux s'obscurcir et ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur une douce expiration, il sut qu'il avait gagné.  
Il l'attira à lui et prit ses lèvres, brutalement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Il fit glisser la chemise déboutonnée de ses épaules. De la peau blanche, encore et encore, sous sa bouche et sous ses doigts. Une douceur insupportable sur sa chair. Sa bouche en était avide, et il parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps, de sa gorge pale et son épaule. Il descendit sur le torse imberbe et mordilla un mamelon à la teinte rose sombre, arrachant un gémissement plaintif des lèvres du garçon qui se tordait dans ses bras. Ses lèvres embrassaient son ventre, sa langue lapait la peau et il mordillait la chair tendre. Il était tombé à genoux et ses mains s'attaquaient à sa boucle de ceinture. Il bandait, ce qui était bon signe, car malgré son excitation Albus ne l'aurait jamais forcé à un acte qu'il ne désirait pas. Mais il en avait envie! Et Potter en fut encore plus excité. Il ouvrit son pantalon, et le baissa avec le sous-vêtement et libéra son sexe, dur, gonflé et rose. Sans hésitation, il fit glisser sa langue le long du membre.  
  
« Putain!» s'écria Scorpius, raide, comme s'il avait pris un coup en plein ventre. Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à terre dans un cri et un bruit sourd. Albus étouffa un rire et rampa vers lui. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et fit glisser le pantalon sur ses longues jambes. Il l'attrapa sous les genoux et le ramena vers lui en un coup. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonta vers l'aine, ignorant les râles de Scorpius, troublé et excité par la manière dont il rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux affolés derrière ses paupières closes. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Albus adorait ce corps, incroyablement doux et pourtant ferme, tout en muscle fin, noueux. Sa bouche s'approchait de son entrejambe et la cuisse de Scorpius tremblait contre sa joue.  
  
« Albus » souffla le garçon en relevant la tête.  
  
Potter tendit la langue et lapa doucement le gland.  
« Albus! » cria Scorpius en le repoussant, les mains sur ses épaules. Il haletait, le rouge sur ses joues et ses lèvres gonflées étaient profondément obscènes décida Albus. Il eut envie de le basculer par les cuisses et le recoucher au sol.  
  
« Tu as déjà fait ça? murmura Scorpius.  
\- Fait quoi? »  
  
Potter savait ce que Malfoy voulait dire, mais il voulait l'entendre.  
Scorpius déglutit et rougit davantage avant de répondre.  
\- … Sucer quelqu'un?  
  
Albus sourit, surprit que Malfoy ose dire ce genre de chose.  
« Non. » Il ne lui retourna pas la question, il ne voulait pas savoir.  
  
Scorpius hésita et relâcha la pression sur ses épaules, avant de doucement s'allonger sur le dos.  
\- Ne me mords pas.  
  
Albus pouffa et secoua la tête. Sans attendre il plaça ses bras sous les jambes pliées du garçon et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche jusqu'à la base. Il crut entendre Scorpius crier mais le sang bourdonnait à ses propres oreilles et son jean était trop serré pour son sexe. Il aurait aimé se branler mais ses mains serraient et caressaient les cuisses et la taille du garçon. Scorpius avait un goût musqué, un peu salé et Albus décréta qu'il aimait ça. Tout ça! La pression du membre sur sa langue et le goût, les cuisses qui enserraient son visage et convulsaient contre sa peau, le ventre plat qui se contractait contre son front à chaque succion et les gémissements aigus du garçon. Les doigts de Scorpius se plantèrent dans ses cheveux et son crâne et Albus ne savait pas si c'était pour le repousser ou pour rentrer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Il était inexpérimenté, mais le mouvement et le rythme lui vient rapidement, attentif aux plaintes de Scorpius et au mouvement de ses hanches qui s'accentuer, plongeant le membre plus loin dans sa bouche. Un mouvement sec des reins et le sexe entra dans la gorge d'Albus et le garçon se retira d'un coup en toussant.  
  
« Pardon! s'exclama Scorpius en se redressant.

\- C'est rien, arrête de stresser. » Il essaya son menton et ses lèvres avec sa manche. « C'est plutôt cool. »

Scorpius grimaça. Albus se mit à rire et il l'embrassa, sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres et Malfoy émit un petit bruit en le repoussant. Il porta la main à sa bouche.

\- C'est mon goût ça? gémit-il comme s'il avait gouté un plat amer.  
Albus leva les yeux au ciel et le ramener vers lui en le faisant glisser sur le parquet.  
\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et viens ici!  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, et il sentit Scorpius fondre contre lui, s'abandonner dans le baiser. Albus voulait plus de peau contre la sienne, intoxiqué par le corps nu de Scorpius dans ses mains. Il retira son t-shirt et repoussa Scorpius contre le sol, clouant ses lèvres aux siennes, une main appuyé sur le sol et l'autre qui ouvrait son propre pantalon et libérait sa queue endolorie sous la pression.  
Il colla son sexe contre le ventre du garçon et Malfoy brisa le baiser.  
\- On ne fera pas _ça_ sur le sol! s'insurgea-t-il.  
Haletant, Albus roula des yeux.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
Et pour ponctuer son propos, il attrapa Scorpius sous les fesses et le souleva de terre avant de s'effondrer avec lui sur le matelas. Il le remonta vers les coussins.  
\- Satisfait, Votre Altesse?  
Scorpius passa sa langue ses lèvres, hésitant.  
\- Et on ne fera pas ça _à sec_.  
Ce fut au tour d'Albus de rougir. Techniquement, il était séché. Evidemment, avec un garçon c'était différent. _La préparation_ était différente.  
\- Hum… ouais.  
Il se dit qu'il devait exister un sort pour cela et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Car si Scorpius lui avait donné l'enchantement, il aurait pensé aux circonstances dans lesquelles le garçon avait appris ce sort. Il aurait surement débandé sur le champs.  
Il se releva et attrapa son t-shirt et reboutonna son pantalon en hâte.  
\- Bon, attends moi là.  
\- Où tu vas?  
\- Je reviens.  
  
« Alb.. » Il ferma la porte et traversa rapidement le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre parentale à l'autre bout. Il ouvrit la porte et expira, choqué de lui-même. Il contourna le lit, ouvrit les tables de chevet et commença à chercher, en essayant de garder l'esprit vide et de ne pas penser à la phrase débandante: « Je cherche du lubrifiant, dans la chambre de mes parents….! » S'il ne trouvait rien, il demanderait le sort à Scorpius… Il pouffa en imaginant la lettre que ses parents recevraient du ministère de la magie pour avoir pratiquer un sort de lubrification, en dehors de l'école. Mais il trouva la fiole dans le dernière tiroir de sa mère et eut presque envie de remercier ses parents d'être encore sexuellement actif. Puis la pensée l'écoeura.  
Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et traversa le couloir. Scorpius l'attendait toujours sur le lit, une main glissant lascivement sur son sexe, et Albus déglutit péniblement en approchant.  
\- Ne me demandes pas où je l'ai trouvé, dit-il en tendant le flacon au Scorpius. Il se retira ses vêtements et rejoignit le garçon sur le lit.  
Scorpius fit rouler la fiole dans sa paume.  
  
\- Je me disais que je pourrais te faire l'amour.  
Albus se figea. Il le scruta un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
\- Non.  
Scorpius parut vexé.  
\- Et pourquoi non?  
\- Parce que non, c'est mon idée.  
Albus avait conscience qu'il était puéril dans ses réponses, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et l'image qu'il avait en tête, c'était les longues jambes de Scorpius serrées autour de ses hanches pendant qu'il le pilonnait. Et il n'en démordrait pas.  
Scorpius serra la mâchoire et lança la fiole à Albus.  
\- Alors je ne te dirais pas comment faire.  
\- Alors je vais trouver tout seul, et tu ne vas pas aimer.  
Scorpius eut une moue outrée. Potter approcha et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule puis caressa sa jambe pour le calmer.  
\- La prochaine fois, on fera ce que tu voudras okay? Mais là tout de suite non.  
Scorpius semblait réfléchir et il déglutit, ses yeux devenaient vitreux, troublés. Il regarda Albus et fit rouler sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue et Potter eut envie de le supplier de ne pas faire ça.  
\- Tu me laisseras aller jusqu'au bout … dans ta bouche?  
Albus écarquilla les yeux, choqué, non de l'acte en lui-même mais que la demande vienne de Scorpius. Il s'approcha de lui et murmura:  
\- Je vais même avaler.  
Scorpius émit un son comme s'il avait pris un coup dans l'estomac et son visage prit une teinte rosée. Albus ouvrit la fiole et fit couler le liquide huileux sur son index et son majeur.  
\- Trois… souffla Scorpius. Albus ne comprit pas. « Trois doigts… » Potter passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et rajouta du liquide. Il était à nouveau dur et moite. Il se demandait comme procédé quand Scorpius s'allongea en l'attirant au-dessus de lui par le poignet. Il écarta les cuisses et laissa le garçon se positionner entre elles puis guida la main d'Albus entre ses jambes.  
\- Un doigt, doucement, murmura Scorpius et quand Albus s'exécuta, le souffle coupé et Malfoy rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières plissés et les lèvres pincées. L'expérience semblait désagréable…  
\- C'est normal que… demanda Potter. Il avait du mal à articuler, sa tête le tournait.  
Scorpius acquiesça rapidement, la respiration saccadée.  
\- ça ira mieux après, souffla-t-il.  
  
Il respirait doucement par la bouche et se concentrer pour relaxer son corps. La main crispée autour du poignet d'Albus il guidait ses mouvements. Au bout deux longues minutes, Albus inséra un autre doigt et quand Scorpius gémit, il captura ses lèvres entrouvertes, tremblant. Il adorait tout cela, la pression sur ses doigts, la chaleur et les ondulations des hanches de Scorpius. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité et il résistait à l'envie de retirer sa main, d'écarter les cuisses du garçon et de le pénétrer en un coup. Ce qui était impensable, mais putain il en avait envie! Et à cette pensée il appuya un peu plus sur sa main, il enfonçait ses doigts dans la chaleur.  
  
\- Doucement! dit Scorpius, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.  
  
Albus salivait, il était exaspéré et sa queue lui faisait mal!  
\- Je ne fais que ça, doucement et doucement! Sérieux tu me rends dingue!  
\- On échange nos places si tu veux?  
\- Non mais laisse-moi faire! Lâche mon bras.  
  
A contre-coeur, Scorpius s'exécuta et Albus ondula ses doigts en lui, lui arrachant un soupir, entre douleur et plaisir puis il s'attaqua à sa gorge, embrassant la chair et mordillant la peau entre l'épaule et le cou, tout en gardant le rythme de sa main. Enfin, Scorpius gémissait de plaisir et les mouvements de ses hanches rencontraient ceux de ses doigts. Albus descendit le long de son corps en une trainée de baisers sans changer de rythme et prit le sexe de Malfoy dans sa bouche. Le garçon planta ses ongles dans son crâne, un cri étranglé passa ses lèvres et tout son corps convulsa. Albus creusait ses joues à chaque succion, appuyant sa langue sur le membre et Scorpius lâcha ses cheveux pour attraper les draps, tirant dessus, les tordant dans ses poings contractés. Potter inséra un autre doigt tout en accentuant sa fellation, et Malfoy cria, rejetant la tête en arrière, le blanc des yeux apparent.  
  
Albus appliqua une dernière succion, et retira ses doigts. La tête lui tournait et il tremblait de désir. Il attrapa un des cousins et le plaça sur les fesses de Scorpius. Il prit la fiole mais ses mains tremblaient et il mit autant de liquide sur les draps que sur son membre. Il remonta sur le corps de Scorpius qui écarta davantage les jambes, le laissant se placer entre elles. Une main appuyée sur le côté de la tête du garçon, l'autre maintenant son membre qu'il positionna entre les fesses du garçon. Il s'arrêta et son regard rencontra celui de Scorpius. Ses yeux gris étaient fiévreux et voilés par le désir. Il passa doucement les bras autour du cou d'Albus et l'attira à lui. Potter l'embrassa, tendrement, goûtant ses lèvres brulantes, puis posa son front contre le sien. Il prit une inspiration et le pénétra.  
  
La chaleur l'enveloppa et ses yeux roulèrent dans son crâne. Tout son corps trembla. Il entendit le gémissement de Scorpius mais il était paralysé par le plaisir.  
« Oh putain…. ohh putain » souffla-t-il quand il put respirer à nouveau. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Scorpius, et continua, rentrant par à-coups, laissant le corps s'habituer à sa présence. Il s'arrêta quand son sexe fut entièrement en lui.  
Malfoy expira soudain. Il semblait avoir garder sa respiration jusque-là.  
« ça va? demanda Albus, les mains de part et d'autre du garçon, soutenant son corps pour ne par l'écraser.  
  
Scorpius hocha la tête mais ses dents étaient serrées.  
« Tu es sûr?  
\- hum, mais ne bouges pas. »  
  
Albus eut un soupir désespéré.  
« Il va falloir que je bouge », gémit-il. Bon dieu, il sentait sa propre queue pulser à l'intérieur du garçon!  
\- Attends un peu, juste un peu. »  
Albus crut devenir fou mais il se contrôla, matant son désir féroce de donner des coups de reins. Il devait attendre. Et c'était un enfer!  
C'était serré, chaud, humide et les cuisses de Scorpius caressaient ses hanches et il le regardait de ses yeux gris sombres et enfiévrés, sa peau était brulante et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient rouge cramoisi et il voulait les embrasser encore et encore.  
\- Putain…, tu es magnifique.  
Scorpius ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il respirait doucement, et ondulait légèrement des hanches, contractant le sexe d'Albus à l'intérieur de son corps. Potter sentit les vagues de plaisir le transpercer et il enfonçait ses ongles dans le matelas. Il s'appuya sur un bras et sa main caressa la hanche de Scorpius, remontant sur ses côtes et son torse.

\- Tu me sens? » demanda-t-il. Il glissa son index de la base de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril. « Là? »  
  
Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre et acquiesça. Albus eut un violent tressautement. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le garçon qui gémit. Son corps convulsa et il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'ai failli jouir.  
  
Scorpius rit doucement. Il passa ses bras autour son cou.  
\- Vas-y, murmura-t-il. Albus bloqua sa respiration, se retira et donna un premier coup de hanche qui leur arrachant un cri à tout deux. Les bras de Scorpius le serrèrent plus fort et il recommença. Les premières poussées furent lentes et profondes, les caresses intimes et tendres. Puis le plaisir devint plus sauvage et charnel et rapidement les mouvements se firent plus brutaux et passionnés. Leurs soupirs et gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre et le bruit humide de la chair qui claque. Scorpius écarta encore les cuisses, relevait les genoux, ses hanches rencontraient les mouvements des hanches de Potter. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, ses yeux étaient sombres. Ses lèvres cramoisies, gonflées par les baisers, restaient ouvertes pour gémir encore et encore à chaque poussées d'Albus entre ses cuisses. Potter l'embrassait, le caressait, faisait courir ses mains sur son corps, pinçait la chair, attrapait ses épaules pour le pénétrer plus profondément, plus fort. Il se laissait enivré par les soupirs d'extase de Scorpius et la douceur de ses longues jambes qui se nouaient dans son dos, gonflé d'orgueil d'être celui qui lui procurer autant de plaisir.  
  
Après un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux, Albus passa ses bras dans son dos et le releva, l'empalant littéralement. Il le garda ainsi quelques secondes, savourant cette impression délicieuse de le transpercer puis il les fit rouler. Scorpius se retrouva au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant. Albus appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. Il prit le sexe de Scorpius, le serra et branla, arrachant des gémissements au garçon. De l'autre main, il accompagnait les mouvements de son corps, imprimant la marque de ses doigts dans sa hanche. Le garçon avait pris appui sur les épaules d'Albus, il se levait et retombait sur le membre, les cuisses échauffés, le corps secoué de plaisir. Rapidement, ses mouvements se firent plus brusques et irréguliers et Albus eut un râle de plaisir alors que les muscles de Malfoy se contractaient autour de sa queue. Il serra le sexe plus fort et fit glisser plus rapidement sa main, jouant de son pouce sur le gland. Et le garçon cria.  
« Albus! » Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, son dos se arqua et il éjacula entre leurs corps, un cri de jouissance à demi étranglé dans sa gorge contractée. Son corps perdit sa raideur et il se laissa retomber sur son amant encore dur et profondément planté en lui, la respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant.  
  
Albus entoura son corps de ses bras, le renversa sur le lit et se replaça entre ses cuisses. Son corps était mou, sans os, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses paupières à demi-fermées. Il passa les mains sous ses genoux, écarta ses jambes et prit un rythme dément, pilonnant le garçon. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait durer plus longtemps et il sentit l'orgasme l'envahir, le frapper comme si un chape de plomb se déverser sur lui et le plaisir le submergea en vagues brulantes. Fébrile, il chercha la bouche de Scorpius et l'embrassa, étouffant son cri de plaisir contre ses lèvres.  
  
A demi- aveuglé, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, le souffle court et rapide. Son coeur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, ses muscles étaient engourdis et la sueur perlée de son front. Doucement, les couleurs lui revinrent, et il discerna le papier de sa chambre. Il essuya son front brulant et se tourna vers Scorpius.  
  
Le garçon respirait calmement, les bras écartés, le visage serein. Albus se mit sur le côté, et caressa sa joue encore rose. Malfoy tourna la tête, ouvrit doucement les yeux, et il lui sourit.  
Le coeur d'Albus explosa devant ce sourire, calme et tendre. Il avait redouté l'après. Oui il avait eu peur…  
  
Mais Scorpius lui souriait et il eut envie de pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il ne sut lequel des deux s'endormit le premier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	26. À Malin, Malin et Demi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques:  
> Oops… I did it again (version Grey's Anatomy).  
> Injection (Hans Zimmer).

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Albus ouvrit les yeux. Il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures. Une douce somnolence engourdissait ses membres. Les draps avaient été tirés sur leurs corps et il se tourna. Deux perles grises le regardaient. Scorpius le fixait, le visage serein mais absent.  
  
\- Hé, souffla Albus, encore endormi, ça va?  
\- Hum.  
Scorpius lui sourit puis porta son regard sur le plafond. Il faisait glisser les ongles de sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, pensif, la respiration profonde. Inquiet, Albus s'approcha et posa les lèvres sur son épaule. Sa peau était brûlante.

\- Tu es sûr?  
Il craignait que Scorpius ne regrette le sexe, mais celui-ci acquiesça sans le regarder, tapotant son torse de son index.

« J'ai l'esprit clair en fait. Je réfléchissais. » Sa voix était roque et Albus savait que les cris et gémissements en étaient la cause. Cela l'excita à nouveau.  
« Je crois qu'il a réalisé mon pire cauchemar. Et je n'en suis jamais sorti. »  
  
Albus fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- De qui parles-tu?  
\- William.  
  
Albus sentit la colère montait en lui avant même qu'il n'en connaisse la cause. La fureur l'envahissait par goulets brulantes, inconnue et puissante. La mémoire lui revint. Ce nom, c'était celui qu'il avait entendu dans la pensine. Le prénom du professeur.  
\- William comment? demanda-t-il avec toute la légèreté qu'il pensait capable de feindre à l'instant.  
  
Scorpius sourit doucement et se tourna vers lui.  
\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile?  
  
Il se redressa doucement, laissant le drap glisser jusqu'à ses hanches. Albus resta allongé et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos et la colonne d'os bien trop apparente. Malfoy releva ses genoux vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

« Il est trop joli pour son bien ». Sa voix douce se perdait. Il semblait parler au vide. « C'est ce que disait mon grand-père quand j'étais enfant. « Trop joli pour son bien, il attire trop de regards et n'a pas les muscles pour se défendre. » Ma mère disait que je n'étais pas défini: trop fragile, je demandais trop d'attention, un garçon trop frêle ». Albus se redressa à son tour et approcha pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Et Scorpius poursuivit. « Je l'ai entendu dire à ma tante qu'on abandonnait les enfants chétifs comme moi dans d'autres temps. Je croyais que c'était une légende. Et puis j'ai appris que non. Ceux qui ne pourraient surement pas survivre, les Sang-purs les laissaient en forêt, livrés à la faim et aux bêtes. C'était courant de se débarrasser de ses enfants quand ils étaient déshonorants: les cracmols, les attardés, les fragiles… et dans un système où la consanguinité était chose commune, ils étaient nombreux ces enfants… Et c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour moi. Mais comme l'accouchement s'était mal passé, elle ne pouvait avoir que moi. Elle devait s'en contenter. » Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Comme si ces propres paroles ne l'affectaient pas alors qu'elles provoquaient des ondées électriques dans la poitrine d'Albus. « Elle l'a dit il y a longtemps, elle était amère. Je ne sais même pas si elle le pensait réellement. Mais je l'ai entendu. » Il eut un demi-sourire, désabusé et triste. « C'est ainsi que l'on m'a décrit depuis mon enfance: joli, indéfini, fragile. Mon corps m'affichait comme faible et c'est ainsi que le monde me percevait. Même Dorian me serrait et m'embrassait trop quand on était petit. J'y étais habitué et pourtant j'ai été soulagé quand il a arrêté. Il me serrait comme une petite chose fragile. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans cette ruelle. Je l'avais sauvé, et pourtant je restais le faible. »

Il se retourna brusquement, emprisonnant les épaules d'Albus de ses bras, serrant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Sa joue caressait celle du garçon et il le serra plus fort. Potter se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. « C'est pour cela qu'il a réalisé mon pire cauchemar. Ce n'était pas les caresses, sa bouche sur moi ou le sexe. C'était la prison de mon propre corps. Il m'a piégé dans ce corps, il a figé mon regard, et il a retiré ma voix. Une carcasse vide. Un objet indéfini, impuissant, inutile. Sans voix pour appeler à l'aide, pour dire que j'avais mal, que je crevais de peur. De l,à j'ai perdu pied. Je n'avais plus confiance, ni en moi-même ni en d'autres. C'est difficile d'avancer quand on déteste sa propre peau. » Sa voix devint un murmure. « Depuis ce jour, j'ai arrêté de crier. J'ai arrêté d'appeler à l'aide. Je n'ai plus retrouvé ma voix… et je suis toujours paralysé. »

Albus imprima ses doigts dans sa peau et le serra plus fort encore. Il ne savait quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que Scorpius lui parle et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il était démuni. C'est lui qui se sentait inutile, accroché à ce corps tremblant sans trouver les mots pour le soulager, pour le soigner.

On frappa à la porte et les deux garçons sursautèrent. Scorpius échappa à ses bras. Il avait retrouvé son air impassible et il était à nouveau de glace. Albus sauta du lit et enfila son pantalon et un t-shirt et fit signe à Malfoy de faire de même, avant d'entrebâiller la porte. Il aperçut son frère, il en fut presque soulager et ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
\- P'pa veut que vous descendiez, il doit emmener Scorpius à Sainte Mangouste. Malfoy ne peut pas venir le chercher apparemment.  
  
\- Maintenant? demanda Scorpius qui apparut soudain au côté du garçon. Le visage de James s'assombrit. Il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme intérieure, et il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière eux. La chambre devait sentir le musc et la transpiration. Le lit était défait. Ses yeux revinrent sur eux, durs.

« Oui, maintenant. »

Scorpius s'empressa de remplir son sac des quelques vêtements qui trainaient dans la chambre. Albus prit la fiole de lubrifiant qui était tombé au sol et ignora le regard que lui lança James, sourcil levé, quand il passa à côté de lui dans le couloir pour rapporter la fiole dans la chambre de ses parents.  
  
Scorpius entendit James rentrer dans la chambre mais n'y prêta pas attention, occuper à appliquer fortement son genou sur le sac pour faire glisser la fermeture.

\- Alors? Comment c'était?

Scorpius se figea et se tourna doucement. Potter le jaugeait, impassible.  
\- Je vais oublier que tu as posé cette question.  
  
Il recommence à s'acharner sur la fermeture, ignorant superbement le garçon.

James passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et il s'approcha doucement de Scorpius. Le garçon eut presque l'impression qu'il humait ses cheveux ou sa peau. Il voulut se tourner à nouveau pour lui demander de foutre le camps, quand il sentit les bras de James s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son front se coller à sa nuque alors qu'il le plaquait doucement contre lui, avec une telle tendresse que Scorpius se sentit paralysé.

\- C'est vrai, c'était vulgaire, et malvenu, » souffla James dans son dos. Ses lèvres glissèrent l'espace d'une seconde sur sa gorge. « Je suis juste jaloux. »

L'étreinte s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, James le relâcha. Scorpius se tourna et il la vit, cette lueur de tristesse et de folie, qui rendait les yeux de James plus brillants et troubles. Une douleur lancinante qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles, qui grandissaient encore et rendaient son regard noir.

« ça va passer. »

Sa voix était infiniment douce, presque mélancolique. D'une main ferme, il poussa Scorpius sur le côté et ferma le sac avant d'en attraper la anse et de la mettre sur son épaule.

\- T'as rien oublié?

Scorpius hocha la tête, muet et il suivit James qui sortait de la chambre. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le couloir, il fut surpris de sa propre perception, de sa sensation de réel. La perception de sa propre présence. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vivant, et non un fantôme qui bougeait d'un lieu à un autre. Le bois de la rambarde sous sa main lui semblait étrangement concret et il resserra ses doigts autour d'elle. Il guérissait. Tout doucement, de manière imperceptible, il était sorti du brouillard. Il se demanda quand cela était arrivé. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait parlé? Poser des mots sur ses blessures, et accepter l'existence dans lesquelles elles s'inscrivaient? Une main se glissait dans ses cheveux. Albus se tenait à côté de lui, le regard tendre et à son tour il lui sourit.

En bas des escaliers, Harry Potter les attendait. Il portait un blouson de cuir épais doublé en fourrure, des clés à la main.

\- Prêt à partir? demanda-t-il. Je te laisse dire au revoir, tu nous rejoins à la voiture.

Scorpius fut d'abord surpris de savoir qu'il irait à Sainte Mangouste en voiture, mais après tout l'hôpital se trouvait au centre de Londres et était accessible par la route moldue. Les adieux furent très courts, Scorpius chercha Ginny Weasley pour la remercier de son accueil, puis Rose qui lui glissa doucement à l'oreille de dire à Dorian qu'elle pensait à lui. Il ne s'attarda pas auprès d'autres convives même s'il accorda un sourire timide à Evan quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le froid le gifla quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il resserra sa veste autour de lui sans la fermer avant de rejoindre les trois hommes qui l'attendaient. Si la maison des Potter n'avaient aucune prétention, leur voiture rappelait que leur famille était plus qu'aisée. Il ne saurait dire la marque, mais le bolide était imposant et Harry Potter semblait en prendre grand soin. Une faiblesse dans la vie humble du Sauveur.  
  
\- Je vais devant, déclara James à son frère en se laissant tomber sur le siège avant. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n'y avait aucune hostilité, peut-être une appréhension, le malaise quand on se sait pas comment agir face à un autre. Mais la colère avait disparu.

\- Pourquoi il vient avec nous? glissa Scorpius en ouvrant la porte arrière.  
  
\- Il profite du trajet pour déposer une demande d'internat pour les vacances d'été, répondit Albus en fronçant le nez.  
  
Installés sur les sièges de cuir, Albus prit la main de Scorpius et entremêla leurs doigts. C'est à ce moment que Scorpius se rappeler qu'Albus ne faisait que l'accompagner et qu'ils allaient se quitter. L'idée lui fit mal. Il ne se pensait pas aussi sensible, et il essaya de repousser cette sensation. Quelle sensiblerie! Mais il serra la main d'Albus un peu plus fort. Il leur fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour atteindre le centre de Londres, la voiture enchantée et invisible passer entre les files d'automobiles comme une moto, sans que les moldus ne se doutent de quoique ce soit.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le magasin Purge&Pionce qui dissimulait l'hôpital et Harry gara la voiture sur le parking de la boutique.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent parlé à l'un des mannequins, la porte magique révéla l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Une odeur camphré embaumait les lieux, mêlé aux souffles des malades et aux potions malodorantes.  
\- Je déteste les hôpitaux, grinça Albus, en réprimant un frisson.  
  
A ses côtés Scorpius ne faisait pas bonne figure.  
\- Pareil.  
  
\- Je n'en raffole pas non plus, dit Harry, qui même adulte passait beaucoup trop de temps dans ses couloirs, en tant que patient ou en tant que visiteurs. Regardez James, il a les yeux plus brillants qu'un jour de match de Quidditch.  
A son nom, le garçon se tourna vers eux.  
  
\- Home Sweet Home, sourit-il.  
  
Un brancard passa devant eux, la patient avait le visage bandé, sa main et son bras étaient lacérés, une odeur de pourriture s'élevait de son corps et ses vêtements tachés de sang sentaient l'urine.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux aimer cet endroit, grimaça Albus, alors que Scorpius porta la main à sa bouche, retenant des hauts-le-coeur.  
  
\- Tu nous emmène dans le centre de traumatologie James? demanda Harry.  
  
James réfléchit un instant, indiqua un couloir.  
\- Quand il est sorti du coma, ils ont dû le garder en salle de réveil. C'est par là.  
  
Scorpius sentit son coeur perdre un battement et il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, lâchant la main d'Albus.  
\- Dorian était dans le coma?  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, soucieux.  
\- Ton père ne t'a rien dit du tout? finit-il par dire.  
  
\- Non rien!  
  
\- Son père l'a poussé dans l'escalier, expliqua James, sa tête s'est cognée aux marches. Son bras a arrêté sa chute mais ça l'a cassé, et…  
  
\- James! interrompit son père. ça suffit il vaut mieux que Dorian lui raconte.  
  
Scorpius bouillonnait. Même James était au courant! Il se tourna vers Albus, l'oeil brillant.  
  
\- Tu savais?  
  
\- Je te jure que non! » Il semblait aussi sonné que lui. « Vous auriez dû nous le dire. Ou au moins à Scorpius. Rose aussi s'inquiète! ».  
  
\- Je pensais que son père l'avait mis au courant.  
  
Scorpius secouait la tête, ivre de colère. Typique, c'était typique de son père de cacher les choses, de le protéger encore et encore, parce qu'il le croyait trop faible pour encaisser.  
\- On ne va pas en débattre au milieu du couloir. » Harry posa la main sur son épaule. « Je suis que Drago a agi au mieux pour toi Scorpius. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. » Scorpius secoua la tête et repoussa sa main.

\- Il faudrait qu'il arrête de me surprotéger. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'il le pense! Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve.  
Il les dépassa et suivit le couloir que James avait indiqué, sans les attendre. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir repousser Harry Potter comme il l'avait fait. Mais la colère était plus forte.  
Il pensait s'être perdu quand il aperçut son père en conversation avec un guérisseur au milieu d'un couloir. Malfoy avait le visage fatigué et tendu, les cernes marquées. Quand il vit son fils, il interrompit sa conversation et vint à sa rencontre, les bras tendus.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler! »  
  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon fils, soupira Drago, en baissant les bras. Il passa la main sur ses yeux. Il semblait épuisé, porté par ses nerfs.  
  
\- Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien! insista Scorpius, les poings serrés.  
  
\- Tout allait bien quand je t'ai parlé, il était sorti du coma et nous devions le garder réveiller pour qu'il ne replonge pas.  
  
\- Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était aussi grave.  
  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Du coin de l'oeil, Drago aperçut Harry et ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, tous deux gênés.

\- Alors tu as préféré me mentir pour me protéger!  
  
\- C'est pour moi que j'ai menti! » Scorpius se tut, sidéré et Drago poursuivit: « Je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer ta peur et la mienne. Il fallait que je reste concentrer sur Dorian. Ce n'est pas toi que je protégeais, c'était moi. »  
Le garçon fut sur le point de répliquer, quand il aperçut Dorian dans l'encadrement de la porte, le torse, le bras et la jambe bandés, un côté du visage bleuté et boursoufflé, et Scorpius se sentit défaillir.  
  
Malgré ses blessures évidentes, la garçon souriait, appuyé contre le chambranle.

\- Sérieux mec, on entend que toi.

Scorpius sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'il puisse les stopper et il plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- C'est si moche que ça? se moqua Nott, toujours amusé.  
  
\- Dorian, tu ne dois pas te lever! dit Malfoy en passant un bras autour de la taille du garçon pour le maintenir. « Ta jambe n'est pas guérie. »  
  
Albus attrapa son bras et le passa au dessus de son épaule. Ils ramenèrent Dorian jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongèrent. Scorpius suivait doucement, les bras serrés autour de son propre corps. Nott gémit quand les draps frôlèrent les pansements sur son torse, Scorpius pleura encore plus fort.

\- Oh pitié, et tu te demandes pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas prévenu! s'exclama Dorian.

Scorpius tenta de se calmer, ou au moins de contrôler les sursauts de ses épaules. Il essuya son nez de revers de sa manche. Albus passa la main dans son dos et l'approcha du lit.

\- Bravo, un vrai petit dur, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Scorpius s'assit à côté de Dorian et lui prit la main. Il fit des cercles sur la peau avec son pouce, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Et ben, il ne t'a pas raté, dit Albus en observant les marques sur son visage.  
  
\- Il n'a pas fait grand chose au final. Le grand escalier du manoir s'en est chargé.

Albus grimaça, observant la blessure sur le côté de la tête, c'est sans doute pour cela que Dorian était tombé dans le coma. La plaie était fermée maintenant mais elle restait impressionnante, partant de la tempe jusqu'au milieu du crâne, comme si le bord de la marche avait laissé une ligne horizontal sur tout le côté gauche de sa tête. Sous le choc,s il aurait pu se briser le cou.  
Le visage de Dorian s'assombrit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? siffla-t-il en montrant James qui entrait dans la pièce suivi de son père.  
  
\- C'est cool, Dorian, souffla Scorpius en serrant sa main.  
  
Dorian se tourna vers lui comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Il y'a rien de cool!  
  
\- Fais gaffe Nott, dit-James en approchant du lit. Vue ta tronche, si je te pète la mâchoire, personne ne verra la différence.  
  
\- Tu me menaces!  
  
\- On se calme! s'exclama Drago, surprit par l'hostilité entre les deux équipiers. Il lança un regard incrédule à Harry qui observait la scène en silence.  
  
Scorpius se tourna vers Potter.  
\- Tu ne devais pas déposer une demande à l'administration de l'hôpital.  
  
James croisa son regard et il comprit que Scorpius lui demandait de partir. Il acquiesça et sortit.  
\- Sérieux qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici? s'enquit Dorian en le regardant quitter la pièce.  
  
Scorpius fit rouler sa langue dans sa joue, ses yeux évitaient ceux de Nott.  
\- Je crois qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, dit doucement Albus, mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Je le crois aussi. Il est juste venu voir comment tu allais, dit Scorpius.  
  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre! Sérieux l'année prochaine si je suis Capitaine, il ne mettra pas un pied sur le terrain. Pas question qu'il soit dans mon équipe. » Il se rendit compte que Harry le regardait sans ciller et il rougit. « Désolé Monsieur Potter… »

Harry sourit et leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Il savait que la relation entre Scorpius et James était difficile. Il était normal qu'il en soit de même avec Dorian. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de colère…

Albus approcha une chaise à côté de celle de Scorpius et s'assit alors que Dorian leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Après quelques verres, Nott était devenu violent, reprochant à son fils de l'abandonner alors que son propre père allait mourir, qu'il allait se retrouver seul à cause d'un fils ingrat. Dorian l'avait laissé parler et c'est son indifférence qui avait tout déclenché. Théodore l'avait frappé et Dorian n'avait pas répliqué ce qui avait enragé l'homme déjà ivre et il l'avait poussé sans doser sa force. Il n'avait pas pu rattraper son fils à temps et celui-ci avait dévalé les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que son bras se coince dans la rambarde de fer et casse net, stoppant sa chute. Il s'était réveillé sur ce lit d'hôpital.

\- Il est complètement fou, souffla Scorpius, secouant la tête.  
  
\- Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès » soupira Nott, « c'est un imbécile. »  
  
\- Un imbécile dangereux, soupira Harry. Tu peux faire une demande d'émancipation, tu en as l'âge.  
  
\- A quoi cela me servirait?  
  
\- Nott est ton tuteur légal. Drago m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas le dénoncer, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si ton père veut te réclamer et souhaite que tu rentres à la maison, il en a parfaitement le droit.  
  
\- Il peut le forcer à vivre chez lui? s'exclama Albus, outré.  
  
\- Evidemment. Si Dorian ne rapporte pas l'agression, du point de vue de la loi, Théodore n'a rien fait de mal.  
  
\- Il l'a poussé dans l'escalier! s'écria Scorpius. Ce n'est pas juste!  
  
\- Personne ne dit le contraire Scorpius.  
  
\- Il peut aussi se faire soigner, murmura Dorian, mais lui même semblait peu convaincu. Il regardait ses mains égratignés, et les doigts blancs de Scorpius accrochés à son poignet. Il se remémora l'effroi sur le visage de son père quand il tombait dans l'escalier et la main qu'il avait tendu vers lui sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Il cilla, inspira profondément.

\- Alors c'était comment Noël? demanda-t-il à Scorpius, désireux de changer de sujet. Il fut surpris de voir Scorpius rougir et Albus pincer les lèvres en comprimant un sourire.

 _Intéressant…_ se dit Dorian.

Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent à la machine à café, murés dans le silence en commandant des boissons chaudes. L'un évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ils avaient voulu laissé un peu d'espace aux adolescents mais le malaise était palpable. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans un moment de détente, ou entamer la conversation serait la chose la plus simple du monde. Mais pas pour eux, pas avec un passé épais et rugueux comme le leur. Ils attrapèrent leur café et se posèrent face à face sur un mange-debout, sans mot. Les minutes défilaient. Accablé par le silence, Drago craqua et se mit à rire.  
  
\- Quoi? demande Harry interloqué, serrant ses mains autour du carton de son café.  
  
\- De tous les gamins de Poudlard, il a fallu que mon fils s'entiche du tien!  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant.  
\- Je ne pense pas que c'était un hasard. Albus a toujours été intrigué. Beaucoup d'histoires circulent sur notre compte.  
  
Drago acquiesça, perdant doucement son sourire et Harry savait qu'il revivait des épisodes de leur propre enfance, essayant de garder l'innocence des moments sans les mêler à des images d'horreur. Il faisait de même, très souvent.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé? finit par demander Drago, soufflant sur le café, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.  
  
Harry expira avant de répondre. La question était difficile. Au final, il n'en était pas certain.  
\- Oui, dans l'ensemble ça s'est bien passé.  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau.  
  
\- D'accord, tenta Drago. Mais tu vas m'en dire plus ou…  
Harry passa la main dans sa masse de cheveux, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'en sais rien. Ils sont… ça va mieux. Enfin ça a l'air de rouler. Jusqu'à ce que ça craque à nouveau. Ils sont vraiment…  
Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, hésitant.

\- Fusionnels? proposa Drago.  
  
\- Oui, et du coup leur relation est tantôt idyllique tantôt …

\- Violente?  
  
\- Si tu sais déjà tout pourquoi tu me fais parler!  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules.  
\- ça me plait de te faire passer pour un idiot.  
  
Harry grimaça.  
\- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot?  
  
Mais Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur l'autre bout du couloir.  
\- C'est une blague! murmura-t-il. Il laissa son café sur l'un des manges-debout et traversa le couloir.  
Face à lui, un homme grand et maigre avançait dans le couloir, son manteau trop grand flottait autour de lui comme une cape. Quand il le reconnut, Harry étouffa un juron et prit la suite de Malfoy.

\- Je viens voir mon fils, dit Théodore Nott, le visage émacié et blanc, les yeux rougis.  
  
Malfoy secoua la tête, bloquant le passage.  
\- Il ne veut pas te voir.  
  
\- C'est mon fils, Drago, tu veux m'empêcher de voir mon fils?  
  
Malfoy eut un rire sans joie, désabusé. Tout son corps semblait tendu.

\- Pendant des années je t'ai demandé de venir le voir, et tu l'as complètement ignorer. Même pendant qu'il était dans le coma, par ta faute, tu ne t'es pas présenté à son chevet. Et maintenant tu le réclames! T'as complètement merdé mon pauvre vieux. Il va demander à être émancipé. Et c'est tout ce que tu mérites.  
  
Le pâleur verdâtre de son visage tourna au rouge cramoisi, maladif.

\- Je veux voir mon fils. Ecartes toi, Malfoy! Ou j'appelle la sécurité de l'hôpital.  
  
Drago serra la mâchoire, et fit un pas de côté. Nott passa à côté de lui en tapant dans son épaule.  
  
Harry se posta devant lui et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Si je vous entends juste hausser le ton, je vous embarque, vous m'avez compris?  
  
La commissure de ses lèvres fines se releva en un demi sourire qui provoqua une sensation désagréable dans la colonne vertébrale de l'auror.

« Mais bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Je viens juste voir mon fils. »  
  
A contre coeur, Harry le lâcha et Nott pénétra dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Albus stoppa au milieu de son récit du match des vacances, quand le père de Dorian entra dans la pièce et les regards se figèrent vers la porte d'entrée.  
Nott admira un instant le tableau des trois amis, la tête légèrement inclinée et s'écarta de la porte.  
  
\- Bonjour. » Son regard passa d'Albus à Scorpius. « Je vais vous demander de sortir, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon fils.  
  
\- Pardon!? » En fraction de seconde, Scorpius était sur ses pieds, tremblant de rage. « Redis-moi ça espèce de pourriture!  
  
\- Scorpius, doucement, souffla Albus dans son dos. La lueur dans les yeux de Théodore l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, un léger balancement l'animait à chacun de ses pas, la démarche mal assuré d'un verre de trop. Il se tourna vers Dorian et il comprit que le garçon avait la même sensation, les muscles tendus, les pupilles rétrécies.  
  
\- J'ai dit que je voulais parler avec mon fils, répéta Théodore en s'approchant, nonchalant. Et je vous demande de sortir de cette chambre.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit Dorian en se redressant sur le matelas et Scorpius se posta entre le lit et le père de Dorian.  
  
\- On ne te laissera pas seul avec lui, Nott.  
  
Nott eut un sourire mauvais, jaugeant Scorpius de haut en bas. Il approcha doucement.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas grand chose Scorpius. Tu n'es pas de la famille. Tu n'es rien. » Ses mots glissaient comme du poison. « Tu es toléré dans cette chambre. Si tu peux voir Dorian c'est parce que je n'ai pas interdit les visites. Alors toi et ton petit-copain, dehors!  
  
Scorpius sentit sa colère expirer par tous les pores de sa peau.  
\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Si tu approches de ce lit Nott, je te jure que je te saigne.  
  
Théodore dévisagea attentivement Scorpius, s'attardant sur chaque trait de son visage, comme s'il essayait de mettre les pièces d'un puzzle ensemble et y parvenait enfin en observant le garçon.  
\- C'est toi, grinça-t-il doucement, en faisant un pas en avant. C'est à cause de toi. C'est de ta faute si Dorian ne veut plus vivre avec moi.  
  
Scorpius eut un rire mauvais et hautain.  
\- Non, Nott, s'il te veut plus vivre avec toi c'est parce que tu es fou à lier!  
  
Théodore attrapa son bras, agrippant sa chair comme si ses doigts étaient des serres, et tira violemment, tordant le poignet. Scorpius griffa la main qui le tenait mais Nott semblait ne rien sentir, il le trainait vers le couloir, tirant si fort que les pieds de Scorpius glissaient sur le sol.  
  
« Lâche-le! dit Dorian avant de crier quand il tomba du lit sur sa jambe blessée, rattrapé Albus qui accompagna sa chute vers le sol.  
  
\- Sors de cette chambre, tout de suite! hurlait Nott en tirant Malfoy qui lui assenait des coup de pieds.  
  
Les cris alertèrent Drago et Harry qui ouvrirent la porte, suivis de deux aides-guérisseurs.  
  
Avant même qu'Harry ait pu attraper le bras de Nott, Scorpius attrapa la seringue qui se trouvait sur le plateau à côté près de l'entrée et frappa, dans les bras, les mains, perçant la peau. L'aiguille se cassa et resta planter dans la chair du poignet.  
Drago attrapa Scorpius par la taille et lui fit lâcher la seringue tandis que les guérisseurs accouraient vers Théodore, et déchiraient sa manche tachés de sang.

\- Ne bougez pas, monsieur je vais vous retirer l'aiguille, dit l'un d'eux, mais Nott se débattait dans sa fureur.  
  
« Appelez la sécurité, ces gens n'ont rien à faire dans cette chambre! » Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy « Je porte plainte, petit con! »  
  
\- Je t'avais dit que je te saignerai si tu approchais! » Les bras de son père l'entravaient, serrés autour de sa taille.  
  
\- Tais-toi Scorpius! intervint Harry, ça suffit!  
  
Entendre Harry Potter le gronder eut l'effet d'un calmement sur Scorpius. Drago déserra son étreinte et aida Albus à remettre Dorian au lit.  
  
Assis sur une chaise, Théodore laissait l'aide-guérisseur panser ses bras et mains, son oeil noir ne quittait pas Scorpius.  
  
Le second aide-guérisseur réapparut suivi de deux hommes en uniforme, un petit râblé et un grand aux épaules larges. Le petit jaugea rapidement la situation et s'approcha de Drago.  
  
\- Monsieur Malfoy, nous allons emmener votre fils au bureau des aurors, vous pouvez l'accompagner.  
  
\- Vous plaisantez? s'insurgea Drago, « c'est hors de question! »  
  
\- Agression devant témoin, nous devons prendre sa déposition.  
  
Le jeune officier aux épaules larges passa la main de sa ceinture et produisit une paire de menotte.  
  
Albus sentit son estomac se nouer.  
\- Papa ne laisses pas faire! s'écria-t-il en voyant l'homme approcher de Malfoy qui reculait, le corps tendu comme un chat prêt à griffer.  
  
\- Vous n'allez pas lui mettre des menottes, c'est un gosse! intervint Dorian depuis son lit.  
  
Harry Potter se posta à côté de l'officier qui avait une tête de plus que lui.  
\- Attendez, ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
  
\- Il a agressé un homme, Monsieur Potter, dit le jeune officier à l'uniforme impeccable, c'est la procédure.  
  
\- Je sais mon garçon mais si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve tu vas ranger ces menottes, tout de suite! » L'officier hésita une seconde et céda devant le chef du département. « Merci, dit Harry sèchement. Il se tourna vers Scorpius et passa une main dans son dos.  
  
« Je t'emmène. » Scorpius leva les yeux vers Harry et acquiesça doucement, puis lança un regard vers son père, démuni à ses côtés. Sur le lit Dorian se tenait la tête, déboussolé.  
  
\- On se voit très vite Dorian, dit Scorpius en se laissant emmener hors de la chambre. Et le garçon lui adressa un signe de la main, malgré son visage triste.  
  
\- Ne compte pas la dessus, s'écria Théodore, les deux bras bandés.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui.  
\- Tu viens avec nous, Nott!  
  
\- C'est moi la victime Potter!  
  
\- Justement, la déposition se fera au poste des aurors. Tu nous suis!  
  
Albus leur emboita le pas, mais Harry le stoppa.  
\- Al, toi tu restes.  
  
\- Je veux venir avec vous!  
  
\- Impossible, tu ne seras pas autorisé dans le bureau, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.  
  
Absorbant le choc, Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.  
\- ça va aller, murmura-t-il sans doute plus pour lui que pour Malfoy. Celui-ci lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, ignorant les regards.  
  
\- Je sais, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres d'Albus, et il captura ses lèvres. Le monde disparut un instant et Potter passa ses bras autour des hanches du garçon, intensifiant le baiser.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge et les garçons se séparèrent, hésitant et honteux, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Potter posa la main dans le dos de Scorpius pour l'entrainer avec lui et se tourna vers son fils.  
« Je repasse te prendre. Essaie de trouver ton frère! »  
  
Scorpius lui fit un signe de la main et Albus lui sourit. Il paraissait minuscule au milieu de tous ses hommes. Pourtant il avançait sans peur, détaché, invincible.

Quand ils eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir, Albus expira doucement et recula contre le mur, s'y adossa de tout son long, épuisé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Ses yeux fixés le vide. Il se disait qu'il devrait rentrer dans la chambre et parler à Dorian, le rassurer un peu, ou l'écouter le rassurer. Mais il se sentait à bout de nerfs et le silence l'apaisait. Scorpius n'avait rien à craindre, son père était à ses côtés. Harry allait tout arranger, comme toujours.

Plongé dans le silence, il faisait tourner cette pensée rassurante en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand deux ombres agrippèrent son regard. Il inclina la tête pour observer deux hommes qui discutaient au bout du couloir. L'un d'eux portait la blouse blanche des guérisseurs et s'entretenait avec un grand brun au corps long et élancé. Un malaise le prit alors observait l'homme, ses longues mains qu'il crispait nerveusement sur ses bras croisés, ses lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Tout son corps se contracta. Il se détacha du mur, tremblant et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Dorian était toujours assis sur le lit, massant sa jambe endolorie. Albus laissa la porte ouverte.  
  
\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette journée aurait pu finir de manière aussi merdique, grogna Dorian et voyant Potter s'approcher de son lit. « Et si mon père porte vraiment plainte contre Scorpius, c'est moi qui l'attaquerait. »  
  
\- Dorian, l'interrompit le garçon, fiévreux. Il faut que tu viennes voir.  
  
Dorian cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incrédule.  
\- Que je vienne où?  
  
\- Dans le couloir.  
  
\- Que je me lève tu veux dire? J'ai une jambe qui n'a que la moitié des os, et je viens de tomber dessus, je te rappelle! Qu'est ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il quand Albus prit son bras et le plaça sur son épaule.  
  
\- Je vais te porter mais tu dois venir avec moi!  
  
Il le souleva à travers la chambre, ignorant ses plaintes et quelques injures que Dorian lui lança au visage, puis il l'appuya contre la bordure de la porte.  
\- Et maintenant? râla Dorian, appuyé sur une jambe, l'épaule contre le chambranle. Albus le dissimulait du couloir de droite avec son corps.  
  
Albus lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche puis se pencha et murmura:  
\- Par-dessus mon épaule, regarde le type là-bas. Regardes le bien.  
  
Dorian expira, agacé et leva les yeux. Albus observait ses expressions, l'exaspération d'abord, puis la perplexité à mesure que son regard s'aiguisait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'il le reconnaissait et comprenait.  
« Putain de merde…souffla-t-il.  
  
Albus expira à son tour et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. L'homme serrait la main du guérisseur et remontait le couloir. Dorian poussa Albus, d'un mouvement sec.  
  
« Suis-le! murmura-t-il. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il fait là! Je me débrouille, mais suis-le! »  
  
L'esprit enfiévré, Potter se lança la poursuite de l'homme, et le dernier murmure de Dorian résonnait à son oreille.

_« Il s'appelle Clay, William Clay! »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	27. A la poursuite d'une Ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la poursuite de l'ancien prof de Scorpius...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'écriture:  
> I am Sherlocked ( Sherlock Holmes Series, Irene Adler Theme)  
> The Fountain/Death is the Road to Awe(The Fountain BO)

Albus l'avait perdu, et de colère il tapa du poing dans le mur. La douleur dans ses phalanges lui semblait presque être une illusion. Le dédale de couloirs, tous semblables, l'avait sans doute conduit à prendre à droite au lieu de gauche ou tout droit au lieu de droite, mais cela faisait presque cinq minutes que William Clay avait disparu. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, ouvrant et fermant son poing endolori, puis se résolut à rebrousser chemin. Inutile de poursuite une ombre.

Il suivit les panneaux jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital, dévalant les escaliers, repassant les couloirs qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir traversé. Un vrai labyrinthe!  
En route, il dût demander son chemin à un aide-guérisseur et fut soulagé de se retrouver dans le hall d'accueil.

Il s'appuya au comptoir de la réception, attendant qu'une élégante jeune femme à la bouche trop grande lui demandât s'il désirait un renseignement. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle le reconnut et rougit légèrement. Les fils des Potter faisaient cet effet. D'habitude, Albus en serait indifférent, voir agacé. Pas aujourd'hui, tout ce qui pouvait jouer en sa faveur était plus que bienvenue. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui dit qu'il cherchait un patient, du nom de Clay. Elle parut hésiter et perdit son sourire.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas donner ce renseignement Monsieur Potter, à moins que vous soyez un membre de la famille, c'est impossible. » Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise. « J'en suis désolée. »  
Il se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- S'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important. » Sa voix était presque un murmure, trainante et douce. Son regard était intense, dévisageant amoureusement le visage de la jeune femme. « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez rien faire? Pour moi? »

Oh bon dieu, il se dégoûtait! Mais elle rougit d'avantage, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Albus avait l'impression d'entendre son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit et se leva, tirant sur sa jupe droite et son chemisier.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Clay, vous m'avez dit?

Albus acquiesça, le regard charmant et regarda la jeune femme avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce derrière l'accueil. Il expira, roulant des yeux. Les gens feraient vraiment n'importe quoi pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Potter… ou pour apparaitre à leur bras dans le journal.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Albus se trouva nez à nez avec son frère. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était resté à l'hôpital.  
\- J'attends un renseignement, répondit-il peu désireux de s'étendre. Il tapotait nerveusement sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Il perdait du temps, et Clay allait lui échapper.

James jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

\- Tu es seul? Où sont les autres?  
\- Au bureau des aurors.  
Il sentit le poids du regard de son frère sur lui.

\- Mais pourquoi?  
Albus eut une grimace agacée et répondit sommairement.  
\- Scorpius a agressé le père de Dorian, il a été emmené au poste et papa est parti avec lui.

\- C'est pas vrai, on ne peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes!  
\- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps-là!

Il s'interrompit quand il vit la standardiste médicale sortir de la pièce, et il reprit son sourire charmeur. Son frère en fut stupéfait et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, timide, et leva les yeux vers James. Quand elle le reconnut, elle rougit de plus belle.  
\- Je suis désolée monsieur Potter. » Sa voix avait un léger tremblement. « Mais nous n'avons aucun patient à ce nom.

Albus ne laissa rien paraitre de sa déception et la remercie avant de quitter l'accueil, James sur ses talons.  
\- Al! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? demanda son frère en lui emboitant le pas.  
\- Un type.  
\- Quelqu'un en particulier? » Mais Albus s'enfuyait. « Hé! je te parle!  
\- Je dois voir Dorian.

James n'en demanda pas plus, mais sa curiosité était sévèrement piquée. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère user des avantages de leur nom de famille pour obtenir des avantages. Albus détestait tout cela. S'il s'abaissait à le faire, c'est que le problème était de taille, et James voulait savoir.

Dorian leva la tête à l'entrée d'Albus. Son regard vira rapidement sur le garçon qui le suivait.  
\- Casse-toi! dit-il à James avant même que celui-ci ne passât le seuil.

\- Je l'ai perdu, dit Albus exaspéré.  
\- Bravo, maugréa Dorian. Mais on a son nom, tu pourrais demander à l'accueil.

Albus s'approcha, posant les mains sur les barreaux de fer du pied de lit.  
\- C'est fait. Ils n'ont pas de registre au nom de Clay, pas de patient, rien!  
Il serra le fer entre ses doigts, et baissa la tête.

A ses côtés, James passait son regard de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Je peux en savoir plus?  
\- Non, tu dégages, dit Dorian sans le regarder. On n'a pas besoin de toi.

James s'approcha d'avantage du lit, le sourire mauvais.  
\- Ah c'est vrai que vous en sortez tellement bien quand je ne suis pas là. Au fait, où est Malfoy?  
Dorian se redressa brusquement, pointant son doigt vers le garçon.  
\- Je t'emmerde Potter!  
\- C'est moi qui t'emmerde Nott! J'en ai marre que tu me parles comme à un chien. ça fait des mois je protège tes fesses!  
\- Pour pouvoir mettre tes mains sur le cul de mon meilleur ami!

Albus expira comme s'il avait pris un coup dans le ventre et baissa la tête. James leva les yeux au plafond, les mains sur ses hanches, tentant de se calmer. Il grinça des dents. Son regard revient sur Dorian, insistant.

\- Tu ne le croiras peut être pas, mais je tiens à Scorpius moi aussi.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Albus secouer la tête les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne.

\- Raa putain! cracha Dorian en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré d'être cloué au lit. C'est ce que tu lui as dit? C'est pour ça qu'il te tolère? Si je pouvais te casser la gueule là maintenant, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me démange!  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant? le défia James.  
\- Parce que Scorpius m'a demandé de te foutre la paix! » Le silence enveloppa la pièce, et Dorian eut un rire sans joie. « Ironique non? C'est lui qui te protège! » Il baissa les yeux sur les draps blancs. « Il lui manque une case à ce môme des fois…

Le silence à nouveau, pesant. Chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, ramenés à des moments qu'ils souhaitaient ardemment oublier. Quand James parla enfin, sa voix était calme.

\- Ok Nott, j'ai déconné à mort. On réglera nos comptes une autre fois, mais je connais cet hôpital, et je peux aider là, maintenant! Alors arrêtez d'être cons et expliquez-moi!

Albus croisa le regard de Dorian, une conversation muette, alors que l'un cherchait l'approbation de l'autre. C'est Nott qui détourna les yeux, vaincu.

\- On a vu le type qui lui est passé dessus… avant toi, expliqua Albus.

James déglutit péniblement, et passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Ici?  
Albus pointa son pouce derrière lui.  
\- Dans ce couloir, il parlait avec un guérisseur.  
\- Et tu l'as suivi? Pourquoi? Tu comptais faire quoi? L'attraper et le livrer aux aurors?

\- J'en sais rien, juste… l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
\- Pourquoi maintenant? » insista James. Il se tourna vers Dorian qui semblait hypnotisé par le paysage derrière la fenêtre de la chambre. « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait arrêter si vous connaissiez son nom?  
\- Personne ne savait où il était passé. » Le regard que Dorian posa sur James était aussi dur que le ton de sa voix. « J'ai fait des recherches, il a disparu de la circulation quand il a démissionné. Quand j'y pense, il nous a peut-être donné un faux nom quand Drago l'a engagé. » Sa voix devint un murmure. « Et puis Scorpius n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- Engagé? répéta James, troublé.  
\- C'était notre professeur de Transfiguration.

James acquiesça lentement puis il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Si… » Sa voix se perdit et il se racla la gorge. « Si Scorpius n'en a jamais parlé, s'il ne veut rien faire… pourquoi vous vous en mêlez? »

Dorian secoua la tête, sa bouche tordue en une moue écoeurée.  
\- Tu prêche pour ton propre Salut, Potter? T'as peur d'être le prochain qu'on essayera de coincer?  
James détourna les yeux, honteux.  
\- Peut-être, oui. » En quoi ce type était-il différent de James au final? « Je sais que Scorpius ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé. C'est peut être le cas pour ce type aussi. »

Albus se redressa soudain.  
\- Non cela n'a rien à voir, dit-il à son frère, les yeux trop brillants. Il se tourna vers Dorian. « Tu ne peux pas comparer les deux Nott!  
\- Il a raison, ce n'est pas pareil, admit Dorian à contre-coeur. Ce type est vraiment malade. A mon avis Scorpius n'est pas le seul gamin qu'il ait agressé.

Cette révélation provoqua une onde de choc dans le corps de James. Il se sentit nauséeux, et une sueur froide l'envahit entièrement. Il se rappela les mots de Scorpius, quand il lui avait dit qu'au moment de leur rencontre, il était arrivé à un « très mauvais moment », en un temps où Scorpius ne pouvait pas supporter ni sa présence, ni sa peau ou son étreinte, hanté par un cauchemar, par le souvenir d'un autre homme. Si Malfoy l'avait repoussé si violemment, c'était à cause de cet homme.

\- Tu l'as perdu dans quel service? demanda-t-il à Albus. Il allait peut être voir quelqu'un.  
\- Par là-bas, j'ai monté deux étages.  
\- Il y a quoi par là? demanda Nott.

James réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Les derniers soins, les maladies rares, les Oubliés des Limbes.  
\- Tu as déjà bossé là bas?

\- Très peu, personne n'y va jamais, et les maladies sont trop graves pour que les stagiaires approchent les patients. Et aux Limbes, il n'y a rien, des Non-Morts. On y descend les esprits morts comme les détenus ayant reçu le baiser des détraqueurs, quand le corps sans âme vit encore et ne pourrit pas.  
\- Mouais. Donc tu ne nous sers à rien au final, conclut Nott.

James fut sur le point de répliquer mais Albus se plaça entre lui et le lit de Dorian.

\- Tu l'as peut être croisé ce type? Il avait l'air de connaitre les lieux, personne ne l'accompagnait dans les couloirs. Et c'est un vrai labyrinthe! C'est forcément un habitué. Les patients dans les services que tu décris sont des malades qui font de longs séjours en hôpitaux, voir même qui y finissent leur vie.

Dorian eut un sursaut et s'exclama:

\- Dans le souvenir de Scorpius, Clay parlait de sa mère! Elle était malade.

\- Oui ! s'écria Albus. Il trépignait presque sur place alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire. « Oui il disait… il disait qu'il ne pouvait plus payer la clinique! C'est un hôpital public ici non? Il a dû la placer ici depuis plus d'un an presque deux!  
James secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Ok c'est pas mal comme piste mais si vous n'avez pas une idée sur la maladie de sa mère, on n'en sortira pas. Et puis c'est trop vague! Il peut très bien avoir soigné sa mère à domicile pendant un temps. Et il n'y a aucun Clay ici apparemment.

\- Un grand mec pâle, cheveux bruns gominés, tirés en arrière, avec des lunettes? insista Albus, désespéré.

\- Al, tu me décris la moitié des types qui viennent ici. T'as pas un signe distinctif?

\- Genre borgne, les cheveux bleus, une jambe en moins et sept doigts à une main? s'exaspéra Albus. Désolé mais c'est un mec normal James! » Son visage s'illumina soudain. « T'as ta baguette sur toi?

James leva un sourcil.  
\- T'es au courant que l'utilisation de la magie est interdite en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Ouais t'auras une lettre, super! T'as dit que tu voulais aider non? Allez bouge-toi!

A contre-coeur, James sortit sa baguette de sa veste.  
\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi?

Albus se plaça devant lui.  
\- Tu vas rentrer dans ma tête.

 _La légilimencie, évidemment…_ James se recula, une jambe en appui en arrière alors qu'il préparait son mouvement.

\- Evite de penser au moment où tu t'es envoyé Malfoy s'il te plait, grinça-t-il, la baguette pointer sur son frère.

Albus ricana, mais le reste de son visage était lugubre.

\- Aucun risque. Je te montrerai le souvenir de Scorpius et c'est tout. » Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tremblant presque. « Prépare-toi. Tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Et lorsque James lança le sort sur lui, l'inondant d'une lumière aveuglante, Albus se demanda s'il n'avait pas prononcé cet avertissement pour lui-même. Car il se retrouvait lui aussi dans le bureau du château moldu, alors que William Clay torturait et abusait de Scorpius, obligé d'écouter les plaintes, les cris puis le silence terrible lorsque la voix de Scorpius lui avait été arraché, le visage larmoyant puis figé, le corps pétrifié. Une poupée de porcelaine, aux joues trop roses et aux yeux trop brillants. Un corps trop vivant pour être un jouet! Il colla ses paumes sur ses oreilles aux premiers gémissements de plaisir de Clay mais rapidement le nausée le secoua et il dut plaqua les mains sur son ventre et sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ses genoux tremblants le portaient à peine.

Des minutes interminables s'écoulèrent, des instants qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Le souvenir s'arrêta enfin et il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé par terre. Il leva les yeux vers James, et la pâleur de son visage le terrifia. James respirait péniblement, et la sueur perlait sur son front et sur ses tempes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. D'une main peu assurée, il rangea sa baguette dans sa veste et s'approcha d'Albus pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Le garçon accepta le geste et se remit péniblement debout.

« Bordel, dit James, la voix cassé. Et Albus n'avait rien de plus éloquent à ajouter.  
\- Bienvenue au pays des merveilles, murmura Dorian sans les regarder, amère.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu.  
Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

\- T'es sûr? s'exclama Potter en attrapant le bras de son frère, serrant fort.

James se dégagea et essuya ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main. Ses doigts tremblaient encore. Il s'en rendit compte et abaissa sa main.

\- Ouais. Le guérisseur que vous avez vu, celui qui parlait avec Clay, il avait les cheveux blancs un peu longs, genre jusqu'aux épaules et la cinquantaine bien avancées?  
\- Oui.  
\- Viens avec moi.

Et James entraina Albus hors de la chambre au pas de course. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et James arrêta Albus devant un tableau illustrant le planning de l'hôpital, affichant des salles et des services ainsi que des horaires et les guérisseurs en poste. James observa minutieusement chaque case avant de tapoter de l'index sur l'une d'entre elle.

\- Là! Il fait des consultations, c'est parfait.

Il attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraina à nouveau dans sa course. Ils passèrent une multitude de couloirs et Albus aurait bien été incapable de retrouver son chemin tout seul. Arrivé dans un couloir aux murs verts, James ralentit le pas, observant les écriteaux sur chaque porte.  
\- James tu peux me dire où on va comme ça à la fin? s'exaspéra Albus quand il aperçut le guérisseur qu'il avait vu avec Clay. L'homme en blouse blanche sortait d'une salle d'examen et serra la main d'un homme, sans doute un patient, après lui avoir tendu un petit dossier.

\- Professeur Harold, appela James, en levant le bras pour attirer l'attention du guérisseur.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux vers Potter et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire alors qu'il venait à leur rencontre.

\- Ah Monsieur Potter, dit-il en tendant une main chaleureuse à James. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien merci, je vous présente mon petit frère, Albus.

Harold adressa un court signe de tête à Albus.

\- Ah! Enchanté mon garçon, vous êtes le portrait de votre père. » Le Professeur Harold n'eut pas le temps de voir la grimace d'Albus, son attention retournait déjà vers James. « Vous avez déposé une demande d'internat pour les vacances?  
\- A l'instant.

Il sembla ravi de sa réponse et posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'adresser à Albus.  
\- Votre frère aura une grande carrière de guérisseur, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Il a vraiment un don!

Albus eut presque envie de rouler les yeux, agacé de rencontrer un autre admirateur de James, mais l'expression du guérisseur le toucha. L'homme croyait vraiment au talent de James, et avait la légitimité pour juger de ses capacités. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de son frère.

\- Professeur, intervint James. Je parlais avec mon frère des cas particuliers que vous aviez traité et surtout d'une de vos patientes, celle qu'on appelle la Dame de Marbre Blanc.

Le visage du professeur s'éclaira.

\- Ah, Miss Clayborne! » A ce nom, Albus sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. James acquiesça et le professeur poursuivit: « Un cas très intéressant et une triste histoire. Son corps a été congelé par un poison que son mari lui injectait tous les jours, par petite dose. Progressivement, cela lui a gelé les cellules. Pauvre petite Estella. Son mari l'a tenu dans cet état végétatif pendant des années. On pense qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. Le cerveau ne répond plus depuis longtemps, pourtant l'organisme a trouvé son propre rythme et le peu de sang qui circule la maintient en vie. Il lui a fait un enfant et malgré son état, elle l'a menait à terme. Quand la clinique nous l'a amené ici, il y a environ deux ans, on nous a dit qu'elle était surnommée la Dame de Porcelaine, mais c'était faux, car sa peau reste chaude, comme du marbre. Elle attire la chaleur. On l'a rebaptisé la Dame de Marbre Blanc.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cette histoire. A ses côtés James était impassible.

\- Elle était dans le service des Dormeurs, n'est-ce pas?

\- Elle y était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Il consulta sa montre. « Elle a dû être descendue aux Limbes maintenant. Elle y sera bien, il n'y a rien d'autres à faire de toute façon. Elle ne verra pas la différence. Son fils est venu lui dire au revoir. Il est revenu en Angleterre pour l'occasion. Je vais vous laisser les enfants, mes patients attendent. Ravi de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous cet été mon garçon.

\- Merci Professeur, dit James, le sourire contracté en regardant le professeur disparaitre dans la salle de consultation.

Il se tourna vers Albus dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur.

\- Direction les Limbes, murmura-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	28. Par Amour et Par Culpabilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par amour, ou par culpabilité...on est capable des pires actes...  
> Harry apprend tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'écriture:  
> The Beginning is the End (Watchmen OST)

Ils marchaient côte à côte, en silence, à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, n'accordant aucune attention aux personnes qu'ils croisaient, ombres parmi les ombres, sans consistance. A plusieurs reprises, Albus eut envie de demander à James pourquoi il l'accompagnait mais il se ravisait. La présence de son frère le soulageait, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, même s'il se refusait à lui avouer.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les rencontres se firent plus rares, les corridors se vidaient et le silence envahissait les lieux.

Ils avaient monté deux étages et traversaient un couloir pour atteindre une lourde porte noire qui donnait sur un long escalier au bas duquel on ne distinguait pas le sol. Albus entendit James prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'ils commençaient leur descente, et il comprit que son frère aurait préféré être ailleurs. Ils descendirent une multitude de marches, s'enfonçant en dessous des fondations de l'hôpital, toujours plus profondément. L'air était froid, et la lumière se raréfiait.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on les appelles les Limbes », expliqua James qui ne supportait plus le silence. Sa voix était tendue, son regard s'agitait dans la pénombre. « Un monde entre celui des vivants et celui des morts. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit et personne n'aime y descendre… Certains guérisseurs passent leur carrière en évitant soigneusement d'y mettre les pieds. »

Sa voix se répercutait contre les murs, dans le vide et dans le noir et Albus sentit son coeur accélérer, le sang quittait ses membres supérieurs et tombait dans ses jambes, réflexe quand le corps se préparer à prendre la fuite. Il se retint d'agripper la main de son frère.

Au bas de l'escalier, un autre couloir et au bout une lumière douce leur parvenait. Ils avancèrent, puis finirent par arriver dans une grande pièce au plafond bas et Albus eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Il s'attendait à découvrir une sorte de chambre de veille comme les autres salles de l'hôpital, mais ils pénétrèrent dans un musée de corps. Une immense salle s'étendait devant eux, grande comme un terrain de Quidditch. Des plaques sans draps étaient alignées en quatre rangées, sur lesquelles reposaient les corps. Une lumière tamisée était projetée au-dessus de chaque lit et douchait les patients immobiles, semblables à des cadavres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte, pétrifiés. Une odeur suave leur parvenait, un mélange de médicament et de sueur.

\- On y est. » James frissonna mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. « Putain… De tous les endroits de l'hôpital, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là. »  
Albus sentit ses jambes défaillir, et il inspira profondément, le nœud dans son estomac se serrait d'avantage.

  
\- Tu penses que c'est de la folie? demanda-t-il à son frère.  
James ne le regardait pas, ses yeux parcouraient les plaques et leurs occupants.

Je pense que toute cette histoire est de la folie, finit-il par dire, les lèvres pâles.  
Albus acquiesça.

\- On avance, murmura-t-il et il pénétra dans la salle, James hésitant une fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa suite.

Le temps s'arrêta, un silence pesant les entourait, le bruit de leur pas brisant à peine le calme du lieu. Les lumières du plafond glissaient sur leurs épaules et propageait une chaleur troublante, à température humaine, de sorte qu'ils avaient l'impression que des mains les frôlaient quand ils passaient devant chaque plaque.

\- On ne trouvera jamais la bonne patiente… souffla James devant la centaine de corps qui s'étendaient devant eux. Albus fut surpris qu'il utilise le terme « patient » alors qu'il lui semblait être entouré de morts.

Ils avaient parcouru une vingtaine de mètres quand Albus fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer les alentours.

\- Il n'y a personne, conclut-il, le lieu lui donnait une impression claustrophobique, les murs semblaient se rapprocher et les corps formaient une foule prête à bondir sur lui.

\- Non, attends, dit James en montrant une forme, plus une ombre, un peu plus loin dans l'allée parallèle.

Ils pressèrent le pas et aperçurent un vieil homme dont les sourcils gris ne formaient qu'une seul ligne au-dessus d'un nez crochu. Le dos vouté, il avançait d'un pas décidé bien que sa démarche soit boiteuse. Un badge accroché à sa veste le désignait comme le gardien.  
\- Excusez-moi monsieur? appela James.  
  
L'homme ne leva pas la tête. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur présence.  
Albus insista:  
\- Monsieur, oh monsieur! Vous êtes le gardien n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui c'est moi.  
Sa voix était roque, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de l'utiliser.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas, car le vieil homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et continuait sa marche lente au milieu des dormeurs. Les frères s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, Albus perdit patience et se posta devant l'homme.  
\- Oh! Nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous cherchons une femme, Estella Clayborne.  
\- Ils sont rangés par ordre alphabétique, dit le gardien en le contournant, sans le regarder.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des livres! souffla Albus, indigné. Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa promenade macabre de son pas claudiquant. James attrapa son frère par l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il tourna autour d'une plaque, observant les inscriptions et finit par tapoter sur le verre. Le nom des patients était inscrit sur le côté gauche de chaque plaque.  
Ils remontèrent l'allée en suivant l'ordre alphabétique, en prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur les corps dont la proximité les rebutait tous deux. C'est lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'inscription « Estella Clayborne » qu'ils osèrent lever les yeux vers la forme allongée sur la plaque et Albus eut un mouvement de recul. Devant eux se trouvait une jeune femme, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, le visage pâle, de légers cernes bleutés sous les yeux et les lèvres roses clairs. De longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage. Elle reposait sur la plaque de verre, endormie, vêtue d'une robe fine en flanelle.

\- On dirait… commença James.  
\- … Une poupée, acheva Albus, en détournant les yeux, incapable de soutenir la vue de la jeune femme, emprisonnée dans cette enveloppe congelée. Elle lui rappelait Scorpius et la nausée lui monta. Il jeta son regard autour de lui, évitant soyeusement de regarder le corps devant lui. Aucun signe de William Clay.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda James qui ne quittait pas Estella des yeux.  
\- Il n'y a rien à faire, grinça Albus, amer. Il est parti.  
\- Au moins, on a son vrai nom et il reviendra surement, dit James en prenant le chemin de la sortie, pressé de quitter le lieu. Albus acquiesça doucement, la mâchoire serrée.

Ils gardèrent le silence alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Ils furent presque rassurés en retrouvant l'obscurité du couloir glacé.

\- Au fond, c'est aussi bien, déclara James en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait plus détendu maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté les Limbes.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda sèchement Albus.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on l'avait trouvé? Ce n'est pas comme si on était des aurors, on n'a aucun moyen de pression.  
  
Albus attrapa son frère par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.  
\- Cette femme lui ressemblait! Tu l'as vu non? Elle ressemblait à Scorpius! Ce type a le même penchant pervers que son père, son fantasme c'est de transformer les gens en poupée! Il est malade! Dorian a raison, il n'y a pas eu que Scorpius, ce mec est dangereux.  
  
James se dégagea d'un coup sec.  
\- Et vous avez surement raison! Mais si Scorpius ne l'accuse pas, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. » Il reprit la montée des escaliers.  
  
\- On aurait au moins pu l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau, dit Albus, désabusé.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il vit James secouait la tête.

\- On est pas des héros, Albus, souffla-t-il. On en a seulement le nom. »

Albus sentit un gonflement dans sa poitrine, une étrange sensation suite aux paroles de James. Elles lui paraissaient vraies, étrangement authentiques, le constat que James et lui ne connaitraient jamais la gloire de leur père et resteraient dans l'ombre de sa victoire pour toujours. Et qu'il était inutile de vouloir l'égaler ou de tenter de fuir. Il réfléchissait encore quand il sentit James sursauter à ses côtés. Il le regarda, surpris, mais James fixait le haut de l'escalier, le corps tendu.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il et Albus suivit son regard.

William Clay était là. William Clay descendait les escaliers, face à eux. C'était lui, un peu plus maigre, de lourds cernes creusés sous ses yeux, le visage maladif et pâle. Mais c'était lui.  
Albus sentit son coeur tambouriner sans sa poitrine, et le sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Il serra les poings et reprit la montée des marches, le visage dénué de toute expression.

\- Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda James qui s'agitait à ses côtés.

Potter l'ignora et continuait à monter, hypnotisé, son frère à sa suite. Il se concentrait sur le bruit des pas de Clay qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, tentant de garder son calme. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de marches l'un de l'autre maintenant. Il lui semblait entendre la respiration de James s'accélérer.

\- T'es un bon guérisseur, n'est-ce pas? murmura Albus. James lui lança un regard, perplexe, presque paniqué. Albus continuait de monter, indifférent et glacé, le regard fixe.

Quand Clay fut à sa hauteur, Albus leva la tête, observant son visage, imprimant chaque trait dans sa mémoire et Clay ne croisa pas son regard, l'oeil vide. Quand il le dépassa d'une marche, Albus stoppa sa montée et se retourna soudain, posant les mains sur le dos de Clay et en un coup violent, il le poussa dans l'escalier. Il eut un premier cri, un premier choc, puis plus rien, sauf le bruit lourd du corps qui rebondissait sur les marches, encore et encore, avant de s'immobiliser au sol.

\- T'es complètement fou! hurla James à son frère, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Albus regardait le corps de Clay, la main crispée sur la rambarde de l'escalier, la jointure des doigts blanche.

\- Va voir s'il est vivant, dit-il, la voix calme.

\- Albus!

D'une main, le garçon attrapa James par le col et le tira vers lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- J'ai dit: va voir s'il est vivant. » La lueur dans ses yeux effraya James, car il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu dans son propre reflet.

Albus le lâcha, et James descendit les marches, avant de s'agenouiller près de Clay. Il y avait du sang et James sentit son coeur battre à ses tempes. Il ouvrit son manteau, portant ses doigts à sa gorge, massant la peau sous les vêtements, alignant les membres.

\- Le cœur est régulier, dit-il comme un automate. La blessure à la tête n'est pas profonde. Peut-être un bras cassé. » Il souleva son pull, palpa. « Pas d'hémorragie interne. » Il leva les yeux vers son frère, et se remit debout. « Il va vivre. »

Albus expira doucement, soulagé, et lâcha la rambarde de l'escalier maintenant que ses genoux semblaient capables de le porter. Il descendit les marches pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Parfait, souffla-t-il. La sueur coulait sur son front, sa respiration était saccadée. « Aide-moi à cacher le corps. »

James était fou de rage, il le savait. Il pouvait sentir sa colère irradier par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais il ne protesta pas quand Albus lui demanda de saisir les jambes de l'homme. Ils portèrent le corps dans les escaliers, firent une halte à mi-chemin pour reprendre leur souffle, comme s'ils portaient un sac de ciment et non un être humain, le posant sans ménagement quand le poids leur était pénible. Albus essayait de repousser toute pensée. Garder l'esprit blanc l'empêchait de céder à la panique, et au visage inexpressif de James, il sut que son frère essayer de faire de même. La tempe de Clay saignait, du sang coula sur le bras d'Albus et tâcha sa chemise. Le garçon se remémora des films policiers moldus qu'il avait vu et se dit qu'ils étaient sans doute les criminels les moins appliqués et scrupuleux du monde. Il eut envie de dire cela à son frère mais il se ravisa. Son frère n'apprécierait pas la remarque en cet instant.

En haut des escaliers, James lâcha les jambes pour pousser la porte noire et après un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir, il la tint ouverte pendant qu'Albus portait le corps par les épaules, laissant trainer l'autre moitié à terre.  
Dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent une pièce qui devait servir de seconde pharmacie et de débarras. Des fioles s'empilaient sur des étagères collées au mur et des produits et matériel de nettoyage trainaient au fond de la salle. Ils entrèrent et placèrent le corps sur le sol.

\- ça ira pour le moment, commenta Albus en s'époussetant les mains, mais James l'attrapa par le col et le poussa violemment contre le mur, le visage rouge de colère. Al attrapa les mains de son frère pour essayer de se dégager mais celui-ci l'écrasait de tout son poids contre la pierre.

\- Tu joues à pile ou face avec la vie d'un homme! Tu aurais pu le tuer.

\- Il ne mérite pas de vivre, répliqua Albus avec la même violence, essayant encore de repousser son frère.  
James le lâcha soudain, et s'écarta, jaugeant son frère, secouant la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Albus! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si un homme a le droit de vivre ou non!

\- Il n'a rien d'un homme pour moi, déclara Albus, la voix si calme que James sentit une sueur glacée l'envahir.

\- Et tu irais à Azkaban pour ça? Tu gâcherais ta vie pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait?

\- Oui! T'as pas compris encore! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Scorpius, n'importe quoi! » La voix se répercuta sur les murs de la salle et sembla les pénétrer tous deux. Ils se faisaient face, haletants et tremblants. « Tu dois comprendre ça non? ajouta Albus avec tristesse, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh oui je comprends, » dit James, le regret vivace dans sa voix. « C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu perds la tête. Ressaisis-toi! »

Albus baissa les yeux et il acquiesça. James expira, et s'essuya fébrilement le front de sa manche avant de se tourner vers le corps allongé sur le sol. C'est un cauchemar se dit-il, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

\- Et maintenant? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de repousser la peur qui menacer de le broyer entièrement.

Albus se décolla du mur et se plaça à ses côtés, frôlant son bras du sien, réconforté par sa présence.

\- C'est à Scorpius de décider ce qu'il veut faire. Il faut qu'on trouve un téléphone. »

* * *

 

**_Au poste des Bureaux des Aurors._ **

Scorpius tira la chaise sur sa gauche et y étira ses jambes avant de les croiser. Il attendait depuis presque deux heures dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où personne ne l'avait encore interrogé. On lui avait fait passer des analyses ainsi qu'à Nott pour savoir si leur « excès de violence » n'était pas dû à la consommation de potions illicites ou d'alcool. Il avait croisé un duo d'aurors alors qu'on l'amenait dans la salle d'examen.  
\- Malfoy, avait craché un des officiers, un gobelet fumant à la main. « Sale graine. » Et celui qui l'accompagnait avait acquiescé.

Le résultat avait été négatif et on l'avait placé dans cette salle, dont le mobilier se composait d'une table et de quatre chaises raides et inconfortables.

Un premier auror stagiaire, pas plus de 25 ans, était passé pour lui apporter un café et des tartelettes. Il l'avait observé pendant un moment, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Malfoy s'était dit qu'on l'avait envoyé pour le surveiller.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? avait-il demandé au bout d'une dizaine de minutes alors que Scorpius finissait son café.  
  
\- Ce qu'on dit?  
  
\- Que tu sors avec le fils du « Grand Chef »?  
  
Il observa l'officier et lui sourit avant de mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si on sort ensemble mais on a baisé aujourd'hui. » Il vit l'officier se raidir et il se pencha en avant et susurra « Tu veux que je te raconte comment c'était? » Scorpius apprécia le rouge qui partit du cou du jeune homme avant d'envahir tout son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait tendu son gobelet en souriant. « Je voudrais un autre café. »  
  
L'officier avait pris le gobelet d'une main tremblante mais il n'était pas revenu. Un autre gradé, plus âgé, lui rapporta le café demandée, la mine renfrognée.  
\- Evitez d'effrayer mes officiers, Monsieur Malfoy.  
  
\- Bien monsieur l'agent, répliqua Scorpius avec un sourire effronté. L'homme n'était pas dupe et préparait déjà sa remontrance quand Harry Potter entra dans la salle, un dossier à la main. Il salua l'officier de la tête qui se redressa comme un militaire devant son supérieur et quitta la pièce avec gravité. Scorpius eut presque envie de rire.

\- Désolé de te faire attendre. Nott a subi une autre série d'analyse. » Harry parcourait les résultats, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ivre à ce point, mais c'est le problème avec les véritables alcooliques. C'est sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'ils semblent normaux. Sinon le manque les rend imprévisibles.

\- Où est-il? demanda Scorpius. Il espérait que Théodore était encore au poste et non de retour à l'hôpital.  
  
\- A l'infirmerie. On lui a donné une potion pour le dégriser. Il semble moins enclin à donner suite à sa plainte. J'attends juste qu'il signe la déclaration néant et on pourra te faire sortir. Ton père est en train de signer les papiers te concernant. » Il s'assit en face de Malfoy puis attrapa une tartelette, y planta les dents avant de la reposer avec une grimace. Il mâcha sa bouchée et sembla lutter pour l'avaler. « Je peux ? dit-il en attrapant le café. C'est infecte. » déclara-t-il en vidant le gobelet.

\- Je n'y ai pas touché. Le café est bon.  
Harry acquiesça en vidant le gobelet. Il le posa et observa un instant le garçon.

\- Ce n'était pas malin ce que tu as fait, déclara-t-il, une pointe d'affection dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas malin, répliqua Scorpius en haussant les épaules.  
Harry éclata de rire en croisant les bras.

\- Oh si tu l'es, tu aimes juste l'oublier pour pouvoir te comporter comme un voyou irresponsable.  
Scorpius pensait qu'Harry allait le réprimander ce qui aurait été largement justifié. Et comme il ne le fit pas, il se sentit d'avantage coupable encore.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'accompagner. Je suis content que vous l'ayez fait mais…  
Sa voix se perdit, il n'était pas habituer à s'excuser.  
\- Je t'avoue que je pensais passer cette soirée d'une autre façon, surtout pendant les fêtes de Noel, soupira Potter, en passant sa main sur ses yeux fatigués.  
\- Je suis désolé. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Scorpius lui sourit. « C'est sincère. » Et Potter hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et le jeune officier que Scorpius avait intimidé entra.  
\- Excusez-moi, nous avons un appel pour Monsieur Malfoy, cela semble urgent, est-ce qu'il peut le prendre ?

Harry acquiesça et l'officier apporta un vieux modèle de téléphone moldu noir, avec un boitier et un cadran rond avec la numérotation qu'il posa sur la table et il tendit le gros combiné à Scorpius, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Le garçon le prit en frôlant la main de l'officier qui sursauta, rougit à nouveau et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

\- Oui? » demande Malfoy en portant le combiné à son oreille. « Al ? » Harry leva la tête et Scorpius continua: « Je vais bientôt sortir. Ton père a dit… » Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu m'appelles si c'est pas pour savoir ça ? »  
Un silence puis le visage de Scorpius perdit ses couleurs. Il se leva d'un coup de la table, tirant si fort sur le fil que le téléphone chuta de la table, arrachant le combiné de sa main. « Merde, jura Scorpius en ramassant le boitier et ajouta : « attends ! » en replaçant le combiné à son oreille. Il prit le téléphone dans l'autre main. Il s'éloigna et s'approcha du mur opposé, lui faisant face. « Va y dis-moi. » Sa voix devint un murmure et Harry ne distinguait plus que des bribes.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui?.. Attends, attends, répètes ! Vous avez fait quoi?! Mais… mais!.. Où êtes-vous maintenant ?.. pas réveillé ?... complètement dingues ! » Puis il ne parla plus, le combiné collé à son oreille, ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement. Harry l'entendit murmurer mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Scorpius finit par raccrocher et resta immobile, l'esprit vide. Il se rendit compte qu'on l'appelait et il se retourna pour voir Harry qui s'était levé à son tour, et le fixait d'un air inquiet. Il se rapprocha de la table mais chaque pas semblait lui demander un effort surhumain.  
  
Quand il posa le téléphone sur la table, Harry vit que ses mains tremblantes. Tous ses instincts de père étaient en alerte.  
\- Scorpius ? » Il prit place à côté du garçon, une main sur son épaule « Scorpius, tout va bien?  
  
\- Oui tout va bien… » murmura le garçon, puis il eut un sursaut comme si ses propres mots l'avaient réveillé et il secoua vivement la tête, les poings serrés. « Non » admit-il finalement, « non ça ne va pas. Cela fait longtemps que ça ne va pas. Et j'en ai assez… » Il se tourna vers l'auror, le regard perçant et décidé, malgré ses yeux brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

« Harry… il faut que je vous parle. »

* * *

 

**_Retour à l'hôpital..._ **

Albus s'adossa au mur, épaule contre épaule avec son frère qui ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux et étendit les jambes. Clay ne s'était pas réveillé mais il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures graves. James l'avait auscultait pendant qu'Al téléphonait à Scorpius.  
\- Comment il a prit la nouvelle? demanda James.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, à sa voix, il semblait assez bouleversé mais …  
\- On attend quoi exactement? lâcha son frère, exaspéré.  
\- Qu'il nous dise si on doit le relâcher ou non.

James serra la mâchoire et fut sur le point de répliquer avec morgue quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et les deux garçons furent sur leur pied en une seconde.

Harry Potter se tenait devant eux, le visage rouge de fureur, plus en colère qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre avant de tomber sur l'homme étendu sur le sol.  
\- Est-ce que vous êtes devenus complètement fous? s'écria l'auror en claquant la porte, avant de s'agenouiller devant l'homme évanoui sur le sol.  
  
James fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et s'agenouilla à côté de son père.  
\- Il va bien. Ses constantes sont stables, et il n'a pas de blessures qui pourraient le mettre en danger.  
  
Harry cessa son observation du corps et jeta un regard ulcéré à son fils.  
\- Ravi que tes études te permettent de te sortir indemne de cette situation James, sans quoi tu serais inculper pour complicité de meurtre !  
  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer ! » s'exclama Albus. Son père examinait Clay et ne le regardait pas. « Il fallait qu'on l'arrête. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait !  
  
\- Si je sais, dit Harry en se relevant. Scorpius m'a tout raconté.  
  
A ses côtés, James se raidit.  
\- Il t'a tout raconté? demanda-t-il, la gorge serré.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers son aîné et le dévisagea longuement, le regard dur.  
\- Oui James, _tout_.  
  
James baissa les yeux, déglutit péniblement et recula.  
\- Je ne regrette rien, dit Albus, ce type est dangereux! Il aurait pu s'enfuir et ça je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Ce n'est pas juste.  
  
\- Juste? s'écria Harry et il avança sur lui si vite qu'Albus recula de peur. Son père lui fit face, le dominant.  
  
\- Tu as pensé à ta mère ? Tu crois qu'elle supporterait de te voir enfermer pour meurtre ? Et emporter ton frère avec toi en cellule ? Tu crois que tout ça c'est juste pour nous ou pour Scorpius ?  
  
Albus voulut parler, mais les mots lui manquaient. Il baissa la tête.  
\- Vous avez perdu la tête, » continua son père. Sa voix se brisait sous l'émotion. « Toi par amour et ton frère par culpabilité ! Les deux sentiments sont dévastateurs. »  
  
Il regarda les deux garçons, _ses fils_ , têtes baissés devant lui, les yeux luisant de larmes et il sentit son propre désespoir le prendre au ventre. Il se ressaisit et demanda. « Il ne s'est pas réveillé?  
  
James resta immobile, pétrifié mais Albus hocha la tête.  
  
\- Tu en es certain Albus? Insista Harry d'une voix claire et ferme.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Alors aidez-moi à le sortir de là avant qu'on vous accuse de séquestration. C'est 10 ans à Azkaban, pour l'amour du Ciel! » Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps. « Montrez-moi où il est tombé ». Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, faisant le guet dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte noire. Ils la tinrent ouverte alors qu'Harry portait Clay par magie, jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Une fois le corps mit en place sur le sol, Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa tête.  
  
« Oubliette », murmura-t-il. Et un jais de lumière sortit de la tête de Clay vers sa baguette. Il la rangea et se tourna vers ses fils. « Vous attendez ici. » ordonna-t-il et il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles dans la pénombre. Au loin se distinguait la lumière des Limbes.  
\- Là tout de suite, j'envie presque leur sort, dit Albus, en parlant des dormeurs et James lui lança un regard noir.  
  
Ils ne dirent plus rien et attendirent. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent, et trois guérisseurs descendirent les escaliers accompagnés de leur père.  
  
\- Le voilà », s'exclama Harry, et un guérisseur le dépassa pour s'agenouiller près de Clay. « Comme je vous disais, il a dû chuter dans les escaliers.  
  
\- Il est vivant? s'enquit Albus, innocemment et Harry lui lança un regard menaçant, lui intimant le silence.  
  
\- Il devrait s'en sortir, dit l'un des guérisseurs. Le sang sur sa tête a séché, il devait être là depuis un moment, mais la blessure n'est pas profonde, le choc explique le coma, mais celui-ci est léger. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Des côtes cassés et le bras aussi… Vous pouvez l'emmener, Darvis.  
  
Le guérisseur du nom de Darvis sortit sa baguette et le corps s'éleva dans les airs.  
\- Il a eu de la chance que vos fils le trouvent monsieur Potter, déclara un autre guérisseur alors que son collègue faisait léviter le corps dans les escaliers. Peu de gens passent ici, guérisseur comme patient.  
Harry eut un demi sourire pincé.  
  
\- C'est une chance oui, souffla-t-il en regardant les deux garçons, visiblement gênés par l'attention qu'ils suscitaient. Il reporta son attention sur le guérisseur. « Pourriez-vous me dire où vous comptez l'emmener? »

\- S'il ne présente aucune complication, on le mettra en salle de réveil.

Harry acquiesça et remercia le guérisseur. Il laissa la troupe médicale s'éloigner, gardant le silence. Derrière lui, James et Albus était abasourdis et honteux, d'avoir vu leur père, cet homme intègre et respecté, mentir pour les sauver. Quand Harry leur fit face, la déception se lisait dans ses yeux, et James ne put supporter son regard.  
\- Scorpius va porter plainte » dit Harry. « Retournez dans la chambre de Dorian. Maintenant! » Les deux garçons se mirent à escalader les marches, désireux de sortir de cet enfer quand leur père les rappela. Ils stoppèrent leur course et il tournèrent. Harry pointa son doigt vers eux, le visage dur.  
« J'en ai pas fini avec vous deux ! »  
Et il transplana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	29. Le Réveil et la Fin des Limbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'écriture:  
> Sally's Song (Amy Lee - L'Etrange Noel de Monsieur Jack)

Scorpius se frotta les yeux, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Ils étaient toujours gonflés et rouges. Ses paupières lui faisaient mal. Il avait pleuré, longuement, toutes les larmes qu'il avait refusé de laisser couler depuis si longtemps s'étaient déversés en un torrent continu au point que tout son corps vibrait encore de la force des sanglots, la poitrine lourde et les muscles du ventre et du dos tendus.

Malgré les larmes, il avait parlé, et parlé encore, la main de Harry serrant la sienne. Parce qu'il devait tout dire, parce que c'était trop grave, et parce qu'il avait peur. Il était terrifié, non pas pour lui mais pour Albus, et même pour James. Parce qu'il les avait entrainé dans une noirceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'il salissait de cette obscurité tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il avait finit par les souiller aussi. Et il se haïssait pour cela. Et maintenant Albus et James étaient devenus les exécuteurs d'une vengeance qu'ils ne leur appartenaient pas. Une folie… pur et simple. Ils avaient sombrés avec lui. Et il ne voulait pas.

Alors il avait parlé, n'omettant rien, ne gardant rien sous silence, même les épisodes les plus terribles et crus et déshonorants. Il ne cachait rien, ne protégeait personne. Et au milieu de ce mélange de boue, il avait aussi parlé d'amour. Parce que cet amour existait, il existait dans cette folie et cette terrible histoire. Il y avait toujours eu de l'amour, sous sa forme la plus cruelle et aussi la plus tendre. Dans cette nuit sans fin, il avait aimé et avait été aimé.

Tout cela pour en arrivait à la conclusion de l'histoire: Pour lui, les fils Potter séquestraient un homme près de la porte des Limbes à Saint Mangouste.

Les émotions passèrent à une vitesse folle sur le visage de Harry. D'abord la surprise puis la peur et enfin la colère, froide et silencieuse, mais scintillante dans ses yeux. Potter avait serré sa main, puis il avait transplané, laissant Scorpius seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et le garçon avait sangloté plus fort.

Les larmes avaient fini par se tarir mais pas les sanglots. Il avait ramené les jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourait de ses bras pour se calmer. L'officier dont il s'était moqué lui apporta un gobelet, et Scorpius reconnut l'odeur du chocolat chaud. Il prit le verre des deux mains, appréciant le geste.  
\- Merci souffla-t-il en reniflant. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, ni même la force. Et l'officier lui sourit en acquiesçant, ému par le garçon dont les pleurs faisaient tressauter la forme maigre.

Le temps passa et Harry réapparut, le visage fatigué et Scorpius n'osa pas bouger. Il attendit que l'auror parle.  
\- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant. Mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas berner par cette déclaration optimiste, Harry était touché lui aussi, déçu.  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il, et il essuya son nez de sa manche.  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, répéta Harry. Mais ça viendra. » Il souffla doucement par la bouche, alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. « William Clayborne est en salle de réveil à Saint Mangouste. Il a un bras cassé et quelques côtes également mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il faut que tu saches que rien ne l'oblige à rester à l'hôpital, donc…

\- Il faut que je dépose plainte maintenant ou il pourra disparaitre, c'est ça? demanda Scorpius en reposant ses jambes à terre et en se redressant.  
Harry acquiesça.  
\- Si tu t'en sens la force.  
\- Je vais le faire. Je ne peux pas me montrer ni ingrat ni lâche. » Sa voix devint un murmure. « Ne serait-ce que pour vos fils.  
\- Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, commenta Harry, la colère à nouveau visible dans ses yeux.  
Scorpius aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le visage assombri de Harry le retint. **  
** \- C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il.

\- En une partie, c'est vrai » insista Harry, fermement. « Et j'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Et que tout cela te servira de leçon. » Scorpius sentit un poids désagréable se posa sur ses épaules. Il entendit Harry soupirer. « Je pense que vous séparer ne servirait à rien. Alors je vais vous surveiller de très près tous les quatre.  
Scorpius leva un sourcil.  
\- Quatre?  
\- Je mets Dorian dedans.  
\- Vos fils ne méritent pas que vous les accabliez, ils ont toujours été terrifiés à l'idée de vous décevoir.  
\- Je ne suis pas déçu, j'ai peur! Peur qu'ils me ressemblent trop. Qu'ils se ruent vers le danger sans réfléchir, simplement parce qu'ils pensent faire ce qui est juste, sans réfléchir aux conséquenceq.

\- Cela vous a permis de gagner une guerre, objecta Scorpius.  
\- Cela a entrainé la mort des personnes qui essayaient de me protéger, parce que j'étais trop stupide pour réfléchir avant d'agir. » Les mots eurent l'effet espéré et le sang de Scorpius se glaça dans ses veines. « Tant que vous ne n'aurez pas prouvé que vous pouvez agir autrement que comme des imbéciles je ne vous lâcherai pas la bride. Compris? »  
Scorpius grimaça, mais acquiesça. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un officier leur annonce que Théodore Nott retirait sa plainte et Scorpius sentit une peur lancinante dans son ventre.  
Il était libre de partir. Harry Potter allait l'emmenait à Sainte Mangouste pour identifier l'homme. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, il allait se retrouver face à face avec William Clay.  
Harry sentit l'hésitation de Scorpius.  
\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller maintenant, lui dit-il en se levant.  
\- Quand alors? » demanda Scorpius avec un rire nerveux. Il secoua la tête. « Non, il faut que je le fasse maintenant avant que le courage me manque. »

Il allait suivre Harry hors de la pièce quand il fut stoppé net, figé sur place dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Son père l'attendait dans le couloir. Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut son fils mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à lui rendre.

Anxieux, il se tourna vers Harry.  
\- Vous pouvez lui dire s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur le bras de Potter.  
Potter eu un mouvement de recul et Scorpius eut l'impression de lui demander l'impensable.  
\- Il préférera l'entendre de toi!  
\- Mais moi… Je n'ai pas le courage.

Drago les observait avec inquiétude et Harry se décida à aller à sa rencontre, laissant Scorpius en arrière. Le garçon rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans fermer la porte mais hors de vue du couloir. Il se tordait les doigts sans se rendre compte que ses phalanges craquaient. Il attendit quelques minutes dans la pièce exiguë, et se risqua à jeter un oeil dans le couloir.

Il vit Drago fermer les yeux, presque défaillir puis appuyer son dos contre le mur. Harry voulut poser la main sur son épaule puis se ravisa. Il restait à ses côtés en silence et son père mit la tête dans ses mains.  
Scorpius sentit sa gorge se serrer et il s'approcha, lentement sans être vu ou entendu et tendit l'oreille au parole de Harry.  
« Il est prêt à porter plainte, disait l'auror d'une voix douce. Je peux prendre sa déposition et lancer les poursuites dès aujourd'hui. »  
Drago retira ses mains de son visage. Il prit une inspiration, acquiesça.  
« Occupes-t-en. S'il-te-plait.» Scorpius faillit pleurer à nouveau en entendant le tremblement dans la voix de son père.  
Drago l'aperçut et se précipita vers lui avant de le comprimer dans une étreinte puissante, le souleva presque de terre. Scorpius sentit l'humidité sur sa nuque et il savait que son père pleurait. Il se sentit démuni.  
\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer devant Harry Potter, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce faussement moqueuse.  
\- Je m'en fous, murmura son père, le visage dans son cou, en le serrant plus fort.  
Scorpius frictionnait son dos, attendant qu'il se calme. Drago le lâcha enfin, et essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de se tourner vers Potter.  
\- Allons cueillir cette ordure, dit-il à Harry, le tristesse faisant place à la colère. Potter désigna son fils d'un coup de tête.  
\- Si Scorpius est prêt.  
\- Je ne serai jamais prêt, dit Scorpius, la gorge sèche. Alors autant y aller maintenant.  
  


* * *

 

_Saint Mangouste, Salle de réveil_

Son propre calme le surprenait. Il sentait la peur dans son ventre, son estomac était noué et lui faisait mal. Mais d'apparence, il était calme. Aucune nervosité n'accompagnait ses gestes. Il arriva à Sainte Mangouste avec son père, Harry Potter et un officier de garde, qui prendrait son poste après l'identification. En somme il serait posté devant la porte de Clay jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rendre au bureau des Aurors, évitant toute évasion.  
\- Ou tentative de meurtre de la part de proche, avait ajouté Drago, l'oeil noir. Et Harry avait feint de ne pas entendre.

Scorpius se rendit compte qu'il connaissait le couloir qu'ils traversaient. La chambre de Dorian était au même étage et il passa devant la porte ouverte. Il aperçut Albus et James assis près de Nott et tous trois levèrent la tête vers lui quand il passa devant la porte. Il voulut les rejoindre, mais Harry attrapa doucement son bras, l'enjoignant à continuer. Il lui indiqua une porte close, deux chambres plus loin et Scorpius sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, battre à ses tempes en un bourdonnement assourdissant. Il arriva devant la porte, inspira et tourna la tête. Albus et James étaient sortis de la chambre et l'observaient. Al lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Scorpius eut un léger sourire avant de refaire face à la porte. Il hocha doucement la tête, Harry l'ouvrit et le fit pénétrer dans le chambre.

Le premier pas fut le plus difficile, mais quand il sentit la présence de Harry dans son dos, il se décida à allonger une jambe après l'autre en direction de la forme étendue sur le lit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de l'endormi et sa poitrine se contracta alors que ses poumons luttaient pour garder une respiration rythmée. Il sentit la panique monter mais il la repoussa. Le dégoût et la colère l'envahissaient alors qu'il observait le visage de William Clay, les traits qui l'avaient hanté pendant si longtemps. Il emprisonna son propre corps de ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa propre peau et se pencha doucement. Il le regarda, longuement. Il se remémora les derniers moments où il avait vu cet homme, à la terreur qu'il avait ressenti, prisonnier de ses mains, de sa bouche et de ses sortilèges. Le souvenir de ses râler de plaisir et de la chaleur insupportable de son corps sur le sien. Un instant, il eut l'impression de sentir sa salive et sa sueur sur son dos et sa nuque, alors qu'il gisait, immobile, poupée de chair, objet de jouissance.  
Il serra la mâchoire, et secoua la tête, repoussant ses pensées. Il prit le temps d'apprécier la blessure à sa tête, les bandages autour de son torse et de son bras. Il prit note de remercier les Potter pour cela. Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir été là, dans le couloir des Limbes. De ne pas avoir été celui qui l'avait poussé dans les escaliers, celui qui lui aurait brisé la nuque…  
Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

\- Scorpius?  
C'était Harry qui l'appelait et Scorpius se redressa.

\- C'est lui, dit-il d'un ton sec et il sortit de la chambre. Sa course ne s'arrêta que lorsque les bras d'Albus se refermèrent sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de Désir et Jalousie… Rendez-vous compte j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a presque 7 ans (sur fanfiction.net). Je suis sidérée…!  
> Quand j'ai réalisé cela, j'ai pris quelques instants pour repenser à cette histoire, à ce que je voulais au début et ce que je veux maintenant, à la façon dont les personnages ont évolués.  
> Et je me suis replongée dans les musiques d'écriture de chaque chapitre, pour me noyer dans la mélancolie qu'elles me provoquaient et me ramener des années en arrière, quand mes personnages étouffaient, quand ils s'engluaient dans leur souffrance. J'ai presque retrouvé une langueur, celle de Scorpius, cet effet de poitrine lourde, et l'impression de ne pas appartenir au monde, de le trouver hostile, et pourtant d'être émerveillé aux larmes par le spectacle de l'hiver et la glace sur les branches sèches d'un arbre mort. C'est un état de contemplation, presque romantique, au sens littéral et non actuel du terme. Cette sensation d'écorché.  
> C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je commence ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Musiques d'écriture:  
> Miette (City of the Lost Children BO)  
> L'amant (la fin du film de Jean-Jacques Annaud)  
> Orca (bande originale d'Ennio Morricone)  
> I am Sherlocked ( Sherlock Holmes Series, Irene Adler Theme)  
> The Fountain/Death is the Road to Awe(The Fountain BO)

_5 ans plus tard…_

Howard Steeler était une brute. Et putain il en était fier! Il avait travaillé sa réputation pendant deux décennies, dans les petits larcins comme dans les coups sanglants, un as du poing levé et de la baguette brandie dans les sombres recoins de l'Allée des Embrumes. En ce moment, il était dans les trafics de reliques liés à la Magie Noire. Des sorciers payaient des sommes astronomiques pour des dagues de sacrifice et d'incantation. Steeler avait même des tuyaux pour leur fournir les gamins à sacrifier, en cas de besoin. Il commençait à se faire un petit pactole, et il avait acheté quelques boutiques de camouflage pour ses combines. Il y logeait « ses femmes », et il les faisait travailler à l'étage.

On l'avait coincé la veille alors qu'il préparait le casse d'un magasin d'antiquités. Son client avait besoin d'un marteau runique. Cent pièces d'or qu'il était prêt à lâcher pour ce gros couteau, et Steeler n'avait pas hésité. Mais un de ses complices l'avait vendu aux aurors avant qu'il ne réalise le braquage.

Voilà pourquoi il attendait dans cette pièce, cette putain de salle d'interrogatoire. Ils perdaient leur temps, il ne dirait rien. Beaucoup de mecs pouvaient plonger à cause de lui, mais aucun risque qu'il lâche quoique ce soit!  
Il commençait à avoir envie de pisser. Il allait demander au gardien de le laisser se vider les noix quand la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon entra.

Svelte, élancé, le visage d'un doux ovale encadré par des cheveux blonds et les lèvres pleines. Des yeux gris et glacés le fixaient dans un visage de poupée. Il lui rappelait Solène, la dernière de ses femmes, la plus jeune, celle que les clients payaient à prix d'or. La même peau blanche qui attirait la lumière. Sous les doigts, c'était comme de la soie, il le savait.

\- Tu t'es perdu, Princesse?

Le garçon esquissa un sourire et approcha doucement. Il tira la chaise en face de Steeler et s'y installa. Chacun de ses mouvements avaient une fluidité troublante, et Steeler sentit un malaise l'envelopper alors qu'il matait le gamin devant lui. Dans la pièce peu éclairé, il ne semblait pas réel.

\- A quoi tu joues, petit? demanda-t-il, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix. Etrange qu'un type de sa carrure soit troublé par un môme qui avait à la peine la quantité de viande nécessaire pour couvrir ses os.

\- Les aurores ont transmis votre dossier au bureau du procureur, » dit le garçon d'une voix calme et froide. Il ouvrit la liasse qu'il avait apporté avec lui. « Il est arrivé entre mes mains ce matin. »

Howard Steeler observa le gamin et fronça les sourcils. Une sueur froide l'envahissait doucement.  
\- C'est toi?  
Le garçon le regarda avec douceur, et inclina la tête sur le côté, innocent.  
\- L'assistant du procureur? » insista-t-il. Sa voix avait perdu son mordant et le sueur perlait sur ses tempes «Malfoy? »  
Les yeux du garçon se rétrécirent et son sourire innocent prit une courbe cruelle.  
\- Vous souhaitez négocier, Monsieur Steeler? souffla-t-il, en se penchant doucement en avant.  
\- Ouais… articula Steeler, péniblement. Ouais je vais négocier. »

* * *

 

Scorpius transplana à Grimmault Square Garden vers 19heures. Il était en retard mais c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il puisse quitter le bureau du Procureur aussi tôt. Il avait atterri dans la ruelle adjacente comme à son habitude, loin du regard des moldus londoniens. En sortant de la petite allée, il aperçut le camion de déménagement posté devant la maison que Harry Potter leur avait cédé après son diplôme à Poudlard.

Un homme en combinaison de travail, aux bras musclés et au ventre épais vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Monsieur Malfoy, où voulez-vous qu'on mette ce tableau?  
Scorpius eut une moue de dégoût en observant cette horreur d'art contemporain que deux déménageurs tenaient à bout de bras et dont Albus refusait de se débarrasser.  
\- Monsieur Potter ne vous a rien dit?  
\- Non, il est occupé à l'étage.  
Scorpius réfléchit un instant.  
\- Je peux vous donner 200 livres sterling pour que vous le fassiez tomber dans l'escalier?  
\- Non c'est hors de question!  
Malfoy grimaça et se tourna vers Albus qui descendait les marches du perron.  
\- Ce tableau va dans le bureau. 2ème étage.  
Le déménageur hocha la tête et donna les indications à ses employés.

Albus se tourna vers Scorpius, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois, un peu plus passionnément, avant de le libérer.  
\- 200 livres sterling? sourit-il en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela représente 200 livres?

\- Je déteste ce tableau, dit Scorpius, boudeur, en laissant Albus lui prendre la main et l'entrainer vers la maison.  
\- On en a déjà parlé.  
Ils passèrent le seuil et pénétrèrent dans le couloir, en chantier. Les pots de peinture et des bâches trainaient sur le sol.  
\- Tu avais dit que la porte d'entrée serait changée aujourd'hui, se plaignit Malfoy.  
Albus eut un râle d'exaspération.  
\- Je suis dessus, tu as l'impression que je ne fais rien là? On n'a pas arrêté de la journée. On a tous pris une journée de congés, je te rappelle. Sauf toi bien sûr.  
\- Mon travail est important, dit platement Scorpius.  
Albus stoppa dans le couloir, et lui fit face.  
\- Mon père, Chef du département des Aurors est en train de repeindre la salle de bain, mon frère, Interne à Saint Mangouste prend les mesures du salon. » Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Sérieux Scorpius, arrête de te la jouer. »  
Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de dire qu'Albus avait tout le temps du monde, lui, dans sa école de Cinéma. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste. Potter lui mit un carton dans la main.  
\- Maintenant que tu es là, rends-toi utile et porte ça au salon.  
\- Quel salon?  
Albus le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi?  
\- Le nouveau salon ou celui qu'on a fait démolir et qui est la nouvelle cuisine? élabora Scorpius, en roulant des yeux.  
\- Le nouveau! insista Albus en montrant le bout du couloir. « L'ancien salon je l'appelle… la cuisine! »  
\- Va te calmer à l'étage, souffla Scorpius en prenant la direction du salon.  
\- Ah parce que c'est moi qui ait besoin de me calmer? entendit-il Albus geindre derrière lui mais il l'ignora.

Les travaux les mettaient sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs semaines, et pourtant ils étaient presque au bout… presque. Mais la maison était laissée à l'abandon depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle était pratiquement inhabitable. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait déclaré son père à Harry Potter. Jamais un Malfoy ne pourrait vivre décemment dans ce lieu, même si la maison appartenait à la Famille Black. Potter n'avait rien fait pour l'arranger depuis tant d'années. C'était proprement honteux.  
\- Et cela ne te touche même pas que je cède la maison au dernier héritier des Black, avait demandé Harry.  
Drago avait haussé les épaules.  
\- Elle lui revient de droit. Sirius Black n'aurait jamais dû te la céder au départ.  
Albus et Scorpius avaient écourté la discussion. Ils n'y habiteraient pas tant que la maison ne serait pas rénovée.

Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de fêter la signature du bail en faisant l'amour dans pratiquement toutes les pièces de la demeure. Le tableau de madame Black avait été tellement stupéfait qu'elle avait gardé le silence. Elle les avait dénoncé le jour suivant quand ils firent visiter la maison à leurs familles.

Scorpius porta le carton dans le « nouveau salon » et trouva James occupé à mesurer les murs.  
\- Hey, lança-t-il à Potter qui le salua d'un court hochement de tête. La pièce avait été vidée, tous les meubles vieillots avaient disparu, et seuls les cartons de déménagement trainaient sur le sol. « Comment ça se passe?  
James posa la main sur le mur et expliqua:  
\- On va casser ce mur là et celui au fond. Et ici, on va remonter une cloison dans le couloir demain, quand Dorian et Rose arriveront.  
\- ça va être top, commenta Scorpius en posant le carton à terre à côté d'une dizaine d'autres. « Je t'ai envoyé un dossier, James. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon. « Tu l'as reçu? »  
\- J'ai des patients Malfoy, bien vivants. » dit James sans le regarder, passant sa baguette sur le mur, les mesures apparaissaient et une plume flottant dans les airs notait chaque chiffre dans un calepin. «Consulter les autopsies des cadavres de tes affaires me prend un temps considérable. »

Scorpius eut un soupir agacé.  
\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis sur celui-là. Je pense que le légiste se fout de moi et a bâclé l'intervention.  
\- Pas le temps, désolé. » dit James en finissant une mesure. Il se tourna vers Scorpius et désigna un pot de peinture blanche ouvert sur le sol. « Et si tu me dis « Tu me dois bien ça », je t'envoie ce pot à travers la figure. »  
Scorpius prit une expression outrée, presque blessée.  
\- J'allais dire que j'avais besoin de toi parce que tu étais le meilleur!  
\- C'est vrai?  
Scorpius se mit à rire.  
\- Bien sûr que non! » Et le pot vola dans sa direction. Malfoy l'évita de peu, et il s'écrasa au mur, laissant une longue trainée de peinture sur le sol et sur le mur.  
\- Heureusement que le parquet doit être changé. » soupira James en observant les dégâts. Il se rendit compte que Scorpius fixait intensément la trace de peinture. « A quoi tu penses?  
\- 200 livres sterling si tu refais la même chose sur le tableau du bureau.  
James grimaça et secoua la tête, indécis.  
\- 500! insista Malfoy.  
\- Vendu!  
Ils se serrèrent la main, et Scorpius reprit le chemin du couloir.  
\- Et jette un coup d'oeil sur ce dossier James, tu me dois bien ça.  
Il se hâta dans les escaliers pour éviter tous projectiles que James pourrait lui lancer.

Il entra dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Albus. Elle était terminée et ils y avaient passé quelques nuits. Il jeta sa veste sur le lit et il s'allongea sur le matelas, profitant d'un moment de calme. Des bruits de pas et des voix au timbre bas lui parvenaient de l'escalier. Sans doute les déménageurs. Il fouilla sa poche de pantalon et sortit son badge. Il l'observa, traçant les lignes de l'insigne du Ministère de la Justice Magique de son ongle. 1er année était inscrite sur le budget et d'après son dernier entretien, il passerait en deuxième avant la fin du trimestre. Le procureur ne tarissait pas d'éloges et le voulait à plein-temps dans son service. Il était « fait pour ça ».  
« Adjoint du procureur, » un métier où le verbe est important. En un an, il avait fait merveille. On le craignait et le respectait. On ne le voyait pas venir, avec son sourire angélique et sa stature fragile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque. Sa langue acerbe et son intelligence aiguisée contrebalançaient sa carrure. Cela n'avait-il pas toujours été le cas?

Il avait brillamment fini Poudlard, un optimal dans toutes les matières avec une mention spéciale en Transfiguration. Dorian avait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis un an, engagé avant la fin de sa sixième année par les Tornados, et après avoir obtenu son émancipation, il avait déménagé à Tutshill pour devenir joueur professionnel. Il retapait une maison pour lui et Rose. Albus postula dans une Ecole de Cinéma moldu au nord de Londres et bossait la moitié de la semaine dans les studios de productions de Leavesden.

Scorpius ne les enviait plus. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Avant la fin de ses études, il avait postulé pour un poste en alternance en tant qu'adjoint du procureur. La concurrence était rude, et un Malfoy dans le département de la justice enchantait peu de monde. C'est durant le procès qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Quand il avait découvert la « machine judiciaire » et le pouvoir de devenir une voix pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas. C'est aussi à l'issue du procès que le Procureur de la Justice Magique l'avait interpelé pour lui demander si cette carrière l'intéresserait, après avoir suivi toute l'affaire depuis son bureau jusque sur le banc du public pendant l'audience.

Après avoir identifié William Clay, Scorpius avait demandé à Harry de débaucher un détective, pour une enquête officieuse. Il voulait toujours attaquer mais dès le dépôt de sa plainte les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et n'avait pas eu de tendresse à son égard. Scorpius Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, à la réputation sulfureuse, accusait un ancien professeur d'avoir abusé de lui. Le pauvre homme dont la mère était tragiquement malade, s'était réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital, menotté au lit, après une chute dans un escalier qui lui avait fêlé plusieurs côtés et cassait un bras.

Tous les journaux semblaient s'être alliés pour faire passer Clay pour un martyr. En dehors de la presse, l'opinion publique n'était pas de son côté et Scorpius craignait que la lutte soit trop violente pour lui et pour les personnes qu'il aimait.

Jusqu'à ce que le détective pose les documents devant lui.  
Rapidement, les éléments le décidèrent à agir. Il y avait eu d'autres enfants depuis deux ans. Parfois plus jeunes que lui. Même mode opératoire. En observant les dates et les faits, il se rendit compte que Clay choisissait des victimes de plus en plus jeunes et les actes avaient été plus violents et prolongés.

Il avait été le premier. « L'élément déclencheur », dans le jargon des aurors. C'est ce que Clay avait fini par dire, devant l'audience médusée, bien plus tard, quand il comprit qu'il avait perdu.

Les mois qui suivirent le dépôt de plainte furent un calvaire, et malgré l'aide d'Albus et de Dorian, Scorpius ne supportait plus les murs de Poudlard. Les murmures et les agressions verbales lui étaient pénibles mais il parvenait à les ignorer, en se plongeant dans les études. Nott et Potter n'avaient pas sa patience et Albus multipliait les détentions et les avertissements. Il balança son badge de Capitaine de Serpentard à la tête du chef de maison en disant qu'il ne voulait pas représenter « une école de lâches incapables de protéger un élève harcelé.» Il abandonna le Quidditch.

James fit profil bas les premières semaines et ne se mêla de rien. Jusqu'au jour où Scorpius pénétra dans la grande salle de Poudlard et le découvrit à califourchon sur un Gryffondor sur une des tables. Il lui assenait coup de poing sur coup de poing jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ne les sépare. L'élève avait dit « qu'il mettra bien Malfoy à genoux pour lui sucer la…. » et James lui avait sauté dessus.

La situation enfla, jusqu'à ce qu'après une énième bagarre, au vue de tous, le professeur Slughorn les réprimandât ouvertement dans la grande salle, disant que leur comportement était non seulement inacceptable mais aussi « indigne », laissant entendre qu'ils salissaient le nom des « Potter ».

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, avait-déclaré Albus devant toute la salle. Mais on n'est pas des héros. » Il eut un sourire mesquin. « On n'est même pas sûrs d'être des types biens. »

Scorpius avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. Les murmures des élèves choqués lui parvenaient comme un bourdonnement.

Il pensait pourtant que les frères Potter feraient preuve de plus de réserve. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'il avait surpris à l'hôpital après l'identification de Clay. A l'angle d'un couloir de l'hôpital, il avait entendu la voix furieuse de Harry et il savait qu'il s'adressait à ses deux fils.  
\- A la prochaine connerie, je vous inculpe. Et je mènerai l'accusation! Est-ce que vous m'avez compris tous les deux?  
\- Ne dis rien à maman s'il te plait. » C'était la voix de James mais Scorpius eut presque du mal à la reconnaitre. Il était évident qu'il pleurait. Scorpius savait pourquoi.  
\- Non je ne lui dirai rien. » La déception dans la voix de Harry lui brisa le coeur.

Il avait retrouvé James un peu plus tard, à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il était adossé au mur de l'hôpital, une cigarette qu'il ne fumait pas dans sa main tremblante. Et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Scorpius s'était approché lentement et James avait tourné les yeux vers lui.  
\- Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi vous aviez risqué de tuer un homme pour moi. Il fallait que je lui dise, James.  
Il avait reniflé et acquiescé lentement. Il avait jeté sa cigarette à peine entamée, et essuyé son visage avec ses manches.  
\- Ouais, avait-il dit sans conviction, la voix étranglée. « Au moins tu pourras arrêter de me dire _que je te dois bien ça_. »  
Tremblant, Scorpius avait entouré sa taille de ses bras. Il l'avait serré fort et les sanglots de James s'étaient répercutés dans ses bras et dans sa propre poitrine et avaient irradié totalement. Potter avait fini par se calmer, haletant. Il avait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe avant de saisir ses bras pour le repousser. Dès lors, il gardait ses distances avec le garçon tout en le soutenant.

Le jour du procès, la salle était remplie. Trop à son goût évidemment. Il aurait préféré un huis clos, mais cela était impossible, l'affaire était trop médiatisée. Il était assis au premier rang face au juge, Albus dans son dos. Il avait repoussé son siège au maximum pour sentir la main qu'Albus faisait glisser dans son dos, un réconfort précieux. La sympathie était du côté de Clay, qui entra dans le tribunal, sans prétention, ni inquiétude, un sourire innocent aux lèvres quand son avocat lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant.

\- Souris, enfoiré, tu vas bientôt déchanter, avait grincé Albus.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, les paupières de Scorpius ne cillèrent pas. Il le regardait avec indifférence. Clay le regardait avec adoration. Pour le reste de la séance, Malfoy se concentra sur le juge et non sur l'homme qui le jaugeait sans cesse, à quelques mètres.

Puis vint le moment où on l'appela à la barre. Et il parla.  
L'assistance fut horrifiée des descriptions de la scène. Les visages des journalistes se décomposèrent. Une description graphique, détaillée, réaliste. Depuis les sièges du public, Albus l'encourageait à parler, les yeux brillants. Tout au fond de la salle, adossé au mur, James garda la tête baissée pendant tout le témoignage. Rose agrippait le bras de Dorian, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pendant sa déclaration, sa mère avait quitté la salle du tribunal. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait honte de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve en larme dans le couloir, dans les bras de son père.  
A la fin de son témoignage, il y eut un temps mort et le silence.

Puis on appela Clay a la barre.

La confrontation fut terrible. Il s'attendait à ce que William Clay démente, le traite de menteur et se fasse passer en victime, voir accuse Scorpius de l'avoir séduit comme certains journaux l'avaient fait. Mais il n'en fit rien, et malgré les interventions de son avocat pour l'interrompre, Clay parla, le regard fixé sur Scorpius. La lueur de la folie illuminait ses yeux, comme le jour où il l'avait plaqué au sol. Il lui dit les mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Que cela n'avait été bon qu'avec lui. Qu'il lui avait manqué. Qu'il hantait tous ses rêves. Qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Qu'il le désirait encore. Scorpius l'écoutait à peine, il regardait son oeil humide, et ses mains agitées. Il se rendit compte de la vérité, de la faiblesse absurde de cet homme qui avait été son cauchemar. Puis Clay parla des autres enfants. Il parut soulagé de le faire.  
Et ce fut terminé. La suite lui était encore floue. Il se souvenait des bras d'Albus qui l'entourait et de ses lèvres sur son visage alors qu'il le faisait sortir de la salle du tribunal, des journalistes qui se pressaient autour de lui et le harcelaient de question et des flashs qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Puis du Procureur du Ministère de la Magie qui lui avait tendu sa carte en lui demandant de l'appeler.

Il dormit deux jours entiers après le procès. Puis il décrocha son téléphone.

Scorpius posa le badge sur la table de chevet et se rallongea, expirant doucement en fermant les yeux.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et il leva doucement les paupières.  
\- Non mais tu plaisantes? s'exclama Albus dans l'encadrement de la porte. On trime tous pendant que tu te prélasses?  
Scorpius ne fit pas un geste pour se lever. Albus soupira et s'allongea à ses côtés.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as dire pour ta défense? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur lui.  
_« Je t'aime »_ mima Scorpius du bout des lèvres, sans un son.  
Albus rougit et lui sourit.  
\- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir avec ça, lui chuchota-t-il.  
Scorpius avait pourtant l'impression que cela avait toujours été le cas.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vous cache rien, dans mon esprit, la fin était tragique. J'avais en tête la mort de Dorian. Je l'ai presque créé pour qu'il meure… Et aucun des personnages n'auraient été sauvés. Dorian aurait été tué par William Clay dans la bataille, James se serait accusé du meurtre de Clay à la place d'Albus, Albus se serait occupé de la carcasse vide que serait devenu Scorpius, un esprit figé dans un corps immobile et brisé par la douleur, le regard inexpressif, et vous auriez assisté à l'existence brisée d'une génération de non-héros. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai voulu espéré pour eux. A quel moment j'ai voulu un avenir, comme si Scorpius m'avait dit que je leur avais fait assez de mal comme cela.  
> Ainsi, c'est la fin de cette aventure. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié la lire, autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. J'ai le coeur en feu quand je pense aussi qu'il s'agira surement de ma dernière longue fanfiction si ce n'est pas ma dernière fanfiction tout court…  
> Je craquerai peut-être, qui sait?  
> (instagram : kill0blake)

**Author's Note:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


End file.
